


И грянул гром

by doctor_peplov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, Family Dynamics, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Magic Pharmacy, Magical Tattoos, Transformation, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 117,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_peplov/pseuds/doctor_peplov
Summary: Джон, пожалуй, совершает огромную ошибку, нанося на свое тело магическую татуировку, по капле отбирающую у него все человеческое. И даже не может рассчитывать ни на чью помощь. Разве что на помощь лучшего друга, которого не видел семь лет.
Kudos: 1





	1. FISH

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Омут Памяти: Элайджа Камски](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067948) by [doctor_peplov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_peplov/pseuds/doctor_peplov). 



Если вам доведётся свести знакомство с младшим виконтом Монтгомери достаточно продолжительное, чтобы ваш разговор вышел за рамки простого приветствия, вы безусловно составите о нём определённое впечатление, и впечатление это будет не иначе как негативным. К своим шестнадцати годам Джон составил из кусочков свою личность, пока ещё зыбкую и не до конца развившуюся, но определённо нетерпимую в обществе. Сплетни о нём ходили разные, по большей части, сводившиеся к ряду красноречивых эпитетов: надменный, эгоцентричный, безответственный, вспыльчивый, избалованный. В особенности, людей волновала надменность. С одной стороны, будущему графу такое поведение было даже простительно. Как говорится, родившиеся с серебряной ложкой в том самом месте, вынуждены терпеть ее наличие там всю жизнь, а посторонние предметы в заднице обычно сильно натирают и тем самым портят характеры своих владельцев. Джон же своей ложкой ещё и гордился, что ухудшало его положение, а в основном, положение тех, кто находился рядом.  
Подводя итог, можно было с уверенностью сказать: друзей у виконта Монтгомери не было. Были приятели, которые ему досаждали. Были знакомые, которым досаждал он. Были те, кому приходилось терпеть его по какой-либо необходимости - эти обычно складывали все полномочия ещё на этапе осознания этой необходимости, прекрасно зная, что лезть Монтгомери под руку бессмысленно и даже опасно.  
И был Райли О'Брайен. Неудачник вне всяких категорий.  
По всем законам жанра Джон должен был презирать его. Все презирают О'Брайенов, это простая и известная истина. Эти проклятые ирландцы притягивают к себе несчастья, как омела нарглов, с ними невозможно находиться рядом дольше пяти минут, чтобы на что-нибудь не напороться. Но то ли Монтгомери бросал вызов проклятью, то ли проклятье побаивалось Монтгомери - но только Райли мог находиться рядом с ним часами, и каким-то непостижимым образом ничего не случалось. Ни с тем, ни с другим.  
  
\- Чёртово дерьмо! - Грета, однокурсница О'Брайена, буквально упала на стоящий в центре гостиной диван, так, что тот жалобно скрипнул, выпустив облачко пыли и чью-то выскользнувшую из-под подушки крысу. - Что выпить, чтобы прогулять практикум по алхимии?!  
\- Слабительное, - уверенно заявил кто-то, и гриффиндорцы дружно захохотали.  
\- Я серьезно! - взвыла Грета, обречённо вытаскивая из сумки книги и венчая их свитком с заданием. - Да полюбуйтесь! У нас практика в группах, и как думаете кого мне дала Гедройц?!  
Райли, сидящий в углу за партией в волшебные шахматы с одним из пятикурсников, вздохнул, предвкушая утреннее нытье Джона по тому же поводу. Монтгомери терпеть не мог работать с кем-то. Вздох вышел достаточно громким, чтобы его услышали у камина. Грета повернулась к О'Брайену с невозмутимой энергией и трагично всплеснула руками.  
\- Как, расскажи мне, Рей, как с ним справиться?! - воскликнула она, и в тот же момент книга, свалившаяся с полки, повалила все фигуры на доске - а ведь Райли как раз выигрывал!  
\- Никак, - О'Брайен философски пожал плечами, смирившись с тем, что партию окончить уже не выйдет.  
\- Ты знаешь его лучше всех, должен же быть способ...  
\- Нет, - также коротко ответил Райли, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
Нет. Никакого способа, никаких шансов даже подстроиться под Джона. Джон непредсказуем, в один момент он может рассмеяться, а в другой раз за ту же шутку проклясть тебя чем-нибудь на неделю-другую. Джон ненавидит делить с кем-то свою работу, а если вариантов нет, возьмётся руководить процессом, и земля пухом тому, кто попытается возражать. Джон определённо самая невыносимая тварь в этой школе, даже хуже Камски - хотя, многие в этом сомневались.  
И благодаря этому - так думал Райли - Джон прекрасен! Нет никаких способов справиться со стихией, ей нужно наслаждаться, а не прятаться под зонтик. Делов-то!  
\- И как ты тогда... - Грета пыталась подобрать нужные слова, но спрашивать "как ты его терпишь?" было тем более бесполезно. - Как ты с ним...  
\- Как рыба в воде! - улыбнулся Райли, откидываясь на спинку кресла и закидывая руки за голову. - Расслабься и получай удовольствие, Миллер, мой тебе совет.


	2. WISP

Он был тонок, словно пучок едва зелёной травы, пробившейся среди жёлтой бедной почвы, среди камней и песка, там, где ей вовсе не должно находиться. Другие дети со временем вытягивались в острую осоку, мягкую до тех пор, пока не проведёшь пальцем по кромке, чтобы тут же машинально сунуть в рот и слизнуть выступившую красную каплю. Они росли, впитывая в себя ту воду, которую давал им мир. А ему словно бы никто не давал воды, оставляя только пустынный след и слабое, едва заметное солнце на краешках пожухлых листов.  
Нечто неразвитое. Нечто слабое.  
Самый низкий, самый бледный - только россыпь веснушек по всему телу, как следы оспы или ожоги от искр костра, с каждым днём проступающие все ярче. Ещё немного - и совсем под ними лица не останется. Невзрачный, больной ребёнок, едва подслащенная по чьей-то просьбе вода, венок из увядающих одуванчиков.  
  
\- Чего пялишься? - буркнул мальчишка, сверля Райли взглядом из-под густой светлой чёлки.  
Пришлось отвернуться. В купе кроме них двоих никого не было. Не то чтобы Райли целенаправленно сел именно сюда, просто не стал проверять, есть ли ещё свободные места. Не то чтобы он действительно пялился, так, просто иногда смотрел, ну, может, немного чаще обычного.  
Не то чтобы Райли знал этого парня. Всего-то с самого детства был в курсе, кто такие Монтгомери, и как круто просто сидеть рядом с одним из них в купе Хогвартс-Экспресса. Знакомы они не были. Райли знал, что мальчишку зовут Джоном. Случайно подслушал.  
То есть, услышал, конечно, услышал.  
Райли даже постарался стать как можно тише, но именно в этот момент засвербело в носу. Оглушительный чих пришелся так кстати, что О'Брайену на голову с верхней полки свалилась сумка. Хорошо ещё, что не чемодан... чихнув ещё пару раз, он вытер покрасневший нос платком, а когда сунул в карман, увидел перед собой протягиваемую бутылку. Джон смотрел все также, прямо, слегка исподлобья, пугающим темным взглядом. Но руку не опускал.  
\- На, бери, я тоже болею, - в конце концов, сказал он.  
Также просто, как пару минут назад спросил, какого черта Райли на него пялится. Как будто эти вещи были равнозначны, и в одинаковой степени не имели значения. Райли только и смог, что кивнуть, взять бутылку, сделать глоток и, разумеется, тут же подавиться. Джон никак это не прокомментировал, глядя то в окно, то снова на своего попутчика, то обратно в окно. Казалось, хоть захлебнись здесь, он не обратит внимания.  
Как же Райли ошибался.  
\- Скука какая! - заявил вдруг Джон и, без предупреждения выхватив бутылку с зельем, сделал несколько глотков и тут же поморщился. - Сколько нам вообще ехать?.. Эм, ты горишь.  
О'Брайен закрутил головой, выискивая, к кому Монтгомери ещё мог бы обращаться, но судя по улыбке понял, что все же к нему. Эффект зелья был непродолжительным, но именно он заставлял уши Райли выпускать из-под кудрявой яркой шевелюры облачка белого дыма. Джона это веселило.  
\- Классно быть рыжим? - неожиданно живо поинтересовался попутчик. - Всегда хотел, а у меня в семье все блондины. Тебя как хоть звать-то?  
Райли едва собрался с силами, чтобы открыть рот. Виконт Монтгомери, что, правда заговорил с ним? С ним?! Сам? Первый!  
\- Рай... огнан... - кое-как выдавил из себя Райли.  
Джон красноречиво поморщился.  
\- Рай подойдёт, - утвердительно кивнул он, спорить Райли не решился, тем более, его и без того дома так называли. - Тоже первый год? А фамилия какая? Ты из семьи магов? Я Джон, кстати, Джон Монтгомери. Будешь печенье? Оно, правда, паршивое получилось...  
Джон сыпал вопросами, словно копил этот ворох все лето перед тем, как, наконец, сесть в поезд. Райли отвечал коротко и нервно, кое-как похвалил печенье, оказавшееся слегка пригоревшим, и большую часть времени в панике вжимался в своё сиденье. Дым из ушей, почему-то, валил только у него. Может, причиной были рыжие волосы и тот факт, что последнюю четверть часа он так краснел, что на его щеках можно было жарить стейк.  
\- А, так ты из тех, из проклятых! - воскликнул Джон, едва услышав фамилию О'Брайен. - Круто!  
Райли вдруг перестал краснеть, да так резко, что вся кровь, по ощущениям, в одно мгновение отхлынула от лица. На смену неловкости пришла волна злости и холодный пот.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что "нет"? - переспросил Монтгомери, так, будто в купе не стало только что на пару градусов холоднее.  
\- Не круто, - хмуро пояснил Райли, и это, пожалуй, была его самая длинная реплика. - Ты так считаешь, потому что тебя не проклинали. Со мной в любой момент может случиться какая-нибудь дрянь, ты не заметил?  
Поезд сбавил скорость, пусть не резко, но этого хватило, чтобы злополучный чемодан покачнулся и, все же, грохнулся с полки, раскрылся и рассыпал все своё содержимое по купе. Райли бы сказал, что каким-то чудом не попал под удар, но это было не чудо. Это был Джон.  
Монтгомери, не задумываясь, оттолкнул его, избавив только что обретенного собеседника от неминуемой и глупой смерти путём удара об угол собственного чемодана по дороге в школу, и даже сам схлопотал по плечу парой выпавших книг. Райли готов был расплакаться. Разве он не говорил?! Вот, сейчас, только что!  
Да кто захочет с ним таким общаться? Кому он нужен?! Все время находиться с опасности, потому что рядом О'Брайен - ни один человек в здравом уме не стал бы...  
\- Да что с тобой случится, пока я здесь? - Джон, тем временем, повел плечом, снова поморщился - книги были тяжёлые, и окинул взглядом руины, в которые превратилось их купе. - Помрёшь, и с кем мне ехать? Заново, что ли, знакомиться? Да больно надо! Терпеть не могу новых людей... слушай, а у тебя это с рождения? А как ты дожил до одиннадцати? Мне, кстати, в октябре уже двенадцать, прикинь, не удивлюсь, если на всем курсе самым старшим буду...  
  
Райли тогда подумал - он никогда не забудет эти слова. И он не забыл. Когда-нибудь, он тоже вырастет, станет такой же осокой, безобидной на вид и колкой на касание. А может, чем-то другим, чем-то менее гибким, устойчивым, как стебли рогоза, чтобы ни у кого не хватило сил согнуть его так, как захочется. Но что бы там ни было, Райли запомнил эти слова, сказанные так же просто, как будто это была болтовня, кто на какой факультет попадёт. Также бездумно, как собственное имя. Также искренне, как непреложный обет. Что пока Джон рядом - разве с ним что-нибудь может случиться?..


	3. BULKY

\- Ты проспал.  
Джон буквально источал миазмы ненависти и тьмы, расползающиеся от него по всему залу, так, что даже другие студенты Хаффлпаффа стороной обходили этот участок стола. Только Райли хватило мозгов и совести, деловито опираясь на стол, стянуть из ближайшей тарелки кусочек бекона и беззаботно запустить его в рот. Монтгомери наполнил стакан из ближайшего кофейника, заглянул внутрь, поморщился и высыпал туда же добрую половину сахарницы.  
\- Воспитывать меня будешь? - огрызнулся он, несмотря на то, что тон у друга был не осуждающим, скорее, даже насмешливым.  
\- Ты проспал лекцию Манфреда, - заметил Райли, кивнув самому себе. - И в учебниках этого материала нет.  
Джон фыркнул. Да, проспал. Да, не в первый раз. Кому вообще пришло в голову, что занятия должны начинаться в половине девятого утра? Какими нужно быть идиотами, чтобы вставать раньше полудня?!  
\- Спишу у кого-нибудь, - зевнул он, пробуя получившийся кофе, снова морщась и щедрой рукой доливая в него сливки.  
Райли задумчиво закивал, потянулся и стянул ещё один кусочек бекона, попутно опрокинув кубок с тыквенным соком, словно бы случайно прыгнувший ему под локоть из ниоткуда. Сок, преодолев пространство между тарелками, пролился на скамью, а заодно и Джону на брюки. Тот воспринял произошедшее философски, воспользовавшись салфеткой и немного волшебной палочкой. Это же Райли. Хорошо, что в кубке был всего лишь сок.  
\- Да ладно?! - в конце концов, не выдержал он, когда очередной многозначительный взгляд Райли настиг его за глотком кофе. - Рай, дай скатать зелья?  
О'Брайен, добивавшийся этого вопроса вот уже с четверть часа, с улыбкой приподнял подбородок. Мол, Монтгомери, ты ничего не забыл?  
\- ... пожалуйста, - выдохнул сквозь зубы Джон, все ещё злой и сонный, но уже достаточно оттаявший для подобного.  
\- О чём речь, Джонни! Для тебя все что угодно, - Райли тут же хлопнул друга по плечу.  
\- Ты так хотел, чтобы я попросил? - прищурился Монтгомери.  
О'Брайен округлил невинные глаза. Что за вопросы? Да как он только мог не...  
\- Конечно!  
\- За что ты мне такой, солнце? - Джон вздохнул и потёр заспанные глаза ладонью. - Издеваешься с самого утра.  
\- Сейчас обед.  
\- Я же говорю, с самого утра!  
С каждым крошечным глотком кофе Монтгомери все сильнее оттаивал. Райли, добившийся своего, теперь вел себя как обычно, болтал о клубе, о подготовке к турниру в конце ноября, о практикуме по гербологии, о симпатичной девчонке со Слизерина, которая строит ему глазки, и о том, что в эти выходные они идут в "Кабанью голову" и это не обсуждается. Джон слушал меланхолично, то откровенно засыпая, то вставляя какую-нибудь реплику, иногда даже осмысленную. Интересно, что за девчонка со Слизерина? Глазки у нее, что ли, настолько красивые, что О'Брайен с таким воодушевлением распинается...  
Райли повернулся достаточно вовремя, чтобы проходивший мимо студент, заболтавшись, опрокинул на него стакан чая. В этом не было ничего нового, О'Брайен проливал на себя все, что только могло проливаться. Напитки, зелья, гной бубонтюбера, ведра с водой.  
\- Ой, я неуклюжий такой... - парень поднял глаза и тут же упёрся взглядом в рыжую макушку. - А, это ты... ну ладно.  
Выражение лица Райли плавно изменилось, и улыбка сползла, оставив после себя один отголосок. К этому он тоже привык. А что такого? Это же О'Брайен! Он и так неудачник, мало ли, что там с ним случилось. И вообще, это он должен извиняться, что рядом стоял!  
Джон, в последний раз заглянув в чашку, в которой так долго намешивал свой утренний кофе, отмерял сливки, досыпал сахар, ждал, пока напиток примет нужный ему вид и температуру, обречённо вздохнул и, размахнувшись, выплеснул содержимое себе за плечо. Меткости ему было не занимать, кофе неровным сладким пятном покрыл брюки и мантию студента, заодно оставив красноречивые пятна на светлых кедах.  
\- Твою ж мать! - кофе был уже не обжигающим, но ещё горячим, что сделало инцидент ещё более неприятным. - Ты совсем крышей поехал?!  
Джон зевнул, обернулся и, перекинув ноги через скамью, поднялся, исключительно чтобы всплеснуть руками и картинно ахнуть.  
\- Я такой неуклюжий! - воскликнул он, подражая чужой интонации, и наигранное выражение на лице тут же сменилось тёмным испепеляющим взглядом. - Да ты чего, не обижайся, со всеми бывает!  
Парень покраснел, вероятнее всего, от гнева, и рука дрогнула в том жесте, после которого в ход обычно идут заклятья. Но его подруга вовремя успела дёрнуть его за локоть и прошипеть "идём!" прежде чем случилось непоправимое.  
\- Ну, и зачем? - Райли посматривал на Монтгомери осуждающе, пока тот садился обратно, тянулся за кофейником и начинал всю процедуру заново, с нуля.  
\- Вот, и я тем же вопросом задаюсь, - буркнул он в ответ. - Я только кофе себе сделал.


	4. RADIO

Райли чувствовал себя самым одиноким человеком во вселенной. Исключительно так, как может себя чувствовать тот, кто сидит один в толпе танцующих и веселящихся людей, и смотрит в несуществующую точку в конце праздничного зала. Не важно, сколько Феликс Фелицис он выпьет, если это все равно никогда не принесёт ему удачи. Ну, да, пожалуй, классно, что ему удалось поболтать с Аерин сегодня, он безумно скучал по ней эти полтора года! Ну и... и всё? Серьезно, неужели? Хватит с него того, что он не будет сегодня спотыкаться.  
Точка ещё какое-то время помаячила на горизонте и пропала, накрытая чёрной тенью с желтыми сполохами. Тень остановилась - Райли, не поднимая глаз, мог сказать, что смотрит она выжидающе, желая, чтобы её заметили без необходимости давать о себе знать вслух - а после, заложив руки за спину, принялась покачиваться с пятки на носок. Жёлтые сполохи колыхались в такт движениям.  
\- Танцевать устал? - без энтузиазма спросил Райли.  
\- Мне не с кем, - ответил Джон и, получив желаемое, опустился рядом на скамью, тут же закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- А Инди? Ты с ней пришёл, - интонация вышла излишне резкой, словно О'Брайен был этим фактом недоволен, хотя, с чего бы?  
\- У нее личная жизнь... - Монтгомери повел ладонью в неопределенном жесте, пытаясь подобрать слово. - Налаживается. Знаешь же, что она пригласила меня только чтобы насолить Элайдже?  
\- Угум.  
\- Ну, вот, они мирятся. Сегодня она меня больше не танцует.  
\- И тебя это не бесит?  
\- Меня бесит твоя кислая морда.  
\- Так иди и найди ещё кого-нибудь, чтобы потанцевать, - огрызнулся Райли, совершенно не желая слушать подробный рассказ, где, как и в какой позе Ингрид мирится со своим парнем.  
Джон неторопливо болтал ногой в воздухе, тоскливо посматривая в сторону столика с пуншем. Пунш был заманчив, а вот лень была сильнее.  
\- Я уже нашел.  
\- Так иди, без тебя тошно.  
\- Рай, пойдём танцевать?  
Райли ещё немного попялился в свою невидимую точку и перевёл недоуменный взгляд на Монтгомери. Рожа у того была откровенно довольной, но не издевательской. Нет, он ляпнул это не случайно. Он сюда за этим, считай, и шёл.  
\- Я не умею, - тут же отвернулся Райли, предательски алея ушами, благо, скрытыми под густой рыжей копной.  
\- Вот, тем более, давай научу, - Джон наклонился вперёд, силясь привлечь утраченное внимание.  
\- Мне, может, стрёмно на людях, - О'Брайен врал, краснел и снова врал, но никак не мог остановиться.  
Он не может танцевать с Джоном. Никак. Даже по-дружески потакая его дурацким капризам. Это слишком... личное. Для него, по крайней мере.  
Монтгомери от его ответа не смутился, только стремительно вскочил, взмахивая полой парадной мантии - позёр, какой же позёр всё-таки! - и протянул Райли руку.  
\- Тогда давай не на людях, - он несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы в манящем жесте. - Всё лучше, чем сидеть здесь тухнуть. Давай!  
О'Брайен вздохнул, но, видимо, недостаточно печально, чтобы Джон так просто сдался. Пришлось подниматься следом. Монтгомери не обманул, за руку утаскивая друга из зала, лавируя между танцующими парочками, весело болтающими группами товарищей и парящими подносами. Райли утаскивался вмеру охотно, разве что каждый раз удивляясь про себя, как же это так, на него не опрокинулось ни одного бокала... ах, да, зелье удачи.  
\- Бесит эта музыка, - заявил Джон, садясь на ближайший к нему запыленный учебный стол.  
\- Ну, ее ты подбирал, как бы, - впервые за это время улыбнулся Райли.  
\- Потому и бесит! Это что, кстати?..  
Комната оказалась не классом, а чьим-то бывшим кабинетом - О'Брайен бы предположил, что этого преподавателя им застать не довелось, настолько все вокруг было старое, ненужное и явно кем-то давно брошенное и забытое. От человека, ушедшего недавно, останется всегда хоть одна ценная вещица. По такой всегда заметно, как она чище, ярче остальных, а поверхность, может, чуть сильнее блестит или, наоборот, чересчур истерта на крышке или рукоятке. Джон быстро облюбовал старое пластиковое радио, и, не прошло и десяти минут, как музыка снова появилась. Только они, на этот раз, ее уж точно не выбирали. Динамик натужно хрипел, пока Джон нервно постукивал по нему волшебной палочкой, и, наконец, запел высоким женским голосом.  
\- Не-е-ет! - хором взвыли О'Брайен и Монтгомери, и хором же рассмеялись.  
\- Терпеть эту песню не могу! - воскликнул Райли, не переставая, по какой-то глупой причине, улыбаться.  
Его родители танцевали под нее каждый раз, как только оказывались в одной комнате в момент, как Селестина Уорбек начинала петь.  
\- Я тоже! - с жаром воскликнул Джон, и тут же, поставив радио на столешницу, снова протянул руку. - Но я обещал тебе танец, так что пострадаю немного.  
Райли посмотрел на его ладонь так, словно Джон подавал ему на ней ядовитого слизня.  
\- Я не танцую.  
\- Кларк бы с тобой не согласилась.  
\- Ты пялился на нас с Аерин?!  
\- Конечно, жутко ревновал! - Джон все так же настойчиво протягивал руку. - Почему ты танцуешь с ней, а со мной не танцуешь?!  
\- Потому что... - у Райли не нашлось достойного ответа и он запнулся на полуслове.  
Монтгомери ухмыльнулся, понимая, что крыть другу нечем. Скажет, что Аерин девушка - так он ему и не детей заделать предлагает. Скажет, что не умеет танцевать, так это они уже обсуждали! Джон, нарочито фальшивя, пропел одну из строчек вместе с Селестиной - вышло так по-дурацки, что Райли снова улыбнулся, безбожно краснея и силясь опять не расхохотаться. А после, сломленный чужой настойчивостью, вложил слегка дрожащие, заклеенные пластырями пальцы в крепкую горячую ладонь.  
Сердце стучало под самым кадыком, как бешеное, то и дело срываясь в галоп. Джон притянул его к себе, как Райли обычно притягивал девчонок, обнимая за талию. Он будто нырнул в теплую воду, забыв вдохнуть. В сладкий запах одеколона, густым облаком окутывающий Джона. В мягкость клетчатой ткани, перекинутой через плечо, и жар, исходящий от всего его тела, зарождаясь прежде под рёбрами. Райли разнервничался, оступился, и Монтгомери только крепче прижал его к себе, и ни на секунду не переставал улыбаться.  
Очень трудно было впихнуть себе в голову факт, что он танцует с Джоном. Он. С Джоном. Как такое вообще возможно?..  
\- Расслабься, солнце, все хорошо...  
Райли постарался. Руки Джона на его талии. Его руки на плечах Джона. И они прижимаются друг к другу, будто это какой-то медленный танец. То есть, постойте, это ведь и есть медленный танец!  
\- Никогда не думал, что буду танцевать под "Котёл, полный крепкой горячей любви", - смешок вышел вновь чересчур нервным, но Монтгомери не замечал и смеялся так беззаботно и радостно, что один этот факт заставлял пальцы сжиматься крепче.  
\- Только не приглашай меня прокатиться на твоей метле, - усмехнулся он, отчего у Райли едва не подкосились колени.  
Осталось только спрятать алеющее лицо на плече Джона, делая медленные короткие шаги, в которых не было самого танца, только лишний повод оказаться с кем-то так близко, чтобы его дыхание обжигало шею. Райли буквально позволял держать себя, и думал, какая же дурацкая это песня, все-таки. И как его угораздило также по-дурацки влюбиться, и не в кого-то там, а именно в Джона! И как ему, наверное, сегодня все же повезло, впервые в жизни, и он никогда этого не забудет.  
А старое радио продолжало хрипеть, раз за разом повторяя припев, будто силясь продлить их короткую общую песню.


	5. BLADE

\- Будь внимательнее!  
Лезвие уперлось в бок Райли, под самые ребра, и остановилось, оставив вместо колотой дыры только очередной синяк. Удар оказался достаточно сильным, чтобы мальчишка отшатнулся назад и, потеряв равновесие, завалился на спину. Слишком тяжёлый для его руки клинок отлетел в сторону, со звонким гулом грохнувшись о каменные плиты террасы. Оружие было заговоренным и серьёзных увечий нанести не могло, но даже так, Долороза настаивала, что использовать его ещё слишком рано. Лир был другого мнения.  
\- Вставай, - отец выпрямился, ожидая, когда противник поднимется и снова потянется за клинком.  
\- А может, я на сегодня уже останусь лежать? - со смешком выдавил из себя Райли, чувствуя, что рёбра ему этого пропуска прощать не станут.  
\- В честной дуэли ты бы просто проиграл, - нахмурился Лир, но, судя по расслабленной позе, не слишком настаивал на скором продолжении тренировки. - А в нечестной тебя сейчас легче всего убить.  
\- Но ты ведь честный? - улыбнулся сын, переворачиваясь на бок и опираясь на колено, иначе спина начинала болеть нещадно.  
\- Да, но думай о худшем.  
Ничего нового не было в этих словах. Если ты О'Брайен, всегда думай о худшем, но живи так, словно лучшее происходит прямо сейчас, и будет происходить до тех пор, пока худшее не наступило. Не было, пожалуй, во всей магической Британии семьи, лучше О'Брайенов знающей значение слова "худшее". Райли потянулся за клинком и, опираясь на рукоять, поднялся, снова принимая боевую стойку. Лир выпрямился, вытянулся тонкой струной, лишь слегка перенося центр тяжести тела на одну ногу - со стороны расслабленный, но, если присмотреться, напряжённый, как натянутая пружина. Райли едва успел подготовиться к удару. Пустая терасса озарилась тонким звоном металла.  
\- Держи баланс!  
  
Было больно, но ещё терпимо. Пару лет назад Райли бы уже украдкой вытирал слёзы, а сейчас только зубы сжимал, пока Лир с такой нежностью, абсолютно противоположной тем ударам и выпадам, которые он сыпал на сына несколько минут назад, промывал свежие ссадины смоченной в тёплом отваре тряпкой. Рай не злился на отца, ни разу. Ни капельки с того дня, как Лир сказал, что они теперь будут учиться фехтовать. Лир любил сына больше собственной жизни, и в каждом касании сухих теплых пальцев Райли чувствовал это, и боль отступала безо всяких отваров и зелий, сама по себе. Как отступала всегда, когда ласковые губы отца касались больного места, шепча ничего не значащие, но неимоверно целебные слова.  
\- Рыцари мои, вы обедать пойдёте? - Долороза выглянула из кухонной двери, весьма невовремя - Лир от неожиданности слишком резко мазнул Райли по спине, и тот зашипел от боли.  
\- Пойдём, ма, - выдавить из себя улыбку, все же, удалось. - Папа только ещё немного поиздевается.  
\- Сейчас сам будешь все промывать, - Лир поморщился.  
\- Да я шучу, ну!  
\- Да я тоже...  
Улыбаться стало легче. Ни на что на свете, ни на какие сокровища, даже на счастливую жизнь без проклятья Райли никогда не променял бы эти минуты саднящей боли и глупых шуток, маминых вздохов и извиняющихся поцелуев отца, с которыми он теперь будет лезть к ней до вечера.  
\- А ты на дуэли когда-нибудь сражался? - спросил Райли, пока Лир снова смачивал и отжимал тряпку.  
\- На мечах нет, конечно, - улыбнулся отец. - А вообще да, несколько раз.  
\- Страшно?  
Лир ненадолго замолчал, раздумывая над ответом.  
\- Да, - в конце концов, произнёс он на выдохе. - Особенно в первый раз, очень страшно.  
Снова обжигающее прикосновение к спине, резкая боль, и тут же лёгкость, мягкое тепло и успокаивающее касание.  
\- Ты побеждал?  
\- Не всегда, - Лир покачал головой. - Думал о твоей маме. Что если я провалюсь, с ней случится что-то непоправимое. И тогда перестал проигрывать.  
\- Поэтому ты её рыцарь? - Райли довольно заерзал на месте, за что тут же поплатился ноющей болью в копчике.  
\- Она меня переоценивает, - рассмеялся Лир. - Но да, может быть... все, одевайся и дуй обедать! Я сейчас приду.  
Пока Райли натягивал футболку, отец неторопливо достал из пачки сигарету и, закурив, замер с задумчивой улыбкой, глядя в небо. Долороза его не переоценивала.  
  
\- На пять шагов!  
Первая половина турнира дуэльного клуба была назначена на ноябрь. И традиционно, как его глава, Райли должен был открывать этот турнир. Уже второй год. Среди студентов пока ещё слышались перешептывания, редкие смешки и восклицания, шуршание мантий, обсуждения таблицы на ближайший месяц. Райли сделал положенные ему пять шагов к краю платформы и повернулся лицом к противнику.  
Тогда, несколько лет назад, он решил, что будет сражаться во что бы то ни стало. Чтобы, будь то честная дуэль или неравный поединок, он всегда был готов. На третьем курсе Джона выгнали из клуба, и он остался один. На четвёртом курсе он его возглавил.  
Четвёртый год Райли стоял лицом к лицу с малознакомыми ему людьми за минуту до того, как они начнут швырять друг в друга боевые заклятья, и ему все ещё было также страшно, как когда он впервые поднялся по ступеням деревянной платформы. И у страха была одна простая ясная как день причина - проигрыш.  
\- Поклон!  
Райли, не сгибая спины, наклонился вперёд, и краем глаза успел окинуть толпу зрителей. Джон, как обычно, возвышался над остальными. С холодным внимательным взглядом, скрестивший на груди руки, словно замерзал в этом подземелье, даже черный воротник натянут под самый подбородок. Но он был здесь, каждый день каждого турнира, и смотрел только на Райли, и ждал только его поединков. Противники снова выпрямились, Рай отвернулся, Джон исчез.  
Он не может проиграть. Не может, ведь иначе с Джоном случится нечто непоправимое! Какой рыцарь может позволить себе подобное?!  
\- По сигналу.  
Райли выпрямился, как выпрямлялся Лир, вытянулся струной, напрягся всем телом, сжатой пружиной. Огрубевшие от рукояти клинка пальцы крепко сжимали древко волшебной палочки, но стоило Райли начать двигаться, и каждый рывок выйдет плавным, в меру резким, там, где это необходимо, и достаточно быстрым, чтобы его соперник не успел произнести ни одного заклинания.  
Может, он и неудачник, но до тех пор, пока ему есть, за кого отдать жизнь - он не проиграет.  
\- Экспеллиармус!..


	6. RODENT

Джону семь, и его будит тонкая полоска света, просачивающаяся из коридора в комнату, и сопутствующий ей скулеж с первого этажа. Из-за этой полоски темнота кажется ещё более пугающей и непроглядной, чем обычно. Джон вздрагивает, словно от озноба, надевает халат поверх пижамы, и, как есть, босиком, спускается по лестнице, стараясь не оступиться спросонья на загибающемся крае длинного вытертого ковра.  
Скулят сразу двое: старичок Пот с вечно опущенными ушами и влажными глазами, и вторящая ему, видимо, за компанию Бьюти, скребущая закрытую дверь короткой лапой. Джон привык, что собаки то и дело брешут и воют ночами, но сейчас ему неспокойно. Как будто там, в темноте, кто-то есть, и лучше туда не возвращаться. За дверью слышатся разговоры, возня и стук стекла, и там уж точно лучше, чем оставаться одному этой ночью. Тем более, Пот скулит и тычется мокрым носом Джону в колени.  
Он открывает дверь.  
Мама сидит за столом, тяжело опустив голову на руки, так, что ее лицо скрывается в тени. Дедушка медленно, словно отмеряя каждое движение, вытирает со столешницы липкую красную лужу и собирает осколки стекла, рассыпанные вокруг. Пот, шаркая лапами по паркету, пятится назад в коридор.  
\- Джонни? - дедушка поднимает глаза и тут же обходит стол, словно там есть что-то, что он хотел бы закрыть собой. - Родной, иди спать, пожалуйста, сейчас не время...  
Мама дрожит, опускает руки и сжимает лежащий перед ей пергамент - покрасневший и мокрый от разлившегося вина. Она пьяна и ее веки опухли. Джон тоже хочет попятиться следом за Потом, но там, в темноте, есть кто-то страшнее, и он не хочет, ни за что не хочет возвращаться в спальню.  
\- Не время?! - надрывным хриплым голосом спрашивает мама. - Тайни, а когда будет время? Утром? На следующей неделе? Или когда он вырастет?!  
\- Диана, родная, сейчас ночь, и ему не следует знать... - дедушка хмурится - наверное, хмурится, потому что он отвернулся и Джон не видит его лица, только широкую спину в клетчатой рубашке.  
\- Джонатан! - мама резко поднимается, опираясь на стол, и она ещё сильнее пьяна, чем Джону казалось до этого. - Подойди.  
Он все ещё может развернуться и уйти, и мама не пойдёт за ним, снова опустится на стул, уронит голову на руки и беззвучно зарыдает, как она делала до этого вот уже несколько часов, с того момента, как пришло письмо, которое она комкала. И надеялась, наверное, что если разорвать его на сотню мельчайших обрывков, и бросить в камин, то и его содержимое сгорит. А утром... утром она поднимется в спальню и поговорит с сыном, и прятаться будет некуда. Но то, что осталось в темноте, ещё хуже письма, хуже маминого скрывающегося голоса, хуже дедушкиных дрожащих рук.  
И Джон, решившись, делает несколько шагов к столу.  
\- Джонатан, - снова начинает она, и ей сложно говорить, но она продолжает, заплетающимся языком, звуками, прорывающимися сквозь слёзы, стоящие в горле. - Твой отец не вернётся с работы.  
Джон, в силу возраста, глупости, воображения или детской наивности, в глубине души уже зная причину, все равно задаёт самый невинный детский вопрос, который только есть во вселенной:  
\- Почему?  
И Диана не может произнести этих слов, которые, как ей кажется, приведут мир в равновесие, запустят часы с остановившимися стрелками, и все, наконец, свершится, окончательно станет реальностью. Как становится реальностью произнесенное заклинание. Дедушка, опускаясь перед внуком на колени, крепко берёт его за плечи - Джону кажется, что так держат тех, кто может вот-вот сбежать. Но ведь он не станет...  
\- Папа умер, Джонни.  
  
Вдох, такой глубокий, какой бывает у выныривающих из ледяной воды - и Джон тут же зажал рот рукой, больно впившись зубами в ладонь. Мерзкая ледяная простынь прилипла к спине, одеяло сползло куда-то вбок, по-видимому, скинутое им же, пока он ворочался и метался от кошмара. Но даже сейчас, когда реальность ещё не стала целостной и настоящей, когда сон ещё просачивался в неё, отравляя темноту вокруг, Джон знал только одно. И, повернувшись на бок, не отрывая руки ото рта, чтобы рваное громкое дыхание не разбудило спящего, подвинулся ближе. Туда, где на другой половине огромной, просто колоссальной кровати, в гнезде из цветных подушек, свернувшись клубком и уткнувшись носом в колени, спал Райли.  
Не то чтобы стало легче, но липкий страх отпустил, оставив после себя только дыру, мало помалу заполняющуюся сосущей болезненной тоской, от которой защипало глаза. Джон протянул ладонь и осторожно запустил пальцы в рыжие кудряшки. Райли поежился, но не проснулся.  
Он не один. В темноте никого нет. Все хорошо.  
Да нет, не хорошо, вообще-то.  
Джон как только мог тихо поднялся, выпутался из сбившейся комком простыни и, как раньше, босой, в накинутом на плечи халате, вышел из спальни, прикрыв за собой едва слышно скрипнувшую дверь. Отсутствие Райли рядом вдруг резануло по горлу тупым ножом, из глаз едва не брызнули слёзы, но Джон не вернулся в комнату, вместо этого, мало соображая, зачем он это делает, быстрыми шагами вышел в кухню.  
Привычка, с которой он так и не научился справляться, и не пытался учиться - сбегать как можно дальше, чувствуя боль. В очередной раз она приводила его в пустую комнату, в самый дальний её угол, где на столе все ещё стояла тарелка с крекерами, обрамленная крошками, которые Флокси, дабы воспитать юного хозяина, наотрез отказывалась за ним убирать. Свет фонаря только краем просачивался через стекло задней двери, создавая вокруг желтоватый сумрак. В котором Джон теперь и сидел на жёсткой табуретке, согнув одну ногу в колене и прижав к груди.  
Почему, если все это было восемь лет назад, ему все ещё хочется выть? Тоска, с которой он проснулся, была не тоской по отцу, которого он, по-честному, не очень-то помнил. Да, Чарли был классным, но редким гостем собственного дома, проводя чересчур много времени в командировках. Ликвидатор заклятий. Вау. Почётная работа, почётная и опасная. Наверное, его очень уважали там, среди других людей. Только вот Джону было плевать. Он был зол.  
Обычно это не парило. Ну, да, его отец умер где-то в Албании, получил отдачей от сломанного крестража в самое сердце, и сердце не выдержало. Рано или поздно нечто подобное случилось бы. Чаще всего Джон не обращал на это внимания. Ему почти шестнадцать, больше половины жизни он провёл без отца, ну и что, некоторые всегда живут без них.  
Но в том-то и дело, уж лучше бы он никогда в жизни не видел Чарли, чем видеть, и вдруг потерять! Джон сжал зубы, усиленно глотая, заталкивая обратно в сведенное горло горький жёсткий ком. Он ненавидел, когда об отце говорили хорошее. Ненавидел, когда рассказывали, каким он был: потрясающим, умным, блистательным, как шутил, как улыбался. Джон ненавидел, когда ему говорили, как он похож на Чарли. Потому что Чарли больше не было. А он так хотел, чтобы был!  
Хотя бы на день, чтобы снова почувствовать, что ты для этого безумного и восхитительного человека дорог, что ты значим, что тебя любят. И это желание разрывало. На обрывки меньше тех, в которые превратилось известие о смерти Чарльза Монтгомери. На окровавленные шмотки, вырываемые с корнем из разных частей тела. И хотелось выть, как выли в ту ночь собаки, кричать во все горло, пока не охрипнешь, в надежде перестать чувствовать это одиночество человека, не способного получить тех самых единственно желанных объятий. Поговорить с тем, кому только сейчас хотел бы задать так много вопросов. Это чувство разъедало до костей, будто неразбавленная кислота, плавило и сжигало, множилось, нарастало и захлёстывало с головой, льдом сковывая кромку воды и не давая выбраться.  
Джон покачивался из стороны в сторону, кусая острое колено, царапая накрепко сжатыми пальцами предплечья, боясь, что несдержанные слёзы хлынут и больше не остановятся, и кто-нибудь обязательно увидит, узнает. И был так занят, что не заметил, как горячая кружка со сколом над ручкой опустилась на стол рядом с ним. Тихие, едва слышимые шаги пересекли кухню, приоткрылась фрамуга окна, и в кухне запахло табачным дымом.  
Ледяной озноб встряхнул все тело, когда Джон, наконец, понял, что в кухне он уже давно не один.  
Лир опирался на подоконник, стряхивая пепел в окно, и задумчиво взирал на желтый фонарь и вьющихся вокруг него мотыльков. Джон этого человека очень уважал и почему-то слегка побаивался. Было в нём то, чего он в своей семье не встречал. Не резкий, подобный порывам ветра, напор дедушки, и не мамина строгость. А мягкая, но неоспоримая настойчивость, незаметная, но настолько неудержимая, что казалось - с ним не поспоришь вовсе. Долороза запросто решала большинство вопросов, не советуясь с мужем, Райли игнорировал большую часть его слов, делая все по-своему. Но Джон точно знал, случись что, и последнее, да и, впрочем, единственное слово в этом доме будет за Лиром. Слишком большой груз он несёт на своих плечах вот уже больше тридцати лет.  
Лир тоже понял, что Джон обратил на него внимание, пожал плечами, продолжая смотреть в окно. Уголёк с кончика сигареты сорвался и тут же прожёг дыру на рубашке. Лир даже внимания не обратил, смахнув пепел и, достав волшебную палочку, в одно касание вернул все на место. Слишком привык.  
\- Англичане, вроде, чай пьют, когда плохо, - оправдался он. - Вот. Чай.  
\- Спасибо, мистер О'Брайен, - Джон покосился на кружку - называть Лира по имени, как Долорозу, у него, почему-то язык не поворачивался. - Только я шотландец.  
Лир, наконец, искоса посмотрел на мальчишку и - Джон готов был поклясться! - слегка покраснел. Самыми кончиками ушей, прямо как сын.  
\- Ну вот, и тут ошибся, - вздохнул он. - Но чай все равно пей.  
Джон дрожащей рукой потянулся к кружке. Пахло от нее странно, но очень уютно. Крепким чёрным чаем, какими-то травами и немного пылью. Некоторое время все молчали.  
\- Так чего не спишь-то? - спросил, наконец, Лир, поняв, что самостоятельно Джон ему и слова не скажет.  
\- Сон паршивый приснился, - буркнул в ответ Монтгомери - даже не соврал, можно сказать.  
\- Что снилось?  
Лир говорил так ровно, словно интересовался погодой за окном. Джона это злило. Как будто ему... плевать? Это что, такой способ выгнать его с кухни?  
\- Просто кошмар.  
\- Ну, кошмары разные бывают, - Лир снова сделал паузу, стряхивая пепел. - Мне на днях, например, один снился. Я поехал в Косой переулок, по работе, стою у витрины и вдруг понимаю, что на мне одежды нет. Совсем.  
Смешно не было, но Лир смотрел искоса с такой улыбкой, что Джон не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ. Звучит как полная ерунда!  
\- И не смешно тогда было, вообще-то, - Лир фыркнул, затушил сигарету и машинально вытащил ещё одну. - Но от таких кошмаров не плачут.  
Джон вздрогнул и едва не пролил чай на штаны.  
\- Я не плакал!  
\- Ещё что придумаешь?  
Вот за это он Лира и побаивался. Он смотрел на тебя, как будто вовсе не замечая, а на самом деле насквозь видел. И не обманешь его, и не переспоришь. Ком снова подобрался к горлу, на это раз поменьше и помягче, и его даже удалось проглотить.  
\- Ты как знаешь, а я не позволю ребёнку одному плакать ночью на моей кухне, - Лир вдруг нахмурился, со всей серьёзностью. - Был бы ты моим сыном...  
Фантазии на то, что могло бы быть, у Лира не хватило.  
\- Я бы хотел быть вашим сыном.  
Джон и сам не сразу понял, что ляпнул. Просто слишком давно крутилось на языке, слишком хотелось с кем-то поделиться. Он завидовал Райли. У Райли был лучший в мире отец. Лир, кажется, смутился. По крайней мере, прикурил он достаточно резко, и голову опустил также, как Райли делал каждый раз, когда ему нечего было сказать.  
\- Усыновить мне тебя, конечно, не дадут, твои будут против, - усмехнулся вдруг он. - Но можешь жениться на Рае.  
\- Ну и шутки у вас, - на сей раз покраснел Джон, надеясь, что тень в углу достойно это скрыла.  
\- Почему шутки? - Лир изобразил на лице искреннее удивление. - Ради графского титула можно и потерпеть. Наденем на него платье, скажем, что девочка, ну и что, что страшненькая.  
Вот теперь стало действительно смешно.  
\- Рай не оценит.  
\- Мы его не спросим!  
Теперь смеялся и Лир. Смеялся тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящих Райли и Долорозу, и так тепло, хриплым шёпотом, от которого мурашки бежали по спине. Словно тебя укутывают в мягкое одеяло, а ты даже не замечаешь, очутившись вдруг в коконе из сухих горячих рук. И смеялся Джон, представляя, как Райли бы вопил, скажи они ему, о чем разговаривают. И такие глупые, непрошенные слёзы вдруг потекли сами, и остановить их больше не получалось.  
\- Ты бы знал, какой я меркантильный...  
\- Вы... - Джон попытался что-то сказать, но захлебнулся, всхлипнул и согнулся пополам, дрожа всем телом. - Мистер О'Брайен, вы не...  
Его трясло. Рыдания вырвались наружу и душили, щёки разъедало слезами, и даже вдохнуть толком не получалось. Джон не видел, как Лир затушил окурок, как подошёл, опустившись рядом на колени. Только запах табака, и духов, и трав из аптеки стал невыносимо близким. И тот самый кокон из теплых рук заключил в себя худое трясущееся тело.  
\- Все хорошо, сынок. Ты не один, все хорошо.


	7. FANCY

Это было два дня назад. Два мерзких дня назад, когда Джон вечером совершенно не ожидал наткнуться на девичьи стоны под тёмной винтовой лестницей восточного крыла. И даже собирался сломать кому-то всю малину, пока не услышал знакомый голос, и тело не одеревенело так, будто ему в спину бросили замораживающее заклятье. Райли смеялся, велел девушке быть тихой, как мышка, чтобы их не спалили. И Джон зачем-то остался стоять, прислонившись к стене, и слушать, как он зовёт её малышкой, часто и жарко дышит, несёт какую-то возбуждённую чушь.  
Райли так и не узнал. А после уехал на пасхальные каникулы со свежим засосом под воротом рубашки. Все это было два дня назад.  
И Джон потерял голову.  
Нет, не поэтому он в него когда-то влюбился. И не из-за неловких первых поцелуев в его спальне летом, когда Райли только фыркал, ругался, щёлкал его по лбу и велел не вытягивать губы - нормальные люди так не делают! Из-за чего-то другого, чего-то возвышенного! Джон был уверен, что возвышенного. Что не мешало ему совмещать возвышенность с совершенно низменным желанием с ним потрахаться.  
Это его засосы должны быть у Райли на шее. Не чьи-то там. И его засосы будут лучше! Багровые, почти чёрные отметины, по которым сразу видно, что О'Брайен безоговорочно занят, и лезть к нему не стоит. Эгоизм Джона прекрасно распространялся на все, что он любил, и на Райли он распространялся целиком, на каждый рыжий волосок на его макушке.  
Но Джон мог только воображать. Лёжа в своей спальне, когда почти все разъехались на каникулы, и даже из гостиной не доносится ни звука. Закрыв глаза и для верности уткнувшись в сгиб локтя. И резинку штанов приспустив буквально настолько, чтобы хватило передернуть по быстрому. Особенно паршиво и обидно было, что хотелось-то при этом все равно долгого страстного секса.  
Но Джон мог только воображать.  
Как было бы классно растянуть Райли на этой же кровати, прижав к ней всем телом, и целовать до невозможности вдохнуть, трахать языком его рот, кусать и без того красные воспалённые губы, добиваясь самых громких стонов. Мять его восхитительную задницу - а Райли знал, что она восхитительная, иначе бы не носил тугие узкие джинсы, натянутые на ней до треска ткани. Оттягивать зубами кожу, выкручивать соски, прижиматься коленом к его члену, до тех пор, пока О'Брайен не захнычет и не станет умолять выебать его, как сучку.  
У Джона был отдельный пункт, по которому он особенно сильно возбуждался и которого хотел больше всего остального, пожалуй - видеть, как Райли сам разрабатывает себя пальцами. Нет, Джон ведь не изверг какой-нибудь, он бы ни за что не стал трахать своего мальчика без подготовки.  
Ни одна фантазия не доходила непосредственно до секса, потому что Джон всегда кончал раньше, и этот раз не стал исключением. Иногда он думал о том, как классно бы Райли смотрелся стоя на коленях с его членом во рту, и на пальцах оставалось фантомное ощущение прикосновения к густым кудрям, за которые он бы мог держать его, направляя. Иногда ему хватало просто представить их поцелуй, как требовательно О'Брайен шире раскрывает губы, как крепко прижимается - и это были бы не те неловкие касания, какие были между ними в пятнадцать. Это был бы другой, настоящий поцелуй. Джон бы чувствовал его запах, и вкус, и мягкую щетину на подбородке, и то как от долгих объятий тесные джинсы Райли становятся ему ещё теснее. И он бы любил его так, как ни у кого не хватило бы ни сил, ни фантазии, и у Райли бы не возникло желания даже смотреть на кого-то другого, когда у него есть Монтгомери.  
Но Джон мог только воображать.


	8. TEETH

Запись из дневника Джонатана Монтгомери, 2007 год:  
  
"У меня начали выпадать зубы.  
  
Очень хорошо, что Клара уехала, и ещё пару недель не вернётся, понятия не имею, что ей об этом соврать. Около дюжины дней назад это началось. Может, раньше, но я не обратил тогда внимания. Сначала было просто больно, особенно ночью. Последние три дня не могу спать без обезболивающих, сегодня лист мандрагоры тоже не помог. Собирался пойти в больницу, но тогда вывалился нижний левый клык. Просто выпал, как молочный зуб у ребенка.  
И на его месте оказался новый.  
Их выталкивает наружу, все одновременно. Я с ума скоро сойду от боли, пока получается только пить. В зеркало смотреть не хочется. Не помню, когда в последний раз ел твёрдую пищу.  
В последние дни постоянная тошнота и лихорадка, мотаюсь по всему дому, как пьяный. Не выдержал, два зуба вырвал сам, с мясом. Отвратительно, зато не так больно.  
Новые мне не нравятся. Я, конечно, всегда мечтал, чтобы у меня были другие зубы, особенно верхние, но не думал, что все так буквально будет. Они странные, слишком крупные премоляры, или их два ряда? Я пока не понял. Клыки длинные, в глаза не бросается, но я-то чувствую. Ещё не всё сменились. Только что сломался верхний резец, оказалось, что за ним уже наполовину вырос другой. Все в крови. Пишу это только чтобы отвлечься, так все болит. Когда мне плечо рассекли до кости режущим заклятьем в Уэлльсе, и то не так больно было. От вкуса крови дурно становится, но при этом сегодня с самого утра остро хочется кусок печени. Именно печени, не мяса даже, но я-то знаю, что мне и её не прожевать. И так скинул уже фунтов двадцать пять.  
Надеюсь, Клары ещё долго не будет. Не хочу никого видеть. И к целителю идти не хочу, что мне там скажут? Отчитают, как ребёнка, что не надо использовать магию, в которой не разбираешься? Мне двадцать шесть лет! Сам справлюсь. Пусть только болеть уже перестанет.  
И без них знаю, когда это началось и почему. Полтора года назад, в штатах. Может, действительно глупо было тогда применять эту магию, но она же вреда мне не причиняла столько времени! Ничего я менять не буду, и ритуал отменять тоже не буду. Думаю ещё раз слетать в тот город, спросить подробнее о правилах использования. Может, я какую-то заповедь нарушил? Или что там у них прописано в инструкции по применению?  
Если следить за событиями, скорее всего, я впервые использовал эту штуку осознанно, и что-то сделал не так. Я так и не разобрался, что конкретно мой ритуал мне даёт. Их шаман тогда сказал, что птичьи рисунки всегда направлены на защиту, но так как люди разные и рисунки разные, двух одинаковых заклятий не бывает. Ну, и он прав был, действительно, примерно полгода назад в меня швырнули круциатусом, и эта магия, видимо, сработала как щит, поглотила заклятье, а потом рассыпалась. Больше такого не случалось, меня она не слушается, и я не уверен, что вообще будет когда-нибудь слушаться, она спонтанная. У Манфреда все как-то иначе было, но у него и рисунок другой, и ритуал тоже другой, и управлять он может этой фигнёй самостоятельно. Можно было бы спросить у него, но что-то мне подсказывает, что лучше не лезть сейчас. Не то чтобы он меня убил за то, что я сделал, но чувствовать себя нашкодившим первокурсником... ну, такое себе.  
А недавно я попробовал ещё одну штуку. Заметил, что это может работать, как анимагия, почитал, что нашёл, решил попробовать, вдруг получится. Чего мне терять то? Ну, оказалось, есть что. Обратиться не получилось, конечно, разве что частично, и как-то бессмысленно. Перья на руках, как у феникса новорожденного - мокрые, грязные, да к тому же не просто появляются, а вырастают, что тоже неприятно. Но рядом с зубами вообще не стоит. Когда обращаешься обратно, просто выпадают, как листья сухие. Несколько раз с такое проделал, а потом забил.  
А вот через две недели у меня первый зуб выпал.  
Понаставил тут клякс, руки трясутся, даже на словах не могу сосредоточиться. Убил бы сейчас кого-нибудь, вдруг полегчает? В последнее время только об одном думаю все время, вроде лучше, а вроде, наоборот, ещё гаже становится. Очень хочу увидеть Райли. Просто увидеть, на минуту хотя бы. Так хочу, что вчера едва не трансгрессировал к нему в аптеку, в последний момент одумался.  
Но головой-то я понимаю, что идея паршивая. Я семь лет его не видел, и сам виноват, что так получилось. Зачем я тогда это все сделал? Зачем я его бросил?  
Пытался найти плюсы, понять, что я там себе доказал этим, и не нашёл. Так стыдно, аж зубы сводит. Ай, да, зубы, ахах...  
А он бы сейчас меня пожалел. Не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы меня жалели, но от Райли это не кажется чем-то паршивым, и не бесит даже. Носился бы вокруг, пытался что-нибудь сделать. Всегда так было. Может, мне просто нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь вокруг бегал? Почему я тогда не хочу видеть сейчас Клару?  
Вообще-то, прав был тогда Элайдж. Что если я оставлю Райли, то сам стану никому не нужным. Именно так я сейчас себя чувствую, как будто никому нет до меня дела. Я несколько недель не появляюсь ни в Гринготтсе, ни в министерстве, и ни одного письма не пришло. Если б я тут умер, заметили бы только по запаху, и то не скоро. А вот Райли бы так не поступил. Райли бы на второй день забеспокоился, написал, приехал.  
Вот, этого я хочу. Чтобы кто-нибудь забеспокоился.  
Вот допишу это, а потом сожгу дневник, чтобы никто не узнал. Ха.  
Зачем я его бросил? Зачем, зачем, зачем?.."  
  
Запись обрывается на нескольких кривых строчках, разобрать которые не получается из-за чернильных пятен на бумаге.


	9. THROW

Джон не смотрел на Райли. Джон смотрел на окутанный паром Хогвартс-экспресс, в последний раз увозящий их из школы в последних числах июня. Поезд, на который он больше никогда не сядет. Долгий протяжный гудок словно бы оборвал какую-то ниточку внутри, на которой держались остатки его самообладания, и что-то вдруг умерло. Болезненно, безвозвратно умерло, хрипя и затухая под ребрами, как догорающий огонёк свечи. И, наконец, погасло.  
\- Ну? Мы на поезд опоздаем и пешком пойдём, Джонни, - улыбнулся Райли, ожидая, зачем же Джон позвал-таки его сюда, в сторону от остальных студентов, от шума и разговоров.  
Наверное, для чего-то важного?  
\- Я вчера так и не отдал, - Монтгомери вытащил из кармана крохотную коробочку и сунул О'Брайену в руки. - Это тебе. На выпускной.  
Райли с интересом покрутил коробочку в руках, потряс, как ребенок, старающийся угадать содержимое рождественского подарка. А открыв, окончательно расцвел в счастливой улыбке.  
\- Серьезно, что ли?! - он со всей возможной осторожностью достал свой подарок, положил на ладонь и зачем-то полюбовался им на свету. - Блин, я не ждал... спасибо! Классное какое!  
Конечно, классное. Джон все ещё смотрел на поезд, не опуская взгляда на счастливое веснушчатое лицо. Он всю душу вытряс из ювелира, чтобы этот перстень подогнать под нужный размер. Райли, сжав кулак, со всех сторон рассматривал коралловое яблочко в центре, то поворачивая руку, то соседними пальцами поокручивая кольцо по кругу.  
\- Ну вот, мне стыдно! - воскликнул он. - У меня же нет ничего...  
\- Не надо, - коротко отрезал Джон, и улыбка Райли пусть на самую каплю, пусть почти незаметно, но померкла от его тона.  
\- Да, слушай, я ж не настолько...  
\- Просто не надо, ты не обязан, - кое-как через силу выдохнул Монтгомери, собираясь с силами, чтобы сказать то, что на самом деле собирался. - Я хотел поговорить. Я в поезд не сяду.  
\- Почему? - на этот раз лицо Райли вытянулось и улыбка окончательно превратилась в удивлённое выражение.  
\- Мне отсюда быстрее до дома добраться на автобусе, тем более, я могу трансгрессировать с соседней станции, - Джон говорил ровно и по делу, что настораживало ещё сильнее, чем если бы он заикался, ругался и ворчал.  
\- А, ну... ладно, - проговорил Райли, заметно погрустнев.  
Ещё бы! Они всегда ехали вместе. Всегда, каждый год, в одном купе, болтая обо всем на свете, потому что им предстояло расстаться на целое лето, и нужно было вдоволь наговориться. Даже если Джон должен был приехать через неделю в гости. Или Райли к нему - через две. Нет, не важно, они просто всегда ехали на этом поезде, и Джон иногда пропускал свою электричку, чтобы выпить кофе или зайти куда-нибудь в парк, перехватить пару сэндвичей, и его забирал кто-нибудь из родственников. А сейчас Джон так запросто говорит, что не поедет. Как будто это новая, нормальная реальность, резко сменившая предыдущую за минувшие пару дней.  
\- И на счёт нас с тобой, - эта фраза у Джона вышла особенно холодной, отстраненной - возможно, потому что ему с колоссальным трудом далось слово "нас". - Видеться мы не сможем.  
Если бы он хоть на минуту опустил взгляд, то заметил бы, как болезненно дрогнули губы Райли, словно его ударило током.  
\- Да, я тоже думал, - О'Брайен постарался улыбнуться, даже словно бы отшутиться - вышло слабовато. - Работа, все дела, мы же большие мальчики... значит, будем друг другу писать!  
\- Не будем.  
Эти слова вышли настолько резкими, контрастирующими с окружающей действительностью, словно Джон залепил Райли пощечину. По крайней мере, вид у того был именно такой. Озадаченный, даже испуганный.  
\- Ты сейчас приедешь домой, возьмёшь фартук и встанешь с отцом за стойку, - произнес Джон слова, которые заранее заготовил для этого случая. - А я уже подал заявку в Гринготтс, и они скоро получат мои результаты. Нам обоим будет не до писем. И не до друг друга.  
У Райли с лица словно смыло все краски. Даже веснушки, и те потускнели, хотя солнце в июне светило нещадно, опаляло розовые щеки, и рассыпало их щедрыми яркими горстями. Перстень на пальце пришелся как раз кстати, чтобы нервно дёргать его, натирая мозоль.  
\- Тогда... - Райли постарался найти какие-нибудь слова, чтобы в них не было ни вопроса, ни обиды, и это оказалось труднее, чем он думал. - Заходи в аптеку, когда будет время, что ли. Буду рад тебя видеть...  
Больше всего на свете Джону хотелось сказать: "Обязательно!". Но вместо этого он, наконец, коротко взглянул на друга и горько усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, - словно ещё одна пощёчина. - Но спасибо за приглашение.  
  
Поезд гудел, ожидая последних пассажиров. Студенты засовывали в купе свои чемоданы, болтали, делились планами на лето, обменивались памятными мелочами. Райли стоял один посреди платформы, глядя в землю. Джон давно ушёл, и, наверное, уже также давно уехал, вышел на ближайшей остановке и трансгрессировал прямиком в замок, и даже забросил вещи в комнату. А Райли не поднимал головы.  
\- О'Брайен?! - звонкий голос Ингрид оказался громче гудка паровоза. - Тебя где Мерлин носит?! Эй? Райли?..  
Она опустила руку ему на плечо, пока не зная, что случилось, но уже понимая - это было что-то нехорошее. Райли медленно опустился на корточки, будто ждал этого знака или сигнала к действию. Обхватил руками колени.  
И громко протяжно завыл.


	10. HOPE

Один день и девятнадцать часов до точки невозврата:  
  
Не то чтобы в последние дни они проводили вместе много времени. Стоило начать с того, что Монтгомери снова в пух и прах разругался с Камски, после чего оба вынуждены были провести ночь в больничном крыле - почему-то Райли не сомневался, что ночь эта была продуктивной во всех смыслах. Излишне нервное состояние Джона после экзаменов также сказывалось и на общем состоянии, и на настроении, в частности. Тот мог сколько угодно хвалиться своей невозмутимостью всвязи со своими же гениальными мозгами, но плох тот студент, который ни капли, ну вот ни каплюшечки не нервничает перед выпускными тестами! В общем и целом, подводя итог, можно было с уверенностью сказать - Джону было не до Райли. Ровно до этого момента.  
Так уж вышло, что по причине этого "не до" О'Брайен был несколько обижен на товарища, ровно настолько, чтобы смотреть сейчас на него выжидающим взглядом, склоняясь к вопросу: "Ну, и какого черта тебе от меня надо?", но все же этот вопрос ему не задавать. Джон же, в свою очередь, выжидающий многозначительный взгляд друга игнорировал, глядя в сторону и уже с полминуты нервно накручивая кольцо на пальце, словно какой-то особый шарнир, помогающий ему снизить градус тревоги и вернуть к рабочему состоянию речевой аппарат.  
\- Да я по делу, - наконец, выдавил из себя Монтгомери, и у Райли внутри что-то закипело.  
\- А, ну да, никаких сомнений в этом не испытывал, - буркнул он, и только после этого удостоился, наконец, прямого графского взгляда.  
К слову, взгляда весьма обеспокоенного, резкого и неловкого, как будто до Джона ровно в этот момент дошло, что они уже почти неделю не разговаривали. Удовольствие было особенным, редким. Брови Монтгомери болезненно изломились, взметнулись вверх, даже глаза заблестели - не знай Райли его столько лет, поверил бы. Злиться не расхотелось, но градус кипения значительно снизился.  
\- Ну, что за дело у тебя там, давай, вещай, - О'Брайен деловито скрестил руки на груди, дабы придать себе весомости.  
Джон, видимо, решив, что его простили, немедленно просиял. Райли только глаза закатил - как мало ребенку требуется, надо же!  
\- Это личное, - зачем-то пояснил Монтгомери, так, на всякий случай. - В смысле... ты не обидишься?  
\- Ты сначала скажи, на что мне не обижаться, а-то я сейчас тебе пообещаю, а ты... не знаю, сломаешь мне палец?  
\- Райли!  
\- Да шутка, я б на это не обиделся, - улыбнулся О'Брайен, но Монтгомери это все равно не повеселило.  
\- Идиотина, - нахмурился Джон, но зная, что стыдить друга бесполезно, вздохнул и продолжил. - Мне нужна твоя помощь. В вопросе... короче, я хочу кое-кому признаться! До выпускного.  
В целом, у Райли ровно до этого момента было несколько готовых вариантов того, что от него хотят. Например, помочь с костюмом на вечер. Или прикрыть в каком-нибудь не совсем законном деле. Но нет, не то, все не то. Очень трудно было держать лицо хотя бы в том же состоянии, в каком оно было до того, как Джон озвучил свою просьбу. Вообще трудно держать лицо, когда по ощущениям тебе в грудь только что вогнали арматуру. Признаться, значит? Ну, класс. Да. Рано или поздно это бы все равно случилось. Райли пару раз моргнул - оказывается, сдерживать слёзы труднее, чем сдерживать прущего на тебя кентавра, а О'Брайен, между прочим, пробовал! В слезах была сложность: те были слишком хрупкими, вроде держишь, а все равно осколками прилетает.  
\- Да ладно?! Я уж думал, не доживу! - вопреки всем своим внутренним ощущениям воскликнул Райли и хлопнул Джона по плечу. - Ну, и кто эта крошка? Она хоть с нашего курса?  
Монтгомери по-прежнему хмурился, но теперь начал делать это как-то стыдливо.  
\- Я же сказал, это личное, - огрызнулся он, и тут же, поняв, с кем говорит, осекся. - То есть, Рай, я не могу тебе сказать. Сейчас, по крайней мере.  
Арматуру в груди провернули, кажется, против часовой стрелки.  
\- Она хоть красотка, я надеюсь? - из-за охрипшего от нервов голоса вышло даже лучше, чем планировалось, со всей серьёзностью.  
Джон задумался, и в этой задумчивости мечтательно облизнул губы. Арматуру нагрели где-то градусов до трёхсот, не меньше.  
\- Лучше всех, - Монтгомери уверенно тряхнул светлой чёлкой, не замечая, что Райли мечтает завыть прямо здесь, за целую неделю до наступления полнолуния. - Так ты поможешь?!  
А куда ему деться, собственно?..  
\- И как мне тебе помочь, если я даже не в курсе, кто там твоя зазноба? - вот, опять, Райли говорил со злостью, которую не мог сдержать, а выходило именно так, как должно, за что он мысленно благодарил Мерлина, господа нашего Иисуса Христа и абсолютную эмоциональную неграмотность Монтгомери.  
Джон в ответ только замолчал, вновь нервно прокручивая кольцо раз за разом. И даже бледные щеки порозовели.  
\- Мне нужна удача.  
\- Что, прости?.. - Райли не ослышался, скорее, просто не верил, что правильно понял просьбу.  
Монтгомери не выдержал, снял кольцо и сунул в карман. Повторить было трудно, особенно трудно было пояснить.  
\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать! - то ли смущённо, то ли зло - чёрт его разберёт - выпалил, наконец, он.  
\- И с каких пор ты в эту муть верить начал? - прищурился Райли, арматура в груди которого, по ощущениям, уже не просто проворачивалась, а вставала вертикально, распарывая органы.  
Надо же, весьма иронично! Джон, его Джонни, в которого он, как дурак, влюблён с самого пятого курса, хочет его поцеловать! Сам! Чтобы потом пойти и признаться в любви кому-то другому.  
\- А кто сказал, что я в нее раньше не верил? - в тон ему вторил Монтгомери.  
\- А чего тогда не пользовался?  
Вопрос был буквально на грани. С тем же успехом Райли мог прямо спросить: "И чего ты раньше ни разу меня не поцеловал?!"  
\- Я сейчас впервые в жизни в себе не уверен! - снова огрызнулся Джон, и О'Брайену потребовалось все мужество, чтобы не заплакать по-настоящему, уже без шуток и оговорок.  
Все серьёзнее, чем он думал. Лучшим вариантом было отказать. Сказать, что он не целует парней (Камски не в счёт, к тому же, он сам лез первым и без разрешения), что он не целует конкретно Джона (кратковременный урок несколько лет назад за поцелуй не считается), что он не в настроении или что магия ирландского поцелуя не действует на чью-то там личную жизнь. Но была одна загвоздка. Райли не мог отказать своему Джонни. Даже в этом.  
\- Тогда давай по быстрому, мне ещё переодеваться перед церемонией, - буркнул О'Брайен и опустил руки, стараясь максимально расслабиться и ни о чем не думать.  
По быстрому не получилось. Джон краснел, бледнел, зачем-то расстегнул манжеты на рубашке и завернул рукава. Райли нетерпеливо отбивал ногой рваный ритм, чувствуя, как его решимость с каждой секундой угасает. Угораздило же согласиться!  
\- Я тут состарюсь раньше! И девка твоя состарится и помрёт, если будешь кота за яйца тянуть! - воскликнул он, отчего Джон нервно вздрогнул.  
\- Да я... ладно, сейчас, дай мне десять секунд.  
Райли вздохнул и начал считать. Десять. Джон снова опустил рукава, если в этом вообще был смысл. Девять. Застегнул манжеты - очень классные запонки, просто потрясающие запонки, ещё и только ему идут. Восемь. Откинул со лба взмокшую за время напряжённого разговора чёлку. Семь. Спрятал лицо в ладонях - ну и дурачье! Шесть. Провел по щекам, как будто попытался смыть с себя смущение - не получилось. Пять. Да когда же все это кончится?! Четыре. Выдохнул. Как будто в воду ледяную с обрыва прыгать собрался. Три. Положил руку Райли на плечо. Два. Кровь в висках застучала, как же вовремя... Один.  
Джон наклонился, и Райли ощутил на своих губах его дыхание.  
Все раздражение, боль, обиду словно дождём смыло. О'Брайен думал, что Монтгомери просто слегка его поцелует, может, даже в щеку, как целовали все остальные. Ровно до момента, пока горячая ладонь не легла на его затылок. Джон наклонил голову и мягко, едва касаясь, прижался к его губам своими. Райли перестал дышать. А если бы сердце можно было остановить усилием воли, он бы и это сейчас сделал. Монтгомери слегка надавил на его затылок, притягивая его к себе, прижимая сильнее, и Райли было безумно стыдно не сопротивляться ему, даже для вида. Но он не хотел сопротивляться.  
Джон поцеловал его один раз, второй, закрыл глаза и раскрыл рот шире, оставляя на губах Райли влажный след. Можно было даже закончить на этом, но... но тогда Джон поцелует кого-то другого! О'Брайен потянулся за ним, понятия не имея, что делает, приоткрыл губы, и позволил углубить поцелуй, разорвать который теперь стало в десятки раз сложнее. Особенно когда язык Джона тут же скользнул ему в рот, вызвав первый за все это время рваный вдох.  
Райли приподнялся на цыпочках, слепо вцепившись в плечи Монтгомери, чтобы не свалиться, и был подхвачен тут же, и ещё крепче прижат к горячей груди, до которой до этого даже дотронуться боялся вот уже много месяцев. А Джон все также целовал его, пальцами зарывшись в кудри на затылке, опустив руку с плеча на спину, на пояс, так что мог обхватить ей Райли целиком, что и делал медленно, но настойчиво. У О'Брайена внутри все горело. От того, что можно поскуливать от удовольствия, и Джон ничего не скажет - это же Райли, Райли всегда так делает, он неисправим! От того, как настойчиво Монтгомери прикусывает его губы, тут же целуя, как проталкивает язык ещё глубже, в запале сжимает руку и слишком сильно дёргает Райли за волосы. Как вжимает в себя, держит, тянет ещё ближе, ещё теснее, настолько, что ещё минута, и им обоим будет так неловко, что перед церемонией вручения дипломов придётся пить какое-нибудь зелье от излишнего притока крови к лицу. И не только к лицу, пожалуй...  
Но Джону нужно было дышать, а Райли все ещё помнил. Ему было хорошо. Так хорошо, что он бы с радостью остался в этом моменте навсегда, избавившись одним махом и от душевных терзаний, и от проклятья, заодно - оно ведь никогда не мешало О'Брайенам заниматься, скажем так, продолжением рода, верно? Но хорошего не бывает много. Джон поцеловал в последний раз, провел большим пальцем по губам - Райли так заигрался, что едва не прикусил его. Слегка отодвинулся. Теплое дыхание с кожи исчезло. И в голове прояснилось.  
Джон целовал не его. Джону нужна была удача. Так ведь ты сказал, Монтгомери? Поцелуй для того, чтобы признаться кому-то в любви. Поцелуй с лучшим другом, который не будет против, после которого обязательно почувствуешь себя увереннее. Райли зажмурился, пряча стыд как можно глубже. Да как же он мог вообще во все это поверить?! Смутная, но такая сладкая надежда на то, что все это действительно правда, что он заслужил, наконец, свое маленькое счастье, исчезла вместе с ласковым прикосновением руки и чужим дыханием.  
Да и какая, к чёрту, надежда? Это же Монтгомери. Граф Монтгомери! А он всего лишь... Райли. На что здесь вообще можно было надеяться?  
\- Рай, я... - Джон хотел было что-то сказать, но Райли угрём выкрутился из его рук.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, тебе хватит, - кивнул он, снова хлопая Монтгомери по спине - кажется, сильнее обычного. - Можешь валить признаваться!  
\- Да я не... - снова начал Джон, но договорить сегодня ему было не суждено.  
\- Расскажешь потом, как прошло, а я уже опаздываю. Давай, на церемонии увидимся.  
Райли вылетел из пустого класса быстрее, чем Джон успел сказать ещё хоть слово.  
  
Джон обессиленно прислонился к стене, а заодно и вдарил по ней кулаком, на сколько хватило силы. Вот, и его надежда рассыпалась, словно карточный домик. Последний день, последний шанс признаться Райли, и что он получает? Проваленный план, а ведь какой план!  
А времени оставалось все меньше. И надежда таяла, как таяло на губах ощущение долгожданного поцелуя.


	11. DISGUSTING

Один день и одиннадцать часов до точки невозврата:  
  
Джон ждал его у входа в зал, но так и не смог дождаться. Когда нервы натянулись до предела, оказалось, что Райли - если верить его одногруппникам - все ещё в гостиной факультета. Джон то и дело поправлял маску, обязательная часть выпускного костюма. В попытках расслабиться залпом выпил первый же подхваченный с подноса бокал. Ни с кем не разговаривал и ни с кем не танцевал. Хотел даже выйти прогуляться по школе, может, встретил бы Камски, от которого бы получил наиценнейший совет перестать париться. Но остался.  
Райли спустился только через час.  
Сердце застучало сильнее, колотясь в груди, как запертая птица - Джон весь был как птица, даже маска и та с клювом. Но клетка не поддалась. К Райли было невозможно даже подойти толком.  
Казалось, Монтгомери он игнорировал. Высматривая знакомую рыжую макушку среди множества пестрых нарядов, блесток, золота, цветных перьев, Джон нервно комкал в руках салфетку, скручивая ее в тугой жгут и разворачивая снова, раз за разом.  
Несколько раз им с Райли, все же, удавалось пересечься, но в такие моменты О'Брайен лишь улыбался, тут же отводил глаза и снова исчезал, только сполох края алой мантии ещё виднелся в полутьме зала некоторое время. Джон выловил его в полночь. Буквально за руку.  
\- Да чего?! - возмутился Райли, и Монтгомери заметил, наконец, что тот уже пьян, к тому же, сильнее положенной нормы.  
Вопрос поставил Джона в тупик. И правда, а чего?  
Можно было разве что только в лоб сказать: "Рай, я тут тебе в любви признаться хотел, не уделишь минутку?".  
\- Хотел поговорить, - буркнул Джон первую относительную правду, пришедшую ему в голову, со враньём у него все равно было паршиво, Райли даже пьяным заметит.  
\- Ой, Джонни, у меня сейчас язык другим занят, - рассмеялся О'Брайен, не слишком твердо стоя на ногах. - Он заплетается и плохо разговаривает.  
\- Да тебе не надо говорить особо, ты просто послушай, - произнёс Джон, не в силах оторвать взгляд от шеи Райли и ворота рубашки, испачканного чьей-то яркой помадой.  
Стало гадко. Монтгомери словно бы на автомате настаивал на разговоре, который заранее продумал до мелочей, но все рушилось так стремительно, что он уже корил себя, что вообще взялся за эту идею. Все должно было быть иначе. Вот, он целует Райли днём, перед церемонией выпуска, Райли говорит ему: "ну, теперь можешь идти признаваться". И Джон отвечает: "Да, разумеется. Я люблю тебя".  
Как все было просто. И как же сейчас все стало паршиво. Казалось, если он не остановится, то окончательно все испортит, и больше Райли с ним не заговорит, никогда-никогда не заговорит...  
А помада на рубашке только отчетливее говорила, как сильно О'Брайену дались его романтические признания.  
\- А давай все эти серьёзные штуки завтра, а? - заканючил Райли. - Или послезавтра, а-то завтра, наверное, голова будет...  
Он пошатнулся, сделав полшага назад, и, разумеется, наступил на подол мантии. Джон, как всегда, не раздумывая поймал товарища за руку, не давая воссоединиться с полом. Да что бы Райли без него делал все эти годы, только совсем все переломал себе!  
Но О'Брайен выпрямился, на удивление, резко и слишком точно для пьяного. И впервые за эти самые годы руку отдернул.  
Джона как будто током ударили. Если это происходит после того поцелуя, значит... он ему, выходит, противен?  
\- Ну, извини, Монтгомери, меня там дамы ждут, - Райли шутливо поклонился, успев уцепиться за ближайший столик и вдребезги разбив стоявший на нём бокал. - Ох, пардоне муа, господа!  
Джона омерзительно затошнило, будто это не Райли, а он тут выпил сегодня больше дозволенного. Салфетка, которую он скручивал так долго, на очередном витке больно врезалась в пальцы, содрала кожу. В целом, Монтгомери с радостью бы содрал кожу со всего себя целиком, прямо сейчас.  
\- А, признание твоё, как оно там? - небрежно бросил О'Брайен до того, как удалиться.  
Джон изнутри прикусил щёку, держа лицо.  
\- Никак, - отрезал он, чересчур резко, хотя... нет больше никакого чересчур. - Не работает твоя магия, О'Брайен. И удачу ты не приносишь.  
Райли, кажется, не удивился, а оттого особенно и не расстроился. Больше они не разговаривали. Пару раз О'Брайен замечал друга и даже махал ему через зал, но у Джона не было настроения так же радостно махать в ответ.  
Между ними всегда было нечто. Прочное, твёрдое и нерушимое, как казалось, ни за что на свете. Однажды Джон сказал: ты всегда будешь со мной, и Райли ответил, что будет. Они были детьми, и оставались ими сейчас, отчасти, но раньше всё было проще. Раньше они не выходили друг без друга из замка. Все их затеи были общими, не существовало такой вещи, которую бы кто-то из них полностью делал "сам". Дуэльный клуб - да, Джона выгнали, но разве он пропустил хотя бы один турнир или тренировку? Походы в Хогсмид на выходных, домашние задания, поездки на каникулах. Вот они, двое, и им так хорошо, и они могут все-все рассказать друг другу!  
И вот, Джон попытался рассказать Райли о своих чувствах, и что он получил? Отвратительный вечер и такого отвратительного себя. Отвратительного и жалкого. Скрученная салфетка, хоть и из тонкой, но ткани, давно превратилась в множество окровавленных обрывков.  
Он подхватил с подноса ещё один бокал, и снова выпил залпом. Каким по счету был этот бокал, Джон не помнил.  
А ещё хуже было то, что он начинал завидовать Райли, с каждой секундой, с каждой каплей вина. Завидовать и злиться. На Райли! Быть такого не могло! Но ведь было.  
У него было все, чего так хотелось Джону. Смех и улыбки в кругу людей, которые не считают тебя чудовищем. Внимание симпатичных ему людей. Приехавшие на выпускной родители... Джон долго стоял и смотрел издалека, как Райли, сияющий, счастливый обладатель диплома волшебника, разговаривает с отцом, гордо треплющим огненные кудри. Как мама поправляет ему галстук. Как отец, смеясь, обнимает сына за плечо. Встречается взглядом с Джоном, кивает и улыбается и ему.  
А Джон не улыбается. За что ему теперь и горько, и стыдно.  
Его родители не приехали. Он ведь взрослый, самостоятельный. Без пяти минут ликвидатор заклятий, прямо как Чарли. Староста школы, получивший высшие баллы по всем предметам. Гордость и опора семьи. Он справится один, а поздравят его после, дома.  
Джон бы все отдал: и значок, и диплом, и любые тёплые слова, что угодно, только за то, чтобы его тоже обнимали и поздравляли в честь его выпускного.  
И теперь он злился, так злился, что у Райли было все, буквально все, а он сидел и ловил взглядом его мелькающую в зале фигуру. Как собака. Отвратительно, до омерзения отвратительно!  
\- Ты чего грустишь?..  
Джон поднял взгляд. Она стояла над ним, слегка наклонившись, и она была обеспокоена. Хоть кто-то в этом зале, кто о нем волнуется!  
Клара. Ещё одна староста школы, действительно хорошая девочка, такая ответственная. И красивая. Мантия на ней тоже была алой, как свежие маки. И длинные, до пояса, волосы слегка вились, особенно на кончиках. Не рыжие, правда, но...  
Джон глубоко втянул носом воздух и услышал лёгкий аромат её духов. А ведь ему нравилась Клара. И, не будь он так зациклен на своей идиотской влюблённости, может, нравилась бы ещё больше. Джон вдруг представил, как бы они красиво смотрелись вместе. Все выпитые бокалы дополнили образ, нашептывая что-то о восхитительной мягкости ее губ и заманчиво упругой груди под шелковой пелериной парадного костюма.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что я грущу? - Джон улыбнулся и поднялся, заставив Клару тут же посмотреть на него на этот раз снизу вверх. - Жду самую потрясающую женщину, чтобы пойти танцевать.  
\- И где она? - Клара закрутила головой по сторонам.  
\- Здесь.  
Монтгомери беззастенчиво положил руку девушке на талию. Клара покраснела, но не сопротивлялась. Может, она тоже выпила. Может, Джон тоже ей нравился. Может, и то, и другое.  
Монтгомери сыпал бесчисленными комплиментами, танцевал только с ней, говорил только с ней и ни на минуту не лишал своего внимания. Разве что в те моменты, когда поверх голов замечал знакомое лицо. И тогда все его действия становились ещё настойчивее, ещё яростнее, словно ему все время было мало. Мало смеха Клары, разговоров, таких увлекательных, словно они двое знали друг друга всю жизнь. Мало ощущения ее крохотных пальцев на своих плечах и тепла ее тела под тонким платьем. Это все было не тем, и Джон лихорадочно искал, полностью завоевывая ее для себя, ни с кем не разделяя.  
Джон настаивал, и они поцеловались. Джон настаивал ещё сильнее, и Клара позволила ему целовать ее шею. Дальше Джон мог не настаивать, потому что Клара и сама была не против. Он был пьян, он был зол, а Клара была красивой, доброй и заботливой. Джон вдыхал запах ее волос, в котором не было ни травы, ни яблок. И, наконец, счастливо забыл о том, чью фигуру всю ночь искал взглядом в толпе разноцветных масок.  
  
Двадцать часов до точки невозврата:  
  
Райли стало немного стыдно, но только утром. Наверное, стоило все же поговорить с Джоном вчера. Выслушать его. Ему ведь, вроде, девчонка отказала?..  
Но за общей болтовнёй в Большом зале за завтраком Монтгомери так горячо и сладко целовался с Кларой, что стыд сошел на нет и сменился томительным горьким разочарованием. Тем же, что было вчера. Джон буквально ни на минуту не отрывался от нее, и в другой ситуации Райли пошутил бы, что рано или поздно он ее просто сожрёт. Но шутить не хотелось.  
\- Ты вчера что-то хотел мне сказать? - он все же выловил Джона несколькими часами позже, совершенно случайно столкнувшись с ним в коридоре.  
\- Да? - интонации Монтгомери были непривычно холодными и отстранёнными. - Прости, не помню, о чем. Не важно было, видимо.  
\- Ну и ладно, - пожал плечами О'Брайен. - Так что, я всё-таки приношу удачу?  
\- А? - Джон словно отвечал ему из какого-то другого измерения, с некоторой задержкой. - Да, возможно. Но вообще-то, нет. Это не удача, если ты о Кларе.  
Райли многозначительно кивнул. Ну, что ж, окей. Пусть так.  
\- Прости, золото, я украла твоего друга, - Клара поправила Райли кудряшку и застенчиво посмотрела на Монтгомери.  
\- За что прощать? - удивился О'Брайен и заговорщическим шепотом добавил: - Думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы его Жаклин украла?!  
\- Не говори так! Джеки хорошая...  
\- Шутка, Клэр, просто шутка!  
  
И снова они с Джоном не разговаривали. Райли даже успел вставить слово, что Джонни уж слишком быстро меняет девушек, раз ему вчера успели отказать. На что получил едкий ответ, что у него этих девушек не далее как прошлой ночью было шестеро.  
  
Дневник Джонатана Монтгомери, 2000 год, запись сделана в последних числах июня.  
Две страницы, исписанные неровными буквами, залитые чернилами, в нескольких местах перьевая ручка разорвала пергамент от чересчур сильного нажима. В записи повторяется одна и та же строчка, написанная в истерике в состоянии алкогольного опьянения:

_"Я не хочу больше тебя любить"_


	12. SLIPPERY

\- Куда ты?  
Джон вышел из ванной как раз вовремя, когда Клара всего в одной туфле силилась надеть вторую, держась за стену. В этой позе она и застыла, судя по лицу, успев крайне разочароваться, что сбежать раньше ей не удалось. Теперь вот и разговор ещё этот...  
\- С подружками, гулять, - твердо ответила она, как бы говоря, что это ее решение, и точка.  
\- Ты вчера ходила.  
Клара поджала губы. А, впрочем, чего она ждала? Что ее муж, вопреки своим привычкам, улыбнётся и скажет: "конечно, милая, иди развейся, передавай привет девочкам"? Джон даже внимания не обратил, полностью занятый тем, чтобы поправить доходящие до самых локтей бинты, туго обтягивающие предплечья и кисти.  
\- У тебя есть идеи лучше? - спросила Клара, используя последнюю попытку свести на нет назревающий конфликт.  
\- Чтобы ты осталась, - тон безо всяких пояснений говорил о том, что попытка провалилась.  
\- И чем мы займёмся?  
\- Мы? - Джон поднял, наконец, на неё удивлённый взгляд. - Я устал, и планировал лечь спать раньше. И хотелось бы сделать это не одному. А, и, вместе поужинать, например, что тебя не устраивает?  
"Консерватизм и попытки контролировать всю мою жизнь", - хотелось ответить Кларе. Так трудно было убедить себя в том, что это все манипуляция. Что как бы красиво ни звучали слова о совместном ужине, дело было только в том, что Джон не хотел выпускать её из дома. И пока что делал это только на словах. Обычно она велась, раз за разом наступая на одни и те же грабли. Нет, на этот раз она своих ошибок повторять не будет. Кто-то должен был ставить Монтгомери на место!  
\- Тогда покажи сначала руки, - заявила Клара, усевшись на обтянутый кожей табурет возле входной двери, но не снимая туфель.  
Лицо Джона из спокойно-беззаботного стало вдруг ледяным, напряжённым. Тоже знакомое выражение. Вроде, и не скажешь, о чем он там себе думает, только взгляд колючий и узкие ноздри раздуваются быстрее обычного. Разгневанная хищная птица. Кларе было немного страшно, но она сидела на табурете и ждала ответа, твердо решив не отступать сегодня.  
\- Мы об этом уже говорили, - отрезал Джон, считая, что этих слов будет достаточно.  
\- Я хочу не говорить, я хочу видеть, - настаивала Клара. - Насколько серьезны эти ожоги, как ты их получил? Ты так и не сказал, обещал рассказать потом...  
\- Значит, потом и расскажу, - огрызнулся Монтгомери.  
\- Потом наступило, Джон. Покажи сейчас.  
\- Ты думаешь, я вру тебе? - прищурился он, и Клара с искренним удивлением целиком окинула его взглядом.  
Это ей в голову не приходило. О чем Джон мог ей врать? Да, у него руки в бинтах, и она не знала, на сколько все плохо, он вернулся таким со своего последнего заказа. И в больницу идти не хотел, но это ведь Джон! Будь он хоть при смерти, а к целителю его можно только принести, предварительно связав. Она всего лишь хотела знать, хотела, чтобы он доверял ей, просто попытался! Они же столько лет женаты...  
\- Нет, конечно, я просто...  
\- Почему наслово тогда не веришь? - Джон с каждой фразой сильнее закипал.  
Даже если бы Клара сейчас согласилась остаться дома и сделать все так, как он хочет, вечер уже был безнадежно испорчен. Но в душе она не жалела.  
\- Я не говорю, что не верю, я прошу показать! - воскликнула она, поражаясь тому, что повторяет это в третий раз. - Ты мне не чужой человек.  
\- Правда? - тон из холодного стал издевательским. - То-то ты других людей всегда выбираешь.  
\- Не переводи стрелки!  
Их отношения себя изжили, и Клара это понимала. Да, все было правда прекрасно, просто восхитительно! Джон казался ей таким ответственным, взрослым, сильным, особенно рядом с другими их сверстниками. Он решал все проблемы. Он совершал сложные выборы за них обоих. Он берег её от людей, которые могли причинить ей боль. А когда все стало таким, как сейчас, Клара не заметила.  
Но особенно он изменился в этот самый последний год. С каждым днём всё хуже выглядел, становился злее и резче, уделял ей все меньше времени, уходил куда-то на несколько дней без предупреждения. Мог накричать, а потом готов был на коленях вымаливать прощения. Клара прощала. И все повторялось снова. Вот, и сейчас, с этими ожогами, почему ему вообще пришло в голову, что она может считать его лжецом? Разве что только...  
\- Так, я серьезно, покажи руки, - Клара поднялась с табуретки, напрочь забыв, что куда-то собиралась.  
\- С каких это пор ты командуешь? - прорычал Джон, неосознанно отворачиваясь, несмотря на намертво перемотанные предплечья.  
\- С таких, когда ты позвал меня жениться. Показывай!  
\- В таком случае, я совершил ошибку.  
Клару словно ударили наотмашь по лицу, и она так и осталась стоять, ошарашенная, ослепленная его словами. Конечно, иногда Джон говорил совершенно неприятные вещи. Но не такие. Это же все равно, что он поднял бы на неё руку!  
Палочка, как обычно, лежала в кармане, и пальцы сжались на древке. Она получит то, чего хочет!  
\- Диффиндо!  
Она немного перестаралась. Джон зашипел от боли, рефлекторно хватаясь за глубокий порез, образовавшийся на правой руке. Разрезанные бинты лохмотьями упали на пол.  
\- Ты с ума сошла! - воскликнул он, отворачиваясь и усиленно пряча руку, с которой на пол уже упало несколько свежих красных капель.  
Но Клара видела.  
\- Что это? - спросила она, не решаясь шагнуть ни вперёд, ни назад.  
Не было никаких ожогов. Ни ожогов, ни ран, ни содранной, только-только заживающей кожи. Абсолютно чистая рука, можно даже сказать, обычная. Если не считать влажных слипшихся перьев, покрывающих ее рваными клочьями от запястья до локтя. Где-то совсем маленькие, где-то длинные, вросшие под кожу или, наоборот, опадающие на пол от одного дуновения. Заговоренные, по-видимому, бинты осели грязным серым тряпьем у ног Джона, и на одной руке теперь пальцы были по-прежнему такими же, как всегда, а на другой - Клара смогла видеть, магия развеялась - длинные, узловатые, шелушащиеся, похожие на бледные птичьи лапы с полупрозрачными когтями и яркими голубыми венами.  
Джон заметил ее замешательство и испуганный взгляд, ухмыльнулся и вдруг неспешно размотал бинты и на второй руке.  
\- Нравится? Довольна? - поинтересовался он, поворачивая кисть то одной, то другой стороной. - Давай, не отворачивайся, ты же посмотреть хотела!  
\- Что с тобой случилось? - повторила Клара свой вопрос, уже более твердо, но по-прежнему не решаясь надолго задерживать взгляд на его руках.  
Джон с любопытством и омерзением посмотрел на свои пальцы, дернул за одно из перьев и, попорщившись, бросил его на пол - выступила еще пара капель крови.  
\- Сложная работа, тяжелый период, - с наигранным вздохом ответил он. - Ты так и не сказала мне, ты довольна?  
Разумеется, Клара не была довольна. Это совершенно не то, чего она ожилала! Да что угодно, но... не это! Да, конечно, это был Джонатан, и ему явно было плохо, и он нуждался в поддержке. Но как пересилить себя хотя бы просто посмотреть на эти отслаивающиеся чешуйки кожи, и гноящиеся вросшие влажные перья...еще и запах, мерзкий запах, как от мокрой протухшей тряпки.  
\- С этим... можно что-то сделать? - неуверенно спросила она.  
\- Думаешь, я кайфую от этого, и сохраняю в первозданном виде? - нахмурился Джон. - Я не знаю. Вероятно, можно, но я пока не знаю, что. Так тебе все-таки не нравится?  
\- Конечно, мне не нравится! - вскрикнула Клара, теряя последние крохи терпения. - Как это вообще может кому-то понравиться, ты в своем уме?!  
Джон кивнул собственным мыслям. Нет, он не злился на ее слова. Он их ждал.  
\- И ты ничего мне не рассказывал?! - продолжала она, будто сорвавшаяся с невидимого поводка, который сама же на себя повесила. - Это ведь заклятье, верно? Где ты его подцепил? А если это опасно? Мы живем в одном доме!  
\- Мне казалось, здесь должна быть фраза "мы женаты", - съязвил Монтгомери.  
\- Мне уже давно кажется, что ты передумал, - с горечью выкрикнула Клара. - Ведешь себя, как чужой человек, говоришь со мной, тогда когда тебе самому захочется. Я замуж выходила за другого человека, Джон, а не за такого скользкого, двуличного...  
Фраза ее прервалась звуком глухохо удара кулака о дверь. С петель та, конечно, не слетела, но Джон постарался. На поверхности осталась глубокая неровная вмятина. Клара в ужасе сделала шаг назад, но уперлась спиной в стену.  
\- Мне кажется, ты меня больше не любишь, - почти шепотом закончила она свои слова, комком слез застрявшие в горле.  
Джон погладил сбитые покрасневшие костяшки, скорее машинально, затирая саднящую боль большим пальцем. Без сожаления о содеянном окинул взглядом испорченную дверь. И на испуг Клары даже внимания не обратил.  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что я тебя вообще любил?  
Звенящее молчание, казалось, заставило окна во всем доме покрыться инеем. Джон улыбнулся, так легко, так тепло, глядя на ссадины на руке, что и не задумаешься, что это всего лишь вранье. Что ничего хорошего не предвещает эта его улыбка.  
\- Ты моя жена, с любовью это никак не связано, - продолжал он. - Можешь истерить, можешь плакать, но признай, тебе повезло, что я вообще тебя выбрал. В чем ты нуждалась все эти годы? Правильно, ни в чем. Почему я ничего не говорил? Да потому что очевидно было, что тебе станет мерзко.  
У Клары дрожали губы. Все, что строилось столько лет, а после вдруг начало рассыпаться по песчинке, по капле, рухнуло вдруг в один момент, из-за одной фразы. Как же трудно было поверить, что не все эти годы, а сейчас, именно сейчас Джонатан впервые говорит ей правду.  
А ведь, если подумать, вспомнит ли она хотя бы раз, когда он сказал ей, что любит ее?  
\- Не ври себе, ты меня тоже не любила.  
\- Заткнись!  
И Джон, наконец, обернулся, посмотрев не в пустоту за ее спиной, а на нее саму.  
\- Бросишь все сейчас, потому что я такой? - он раскинул руки, и впервые за последний год Клара во всей красе увидела, как же он изменился: ввалившиеся щеки, болезненно заострившиеся лицо, впалый живот, руки, казалось, длиннее, чем нужно, и эти перья, как коричнево-черный гной, покрывающий предплечья. - Потому что, а что ты скажешь людям? Как ты это объяснишь? Придется терпеть. Ты умеешь терпеть, Клара?  
\- Замолчи! - ей хотелось разрыдаться от переполнявшей ее злости, потому что Джон был прав и не прав одновременно, но говорил так уверенно, что она не смогла бы противопоставить ему ни одного своего слова. - Ты, мерзкое... чудовище!  
Джон снова посмотрел на свои руки. По-видимому, причины для слова "чудовище" у них разнились. Клара ненавидела каждое слово, которое он говорит, и именно их считала мерзкими. А Джон считал мерзким то, что видел.  
\- Да. Пожалуй.  
А еще он видел, что Клара снова сжимала в руке волшебную палочку. И безошибочно понял, что направлять на него эту палочку она не собирается.  
\- Куда ты? - повторил он свой первый вопрос, хмурясь и резко меняя тон.  
\- Куда угодно, - ее голос сел от страха и злости, и слова вышли едва слышными. - Не подходи.  
\- Я тебя не отпускал, - если минуту назад казалось, что Джон только и мечтает избавиться от нее, то сейчас все изменилось так резко и кардинально, что у Клары снова свело горло - и снова от ужаса.  
Он ведь и правда ее не отпустит. А потом... она уже не знала, что может случиться потом. Она его вообще больше не знала.  
Дрожащими пальцами она еще сильнее сжала палочку.  
\- Я сказала не подходи, - прошептала она.  
\- Клара! Стой!  
Громкий хлопок. И только шлейф духов, оставивший короткое воспоминание о ее присутствии.  
\- Клара!  
Пальцы прошли сквозь воздух в том месте, где она только что стояла. Джон так и замер с протянутой рукой, будто тянулся к чему-то и никак не мог ухватиться. Он стоял так около минуты, а после медленно, словно каждое движение давалось ему с колоссальным трудом, прижал ладони к измученному лицу.  
Что он наделал? Что он, идиот, наделал?!  
\- Клара, - повторял он раз за разом, хрипло, надрывно. - Прости меня, Клара...  
Он ведь знал, что когда-нибудь сорвется. Знал, что нельзя вечно сдерживать себя, и что Клара не будет долго терпеть его недомолвки. Говоря то, что сказал ей, Джон не жалел, но сейчас, оставшись в одиночестве в пустом доме, вдруг начал жалеть. Быть одному стало невыносимо. Даже час, даже минуту!  
С глухим отчаянным криком несдерживаемой злости он еще несколько раз ударил в многострадальную дверь, в кровь сбивая костяшки, но и это не помогло. Одна часть его надеялась, что Клара передумает и вернется, и сделает это достаточно быстро. Другая, рациональная, понимала - не вернется. Ни сейчас, ни завтра, никогда.  
Также, как Райли ни разу не пришел к нему, не попытался его найти.  
Мысли о Кларе вдруг вытеснились из головы еще большим сожалением, прогрызающим в Джоне сквозную дыру вот уже долгие месяцы. Райли, которому он со злости, по глупости, из-за глупой детской боли от неразделенных эмоций, наговорил столько ужасных вещей. И с тех пор ни разу его не видел.  
Прошло семь лет, а Райли не вернулся. Так почему Клара должна была вернуться, в таком случае?  
Автоматически, бездумно Джон зашел в ванную и достал упаковку заранее заговоренных бинтов. нужно было перевязать руки. Если кто-нибудь увидит это, будет плохо. Еще хуже, чем было сейчас. В какой-то степени, ему было наплевать, но страх и отвращение подстегивали. Да, он чудовище. Вот уже год как он медленно, но верно становится чудовищем, и ничего не может с этим поделать. Сначала выпали зубы - и выросли новые, чужие. Теперь эти перья. И боль в спине, постоянная боль в спине. На том месте, где у Джона была татуировка, целиком покрывающая плечи, ребра, поясницу. Три пары крыльев, будто выжженные на коже. Они забирали его по кусочкам, заменяли на кого-то другого, и пылали, постоянно пылали тупой, ноющей болью.  
Джон каждый день надеялся, что эта боль уйдет. И каждый раз ошибался.  
А сейчас боль только нарастала. Поначалу Джон думал, что дело в нервах. Да, он слишком сильно злился, слишком быстро колотилось сердце. Вот, и голова стала тяжелой, и тянет свинцовой болью затылок. Это пройдет. Все пройдет, нужно только потерпеть. Но боль становилась сильнее. Джон покачнулся, схватился за скользкий кафель - когти царапнули плитку. Едва не упав, держась за раковину Джон поднял глаза, глядя в зеркало. И еле узнал самого себя.  
Он шел медленно, хватаясь за предметы - плохо слушались ноги. Он даже дошел до комнаты и надел валяющуюся на диване рубашку, не понимая, что и зачем делает. Его бил озноб, но ему было жарко. К спине как будто кто-то приложил кусок раскаленного железа. Джон снова пошатнулся, схватился за журнальный столик и, уронив его, сам рухнул на пол с вырвавшимся из груди криком.  
От боли у него потемнело в глазах.  
\- Клара...  
Ему так хотелось, чтобы его пожалели. Сели рядом, как садилась на его кровать мама, гладии по голове до тех пор, пока не уйдут и боль, и страх, и первобытный ужас, с которым смотришь в темноту, в которой что-то невидимо шевелится. Клара никогда его не жалела. Она всего лишь говорила, что он справится. Он ведь мужчина. Он граф Монтгомери. Он лучший среди лучших, у таких нет права на слабости и ошибки. А он так хотел, чтобы его просто пожалели.  
Чтобы едва теплые руки легли на плечи. Чтобы сомкнулись неуверенные объятия, и такой же неуверенный голос сказал, что все будет хорошо. Что все пройдет. Что он будет рядом, пока все не закончится. Чтобы принесли чашку с чаем и криво нарезанный бутерброд, просто так, чтобы был. И тогда боль уйдет. Но никто не жалел Джона. Никто, никогда, кроме...  
\- Райли! - он протяжно завыл на выдохе, не в силах больше держать в себе этот крик. - Райли! Пожалуйста, помоги мне, Рай... пожалуйста!  
Он прижимал руки к мокрому и скользкому от слез лицу. Рубашка на спине пропиталась кровью, прилипла мерзкой ледяной тряпкой. Кровь сочилась отовсюду, из каждого кусочка рисунка на плечах, из каждой черточки, будто кто-то вырезал их заново тупым ножом, раз за разом распарывая кожу.  
\- Рай! Где ты, Райли...  
Джон кричал, и ему казалось, что что-то разрывает его кожу, разламывает кости, и пытается вырваться наружу. Из его тела.  
\- Райли, пожалуйста-а-а... - он плакал, как младенец, захлебывался слезами, обессиленн ударял кулаком по полу и корчился от боли, посторяя одно и то же слово. - Райли, Райли...  
Боль оказалась сильнее него, и Джон, в конце концов, окончательно обессилев, отключился. И сквозь застилающую глаза белую пелену ничего не видел.  
Только слышал короткий, громкий хлопок.


	13. DUNE

Он брел по пустыне, пересекая дюны, которым не было конца. Ветер носил их, и пейзаж неумолимо менялся - Джон даже не знал, в правильную ли сторону идет. Он потерял палочку, и кто он теперь? Жалкое существо, томящееся под палящим солнцем без капли воды. Он не знает, где он. Не знает, сколько времени прошло с момента, когда он сделал первый шаг в неизведанную пустошь. Иногда земля становилась твердой, и каждый шаг отдавался болью, и окаменевший песчаник обжигал ступни даже сквозь подошвы ботинок. Иногда вокруг был только песок, и ноги тонули в нем, не давая двигаться. Только дюны, все также носимые ветром, будто насмехались, снуя туда и сюда вокруг. Так ему казалось. Джон отдал бы все за каплю пресной холодной воды.  
Сизые горы на горизонте не становились ближе, сколько бы он ни шел. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит над ними движущиеся фигуры, но те исчезали, будто мираж, и долго еще не появлялись снова. Каждый раз, ложась спать, он боялся, что повернется во сне, и будет после блуждать по кругу. Нельзя было засыпать на песке, только на камнях. Иначе он умрет раньше. Еще раньше. Но Джон уже смирился с тем, что умрет.  
Он лежал на спине, обессилев, и марево клубилось над ним. Невозможно было сделать ни шага. Едва дыша, он не мог даже жмуриться, и глаза резало от белого высокого пустынного солнца. Пока солнце не накрылось тенью.  
Стервяники. Конечно, он ведь и так почти мертв. Его отец умер также, только он-то оказался в итоге героем. А что его сын? Великий волшебник, да конечно! Силой мысли способный призвать грозу, сейчас он бессилен, будто младенец, всего лишь сломав волшебную палочку. Какая ирония. Вся его жизнь зависит от глупого куска хрупкой древесины. Уж лучше пусть стервятники сожрут его, и его не смогут узнать по побелевшим костям.  
Но тень снизилась и стала огромной, закрыв собой и солнце, и небо, и высокие смеющиеся дюны. Свет блеснул на золотых перьях, сияющих, будто покрытых каплями росы. Джон повернул голову, и встретился взглядом с опустившейся рядом птицей. Если это мираж, то слишком прекрасный. С таким и умирать не так страшно.  
\- Убей меня, - прохрипел Джон, почему-то зная, что птица его поймет.  
Но та лишь качнула гигантской головой, поддела клювом истощенное тело. Подняла глаза к небу и пронзительно крикнула высоким, ястребиным голосом.  
И грянул гром.  
  
\- Тебе повезло, что они тебя нашли, - пожилой шаман дымил своей трубкой, пока Джон, сжимая в руках пиалу с чем-то кисло-горьким, время от времени делал глоток.  
Было не вкусно, зато сдохнуть не хотелось.  
Поселение было крохотным, зато здесь не нужно было прятаться. Магия здесь была сродни чему-то естественному. Обычные, совершенно немагические дети играли с прилетающими на окраину Гром-птицами. Шамана почитали и любили, потому что он умел то, чего не умели другие. Пожалуй, Джон даже не чувствовал себя здесь чужим. Они спасли ему жизнь, как можно быть чужим рядом с людьми, вырвавшими тебя из лап смерти?  
\- Мне нужно домой, - произнес он. - В Британию.  
\- Ты в аризонской пустыне, мальчик, - расхохотался старик. - Погоди немного, наберись сил. И пей.  
Джон послушно выпил. Ну и гадость.  
\- Я сломал палочку... - он не был уверен, что шаман правильно поймет его, но тот понял и укоризненно покачал головой.  
\- Вы, дети, слишком зависите от этих... - он задумчиво подбирал слово. - Новшеств. Ты не сломал ноги и руки, о них переживай больше.  
\- А как вы колдуете? - спросил Джон, не особо понимая, что старик имеет в виду.  
\- Я не колдую, - тот кивнул в сторону. - Они колдуют.  
Спасшая Джона из пустыни Гром-птица, наклонив пернатую голову, неспешно пила из поставленной для нее бочки в тени натянутого на жердях тента.  
  
\- Что это?  
Под песком что-то было. Как невидимые черви, проползающие под землей, оно приблизилось к пожилому шаману и "вползло" в его тело сквозь босые ступни. Джон поморщился - черви всосались под кожу, будто передвигались прямо под ней. Старик не обратил на это внимания, только дождался, когда те закончат, и потер смуглые сухие икры.  
\- Мои дети, - ответил он.  
\- Ну, а если... буквальнее? - Джон терпеть не мог, когда на его вопросы отвечали не точно.  
Шаман запустил пальцы в основание тугих черных кос, потер уставшую голову.  
\- Мои дети, - Тем же тоном повторил он.  
Джон хотел было возмутиться, но замер на полуслове. То есть, это?..  
\- Тридцать лет назад птицы ушли, - произнес старик. - И мы умирали от жажды. Трое моих детей не пережили этот год.  
Это было древнее волшебство. Джон знал о нем слишком мало, знал, что у Манфреда есть нечто подобное. Рисунки на теле, в которых заключена магия. Магия, хранившаяся в тех, кто уже умер, и ушедшая вместе с ними. Если говорить словами романтичных предсказателей и надоедливых журналистов - в рисунках были заключены чьи-то души. У старика было три татуировки: черные плоские змейки, будто нарисованные рукой ребенка, обвивающие обе руки и шею. Иногда он "отпускал" их, и те невидимками ползали под покровом пустыни, приносили вести. Благодаря им шаман знал, когда начнется буря или где следует рыть колодец.  
Но Джона интересовала не сила. Джона интересовала душа.  
\- Как это делается? - спросил он, и старика не обрадовал блеск в его глазах. - Научите меня!  
  
\- Ты должен попросить разрешения, - предупредительно произнес старик.  
\- О, мы договоримся! - Джон растирал руки, как делал всегда перед началом тяжелой работы, если не мог завернуть рукава.  
\- Будь осторожно, дитя, - шаман покачал головой и положил ладонь Джону на плечо. - Надо обладать уверенностью, что тебе это действительно нужно. Помни, ты забираешь себе другого человека. Мертвый или живой, разницы нет...  
\- Да, я уверен, - кивнул Монтгомери. - Уверен.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, опустил пальцы в заранее подготовленную чашу и, поднеся их ко рту, слизнул солоноватую кровь. Проткнул острием ножа ладонь, поморщился от боли и, окунув лезвие в ту же чашу, зажал в руке. Обернулся к старику с по-детски глупой улыбкой.  
\- Папа же не будет против, правда?  
  
Он ничего не видел кроме темноты и ярких вспышек перед глазами. Он кричал, и не слышал собственного крика. Тело будто выворачивали наизнанку. Кто-то пластами срезал кожу с его спины, отрывал клочьями, выламывал кости. Джону даже казалось, будто там, на плечах, на лопатках, что-то неумолимо вырастает из него, как дерево, уходящее корнями к легким, сжимающее сердце. Злой голос в очередной раз повторил ему: "отпусти".  
Но Джон держался, как держится за край колючей ветки утопающий, пока течение пытается вырвать ее из его рук. Он сжимал пальцы мертвой хваткой, и в них билось что-то горячее, клевало ладони, рвало его когтями, стремясь вырваться. И он не отпускал, до тех пор, пока все не закончилось.  
Старик наклонился над ним, и Джон увидел, наконец, его испещренное морщинами и опаленное солнцем лицо.  
\- Как ты, мальчик? - спросил он.  
Джон тяжело втянул воздух.  
\- Как будто на меня скала упала, - ответил он, рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся, отхаркивая на каменистую землю черные кровяные сгустки.  
Шаман больше ничего не сказал. Но доволен он не был.  
  
\- Не используй эту силу слишком часто, - предупредил старик. - Птица решает сама, когда ей взлетать.  
\- Вы о крыльях? - на всякий случай уточнил Джон.  
Шаман кивнул. Рисунки, появившиеся на спине Джона, не были похожи на его собственные. Три пары черных крыльев с тонкими контурами, множеством мелких черточек, будто кто-то долго, с трудом вытачивал их в камне. Они покрывали всю спину до поясницы, а верхние доходили перьями до самых локтей, целиком покрывая плечи. Сам Джон так и не смог их рассмотреть.  
Рисунки у всех были разными. Если человек выбирал себе в компаньоны покровителя, будь то отец, сестра или другой старший член семьи, чаще всего, его татуировка была связана с птицами. Такие, по словам старика, несли волшебнику защиту. Мертвые оберегали его, укрывали от любых невзгод. Но, в основном, по собственному разумению.  
\- Змеи слушают заклинателя, - объяснял шаман. - Птица бережет птенца. Цветы растут из грязи...  
О последствиях неправильного использования магии шаман знал мало, а рассказывал еще меньше. Казалось, что он сердится на Джона, считая его поступок глупым и необдуманным. Но Джон был в себе уверен. Папа с ним. Папа теперь всегда будет с ним. Папа выбрал форму его рисунка, как палочка выбирает волшебника, а значит, он согласился беречь его.  
Джон, определенно, был счастлив. Какие тут могут быть последвия! Разве отец не любил его, собственного сына?..  
  
Он снова брел по пустыне, но теперь смерти он не боялся. Вода заканчивалась, но и край пустоши неумолимо близился. Сизые горы теперь все время были по левую руку, и над ними время от времени кружили Гром-птицы. Джон уверенно шагал сквозь бесконечные пески и камни, стремясь, наконец, попасть домой. Крылья щекотали и немного жгли спину, а может, ее жгло то самое высокое белое солнце.  
В конце концов, Иисус сорок дней бродил по пустыне, а он чем хуже?! Шли тридцать девятые сутки с момента его первого шага.  
\- Хозяин, а вы быть увереным, что он не умереть?..  
Джон остановился и обернулся. Жар сменился духотой, а после прохладной сыростью. Запах песка исчез, став холоднее и напитавшись ароматом травы и влажного дерева. Он закрутил головой по сторонам, ища, откуда мог раздаваться этот едва знакомый голос. Дюны за его спиной плясали под порывами ветра, незаметно, как волны, перетекая с места на место.  
\- Нет.  
Джон закрыл глаза. И проснулся.


	14. ARMOR

\- Хозяин, а вы быть увереным, что он не умереть?..  
\- Нет.  
Мысли Джона, как и спертый воздух вокруг, были вязкими, влажными, и никак не могли собраться так, чтобы он их понял. Этот же воздух неумолимо донёс до него резкий жжёный запах, который, по-видимому, и разбудил спящего. Он этот запах, определённо, уже слышал, только вот никак не мог вспомнить. Хотя, он и себя самого-то не мог вспомнить, куда уж там до запахов.  
\- Так может, я его добить, чтоб зря не мучался?  
Эту фразу Джон расслышал уже отчетливее. Постарался осознать. И осознал. Буквально.  
\- Ннд!.. - совершенно невнятно простонал он едва ворочающимся языком.  
Что-то маленькое, сидящее в изголовье кровати, на которой он лежал, радостно вскрикнуло. Кровать пошатнулась, и Джону показалось, что он на мгновение попал в центр океанского шторма на крохотной лодочке. В голову словно вставили металлический стержень. Он повернулся на бок, скорее рефлекторно, чем из эстетических соображений, и его тут же вырвало.  
\- Ну вот, не успеть проснуться, а уже грязь разводить, - сказано это было ворчливо, но беззлобно. - А Флокси только и убирать!  
Это имя, как ниточка в узелке, потянув за которую, можно распутать остальные, прояснило, отчасти, путанные и мутные мысли.  
\- Флокси?.. - коротко выдохнул Джон, едва приоткрытыми глазами глядя на мельтешащую перед ним фигурку в голубой тюлевой занавеске.  
\- А вы кого ждать, граф Монтгомери? - возмущенно пискнула эльфка. - Королеву британскую? Она за вас не хлопотать, так, как Флокси!  
Джона опять затошнило, но на этом все и закончилось, видимо, вместе с содержимым его желудка. Дышал он коротко и быстро. Сразу после пробуждения было сносно, по крайней мере, ничего кроме путаницы в мыслях и слабости его не беспокоило. Но становилось хуже. Голова наливалась свинцом, в затылке начинало пульсировать. И к полнейшему ужасу Джона - заболела спина.  
Стоп. Флокси. Он попытался сфокусироваться на предметах дальше своей руки. Получилось плохо, но стало абсолютно ясно - он не в своем доме. А если он не в своём доме, и рядом с ним домовой эльф О'Брайенов, это значит...  
Резкий запах, разбудивший его, обрел вдруг чёткость. Табачный дым. В комнате был кто-то ещё, и этот кто-то курил!  
\- Мистер О'Брайен? - на пробу позвал Джон еле слышно.  
С другой стороны комнаты фыркнули, и Джон перевёл взгляд. Свет из окна слепил глаза, и фигура, стоящая возле стола, отмеряющая на весах унции какого-то порошка, становилась чёрной и расплывчатой по краям. Сигарета была зажата в зубах, пепел падал прямо на стол, откуда его небрежно смахивали под ноги.  
Но это был не Лир. Пусть Джон плохо видел, пусть ему было дурно, но он узнал бы Лира. Тот был выше, и работал в тугом фартуке, делавшем его фигуру тонкой и длинной. Да, это были его сигареты, и его дом, и его домовая эльфка. Но это был не Лир.  
\- Хозяин, мы точно ничего не сломать, когда ударить его головой об косяк? - хихикнула Флокси.  
Вместо ответа раздалось только ритмичное постукивание пестика о края каменной ступки. Джону снова стало плохо, очередной приступ тошноты и головной боли заставил его закрыть глаза. Если это не Лир. Здесь, в этом доме. То других вариантов больше нет, правильно?  
\- Райли, - уже утвердительно выдохнул Джон, чувствуя, как от одного звука этого имени внутри все теплеет.  
\- Ну, видишь, Фло, не так все плохо, как ты думаешь, - пусть более хриплый, более взрослый, но такой же высокий, знакомый до боли голос с усмешкой ответил, и постукивание прекратилось.  
Это Райли. Правда, Райли! Он пришёл за ним, он услышал его! Джону было плевать, как и почему это случилось. Даже умея творить невероятное волшебство и зная множество его законов, сейчас он назвал бы это чудом.  
Мягкие шаги, сглаженные лёгким шуршанием домашних тапочек, совсем близко.  
\- Ну-ка, поворачивайся.  
Такая же мягкая рука, толкающая его плечо, и вторая, поддерживающая тяжёлый затылок. Райли. Джон едва дышал, но улыбался. Здесь, рядом, совсем близко. Райли...  
\- Давай, будь хорошим мальчиком, это надо выпить.  
Джон послушно приоткрыл губы, сделал глоток и тут же закашлялся. Жидкость была абсолютно мерзкой. Словно кто-то смешал с водой глину, щедро насыпал туда сахара и, почему-то, острого перца. Горло обожгло, во рту появился отвратительный приторный привкус.  
\- Не вкусно, да, не морщись и пей, - твёрдо сказал Райли и снова прислонил чашку к губам Джона, пока что сжатым.  
Перечить Монтгомери не решился. Какими бы мерзкими ни были лекарства Райли, они всегда помогали, не зря же он потомственный аптекарь. Его хватило ещё на три глотка, и лишь после этого О'Брайен сжалился, поставил чашку на прикроватный столик, и плавно опустил голову Джона на подушку.  
Голова не прошла, но дышать стало легче. Джон так и не открывал глаз, поэтому только услышал шуршание бумаги и короткий щелчок зажигалки.  
\- Хозяин, опять курить и опять мусорить, - насупилась Флокси.  
\- Не ворчи, Фло, без тебя тошно, - вздохнул Райли и сел на край кровати Джона - матрас слегка прогнулся.  
Эльфка недовольно засопела, но ничего не сказала. Не потому что безоговорочно слушалась, а, видимо, понимала - если говорят, что тошно, значит, и правда тошно. Джон глубоко втягивал носом едкий запах. Райли стряхивал пепел прямо на пол, мало об этом сейчас переживая.  
Так прошло несколько минут. Сигарета, видимо, закончилась, и Райли затушил окурок прямо о столешницу, вызвав очередное негодующее сопение. Голова у Джона окончательно стала нормальной, только слегка кружилась. И глаза он тоже, наконец, открыл.  
И, едва сделав это, осознал, что на самом деле произошло. Вот, сейчас, когда ему было плохо, казалось, что он снова вернулся в школьные годы. Снова нарвался на неприятности, и Райли теперь выхаживает его, сидя рядом, на больничной койке. Что сейчас он откроет глаза, и увидит склонившееся над ним обеспокоенное веснушчатое лицо, и яркие губы, растягивающиеся в улыбке.  
Но они были не в школе. Школа осталась позади, прошло семь лет, а в одну реку дважды не входят. И Джон понял это, открыв глаза, когда никто над ним не склонялся.  
Вместо этого, рядом, на кровати, сидел мужчина, которого он бы, может, и не узнал даже, если бы встретил случайно где-нибудь в Косом переулке. Уставшее лицо, потемневшая от недосыпа кожа под глазами - ещё более голубыми, когда краснели от усталости белки. Веснушки такие тёмные, будто их подкрасили хной и немного переборщили, осыпают все лицо, и шею, и кисти рук, и лоб, и даже губы. Сетка крохотных морщин в уголках глаз, длинные спутанные рыжие волосы, кое-как наскоро собранные резинкой. И такая же рыжая борода, до боли роднящая Райли с его отцом.  
Но когда он повернул голову, глянув коротко на своего подопечного, положил сухую ладонь на его горячий лоб и улыбнулся в усы, Джона словно ударили по лицу с размаха. Непонятное чувство разорвавшегося в груди снаряда, и в глазах как будто вот-вот должны появиться слёзы, но остались только болью в носу, словно ему в горло вылили ложку лимонного сока.  
Джон вскочил слишком резко и пошатнулся, но тут же обхватил шею Райли обеими руками, буквально повиснув на нём. Это было даже не чудо, а... лучше, чем чудо! Сейчас, когда Райли не был его воспоминанием, но по-прежнему был его.  
\- Рай! - воскликнул он осипшим от едкого зелья голосом. - Я так рад тебя видеть, ты бы знал!..  
Может, Райли и знал. Но, казалось, не разделял эмоций старого друга. Джон обнимал его так крепко, как мог, вкладывая в эти объятия все свои страдания по нему за последний год. А Райли просто сидел на кровати и ждал, не поднимая рук. А, выждав около минуты, тем же строгим голосом произнес:  
\- Ты закончил?  
Запал Джона окончился на этой фразе, обнимать Райли расхотелось. Более того, стало даже немного стыдно за свое поведение. Словно бы он должен был спросить разрешения, но не спросил, и вот, теперь на него злятся. Но когда он выпрямился и кое-как, все ещё пошатываясь, сел, Райли с той же мягкостью, что и до этого, протянул ему чашку.  
\- Допей, пожалуйста. Будет жечь, зато быстро поможет.  
Джон остался сидеть с этой чашкой в руках, словно нашкодивший мальчишка. Зелье он старательно пил, но, как ни силился, больше трёх глотков за раз выпить не мог, а хотелось уже поскорее с этим разделаться. Райли посмотрел на время и поднялся.  
\- Скоро посетители придут, так что я в аптеке, - не было ясно, кому он это сказал, Джону или Флокси, но кивнули оба.  
Монтгомери хотел было спросить о чем-то, но осекся и передумал. Райли, заметив его порыв, обернулся.  
\- Попробуй опять уснуть, - видимо, он понял Джона по-своему. - Если что-то понадобится, зови Фло. Или меня.  
Это короткое обещание буквально сквозило той самой заботой, о которой так мечтал Джон, но все, что он смог сделать - ещё раз кивнуть в ответ, чем, видимо, полностью удовлетворил О'Брайена. Прежде, чем уйти, Райли достал из серванта расческу и педантично привёл в порядок голову. Джон наблюдал за ним краем глаза, и знал заранее каждое движение. Как Райли наклоняет голову, как придерживает свободной рукой уже расчесанные пряди, как стягивает с запястья старую резинку, туго собирая волосы на затылке, чтобы ни в коем случае не испортить какой-нибудь отвар. А когда он уже собрался выходить, Монтгомери опять поднял голову.  
\- Привет, Рай!  
Райли даже был удивлен в первые несколько секунд. А затем улыбнулся.  
\- Да, давно не виделись.  
  
В комнате тут же стало неимоверно пусто. Джон сжимал в ладонях горячую чашку. Райли не снял бинты, и ничего не знал, судя по всему. Спина ныла и зудела, но в целом, как Джон успел понять, все было в порядке. Флокси снова заглянула в спальню.  
\- Граф Монтгомери, я отстирать ваша рубашка, - она щёлкнула пальцами, и рубашка действительно появилась - на стуле, чистая, сухая и аккуратно сложенная. - Чем-то помочь?  
\- Он не рад меня видеть, Флокси? - сходу задал Джон терзавший его вопрос.  
Эльфка нахмурилась и смешно сморщила длинный острый нос. Видно было, что она хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается.  
\- Юный хозяин очень рад, - ответила, наконец, она, глядя куда угодно, только не на Джона. - Но он не рад видеть вас больным.

Джон нашёл зеркало, попытался осмотреть спину, но потерпел неудачу, и принялся, в конце концов, бесцельно слоняться по спальне. Зелье закончилось и, как Райли и обещал, помогло. В голове окончательно прояснилось, сошла на нет слабость, разве что горло по-прежнему щипало. В конце концов, спустя час бесцельной перестановки фарфоровых фигурок на каминной полке, Джон, наконец, надел отстиранную рубашку, тщательно осмотрел своё отражение и направился к торговому залу аптеки.  
Посетителей не было, да и в очередь они здесь никогда не выстраивались. Многочисленные полки были сплошь заставлены разномастными склянками и бутылками, на стенах сушились травы из домашнего сада, выращиваемые Долорозой. В углу ютилось старое кресло специально для гостей. К Лиру часто кто-нибудь приходил просто так, поболтать, а заодно пожаловаться на свои болячки и получить дельный совет аптекаря. Отличительно магических принадлежностей или ингредиентов в зале не было, зелья О'Брайены варили в кабинете, отделенном от основного помещения плотной непрозрачной занавеской, но и сейчас оттуда тянулся въедливый аромат, напоминающий травяной суп. Райли стоял за стойкой. На Джона он не обратил внимания, если вообще его заметил. На столешнице лежал открытый чехол, а на носу Райли были круглые очки с темным ободом, блестящие стеклами в свете керосиновых ламп. Да, Джон не узнал бы его. В его памяти Райли был восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой, кудрявым, смеющимся, худым, как щепка. Сколько ему сейчас? Двадцать пять? Всего лишь, а кажется, что даже больше. Тугой фартук, такой же, какой всегда был на Лире, также обтягивал фигуру. Но она больше не была тонкой, и на отца Райли тоже похож в этом не был. Было в нем что-то крепкое, прочное. В том, как натягивалась ткань рубашки, когда он наклонялся слишком близко к столу. В том, когда он делал полшага в сторону - будто скользил по полу, только скрипели начищенные до блеска ботинки - и снова возвращался обратно, перетекая в своих движениях, меняясь, как течёт и меняется вода. В тусклом свете ламп кудри казались темнее, чем были, и весь Райли казался темнее, отчужденнее. И Джону от этого стало не по себе.  
Он пересек зал, упал в кресло и с наслаждением откинулся на спинку. Всё-таки прогулки пока давались ему с некоторым трудом. Райли коротко взглянул на него поверх стекол очков.  
\- Я просил тебя лежать, разве нет? - поинтересовался он, и Джон снова ощутил себя мальчишкой, которого отчитывают, может, даже баллы сейчас с Хаффлпаффа снимут.  
\- Ты просил попытаться уснуть, попытка провалилась, - он развел руками.  
\- И ты решил распугать мне посетителей?  
Джон напрягся, в душе ещё не пережив сцену с Кларой, но Райли улыбался, и от сердца тут же отлегло.  
\- Я такой страшный?  
\- Тебе честно или помягче? - поинтересовался Райли, не отрывая взгляда от весов, на которые по крупице высыпал растертый корень какого-то растения.  
\- Давай честно, - вздохнул Джон.  
\- Выглядишь так, как будто тебя месяц назад похоронили, а ты откопался, - в лоб заявил О'Брайен, и, на всякий случай, добавил: - И хоронили тебя не заживо.  
Джон не обиделся. В целом, он даже был солидарен, сам бы не смог точнее описать своё состояние. Но приятного было мало. В целом, он предпочел бы, чтобы Райли застал его в лучшем виде. Джону резко потребовалось перевести тему, лишь бы не обсуждать себя и дальше.  
\- Ты куришь, - утвердительно произнес он, словно в этом было нечто особенное.  
Райли так не считал, только пожал плечами и, видимо, вспомнив, достал из пачки очередную сигарету.  
\- Тебя долго не было, - ответил он, слегка невнятно, из-за зажатого в зубах фильтра.  
\- И очки теперь носишь, - Джон склонил голову, с интересом рассматривая друга, как экспонат в музее.  
Райли помолчал, нарезая сушёных гусениц и ссыпая их в банку, прячущуюся под стойкой.  
\- Тебя долго не было, - на этот раз он сделал ударение именно на слове "долго".  
Никаких шуток. Никакой улыбки. Джону снова стало не по себе, будто он опять был в комнате совершенно один. Но ведь Райли был здесь, с ним! Что было не так?!  
\- Время идёт, Джо, люди меняются, у них портятся нервы и зрение, - произнес О'Брайен каким-то чужим, отстраненным тоном. - Я же не говорю очевидных вещей, например, что у тебя какая-то кровоточащая дрянь на спине.  
Повисло молчание. Надежды Джона избежать животрепещущей темы не оправдались, а Райли больше не смотрел на весы. Райли смотрел на Джона. И это перестало быть чем-то приятным.  
\- Да, бывает. Работа трудная, последствия... разные, - ровно то же самое, чем он пытался отговориться от Клары, только теперь все эти слова выглядели жалко. - Я вообще думал сказать тебе спасибо и не беспокоить особо...  
\- И куда собрался?  
Стыд, смешанный со страхом оказаться раскрытым, захлестнул с головой и не давал вдохнуть. Вот, он сам вчера был кошкой, не выпускавшей из когтистых лап добычу. А вот, он уже на месте добычи. Райли ведь потащит его в больницу. Что бы ни изменилось за эти годы, но уж точно не это. О'Брайен не оставит просто так то, за что уже раз взялся.  
\- Домой, конечно, - улыбнулся Джон. - А куда я ещё пойду? Меня еле ноги держат.  
\- Я тебя никуда не отпускал.  
Что за мерзкое ощущение дежавю?..  
\- Предлагаешь мне погостить у тебя? - Джон едва держал лицо, балансируя между гневом и омерзением.  
\- Сообщаю, что ты остаёшься.  
\- И с каких пор ты взялся мне указывать, что делать? - прорычал Монтгомери, медленно, но верно склоняясь на сторону гнева.  
И, может, все прошло бы как обычно. Если бы Райли вдруг не хлопнул ладонью по столу, вызвав звенящую тишину. Табличка на двери сама собой, взметнувшись, повернулась надписью "Закрыто", щёлкнул дверной замок.  
\- Сбавь тон, Монтгомери, - сам Райли даже голоса не повысил, но исходящей от него угрозы и без этого хватало. - Один раз Флокси тебя, по счастливой случайности, услышала, и я тебя вытащил. Во второй раз ты сдохнешь, как псина, один, и я не смогу тебе помочь. Нежелание получить приглашение на твои похороны даёт мне чёртово право указывать тебе, что делать?!  
И как же он, горгулья его раздери, был прав! Джон присмирел в своем кресле, не решаясь поднять глаза. Нет, в какой-то момент он даже хотел рефлекторно возразить, что Райли никто о помощи не просил, но... он сам и просил. Кричал, плакал, умолял его придти. Райли пришёл. И чем он собирается отплатить ему? В истерике хлопнуть дверью?  
\- Не знал, что меня услышала Флокси, - произнес он.  
\- Ты звал меня, - уже иначе, более спокойно ответил Райли. - Впервые за семь лет...  
"Не впервые", - подумал Джон. Но Флокси действительно слышала не всех, и не всегда. Он всего лишь кричал достаточно громко.  
Райли нервно переставлял свои склянки на полках. Джон не знал, что делать. Остаться у Райли? Эта перспектива, почему-то, перестала его радовать. Все было... не так. Не правильно. Словно у чужого человека в доме оставаться. Тем более, если он все узнает!  
\- Слушай, я правда не могу, Рай, - Джон забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. - У меня тут даже зубной щетки нет...  
\- Это все что тебя волнует? - небрежно бросил Райли.  
\- У меня дома... жена! - технически, Джон даже не соврал, только не был уверен, что Клара действительно дома, и вообще появится там в ближайшее время. - Я не могу остаться.  
\- Также, как не можешь обратиться в больницу, разумеется, - тон О'Брайена сквозил едким сарказмом.  
\- Давай я пообещаю, что буду держать тебя в курсе? - Джон дошел до стадии торга. - Буду писать, тем более, если что-то случится, сразу.  
Райли не ответил. Ещё какое-то время звенели склянки на полках, шуршала бумага, в которую он упаковывал заказанные кем-то травы и сборы. Джон молча сидел в глубине кресла и ждал ответа.  
Райли взмахнул палочкой, табличка вернулась в исходное положение, открылась дверь, даже колокольчик звякнул. Столько раз Джон уже слышал этот колокольчик. Так давно это было.  
\- Выпьешь чашку чая?  
Монтгомери облегчённо выдохнул. Спор, по-видимому, не собирался продолжаться. Райли достал тяжёлый глиняный чайник, наполнил его водой, и из носика тут же повалил пар. Некоторое время он придирчиво выбирал сухие листочки, которые один за другим бросал под крышку, чтобы, в конце концов, снова наполнить чашку. Но уже не той вязкой дрянью, а ароматным настоем, все также пахнущим пылью и, совсем немного, луговыми цветами.  
\- Спасибо, - чашку Джон забрал, дыша над ней так, словно только это и было для него настоящим чистым воздухом.  
Он понял, что изменилось. Броня. Крепкая, непробиваемая броня, которой раньше не было. Райли не пускал под неё никого, в том числе и Джона. Да, он был добр и ласков, но это не имело ничего общего с той открытостью, мягкостью, которую Джон видел в нём с самого первого дня их знакомства. Что бы там ни случилось за эти годы, но теперь у Райли были свои доспехи. А не только обнаженное лезвие клинка.  
Джон время от времени делал глоток из чашки, и все внутри утихало, словно кто-то выключил волны в море. Райли сортировал свежую мяту, отделяя листы от стебля и раскладывая их на вафельном полотенце, и иногда смотрел на часы.  
И Джону вдруг очень захотелось остаться. Остаться, снова стать для Райли тем, кем он был когда-то, стать особенным, чтобы ему позволили заглянуть под эту броню, позволили хотя бы пальцем дотронуться до чего-то настоящего там, внутри, под слоем железного доспеха. Чтобы Райли улыбнулся ему с искренним счастьем, а не с радостью за то, что человек, бывший для него когда-то важным, все ещё жив. Обида оказалась сильнее злости. Джон потерял нечто особенное, и не знал, как вернуть его обратно.  
\- Ты очень изменился, - произнёс он, и слишком поздно понял, что слова были произнесены вслух.  
Райли обогнул стойку, наклонился к Джону и приложил сухую ладонь к его щеке. Монтгомери хотелось закрыть глаза и прижаться к ней, хотя бы представить, что все снова стало, как раньше. Но он не закрыл.  
\- Тебя долго не было, - в третий раз сказал ему Райли, на сей раз почему-то сделав ударение на слово "тебя".  
И снова посмотрел на часы.  
\- И прости меня за это.  
\- За что? - переспросил Джон, не поняв ни одной фразы.  
Райли посмотрел на него с долей сожаления.  
\- За это.  
Рука задрожала, разжались пальцы, и чашка, расплескав остатки своего содержимого, покатилась по полу. Джон обмяк в своём кресле, потяжелевшая голова свесилась на грудь. Райли ещё некоторое время всматривался в его лицо, после чего мягко поцеловал друга в висок, выпрямился и принялся развязывать фартук.  
\- Какой же вы быть мерзкий интриган, хозяин! - пропищала Флокси. - Беладонна?  
\- Беладонна, - утвердительно кивнул Райли. - До утра проспит, как миленький. И я посплю сегодня, наконец, а-то в глазах уже двоится. Закроешь аптеку? Меня не будет минут тридцать.  
\- А куда вы собираться? - поинтересовалась Флокси, деловито переворачивая табличку.  
Райли снял со старой напольной вешалки мантию, больше напоминающую потертое маггловское пальто, и накинул ее на плечи.  
\- За зубной щёткой.


	15. OUTPOST

Джон понял, что был бессовестно обманут, как только проснулся. А вот злости, которая наполняла его обычно, когда ему пытались врать или обводить вокруг пальца, не было совершенно. В душе он не сомневался, что Райли его не отпустит. Да, спорить или кричать не станет. Но не отпустит.  
Едва приоткрыв глаза, Джон потянулся за палочкой, лежащей тут же, на прикроватном столике возле стакана с водой. Но та в последний момент резко рванулась в сторону и откатилась на самый край столешницы - не добраться, пока на ноги не встанешь.  
\- Даже не думай, - Райли держал в одной руке свою палочку, в другой медный поднос, а дверь вообще открыл коленом.  
\- Может, мне что-то нужно, - нахмурился Джон, как всегда недовольный с утра. - Ты меня вчера снотворным накачал, тебе нормально вообще после этого?  
Райли поставил поднос на стол, откинул лежащее сверху полотенце и с максимально серьёзным видом взял в руки шприц, постучав по нему кончиком палочки. Игла заискрилась, покраснела, как раскаленная, и тут же снова приняла обычный вид.  
\- Если нужно, попроси, - ответил О'Брайен, набирая необходимое ему количество лекарства, видимо, совсем свежего. - И не снотворным, а ядом. Если обвиняешь меня, делай это точнее.  
Джон захлебнулся воздухом от негодования. Райли бы подобное и в голову никогда не пришло!.. раньше. Шприц наполнился, Райли парой точных щелчков сбил со стенок пузырьки воздуха и выжидающе взглянул на Джона поверх стекол очков.  
\- А ты чего ждёшь-то? Вставай.  
\- Зачем? - переспросил Джон, в ужасе представляя, что следующим предложением станет снять штаны.  
\- Ну или сядь хотя бы, - вздохнул Райли. - Спиной повернись ко мне.  
Монтгомери послушался. Что бы там ни было, О'Брайен хотя бы не гнал его в Мунго, да и хуже пока не сделал. И, вроде, не собирался.  
\- А на целителя ты когда успел выучиться? - поинтересовался Джон, ощущая где-то в районе лопатки холод смоченной в спирте ваты.  
\- А я учился? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Райли. - Не дергайся, больно не будет.  
Игла вошла под кожу, и Монтгомери немедленно зашипел, сжимая зубы, всеми силами сдерживаясь, чтобы не наклониться вперед в попытках избавиться от ужасного ощущения. Внутри шприца как будто был кипяток, от которого спину тут же свело намертво.  
\- Я соврал, - без тени сожаления сказал Райли, снова протирая место укола спиртом. - Посиди так немного, скоро пройдет.  
\- Опять врешь? - ехидно поинтересовался Джон.  
Он бы при всём желании сейчас не стал никуда уходить. Всю спину, от шеи до поясницы, он абсолютно не чувствовал, а вот ребра и позвоночник теперь молили о пощаде, как будто их что-то грызло.  
\- Нет, - а вот Райли был серьёзен, уже даже успел положить шприц на поднос, открыть какую-то керамическую баночку, и быстро растирал друг о друга ладони. Кроме всего перечисленного на подносе была ещё тарелка - с завтраком, кажется - и бутылка, с красноречивой наклейкой, говорящей, что внутри не чай, а виски.  
\- Если на целителя не учился, чем ты там в меня тыкаешь? - огрызнулся Джон, не сильно впечатленный таким радушным приемом.  
\- Снимаю симптомы, - О'Брайен сделал крупный глоток из бутылки, даже не поморщившись, подышал на пальцы, зачерпнул из банки горсть какой-то густой белой мази, и осторожно, мягко начал втирать ее другу в спину. - Чтобы тебя лечить, надо хотя бы знать, для начала, что это вообще.  
Джон глупым не был, прекрасно понимая, к чему Райли клонит. В принципе, он бы действительно мог рассказать, выложить все как есть, и спросить, знает ли Рай, что делать. Да, он мог рассказать Райли. Своему Райли, а не этому.  
Но он действительно не соврал. Боль ушла, только тёплые пальцы осторожно растирали плечи, шею, позвоночник сверху вниз. Время от времени Райли снова зачерпывал из банки мазь, такую же теплую, совсем свежую - видимо, встал утром пораньше, чтобы приготовить. Джон уже остыл после болезненного укола, и даже испытал некоторые муки совести. Райли ему помогает, а он только и может, что жаловаться.  
\- Что там, кстати? - спросил он. - Я-то не вижу.  
\- Ну, крови уже нет, - ответил О'Брайен. - Просто шрамы.  
\- Какие шрамы?!  
\- Ну, рисунок, вырезанный, - пояснил Райли, пальцем обрисовывая контур одного из крыльев. - А было что-то другое?..  
\- Нет, - Монтгомери понял, что близок к тому, чтобы случайно проговориться. - Да, рисунок. Я о другом подумал.  
Переспрашивать Рай не стал. Мазь закончилась, и Джону разрешили надеть рубашку. Тем, чтобы спрашивать разрешения курить в чужой спальне, Райли не заморачивался - дом был его, а чья на данный момент спальня, уже нюансы. Щёлкнула зажигалка, воздух наполнился знакомым запахом.  
\- А с руками что, кстати? - поинтересовался Райли, пока Джон застегивал пуговицы перед зеркалом.  
\- Да, фигня, травма на производстве, - без тени сомнения соврал Монтгомери, боясь продолжения расспросов, как это было с Кларой.  
Но продолжения не последовало.  
\- Ясно, - коротко ответил Рай, сделал ещё пару глотков виски, закрыл бутылку и выпустил в воздух густое дымное облако.  
Джон не знал, как быть. Что ему делать. Ситуация давила на него со всех сторон, пока не слишком сильно, но с каждым часом все больше и больше. Вечером Райли также пришёл к нему, несмотря на то, что Джон прекрасно передвигался по дому самостоятельно, и вообще, чувствовал себя прекрасно. Снова долго втирал мазь ему в спину, а заодно принёс ужин. Но в течение всего дня они не разговаривали.  
Джон не мог здесь оставаться. Слишком это было не правильно. Они словно делали вид, что все в порядке, но в порядке ничего не было. Два чужих человека, играющие в старых приятелей. А всякая его попытка наладить и укрепить хрупкое равновесие пресекалась Райли на корню. Над шутками Джона он не смеялся, да и сам почти не шутил и улыбался слишком редко, бывая в основном или хмурым, или серьёзным. Разговоры на многие темы игнорировал, предпочитая нейтральное общение. Ничего не рассказывал о том, как живёт, что происходит в его жизни, и случилось ли что-нибудь более кардинальное, чем его севшее в полутьме аптеки зрение.  
Иначе говоря, куда бы Джон ни сунулся, всюду натыкался на невидимые глазу кордоны, и ни один из них не пускал его в жизнь и душу Райли дальше положенного.  
Невыносимо.  
  
\- Мистер О'Брайен!  
Крик как будто раздался ещё до того, как звякнул дверной колокольчик. За окном лил дождь, и мальчишка, влетевший в аптеку, оставлял теперь на полу длинные мокрые следы. Райли лишь вздохнул и достал из шкафа чистое сухое полотенце, одно из тех, что использовал в работе.  
\- Бабушка в курсе, что ты под дождём бегаешь, Колин? - строго спросил О'Брайен, выходя из за стойки и начиная растирать мальчишке мокрую голову.  
\- Вы ей только не говорите! - картаво взмолился Колин.  
\- Так ты за её лекарством ко мне пришёл, - улыбнулся Райли. - Я-то не скажу, она сама догадается.  
\- Ой, - об этом мальчишка, видимо, не подумал.  
Джон, так спокойно читавший до этого момента в кресле, достал было палочку, чтобы зажечь огонь в камине, но Райли, заметив его движение, сделал страшное лицо и резко замотал головой, после чего поднял руки и показал на них. Монтгомери нахмурился, не понимая, чего от него хотят. Рай закатил глаза и сам пошёл разводить огонь. Руками, как он и показывал.  
\- Сиди сушись, скажешь, что тебя здесь ливень застал, - смилостивился он, дожидаясь, когда займётся пламя.  
\- Спасибо, мистер О'Брайен! - обрадовался Колин и, прекратив мучать выданное ему полотенце, по-хозяйски подтащил к камину табуретку.  
Весело затрещал огонь. Мальчишка время от времени посматривал на Джона, оказавшегося теперь в самой тени, под светом тусклой лампы. Его явно подмывало расспросить Райли о госте или хотя бы просто поболтать, но он стеснялся.  
\- Как обычно? - спросил О'Брайен, и Колин закивал.  
\- Бабушка ещё спрашивала, а у вас нет бузины?  
\- И бузина есть, - Райли оторвал от рулона кусок бумаги, заворачивая в него пучок сухих трав. - Рассказывай, что ли, что с плечом сделал?  
Мальчишка покраснел, стыдливо поступил глаза и потёр свежую красную ссадину.  
\- С друзьями на роликах катался, - пробубнил он.  
\- Весело было? - только и поинтересовался Райли, неспешно доставая из ящика ту же керамическую банку с мазью, которой он натирал Джону спину.  
\- Да, очень! - Колин заулыбался, и стало видно, что один передний зуб у него уже выпал, а вот новый пока вырасти не успел. - Только бабушка ругалась.  
\- Дуй давай сюда, чтобы больше не ругалась.  
Ребенок послушно слез с табуретки и протопал за стойку. Райли открыл банку, зачерпнул мазь.  
\- Руки холодные! - одновременно завопил и захихикал мальчишка.  
\- Терпи, за катание на роликах надо платить, - назидательно произнёс Райли.  
Монетки, которыми расплатился Колин, Райли ссыпал в отдельную банку. В кассе хранились только кнаты, сикли и галлеоны. Джон, успевший пригреться в кресле и практически задремать, с интересом теперь посматривал на друга.  
\- А тебя за нарушение Статута о секретности в Азкабан не упекут, что магглов обслуживаешь в волшебной аптеке? - ехидно спросил он.  
\- Не упекут, если не будешь при них колдовать, - покачал головой Райли. - И вообще, осторожнее в этом районе с заклинаниями, он не магический. Мама поэтому здесь дом и купила когда-то, он дешевле был.  
О'Брайен вытер полотенцем руки, но, глянув на часы, вздохнул, закатал рукава и принялся растирать ладони.  
\- Переверни табличку, и рубашку сними, - кивнул он, уже зная, что Джон прекрасно его поймёт.

Казалось, что Райли добр со всеми, кроме него. Он весело болтал с посетителями, шутил и смеялся, его любили дети за то, что никогда не ругается и не рассказывает родителям об их шалостях. К нему приходили магглы, за имбирным чаем. И волшебники - за тёртым корнем мандрагоры. Частенько кто-нибудь оставался, чтобы просто посплетничать или обсудить последние новости из "Пророка". Кто-нибудь приносил домашнюю выпечку к чаю, особенно женщины, особенно незамужние. И со всеми Райли был добрым, радушным, весёлым парнем.  
Со всеми, кроме Джона.  
\- Знаешь, Рай, - задумчиво произнес Монтгомери, сидя вечером в полюбившемся ему кресле и наблюдая за тем, как Райли готовит аптеку к закрытию. - Мне кажется, я знаю, что в тебе изменилось.  
О'Брайен стоял к нему спиной, и сразу стало видно, что он напрягся. С верхней полки, покачнувшись, свалилась ему под ноги небольшая банка, осыпав едким белым порошком ботинки и брюки. Райли задрал голову и строго погрозил шмыгнувшей в щель мыши.  
\- И что же? - спросил он, доставая палочку, чтобы все убрать.  
\- Мне кажется, ты больше меня не любишь.  
В этот момент мышь уронила вторую банку. Джон всего лишь шутил. Что такого в этой шутке? Они всегда так делали! Может, Райли тоже помнит, и пошутит в ответ, это было бы так кстати...  
\- Из лужи крови я тебя вытащил меньше недели назад, дальше думай сам, - тихо произнес вместо этого О'Брайен. - Скажи мне только, за что мне тебя любить, Джон?  
Монтгомери захотелось встать и выйти. Прямо сейчас. И сделать вид, что не было этого разговора. Как будто он флиртует, а его отшивают раз, и два, и снова, снова, снова...  
\- Думаешь, я серьезно? - Джон попытался увести разговор в сторону. - И вообще, ты должен был сказать...  
В кабинете что-то зашипело, забурлило - видимо, закипело зелье, вылилось из котла и погасило огонь. Задрожали огоньки в лампах, ветер распахнул незапертую дверь, и огонь в камине, уже едва тлеющий, погас от его порыва. И снова зарядил дождь.  
Вот, чего ещё не заметил Джон. Проклятье. За эти дни на Райли почти ничего не валилось, предметы не выпрыгивали из самых неожиданных мест ему под ноги, и вообще, ничего с ним толком не случалось. Видимо, он хорошо научился себя контролировать, но сейчас контроль был потерян, и неудача решила вовсю оторваться.  
\- Ты его что, не видишь?! - воскликнул Райли, вдруг резко подняв голову, тряхнув волосами и глядя Джону в лицо.  
\- Кого?.. - Монтгомери опешил, не ожидав подобного вопроса.  
\- Да вот же, его! - Райли быстрыми шагами вышел из-за стойки, и обеими руками указал в центр комнаты. - Он же просто огромный, Джо!  
\- Да кто?! - Джон тоже поднялся из своего кресла, боясь, что у друга вдруг резко съехала крыша.  
\- Слон!  
Все вокруг замерло. Нервное лицо Райли пугало Джона, на которого никогда так не смотрели. Напряжённые брови, плотно сжатые губы. Словно Райли готов в любой момент выхватить палочку, как на дуэли...  
\- Огромный слон в этой комнате, которого ты не замечаешь! - продолжал О'Брайен, резко дергая фартук за завязки, чем только сильнее затягивал узел. - Болтаешь, как будто все нормально. О, мы семь лет не виделись, привет, как классно, наверное, мы жили в разных странах! Что? Нет? В одном городе?! Так ответь, за что мне тебя любить?!  
Джон молчал. Если до этого Райли только защищался, то теперь не выдержал и перешёл в атаку.  
А у Джона никакой кордон заготовлен не был.  
\- Я мог вообще не приходить! - вскрикнул Райли, на сей раз даже не Джону, а самому себе. - Знал бы ещё, что все вот так будет...  
\- Так зачем тогда пришёл? - Джон понизил голос, в котором тоже начинала закипать злость.  
\- Потому что ты позвал!  
Не справившись с узлом, Райли ещё пару раз рванул завязки, резко открыл ящик, рассыпав часть содержимого, и ножницами откромсал веревку почти под корень, бросив испорченный фартук на стойку. Захлопнул дверь, повернул ключ. Табличка сорвалась с веревки и с грохотом упала на пол.  
Психовал не Райли. Психовало все пространство вокруг него.  
\- И что, всегда будешь прибегать, как собачонка, если я позову? - прошипел Джон без жалости, желая посмотреть, что же ответит на это О'Брайен.  
Райли обернулся, снова посмотрел на него тем же взглядом, и только коротко бросил:  
\- Да.  
  
Джон никуда не трансгрессировал. Во-первых, потому что это означало бы совершенно нелепый финал столь же нелепой ссоры. Во-вторых, у него все ещё была совесть. Райли злился на него, а уйди Джон сейчас, все труды по лечению пойдут насмарку, и злиться Рай будет ещё больше.  
Флокси безропотно восстанавливала, чинила, поднимала и убирала все посоедствия хозяйской истерики. Да, проклятье семьи О'Брайен никуда не делось, все это знали. Райли курил, глубоко втягивая дым, долго держа его в лёгких, и выдыхая неравными промежутками, время от времени убирая с лица спутанные волосы. Он полулежал ровно в том же кресле, в котором до этого сидел Джон, разве что ещё табуретку к себе подвинул, чтобы закинуть на неё ногу, а второй отбивать по полу нервный ритм.  
\- Ну вот он быть вам нужным, хозяин? - Флокси бросила веник, уперла в бока тоненькие руки, и строго посмотрела на Райли.  
О'Брайен смерил ее мутным взглядом. Рядом, на полу, стояла полупустая бутылка с виски. Обычно Райли пил не много, даже не пьянел, но эта доза уже превышала его обычную норму.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил он и снова зажал губами сигарету.  
\- Он быть неблагодарный несносный мальчишка, - ругалась Флокси.  
\- И он быть мне нужным, - передразнил ее Райли. - Интересно, он расколется?  
Эльфка тряхнула большими ушами, видимо, в знак того, что сомневалась.  
\- Через пару недель, - вынесла она свой вердикт.  
\- А я думаю, вообще не скажет, - О'Брайен покачал головой. - Это Джон, что ты от него хочешь, да он сдохнет скорее.  
\- Вы слишком любить его, хозяин, - с грустью произнесла Флокси.  
Райли покрутил в пальцах очередную сигарету, наклонил голову к самой груди, щёлкнул зажигалкой, и также резко запрокинул её назад.  
\- Он хорошим другом был, Фло, правда же, - будто оправдываясь и перед собой, и перед своим домовым эльфом, сказал он. - Ну, да, я нужен, он здесь. Я перестану быть нужным - он уйдёт. Но другом он был хорошим.  
\- Вы себе делать хуже! - ругалась эльфка.  
\- Я себе делаю лучше, - Райли назидательно поднял указательный палец. - Мне совесть не позволит ночами спать, если я буду знать, что ничего не сделал. Хотя, мог. И что тут хуже?  
Флокси только гневно сопела, а после, без предупреждения, бросила в хозяина веник. Райли от неожиданности не подскочил, но уставился на эльфку с недоумением.  
\- Глупый, глупый мальчишка, Райогнан! - воскликнула она, ударив Райли крохотным кулачком по колену. - Не беречь себя, не беречь Флокси!  
\- Чего?! Ты по имени меня назвала?! - а вот теперь Райли вскочил, но, не рассчитав, споткнулся и завалился на пол, оказавшись с эльфкой на одном уровне. - Чего я сделал то?!  
\- Быть несчастным! - в голубых глазах Флокси стояли злые слезы. - И пить много...  
\- Ой, ну, прости дурака! - Рай тут же обнял Фло, и та разрыдалась на его плече, подвывая так, словно Райли тут не виски пил, а уже умер. - Был плохой, исправлюсь, зуб даю!  
\- Н-не надо зуб! - провыла Флокси. - Надо... делать. Не обещать. Никого не быть кроме вы и мисс Рози...  
\- Я есть, Фло, я есть, все будет хорошо, - Райли обнимал её, глядя на свою ладонь, в которой, разумеется, уже торчала здоровенная заноза. - Все с нами будет хорошо...


	16. ROCKET

\- Снова кровит.  
Джон и так это знал, но присохшую за ночь корку отмачивать все равно пришлось Райли. Монтгомери так и не сказал, что рисунок должен быть всего лишь рисунком, а не шрамами, будто кто-то взял и вырезал эти крылья на его спине. Но спасибо О'Брайену, тот ни о чем не спрашивал. Как мистер Перкинс, когда ещё работал в Хогвартсе: его не волновало, почему у студента разбит нос, вывихнута лодыжка, или по какой причине он вдруг весь покрылся фурункулами или зелёной шерстью. Он молча лечил. И Райли также лечил, молча.  
\- Потерпеть готов? - спросил Райли, закончив промывать заново открывшиеся раны.  
\- Опять сыворотка? - Джон поморщился.  
\- Опять сыворотка.  
\- Давай, коли.  
Да, они поссорились, но мало что после этого изменилось. Райли все также приходил каждое утро, будил Джона, а то и просто заставлял перевернуться на живот, и тёплыми ладонями растирал свою пахнущую мятой и полынью мазь. Ни о каких слонах они больше не говорили, ровно как и о причинах, по которым Райли все ещё держал Джона в своей аптеке. Только вот в целом разговаривать стали меньше, хотя, куда уж меньше, казалось бы.  
Джон уже воспринимал своё прибывание здесь как данность. Если Райли настаивает, он останется. Всякая попытка сбежать теперь стопроцентно сделала бы только хуже, не только О'Брайену, но и им обоим.  
А вот спина не проходила. Джон снова стал хмурым, Райли вкалывал сыворотку сначала раз в три дня, потом через день, а после каждое утро. Эффект держался недолго, кровь останавливалась, но через несколько часов раны открывались снова.  
\- Надо перевязывать, - в конце концов, заключил Рай, и, порывшись где-то в ящиках, достал несколько пачек чистых бинтов. - Ещё я тебя от заражения крови не лечил.  
\- А ты и это можешь? - усмехнулся Монтгомери.  
\- Я-то могу, но желания нет, - вздохнул Райли, усмешки друга вовсе не разделяя.  
Обычно Джон спал до полудня. Никакие силы не способны были заставить его встать с кровати раньше, если ему не требовалось срочно куда-то лететь. Райли против не был, он прекрасно справлялся со всем, включая необходимость утром снять бинты, сделать укол, обработать спину и снова все перевязать. В конце концов, волшебник он, или где?  
Но разговор в зале был достаточно громким, чтобы Монтгомери, морщась от резких звуков, проснулся и прислушался.  
\- Две недели!  
\- Ну, две и две, чего кричать-то об этом?  
По полу дробно застучали каблуки.  
\- Слушай, Цисс, у меня работы куча, а я уже сто раз тебя просил, научись пользоваться телефоном, - Райли вытер полотенцем руки и отодвинул в сторону чан с вымачивавшимися в нём толстыми мясистыми листьями, едко пахнущими горечью и какой-то тухлятиной.  
\- Я эту маггловскую фигню не потащу в дом! - фыркнула девушка.  
\- Тогда пришли письмо с совой. Я занят, у меня нет сейчас на тебя времени.  
Цисс недовольно поджала и без того тонкие губы.  
\- Ну, и кого ты себе ещё нашёл?  
\- Годрикова шляпа, только не начинай! - взмолился Райли. - Я тебе хоть раз повод давал для этого?  
\- Да, пропал на две недели!  
\- Я спрашиваю, я тебе давал повод думать, что я ещё с кем-то сплю? - ровным, спокойным тоном повторил Рай, что обычно действовало лучше любых криков.  
\- Все тебя знают, О'Брайен, ты бабник! - девушка только развела руками. - Мы договаривались, что делить я тебя ни с кем не буду. Или только я, или мы расстаёмся.  
\- Значит, мы не расстаёмся, - заключил Райли, пожав плечами и снова подвинув к себе чан.  
Цисс еще с минуту постучала каблучками у стойки, после чего села в кресло и достала из сумочки карманное зеркало. Ничего нового в этом разговоре, в общем, не было. Для Райли это была стандартная ситуация. Во-первых, потому что его вкус на девушек обычно склонял его к особам весьма ревнивым. Во-вторых, он действительно был бабником. Не зашла в эту аптеку ещё ни одна женщина, с которой Райли бы не пофлиртовал. Просто так, потому что ему хочется. А женщины не редко отвечали ему взаимностью. Красавчик Райли даже повзрослев, отрастив бороду и надев фартук, от которого разило травами и спиртом, красавчиком Райли быть не перестал. Он нравился дамам, дамы нравились ему, все просто.  
\- Пригласи меня на кофе, и я тебя прощу, - наконец, заключила Цисс, звонко захлопнув зеркальце.  
\- Ага, как только освобожусь, так сразу и приглашу, - бездумно произнёс Райли, длинными щипцами выковыривая со дна прилипший к нему лист.  
Не прокатило.  
\- Ты в любой момент можешь закрыться и уйти на час, почему сейчас не можешь? - прищурилась Цисс.  
\- У меня в кабинете отвар мгновенной смерти кипит, потрачусь на ингредиенты два раза - уйду с этого заказа в минус, - терпеливо объяснил О'Брайен. - Сейчас конец августа, Цисси, будь ты человеком, потерпи, а?  
Цисси была человеком, и, в принципе, понимала Райли. Аптека была его единственным источником дохода, а его семья частенько едва сводила концы с концами. В сезон его лучше было не дергать лишний раз, за стойкой он проводил почти все своё время, а в остальное время спал и следил за садом. И девушка, быть может, даже согласилась бы.  
Но в этот момент в доме что-то грохнуло, так, словно кто-то по неосторожности разбил тарелку.  
\- У тебя гости? - тут же спросила Цисс, знающая, что Флокси - единственная на данный момент обитательница аптеки, без учёта ее хозяина - никогда бы ничего подобного не сделала.  
\- Если тебе интересно, не привёл ли я девчонку, и не хозяйничает ли она сейчас на моей кухне, то нет, - улыбнулся Райли.  
Ответ его девушку не удовлетворил.  
\- Флокси! - позвала она, и прямо на краю стойки, болтая босыми ногами и расправляя юбку, появилась эльфка.  
\- Вы звать Флокси, мадам?  
Цисси ей не нравилась, это было заметно по обращению. К женщинам, которых Фло принимала, она обращалась "мисс", а "мадам" было обращением специально для особ ею презираемых. Если отследить тенденцию, пока что ни одна девушка Райли ни разу не вызвала у неё положительных эмоций.  
\- Кроме нас в доме ещё есть кто-нибудь? - спросила Цисс, зная, что соврать волшебнику эльф не сможет, как бы ни хотелось - а О'Брайен не отдал бы своей Флокси такой ужасный приказ, из-за которого та бы потом страдала.  
Райли напрягся, но вида не подал. Объяснять, что Джон у него делает, как долго, и когда собирается уходить, он не хотел. А Цисс бы обязательно расспросила.  
\- Нет, мадам.  
О'Брайен обернулся так резко, что едва не опрокинул чан, и тут же сделал вид, что откидывал с лица выбившиеся из хвоста волосы. Цисси поерзала в своём кресле, слегка краснея.  
\- Ладно, спасибо, можешь идти, - произнесла она, и Флокси, кивнув, с очередным хлопком исчезла.  
Райли вытащил из ящика сигареты, бахнул на стол пепельницу, и закурил. Если у Цисс вопросы, видимо, кончились, то у него таковых только прибавилось.  
\- Ну... - девушка нервно натянула рукава почти до самых кончиков пальцев. - Ну, извини меня...  
\- Ты ревнивая сучка, Цисси, - Райли выпустил в воздух настолько густое облако дыма, что оно на несколько секунд полностью скрыло его лицо.  
\- Я же не с пустого места! Просто, мне сказали...  
\- А ты поверила?  
\- Нет, я пришла спросить! - Цисс надула губы. - Ну, котик, правда, прости...  
\- Пойдём мы кофе пить, - вздохнул О'Брайен, туша окурок в пепельнице и снова убирая её под столешницу. - Но вечером. В девять, я за тобой зайду.  
Цисси немедленно просияла.  
\- И совсем не злишься?!  
\- А чего мне на тебя, дуру, злиться? - фраза была грубой, а тон, наоборот, ласковым, и Райли вышел из-за стойки. - Иди ко мне.  
Флокси снова появилась на стойке как раз вовремя - Райли почти закончил оттирать помаду с лица и шеи.  
\- Ну, и где он? - поинтересовался О'Брайен, которого этот вопрос сейчас волновал сильнее всего.  
\- В саду, - весело ответила эльфка. - Пить кофе, читать газета. Позвать?  
Джон, стоящий по другую сторону занавески, медленно оторвался от стены и пошёл в кухню.  
  
\- Уж извини, что не вечно здесь с тобой торчу, - Райли уже застегивал манжеты на рукавах выходной рубашки, пока Джон, словно верная жена, наблюдал за происходящим, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.  
\- Я тебе и так малину порчу, так что не мне жаловаться, - Монтгомери пожал плечами, мало понимая, за что друг вообще перед ним извиняется.  
\- Ты, незабвенный, мне портишь только нервы, - произнес Райли, и скосил глаза на Джона. - Если ты считаешь, что я из-за тебя забил на личную жизнь и здоровый секс, то ты преувеличиваешь свою важность.  
\- Чтобы до полуночи был дома, - с ухмылкой сказал Монтгомери.  
Райли, обычно в такие моменты молчавший или отвечавший на шутку совершенно серьезно, поправил ворот рубашки и взялся за дверную ручку.  
\- Да, мам.  
Это был первый раз за последние две недели.  
  
Еще перед уходом, а вернее, в момент, когда Райли рассказывал Джону, что ему предстоит плодотворное свидание, в котором вообще вряд ли будет присутсовать кофе, он спалился с относительной причиной своего домоседства. Словно говоря с ребенком, О'Брайен взял друга за плечи и, смотря в глаза, медленно и настойчиво попросил:  
\- Пожалуйста, Джо, ради всех святых, давай без глупостей.  
\- Я могу сбежать и когда ты дома, в чем смысл делать это в твое отсутствие? - Джону подобная тема и манера разговора не нравились, и отвечал он не слишком охотно.  
\- Потому что у тебя есть совесть, - Райли ткнул его пальцем в грудь. - Вот здесь. Наверное.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - вздохнул Монтгомери. - Ты это хотел услышать?  
\- Да, - коротко кивнул О'Брайен. - И если что-то случится, говори Флокси, она меня позовет откуда угодно.  
\- Даже из койки? - прищурился Джон.  
\- Даже из койки, - ни разу не смутившись, ответил Рай.  
На счет отсутствия кофе он, конечно, поговорячился. Они с Цисс прекрасно сидели в уличном кафе на краю Косого переулка, и та трещала без умолку, а О'Брайен молча курил и кивал, вовлеченный в беседу. У него было несколько вопросов, но задавать их он не спешил, подливая в свою чашку остывшие сливки из молочника.  
\- Рей, кстати, тут ходили слухи, что у тебя в аптеке Монтгомери видели, - Цисси настолько увлеклась темой, что уже не просто облокачивалась на стол, а почти лежала на нем, так, что парочка проходивших мимо магов даже несколько раз остановились, зачарованные вырезом ее декольте.  
\- Ну? - отвечать "да" или "нет, что ты" не было смысла, Райли интересовали подробности.  
\- Так, а вы же с ним вроде, - девушка подняла руки и развела указательные пальцы в стороны. - В ссоре?  
\- Это не мешает ему находиться в моей аптеке, - абсолютно рационально подметил О'Брайен.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте с ним лишний раз не общалась! Знаешь, говорят, - Цисси наклонилась еще ближе, и Райли пришлось оторваться от спинки стула, выпрямиться, и наклонить голову, чтобы она могла шепнуть ему на ухо. - Что на нем проклятье!  
\- На мне тоже проклятье, - усмехнулся О'Брайен.  
\- Нет, на нем, говорят, какое-то совсем жуткое проклятье! Хуже твоего!  
\- И кто говорит? - Райли снова откинулся на спинку стула, доставая очередную сигарету - вот они и подобрались к сути сегодняшнего разговора.  
\- Сисилия в отделе всем уже этим уши прожужжала, - фыркнула Цисс. - Дочь к ней трансгрессировала среди ночи...  
"Около девяти вечера", - подумал О'Брайен.  
\- ... вся в слезах, домой до сих пор боится возвращаться. Говорила, что Джонатан с ума сошел, ударил ее...  
"Да никогда в жизни", - снова прокомментировал про себя Райли.  
\- ... и на человека вообще уже не похож.  
\- Да, вроде, похож пока, - Райли задумчиво затянулся. - Цисс, а помнишь, как в начале лета Сисилия рассказывала всем, что ее муж сбежал с француженкой?  
\- Когда он в гости к сестре в Германию поехал? Помню, конечно!  
\- Так вот, милая моя, - О'Брайен вздохнул. - Не верь всему, что говорит Сисилия. Включая проклятья, избиения и тому подобное.  
\- Но... - Цисс снова насупилась.  
\- Верь папочке Райли, - он наклонился и, прервав неначавшийся поток оправданий, поцеловал ее в недовольно надутые губы. - И давай-ка мы с тобой прогуляемся...  
  
Джон довольно быстро понял, как он ошибся, говоря, что в отсутствие Райли с ним ничего не случится. Стоило двери захлопнуться, как сосущая пустота тихого помещения сдавила легкие, словно воды ледяного озера.  
Да, где-то здесь была Флокси. Но Флокси - домовой эльф, незаметное по сути своей создание, способное не попадаться тебе на глаза годами, если сам не позовешь. Она словно сама была частью этого дома, и ее присутствие за присутствие не считалось. Он опять остался один.  
И в темноте что-то было.  
Когда Джон нервничал, Джон шел на кухню, это было широкоизвестным фактом. На кухне можно, например, сделать свиные отбивные. Разделать свежую курицу. Это, конечно, если злишься. А можно сварить карамель. Необходимость постоянно помешивать густую вязкую жидкость завораживала и успокаивала, заставляя отвлечься от всего остального. Чем Джон и занимался, делая все как можно медленнее, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Чем медленнее он готовит, тем скорее вернется Райли. Монтгомери поднял взгляд на часы. Половина одиннацатого.  
Интересно, Рай пошутил, или правда вернется к полуночи? Джон в очередной раз нервно поскреб руку, бинты давно пора было сменить, но все время находились дела поважнее. А было бы хорошо, если бы вернулся. Он всегда любил его печенье. Или вкусы у него тоже изменились?..  
Резко зазудело под лопаткой, так, что Монтгомери дернулся, и несколько капель горячей карамели упали с лопатки на босую ступню. Приятного было мало. Он наклонился, чтобы стереть пальцем сладкую каплю, и едва не потерял равновесие из-за резкого головокружения. Дыхание так и не восстановилось, стало только хуже. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное.  
Без пяти одиннадцать. Джон забыл убавить огонь, и по кухне разнесся запах пережженого сахара. Он еще успевал все переделать и даже приготовить тесто.  
Без четверти двенадцать. Он во второй раз сжег карамель. Дышать получалось быстро, коротко, воздуха не хватало, как будто и его кто-то сгустил и помешивал ложечкой. Тряслись руки. Он не будет звать Флокси, с ним все в порядке! Он просто нервничает. Райли обещал вернуться к полуночи, он обещал!  
И он не вернулся.  
Потому что Джон в его жизни сейчас был всего лишь пациентом, помехой, вмешавшейся в ее нормальное течение. А Джон просто понадеялся на шутку. Очень по-взрослому...  
\- Да твою ж мать! - судя по ощущениям, правое плечо он расчесал уже до крови, как будто где-то под рубашкой был мерзкий комариный укус.  
Монтгомери нервно дернул верхние пуговицы, оттянул край ткани. И с ужасом тут же вернул все, как было, застегнувшись под самое горло.  
Перья, раньше доходившие только до локтей, теперь лезли буквально отовсюду, словно выползающие сквозь поры темные черви. Некоторые совсем крохотные, некоторые уже успели обсохнуть и распушиться. Одним взмахом палочки убрав самую заметную часть последствий своего кулинарного таланта, Джон как можно быстрее, на одном дыхании, вышел в коридор и закрыл задвижку на двери ванной комнаты.

Райли узнает. Райли теперь все узнает, и скрывать не получится. Джон лихорадочно срывал бинты, тихо рыча и скуля от ужаса, боли и омерзения. Руки, которые когда-то принадлежали ему, теперь вовсе перестали быть похожими на нечто человеческое. Прозрачные когти потемнели, стали еще длиннее и прочнее, превратившись в сплошную кость. Чересчур длинные пальцы покрылись серыми грязными чешуйками, окончательно превращаясь в подобие птичьих лап. Перья были повсюду. Перья выпадали, слипались друг с другом, сплошным покровом окутывая предплечья целиком. А в тех местах, где их не было, кожа теперь гноилась и отслаивалась, так, что можно было пальцем потрогать дурно пахнущую кашицу из мягкой кожи и сукровицы. Джон открыл кран в ванной, сунул руки под холодную воду. Зудело меньше. Спина болела, больше не давая выпрямиться, и, судя по ощущениям, снова нещадно кровила, уже пропитав все наложенные Райли бинты.  
Райли. Он все узнает, и они больше не увидятся. Джона скрутило судорогой, подкосились ноги, и колени больно ударились о жесткую плитку. Нет, даже не так, Джон уйдет, чтобы Райли не узнал, и вот тогда они точно больше не увидятся. Монтгомери потянулся к палочке, сжав ее дрожащей рукой, но древко не держалось в едва гнущихся пальцах, а когти только мешали. Она выскользнула, покатившись по полу, Джон несколько раз вхолостую царапнул плитку. Встать не получалось. Он не может трансгрессировать. Если Райли вернется сейчас и застанет его таким...  
Да он лучше сдохнет.  
\- Не надо, - едва слышно проскулил Джон. - Не надо, пожалуйста, хватит!  
Жуткое нечто, скрывающееся в темноте, лишь зло усмехнулось. Монтгомери едва успел впиться зубами в руку, чтобы не закричать. Боль согнула его пополам, заставив упасть на кафель и глухо завыть. Ему казалось, он слышит, как рвется и трещит его кожа, как выламываются кости. Все его тело слышало. Когти разрывали повязку, распарывали спину.  
Если бы Райли не ушел сегодня, ничего этого бы не было. Но Райли не виноват. Это он - Джон - виноват во всем, что с ним происходит. Так рвется получить свою взаимность, так навязывается, что только лишний раз раздражает этим Рая. Он гонял эти мысли по кругу, одну за другой. Он всеми способами вымаливает у Райли улыбку, Райли это бесит, Джон ничего не получает, и все начинается заново. Он не заслуживает этой улыбки. Все заслуживают, а он - нет.  
Больше всего Джон боялся, что вот, сейчас, Рай вернется, и посмотрит на него с омерзением. Как на монстра. Что он узнает правду.  
Но правда в этом и состояла. Джон был монстром, и причина крылась не только в калечащем его проклятье.  
Кухонные часы показывали половину второго. Джон обессиленно плакал, прекратившись в сжатый комок, лежащий на кафеле в луже крови и гноя.  
  
\- Дорогая, я дома! Ужин готов, дети спят?  
Райли вернулся в восхитительно приподнятом настроении. Он уже успел выпить, поболтать со всеми посетителями бара и узнать в подробностях все последние новости. Всего-то три часа ночи! Да Джон никогда так рано спать не ложится.  
Никто не ответил. Рай нахмурился, вешая куртку возле двери, на старую вешалку с толстой ножкой. Все-таки спит? Или не слышит?  
\- Джон? - на пробу позвал он.  
Снова тишина. Может, правда, спит, Джон ведь не обязан дожидаться его возвращения. Или опять задремал с книгой в кресле, как с ним частенько бывало. Райли практически успокоил себя этими мыслями, но что-то не давало ему покоя.  
Слишком тихо. Так тихо, как бывает только в домах, в которых абсолютно никого нет.  
\- Флокси! - эльфка появилась перед ним раньше, чем он успел договорить. - Где он?  
\- Граф Монтгомери уйти в ванная комната, - ответила Флокси, сделав реверанс и взмахнув треугольными ушами.  
\- Когда это было?  
Пауза. Флокси задумалась, то ли что-то соображая, то ли высчитывая время.  
\- Три часа.  
\- Дура! Что ж ты его не проверила?! - взвыл Райли, вцепляясь пальцами в спутанные волосы. - Фло, какая же ты дура!  
\- Флокси не входить в ванная, когда там кто-то быть! - виновато пропищала эльфка, но О'Брайен уже не слушал, бегом кинувшись в коридор к двери.  
Едва успев затормозить, он дернул ручку. Конечно, заперто! Никаких звуков изнутри не доносилось. Если бы хотя бы вода текла, Райли прямо сейчас побарабанил бы в дверь, выругался на Джона и ушел со спокойной душой к себе в спальню. Может, действительно сбежал? Воспользовался тем, что Флокси не смотрит, и трансгрессировал куда-то. А если нет? А если с ним сейчас...  
\- Джон! - Райли хлопнул ладонью по двери, но та, разумеется, осталась недвижима.  
О том, чтобы воспользоваться палочкой, он даже не подумал. Вместо этого сделав шаг назад, вдарил по двери ногой с такой силой, что замок треснул и жалобно скрипнули петли. Не разбираясь, Райли кинулся внутрь, боясь увидеть самые жуткие вещи, о которых он только успел подумать.  
\- Ты правда так хотел меня видеть? - Джон выглянул из-за цветастой занавески, со светлых волос каплями стекала вода. - А дверь зачем ломать было, что она тебе сделала?  
У Райли не хватало ругательств, чтобы выразить все свои чувствова на данный момент.  
\- Ты в своем, блять, уме?! - крикнул он, и дверь, едва державшаяся, окончательно слетела с петель, рухнув ему на спину.  
Джон терпеливо дожидался, когда О'Брайен кинет ее с себя, пнет и пожалеет о последнем.  
\- А что, сумасшедшие не моются?  
\- Да пошел ты к черту!  
Быстрые шаги в коридоре, скрип, хлопок двери и ругань. Джон дождался, пока все относительно стихнет, и снова выглянул из-за занавески, шепча заклинание. Дверь встала на место, даже закрылась, как ей и было положено. И лишь после этого Монтгомери ступил на холодную плитку.  
Он вытер кровь. Он убрал все перья. Он даже успел заново замотать руки, теперь до самого верха, и локти, и плечи. И, полный отвращения к самому себе, смотрел на свое желкое отражение в зеркале. Из спины торчало два омерзительных костяных отростка, разорвавших кожу, которые ему еще предстояло намертво к ней примотать.


	17. STORM

Джон был в немилости все последующие сутки. Даже Флокси с ним не разговаривала, а уж о Райли и говорить нечего. Но долго злиться О'Брайен не умел. То есть, умел, конечно, но со временем злость становилась тихой, пассивной, и на его общение не так влияла. Зато на утро он даже не пришел к Монтгомери в спальню, чтобы сменить повязку. Чему тот, если честно, только обрадовался.  
\- Я тебя не понимаю, я же никуда не ушел, - вздыхал Джон, снова сидя в своем кресле в углу аптеки.  
\- Да, только вот молчал и выставил меня идиотом, - резко ответил Райли, слишком резко опуская нож на разделочную доску, едва не откромсав себе палец.  
\- Не орать же мне тебе из ванной, что я дома, - пожал плечами Монтгомери.  
\- Мог бы и поорать, - О'Брайен смерил его уничижительным взглядом поверх стекол очков. - Все, забыли. Надоело это обсуждать.  
\- Кофе хоть вкусный был? - ехидно поинтересовался Джон. - Или что там у вас было вместо него...  
\- Я не пью кофе, - ответил Райли, и Монтгомери вспомнил – да, ведь не пьет, и в школе не пил, предпочитая чай. - Мы расстались.  
\- Вот так просто?! - Джону было несколько трудно осознать, как о подобных вещах говорят таким легким тоном.  
\- Не сходились характерами, - Райли только плечами пожал. - Я люблю ебаться не в мозг, а в другие места, более для этого подходящие. Запомни, кстати, на случай, если захочешь мне еще голову компостировать.  
\- А зачем тогда вообще встречались? По ней же сразу видно, что она больше в мозг предпочитает.  
\- Цисси смешная, - О'Брайен неосознанно улыбнулся. - И не плохая, кстати, ты не думай. Ты ее не знаешь.  
\- Смешная и... все? - Джон окончательно окунулся в состояние эмоционального непонимания.  
\- Если искать для отношений сотни причин, а не обходиться одной, можно вообще всю жизнь прожить в одиночестве, - философия Райли кардинально отличалась от философии Джона, в этом они в принципе никогда не сходились.  
\- Да лучше одному, чем вот так, - буркнул Монтгомери, глубже утопая в кресле.  
Райли достал сигареты и с удовольствием закурил.  
\- А тебе одному-то как, нормально? - спросил он без тени издевки.  
Джону не нашлось, что ответить.  
  
Стало сложнее. Джон боялся, что Райли начнет расспрашивать или в чем-то подозревать его, когда попросился самостоятельно менять свои повязки и обрабатывать раны. Но О'Брайен только спросил, уверен ли он, и сим удовлетворился. Что вовсе не мешало Монтгомери об этом то и дело нервничать. Получалось, что теперь он вовсе жил здесь просто так, словно приехал в гости, разве что лекарства Райли сам ему готовил. Он мог пустить посторонних куда угодно: в свой дом, на свою кухню, в шкаф со своим нижним бельем или в свою кровать. Но не за стойку своей аптеки, и уж тем более не в свой рабочий кабинет.  
Сова так настойчиво стучала клювом в окно спальни Джона, что он даже соизволил проснуться и открыть его.  
\- Ну, мы с тобой теперь в одной лодке, - он зашел в кабинет, как раз дочитывая присланное извещение, и на вопросительный взгляд Райли только положил его на стол. - От меня уходит жена.  
\- Добро пожаловать в холостяцкий клуб аптеки «Чайная Роза», - кивнул О'Брайен, вытирая руки и внимательно изучая текст в пергаменте. - Может, еще кого-нибудь позовем? Посиделки под пиво, членские взносы... привет, я Райогнан, и я холост, давайте вместе порадуемся!  
\- От нас все сбегут, - фыркнул Джон, потирая ладонями помятое после сна лицо.  
\- А если никого не примем, все будут думать, что мы парочка геев, - назидательно произнес Райли.  
\- Напиши Камски приглашение.  
\- Он женат.  
\- Чего?!  
\- Ты отстал от жизни лет на пять, - вздохнул Рай. - У него сыну полгода.  
Джон снова прижал ладони к лицу, но на сей раз от крайней скорби и стыда за свою неосведомленность. Он, в отличие от Райли, и расставания переживал намного тяжелее, тем более, они с Кларой много лет прожили вместе, и получать почтой заявление на развод было далеко не приятной новостью. О'Брайен, в целом, тоже это понял, вот и нес всякую околесицу, чтобы отвлечь товарища.  
\- Не переживай, вряд ли он на тебя обижается, - Райли похлопал Джона промеж лопаток и нахмурился. - Ты, кстати, чего сутулишься в последние дни? Спина болит?  
Монтгомери нервно дернулся. Заговоренные бинты спасали от того, чтобы кто-то заметил то, что под ними, а вот на прикосновения не реагировали. Дотронься до него Райли чуть левее...  
\- Нет, - резко ответил он. - Не сутулюсь я.  
\- Ну-ка, выпрями спину.  
\- Она прямая!  
О'Брайен внимательно осмотрел его со всех сторон, и только покачал головой, ничего не комментируя.  
  
Пора уходить. Джон понял это, когда, проснувшись, осознал, что бинты за ночь сползли и даже местами порвались. Костяные наросты покрывались сухой сероватой кожей, нарастающей на них, как новые слои коры на дерево. И главное, росли они сами. Да, они были подвижными, и если изловчиться, их можно было пусть и болезненно, но крепко прижать к спине, чем он и занимался каждый день. Но ни о какой рубашке не могло быть и речи - Джон надевал широкий объемный свитер, скрывающий все, что он там у себя прятал. С руками дела обстояли таким же образом. Дотронуться до Райли, даже просто пожать ему руку, если потребуется? Вот уж нет. Кисти были замотаны до самых пальцев, и оттого выглядели, как человеческие, но Джон то и дело чувствовал длинные когти, изломанные, острые. А уж Райли бы их ощутил в два счета.  
\- Почему мы опять об этом говорим? - хмуро спросил О'Брайен, когда Джон пришел к нему снова, ставить перед фактом, что ему нужно идти.  
\- Я себя отлично чувствую, да и так торчу здесь почти месяц, - Монтгомери, на сей раз, был умнее, и решил использовать дипломатию. - Ты и так много для меня сделал.  
\- Вот и ты сделай что-нибудь для моего спокойствия, и сиди смирно, - Райли был абсолютно неподкупен, переспорить его оказалось сложнее, чем выпросить самостоятельно менять бинт. - Если так совестно, плати мне арендную плату за проживание. Заломлю тебе ценник, еще одну аптеку потом открою.  
\- Рай, я серьезно!  
\- Я тоже серьезно.  
\- Я правда не могу остаться, ты не понимаешь, - Джон начинал терять терпение, и ходил теперь взад и вперед по аптеке.  
\- Чего я не понимаю? - Райли крутил в пальцах зажигалку, наблюдая за мельтешением длинной темной фигуры перед ним. - Объясни тогда.  
\- Не могу.  
О'Брайен стянул с головы резинку, убрал с лица длинные, спутанные, как всегда, пряди, резко щелкнул зажигалкой и закурил, откидывая назад голову. Думал. Джон молча ждал, зная, что рано или поздно Райли сдастся. Сейчас у него нет весомых аргументов. Монтгомери говорит, что с ним все хорошо, значит, держать его тут и дальше нет смысла. За лекарством он придет сам, а он придет, если взять с него обещание. По логике Райли, разумеетсяю. Джон-то знал, что такими темпами скоро вовсе перестанет выходить из дома. Ароматный дым наполнил комнату.  
\- Ладно, хватит, шутки кончились, - произнес вдруг О'Брайен, действительно, без какой-либо тени улыбки. - Раздевайся, снимай повязку.  
\- Зачем? - Джон неосознанно сделал шаг назад, хотя знал, что прятаться ему некуда, да и бежать тоже, дверь аптеки пока еще была заперта.  
\- А ты-то сам как думаешь? - Райли кивнул в его сторону, снова быстро убирая волосы с лица. - Так и не понял ни черта?  
\- Что я должен был...  
\- Снимай повязку, руки свои разматывай, - приказным тоном повторил О'Брайен.  
Сердце заколотилось уже в горле. Джон только сильнее натянул рукава свитера. Да что такое на Райли нашло, он же ни разу ничего ему не говорил о руках! Конечно, он в курсе, что там тоже есть, что лечить, но почему он...  
Монтгомери уперся спиной в стену. Мерлинова борода, да как же он не подумал! Рай сказал, что вытащил его из лужи крови, и Джон помнил ощущение пропитанной насквозь рубашки, липкой и холодной. Он проснулся без нее, потому что Флокси взялась за стирку, а вот бинты так и остались у него на руках. Он так обрадовался, что Райли не снял их, а ведь ему и в голову не пришло, что бинты в то утро были абсолютно чистыми...  
\- Дошло, да? - поинтересовался О'Брайен, читая все на изумленном испуганном лице Джона.  
\- Ты все с самого начала знал?.. - хрипло прошептал Монтгомери. - Ты все видел?  
\- Что первым делом сделает целитель, чтобы узнать состояние пациента? - вопрос был риторическим, Райли только пепел стряхнул, тем самым сделав нужную ему короткую паузу. - Осмотрит его целиком. У тебя были перевязаны руки, конечно, я все размотал. Промыл, обработал, замотал обратно. Ждал, сам скажешь или мне из тебя клещами вытащить информацию. Видишь, я вскрыл карты, теперь ты вскрывай свои.  
\- Нет, - Джон резко замотал головой и нащупал в кармане волшебную палочку.  
Райли нахмурился, кинул дымящийся окурок в пепельницу и вышел из-за стойки.  
\- Ты не уйдешь, - тон его был настолько уверенным, что Монтгомери буквально поверил.  
\- Да почему?! - крикнул Джон, срываясь. - Ты же видел все, почему ты меня просто не...  
\- Потому что я все видел, - прорычал Райли, доставая палочку следом за товарищем. - Не пытайся трансгрессировать. Я тебе помешаю, расщепит обоих.  
\- Не подходи, - Монтгомери резко вскинул древко.  
\- На дуэли я тебя сделаю как младенца, Джон, так что давай без заклятий, - бывший глава Дуэльного клуба себе не льстил и себя не переоценивал, он-то сейчас был в куда более выгодном положении.  
А Джон просто был вне себя от происходящего. И мало о чем думал.  
\- Оставь меня, пожалуйста, - последнее слово вышло не просьбой и не мольбой, а словно процеженной сквозь зубы скрытой угрозой. - Ты все равно сделать ничего не можешь!  
\- Потому что ты ничего не рассказал, - Райли, наоборот, эмоциям не поддавался, говорил спокойно, и также спокойно, медленно приближался, по полшага в минуту. - Давай нормально поговорим, Джо, и подумаем вместе, что с этим делать...  
\- Я сказал не подходи!  
Зарядил дождь. Капли резко забарабанили по крыше, по крыльцу, пейзаж за окнами посерел и стал едва различимым за сплошной пеленой разрастающейся бури. Спину пронзила резкая боль, но Джон не пошевелился, продолжая держать палочку на изготовку. Если он сейчас не уйдет, то все будет еще хуже. Райли еще не знает. Райли видел только самую малость, но он не в курсе, что с ним теперь стало! Это его последний шанс на побег.  
\- Стоять! - воскликнул О'Брайен, уже видя, как Джон начинает поворачиваться, как размывается темный силуэт, будто черный ураган во тьме напротив стены.  
Он уйдет и все закончится. Уйдет и все, наконец, закончится...  
\- Карпе Ретрактум!  
Грудь сдавило так, словно Джон не трансгрессировал, а попал в огромный капкан. Из легких выбило весь воздух, глаза резануло острой болью. И вывернуло, обожгло пламенем правую руку, сжимающую палочку. Джон повалился на землю, прокатившись по мокрой траве. Дождь бил нещадно, словно с неба падали не капли воды, а целые камни. Он тяжело дышал, сжимая зубы от боли, и мог только крепко сжимать руку, по-прежнему держащуюся за скользкое древко.  
Пустое, огромное поле, в котором он сейчас оказался, не успев толком сконцентрироваться на месте назначения, пронзил разрывающий уши вопль. Сердце Джона пропустило удар. Райли успел схватить его за руку, а он не был внимателен!  
\- Рай! - крикнул Монтгомери, с трудом поднимаясь на колени и крутя головой по сторонам, едва различая серые силуэты из-за стены дождя.  
Крик повторился, долгий, протяжный, как стон раненого животного. Джон кинулся в ту сторону, поскальзываясь, падая в грязь и снова поднимаясь. Палочка осталась валяться где-то позади, и все было не важно. Райли лежал на спине, вдыхая воздух короткими порциями. Вся его рубашка, лицо и волосы были залиты кровью. На ребрах зияла широкая кровоточащая рана, словно кто-то вырвал оттуда кусок вместе с тканью, кожей и костьми. И вместо левого глаза был только черный окровавленный провал.  
\- Райли... - Джон дрожащей рукой едва дотронулся до его груди, но тут же отшатнулся назад. - Нет, не надо...  
Рай сжал зубы, стиснул правую руку, в которой тоже по-прежнему держал палочку и, рыча от разъедающей боли, перевернулся. Монтгомери, конечно, умел терпеть, умел выживать - с его профессией это было неизбежно. Но так, как Райли, он бы никогда не смог. Тот жил с этой болью. Каждый день. С болью и страхом смерти, не имея возможности от них избавиться.  
Он жил, и он боролся.  
\- Я снова... - Райли говорил тихо, даже не на каждом частом выдохе, а когда позволяли оставшиеся силы. - Это... сделаю...  
\- Зачем?! - истерично крикнул Джон. - Зачем ты это делаешь?!  
\- Я... могу... - коротко ответил Райли, упал, но тут же снова собрался, чтобы приподняться и поднять палочку.  
Он не преувеличивал. Джон с ужасом смотрел на то, как Райли отплевывается собственной кровью, как та заливает траву и смешивается с дождевой водой. Он сделает. И будет до тех пор, пока не сдохнет. Все просто. В принципе, Райли был готов умереть. Он всегда был готов - умереть за Джона.  
\- Прекрати! - Монтгомери дрожал всем телом, и тучи в небе сгущались и темнели на глазах. - Это я виноват...  
Джон поднял голову, и взвыл в небо отчаянным криком.  
\- Я снова во всем виноват!  
Молния пронзила густые облака, врезавшись в край горизонта, и оглушительный грохот перекрыл его обессиленный вопль. Райли выбросил вперед руку, снова упал. Но Джона словно хлестнуло по щеке раскаленной плетью.  
\- Заткнись! - прорычал О'Брайен.  
На удивление, обжигающий удар отрезвил. Монтгомери прижал ладонь к лицу. Райли лежал плашмя, и казалось, будто он даже не дышит. Джон не знал, плачет ли он? Страшно ли ему? Он никогда не позволял себе всерьез задуматься над тем, что Райли может умереть. Но сейчас тот лежал перед ним, и умирал, по-настоящему умирал! И Джон должен был сделать выбор...  
\- Рай... - он снова кинулся к нему, поднимая его голову, заглядывая в глаза, проверяя, не потерял ли тот сознание.  
\- Заткнись... - одними губами едва прошептал Райли. - Просто... заткнись... Джо.  
Джон заозирался, но, хоть убей, не мог увидеть, в какой стороне выронил палочку. Рука Райли окончательно обессилела, пальцы разжались. Джон посмотрел на светлое кипарисовое древко, упавшее на траву.  
\- Подожди немного, я сейчас, - он поднял палочку дрожащей рукой, глядя на нее с мольбой, словно пытаясь договориться. - Пожалуйста, всего раз, я очень прошу, пожалуйста...  
Трансгрессировать с чужой палочкой было, пожалуй, одной из самых больших ошибок, которую только мог совершить волшебник. Но у Джона не было выбора. Райли умрет. Умрет по его вине. Всамделишно умрет, по настоящему, и никогда больше с ним не заговорит, и не вернется!  
\- Я держу тебя, солнце, - прошептал Джон, прижимая Райли к себе как можно крепче.  
И трансгрессировал.

Казалось, Флокси его окончательно возненавидела. Она молча позволила донести Райли до софы, после чего щелкнула пальцами, и Джона словно бы со всей силы толкнули в грудь, а в следующий момент он оказался на крыльце аптеки под струями дождя. Войти обратно он не решился. В принципе, уйти далеко он тоже не мог, палочка осталась где-то там, в неизвестном ему поле - он даже не знал, куда трансгрессировал. Около часа он провел в саду, слоняясь между розовых кустов, пока, наконец, не толкнул на пробу заднюю дверь. Та оказалась незапертой.  
Флокси натирала сухим полотенцем стакан. Кажется, делала она это уже долго, а, судя по осколкам на полу, стаканы она иногда била. Не случайно. Рядом, на столешнице, лежала волшебная палочка Джона.  
\- Как ты ее нашла? - Монтгомери покрутил древко в пальцах, убеждаясь, что это действительно та самая.  
\- Пройти по ваш след, подобрать, принести, - коротко ответила Флокси, не поднимая глаз. - Граф Монтгомери мочь уйти. Сейчас.  
\- Это тебе Райли сказал? - Джон похолодел, несмотря на то, что совсем недавно только обрадовался бы подобной перспективе.  
\- Хозяин не говорить, хозяин отдыхать, - эльфка явно боролась с желанием разбить и этот стакан тоже.  
\- То есть, ты сама меня выгоняешь?..  
Звон. Флокси, по-видимому, снимала этим душевное напряжение. Действительно, ей-то что, она же потом всю эту посуду и починит.  
\- Вы быть несносный мерзкий мальчишка, Джонатан! - вскрикнула она, резко поворачиваясь к Джону и со всей силы огревая его по ноге полотенцем. - Всегда быть такой! Думать только о ваш чувства, плевать на юный хозяин!  
\- Я очень сожалею, Фло, правда, - Монтгомери стоически снес гнев домового эльфа, понимая, что она сейчас абсолютно права. - Я не знал, что так получится...  
\- Ни о ком не думать! - в гневе повторила Флокси. - Молодой хозяин вернуться в слезах домой, и плакать, плакать каждый день, жалеть о свой любимый друг. А любимый друг разбить молодой хозяин его нежное сердце!  
Джон хотел было что-то сказать, но осекся. Когда это Райли плакал о нем? Они ведь столько лет не общались... ах, да, столько лет.  
\- Уходить, чтобы я вас не видеть, Джонатан! - Флокси почти плакала, комкая свое полотенце. - Уходить с глаз моих!  
Джон послушался. Сунул палочку в карман и вышел в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь. Флокси взялась за очередной стакан, и тут же отправила его к остальным, на пол.  
Райли в гостиной не было, как не было и крови на софе, и грязных мокрых следов. Флокси успела все убрать. Флокси вообще была умницей. Заботливой умницей, каждого О'Брайена воспринимающая как своего очередного ребенка. Джон остановился перед дверью спальни, держась за ручку, но не поворачивая ее. Ему было страшно. Что если Райли скажет ему то же самое? Одно дело, когда тебя просто отпускают, и другое - когда прогоняют без права на возвращение.  
Но надо было войти. И он вошел. Не было другого варианта.  
Райли лежал с закрытыми глазами, но на звук открывшейся двери повернул голову. Он был слаб, но уже не так бледен, как тогда, под дождем. На голове была повязка, полностью закрывающая один глаз. Джон шагнул в комнату, и О'Брайен едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Значит, его не выгоняют. У Монтгомери отлегло от сердца.  
\- Я думал, ты все, - только и смог сказать он, не решаясь садиться на кровать, и вместо этого вставая рядом на колени.  
\- Меня один раз так расщепило, что я оставил где-то свою печень, - Райли рассмеялся тихим, кашляющим смехом. - Видишь, живой. Фигня, Фло все на место вернула.  
\- Она палочку мою принесла, - Джон достал древко из кармана и снова покрутил в пальцах.  
Лицо Райли изменилось, стало снова грустным и серьезным.  
\- Уйдешь? - только и спросил он, понимая, что сейчас уже не в состоянии будет удержать Монтгомери силой.  
Джон молчал. Он так хотел сбежать, так боялся. А Райли едва не погиб, лишь бы он остался. Потому что Райли знал его лучше других. Знал, что Джон уйдет и гордо сдохнет где-нибудь в одиночестве. Сдохнет быстро, но болезненно. Он ни разу не соврал за время их общения, не считая мелочей с беладонной и уколами. Он не хотел получить приглашение на его похороны. Он готов был умереть за это сам.  
Джон отложил палочку на прикроватную тумбочку, рядом с той самой, из светлой теплой древесины, которая позволила ему спасти ее хозяина. Кто бы только знал, что он будет так благодарен какой-то деревяшке.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он, не решаясь смотреть Райли в глаза. - Прости меня, Рай, пожалуйста.  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты импульсивный придурок, так что был готов, - О'Брайен попытался отшутиться. - Давай забудем...  
\- За то, что наговорил тебе еще в школе, - Джон понимал, что снова срывается, но ничего не мог поделать. - За все слова эти, за то что сделал. Что тебя тогда бросил...  
Да, он думал только о себе. О том, как ему больно, и как он хочет просто перестать любить Райли так сильно. Как он зол на него, и зол на себя. И совсем не подумал о самом Райли. О том, что они семь лет были лучшими друзьями, и как он отреагирует, если Джон вдруг скажет, что они больше не будут видеться. Он понял это только сейчас, именно сейчас, испытав безумный страх того, что и от него также откажутся. Что Райли останется здесь, а он уйдет, и ему не позволят больше вернуться в эту аптеку.  
\- Прости меня, Рай, мне так жаль, - сгусток боли в груди разрастался непроливающимися слезами, в том самом месте, где, по словам Райли, у него, кажется, еще была совесть. - Я тебе всегда делаю больно, и тогда, и сегодня, ты чуть не умер из-за меня... прости, тебе правда не за что меня любить...  
\- Джо?  
Райли с трудом, но все-таки поднял руку, и смог дотронуться до щеки Джона.  
\- Пожалуйста, прости, Рай, пожалуйста...  
\- Я тебя прощаю.  
Джон захлебывался в своей боли, а Райли улыбался ему и повторял раз за разом на каждую его фразу:  
\- Я прощаю тебя, прощаю, Джонни, - он дождался, когда Монтгомери успокоится. - Я просто хотел услышать это от тебя. Мне плевать, что тебя не за что любить. Я прощаю тебя, да я давно простил.  
Джон сидел на полу у кровати, обессиленно прижимаясь щекой к его ладони. За окном спальни, наконец, прекратился дождь.


	18. TRAP

На следующий день Райли, пусть и перевязанный, но уже вполне бодрый, снова взялся за работу. И за Джона.  
\- Размотай, - настойчиво повторил он, пока Монтгомери упорно прятал руки за спину.  
\- Ты этого не хочешь, - Джон замотал головой.  
\- Если говорю, размотай, значит, хочу, ты спорить со мной будешь?  
С ним всегда было трудно пререкаться. С другими не трудно, а вот с Райли... Джон вздохнул, посмотрев на свои ладони, бинты на которых все еще скрывали все, что лучше было не демонстрировать окружающим. О'Брайен осторожно взял его за руку.  
\- Ну? - повторил он, не собираясь снова применять силу, уповая только на врожденную харизму и дипломатию. - Можно?  
Монтгомери сломался и кивнул. Райли снимал бинты, один слой за другим, пока, в конце концов, те не превратились в кипу грязного тряпья на полу. Больше всего Джон боялся посмотреть на его лицо и увидеть в нем ужас и отвращение. Но ничего подобного не последовало.  
\- Вот, а ты боялся, - О'Брайен даже погладил его по руке, не кончиками пальцев - лишь бы не дотрагиваться - а всей ладонью, не проявляя никакого отторжения к тому, что видел. - Просто перышки, Джо. И ничего страшного.  
Джон так не считал, но на душе все равно стало куда легче. Скрывать что-то от Райли было невыносимо нервно и страшно. Страшно, что он узнает, что обвинит во вранье или откажется помогать. Теперь все было наоборот - Райли знал, и помогал куда охотнее. Джон выложил ему все: о магии, которую применял, и о выпавших зубах, и о перьях, и о постоянных болях в спине. Получил обидную затрещину за то, что не позвал Райли сразу, как только ему стало плохо, тогда, на кухне. О'Брайен тоже сознался, что в первый же день, как притащил Джона в аптеку, осмотрел его целиком, до самых кончиков пальцев. Даже зубы во рту пересчитал. Все сорок два.  
\- И ты молчал?! - взвился Монтгомери.  
\- Ты тоже молчал, - парировал Райли, теплой тряпкой промывая основания отростков на его спине. - Кстати, на счет этого. Не заматывай их больше без крайней нужды, ходи как есть. А-то они у тебя неправильно растут.  
\- Кто «они»? - Джон закрутил головой, но как ни пытался, ничего не мог рассмотреть позади себя.  
\- Крылья.  
\- Чт?.. Что?!  
\- Крылья, - повторил Райли, осторожно поднимая и вытягивая один из отростков, по длине уже ставший размером с два локтя. - Вот, плечевая кость, вот лучевая, вроде... ну, они пока не сформированы. Я, в отличие от тебя, Уход за магическими существами в школе не прогуливал!  
Монтгомери уронил голову на руки и издал стон отчаянного разочарования. Сначала перья, теперь крылья. И во что он, в итоге, превращается?!  
\- Не скули, могло быть хуже, - жесткий агрессивный оптимизм О'Брайена напоминал прущий напролом бронепоезд.  
\- Например?..  
\- Например, член на лбу! - Райли вытянул в руках джонов джемпер, покачал головой и легким движением палочки сделал на нем два широких разреза.  
\- Солнце! Мне плохо, а ты издеваешься!  
\- Именно! Если сломать тебе палец, ты забудешь о том, что у тебя заноза в пятке. Ну-ка, давай, надень...  
  
Джон даже начал чувствовать себя лучше. Оказалось, если не заматывать каждый день половину своего тела, то и боль не такая уж сильная, только то и дело чешется основание крыльев. Монтгомери они не нравились, даже если он их не видел. Райли только пожимал плечами, говоря, что всегда хотел завести себе птичку. Не такую, конечно, страшненькую, лысенькую, но если Джон и дальше ничего не сделает со своим проклятьем, то птичка покроется перьями целиком и станет хотя бы посимпатичнее. Подобная перспектива пугала, но из уст О'Брайена звучала скорее смешно и даже успокаивающе. Сидеть целыми днями в зале аптеки теперь было нельзя, и Джон выходил туда только под закрытие, усаживался в свое кресло и потрошил запасы алкоголя, хранившиеся в кабинете в отдельном шкафчике. Райли ворчал, но не сильно. От одного-двух стаканов бренди у него не убудет.  
Но теперь на Монтгомери навалилась новая напасть. Повторное извещение о необходимости проведения бракоразводного процесса пришло через неделю. Еще одно - более гневное и настойчивое - через три дня. А после сова начала прилетать ежедневно.  
\- Она так хочет от меня избавиться? - вздохнул Джон, даже не распаковав очередное письмо, и только поглаживая перья своей сипухе Голди, довольно устроившейся на его коленях.  
\- Или нашла себе нового парня и рвется за него замуж, - усмехнулся Райли, промывая и пряча в шкаф все свои ступки, использованные склянки и оловянный котел.  
\- Клара бы так не сделала.  
\- Да я шучу, конечно, Клара бы так не сделала, - согласно кивнул О'Брайен. - Может, дело вообще не в ней, а в департаменте. Знаешь, она-то заявление написала, а они теперь тебя всеми силами пытаются достать и это заявление подтвердить. Годовой план выполнить, все дела.  
\- Паршиво, что так вышло, - Джон почесал сове шею, и та довольно вытянулась, подставляясь под хозяйскую ласку.  
\- Ну, да, - снова согласился Райли.  
\- Я ей тоже много чего наговорил. Обидел жутко, я думаю.  
\- Тогда не удивляйся, что она ушла, - О'Брайен был достаточно прямолинеен, и не пытался скрывать, что он в этой ситуации далеко не на стороне друга.  
\- Я не удивляюсь. Только письма эти меня доканают скоро.  
  
В конце концов, было решено, что ехать надо сейчас. Последним письмом был срочный вызов в Визенгамот, и при неявке Джону грозила какая-то кипа юридических проблем, разбираться с которыми ему совершенно не светило. А пока у него еще была возможность выйти в люди, не привлекая к себе всеобщего внимания.  
\- Вот, держи, - Райли достал из шкафа старую темную мантию, с виду самую обычную, из плотного волокна, где каждый шов словно бы ускользал от взгляда, невозможно сосредоточиться. - Это папина, он против не будет.  
\- И почему не свою? - Джон накинул мантию на плечи, ничего не ощутив, кроме лишней тяжести в несколько фунтов.  
\- Скрывает недостатки внешности, не меняя сущность, - О'Брайен посторонился, открывая доступ к зеркалу. - Крылья к спине прижми, и нормально! И в плечах как раз, вообще отлично.  
Райли не соврал. Темная ткань легла так, словно у Джона вовсе не было никаких проблем с физиологией. Кисти рук и те с виду были нормальными, человеческими. Монтгомери снял мантию и рассмотрел бирку с инициалами портного: «C.V.M.» (прим.: «Кристофер Валентайн Монтгомери»)  
\- Так и знал, кто шил эту штуку, - улыбнулся он.  
\- А-то! - О'Брайен был чертовски доволен своей идеей. - Кстати, я все хотел спросить, а твои-то знают?  
\- Нет, конечно, - Джон снова надел плащ, закрываясь от неприятной ему темы. - Еще я им рассказывать стану, им уже истории с отцом в свое время хватило. Не хватало, чтобы за меня там переживали.  
\- И мама ни разу ничего не спросила? - Райли был удивлен этому, кажется, даже больше, чем тому, что Монтгомери не обратился первым делом за помощью к семье.  
\- Она в штатах, по обмену медицинским опытом, - отмахнулся Джон.  
\- У тебя мать - врач, и ты ничего ей не сказал?!  
\- Не стану я ее дергать, чего ты пристал, - буркнул Монтгомери. - Врач, а не специалист по проклятьям. Скажи лучше, зачем твоему отцу такая мантия?  
\- А, ну, он же не редко ходил, как я сейчас, - Райли усмехнулся и дотронулся до повязки на глазу. - А людям не всегда приятно видеть подобное, за стойкой же стоишь, все-таки.  
\- А ты?  
\- А мне плевать, - фыркнул О'Брайен. - Подумаешь, глаз! Некоторые со вставными ходят. Все, давай, дуй в свой Визенгамот! Чтобы сразу после заседания домой.  
\- Разумеется, - Джон наклонился, усмехаясь, к самому лицу Райли. - Папочка.  
За что получил ощутимый удар пониже спины скрученным полотенцем, прежде чем трасгрессировать в центр Лондона.  
  
Как же давно он не был в Министерстве. Как же давно он, черт возьми, вообще нигде не был, кроме аптеки! Забыл уже, как другие улицы выглядят. Людей вокруг было так много, что Джон поначалу даже растерялся, но после взял себя в руки и быстрыми шагами направился ко входу для посетителей. Официальным сотрудником Министерства он не числился, Ликвидаторы заклятий состояли на службе в «Гринготтсе», и своего департамента не имели. Более того, чиновники их частенько недолюбливали. Если Аврорат и Департамент магических правонарушений были официальными исполнительными органами магический Британии, то ассоциация Ликвидаторов скорее смахивала на шайку вольных наемников, соглашающихся на работу только в том случае, когда им за нее достаточно платили. Джон свернул в знакомый ему безлюдный переулок, вошел в телефонную будку и набрал код.  
\- Назовите имя и цель визита, - донесся голос секретаря из хриплого динамика.  
\- Джонатан Валентайн Монтгомери, у меня вызов на заседание в Визенгамот в одиннадцать часов, с женой надо развестись.  
Автомат замер, затем заскрежетал и выплюнул одинокий значок посетителя. Джон успел повесить трубку ровно перед тем, как пол будки под ним плавно поплыл вниз.  
Знакомый охранник приветливо махнул рукой еще издалека, когда Монтгомери только пересекал коридор.  
\- Привет, Джонни, давненько тебя не было, - заулыбался он, протягивая руку.  
\- Да, взрослая жизнь тяжкое бремя, - Джон не знал, скрывает ли мантия его когти достаточно хорошо, но на охраннике были плотные перчатки, и тот вряд ли что-то заметил.  
\- Разводишься? Неужели Кларочка тебе надоела? - посмеялся мужчина, забирая у Монтгомери палочку и кладя ее на весы.  
\- Нет, это я ей надоел, - Джон поднял руки, подставляясь под золотой прут для проверки. - Так хочет разойтись, что вызвала меня в суд.  
\- Нетерпеливая женщина, - охранник покачал головой и поинтересовался: - Магическая шмотка?  
Монтгомери похолодел. Он ведь совсем забыл о проверке! Всегда приходил сюда с одной только палочкой в кармане. Если его заставят снять мантию, все пропало.  
\- Ага, подарок от дяди, - хвала Мерлину, имя Кристофера Монтгомери было на слуху у каждого волшебника. - Скрывает недостатки внешности. На последнем задании лицо повредил, вот такой шрам.  
Джон провел пальцем по лицу и даже шее. Охранник только рассмеялся в очередной раз и убрал золотой прут.  
\- Да, больно ты о своей мордашке печешься, прям как девчонка, - с этими словами он почесал небритый второй подбородок. - Давай, иди. Что-то они в последнее время то и дело заседания переносят, особенно мелкие. Торопятся.  
Джон забрал палочку, поймав на себе напряженный взгляд секретаря, молчавшего на протяжении всего происходившего диалога. С этим юнцом он знаком не был. Видимо, текучка кадров, в последнее время младшие сотрудники то и дело увольняются, сетуя на низкое жалование. В Атриуме, как всегда, была целая куча народа. Джон посторонился, пропуская волшебницу с десятком пергаментных свитков в охапке, спешащую к закрывающемуся лифту. Он не торопился. Даже если он опоздает на заседание - хотя, часы показывали всего лишь без четверти одиннадцать - ничего не случится. Он ведь на него явился.  
\- Джонатан?..  
Уже стоя у ближайшего лифта, Джон обернулся, и у него тут же защемило сердце. Клара стояла всего в паре шагов от него, совершенно такая же, как в тот вечер, и даже в тех же туфлях. Ближе она, правда, не подходила, но и смотрела на него не с ужасом, а скорее с напряженным интересом.  
\- Здравствуй, милая, - улыбнулся Монтгомери, заметив, что Клара смотрит, в основном, на его руки. - Давно не виделись.  
\- Думала, ты не придешь, - она, наконец, немного расслабилась и даже встала совсем рядом.  
\- Ну, ты меня так настойчиво звала, я не смог не приехать.  
\- Это не я, это мама, - фыркнула Клара. - Подняла на уши весь отдел, перенесла все процессы, а наш поставила первоочередным.  
\- Я Сиси никогда не нравился, - усмехнулся Джон. - Она хотела другого зятя.  
\- А с тобой... - Клара перевела тему и понизила голос, снова опуская взгляд на руку Джона. - Все уже в порядке?  
\- Нет, - честно и коротко ответил Монтгомери все тем же легкомысленно любезным тоном. - Даже хуже стало, но я все равно не покажу. Хотел спросить, кстати, ты из-за этого со мной разводишься?  
Девушка покраснела и насупилась.  
\- Я с тобой развожусь, потому что не хочу жить с человеком, который говорит, что никогда меня не любил, - гневно ответила она.  
Джон расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Хвала Мерлину! А я боялся!  
\- Джонатан Валентайн Монтгомери?  
Джон резко обернулся. Возле лифта, где они стояли с Кларой, было как-то подозрительно пусто. Полуседая женщина со строгим вытянутым лицом быстро шагала ему навстречу, на ходу доставая удостоверение и демонстрируя его, прежде чем представиться. За ее спиной неспешно двигались еще два силуэта в темных форменных мантиях. Джон не по наслышке знал эту форму. Авроры.  
\- Сектор борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии, Патриция Браво, - женщина захлопнула корку удостоверения и сунула его в карман. - Прошу вас пройти с нами.  
\- На каком основании? - Джон хорошо держался, не двигаясь с места, хотя уже понимал, что он крупно влип.  
\- К нам поступила информация об использовании вами запрещенной на территории страны темной магии, - то ли Патриция выучила свой текст заранее, то ли действительно могла оттарабанить любой закон по памяти в считанные секунды. - Эта магия может быть опасной для окружающих. Мы все проверим и, в случае ошибки, сразу вас отпустим.  
\- Предоставьте доказательства того, что я использовал что-то запрещенное? - Джон тоже хорошо знал свои права, без достаточной базы его даже глава Аврората не смог бы задержать.  
Он был уверен, что доказательств нет. Да откуда они вообще могли бы взяться? Он не использовал эту магию вот уже больше года, а когда использовал, никаких последствий она не оставляла. Это вам не крестражи, не яды и не разрушительные заклятья. Просто татуировка. Но Патриция также уверенно запустила руку в карман и достала крохотный хрустальный флакончик с тонкой серебристой нитью на дне.  
\- Воспоминания Клары Монтгомери от второго августа этого года, - она продемонстрировала флакон, и с такой же готовностью продемонстрировала бы в Омуте Памяти и его содержимое. - Согласно ее показаниям, в эту же ночь вы исчезли.  
Джон перевел на Клару пораженный взгляд. Неужели все это было уловкой? Простой уловкой, чтобы притащить его сюда?! Но Клара смотрела на флакон с таким же непониманием и страхом, какой крылся сейчас в груди Джона, и, встретившись с ним взглядом, коротко и быстро покачала головой.  
\- Если этих доказательств достаточно, вы пойдете с нами, мистер Монтгомери, - повторила тем временем Патриция.  
\- Нет! - Клара вдруг шагнула вперед, закрывая собой Джона, хотя сама едва доставала макушкой ему до шеи. - Вы не можете! Я согласилась дать показания, потому что вы обещали помочь, а воспоминания свои я вообще вам не передавала! Я составлю официальное заявление и докажу, что они поддельные!  
\- Тогда вам придется предстать перед Визенгамотом с использованием Сыворотки Правды, таковы правила, - ответила Патриция, и Клара побледнела. - Ваша мать была уполномочена передать нам эти доказательства. Если вы не подпишете разрешение, на нее будет наложен штраф в размере девяносто восьми галлеонов.  
Джон усмехнулся. Столько, значит, стоит свобода мысли? Девяносто восемь галлеонов? Да он за один заказ получал в десятки раз больше.  
\- И мы обязательно поможем, - продолжала тем временем служащая. - Если доказательства подтвердятся, ваш муж будет надежно изолирован от общества до тех пор, пока запрещенная магия не будет устранена.  
\- Вы не можете!.. - воскликнула Клара.  
\- Они могут, милая, - тихо ответил Джон, медленно прижимая руку поближе к правому карману. - Не надо перечить, я пойду с ними.  
\- Ты... что?! - Клара с ужасом повернулась к нему, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Миссис Монтгомери, позвольте нам заняться своей работой, - Патриция посмотрела на часы. - Кстати, ваше заседание о бракоразводном процессе переносится на неопределенный срок. У вашего мужа через пять минут суд в полном составе Визенгамота.  
Она обернулась к аврорам.  
\- Молодые люди, сопроводите мистера Монтгомери на нижние этажи, пожалуйста.

Клара не двигалась с места. Да, она была зла на Джона, она не хотела больше жить с ним в одном доме. Но он все еще был ее мужем. Человеком, с которым она прожила не малую часть своей жизни. И меньше всего она хотела, чтобы его...  
\- Джон, я не виновата, я не... - пролепетала она.  
\- Не доставай палочку, ни в коем случае, - прошептал Джон едва слышно. - И отойди в сторону.  
\- Но... - Клара была в смятении, не зная, что ей делать.  
\- Пожалуйста, отойди, - повторил Джон. - На счет три, готова? Все будет хорошо, милая... Раз.  
Он выставил в сторону большой палец, и невидимый окружающим острый коготь зацепился за край кармана. Дернуть - и ткань треснет по шву.  
\- Два...  
Джон потянул ткань, проверяя, крепко ли держится. Нельзя было сунуть руку в карман, не привлекая к себе внимания. Он не успеет отразить заклятье, а Клара стоит прямо перед ним. Нельзя позволить кому-то ранить ее. Пусть он и сказал, что никогда ее не любил, это доподлинно не было правдой.  
\- Три!  
Она успела. Бросилась в сторону, когда Джон рванул мантию, и палочка выскользнула прямо ему в ладонь. И как раз успел вздернуть руку и создать щит прежде, чем сразу два профессионально брошенных заклятий врезались в него и рассыпались сполохами искр.  
\- Мистер Монтгомери! - Патриция тоже достала палочку, и теперь их было трое против одного.  
В Атриуме началась паника. Люди старались отойти подальше, не попасть в перекрестье ярких вспышек. Кто-то шагал в камин, кто-то трансгрессировал. Джон бросился за колонну, получив заветные секунды, чтобы исчезнуть вместе с остальными. Обернулся вокруг своей оси, ребра снова сдавило привычной тяжестью, он почувствовал, что его тянет куда-то вверх... и тут же швыряет обратно.  
Запрет. Он не может. Не может сбежать отсюда!  
\- Джонатан! - крикнула Клара, оттесненная толпой к самому дальнему лифту.  
Ему нужен камин. Только камины еще оставались открытыми, и у авроров не было времени их запечатать. Джон собрался с силами, высчитал момент. Раз, два... три! И бросился бежать.  
\- Мистер Монтгомери, остановитесь! - воскликнула Патриция, бросая ему наперерез оглушающее заклятье.  
Удар, сноп алых искр - луч рассыпался в воздухе. Кто-то вскрикнул. Вокруг были люди, и они чертовски мешали. До камина оставались считанные метры, в момент, когда Джон пропустил заклинание и упал навзничь - ноги были связаны тонкой черной шелковой веревкой. Толпа закрыла его, неосознанно не давая прицелиться и оглушить. Монтгомери направил палочку на путы, но те затягивались лишь сильнее. Ему нужно разоружить того, кто наложил заклятье!  
Яркая вспышка в центре зала, грохот, стук дерева о каменные плиты пола - и веревка ослабла. Ох, Клара, глупенькая Клара, он ведь велел ей не доставать палочку, ни в коем случае не доставать палочку... Чей-то крик, кто-то наступил на рукав его мантии, пока он поднимался, и резкий рывок разорвал нити. Магия исчезла, и одна рука стала такой, какой она и была на самом деле - темной, длиннопалой, покрытой чешуей и перьями. Джон вскочил и бросился к камину.  
\- Аптека «Чайная Роза»! - шепнул он, швыряя горсть зеленого порошка себе под ноги.  
Он успел обернуться прежде, чем мир закружился вокруг него, превращаясь в вихрь изумрудного пламени. Один из авроров крепко держал Клару за руку, и Джону больших усилий стоило не выпрыгнуть в последний момент обратно в зал. Как было бы глупо сделать нечто подобное, она бы точно никогда его не простила!  
\- Клара!  
Она обернулась и вскрикнула, закрывая лицо рукой. В следующую секунду прямиком в камин уже летела яркая белая стрела пущенного заклинания, которое он не успевал отразить. Джон пригнулся, закрыл рукой голову. И исчез из Атриума Министерства магии.  
  
Он вывалился из камина аптечного зала, кубарем покатившись по полу. Судя по ощущениям, летучий порох он высыпал не себе под ноги, а себе же в горло. Кашляя, отплевываясь от сажи, Джон лежал на полу, выронив откатившуюся в сторону палочку.  
\- Джо! - Райли пулей вылетел из-за стойки, еще на подходе падая на колени. - Что с тобой, что случилось?!  
\- Ловушка, - проговорил Джон, кашляя и при этом нервно смеясь. - Вот за это я и ненавижу чиновников!  
\- Что с твоей рукой вообще?!  
Монтгомери уже чувствовал, что произошло. Заклинание все же успело достать его. И та магия, за которую его сейчас собирались судить, спасла его в последние доли секунды. Руку он чувствовал, но пошевелить ей не мог. Ни рукой, ни плечом, ничем вообще от шеи до самого пояса по всей левой стороне тела.  
\- В меня чем-то попали, - Джон поморщился, попытался выпрямиться - это оказалось не просто, если бы не поддержавший его Райли.  
\- Раздери меня горгулья... - О'Брайен осторожно дотронулся до сухой окаменевшей корки, покрывающей плечо Монтгомери под разорванной мантией, не зная пока, не причинит ли это ему боли. - Это вот так это выглядит?  
\- Не так уж симпатично, правда? - усмехнулся Джон и зашипел от неприятных ощущений - по спине словно проползло что-то ледяное и обладающее при этом сотней крохотных лапок. - Пройдет скоро, это временный эффект.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, иначе нам понадобится что-нибудь для обработки камня, - нервно рассмеялся Райли.  
Монтгомери снова согнуло пополам и он закашлялся. Во рту появился острый металлический привкус.  
\- Давай-ка снимем это, - О'Брайен достал палочку и без сожалений распорол то, что осталось от мантии. - Ну ничего себе, да у тебя почти вся спина такая... в тебя точно один раз попали?  
Джон не ответил. Раньше корка покрывала только небольшой участок тела, тот, в который прилетало заклятье. Сейчас же вся его рука, казалось, окаменела, будто ее окунули в бетон. И не только рука...  
\- Рай, а принеси мне что-нибудь горячее? - быстро, нервно проговорил он, ища глазами палочку. - Там на кухне мой чай с утра остался, подогрей его...  
\- Да давай я тебе новый сде...  
\- Я хочу тот, что на кухне, пожалуйста, - взмолился Монтгомери. - Мне больно и хреново, я капризный ребенок, принеси мне мой чай.  
Спорить с Джоном, когда тот признает себя капризным ребенком, Райли не смог, и тут же кинулся в сторону кухни. Чашка действительно стояла на столе, наполовину пустая, давно и окончательно остывшая. О'Брайен одним взмахом палочки разогрел чай, и тут же вернулся обратно в зал.  
Джона там не было. Только в ту же секунду громко повернулся замок на одной из дверей.  
\- Монтгомери, твою мать! - крикнул Райли и тут же выронил чашку. - Ах ты, хитрая лицемерная скотина!  
Джон был в своей спальне и на его крики не отвечал. Райли подергал ручку, навел палочку на замок - не сработало. Видимо, Монтгомери постарался и успел наложить парочку заклятий, лишь бы обезопасить себя от чужого присутствия.  
\- Я тебе что говорил о том, чтобы ебать мне мозг?! - крикнул О'Брайен, ударяя по двери. - Ну-ка открывай! Мы с тобой тысячу раз это обсуждали, открой дверь!  
Никакого ответа. Только стук, звук разрываемой ткани и вой - жалобный, болезненный вой, переходящий в крик. Сердце Райли пропустило удар.  
\- Флокси, выковыривай его оттуда! - крикнул О'Брайен.  
Несколько секунд тишины, хлопок, снова вой, снова хлопок, и эльфка появилась перед хозяином с виновато опущенными глазами.  
\- Я не мочь переместить граф Монтгомери, юный хозяин, - расстроено произнесла она.  
\- А меня ты туда перенести можешь? - спросил Райли.  
\- Нет, сэр, граф наложить сильный магия, граф очень нервничать, - Флокси скомкала край тюлевой юбки. - Я мочь только попасть внутрь и обратно, но не мочь открыть дверь.  
\- Да что с ним там такое?! - взвыл О'Брайен.  
Флокси снова потопталась на месте, снова исчезла. Крики повторялись и повторялись, Райли даже слышал, как что-то рвется, как болезненно и надрывно Джон кашляет - судя по звукам, вообще кровью. Эльфка вернулась обратно.  
\- Граф Монтгомери быть очень плохо, и он не хотеть никого пускать, - со вздохом произнесла она.  
\- Это он тебе сам сказал?..  
\- Флокси хорошо знать глупый мальчишка Джонатан, - нахмурилась эльфка. - Вы не попасть внутрь, пока он вам не открыть.  
Райли бесцельно слонялся по дому. Он разбил кучу всего, и даже не заморачивался тем, чтобы это сейчас чинить. В саду он обрушил на себя град воды с крыши и яблок с дерева, а заодно наступил на брошенные им же садовые грабли. А Джон все кричал и кричал, и от этого внутри все сжималось.  
\- Ты сволочь! - Райли уже несколько раз успел попытаться снова вышибить дверь, но та была тяжелой, дубовой, не чета двери в ванную, и не поддавалась ни в какую. - Ты хоть думаешь, какого мне тут слушать твой скулеж? И ничего не делать!  
В ответ - только протяжный стон, стук и снова стон, смешивающийся с кашлем.  
\- Ненавижу тебя сейчас! - крикнул О'Брайен, ударив кулаком по косяку.  
Опять скулеж, вой, крики. Будто Джона резали заживо. Рывками сдирали кожу, давая секунды отдыха и начиная все заново. Райли ушел в спальню, рухнул на кровать и закрыл голову сразу двумя подушками. Стоны стали еще паршивее - теперь они звучали приглушенно, но так жалобно, что долго он так пролежать не смог.  
Все стихло к вечеру. О'Брайен так и не открыл аптеку. Время от времени Флокси проверяла, как там Джон, и говорила, что плохо, но жив. Райли это мало успокаивало. Когда тишина продлилась уже дольше сорока минут, он снова остановился у двери и на этот раз спокойно в нее постучал.  
\- Ну все, давай, открывай, вечно сидеть ты там не сможешь, - вздохнул он. - Проголодаешься и выйдешь. Открой и дай мне увидеть, что ты там не сдох.  
Вообще-то, он не ждал, что Джон его послушает. Но замок щелкнул, и ручка, наконец, повернулась. О'Брайен приоткрыл дверь. Джон сидел в углу, сжавшись в комок, палочка лежала рядом - видимо, он ее в руки-то взял только чтобы снять свое же заклятье. Одежды на нем не было, та валялась вокруг в каком-то невообразимом хаосе, разорванная, грязная и окровавленная. Весь пол был усыпан серым песком и камнями, видимо, отваливавшимися от Джона, или срываемые им же, судя по красным пятнам на них. Райли даже объяснять было не нужно, что так не должно было быть. За окном было уже темно, и Джона он видел плохо, но попытка зажечь лампу тут же оборвалась.  
\- На надо! - крикнул Монтгомери охрипшим от долгих криков и кашля голосом. - Не надо, не смотри, пожалуйста, Рай, я тебя очень прошу...  
\- Да я все равно увижу рано или поздно, ты чего, - Райли присел перед Джоном на корточки, протянул руку и наткнулся только на жесткие мокрые от крови перья на руке.  
\- Лучше поздно, - проскулил Джон. - А лучше вообще не смотри никогда.  
\- Ну, прости уж, ты слишком красивый и приковываешь мой взгляд, - рассмеялся О'Брайен. - Не могу совсем на тебя не смотреть.  
Монтгомери только глухо завыл, дрожа всем телом и, кажется, вовсе разревелся. Райли вздохнул и окончательно уселся на пол. Долго они теперь отсюда не встанут.  
\- Ну, что такое, птенчик? - он старался быть ласковым, как с ребенком, коим Джон, по сути, всю жизнь и являлся. - Я же только посмотрю. Никаких уколов, ничего, просто посмотрю и все. А давай пойдем в ванную? Ты весь в крови, ты здесь замерзнешь.  
Снова скулеж и усилившиеся подвывания. Райли заметил, что сейчас даже рядом с сжавшимся в комок Джоном ощущал себя совсем маленьким. Еще более маленьким, чем раньше.  
\- Джо, ну хватит уже, - О'Брайен терял терпение. - Чем раньше ты дашь мне посмотреть, тем быстрее от этого отделаешься. Это как волосы воском удалять, надо просто быстро рвануть, будет больно, зато быстрее пройдет...  
\- Ты волосы воском удаляешь? - Джон шмыгнул носом, но голову не поднял.  
Райли замер с открытым ртом, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего. Но быстро собрался и щелкнул пальцами.  
\- Сегодня день раскрытия секретов! - воскликнул он. - Ты должен мне секрет, так что давай, показывай!  
Монтгомери тоже не мог ломаться вечно. Райли потянулся к лампе, Джон снова сжался в комок, но уже не сопротивлялся и не препятствовал. В комнате загорелся слабый, но достаточно яркий теплый свет.  
О'Брайен пока видел только его руки, острые колени, босые ступни и светлую макушку. И все, кроме последнего, покрывали перья. В некоторых местах окаменевший щит так и оставался на месте, частично свисая на кусочках кожи, как ранка, с которой ребенок сковыривает корку. Где-то он отвалился сам, и в тех местах перья росли густыми пучками, были сухими и чистыми, только немного запыленными. Где-то Джон его, по-видимому, сорвал, оставив островки содранной до мяса кожи, кровящей и почему-то уже гноящейся. Было и кое-что еще, что Джона, видимо, нервировало сильнее всего. Крылья, до этого совсем небольшие, всего лишь парочка тонких костей, обтянутых серым сухим эпителием, выросли настолько, что в размахе, наверное, составили бы несколько метров, и обросли перьями. Из-за спины тянулся хвост, раздваивающийся из самого основания, и тоже оперенный, правда, только на кончике. Позвоночник будто бы пророс наружу, образовывая ороговевший хребет, не позволяющий Джону полностью выпрямить спину. Видимо, он-то и заставлял его сутулиться, но тогда его еще было не видно.  
Райли вздохнул, потянулся и сцапал Монтгомери за кончик хвоста - тот дернулся, но не более того. Покрутил в руках, подул на перья, распушая их сильнее.  
\- Как кисточка! - вынес, наконец, свой вердикт О'Брайен и пощекотал острые ребра Монтгомери его же собственным хвостом.  
\- Я щекотки не боюсь, - буркнул тот, слегка отойдя от первого шока.  
\- А я не сбегаю в страхе! - воскликнул Райли. - Видишь, а ты переживал.  
\- Можно я сбегу в страхе, а? - проскулил Монтгомери.  
\- Нет, нельзя, ты уже один раз сбежал, и вот чем это кончилось, - О'Брайен щелкнул его по макушке. - Ну, давай, посмотри на меня! Все, я уже все видел, хуже не будет.  
Джон оторвался от рук, выбрался из своего кокона и поднял на Райли покрасневшие от слез глаза. Оказалось, что на шее тоже были перья, и даже за ушами, что окончательно роднило Джона с его золотистой совой. Вот только еще бы они были белыми.  
\- Я мерзкое отвратительное создание, почему ты мне улыбаешься? - совершенно серьезно спросил Монтгомери, искренне веря в то, что говорит.  
\- У меня врожденная тяга к мерзким отвратительным созданиями, - так же серьезно кивнул ему Райли. - Это я поэтому к тебе в купе сел на первом курсе, нутром чуял, что выбрал себе самое мерзкое отвратительное...  
\- Хватит!  
\- Джонни, все хорошо, - О'Брайен взял его за руку, погладил перья, сжал и переплел свои сухие горячие пальцы с его холодной влажной птичьей лапой. - Ты жив, а значит, все хорошо.  
\- Да лучше бы я...  
\- Не расстраивай меня, пожалуйста, - Райли крепко взял его за подбородок, не давая опустить голову. - Я лучше буду видеть тебя таким, чем вообще никогда никогда не видеть.  
Джон до крови прокусил губы, зажмурился, и снова молча заплакал.


	19. DIZZY

\- А сколько было?  
Райли с помощью палочки держал рулетку как можно выше, на уровне макушки Джона, пока тот стоически терпел это издевательство, стоя у стенки.  
\- Шесть с половиной футов, - ответил он, и для верности добавил: - Ровно.  
\- Ну ты и шпала! - восторженно воскликнул О'Брайен.  
\- И сколько сейчас?  
Райли замолчал, задумчиво покусывая губы, прикидывая, как бы помягче сказать. Джон недовольно зарычал.  
\- Рай, сколько?!  
\- Шесть с половиной! - выпалил О'Брайен, но, столкнувшись с выжидающим взглядом Джона, сник. - И еще пять с половиной дюймов.  
\- Почти семь футов?!  
\- Тебе еще есть, куда расти, бесконечность не предел, Джонни! - Райли успокаивающе хлопнул его по плечу - пришлось тянуться. - А потолки у меня здесь вообще все восемь!  
\- Мне не смешно, - Монтгомери снова ссутулился, спина не позволяла долго держать ее ровно и начинала нещадно ныть.  
\- Маме тоже было не смешно, когда я в пятнадцать перестал расти, и теперь я такой, - О'Брайен положил ладонь на свою макушку. - Большинство моих девчонок были выше меня.  
\- Ты головой дверные косяки не собираешь, - огрызнулся Джон.  
\- Кстати, об этом! Достань мне вон тот котел со шкафа, нафига стремянку-то теперь расчехлять...  
  
Отдать должное, если бы не Райли, Джон, пожалуй, свихнулся бы. На следующий день после памятного ужаса, длившегося, кажется, целую вечность, он осмелился, все же, посмотреть на себя в зеркало. И пришел в ужас еще больший. Как Райли его только терпит?!  
А Райли не только терпел, но и вел себя совершенно как обычно. Шутил, смеялся, усиленно привлекал Джона к общественной деятельности, будь то копание в саду или помощь в аптеке. На каждый опечаленный вздох Монтгомери у него находилось два десятка тем, на которые можно было перевести разговор. И Джон был безумно ему благодарен. Всеми силами Райли старался отвлечь его, заставить не думать о произошедшем. И с утроенной силой взялся за попытки снять с друга выворачивающее его наизнанку проклятье.  
\- Я бы, конечно, съездил в министерскую библиотеку, - задумчиво произнес он, пролистывая очередной тяжелый том, имеющий хоть что-то общее с темой проклятий и темной магии.  
\- Хельги ради, солнце, не суйся ты туда, - Джон был занят тем же, и его кипа оставленных книг росла куда быстрее. - Если Цисс спрашивала тебя, был ли я здесь, они к тебе прикопаются. Тем более, если спросишь о проклятьях.  
\- Ты, незабвенный, забываешь о том, что если я спрошу о проклятьях, - Райли отвлекся, поднял глаза и выразительно ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. - Меня ни одна живая душа ни в чем не заподозрит.  
\- В последнее время вечно об этом забываю, - вздохнул Монтгомери. - Клуб проклятых аптеки «Чайная Роза»? Членские взносы, посиделки под пиво?..  
\- А если никого не пригласим, нас снова сочтут парочкой геев, - О'Брайен назидательно поднял вверх указательный палец.  
\- Проклятых геев, ты хотел сказать, - закончил за него Джон.  
Поиски пока не давали результатов. Магия была не то чтобы совсем неизведанной, но и не используемой. Все равно, что искать в городской библиотеке трактаты царя Соломона - в теории те, конечно, существовали, но уж точно не на одной полке с «1001 рецептом приготовления бараньих ребрышек» и «Моим первым миллионом галлеонов». Дни текли неспешно и обыденно, можно даже сказать, скучно. Джон теперь не мог покидать дом ни под какой магией, Министерство уж точно успело объявить его в розыск за то, что он учинил в Атриуме, не говоря уже о том, что опасения Патриции на счет его проклятья полностью подтвердились его поведением. Такими темпами, дело из Сектора борьбы с неправомерной магией передадут прямиком в Аврорат. И что скажет на это тетя Марго?..  
Джон потратил целый час, чтобы уговорить Голди не прилетать к нему с письмами. Сову могли легко отследить, а больше всего он боялся, что Министерство выйдет на Райли и его аптеку. Что станет с ним Джон не думал вовсе, волнуясь только за О'Брайена, который и так ломал себе жизнь об него с завидным упорством.  
\- Ты тратишь на меня все свое время, - Джон отложил в сторону вилку, наблюдая за тем, как Райли, не отрываясь от книги, пытается донести до рта ложку супа.  
\- А? - О'Брайен отвлекся, промахнулся и залил страницу горячим бульоном. - Ты слишком самоуверен.  
\- В смысле?..  
\- Все свое время я трачу на пересадку престарелых мандрагор в теплице в шесть утра, и на работу с пятью последними заказами за две недели, а еще на то, чтобы весь день торчать за стойкой, - назидательно пояснил Райли. - А на тебя я ничего не трачу. Ты меня не напрягаешь.  
\- Тогда ешь хотя бы нормально, - Джон резко отодвинул от себя тарелку. - У тебя бы могло быть хотя бы сколько-то времени на себя...  
О'Брайен хлопнул ладонью по столешнице, отбросил книгу, встал и перегнулся через стол, заключая лицо ошарашенного Джона в ладони.  
\- Хватит уже ныть, - медленно, отделяя слова друг от друга паузами, настойчиво произнес он. - Хватит, пожалуйста, сладкий, остановись. У меня есть время на себя. Время на тебя - это мое время на себя, ты понимаешь? Я так отдыхаю. Ты доволен?  
Джон не был доволен. Джон с трудом сейчас придумывал хоть какой-нибудь аргумент против, потому что буквально в десятке сантиметров от него были эти пронзительно голубые глаза, которые он не видел так близко со своих девятнадцати лет. Потому что Райли, даже ругаясь, держал его тепло и бережно. Он не заслужил подобного. Он не заслужил Райли.  
Этого Райли.  
Очень давно, еще в пятнадцать, он влюбился в него за его улыбку. За рассыпанные по лицу и рукам веснушки, за копну огненно-рыжих волос. За то, что Райли всегда мог найти слова, чтобы поддержать его. За то, что Райли всегда находил повод даже самую паршивую ситуацию обернуть в шутку. За его внешнюю беззащитную хрупкость, под которой, на поверку, был человек куда как более сильный, чем все, кого Джон знал когда-либо в жизни. За его тепло.  
Он сбежал, чтобы забыть это, и он забыл. Он давно не любил Райли. Люди склонны забывать многие вещи, чувства имеют предел, после которого начинают затухать, догорать, как восковые свечки с едва тлеющим огоньком на конце фитиля. И его чувства к Райли догорели много лет назад. Он забыл тепло рук, и смех, и улыбку, и россыпь веснушек, и рыжие волосы, и глупые шутки, и серьезные разговоры. И ничто из этого не вызывало у него никаких эмоций кроме тягучего сожаления об ушедших годах. И того Райли, которого он когда-то любил, не было тоже. Его солнце осталось там, на вокзале в Хогсмиде, рыдать возле отходящего Хогвартс-Экспресса.  
А теперь солнце для Джона взошло новое. Ничуть не менее рыжее, и еще более веснушчатое, чем раньше, особенно в конце жаркого лета, когда лучи опаляли его щеки три долгих месяца, оставив на них темные пятна, даже на закрытых веках, даже на ярких губах. Смех стал хриплым, от улыбки на щеках остались морщины, словно кто-то не разгладил складки на тонкой ткани. Кожа на ладонях огрубела от постоянной работы, и весь он больше не был тем хрупким свиду созданием. У него были широкие плечи, крепкая спина и сильные руки. То, во что Джон бы раньше, пожалуй, никогда не влюбился.  
Зато влюбился сейчас. Он потратил долгие годы на то, чтобы забыть Райли, только для того, чтобы, проведя рядом с ним всего месяц, полюбить его снова с утроенной силой.  
А вот себя он возненавидел. Раньше у него были хоть какие-то шансы, и он в них даже искренне верил. А теперь не было ничего. Райли был взрослым, самодостаточным мужчиной, которому нахрен было не нужно наславшее на себя проклятье, глупое, безрассудное чудовище. Райли был превосходен. А Джон гнил заживо. О какой взаимности здесь вообще может идти речь?!  
Но Джон был счастлив! Да, тянущая боль никуда не делась, но Райли был рядом. Каждый день был рядом, и никуда не пропадал, не исчезал, не уходил. По вечерам он просил Джона приготовить его любимый шоколад, и заваливался к нему на колени с книгой, чтобы снова и снова, день за днем, выискивать хоть что-то, чтобы помочь ему. Он с усмешкой желал ему доброго утра в полдень, когда Джон, еще сонно потягиваясь, приходил в кабинет, чтобы вдвоем выпить кофе. Он промывал и обрабатывал его гниющие раны. Он гладил его разрастающиеся перья. Он был с ним - и взамен ничего не требовал.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы у меня было время на себя? - Райли перегородил дверь в кухню, широко расставив ноги и уперев руки в бока. - Так вот, я иду готовить.  
\- Это называется «на себя»? - скептически поинтересовался Монтгомери.  
\- Да, я люблю готовить, а вы, - О'Брайен указал не только на Джона, но и на Флокси, выглянувшую в коридор из гостиной. - Не будете мне мешать.  
И с этими словами захлопнул за собой дверь. Изгнанные из кухни переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами. Если хозяин дома говорит не мешать, значит, лучше не мешать.  
\- Флокси, я тебя сильно обижу, если скажу, что его рагу вкуснее? - извиняющимся тоном спросил Джон за ужином.  
\- Не обидеть, - эльфка покачала головой. - Юный хозяин просто наливать в мясо в четыре раза больше виски, чем положено.  
Райли, успевший войти на кухню трезвым, а выйти пьяным, скосил на Джона глаза и довольно подмигнул. Открыв дверь, он первым делом сцапал проходящего мимо Монтгомери за шею, звонко чмокнул в щеку и заявил, что его жена сегодня принцесса и может не готовить, потому что он все приготовил сам. Еще пятнадцать минут они спорили, кто же из них жена. В конце концов, Флокси решила спор, сказав, что они оба просто придурки.  
\- Ну как, я получил доступ к твоему сердцу через желудок? - с серьезным лицом поинтересовался О'Брайен. - Когда свадьба?  
Джону потребовалось несколько секунд на придумывание достойного ответа.  
\- Когда проклятье с меня снимем, - заявил он. - Иначе меня не пустят в Министерство, а я еще с предыдущей женой не развелся.  
\- Да я так состарюсь, - театрально вздохнул Райли. - Так и придется жить с тобой в гражданском браке.  
\- Гражданский - это как раз юридически заверенный...  
\- Поучи меня жить, давай, зануда!  
  
Да, Джон был счастлив. Счастлив от того, что у него есть Райли. От его дурацких шуток с серьезным лицом, которые помогали Джону не думать о том, в какую глубокую яму он себя загнал. От его теплых, растираемых друг об друга, ладоней, когда он промывал и бережно смазывал растущие из спины крылья.  
Он даже готов был никогда не лишиться проклятья, если бы ему разрешили остаться здесь навсегда.


	20. CORAL

\- Давай его выбросим? Сейчас! - воскликнула Ингрид распахивая фрамугу окна прямо в несущемся вперёд поезде.  
\- Нет! - охрипшим голосом пискнул зареванный Райли, прижимая руку к груди так, словно и её тоже подруга планировала отрезать и выбросить.  
\- Слушай, чем быстрее ты избавишься от всего, что тебя связывает с этим уродом, тем скорее его забудешь!  
-Но... - О'Брайен вновь опустил голову, сникнув, сжавшись, крепко сжимая последнее напоминание о Джоне и чувствуя, как опять не может сдерживать слёзы. - Я забывать не хочу!  
\- Инди.  
Элайджа, стоящий в дверях купе, поманил Ларсен к себе, и наклонился к ней с доверительным шёпотом.  
\- Вот если бы я тебя бросил и тебе велели меня забыть, ты бы что чувствовала?  
\- Я б тебя, выродка, забыла, - без тени сомнения ответила Ингрид.  
Камски ещё некоторое время подождал, чтобы услышать, что это была шутка. Но Инди, видимо, не шутила.  
\- Ладно, окей, а вот Райли так не может, - Элайджа выразительно указал на купе, где О'Брайен, подтянув ноги к груди, меланхолично пялился в окно. - Тем более, он Джона знает дольше, чем мы все вокруг друг друга. И вот, сейчас его бросили.  
\- И я хочу помочь, - насупилась Ингрид, готовая за Райли прямо сейчас вцепиться Монтгомери ногтями в лицо - благо, того и в поезде то не было.  
\- Тогда просто не трогай его, - Камски притянул ее к себе, целуя в висок. - А я бы вот, кстати, тебя не забыл!  
\- Дураки вы с ним потому что конченные, - с улыбкой подметила ему Ингрид.  
  
Джон следил за Райли поверх страниц книги - очередной том о проклятьях, в котором гарантированно ничего нужного не было. О'Брайен только что вышел из душа, буквально с минуту назад, и пока еще сушил кудрявые безбожно отросшие патлы пушистым полотенцем. Не так близко, чтобы Монтгомери мог начать считать веснушки на его спине, но достаточно, чтобы глубоко втягивать носом аромат мыла и шампуня, которые тот притащил с собой из ванной. Джон уже настолько успел заново раствориться в своих эмоциях, что прекрасным в Райли находил абсолютно все. А свои подростковые взгляды и приоритеты даже считал теперь несколько лицемерными. Не изменилась в О'Брайене за эти годы разве что задница, да и с этим можно было поспорить - Джон не хвастался идеальной памятью. Она просто всегда была классной. И Райли все так же об этом знал и носил свои чертовы узкие брюки, хотя, сейчас на нем все равно даже их не было.  
О'Брайен заметил его в зеркало. Никто не запрещал Джону пялиться, впрочем, он даже неловкости по этому поводу не испытывал. Ну, смотрит и смотрит. Они встретились взглядом, и Райли подмигнул, вызвав у Монтгомери только усмешку и многозначительное закатывание глаз.  
\- Я бы ради тебя мышцами поиграл, но они прячутся, - О'Брайен погладил себя по животу, тем самым показывая, где у него расположено лучшее место для пряток.  
\- Да я вот смотрю и не могу понять, для каких мест ты все-таки используешь воск? - вопрос был провокационным, и, наконец, пришелся к слову - Джон давно мечтал чем-нибудь смутить Райли, раз уж тот ему проговорился.  
Но задача эта оказалась даже сложнее, чем пересечь океан на парусной лодке. О'Брайен повесил полотенце на плечо и оттянул большим пальцем резинку трусов.  
\- Показать?  
\- Вот уж нет, спасибо! Как мне после такого уснуть, по-твоему?  
\- Да я вообще-то просто руки собирался поднять, но раз ты такой нежный... - Райли усмехнулся в ответ, и Джон понял, что эту битву взаимных подколов он позорно продул.  
О'Брайен придирчиво выбрал брюки и, не без труда, натянул их, балансируя сначала на одной ноге, затем на другой. Повернулся и с наслаждением вытянулся, разминая уставшую за день работы спину. Монтгомери продолжал смотреть, и даже опустил на колени книгу. На шее Райли болталась толстая короткая цепочка, а на ней...  
\- Кольцо? - спросил Джон.  
\- М?  
\- Кольцо, - повторил он, дотрагиваясь до своей шеи.  
О'Брайен опустил голову и неловко рассмеялся, дергая перстень. Тот самый, с коралловым яблочком. Хвост, который Джон предварительно закинул на подлокотник кресла, чтобы Райли потом не споткнулся, дернулся, и кончик теперь неосознанно покачивался из стороны в сторону. Рай носил его. Рай его помнил!  
\- Я постоянно боялся, что потеряю, нервничал, - словно бы оправдываясь произнес Райли, краснея кончиками ушей. - Так что перевесил.  
\- Он не потеряется, - улыбнулся Джон. - Он заговоренный, солнце, я же знал, кому его дарю.  
О'Брайен смутился и покраснел еще сильнее, не только ушами, но и веснушчатым лицом. Конечно, ему и в голову не пришло. Работа руками, постоянная необходимость копаться во вских скользких субстанциях, рано или поздно перстень бы потерялся, а он и без того слишком устал от слез за первые полгода после окончания школы, чтобы пережить еще и потерю единственного связывающего его с Джонни подарка.  
\- Я вообще думал, ты его к чертям выбросишь, - Монтгомери наклонил голову и опустил взгляд.  
\- Еще чего?! - воскликнул О'Брайен, сжимая кольцо в кулаке, будто ему вновь предложили от него избавиться.  
\- Не знал, что станешь хранить подачку от такого неблагодарного ублюдка.  
Кончик хвоста остановился и снова сник. Райли тут же изменился в лице, улыбка превратилась в хмурое серьезное выражение.  
\- С каких пор ты так полюбил самоуничижаться?  
Джон отложил начавшую раздражать его книгу в сторону.  
\- Когда узнал, чего тебе стоил тот разговор, - произнес он, борясь с желанием еще раз сорок подряд произнесли "прости".  
О'Брайен вздохнул и несколько раз встряхнул мокрое полотенце, с характерным хлопком, прежде, чем повесить на приоткрытую дверь.  
\- Флокси рассказала? - спросил он, но ответа не дождался. - Я тебе уже сто раз говорил, закрыли тему. Я хотел услышать твои извинения, я их услышал, хватит тыкать волшебной палочкой в мертвую лошадь.  
Райли было проще. Райли уже давно это пережил, и у него было семь лет на то, чтобы все переварить, передумать и отпустить. У Джона этих лет не было, а узнал он обо всем всего-то с неделю назад. И стыд за все произошедшее кислотой разъедал его изнутри. Да узнай он тогда, сразу, как сильно обидел О'Брайена, тут же бы вернулся и в ногах у него ползал до тех пор, пока бы не простили.  
\- Просто пытаюсь понять, о чем ты думал, - невесло усмехнулся Монтгомери.  
Райли почесал заросший подбородок, решая - сказать правду или снова отшутиться. И, судя по интонациям, выбрал первое.  
\- О том, что потомственный граф Монтгомери общался с таким плебеем, как я, только когда в этом была необходимость, - честно ответил О'Брайен.  
Монтгомери резко поднялся, и длинный тяжелый хвост резко удерил по полу - Джон не обращал на него внимания, но и не контролировал. Прошелся туда-сюда по комнате, подбирая слова и снова теряя их, как бывает всегда, когда тебе вот сейчас, срочно нужно объяснить какую-то важную вещь, а в голове, как назло, пусто.  
\- Это не так! - в конце концов, бросил он единственное, на что хватило самообладания.  
\- Откуда мне знать? - Райли присел на подлокотник опустевшего кресла и прищурился. - Ты и сейчас во мне нуждаешься, будем честными. Я не уверен, что ты не уйдешь также, когда мы снимем твое проклятье.  
Внутри у Джона что-то оборвалось и заледенело. Все спокойствие последних дней, к которому он успел привыкнуть, рухнуло, как карточный домик. Райли ему не доверяет. Сколько бы он ни извинялся, сколько бы раз не попросил прощения, Райли не поверит ему снова также, как верил раньше. Каким же идиотом нужно было быть, чтобы так переломать все, что связывало их с самого детства, за один короткий разговор на станции.  
Джон даже не мог выдавить из себя банальное "я не уйду", переставая верить самому себе. Зато нашел, что еще можно ответить на слова Райли.  
\- Мы его не снимем, - он поднял книгу, пролистанную почти от корки до корки, и бросил обратно на стол. - Думаешь, я не пробовал? Не искал людей с подобной проблемой? Про эту штуку даже говорить не хотят.  
\- Значит, плохо ты искал, - снова хмуро ответил О'Брайен, но Джон его не слушал.  
\- Зато есть положительные стороны, я от тебя никуда не денусь! - Монтгомери истерично рассмеялся, раскинул руки и повернулся к Райли во всей красе, включая плешивые тонкие крылья и улыбку в два ряда острых зубов. - Превращусь окончательно в какую-нибудь дрянь, будешь меня выгуливать в саду...  
\- Монтгомери, завали.  
\- Я даже команды могу выполнять!  
\- Монтгомери! - крикнул Райли, подверждая догадку Джона об исполнении команд, например, команды "заткнись, нахер". - Закрой рот. Выебу.  
Угроза была не серьезным основанием прекратить, а, скорее, попыткой снова отвлечь Джона и вывести его истерику в другое русло. Но лицо у О'Брайена по-прежнему было серьезным. Монтгомери выпрямился во все свои новоиспеченные семь футов и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну, достань, попробуй, - аргумент был весомым, Райли едва ли доставал рыжей макушкой ему до шеи.  
По-хорошему, О'Брайен бы в лучшем случае промолчал, и Джон бы мог со спокойной душой уйти в свою комнату, где продолжил бы грызть себя и рвать изнутри на мелкие куски. Разговор оборвался, шутка на этот раз не удалась и не помогла. Райли поднялся, обошел Джона сбоку, задумчиво проверяя, на сколько же он "не достанет". А затем прицельно пнул его под колено.  
Удар был не столько болезненным, сколько неожиданным. Монтгомери с руганью рухнул на пол, где его тут же ощутимо толкнули в плечо и повалили на спину. Вывернутое крыло уперлось в ножку софы. Джон не сопротивлялся, он буквально не успевал это делать. А Райли уже перекинул через него ногу, и всем весом прижал к полу, сдавливая острые плечи.  
Подобные насильственные действия над своей персоной Джон бы ни за что терпеть не стал, и запросто мог скинуть О'Брайена с себя в любую секунду, но его словно сковало так, что не пошевелиться. Райли был все также хмур и серьезен, и просто держал его, низко наклонившись, так, что кольцо, болтающееся на цепочке едва ощутимым весом легло Джону на грудь. Хвост нервно бил по полу неровными глухими ударами.  
\- Бу, - произнес О'Брайен, глядя Джону в глаза. - Испугался?  
Хватка не плечах ослабла. Райли выпрямился, уселся на Монтгомери сверху, покрутил головой и потянулся к столику, на котором лежали его сигареты, видимо, собираясь оставаться тут и курить.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? - спросил, наконец, Джон, ерзая и пытаясь выбраться, но Райли оказался тяжелее, чем он думал.  
\- Это ты с ума сошел, Джо, - огрызнулся тот, закуривая и убирая назад волосы. - И несешь чертову чушь. В следующий раз я тебе просто нос сломаю, раз ты по хорошему не понимаешь.  
Монтгомери перестал дергаться, вздохнул и развалился на полу. Райли, держа сигарету между пальцами, поднес ее к его губам. Джон табак не жаловал, но отказываться не стал.  
\- А если мы правда не снимем проклятье, что тогда? - спросил он уже спокойнее, без скатывания в нервный срыв.  
\- Тогда и будем думать, что тогда, - строго ответил О'Брайен. - Чем больше думаешь, тем меньше делаешь.  
\- Вас этому там, на вашем Гриффиндоре, всех учат? - улыбнулся Монтгомери.  
\- Каждый вечер собирают весь факультет в гостиной и заставляют написать эту фразу триста раз, а потом еще столько же, для закрепления материала.  
\- Я не уйду.  
Он все же сказал это. Райли как раз собирал волосы в хвост истертой резинкой, и скосил глаза на Джона, роняя на него пепел с кончика сигареты.  
\- Я не уйду, если мы снимем проклятье, Рай. Я так больше не сделаю, - повторил Монтгомери, вкладывая в эти слова всю честность, какую только мог.  
Даже если Райли ему не поверит, он сделал, что мог. Сейчас он может только пообещать. Он даже не знает, что будет завтра, может, у него действительно вырастет член на лбу! Но он был уверен, что даже так, он больше не будет причинять ему боль в попытке сбежать от самого себя. райли не заслужил этого. А он по-прежнему не заслуживал Райли.  
\- Вот так сразу и отвечай, без истерик своих, - О'Брайен смягчился и даже улыбнулся.  
\- И что, ты мне веришь? - язвительно поинтересовался Джон, решив, что если уж рубить эту ветку, то рубить сразу, без надежды на лучшее.  
Райли наклонился еще ниже, практически ложась на него сверху, вытянул в сторону руку с сигаретой, и прижался губами к его виску. Джон закрыл глаза, нос щекотали мокрые рыжие прядки, выбившиеся из хвоста на затылке. Холодный перстень с коралловым яблочком оказался зажат между ними, и Монтгомери чувствовал, как впечатывается его ободок ему в грудь.  
\- Верю.


	21. SLEEP

Джон очень плохо спал. Несмотря на то, что ложились они в разное время, Райли знал об этом. Слышал, просыпаясь, тихие шаги и шуршание в коридоре, когда Монтгомери слонялся по дому, ища пятый угол, и никак не мог успокоиться. Ночью все становилось хуже. Ночью он плакал и расцарапывал и без того поврежденную спину, будто бы в попытках снять с себя кожу. Выл, выходя в сад и думая, что так Райли его не услышит. Но Райли слышал. И сердце сжималось от невозможности хоть что-нибудь изменить.  
А главное - он знал, каково это, быть проклятым. Да, он свое проклятье вообще не выбирал, впитав его с кровью отца, и жил с ним, как с данностью, давно привыкнув. Но с Джоном все было хуже. Райли даже не мог подбодрить его. Как важно было для Монтгомери быть среди людей, приковывать к себе их внимание, быть частью этого постоянно меняющегося, сияющего мира! Как если бы Райли родился самым везучим парнем на Земле, а в один день узнал, что удача никогда больше к нему не вернется.  
Джон в очередной раз шатался по коридору, копался в книгах, откладывал в сторону те, которые считал не важными, собирая новую стопку на завтра. Как мог отвлекался от своей бессонницы, чтобы не ворочаться часами под тонким одеялом, пачкая скапливающимся гноем простыни.  
\- Джо?  
Он вздрогнул и обернулся. Райли, щурясь от света, уже некоторое время стоял в дверях гостиной, скрестив руки на груди, и теперь только кивнул.  
\- Пойдем.  
\- Куда? - поинтересовался Монтгомери, но позволил взять себя за руку и повести по темному коридору в другой конец дома, в приоткрытую дверь знакомой спальни.  
Райли закрыл ее, сел на кровать и потянулся, широко зевая.  
\- Спать.  
\- Мне посидеть с тобой? - Монтгомери топтался у выхода, не зная, куда ему деваться.  
\- Нет, я же говорю, ложись уже спать, - Райли забрался под одеяло и перелез на другую сторону кровати. - Не спится одному - ложись со мной, раньше ты здесь хорошо засыпал.  
Джон от такого предложения, кажется, пришел в ужас.  
\- Рай, я не могу, - он тут же замотал головой.  
\- Да хватит тебе места, не парься, - отмахнулся О'Брайен, у которого глаза слипались, ну вот совсем не то настроение, чтобы кого-то уговаривать.  
\- Я весь в крови и воняю болотом, ты утром будешь весь в моих перьях, - попытался снова отговориться Джон, но Райли только откинул край одеяла и хлопнул ладонью по матрасу.  
\- Ложись, я сказал!  
Монтгомери просто надо было поспорить. Если он действительно чего-то не хотел, он этого просто не делал, а если начинал что-то бубнить, значит, хочет, но что-то его останавливает. Матрас прогнулся, Райли подвинулся, давая Джону возможность расправить крылья и осторожно улечься рядом. Судя по напряженному молчанию, он искренне надеялся сбежать, как только Райли уснет.  
\- Чего ты как не родной? Иди сюда, - О'Брайен накинул на Джона одеяло, поерзал, устраиваясь рядом, придвинулся вплотную и уткнулся носом в оперенное плечо. - Мягкий ты какой, давно надо было тебя к себе позвать!  
\- Иди нахер, - огрызнулся Монтгомери, но расслабился, смирившись со странными понятиями друга об уюте.  
Запах болота не пугал Райли. Испугать подобным аптекаря?! Каким нужно быть идиотом, он вчера был по локоть в свежих овечьих кишках, весь день фаршируя их глазными яблоками для сушки и дальнейшей продажи. Его не пугали ни кровь, ни гной, ни перья. Зато очень пугала перспектива того, что однажды Джон сорвется, не выдержит, и что-нибудь с собой сделает. Не то чтобы он сомневался в нем, нет, Монтгомери был сильным, и боролся бы до конца, пожалуй, но Райли снова думал о том, что он знает, что такое быть проклятым. И что даже ему в его жизни не раз в голову приходила мысль, что петля - куда как лучшая перспектива, чем подобное существование.  
О'Брайен перевернулся на другой бок, поворачиваясь к Джону спиной и цапая его за руку. Если прижать к себе его ладонь, то и сбежать, не разбудив Райли, у него не выйдет. Монтгомери тоже это понял, а оттого смиренно вздохнул, но друга обнял и даже зарылся носом в его макушку.  
\- А если тебя буду пугать всякие монстры, - медленно, с паузами проговорил засыпающий О'Брайен. - Разбуди папочку Райли, он им всем наподдает.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Джон, целуя его в макушку.  
  
Кровать у Райли была огромная. Даже не двуспальная - трехспальная, или четырех, или сколько там можно вообще вписать, но, в общем, она просто занимала собой большую часть комнаты. Это было идеей Лира - огромная кровать и множество подушек, чтобы обезопасить сына хотя бы ночью от того, чтобы навернуться на пол или замерзнуть, скинув с себя одеяло. На этой кровати человек пять одновременно могли поместиться. Разумеется, когда Джон приезжал на лето, они с Райли всегда спали вместе. Это не было вопросом, который они решали, просто сидели вдвоем до поздней ночи, Монтгомери играл на гитаре, они болтали, Райли засыпал в собранном Джонни гнезде из подушек и пледов. Спали на разных половинах кровати, когда ругались - нет-нет, разойтись по разным спальням не возникало и мысли! Спали в обнимку, когда мерзли. Спали друг на друге, когда вырубались спонтанно, засидевшись аж до утра. Спали здесь в двенадцать лет, и спали в семнадцать.  
И вот, снова спали вместе, как раньше.  
Последний месяц для Райли выдался излишне напряженным. Слишком много работы, слишком много лишней нервотрепки. Он никак не ожидал, что его привычная, размеренная жизнь претерпит подобные изменения, и готов к ним не был. Но, с другой стороны, он в целом, каждый день был готов к любым поворотам и изменениям, и наличие в доме Джона - больного (особенно на голову), нервного, чересчур эмоционального Джона не смогло выбить О'Брайена из колеи. К тому же, это ведь Джонни. Его Джонни. Вернувшийся к нему, и плевать, каким образом. Джонни, которого он крепко держал за руку, боясь, что тот снова исчезнет из его жизни.  
Он не выбросил кольцо, семь лет таская его на шее под рубашкой. И он не забыл Джона, потому что не хотел забывать. Да, его жизнь не рухнула, и даже не собиралась. У него была работа, семья и друзья. Он занимался всеми делами аптеки, начиная от бухгалтерии и заканчивая еженедельной генеральной уборкой зала, включающей в себя необходимость избавиться от просроченных продуктов. Он менял девушек, которые, как и раньше, бросали его через несколько месяцев после начала отношений. Он ходил в бары по пятницам, а иногда и в другие дни недели, когда было настроение.  
Но он помнил Джона, помнил его всегда. И когда притащил его в дом, окровавленного, стонущего в болезненной агонии, даже не сказал бы, что это было для него невозможной неожиданностью, а само присутствие Монтгомери рядом - раздражающей данностью, необходимостью завершить начатое, то есть, вылечить больного, за которого взял ответственность. Будто так все и должно было быть. У Джона что-то случилось, и он пришел к Райли. Он позвал Райли. Разумеется, он будет приходить всегда, если Джону еще раз придет в голову позвать его. Будет приходить столько, сколько потребуется.  
Разумеется, Райли проснулся раньше. Да кто угодно просыпался раньше, чем Монтгомери! Тем более, Рай притащил его в спальню около трех часов ночи, и вряд ли тот успел бы выспаться к семи. О'Брайен скосил глаза на шторы, сквозь которые уже просачивался сероватый утренний свет, хотя в спальне по-прежнему было достаточно темно. Джона он, видимо, отпустил во сне, но тот не ушел - сопел позади, высунув ногу из-под одеяла и вытянув руку, в которую утыкался носом. Райли потянулся, чтобы лучше укрыть этого подмерзающего к утру придурка, но замер, стоя на кровати на коленях. Пальцы Джона почти касались его, стоило только чуточку подвинуться ближе. И это действительно были пальцы Джона. Не когтистая птичья лапа, покрытая сухими серыми чешуйками, а обычная человеческая рука, расслабленная, худая, истощенная, но человеческая!  
Райли потянулся, чтобы убрать с лица порядком отросшую светлую челку. Монтгомери спал крепко, даже не заметил. Не было изломанных крыльев за его спиной, и не было шрамов, которые они оставили, прорастая. Не было перьев и сочащихся гноем язв по всему телу. Ничего не было. Только спящий Джон, его умиротворенное расслабленное лицо и прижатая к груди рука, словно он тоже держал кого-то во сне. Держал, не отпуская.  
Сердце у Райли заколотилось, как бешеное. Надо разбудить Джона, сейчас же! Черт его знает, что они сделали, но если на нем больше нет проклятья, он же будет чертовски счастлив узнать об этом! И О'Брайен почти сделал это, если бы в последний момент вдруг не передумал. В комнате было темно. Но над Монтгомери было еще темнее.  
Черная тень, как облако, нависала над ним, сливаясь с окружающей утренней тишиной. Это не было чем-то материальным, не было похоже ни на что, что Райли видел раньше. Тень существовала как тень, бестелесая, незаметная, зияя за спиной Джона черным провалом. И казалось, будто она тянется к его груди, туда, где он так судорожно сжимал руку. И когда Райли сделал вдох, ему показалось, что тень повернула голову и, наконец, его заметила.  
О'Брайен ненавидел себя за то, что не помнил, куда сунул вечером палочку. Говорил же папа, держи всегда где-нибудь поближе! Связываться с этой тенью у него не было никакого желания, но Джон! Он же обещал защищать его и вообще наподдавать любым монстрам, которые будут причинять ему неприятности! Палочка, как назло, оказалась под кроватью, докатившись почти до середины - ничего нового, с Райли такое происходило регулярно. И, пока он пытался до нее дотянуться, сверху послышался глухой тихий стон, больше походящий на скулеж побитой собаки.  
\- Джо! - Рай вскочил на ноги, собираясь применить буквально всю имеющуюся у него в арсенале магию, но замер и опустил руку с палочкой.  
Джон был на кровати один. Не было никакой тени, только привычная теплая темнота по углам спальни, где копилась пыль. Крылья все также нелепо свешивались с края кровати, узловатая птичья лапа лежала ладонью кверху, а край одеяла, под которым спал Монтгомери, пропитался желтоватым гноем и тоже пах теперь болотом и чем-то мерзким и кислым. Райли снова опустился на колени рядом. Не могло же ему показаться! Он, конечно, только проснулся, но не могло ведь...  
Монтгомери снова заскулил, словно сон, который он видел, пугал его до невозможности, повернул голову, напрягся. Хвост, тоже свешивающийся с кровати, дергался из стороны в сторону. Райли вздохнул и снова забрался под одеяло.  
\- Ну что ты, незабвенный, все в порядке, - он обнял Джона, легко и осторожно целуя бледные впалые щеки, приложил его ладонь к своему лицу, сжал и переплел пальцы. - Я здесь, мальчик мой, все хорошо, я здесь.  
Монтгомери стонал и дрожал, хлопали крылья, когти царапали язвы, открывая их. А Райли держал. Обнимал крепко, прижимал к себе и шептал на самое ухо до тех пор, пока Джон не успокоился и не уснул снова тем же размеренным, глубоким, спокойным сном.  
\- Ну, что ты плачешь, маленький? Я так тебя люблю, я никуда не уйду, только не плачь, пожалуйста...


	22. CHEF

\- Так нельзя, Рай! Я не могу так больше!  
Джон резко повернулся, и хвост едва не хлестнул О'Брайена по лицу. Райли на это лишь проследил за его траекторией, и вопросительно глянул на Монтгомери.  
\- Я хренов нахлебник! Вообще ничего не делаю! - Джон нервно всплеснул руками. - Ты работаешь, лечишь меня, помогаешь мне проклятье снять... мыться тоже вот помогаешь!  
Хвост снова дернулся, и окатил Райли фонтаном воды со дна ванны, но и на это он только вопросительно фыркнул, мол, ну и что ты предлагаешь? В одной руке у него как раз была душевая лейка, из которой он поливал Джона со всех сторон, а в другой - бутылка виски, к которой он время от времени прикладывался.  
\- И хватит уже пить! - воскликнул Монтгомери, на что получил лишь короткую усмешку и два крупных глотка, словно в бутылке была вода, а не алкоголь вовсе. - Я не могу здесь жить и ничего не делать...  
\- Мы это столько раз обсуждали, что я даже не стану тебя разубеждать, я тебе просто врежу, - меланхолично подметил Райли, направляя душевую лейку Джону на самую макушку.  
\- Да я не хочу уходить! - лейка смилостивилась и переместилась на спину. - Я просто... может, мне правда платить тебе аренду?  
\- Плати, - пожал плечами О'Брайен. - А у тебя счёт в банке, кстати, не заморозили?.. дай-ка мне шампунь.  
  
Счёт не заморозили, но и воспользоваться им Джон не имел возможности, до тех пор, пока Министерство точило на него зуб. Монтгомери по этому поводу не переживал, нарисовав Флокси подробный план своей квартиры с объяснением что, в каком ящике и в каких количествах лежит. С его точки зрения, это, конечно, была мелочь, но на время хватит, чтобы не ощущать себя иждивенцем. С точки зрения Райли, на это можно было неплохо жить несколько лет.  
\- Что ты, что Камски, - вздохнул он, отрубая голову только что привезенной и умерщвленной им курице, тут же сливая кровь в чан под стойкой. - Вы мне не жалуйтесь лучше, пока я вам годовую сводку доходов не показал.  
\- Я её видел, - отмахнулся Монтгомери, получив в ответ недоумевающий взгляд, без слов вопрошающий, какого черта Джон копался в чужих документах?! - Тебе надо заняться развитием бизнеса.  
\- Да, вот сейчас только кровь от рубашки отстираю, и сразу в Гринготтс, за кредитом, - огрызнулся О'Брайен, но тут же передумал, щёлкнув пальцами - красные брызги слетели с пальцев. - Хотя, нет, назначаю тебя моим менеджером! Займись, раз такой умный, только не забывай крупно писать в каждом письме, что аптека принадлежит О'Брайенам. Сообщи, когда найдешь подвох.  
\- Если бы это действительно так влияло, у тебя бы не было базы постоянных клиентов, - фыркнул Джон. - Ты не пробуешь, думая, что не получится.  
\- Это ты меня этому учишь?! - воскликнул Райли.  
\- Тихо!..  
Монтгомери замер, подняв вверх указательный палец. Перья, растущие прямо из-под волос, смешиваясь с ними, приподнялись, словно по шее Джона пробежали мурашки - Райли улыбнулся дурацкому сходству друга с котом. Эти перья ему нравились. А можно снять проклятье, а их оставить?  
\- У тебя гости, - произнёс Монтгомери за несколько секунд до звонка дверного колокольчика.  
\- Умница, птенчик, - хохотнул Рай, за что тут же получил тычок под ребра.  
О'Брайен поднял руки в знак того, что ему требуется помощь. Джон взмахнул палочкой, кровавые пятна с фартука и ботинок тут же исчезли, и Райли со спокойной душой ушёл общаться с покупателями. А когда вернулся, Монтгомери в кабинете уже не было. В общем, О'Брайен его и не держал, и поначалу, когда Джон только повадился то и дело то торчать в зале, то просто крутиться рядом, это даже несколько раздражало. Когда все время работаешь один, постоянное присутствие напрягает, словно тебе норовят заглянуть под руку, а в такие моменты, как известно, обязательно что-нибудь прольешь, уронишь, а то и целое зелье испортишь. И ладно, если простую перцовую настойку, а если какой-нибудь Феликс Фелицис, обходившийся Райли в треть стоимости от его дальнейшей продажи?! Но Джон, в основном, был тихим зрителем, мог помочь по мелочи, например, достать что-то с полки, или, вот, почистить одежду - не идти же в зал в таком непотребном виде? И Райли свыкся с его наличием рядом, даже болтать умудрялся, не волнуясь о том, что что-то пойдёт не так. И когда Монтгомери не вернулся ни через час, ни через три, даже напрягся. Уснул он там, что ли?  
\- Фло? - позвал он, и эльфка тут же с хлопком появилась рядом, держа в руке громоздкую щетку, которой обычно чистила ковры. - Что у нас на ужин сегодня?  
\- Не иметь понятия, - Флокси покачала головой.  
Райли не сразу сообразил, что она имеет в виду. А, глянув на часы, даже удивился - в такое время эльфка обычно давно стояла на кухне.  
\- У нас продукты кончились, да? - виновато спросил он, вспомнив, что давно не выделял денег на хозяйственные расходы.  
\- Нет, там ещё много, - Фло махнула рукой куда-то в неопределенном направлении, где и находилось это самое "там". - Флокси сегодня не готовить, юный хозяин.  
\- Это забастовка или я что-то пропустил? - усмехнулся Райли, пока так и не понимая, откуда в его доме могли без его ведома произойти какие-то изменения в рутинном расписании. - Твой день рождения в ноябре, я его не пропускал...  
\- Граф Монтгомери попросить разрешения готовить самому, - пояснила Флокси, сжалившись над бедным хозяином. - Все вопросы об ужин к нему, но он не пускать Флокси в кухня. Говорить, что ему нужен спокойствие и одиночество.  
Именно в этот момент из дома послышался такой неимоверный грохот, словно там уронили, по меньшей мере, холодильник. И тут же последовавший за этим вопль Джона: "Без паники, все в норме!".  
\- А ты уверена, что это было хорошей идеей? - несчастно спросил Райли, нервничая не столько за холодильник, сколько за друга, которого пришлось бы из-под этого холодильника вытаскивать  
\- Нет, - Флокси честно замотала головой. - Но он так жалобно просить, я не мочь отказывать. Мне передумать?  
\- Нет, не стоит, - О'Брайен снова посмотрел на часы. - Подождём, что он там сотворит. Все знают, что Джон лучше всего чувствует себя на кухне. Может, ему это настроение поднимет?..  
  
Джон чувствовал себя отвратительно. Когда чувство стыда и бесподезности достигло своего апогея, ему не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем заняться единственным, что он умел, помимо работы, к которой не мог вернуться. То есть, готовкой. И с самого начала потерпел полное фиаско.  
Кухня у О'Брайена была маленькой, под стать всему дому, и чем-то напоминала его кабинет. Такое же колоссальное количество шкафчиков, склянок, баночек с содержимым, которое приходилось открывать и нюхать, чтобы понять, что внутри. И все это можно было запросто уронить. Чем Джон и занимался.  
Он не осознавал своих размеров. Он врезался головой в свисающую с потолка лампу. Стоило повернуться, и крылья непременно сбивали что-нибудь, будь то солонка или соусница, или пакет муки. Хвост волочился мертвым грузом, путался под ногами, бился о ножки шкафов, сшибал табуретки. А стоило обжечься или просто занервничать - бил по полу, а то и помогал крыльям в их нелегком разрушительном деле. Большую часть времени Джон тратил на то, чтобы восстанавливать то, что сломал. И на готовку оставалось уже не так много. Ещё и руки - палочку те держали неплохо, но вот более мелкие предметы становились какой-то непосильной задачей. Когти были слишком острыми, пальцы длинными в сравнении с ладонью, и любой предмет меньше яблока удержать удавалось с трудом. Монтгомери, конечно, справлялся магией, но той особой атмосферы, чтобы сделать самому каждый кусочек работы, это, увы, не давало.  
Но Джон старательно, раз за разом, сжимая зубы, все восстанавливал, поднимал, собирал и переделывал. Как достойный сын Хельги Хаффлпафф, он с упорством двигался вперёд, без сожалений начиная работу заново, если видел, что она окончательно провалена. Если он не может справиться с настолько элементарной вещью, зачем он тогда вообще нужен?!  
Да, Джон был нытиком. Нытиком похуже того же Райли, который обычно выл исключительно, чтобы занять чем-то эфир, и ради привлечения к себе внимания, конечно! С Джоном все обстояло хуже. Вот и сейчас, спустя четыре часа после того, как он вошёл в кухню, желание бросить все и разреветься стало таким сильным, что правда в носу защипало.  
Но если кто-то плакал и бросал, то Монтгомери имел потрясающую способность плакать и делать. До тех пор, пока все не будет готово. Вспомнить хотя бы, какими жертвами ему далась когда-то в детстве игра на гитаре...  
\- Джо, а может, я просто пиццу закажу? - взмолился Райли, когда обычное время ужина уже час как минуло, и его желудок устроил забастовку. - Здесь же маггловский район, они ее сюда возят...  
\- Пять минут! - крикнул Джон, снова что-то уронив и выругавшись.  
О'Брайен снова волновался не ща себя, но решил всё-таки дать Монтгомери этот пятиминутный шанс. Хотя надеялся на него слабо. А вот Джон не подвёл - обещанное время истекло, и Флокси, наконец, было дозволено войти внутрь. Сервировать стол Джон не решился, не хватало ещё и тарелки перебить, вместо ужина собирая вокруг осколки.  
Райли смотрел в свою тарелку, и вилку взять боялся.  
\- Что это? - поинтересовался он со смесью ужаса и удивления.  
\- Я бы обиделся, если бы не знал, что выглядит оно правильно, - фыркнул Монтгомери, но у самого руки от напряжения дрожали. - Это еда.  
\- Из чего она?..  
\- Из продуктов.  
\- Джо! - воскликнул О'Брайен, но Флокси вмешалась до того, как эти двое начали скандалить на пустом месте.  
\- Граф Монтгомери попросить меня докупить кое-что, - пояснила она, и Райли, поднявшийся было со стула, тут же опустился обратно.  
\- Из того, что у тебя там было, мало путного получится, - Джон пожал плечами. - Нельзя же вечно есть одну яичницу...  
\- Поэтому надо меня так пугать?!  
\- Да не ешь, если не хочешь! - Монтгомери и сам к своей тарелке не притронулся, а теперь аппетит у него, видимо, пропал окончательно.  
Райли стало стыдно. Ему очень хотелось высказать Джону все, что он об этом думает. Что не нужно было прыгать выше головы. Что не нужно так стараться, переживать и запариваться ради него. Что ему сойдёт и яичница, тем более, если её Джонни приготовит. Но Монтгомери сейчас сидел в другом углу стола, бледный, уставший и расстроенный, а он, Райли, только и мог, что вместо "спасибо" сказать... то, что сказал.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что не хочу, я сейчас готов даже от тарелки кусок откусить, - неловко пробубнил он, двигая к себе ужин. - Прости.  
\- И если не вкусно, скажи честно, все равно узнаю, если соврешь, - холодно произнёс Джон, а вот есть так и не стал.  
Поначалу О'Брайену было неловко. Во-первых, ужинать в тишине - такое себе удовольствие, чувствуешь себя, как зверёк в зоопарке, а вокруг затаившиеся зрители, которые только и норовят, что закричать: "какая же прелесть!". Во-вторых, ему все ещё было стыдно. Он расстроил Джона. Расстроил на пустом месте. И понятия не имел, как загладить вину.  
Но неловкость ушла достаточно быстро, тем более, когда что-то зашумело во дворе, а после Монтгомери перестал пялиться в стенку и расслабил напряжённые плечи, и Фло поставила чайник, стуча посудой.  
\- Джон?! - спросил Райли, резко, с хлопком, опуская вилку на стол.  
Монтгомери вздрогнул, и весь стол вздрогнул вместе с ним.  
\- Чего тебе? - спросил он, снова хмурясь - все же, обиделся.  
\- Женись на мне!  
Джон недоуменно окинул товарища взглядом на предмет того, не лишился ли он рассудка.  
\- Чего?..  
\- Женись на мне, говорю! - повторил О'Брайен. - Что ты ещё не понял?  
Монтгомери ещё немного помолчал и фыркнул. Но хотя бы лицо перестало быть таким бледным и напряжённым.  
\- Придурок ты.  
\- Я не шутил, вообще-то, - улыбнулся Райли. - Но не хочешь - как хочешь, даю тебе время подумать. Все понимаю, всего полтора месяца вместе живём...  
Было решено, что вместо арендной платы Джон просто будет заведовать кухней. Это немного разгружало Флокси, приносило Райли колоссальную радость, а Монтгомери - душевное спокойствие. Под конец он даже совладал со своими габаритами и уже не так часто что-то ронял или ломал. Ещё несколько таких заходов, и он окончательно привыкнет.  
\- Но ты подумай над моим предложением, - усмехнулся О'Брайен, расстегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки по дороге в спальню и, не удержавшись, все же хлопнул Монтгомери по худощавой заднице, так удачно оказавшейся как раз на уровне его ладони.  
Джон этого не ожидал. А Райли не ожидал того, что, все же, схлопочет сегодня его хвостом по щеке.  
\- Чёрт, Рай, прости! - Джон обернулся и заключил его лицо в ладони, как раз так удачно оказавшиеся холодными.  
\- Да ладно, в первый раз что ли, - улыбнулся О'Брайен, хотя удар оказался по силе сравнимым с тем, словно ему двинули по челюсти по меньшей мере кухонной скалкой.  
\- А ты будешь знать как руки распускать!.. дай посмотрю..


	23. RIP

\- Кстати, забыл сказать! - О'Брайен хлопнул себя по лбу. - Сегодня же мама приезжает!  
\- Что?! - Монтгомери выронил книгу и та, грохнувшись об пол, закрылась.  
\- Ну, она ездила к родственникам на лето, рано или поздно должна была вернуться, - беззаботно ответил Райли. - Скинула на меня весь сад, сказала, большой мальчик, сам справишься, а я зашиваюсь четвёртый месяц...  
\- Нет, ты не понял, мне в каком из шкафов лучше сидеть, чтобы её не хватил инфаркт? - Монтгомери очень хотел выругаться, но мешали нервная дрожь в коленях и холодный пот, стекающий по виску.  
\- Да я ей ещё дня три назад написал, она в курсе, - отмахнулся О'Брайен, подливая себе в чай какой-то едкий травяной ликёр. - Слушай, она же когда-то за моего отца замуж вышла? Её уже ничем не испугаешь.  
Джон облегчённо вздохнул и опустился в кресло, хотя руки все ещё тряслись, будто пил здесь он, а не Райли, ещё и с самого утра. Вот же, рыжий засранец! Мало того, что поднял его ни свет, ни заря, так ещё и сообщает о таких вещах в последний момент! Хотя, в душе Джону стало даже спокойнее. Он всегда любил Долорозу, и её приезд был скорее приятной новостью. В целом, он бы не отказался снова оказаться в одном доме со всей семьёй О'Брайенов.  
\- Давай испечем шарлотку? - с улыбкой спросил Райли, глядя на то, как плавают по кругу листочки мяты, брошенные в чашку.  
\- У нас праздник или ты просто хочешь пирог? - Джон не был против, но не спросить ехидство не позволяло.  
\- А, ну, да, праздник, - О'Брайен продолжал улыбаться, постукивая по столу зажигалкой. - Папин день рождения...  
  
Джону было неловко, что он забыл. И даже предлагал испечь нормальный полноценный торт, тем более, что кухня привыкла к нему, а он к кухне, но Райли упорно настаивал на обыкновенной шарлотке. Это традиция! Это любимый пирог Лира! Шарлотка, и точка. В остальном, у Джона был карт-бланш на кулинарные изыски, но здесь О'Брайен оказался непреклонен, и пришлось смириться. Он даже упорно помогал, как доверенное лицо, нарезая яблоки, и попутно со смехом рассказывая всякие сопутствующие этому истории. Несмотря на то, что Долороза, уезжая, назвала сына "взрослым мальчиком", он безумно скучал по родителям. И Джон заразился от него этим приятным ожиданием, чувствуя себя мальчишкой в купе Хогвартс-Экспресса, то и дело посматривающим в окно: когда там уже этот Лондон, Кингс-Кросс, и мама, с улыбкой встречающая его на перроне?  
Через пять минут после полудня - Долороза обладала потрясающей пунктуальностью, позволяющей ей опаздывать ровно на это время - на дорожке у входной двери раздался хлопок. А ещё через несколько секунд повернулся ключ и скрипнули петли.  
\- Я дома, родной! - крикнула она, и даже у Джона радостно забилось сердце.  
\- Привет, мам! - Райли выглянул в коридор и счастливо заулыбался. - Сейчас, подожди минуту, руки вытру, и со мной придётся обниматься!  
\- Как же так? Я этого не переживу, я сюда не за этим ехала! - воскликнула Роза, но спустя минуту уже обнимала сына, приподнимаясь на носочки, чтобы поцеловать его в небритую щеку. - Ну все, окончательно зарос, лентяй. Сколько раз говорила, побрейся!  
\- Ну мам, вот так, с порога? Правда? - отфыркивался Райли, и то, исключительно для порядка - нельзя было позволять его матери входить во вкус и давать ей понять, что она тут все решает, иначе ведь действительно начнёт все решать.  
Джон все ещё боялся перешагнуть порог кухни. Да, он был в курсе, что Долороза о нём предупреждена полностью, включая внешний вид и его причины. Что абсолютно не мешало ему топтаться у холодильника и со страхом подслушивать. Эти двое семья, и давно не виделись, а он какое право имеет влезать на середине разговора?..  
\- А соня, я так понимаю, ещё в кровати? - Джон проглотил рваный вздох, вырвавшийся из груди, прекрасно понимая, что под "соней" Долороза подразумевала вовсе не Флокси. - Он с нами поедет, кстати?  
\- Мы об этом не говорили пока, не хотел решать без тебя, всё-таки, вопрос общей безопасности, по большей части, - неловко проговорил Райли и повысил голос. - А соня давно проснулась и забыла поздороваться!  
Просто остаться в кухне и сделать вид, что его тут нет, было нельзя. Во-первых, Райли все равно быстро его отсюда вытащит. Во-вторых, это не вежливо. Джон сделал пару глубоких вдохов, как перед прыжком в воду, и сделал шаг, оказываясь в коридоре и тут же начиная краснеть и жалеть, что решился.  
\- Привет, Рози, - неловко улыбнулся он, морально готовясь к любой возможной реакции.  
Хорошо, пусть ей без разницы, что с ним, и она примет его любым. Но он все ещё оставался человеком, расстроившим её сына, пускай и давно. А матери таких вещей не забывают.  
А вот Долороза, видимо, забыла.  
\- Здравствуй, малыш мой! - воскликнула она с искренней улыбкой, и распахнула мягкие объятия в знак того, что это привилегия не только Райли. - Как тебя ни увижу, ты каждый раз выше и выше.  
"Малышом" Джона не называли, пожалуй, лет с одиннадцати, но шутку он оценил - пришлось сгибаться почти пополам, чтобы и его Долороза тоже смогла поцеловать, оставив на щеке масляный след от помады. Тем более, что за последние недели прибавил в росте ещё несколько дюймов.  
\- Я то думала, ты тут совсем умираешь, а-то Рай мне такого понаписал, - Долороза взглянула на сына с упрёком.  
\- Я боюсь подумать, - усмехнулся Джон, понимая, что и Райли волновался за маму, поэтому, видимо, заметно приукрасил его состояние, чтобы по итогу все оказалось несколько менее пугающим.  
\- Ты отдохнёшь или мы сразу поедем? - Райли перевёл тему, чтобы не быть объектом всеобщего осуждения. - И что с Джоном будем делать, едем вместе?  
\- Конечно, вместе! Используем дезилюминационные чары, - отмахнулась Роза. - И куда мы сразу поедем? Ты даже не собрался!  
\- Да я быстро!  
\- Знаю я твое "быстро", часа два теперь провозишься...  
\- Ну, мам!  
Монтгомери смотрел на них и улыбался тому теплому чувству, разливающемуся сейчас в его груди. Будто это и его семья тоже. Его дом. Дом, в котором собрались все, и ждут только папу. От мысли, что он снова увидит сегодня Лира, настроение подскочило ещё выше. Он даже не представлял до этого момента, как сильно соскучился. Да, оставаться здесь вдвоём с Райли было потрясающе, но аптека не была той самой аптекой О'Брайенов, которую он помнил с детства, пока старший из них не надевал свой тугой фартук и не вставал за стойку.  
\- Вы мне расскажете, куда мы вообще собираемся? - спросил, наконец, он.  
\- Так к папе же, - тут же пояснил Райли, развязывая на ходу фартук, в котором не только работал, но и готовил. - Я же говорил, у него день рождения сегодня. Поедешь с нами, если что, мы прикроем. Да никто и не знает, что ты здесь.  
Джону отчего-то стало неприятно, но он не мог понять причины. Что-то не так. Чего-то не хватает.  
\- Я как раз хотел спросить, куда вы дели именинника, - пошутил он, в надежде узнать подробности.  
Но никто не смеялся, и никто ничего не объяснял. А Роза вовсе повернулась почему-то не к нему, а к Райли, лучше зная, на кого следует наезжать.  
\- Ты не сказал?!  
\- Я думал, он в курсе! - воскликнул О'Брайен, тут же оборачиваясь к Джону. - Блин, я правда думал, ты в курсе...  
\- Да о чем?! - переспросил Монтгомери, но что-то в нём уже знало, каким будет ответ.  
А вот Райли было трудно сказать. И Джон понял - он уже видел это раньше! Видел так давно, что уже забыл. Райли комкал фартук, подбирая слова, но так и не смог подобрать. Как Диана в ту ночь двадцать лет назад. Как дедушка, собравший в кулак всю волю, чтобы просто произнести одну короткую фразу, после которой ничего нельзя будет отменить, вернуть или просто забыть.  
\- Папа умер, Джо. Уже пять лет как умер...  
  
Джон, в лучших своих традициях, пялился в угли догорающего камина, пока Райли в ускоренном темпе сушил волосы, одевался и попутно перекрикивался с торопящей его Розой. Казалось, словно вот он здесь, один, в каком-то отдельном мире, совершенно не таком, как в соседней комнате или кухне. Там-то всё ещё солнечное утро, и горячая шарлотка, и его мысли о том, что Лир скоро вернётся домой. А здесь, в гостиной, всё серое, тёмное, и небо за окном заволокло осенними тучами. И Лир никогда не вернётся.  
Конечно, это было только его восприятием, потому что на самом деле ничего не изменилось. Он всего лишь воспринимал ситуацию иначе. Но сейчас он просто мечтал не знать! Снова быть не в курсе, думать о Лире, как о живом, дышащем человеке, даже если бы ему так и не удалось никогда его увидеть. Как же чертовски горько и обидно! А Райли ничего не говорил... умом Джон понимал, что друг вовсе не собирался над ним издеваться, просто даже не подумал, что тот мог не знать. Но Монтгомери злился. На Райли, на дядю Криса - вот уж кто все знал, они со старшим О'Брайеном были лучшими друзьями! На всех, кому и в голову не пришло просто однажды сказать ему: "кстати, Джо, знаешь что? Мистер О'Брайен умер. Такие дела".  
\- Ты здесь, родной? - Долороза тоже заглянула в гостиную и зажгла свет, будто принесла с собой кусочек того утреннего тепла и заботы.  
Монтгомери оглянулся, кивнул и снова ссутулился в кресле. Ему было перед ней стыдно. И перед Райли, если уж на то пошло. Расклеился, как картонная коробка, раскис тут, и сидит один, как будто дел других нет. Долороза присела на подлокотник кресла и положила руку Джону на плечо.  
\- Прости, - произнёс он, нервно заламывая пальцы. - Испортил вам все, наверное, своим поведением...  
\- Да что ты, Джонни, нашёл о чем переживать! - Роза насилу наклонила его к себе и заставила прижаться головой к ее груди. - Даже не думай! У тебя есть теплая мантия?  
\- Я и без нее не очень мёрзну, - устало улыбнулся Монтгомери, заворачивая рукав свитера - предплечье так плотно заросло перьями, что казалось, будто свитеров на нём два.  
\- Ничего подобного, - затараторила Долороза. - Никуда ты в таком виде не поедешь! У Лира что-то было, Райли в его одежде все равно тонет, а весь его гардероб ушить руки не доходят...  
При упоминании имени Лира Монтгомери неосознанно шмыгнул носом, за что был прижат к груди ещё сильнее.  
\- Мы тут одну его мантию немного испоганили, Рай говорил? - Джон поднял глаза.  
\- Вот и расскажете мне об этом вечером, и вообще все расскажете, - Роза поцеловала его в светлую макушку, и перья за ушами и под волосами снова приподнялись от мурашек. - Пойди ты его поторопи, а? Он же до самой ночи может провозиться!  
  
О'Брайены были очень древним родом, даже древнее, чем его собственный, а оттого и хоронили их всех, традиционно, в одном месте. Сунув одну руку в карман, а другой сжимая горячую ладонь Райли, Джон брёл мимо старых замшелых памятников. На некоторых подстерлись имена, на других даже были выгравированы изящно выбитые в камне портреты, но всех их роднила одна и та же фамилия. Монтгомери поежился - тут он как будто был лишним, пришёл в место, куда его не приглашали. Дезилюминационные чары скрывали его от человеческих глаз, но не скрывали от пристального давящего внимания мертвецов, будто решающих прямо сейчас, правильно ли поступили их живые потомки? Заслужил ли этот мальчик позволения ступить на их землю? Но быстро шагающая впереди Роза и тепло ладони Райли говорили - ты приглашён, ты с нами. Даже если ты не О'Брайен, ты имеешь право быть здесь.  
Нужная им каменная плита мало отличалась от остальных, разве что, была посветлее и не так заросла мхом и пожухлыми цветами. Долороза остановилась, дожидаясь остальных. Райли без слов сжал ладонь Джона в знак того, что его нужно отпустить. И потянулся к карману, где, завернутый в салфетку, лежал кусок утренней шарлотки.  
\- Привет, пап! - весело поздоровался он, присаживаясь на корточки. - С днём рождения!  
Монтгомери смотрел на них со смесью удивления и какой-то опустошающей ярости, не злой, но сжигающей. В их семье посещения кладбища всегда сопровождались скорбной тишиной. С Чарли разговаривала только Диана, и та говорила тихо и строго, а смеялась до сих пор сквозь сухие непролившиеся слёзы. О'Брайены были другими. Райли что-то рассказывал, жестикулируя, пока Роза наполняла чаем лёгкие походные кружки, принесённые с собой из дома. Сидел на земле, скрестив ноги, опирался на могильный камень, шутил и смеялся. Курил, стряхивая пепел за ограду. Пререкался с Долорозой, обхватывал руками свою кружку, согревая подмерзающие мало помалу ладони.  
А кружек было четыре.  
\- Джо? - О'Брайен закрутил головой, потеряв друга под чарами. - Ты где?!  
\- Здесь, - Монтгомери опустился рядом на колени и положил руку ему на плечо. - Здравствуйте, мистер О'Брайен.  
Он впервые поздоровался с человеком, который не мог ему ответить. И не очень понял, в чем был смысл. Мертвые не разговаривают, мертвым уже все равно, он проверял...  
\- И тебе привет, - с улыбкой произнёс Райли, улыбаясь такой же тёплой улыбкой своего отца. - Кстати, можешь уже звать его по имени. Все, ушла эпоха, теперь я тут мистер О'Брайен!  
\- У меня от вас голова закружится, - улыбнулся Джон. - Какой из тебя мистер? Ты себя в зеркало давно видел?  
Монтгомери тоже сидел рядом, и тоже пил чай - лишь бы какой маггл не заметил, как болтается в воздухе жестяная кружка, выливая содержимое в пустоту. Шарлотка оказалась вкуснее, чем думал Джон. В кармане старой мантии нашлась забытая Лиром пачка с двумя последними сигаретами. Те уже даже не пахли толком ничем, кроме пыли, но они были. И его рука доставала эту пачку из кармана, и щелкала зажигалкой, и его губы втягивали дым, и выдыхали в холодный воздух. Джон крутил ее в руке, и был рад дезилюминационным чарам, и тому, что он никому не испортит этот день своими слезами.  
\- Ещё раз с днём рождения, ми... Лир, - Монтгомери присел на корточки, когда Роза уже собрала кружки, а Райли заканчивал расчищать при помощи палочки и грубой ручной силы заросшую дорожку. - Был очень рад увидеться.  
Джон оставил пачку на могиле, рядом с куском шарлотки. Обычно этим тоже занимался Райли, но его сигареты, как назло, закончились. Обратно шли также, держась за руки, магия пока действовала, и Джона по-прежнему никто не видел. О'Брайен то стискивал его пальцы сильнее, то отпускал, то снова цеплялся за него. А когда они отстали от Розы достаточно сильно, шёпотом произнес:  
\- Он тоже был тебе очень рад. Он всегда был тебе рад.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? - фыркнул Монтгомери.  
Райли молчал. Рука слепо пошарила по карману, но сигарет не было, только одинокая зажигалка, которой О'Брайен принялся щёлкать на каждом последующем шаге. Вокруг стемнело, и даже палочку не зажечь - увидят. Шаги Джона были шире, на один его приходилось полтора шага Райли, и темп оказывался разным, шумным из-за шуршания опавшей листвы.  
\- Мы много с ним разговаривали, и о тебе, бывало. Я помню, однажды...  
Джон знал Райли давно. Семь лет перерыва ничто рядом с тем, когда человек для тебя составляет по меньшей мере половину твоего мира. И пока О'Брайен говорил, Джон молча сжимал его руку сильнее обычного, гладил большим пальцем край его ладони и слушал. Потому что когда Райли смеялся невпопад, и смотрел прямо перед собой, и говорил громче необходимого, короткими повторяющимися фразами - в такие моменты Райли тоже плакал.


	24. DIG

В доме стало шумно. Приезд Долорозы не только прибавил еще одного человека и окончательно заполнил маленькие комнаты аптеки, но и разгрузил Райли, которому теперь не нужно было вскакивать в пять утра, чтобы копаться в саду перед началом рабочего дня. Джон влился в течение их жизни быстро и незаметно, его буквально втащили туда за руку. Он даже начал просыпаться раньше, потому что ему по-настоящему хотелось приготовить завтрак. Что не отменяло того, что после этого он возвращался в спальню и, зарывшись в гнездо из подушек и пледов, которое вил для Райли, досыпал еще по меньшей мере до самого обеда.  
О'Брайен не пошутил, что время на Джона - это его свободное время, и теперь тратил все освободившиеся часы на то, чтобы искать способ снятия проклятья. Даже отправился, как и хотел, в министерскую библиотеку, в которой действительно ничего не заподозрили. Когда самый известный проклятый волшебник Британии приходит за книгами о проклятьях, это не вызывает ровным счетом никаких вопросов. Ему разве что сообщили, что до него его семья обращалась сюда уже далеко не один раз, но Райли настоял на своем, объяснив это тем, что он из этой семьи самый глупенький и самый упертый. Кроме этого он теперь, разве что, позволял себе маленькую вольность - пойти пофехтовать перед завтраком. Раньше он занимался этим вместе с отцом, а теперь просто делал выпады в воздух, представляя, будто у него есть противник. Джон наблюдал за ним из окна кухни, и пару раз едва не лишился таким образом пальца, когда нож соскальзывал. Любоваться на фехтующего О'Брайена он вообще мог целую вечность. Разве что теперь это удовольствие было не только духовным, но и эстетическим. Райли лучше двигался, увереннее держал шпагу, и вообще смотрелся с ней намного органичнее, чем будучи мальчишкой, для которого ее вес по-прежнему оставался слишком большим, чтобы плавно перетечь из одной позиции в другую.  
\- Кстати, Рай, как там твоя девушка? - поинтересовалась Долороза, вспомнив, на какую тему еще не донимала сына.  
\- Мы разошлись, - без сожалений ответил Райли, внаглую закуривая за обеденным столом - в их доме подобное не возбранялось.  
\- Чем тебе Джекки не угодила? - с упреком спросила мама, хотя, не было в том упреке и доли ее обычного недовольства.  
\- А, Джекки меня бросила еще в июне.  
\- И ты уже расстался со следующей?! - кажется, подобная прыть удивила даже привыкшую ко всему Долорозу. - Сын, ты когда уже женишься и избавишь меня от себя? Вон, бери пример с Джонни...  
\- Прости, я уже в разводе, - неловко улыбнулся Монтгомери. - Мой пример не актуален.  
\- Мам, мне сейчас не до того, - заканючил О'Брайен, которого, по видимому, с регулярностью пытались уговорить найти себе жену и съехать, наконец, ну хотя бы в соседний сарай.  
\- Отговорочки? - усмехнулся Джон, решив, что поддержать Розу в издевательстве над Райли - отличная идея, лучше не придумаешь.  
\- Нет, почему, - Рай, закаленный все той же Долорозой, только выдохнул дым и обернулся к Монтгомери с совершенно честным серьезным лицом. - Просто ты сейчас занимаешь все мои мысли, ни одна потенциальная невеста тебе не конкурентка.  
Джон, надеявшийся смутить друга, вместо этого смутился сам. Разбит на своем же поле! Вот же, позор на его голову!  
\- А тебе не будет скучно? - пытаясь скрыть свое поражение, Монтгомери пристал к Розе. - К тому же, аптека...  
\- А аптека ему и остается, - Долороза лишь кивнула на сына, меланхолично задымляющего комнату. - А я себе тут по соседству домик присмотрела, вон тот, с желтой крышей, он уже года два как продается. Жду, когда мой спиногрыз повзрослеет, и я за его счет смогу туда съехать.  
\- Мама просто хочет еще один сад, - фыркнул Райли.  
\- А за сколько продается? - Монтгомери с интересом откинулся на спинку стула и выглянул в окно, откуда как раз виднелся краешек дома - на вид, именно такого, какой мог бы понравиться Долорозе: с местом под пышные клумбы у крыльца, и дорожкой, уходящей за забор, где возвышались пусть и облетающие, но ветвистые яблони.  
\- Не говори ему! - тут же встрял О'Брайен. - А ты не спрашивай, тебе не интересно.  
\- Кто сказал, что мне не интересно? - удивленно повернулся к нему Джон.  
\- Я сказал. Тому, кто копается в моей бухгалтерии, вообще такие вещи не интересны, и ему о них не рассказывают.  
Райли практически попал в точку, Монтгомери интересовался не из праздного любопытства. Но и о том, чтобы финансово помочь О'Брайенам, и речи идти не могло. Во-первых, они бы дружно отказались. Во-вторых, у Джона не было решительно никакой возможности попасть в банк, где его мигом бы сдали на руки Аврорату. Но в последнее время он активно начал думать о том, что будет, когда они снимут проклятье. Да, какая-то его часть по-прежнему говорила, что все бестолку, и если он не смог сделать этого раньше, сейчас и речи не может быть о том, чтобы справиться с разрушающей его магией. Но другая, поверив Райли, считала, что нет ничего невозможного. Если они не нашли подтверждения тому, что от проклятья не избавиться, значит, и утверждать этого тоже нельзя. Надо просто делать. Джон почему-то дал себе слово, что обязательно займется покупкой этого домика, когда все станет, как раньше. Даже если Райли покроет его всеми возможными ругательствами. Это меньшее, что он может сделать для этих людей.  
Но разговор ему все равно не понравился. Мало того, что Монтгомери считал, что мешает Райли жить своим присутствием в его доме, так еще и эти шутки о женитьбе. Да, О'Брайену уже двадцать шесть, и пусть он пока считал, что еще совсем молод для подобного - даже если Лиру было девятнадцать, когда они с Розой обзавелись ребенком. Джон не мог просто взять и перестать думать об этом. До тех пор, пока Райли с ним возится, ему действительно было не до девушек, но вот все остальное время ему было ох как до них! И мерзкое чувство, что рано или поздно, а скорее именно рано, внимание Рая будет занято уже не им, не отпускало. Все меняется, Джон знал это лучше других, каждый день обрастая новыми перьями. Все меняется, и жизнь Райли также изменится. Он был обычным парнем, а значит, рано или поздно, он женится. Обзаведется своей семьей, О'Брайенов снова станет двое, и мировая гармония, нарушающаяся тогда, когда старший умирал, восстановится. А Джон на подобное даже планов не строил. В его совместную жизнь с Кларой никогда не входили разговоры о тихой размеренной семейной жизни, и тем более, о детях. А Райли их любил. И уж кому, а хозяину аптеки, торчащему дома целыми сутками, куда как лучше подходила роль отца, чем вечно разъезжающему по командировкам ликвидатору заклятий. А когда все это случится, места для Джона в жизни Райли будет становиться все меньше и меньше, пока, в конце концов, оно не исчезнет вовсе.  
Сейчас Монтгомери не думал об этом еще и потому что единственный человек, с которым он на данный момент был согласен вот так спокойно существовать в маленьком домике на окраине города, вместе ужинать, спать в одной кровати, и, может, завести кошку, был сам Райли. Не считая кошки и проклятья, висящего на Джоне, сейчас все как раз так и обстояло. Исключить бы еще отсюда разговоры о потенциальной будущей свадьбе О'Брайена с кем-то там, кто еще даже в его жизни не появился.  
\- И вообще, ты не серьезен, - вздохнула Долороза. - Нельзя так воспринимать отношения. Тебя бросают, потому что ты сам этого хочешь! Чем была плоха Николь?  
\- Тем, что я ей надоел, - пожал плечами Райли.  
\- Хорошо, а Кэролайн?  
\- Она маггл, ма, ты сама не помнишь, как это все закончилось? Давай уже сменим тему...  
  
Джон любил его, но не так, как раньше. Тогда это смахивало на одержимость. Он готов был таскать Райли за руку по школе, привязать его к себе и не давать шагу ступить. Он ревновал до безумия к каждой девушке, которой О'Брайен строил глазки. Он хотел быть единственным, на кого Рай вообще смотрит. Он хотел его полностью.  
Сейчас все протекало как-то спокойнее. Да, Монтгомери отдавал себе отчет в том, что снова упал с это болото под названием «я-влюбился-в-Райли-что-делать-помогите». Он любовался им и находил прекрасным любое его движение, даже если тот спотыкался и едва не разбивал себе нос. Но он не считал, что мир Райли должен ограничиваться только им. Он был восхитителен весь, вместе с его жизнью, работой, аптекой, окружающими его людьми. Если когда-то давно Джон был влюблен в Райли, то сейчас он был влюблен в жизнь Райли, в каждую ее составляющую. Да, тягучая грусть, когда О'Брайен обделял его вниманием слишком долго, оставалась, но все имеют право грустить! Она не мешала Монтгомери прекрасно функционировать, заниматься делами и в целом пребывать в отличном настроении.  
А главное - он перестал, наконец, копаться в себе. Да, он любил Райли, и раньше бы лез на стенку от того, что это не взаимно. Но разве не взаимно? Разве Райли не любит его? Да, пусть это другая любовь! Пусть она такая же, как любовь Розы к ним обоим, или любовь Райли к отцу, или любовь Джона к его семье, но ведь это все равно любовь! Зачем ломать все каким-то идиотским желанием быть «единственным» для человека, если можно просто быть?  
Раньше, обнимая Рая, он думал, что хочет большего. Теперь он просто обнимал его и наслаждался тем, что у него было. Запахом его волос, когда Райли сопит в подушку рядом, в своем гнезде посередине кровати. Его сухими стертыми ладонями. Конечно, Джон бы хотел большего, но он на этом больше не зацикливался. Он и так потерял слишком многое и слишком многое упустил, чтобы позволить себе проронить сейчас хотя бы каплю этих моментов. Может, дело было в том, что он не считал себя вправе еще чего-то хотеть. Он и так чудовище, к которому большинство людей даже не подойдут, а Райли не смущало, кажется, вообще ничего. А вот появись у него когда-нибудь этот шанс, когда (даже не «если»!) они снимут проклятье... Джон им не воспользуется. Он уже дал себе слово. Райли был нужен ему сейчас, и будет нужен потом. Зачем ломать все, что у них есть, ради гипотетической мизерной возможности улучшить что-то еще на капельку?  
Но бывали моменты, которые этот зарок раз за разом ломали, как бы Джон ни убеждал себя, что ему хватает его нынешнего положения.  
\- Тебя в розыск объявили, - заявил О'Брайен, падая рядом на просиженную софу. - Даже объявления развесили, я одно на память взял. Смотри, какой ты тут красавчик!  
Он сунул Джону под нос кусок пергамента с фотографией, крупной надписью «Разыскивается» и мелким текстом, за что, собственно, разыскивается. Монтгомери на фото почти не двигался, даже моргал редко, отчего казалось, что оно и не волшебное вовсе, а самое обычное.  
\- Да, я тут еще ничего, - согласился Джон.  
\- Ты и сейчас ничего, не гони! - пихнул его под ребра Райли. - Хорошенький мой птенчик...  
Он поднял руку и с удовольствием почесал Монтгомери шею. От мурашек перья приподнялись, а кончик хвоста закачался из стороны в сторону. Джон едва справился с желанием замурлыкать, и со смехом отодвинулся. Райли был немного пьян - за новостями он обычно ходил в бар, где не только расспрашивал завсегдатаев о том, что происходит в мире, но и успевал неплохо надраться. А когда Райли был пьян, он был весел и распущен. Монтгомери прекрасно знал, что это значит. Что Рай беззастенчиво будет лезть ко всем вокруг, и к нему в особенности.  
\- Джонни, оставайся?  
Джон с удивлением повернулся к другу. Тот смотрел на него снизу вверх каким-то умоляющим взглядом.  
\- Я никуда не собираюсь, как видишь, - Монтгомери обвел рукой комнату. - Мне тут вполне неплохо.  
\- Нет, потом, когда мы тебя вылечим, оставайся? - Райли забрался на софу целиком и устроился лежать у Джона на коленях. - Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Хочешь, я всем скажу, что ты мой брат? Или муж? Или что мы теперь занимаемся совместным бизнесом... все, что хочешь!  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты протрезвел и тебе потом не было стыдно за то, что ты сейчас несешь, - улыбнулся Монтгомери, убирая с глаз О'Брайена кудрявые прядки.  
Райли перехватил его руку и прижал к губам. У Джона сердце заколотилось где-то в горле.  
\- Мне не будет стыдно, - Рай замотал головой.  
\- Ты придурок.  
Райли перевернулся на бок, приподнял свитер Джона, сунул под него голову и улегся так, обнимая его за пояс. Монтгомери никогда не понимал, как только Рай переносит этот концентрированный запах серы и болота под плотной тканью. Оттянув ворот, он заглянул вниз, но было слишком темно, чтобы что-то рассмотреть.  
\- Ты задохнешься, - констатировал он, хотя, был бы не против, если бы Райли еще немного так полежал - его дыхание приятно щекотало ему живот.  
\- Иди в жопу, - кажется, на языке О'Брайена это означало «нет, не задохнусь».  
\- В твою?  
\- А ты собрался в чью-то другую? Моя лучше.  
\- Ты тем более придурок. И ты задохнешься.  
\- Иди. В. Жопу, - повторил Райли и, вздохнув, еще крепче прижался к Джону. - С тобой хорошо, Джо. Не уходи.  
Монтгомери гладил его по спине. Как он вообще может еще чего-то хотеть? Что за гребанное кощунство?!  
\- Мне с тобой тоже, солнце, - согласился он. - И я не уйду, если ты захочешь. Продам квартиру, купим Розе тот домик на вырученные деньги, и вообще, открою тут пекарню...  
Райли, запутавшись в его свитере, резко выбрался наружу, взлохмаченный, с блестящим безумным взглядом.  
\- Ты серьезно?!  
\- Я на ходу это сейчас придумал, вообще-то...  
\- Но ты серьезно? - повторил О'Брайен, и даже если бы Джон абсолютно не хотел себе в жизни ничего подобного, все равно кивнул бы - ну как такое чудо расстроить?!  
\- Ну, почему бы и нет, звучит неплохо. Кто-то же должен заняться твоей бухгалтерией...  
Райли снова свернулся калачиком, прижимая к губам его руку. Конечно, он был пьян. Не пройдет и четверти часа, как он уснет. А утром, наверное, и разговор этот не вспомнит.  
\- Я тебя очень люблю, птенчик, - невнятно произнес он, сильнее сжимая холодные чешуйчатые пальцы.  
Джон улыбался. Столько времени мечтать услышать это, и... и все? Он услышал. Райли сказал, что любит его. Нет, это было и так понятно, только теперь он сказал. И что дальше? Слова как слова, ничего особенного. Намного лучше было то, что он был рядом, и был счастлив узнать, что Джон согласен остаться с ним и после. Что Джон не уйдет, когда перестанет так остро нуждаться в Райли.  
\- И я тебя.


	25. BUDDY

\- Эта последняя.  
Райли закрыл книгу и отложил в сторону. Ни в одном из томов, которые они с Джоном перебрали за последние полтора месяца, ни слова не было о той магии, которую он использовал. Словно ее вовсе не существовало в природе. Монтгомери сполз ниже в своем кресле, кончик хвоста нервно стучал по полу, поднимая пыль от ковра.  
\- То есть, без вариантов? - заключил он, стараясь не впиваться когтями в обивку.  
\- Да нет, почему, - Райли хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям и потянулся за сигаретами. - Это был первый, мы его проработали, но есть же другие! Ближайший из возможных - спросить того, кто может что-то знать.  
\- И посвятить в это еще кого-то? - фыркнул Джон. - Не смеши, Рай, кому мы расскажем? Я разыскиваемый преступник, ты хозяин крохотной аптеки. Связей нет, шансов нет.  
\- Шансы всегда есть, - О'Брайен щелкнул пальцами. - Можно поговорить с твоей семьей...  
\- Прости, но их я не стану втягивать, - Монтгомери покачал головой. - Хватит того, что вас с Рози втянул.  
Райли задумался, а когда он думал, движения его становились быстрыми и нервными. Он подолгу держал сигарету в зубах, а после резко доставал, выдыхая облако дыма, и иногда на краешке фильтра оставалась кровь, если бумага за это время прилипала к губам. Он убирал волосы с лица, спутывая их еще сильнее. Он то порывался встать, то откидывался на спинку софы и сползал по ней так низко, что уже практически лежал.  
\- У меня есть идея, - медленно произнес он, пялясь в одну точку - не вынырнул пока из собственных мыслей.  
\- Плюсы? - поинтересовался Монтгомери, которому не хотелось говорить «да» или «нет», пока он не получит исчерпывающей информации.  
\- Успех гарантирован процентов на девяносто... пять, - Райли прищурился. - Еще пять оставим на мое проклятье, оно все вечно портит. Он точно что-то об этом знает, а если вдруг не знает, то знает, у кого спросить.  
\- Минусы? - этот пункт был еще важнее предыдущего.  
\- Он тебе не понравится.  
Джон боялся, что среди минусов окажется, например, «он не надежен» или «это министр магии, я не очень знаю, как с ним связаться». Сейчас ему нравилась мысль о том, что с его проклятьем что-то все же можно сделать. А то, что ему не понравится человек, который может помочь...  
\- Ладно, давай спросим, - кивнул он. - В конце концов, мы же волшебники! Всегда можем стереть ему воспоминания...  
\- А? - Рай, наконец, перестал витать в облаках, и обернулся. - Да, ты прав, к тому же, нас тут трое... да никому он не скажет, не парься так!  
Он достал палочку, еще раз затянулся, скуривая сигарету до основания, и затушил ее в переполненной пепельнице.  
\- Я думал, ты письмо напишешь, - Джон склонил голову, наблюдая за тем, как Райли заворачивает рукава - тот предпочитал делать это перед колдовством, когда есть возможность, привычка после дуэльного клуба.  
\- Слишком долго, - отмахнулся Рай. - Тем более, днем мы его не выловим, ну, не раньше выходных. Лучше сейчас, да и чего кота за яйца тянуть...  
Он прошептал заклинание, и крохотная сияющая, как светлячок, божья коровка опустилась на его ладонь. Джон услышал только «позови» и «это важно», когда О'Брайен нашептывал себе в кулак послание для патронуса. Насекомое взлетело, описав круг по комнате, и вылетело в окно прямо сквозь стекло и задернутую штору.  
Ответ ждали в тишине. Райли сбегал на кухню за чаем, вернулся и снова закурил. Джон нервно царапал обивку, то и дело себя одергивая. Ладно, кто бы там к ним ни собирался, шокирует он его не сразу. Крылья были плотно сложены за спиной и прижаты к креслу, из-за высокой спинки и не увидишь, если не присматриваться. Руки можно спрятать, высокий ворот черного свитера хорошо скрывал перья на шее. Монтгомери подтянул поближе подрагивающий от напряжения хвост. Пусть они сначала все объяснят, а уже потом... ему в голову вдруг пришла ужасная и в то же время гениальная мысль.  
\- Рай, ты сказал, что он мне не понравится, - произнес Джон, пока О'Брайен крутил в пальцах сигарету.  
\- Ну? - спросил Райли, снова погрузившийся в свои размышления.  
\- Мне ведь не понравится не реакция, а человек, - продолжил Монтгомери. - Солнце, кого ты позвал?  
\- Сейчас увидишь.  
У Джона резко подскочили нервы.  
\- Нет, лучше скажи сейчас, кого ты...  
Раздался хлопок. Гость решил, что раз его позвали, можно проигнорировать правила приличия и трансгрессировать прямиком в дом, не утруждаясь тем, чтобы прибыть на крыльцо и постучать. Райли улыбнулся и поднялся, протягивая руку, чтобы ее пожали. Гость зевнул и протянул ладонь в ответ.  
\- Извини, что так без предупреждения, - извиняющимся тоном сказал О'Брайен. - Ты не спал, я надеюсь?  
\- Пока нет, а для тебя я вообще всегда свободен, - с усмешкой ответили ему.  
Джон смотрел гостю в спину. И готов был прожечь в ней дыру взглядом.  
\- Рай, я передумал, - резко произнес он. - Херачим его забвением и отправляем обратно.  
Гость резко обернулся, и теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза. И взаимная неприязнь, смешивающаяся с удивлением, могла бы сейчас зажечь какой-нибудь спящий вулкан на другом конце света. Райли вздохнул и устало потер ладонями лицо.  
\- Да, Элайджа, извини, что не предупредил. Я не один.  
Нельзя было и предположить, что Рай придумает что-то хуже, чем позвать сюда Камски. Джон предпочел бы обменять его на министра магии! Элайджа снова обернулся, глядя то на Райли, то снова на Джона и, в конце концов, выбрал первого.  
\- Рей, это что? - спросил он, кивая на сидящего в кресле Монтгомери.  
\- Ну, это Джон, - О'Брайен пожал плечами.  
\- Я вижу! - воскликнул Камски. - Что он тут делает?  
\- Слушай, давай мы тебе все объясним, и...  
\- Нет, пойдем сначала пообщаемся, - Элайджа приобнял товарища за спину и отвел в сторону - вообще-то, Монтгомери прекрасно мог их слышать, комната была маленькой, а Камски даже не пытался куда-то уйти.  
Потребовалось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы хвост не раскрыл раньше времени все карты - так неистово он сейчас дергался, словно именно эта часть тела у Джона теперь была, чтобы душить тех, кто ему не нравился. Паршивая перспектива, позвать именно этого человека. Во всех отношениях паршивая. Нет, они не собачились каждый день на протяжении семи лет. Хуже. Они на протяжении этих лет не общались. Иногда даже показательно. Элайджа работал в министерстве, Джон нередко в министерстве бывал. Игнорировали они друг друга обычно весьма агрессивно.  
\- Начнем с того, что у тебя в гостиной беглый преступник, и я сейчас, по всем правилам, что-то с этим должен сделать, - произнес Камски, и хвост Джона снова дернулся, пришлось руками за спину запихивать.  
\- Но ты не сделаешь, - О'Брайен не спрашивал, а утверждал, зная, что говорит.  
\- Не сделаю, но это было только «во-первых», - огрызнулся Элайджа. - Во-вторых, что мы говорим токсичным отношениям?  
\- «Нет», - вздохнул Райли.  
\- Молодец. Что мы говорим людям, которые доводят нас до нервных срывов?  
\- Элайдж!  
\- Что говорим?!  
\- «Иди нахуй, пидор», - все так же скорбно произнес Райли.  
Джон улыбнулся. Да, ситуация была не очень. Но эта трогательная психологическая поддержка от Элайджи выглядела очень забавно и даже мило. Если, конечно, опустить тот факт, что именно из-за Джона Райли и нуждался в этой поддержке.  
\- Хорошо, тогда какого черта...  
\- Элайдж, нам нужна твоя помощь, - перехватив инициативу, произнес Райли. - Мне и Джону. Нам обоим.  
Камски снова обернулся и посмотрел в кресло. Монтгомери приветливо помахал ему, и лицо у того удивленно вытянулось. Джон, на всякий случай, даже оттянул вниз рукав свитера. Элайджа немного подумал, снова посмотрел на Райли - взглядом, говорящим: «моргни, если он тебе угрожает». И, по-видимому, отчасти, смирился.  
\- Зря вы меня позвали, - он покачал головой. - Сейчас идут допросы... я надеюсь, чудовище, тебе хватило мозгов не связываться со своей семьей после того, что ты учинил в Атриуме?  
Обращался он явно к Джону. И обращение Джону понравилось мало.  
\- Ты удивишься, но хватило, - не менее язвительно ответил он.  
\- Ну, хоть на что-то ты годишься, - прорычал Камски. - Почти всех Монтгомери уже допросили, Браво в это дело зубами вцепилась. Таких громких прецедентов у них со времен Манфреда не было. Когда закончат с ними, пойдут по его знакомым, с кем он общался в последнее время, по близким друзьям... даже бывшим.  
\- Ты можешь соврать, - Райли говорил об этом так, словно Элайджа только и занимался тем, что врал на допросах.  
\- Я много чего могу, - судя по тону, Элайджа был не в духе. - А еще могу в это все не лезть. Твою тетю, кстати, - он снова обернулся к Джону. - Отстранили напрочь от твоего дела. Все вы там в своей семейке поехавшие...  
\- Ты-то откуда знаешь, кого в Аврорате от чего отстраняют? - Монтгомери с каждой его фразой бесился только сильнее.  
\- Я там работаю! - сквозь зубы прошипел Камски.  
Джон присвистнул.  
\- Молодец, Рай, ты позвал аврора, - выдохнул он, готовый в любой момент достать палочку и действительно прибегнуть к забвению.  
Райли смотрел на них обоих со смесью ярости и обиды. Коктейль получался убийственный.  
\- Я позвал друга, - коротко отрезал он, и оба спорщика разом замолчали. - Вы об этом оба забыли.  
Джону стало стыдно. Не перед Камски, перед Райли. Он хотел как лучше, а они двое разводят тут цирк. А ведь Монтгомери мог и промолчать, мог даже извиниться, может быть, он ведь был не прав тогда. Элайджа, видимо, испытывал схожие эмоции. Потянувшись к столу, он взял пачку сигарет и показал ее О'Брайену.  
\- Можно? - спросил он, дождался короткого кивка, достал сигарету и опустился на софу прямо напротив Джона. - Ну, рассказывай. Только быстро.  
Монтгомери рассказал. Кратко, но емко: что с ним, как это случилось, и чем они с райли занимались последние месяцы. Камски молча слушал. Отказался от предложенного чая, да и от кофе тоже. Время от времени крутил в руках зажигалку и возвращал обратно на стол. Рассказ, в целом, занял не много времени, порядка четверти часа. А затем все снова замолчали.  
\- Ничем не могу помочь, - произнес он, снова поднимаясь на ноги. - Зря вы меня вытащили, я же говорил. Я об этой магии слышал даже меньше, чем вы. Знаю только, что она существует, что она, в целом, не опасная, но только если правильно ей пользоваться. А что делают в случае нарушений - понятия не имею.  
\- И спросить не у кого? - на лице Райли тут же отразилась вся его скорбь по этому поводу.  
\- Мне надо подумать, - устоять перед этим не мог даже Камски. - Единственное, что пока могу обещать - я вас не сдам. Советую никому больше не говорить, и вообще, не высовываться. Райли я, в случае чего, как-нибудь отмажу, а тебя...  
Он посмотрел на Джона. Снова повисла напряженная тишина.  
\- А меня они, в лучшем случае, запрут в подземельях Визенгамота, - кивнул Монтгомери. - Я в курсе.  
\- Лучший случай был до того, как ты устроил дуэль с нашими парнями в министерстве, - Элайджа плохо сдерживал гнев, и вообще был к таким подвигам не приспособлен. - Они тебя убьют. Осудят и убьют. Тем более, в том состоянии, до которого ты себя довел.  
Камски не преувеличивал. Тем более, Джон уже перестал прятаться, и позволил себе вытащить хвост и расправить крылья. Да еще как убьют, что им еще делать. Не проклятье же с него снимать.  
\- Спасибо за совет, воробушек, - ядовитым тоном вторил ему Монтгомери.  
Элайджа резко развернулся и резко впечатал кулак в спинку кресла, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от головы Джона. Кресло покачнулось.  
\- В следующий раз попаду, - предупредил он. - Знаешь, где остался воробушек? Там, где ты нас всех послал и смешал с грязью. Вот пусть там и остается, а для тебя персонально - мистер Камски. Проявляй гребанное уважение.  
Монтгомери молчал. Нет, он не боялся того, что Элайджа его ударит. Они и в школе не редко дрались, и вообще, отправляли друг друга в больничное крыло чаще, чем бладжеры отправляли туда игроков в квиддич. И его едкого резкого тона он не боялся. Он боялся себя, и того, что когда-то сделал.  
\- Прости, - ровным голосом произнес он, глядя в глаза бывшему другу.  
Элайджа не сразу сообразил, что ему сейчас сказали.  
\- Это ты его научил? - поинтересовался он у Райли.  
О'Брайен лишь покачал головой. Влезать в эти споры у него не было никакого желания, и без того настроение хуже некуда.  
Джон не планировал на этом останавливаться. С ситуацией надо было что-то делать, и если не он, то кто?  
\- Прости меня, Элайдж, - повторил он, но Камски, снова резко обернувшись, только зашипел:  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Нет, это...  
\- Не извиняйся передо мной! - воскликнул Элайджа. - Просто заткнись, чудовище! Хватит!  
Задерживаться он не собирался. Шепнув Райли пару слов и пообещав, в случае чего, сразу сообщить, как только что-нибудь узнает, он с таким же хлопком трансгрессировал. В комнате остался только запах его одеколона, сигарет, и тягучее напряженное послевкусие отвратительной ссоры и пустого отчаяния.  
\- Надеюсь, все довольны? - спросил Райли, падая на софу и снова берясь за пачку - сигарета там была последняя, что его еще сильнее взбесило.  
\- Извини, - Джон закрыл лицо руками. - Это я виноват, не надо было...  
\- Ну давай, еще сейчас поной тут, как ты виноват и как все зафейлил! - огрызнулся на него О'Брайен, закуривая, и спалил себе кончики волос. - Блять...  
Монтгомери замолчал. Отлично. Лучше не бывает. Он разругался с Камски, он довел Райли. Кого ему еще вывести из себя? Может, Розу? Она как раз должна быть где-то неподалеку...  
\- Черт! - снова воскликнул Райли, стряхивая пепел себе на брюки. - Черт, ну все... прости меня. На тебя-то я зачем срываюсь, бред какой!  
\- Потому что я тебя достал, - устало улыбнулся Джон.  
\- Потому что идея была моя, и идея паршивая! - О'Брайена потихоньку несло, и момент уже подходил к тому, чтобы дать ему в руки бутылку виски и оставить на пару часов минимум. - Ничего не добились, только настроение всем... а если он провалится? Если его допросят?  
\- Я пока не хочу думать, что с тобой будет, - произнес Монтгомери.  
\- С тобой что будет, Джо! С тобой! - Райли почти кричал. - О'Брайенов не судят, понимаешь? Мы уже наказаны! А даже если и так, меня, в худшем случае, посадят. А тебя, в лучшем - убьют побыстрее.  
Джону нечего было сказать. Он думал о Райли, и волновался о Райли. А Райли думал о нем. Они бы даже понять друг друга не смогли.  
\- Солнце, зачем ты возишься со мной... - глухо взвыл Джон, снова сползая вниз по спинке кресла.  
\- Серьезно, просто заткнись, - снова огрызнулся Райли, лихорадочно туша сигарету, роняя из пепельницы на пол старые окурки. - Встань, иди сюда.  
Тон у него был настолько решительный и приказной, что Монтгомери невольно подумал, что его сейчас будут лупить. Как нашкодившего ребенка, вероятнее всего, ремнем. За то что чушь несет. Но когда он послушно поднялся и остановился рядом, вставая на колени перед софой, Райли тем же тоном произнес:  
\- Обними меня, - он смотрел в пол, слегка покачиваясь взад и вперед, и Джон понял - проклятье! Райли нервничает, и сейчас все несчастья мира готовы обрушиться на его голову, он же балансирует на лезвии бритвы! - Обними меня, скажи, что все хорошо. Что мы сейчас пойдем спать, а утром все будет в порядке. Что я себя накручиваю, и ничего не случилось.  
\- Глупое мое солнце, конечно, все будет хорошо, - Монтгомери прижал его к себе - даже на коленях он был выше, чем сидящий перед ним О'Брайен. - И мы пойдем спать сейчас. Элайджа обещал, что ничего не скажет, а если он обещает - он всегда делает. Я ему верю, и ты верь. И да, ты себя накручиваешь.  
\- А если у него не получится? - спросил Райли, но, судя по тому, как расслабились его напряженные плечи, уговоры Джона работали.  
\- Это Камски, у него все получится! - возразил Монтгомери. - Сделать тебе шоколад?  
\- С ликером?..  
\- С чем захочешь, мой хороший. Могу ликер с шоколадом, подойдет?


	26. HIDE

\- Вы себя, Камски, здесь, наверное, как дома чувствуете?  
Элайджа скривился, постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам кресла для допросов. Цепи, разумеется, висели на нем недвижимо, Камски никто ни в чем не обвинял, и в целом, совесть его перед законом была чиста. И вообще, допросная принадлежала Аврорату, а Сектор борьбы с запрещенной магией использовал ее временно, с разрешения Фаулера.  
\- Чувство юмора у тебя, знаешь... - Элайджа на секунду задумался, подбирая слово. - Паршивое.  
\- Никто не жаловался, - Патриция опустилась на стул напротив, по другую сторону тяжелого стола, и достала из внутреннего кармана мантии портсигар. - Курите?  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Камски.  
\- Правильно, - кивнула она и достала тонкую сигарету, поджигая ее кончик с помощью палочки. - Знаете, Камски, я тоже сегодня нервничаю. Все-таки, вы не абы кто, а аврор...  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что я нервничаю, Браво? - Элайджа скривил губы в едкой ухмылке. - Мне скрывать нечего.  
В чем-то Патриция была права, Камски чувствовал себя в допросной намного лучше нее. Темная маленькая комнатка с едкой газовой лампой под потолком внушала страх разве что преступникам, а авроры здесь могли и огневиски распивать в конце рабочего дня. А еще, он прекрасно знал, зачем он здесь, и о чем они будут разговаривать в ближайшие минут сорок. Уже не первый день знал.  
\- Извините моего секретаря, - вздохнула Патриция, посматривая на часы.  
\- Ничего, я не тороплюсь, - Элайджа закинул ногу на ногу, вальяжно разваливаясь в кресле для допрашиваемых. - У меня еще даже половина рабочего дня не прошла.  
\- После допроса вас на сегодня отпустят, - тут же вставила слово Браво.  
\- В честь чего такой праздник? - Камски держался непринужденно, но именно этот пункт их разговора ему почему-то не понравился.  
Патриция не ответила. Скрипнула тяжелая железная дверь, и в допросную вошел худощавый секретарь с пухлой папкой, парой свитков и чернильницей. Вместо того, чтобы сделать подчиненному выговор за опоздание, Браво жестом заставила его наклониться, и тут же отвесила подзатыльник.  
\- В следующий раз буду за каждую минуту опоздания по пять сиклей из оклада вычитать, - ворчливо, но беззлобно сообщила она, даже Камски стало понятно - не будет, секретарь опаздывает регулярно.  
\- Простите, миз, - парнишка обреченно склонил голову.  
\- Все принес, что я просила?  
\- Конечно, миз!  
Секретарь положил перед начальницей ту самую принесенную папку, а сам устроился в другом конце стола с пером, чернильницей и длинным свитком. Прытко пишущие перья некоторое время назад были выведены из эксплуатации из-за большого количества недочетов в протоколах. Те реагировали не столько на мысли, сколько на эмоциональное состояние, и документы у излишне нервных или юморных писарей напоминали не официальные бумаги, а сатирические рассказы. Патриция открыла папку и подвинула к Элайдже желтоватый ордер.  
\- Это на добровольное согласие сотрудничать со следствием, - пояснила она, наблюдая, как Камски бегло просматривает пергамент.  
\- А если не подпишу? - усмехнулся тот, но уже тянулся к секретарю за пером.  
\- Ну, тогда мне придется перенести допрос, достать готовый ордер, куча лишней мороки, - вздохнула Патриция.  
\- Не будь мы коллегами, я бы из принципа усложнил тебе работу, - улыбнулся Камски, ставя внизу размашистую подпись.  
Секретарь черкнул пару строчек в протоколе - вряд ли это были слова Элайджи, скорее тот факт, что он просто расписался на предоставленной бумаге. Патриция тоже просмотрела все пункты ордера и достала из папки еще один.  
\- А этот на то, что я не буду жаловаться на личные вопросы? - усмехнулся Элайджа пододвигая к себе бумагу.  
\- Вы тоже шутник, Камски, - Браво улыбнулась, будто у них здесь не допрос намечался, а дружеская беседа за чашкой чая. - Согласие на использование Веритасерума.  
Рука Элайджи замерла над документом вместе с занесенным пером. Дрогнула. И поставила еще одну подпись.  
\- Если и это бы не подписал, тоже достала бы принудительный ордер? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Может быть, - Патриция снова принялась копаться в карманах. - Но для начала, я бы вам не поверила.  
\- Мою жену тоже ждет допрос, и она не распишется на этой бумажке. Собираешься ей не верить?  
\- У нее есть принципы на счет Сыворотки правды? - Браво подняла голову, ловя каждый факт, который мог бы помочь ей в расследовании.  
\- Нет, она просто откажется брать в рот что угодно, что может навредить ребенку, - ледяным тоном отозвался Элайджа. - Особенно сильнодействующие зелья. Я, в принципе, тебя не спрашиваю, я предупреждаю.  
\- Вы мне угрожаете, Камски? - Патриция не переставала улыбаться, но улыбка у нее была нехорошая.  
\- Расставляю приоритеты.  
Браво поставила перед ним крохотный пузырек с бесцветной и бесвкусной жидкостью. Камски знал, что такое Веритасерум. Они тоже его применяли, время от времени, но для этого требовалось получить целую кучу различных разрешений. А ни один человек, попадающий в руки к Аврорату, не подписывал подобных бумаг. Всем им было, что скрывать. Элайджа откупорил пузырек, немного подержал жидкость во рту и проглотил. Разумеется, никаких ощущений.  
\- Так что, курите? - снова спросила Браво, протягивая ему портсигар.  
\- Иногда, по настроению, - против собственной воли произнес Камски.  
Сыворотка действовала, и они с Патрицией в этом убедились.  
\- А сейчас нет настроения? - поинтересовалась она.  
\- Нет, - также быстро и коротко ответил Элайджа.  
\- А ваш друг, Камски, - продолжала Браво, постукивая краешком портсигара по столешнице. - Его бы вы также стали защищать, как свою жену? Сына?  
На этот раз Элайджа помедлил. Ответ зависел от его собственных ощущений и убеждений.  
\- Какого друга ты имеешь ввиду? - переспросил он, понимая, что без уточнений так и будет молчать до самого вечера.  
\- Мы здесь, чтобы поговорить про Джонатана Монтгомери, - Патриция снова закурила, и комнатка заполнилась дымом. - Вы с ним были друзьями. Разве вы не защищаете друзей, Камски?  
Это доставляло ей удовольствие, но вопросы она формулировала не верно. Элайджа скажет ей об этом позже, посоветует в следующий раз позвать сюда кого-нибудь из авроров, кого-нибудь с опытом. Но сейчас у него была другая проблема. Джонатан Монтгомери? Да, они были друзьями. Очень давно. Камски думал о том, как презирает его, как ненавидит. Стал бы он защищать его? Ни за что.  
Камски готовился к этому дню. Как учился когда-то давно терпеть боль. Как учился противостоять Империусу на курсах подготовки авроров. Он готовился, и знал, что ему следует делать. Просили ли его защищать Джона?..  
Нет.  
\- У меня давно нет друга по имени Джонатан Монтгомери, - таким же ледяным тоном ответил он. - Хватит тянуть время, начинай допрос, Браво.  
  
От Элайджи не было вестей уже около недели. Поначалу Райли еще нервничал, но после отошел, и теперь просто время от времени погружался в печальные размышления. Джон перенес отказ легче - он и не верил в то, что Камски согласится ему помочь. У них были другие варианты. В конце концов, можно было каким-то образом умудриться снова отправиться в штаты, найти того шамана... вспомнить бы еще, в какой части пустыни находилось поселение. И есть ли оно еще там?..  
Хлопок раздался у дверей аптеки в середине дня. Райли даже головы не поднял на звук дверного колокольчика, волшебники не редко трансгрессировали прямо на дорожку, защищенную от глаз магглов парочкой простеньких чар. Но когда гость с размаху опустился в кресло, О'Брайен, наконец, соизволил обратить на него внимание.  
\- Кто только что сделал все в лучшем виде? - Настроение у Элайджи было восхитительно приподнятым. - Кто самый умный и одаренный парень в этом доме? Кто молодец?!  
\- Элайджа Камски, - Райли улыбнулся. - Что ты натворил?  
\- Прошел допрос! - тут же воскликнул Камски. - Я свободен, все свободны, протокол составлен и никто больше не станет меня дергать по этому поводу!  
\- Ты все-таки соврал? - вздохнул О'Брайен, опираясь на стойку.  
Элайджа вскочил на ноги, взмахнул палочкой - дверь аптеки закрылась, изолируя их от лишних глаз и ушей.  
\- Нет! - заявил он, раскинув руки с видом победителя.  
Райли побледнел, как больничная простынь. Высокий стул, на котором он обычно сидел за стойкой, когда долго не было работы, покачнулся и с грохотом опрокинулся - ни с того, ни с сего обломилась ножка.  
\- Ты сказал им правду? - еле слышно произнес он.  
\- Райли, Райли, мой сладкий, что есть правда, Райли?! - Камски остановился перед стойкой, потянулся и заключил в ладони лицо товарища.  
\- Объективные факты, - О'Брайен не отбивался, но и не реагировал.  
\- Нет, детка, правда - это то, во что ты веришь, - назидательно поправил его Элайджа. - Тебе не идет этот галстук, кстати, смени его, голубой был лучше.  
Райли, наконец, отпихнул его от себя, и поправил бабочку. С каких пор Камски лезет к нему с подобными вещами? И что с ним вообще?..  
\- У тебя здесь, кстати, ужасно пахнет, и пыль в углах! Отвратительная пыль в углах, - Элайджа оглянулся по сторонам с такой прытью, словно опрокинул какое-то зелье скорости или, по крайней мере, четыре кружки кофе подряд. - Но это твоя аптека, я не лезу в дела твоей аптеки... кстати, ты за лето поправился! Зачем я это сказал?..  
\- Веритасерум.  
Джон уже некоторое время наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой. Райли поднял упавший стул и пока что прислонил к стене. Он тут, кажется, понимал меньше всех. Монтгомери вышел в зал, оторвавшись от стены, к которой до этого прислонялся.  
\- Его накачали Веритасерумом, и теперь он говорит только правду, - пояснил Джон, обращаясь к Райли, но глядя при этом на Камски. - И будет говорить еще какое-то время.  
\- Именно! - активно закивал Элайджа. - Отвратительно выглядишь, кстати!  
\- Ты давал показания под Сывороткой правды?! - прохрипел О'Брайен. - Почему нас еще не арестовали всех?..  
\- Потому что здесь нет никакого Джона Монтгомери, понимаешь ты, глупое мое сокровище?! - обратился к нему улыбающийся Камски. - Нет и не было! Есть только... ну, вон то, непонятное, видеть его даже не желаю.  
«Вон то непонятное» фыркнуло, но не обиделось. Он ведь говорил, что Элайджа выкрутится, просто потому что он - Элайджа. Камски если и не знал, то подозревал, что на допросе будут использовать Веритасерум. И приложил массу усилий к тому, чтобы убедить себя в том, что Джона он не видел. И не желал видеть - ведь куда проще закрыть свои эмоции о человеке, которого ты презираешь, чем о близком друге, пусть и насолившем тебе порядком когда-то давно.  
\- Воспользовался моим проклятьем, чтобы обмануть Сыворотку? - с усмешкой спросил Джон.  
\- Воспользовался своими потрясающими мозгами, чудовище, - Камски повернулся к нему на каблуках и приставил к вискам указательные пальцы. - Твоим проклятьем даже младенца не обманешь. Кстати!  
Он приблизился к Джону слегка пошатывающейся, зигзагообразной походкой - после Веритасерума состояние у него было, как у пьяного в стельку. Остановился напротив, уперев руки в бока и глядя на Джона снизу вверх, попутно смеривая взглядом. Семь футов и полтора дюйма, они с Райли на днях снова измеряли!  
\- Ну-ка, повтори ту штуку, которую ты в прошлый раз сказал, - Камски защелкал пальцами.  
\- Какую? - Монтгомери не издевался, он много разных штук говорил, в основном, как раз о проклятье.  
Но Элайджу интересовало не оно.  
\- Ну, то слово, которому тебя научил Рей, повтори мне его, - настойчиво потребовал он.  
У Джона ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы сообразить.  
\- Прости?..  
\- Продолжай! - кивнул Камски.  
Монтгомери потребовалось собраться с мыслями.  
\- Прости, я вел себя, как последний кретин, - вздохнул он.  
\- Еще! - Элайдже явно было мало пары вымученных фраз.  
\- Да что ты от меня хочешь?! - Джон сорвался. - Я сожалею! Обо всем, что я делал, что веду себя, как мерзкое чудовище! Ты меня выгораживал, ты врал на допросе, а я этого не заслуживаю, и помощи вашей я тоже не заслуживаю! Но я хочу ее заслужить... я правда чертовски сожалею, и понятия не имею, как загладить вину. Ты можешь дать мне в морду, вот, это я заслужил, чтобы ты мне нос сломал! Я все проебал, вообще все что мог... Что еще я могу тебе сказать?!  
Камски слушал его истерику до самого конца, пока не раскинул, наконец, руки и не расплылся в широкой довольной улыбке.  
\- Ну, с возвращением, Джонни.


	27. MUSIC

Вообще-то, идеи у Камски были, и их было куда больше, чем у Райли и Джона вместе взятых. Просто у него были причины ничего не говорить, и в тот вечер как можно быстрее свалить из аптеки. А теперь этих причин не было, зато был живой, неугасающий энтузиазм!  
\- Я б тебя изучил! - Элайджа в который раз наворачивал вокруг Джона круги, на удивление, держа в руках все тот же древний пухлый блокнот, который вел еще в школе. - Можно, кстати?  
\- Нельзя, - фыркнул Монтгомери, нервно дергая хвостом.  
\- Ага, спасибо!  
Во-первых, он слышал об этой магии, и даже видел ее раньше. И в случае с Манфредом - к которому они все дружно решили не обращаться, а если и обращаться, то в самом крайнем случае. Ходили слухи, что профессору сильно нездоровится, особенно в последнее время, и дергать его, еще и подвергая опасности, было плохой идеей. Элайджа также упомянул, что видел подобные татуировки на севере, где и решил когда-то, что использовать это не будет, просто потому что не видел в этом необходимости, сплошные минусы. Это же как... дать непреложный обет вместо того, чтобы просто пообещать, что вернешься домой вовремя! Вроде, суть одна, а последствия разные.  
Во-вторых, у него в арсенале были не только способы убрать боль или остановить кровь, как у Райли. Но и варианты того, как можно попытаться напрямую снять с Джона магию.  
\- Ну что, Монтгомери, - Камски завернул рукава и потер ладони. - Раздевайся!  
\- Что, обязательно? - вздохнул Джон, нехотя поднимая тугой джемпер - вытащить крылья всегда было проблемой.  
\- Нет, - невинно улыбнулся Элайджа. - Но ты раздевайся, мне будет приятно.  
Монтгомери смерил его испепеляющим взглядом, и опустил джемпер обратно. Он бы его и в брюки заправил, для профилактики, только вот хвост, растущий прямо из позвоночника, мешался.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут Райли, раскрыв рот, наблюдал за тем, что Элайджа ласково называл "магическим препарированием". Джон лежал прямо на полу, на спине, и можно было подумать, что он спит, если бы не остекленевший взгляд открытых глаз, смотрящих сквозь потолок и натянутую под ним паутину. А внутри него, вокруг и даже над ним, в буквальном смысле, была вся его жизнь. Светлячки узелков переплетённых блестящих нитей, так туго натянутых, что казалось - протяни руку, и возникнет музыка, как от тончайших струн арфы. Камски указал пальцем на самое крупное скопление этих нитей, в самом сердце Монтгомери.  
\- Видишь те, которые крепче выглядят? - спросил он, и О'Брайен кивнул, хотя ни черта не понимал в увиденном. - Это его собственные. Не трогай ничего!  
Он хлопнул Райли по ладони, и тот тут же спрятал руки за спину. Нити дрожали, натягивались, двигались. Дышали.  
\- А вот это, - Камски провел рукой дальше, не касаясь ни одного узелка. - Это та хрень, которая его убивает.  
\- Как ты в этом разбираешься? - спросил Райли, рассматривая тончайшую паутину на вид хрупких ниточек, туго переплетённых с остальными, образуя сеть, сдавливающую сердце Джона.  
\- Плохо, - честно ответил Элайджа. - Это же экспериментальная магия. Ну-ка, давай попробуем... ай, нет!  
Он потянул за одну из частей паутины, попытавшись осторожно разорвать ниточку, но Джона тут же выгнуло дугой, и лицо исказилось в беззвучном крике. Камски тут же отпустил струны, поправив все, как было, успокаивающе коснувшись их кончиками пальцев. Монтгомери снова расслабился, задышал ровнее, но болезненно хмуриться не перестал.  
\- Он их держит, что ли? - тихо, скорее, для самого себя, произнёс Элайджа и снова потянулся к нитям. - Вот, ты посмотри!  
Он уже не пытался ничего разорвать, просто медленно потянул за край паутинки. Струнки тут же сжались, оплели ближайшую нить потолще, и как будто вросли в неё, став с ней единым целым. Джон дернулся и несколько раз повернул голову, как в лихорадке.  
\- Короче, не вариант, - вздохнул Камски, отступая на шаг и поворачиваясь к Райли. - Что, хочешь его за сердце подержать? Он не узнает.  
\- Это образно, я надеюсь? - спросил О'Брайен, но на Монтгомери посматривал с нескрываемым любопытством.  
\- Вообще-то, нет, в прямом смысле, - абсолютно серьезно кивнул Элайджа. - Дай-ка руку. Да можно уже, можно, я ж разрешил!  
Не дождавшись ответа, он схватил Райли за запястье и осторожно приложил его пальцы к нескольким точкам на скоплении нервов-ниточек. Джон запрокинул голову, вытянул шею и, приоткрыв сухие губы, задышал глубже. Лицо О'Брайена засияло, как у ребенка, которому позволили прокатиться на самом потрясающем аттракционе во всем парке. Элайджа отпустил его, позволив самому копаться у Монтгомери во внутренностях.  
\- Всегда об этом мечтал, да? - спросил Камски, наблюдая за происходящим, и сунув руки в карманы.  
\- О чём? - Райли мало вдумывался в то, о чем его спрашивают, весьма увлечённый процессом - от некоторых его касаний Джон поворачивался, у него сбивалось дыхание или когти царапали старый паркет, но он больше не хмурился.  
\- Подержать его за сердце.  
О'Брайен остановился, не успев ещё раз дотронуться до самой толстой и тугой нити, и, убрав руку, выпрямился и отошёл. Счастливый блеск его глаз исчез, уступив место обычной серьёзности и строгости. Камски выждал ещё некоторое время, вздохнул и достал палочку.  
\- Я как будто в школу вернулся, - усмехнулся он, без слов вычерчивая кончиком палочки серию сложных знаков. - Джон снова влип, я его вытаскиваю, и меня постоянно окружают друзья-идиоты.  
\- Вообще-то, - Монтгомери ещё не открыл глаза, сияние над ним только что исчезло, и голос пока был слабым, но осознанным. - Это ты во все влипал, а я был старостой и тебя вытаскивал.  
\- Что-что? - переспросил Камски, опуская рукава. - Не помню такого!  
\- Стареешь, воробушек, с памятью, вот, уже плохо...  
\- Что мы будем делать, если этот вариант не сработал? - Райли уже ушёл в другой конец комнаты, и наблюдал оттуда, скрестив на груди руки - говорил он резко, на корню обрубив шутливую перепалку товарищей.  
\- А он не сработал? - Джон сел, по но шею и расправил затёкшие крылья.  
Элайджа основательно, на пальцах, объяснил, чем он занимался, и как оно могло помочь. Вскрытие - отличная штука, чтобы снимать с человека чужеродную магию, будь то действие зелья, проклятье или даже Империус, а порой и Забвение, если оно наложено недостаточно качественно. Но проклятье Джона уже вросло в него настолько, что отделить одно от другого без последствий не получилось бы. Как с Райли - нити можно оборвать, но только вместе с его собственными. А повредишь что-нибудь лишнее, и пациент умрёт прямо у тебя под ладонями.  
\- У меня есть куча других, - отмахнулся Камски. - Надо написать паре человек, пообщаться. Я как раз могу напрямую кого угодно спросить об этом, аврорат же ведёт подобные дела. Видите, как хорошо иметь в друзьях колдокопа!  
\- Ага, супер, - Райли, чье настроение так и оставалось на уровне запыленного плинтуса, махнул рукой и вышел в зал. - Пойду поработаю.  
\- У тебя выходной! - крикнул ему вслед Джон.  
\- Нет у меня выходных.  
Монтгомери с Камски переглянулись. Джон нервно забил по полу обоими хвостами, неравномерно с некоторым опозданием, из-за чего звук напоминал тяжёлую поступь какого-то животного.  
\- Пойду с ним пообщаюсь, - кивнул Элайджа, выходя следом в темный зал закрытой на воскресенье аптеки.  
О'Брайен задумчиво копался в своих травах, отсортировывая свежие от тех, которые, по его мнению, пора было выбрасывать или хотя бы использовать побыстрее. Камски опёрся на стойку, загораживая ему свет.  
\- Свали, - безэмоционально выдохнул Райли и подвинулся под свет лампы.  
Элайджа подвинулся следом.  
\- Ты обиделся? - в лоб спросил он. - На то, что я сказал?  
\- Нет, я расстроен, потому что мы не можем снять с Джона проклятье, - ровным голосом ответил О'Брайен.  
\- Врёшь.  
Райли поднял на него глаза - осуждающие, злые, полные холодной тихой ярости и пустоты. И снова вернулся к своим травам.  
\- Не хочу говорить об этом, тем более, с тобой, - отрезал он.  
\- Я тут пока единственный из твоих друзей, с кем ты можешь об этом поговорить, - Камски так нарочито выделил слово "об этом", что О'Брайен скривился, как от скрипа ржавого гвоздя по стеклу.  
\- А мне кажется, друзья знают, когда следует остановиться и не пересекать черту, чтобы никому не стало паршиво, - огрызнулся он.  
Элайджа некоторое время сопоставлял что-то у себя в голове, и лицо его вытянулось в крайнем удивлении.  
\- Рей, семь лет прошло... - произнёс он.  
\- Да хоть семьдесят, - прорычал О'Брайен, швыряя целый пучок сухого осыпающегося тысячелистника в мусорную корзину.  
\- Не говори мне, что ты опять...  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что я когда-то вообще прекращал?! - воскликнул он.  
Элайджа не ответил, только спрятал лицо в ладонях. Действительно, разве что-то меняется? И друзья у него по-прежнему такие же идиоты, разве что раньше с них только баллы факультетские снимали, а теперь вот либо посадят, либо убьют, если все раскроется.  
\- Это ты сам решил, сам успокоился! - не унимался Райли. - Не лез мне в душу столько лет? Вот и не лезь дальше! И комментарии свои идиотские при себе оставь, без них тошно.  
Элайджа тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Рей, давай ещё раз. Что ты говорим...  
\- Пошёл нахуй! - воскликнул Райли, хлопая по столешнице ладонью. - Пошёл ты нахуй, Камски, со своими советами, если тебе не хватает чувства такта просто заткнуться!  
\- Вы чего ругаетесь?..  
О'Брайен хотел было обернуться и продолжить материться, но у Джона было такое хмурое лицо, что пришлось передумать.  
\- Забери его отсюда, он меня бесит! - решительно заявил Райли, кивая на Элайджу.  
\- Ты себя ведёшь как последний кретин, - нахмурился Камски, но Монтгомери только сделал ему короткий жест в знак того, что лучше помолчать.  
Судя по виду, О'Брайен и так был близок к тому, чтобы вызвать товарища на негласную дуэль. То есть, просто швырнуть в него какое-нибудь заклятье.  
\- Тише, солнце, Элайдж уже уходит, - произнёс он, крепко обнимая Райли со спины, и положив подбородок ему на макушку. - Так ведь, воробушек?  
Когда Джон называл его так, звучало это не ласково, а скорее угрожающе. Камски быстро оценивал обстановку, и в данный момент все вокруг говорило, что делать ему тут больше нечего. О'Брайен молча сопел, скованный крепкими объятиями Джона, без возможности, в случае чего, даже палочку достать. Хотя, первая волна гнева уже прошла, и желание отпало.  
\- Уходит твой воробушек, уходит, - недовольно фыркнул Камски и, уже у дверей, опять обернулся. - Рей, ты помнишь? Среда. Закройся хотя бы в три.  
\- Все я помню, - буркнул О'Брайен.  
Элайджа только махнул рукой на прощание, и трансгрессировал прямо с порога, даже дверь за ним сама захлопнулась. Джон покачивался из стороны в сторону, и вместе с ним покачивался и Райли. Монтгомери был большим и сильным, О'Брайен рядом с ним - маленьким и легким. Шансы неравные.  
\- Хватит меня вообще трогать, - проворчал Райли, но вырываться, вопреки своим же словам, не стал.  
\- Нет, - категорично заявил Джон. - У меня духовная потребность прижиматься костями к твоей заднице.  
\- Это насилие.  
\- Ага, знаю. Они очень жёсткие.  
\- Я не про кости.  
\- Что будет в среду? - Монтгомери безошибочно определял, в какой момент лучше всего задать вопрос, чтобы на него тебе ответили.  
А Райли безошибочно знал, когда Джон решил, что уже достаточно его отвлек, и этот вопрос задаст.  
\- Вот в среду и узнаешь, - вздохнул О'Брайен.  
\- Ты охренел?  
\- Давно уже. Ты только заметил?  
\- Я не буду тебя больше обнимать.  
\- Ой, напугал! Ты сдашься через полчаса.  
\- Вообще не буду, до тех ор, пока не скажешь.  
\- Так отпускай!  
Монтгомери замолчал и насупился. А затем медленно ослабил хватку, но вовсе не затем, чтобы выпустить Райли. Просто иначе его когти не дотягивались до его рёбер.  
\- Нет, не смей! - крикнул О'Брайен, рефлекторно сжимаясь и пытаясь защититься.  
\- И не подумаю. Сам же сказал, это насилие!  
Райли чертовски боялся щекотки. А Джон чертовски боялся, когда Райли надолго становился серьезным и печальным. Словно это он - Джон - виноват в его печали. А Джон устал чувствовать себя во всем подряд виноватым.  
Когда О'Брайен окончательно выдохся, и только вздрагивал, когда Монтгомери снова касался его рёбер, его, все же пришлось отпустить. Может, Джону было даже капельку стыдно за его алеющие щеки и тяжёлое дыхание. Но только капельку.  
\- Ты... чёртов... ненавижу тебя!.. - с трудом проговорил Райли, почти ложась на стойку. - Ничего... не скажу!..  
\- Могу тебя пытать, - с максимальной серьёзностью кивнул Монтгомери.  
\- Не трогай! - Райли вытащил палочку и резко направил ее на Джона. - Не шучу, Монтгомери! До вечера превращу тебя в тыкву!  
Джон поднял руки в примирительном жесте. Конечно, он не стал бы мучать Райли больше положенного. А Райли не стал бы превращать его в тыкву... хорошо, стал бы. Но не до вечера, так, на пару часов. О'Брайен, почувствовав своё вернувшееся превосходство, восстановил дыхание и выпрямился.  
\- Ну все, диктуй условия, чем мне загладить свою вину? - с улыбкой поинтересовался он.  
Райли на секунду задумался и усмехнулся.  
\- Соси прощения, - заявил он, кивая вниз, но у Джона так забавно заалели щеки, что О'Брайен не выдержал и рассмеялся. - Да ладно, сделай вечером... яблоки в карамели!  
\- Элайдж же сказал, что ты за лето поправился.  
\- ... отлично, тогда соси.  
\- Ладно, ладно, яблоки значит яблоки!

В среду, даже раньше назначенного времени, звякнул дверной колокольчик, и в зале раздались шумные веселые голоса. Джон не высовывался днём дальше кабинета, а когда в аптеке были посетители, то и туда старался не выходить. Но знакомый визг развеял все его опасения.  
\- Рей, тыковка моя! Как я соскучилась!  
\- Она мне с понедельника в уши ссыт этим, терпи.  
\- Какой ты мягонький!  
\- Инди, куда! Дай я закончу...  
Монтгомери отодвинул край занавески и осторожно выглянул в зал. Элайджа уже успел перевернуть табличку, тем самым самовольно обозначив, что аптека на сегодня закрывается и приносит за это свои извинения, и теперь вешал у двери тяжёлую кожаную мантию. Ингрид, завернутая в какое-то многослойное подобие тонкого голубого пледа, стояла на носочках, перегибаясь через стойку, чтобы достать Райли, которого она с наслаждением тискала за небритые щёки.  
\- Элайдж, спасай, на меня напало что-то маленькое и, наверное, злобное! - не без труда взмолился Рай, у которого уже все лицо покраснело.  
\- С тебя десять галлеонов, - пожал плечами Камски, сгреб жену в охапку и закинул на плечо.  
Ингрид верещала, била его по спине и даже пыталась пнуть - а зная её, если бы всерьез попала, мало бы не показалось. Райли приложил ладони к щекам и облегчённо вздохнул. Элайджа как раз искал, куда бы поставить Ингрид, но та снова взвизгнула, так, что Камски отодвинул голову и поморщился.  
\- Джонни!  
Вообще-то, Джон уже хотел тихонько уйти обратно. Его все ещё не отпускало ощущение, что его не звали. Но Ингрид, вырвавшись, вряд ли бы куда-то его отпустила. Монтгомери только успел откинуть занавеску и открыть рот, чтобы поздороваться, как девчонку тут же пришлось ловить. Никакая сила не могла помешать ей сразбегу на него запрыгнуть, уцепившись за шею.  
\- Держи, я соскальзываю! - воскликнула она, и Джон успел в последний момент подхватить ее, чем только усугубил свое положение - не падая с него, Ингрид держалась крепче.  
\- Что за садового гнома в одеяле вы мне подсунули? - с улыбкой спросил он, и Инди недовольно засопела, прикидывая, на сколько опасно будет пилить ветку, на которой сидишь, то есть, пинать Джона, который тебя держит почти под самым потолком.  
\- Садовый гном в одеяле сейчас в гостях у бабушки, - назидательно произнёс Элайджа.  
\- Вы не взяли с собой моего крестника?! - разочарованно спросил Райли.  
\- Ему пока рано, семнадцати ещё нет, - пробурчала Ингрид, дергая Джона за край свитера в знак того, что ее надо опустить обратно.  
\- Вы тут будете торчать? - тут же всполошил всех Камски. - Я не для этого с работы отпрашивался!  
\- Честно скажи, ты оттуда самовольно сбежал, - Райли развязал фартук и кинул его на стойку.  
\- Но не для этого же! Вы как хотите, а я планирую сегодня пить...  
\- В честь чего, кстати? - поинтересовался Монтгомери, которому так никто ничего и не сказал.  
Ребята переглянулись, думая, что ответить.  
\- В честь того, что нас снова четверо! - решила за всех Ингрид, выпутываясь из мантии-пледа. - А я как стая волков голодная, скажите мне, что вы что-нибудь приготовили, пожалуйста!  
Долороза какое-то время шуршала на кухне, а после присоединилась к шумной компании, занявшей гостиную. Элайджа, как и планировал, пил. Райли ему помогал, а Ингрид завидовала.  
\- Инди, у меня есть отличная настойка для выведения токсинов, хватит так жалобно пялиться на бутылку, - вздохнул Райли и даже собирался встать. - Давай принесу?  
\- Нет! - пискнула Ингрид, и тут же серьезно покачала головой. - Нет, не в том дело. Это не честно, понимаешь? Что я пью, Ральф пьёт со мной, и пофиг что это, а я его разрешения не спрашивала. Так что нет, не буду. Да я его все равно планирую на нормальное питание переводить скоро...  
\- А когда вы поженились, кстати? - встрял в разговор Джон. - Сразу после школы?  
\- Не, чуть позже, - Элайджа залпом допил свой огневиски и поморщился - пить эту штуку, как воду, здесь мог только Райли. - Через год где-то.  
\- Я был шафером, у меня, кстати, фотки где-то есть, - довольно заулыбался Райли. - Сейчас откопаю!  
\- Надо было видеть лицо отца, когда мы сказали, что свадьба будет в Норвегии, - рассмеялся Элайджа. - Заставить Элиаса выйти из дома. И уехать в другую страну! Он был на грани того, чтобы запереться в кабинете и не выходить, пока мы не вернёмся!  
О'Брайен деловито рылся в ящике, перебирая кучу каких-то шкатулок и коробочек, пока не вытащил запыленный, как и все вокруг, альбом и, дунув на обложку, снова плюхнулся на софу между Джоном и Ингрид.  
\- У тебя тогда волосы такие длинные были?! - воскликнула Инди, тыча пальцем в фотографию, где они трое улыбались, стоя в обнимку на фоне какой-то деревушки.  
\- А-то! - Райли сделал глоток прямо из бутылки. - Твоя же мама нас тогда обоих и заплетала.  
\- Элиасу очень плохо, - Монтгомери едва удержался от смеха. - Есть фотка, где он плачет?  
\- Спроси Эллиота, у него архив больше, это он с камерой носился, - Элайджа обошёл софу и пристроился сзади, заглядывая ребятам через плечи. - Помнишь, кстати, Инди? Дед ведь приехал.  
\- Раньше всех приехал, между прочим! - встрял Райли. - Как он там, кряхтит ещё?  
\- Куда денется, - фыркнул Камски.  
Джон с интересом рассматривал яркие фотографии, испытывая лёгкое чувство томительной грусти. Он все это пропустил. Не смеялся вместе с ребятами над несчастным Элиасом, которого вытащили из любимого уютного дома в холодную Норвегию. Не помогал расставлять столы для гостей. Не следил с замиранием сердца за венчанием двух своих лучших друзей. Райли перевернул страницу: он же, но уже с кудрявой рыжей бородкой и короткими, едва доходящими до плеч волосами, держал на руках сопящий свёрток с крестником. Грусть усилилась, разрослась в груди, как снежный ком, и надавила на сердце.  
Сколько же его не было?..  
Даже Долороза, принимавшая во всем этом непосредственное участие, смеялась и шутила вместе с ребятами. А Джон молчал. Ему нечего было сказать. Да, он улыбался, задавал вопросы, слушал и слушал бесконечно рассказы о потерянном им времени. А ему и рассказать им в ответ было нечего. Что он делал? Чем занимался? Да, они с Кларой прекрасно жили, но, как казалось самому Джону, настолько заурядно, что ничем и не похвастаешься. Он то и дело пропадал в командировках, Клара писала свои картины, они строили планы на отпуск. Иногда ездили по выходным к его родителям. Клара хотела собаку, а он не хотел, ревнуя подсознательно к еще не принесенному в дом щенку, который не запомнит его, не примет, потому что Джона и в доме-то регулярно не было. Собаку они не завели. Детей тоже. Наверное, к лучшему.  
Ингрид, заметив его настроение, взяла его за руки, а после принялась с энтузиазмом перебирать перья на шее. И шее, и перьям это очень нравилось.  
\- Обещай, что приедешь в гости, когда все утихнет, - требовательно заявила она, усаживаясь рядом и зачем-то заворачивая Джона в свою огромную мантию - та действительно оказалась просто куском шерстяной ткани, заколотым массивной булавкой. - И что больше не денешься никуда. Обещай!  
\- Как я тебе пообещаю, светлячок мой? - улыбнулся Монтгомери. - Я не знаю, что завтра будет.  
\- А ты пообещай, и хорошо все будет! - насупилась Ингрид и, закинув ноги к нему на колени, крепко обняла за руку и прижалась к плечу. - И завтра, и послезавтра.  
Элайджа одними губами прошептал Джону поверх своего стакана: "Она очень скучала". Монтгомери, слепо гладя подругу по волосам, коротко кивнул. Он тоже скучал. Сейчас, восстанавливая по крупицам каждый день своего отсутствия в их жизни, он понял, как все эти годы ему их не хватало. Всех их, не только Райли, но и Элайджи с его колкими фразочками, брошенными в лицо, и Ингрид с ее трогательной детской заботой.  
\- Рей, тащи отцовскую гитару! - распорядился Камски, снова падая в кресло.  
\- Ну нет, я в присутствии музыканта играть ничего не буду, - О'Брайен поднял руки, выставив их ладонями вперед. - С вами ладно еще, но...  
\- Я уже достаточно выпил, чтобы заставить тебя, - Элайджа покрутил на дне стакана только что наколдованные им льдинки. - Давай, тащи добровольно.  
В конце концов, Райли сдался и, нехотя поднявшись, отправился на чердак, откуда действительно принес старую, такую же пыльную и абсолютно расстроенную гитару. Джон смотрел на инструмент с жаждой путника в пустыне. Как давно он не брал в руки ничего подобного? Год? Больше? То вечно не находилось времени, то накатывала очередная волна работы, то еще какие-нибудь отговорки находились. Райли прошелся пальцами по струнам и заключил, что, вроде, жить можно.  
\- Но играть не буду, - он отставил инструмент в сторону. - Я как раз еще недостаточно пьян для этого.  
\- Ну, не прибедняйся! - покачала головой Роза. - Вы с ребятами всегда...  
\- Да, Рай, сыграй что-нибудь, - перебив ее, произнес Джон.  
О'Брайен взглянул на него с недоверием, вздохнул и снова взял гитару в руки. Конечно, он нервничал. Это же все равно, что Джону бы велели взять шпагу и встать с ним в пару на тренировке. У него бы колени тряслись от нервов! Можно спокойно петь в душе, а можно на сцене оперного театра. И здесь также: можно играть рядом с четой Камски, а вот играть в присутствии такого матерого музыканта, как Монтгомери - да для этого надо либо быть профи, либо не иметь абсолютно никаких комплексов!  
\- Да я всего-то пару аккордов знаю, - буркнул Райли себе под нос, неуверенно перебирая струны.  
\- Это ты когда стал оправдываться? - Джон снял с плеч мантию Ингрид, поднялся и, обойдя софу - Элайдже пришлось в последний момент отмахнуться от одного из его хвостов - наклонился, держа свои руки поверх рук О'Брайена. - Вот, так держи, расслабься. Ставь палец...  
Уроки музыки от Монтгомери оказались даже занимательнее, чем просто посиделки под гитару. Райли несколько раз порывался сбежать, краснел, бледнел и искренне считал, что у него ничего не получается, но Джон его не отпускал, и даже насилу усадил к себе на колени, прижимаясь щекой к самому уху.  
\- Вот так, давай, ре минор, - Джон надавливал сверху на подушечки его пальцев. - И ритм держи, ты куда торопишься? Плавно отпускай, не цепляй струны... ля минор...  
\- А может, ты сам, а? - взмолился Райли, у которого пощады просили уже не только пальцы, но и взмокшая спина.  
\- Я сильно разошелся? Прости, - Монтгомери и не заметил, как из простого желания помочь другу обрести уверенность в себе уже около получаса мучает его внеочередным музыкальным уроком. - Да я вряд ли смогу, у меня тут...  
Он покрутил кистью. От человеческой у нее была только приблизительная форма. Пальцы удлинились непропорционально по отношению к ладони, а мизинец и вовсе был на фалангу короче необходимого, видимо, на его ненадобностью. Еще бы палец большой выкручивался не под прямым углом к остальным, а хотя бы градусов под сто двадцать - и в целом, можно было бы хвастаться перед любителями экзотики птичьей лапкой. Джона не столько смущали пальцы, сколько когти, которыми он и сейчас то и дело цеплял гриф. Хотя, в остальном, рука была очень подвижной. Может быть...  
\- А, хотя, давай, - вдруг резко передумал он. - Слезай, давай гитару. Терять мне нечего, а если не судьба, то не судьба.  
Райли, отпущенный на свободу, а оттого счастливый, без сожалений расстался и с насиженным местом, и с инструментом. Монтгомери на пробу попытался дернуть струны - да, с перебором будут проблемы, маникюр ему едва позволял не цеплять все струны разом. А вот если согнуть пальцы, и вывернуть левую кисть...  
\- Танцуй свой финальный танец, - пропел он хрипловатым с непривычки голосом. - Используй свой последний шанс...  
Ингрид захлопала в ладоши и подхватила знакомую песню. Райли сел рядом, прямо на ковер, скрестив ноги, и прислонился головой к колену Джона. Камски мурлыкал себе под нос, сидя в кресле. И огонь трещал в камине прокуренной насквозь комнаты.  
  
\- Вы ничего не забыли, кстати? - Долороза, зевая, окинула ребят прищуренным взглядом.  
Райли взвыл и на секунду закрыл лицо руками. По-видимому, они действительно забыли. Гитару уже отложили в сторону, нельзя было мучать Джона слишком долго, он от этого начинал ошибаться и сильно расстраивался. Но музыка по-прежнему оставалась в комнате. Теплая, знакомая музыка.  
\- А все готово уже, что ли? - спросил О'Брайен, пересаживаясь с пола на софу.  
\- Да полдня как готово, - отмахнулась Роза.  
\- Что происходит? - Джон покрутил головой, но никто кроме него больше в недоумение не впадал. - Вы мне еще что-то не рассказали?  
\- Да мы просто понадеялись, что тебе еще не все мозги отшибло, но, как видно, мы были не правы, - вздохнул Камски.  
\- Ну хватит над ним издеваться, - Райли нетерпеливо поерзал на месте. - Что, готовы, да? Раз, два, три...  
\- С днем рождения, Джон!  
Монтгомери зажмурился, оглушенный единодушным криком со всех сторон, хотя и кричали ребята совершенно невпопад. Элайджа даже поднял вверх кончик палочки и, для приличия, выпустил в воздух крохотный сноп золотистых искр. Ингрид радостно хихикала, явно больше всех довольная этой задумкой.  
\- Сегодня семнадцатое октября, ты забыл? - рассмеялся Райли. - Ты действительно придурок!  
\- И вы еще помните?! - Джон был, кажется, ошарашен этим фактом больше всего.  
\- Нет, это случайно получилось, мы просто договорились собраться у О'Брайена сегодня, а потом решили одновременно тебя поздравить, и - ой! - представь, угадали! - саркастично произнес Элайджа.  
\- У нас даже торт есть, - кивнула Долороза. - Я не разрешила им впихнуть в него двадцать семь свечек.  
\- Но... - Джон оглянулся, ища хоть какой-нибудь поддержки, хоть чего-то, что позволило бы ему зацепиться за ниточку его отрешенности, в которой он находился все это время, и... ничего не нашел, в конце концов, невольно проговорив: - Но я хочу двадцать семь свечек.  
\- Я же говорила! - взвизгнула Ингрид.  
В доме О'Брайенов допоздна горел свет. Разливали по разномастным сколотым чашкам ароматный чай, и подливали в него остатки бренди. Делились воспоминаниями, и создавали новые. И весь вечер, не прекращаясь, в гостиной звучала музыка.  
И она была смехом.


	28. FLOAT

\- Я нашел того, кто поможет нам с нашей проблемой! - Камски буквально влетел в аптеку и без разрешения обогнул стойку, звонко целуя Райли в щёку. - Привет, родной.  
О'Брайен не изменился в лице, только продолжил отсчитывать сдачу. Шарахнувшийся в сторону от черного вихря посетитель косо посматривал на Элайджу, по-хозяйски вешающего мантию у двери. Делать этому засранцу выговор было бесполезно. Если в свое время ни отцовские пинки, ни снятые факультетские баллы, ни строгое руководство Аврората не помогли, значит, у Райли шансов точно не было.  
\- Надеюсь, ты хорошо выбираешь людей? - поинтересовался он, когда дверь за посетителем, наконец, закрылась. - Очень не люблю заклятье забвения. И авроров в своей аптеке тоже, если они - не ты.  
\- Он ничего не скажет, - отмахнулся Элайджа. - Если его о чем-то просит Камски, то не скажет, даже под пытками.  
\- Можно мне такое влияние? - удивлённо присвистнул Райли.  
\- Это не моя заслуга, - Камски развалился в гостевом кресле и тут же снял со спинки пару мелких прилипших к ней перьев. - У тебя в доме есть кофе?  
\- Ты переезжаешь? - О'Брайен постучал костяшками по дверному косяку, и из-за занавески тут же выглянула Флокси. - Фло, у нас есть кофе?  
\- Сейчас принести, - кивнула эльфка, убегая на кухню, только босые ноги шлепали по полу коридора.  
\- Нет, я здесь его дождусь, - Элайджа глянул на часы. - Обещал быть вечером, договорились сразу встретиться у тебя в аптеке. Где жертва больных амбиций?  
\- Спит, скорее всего, - Райли хотел было попросить Флокси и об этом, но решил, что такие тонкие материи, как необходимость разбудить Джона, он никому не доверит. - Если кто-нибудь придёт, скажи, я буду через пять минут.  
\- Что-то ты погорячился, двадцать минимум! - крикнул ему вслед Камски, как никто другой знавший, каких усилий может стоить поднять спящего Монтгомери с кровати, и не важно, в какое время суток.  
Джон действительно спал. В самом центре кровати, спрятав голову под подушкой. Одеяло сползло до самой поясницы, а может, Джон его просто скинул, когда стало жарко. Райли беззвучно прикрыл за собой дверь и опустился рядом на колени, сминая фартук.  
Также, как и всегда. Как и каждую ночь, и почти каждое утро. Джон спал крепко, повернувшись на живот, и спрятав лицо так, что только кончик острого носа торчал, словно Монтгомери крылом прикрылся. Но не было никаких крыльев. Все так, как и в первый раз - ни шрамов, ни язв, ни гноя. Совершенно чистая спина с тонкими чёрными линиями витого детального рисунка, где прорисована каждая мельчайшая черточка. Райли приподнял и убрал с головы Джона подушку, погрузил пальцы в мягкие волосы. Если бы можно было продлить этот момент. Не потерять все, отвернувшись или моргнув, оставить как есть сейчас. О'Брайен наклонился, легко поцеловав Монтгомери в висок. А когда снова выпрямился, крылья вернулись. А вместе с ними кровь, непреходящая боль и то напряжённое выражение на лице, присутствовавшее у Джона постоянно, даже во сне. Если бы ему только сказали, что так можно, если бы предложили - Райли бы не раздумывая забрал его проклятье себе. Вот уж кому, а ему точно не привыкать к подобным штукам.  
\- Вставай, соня, - прошептал Райли Джону на самое ухо. - Нас ждут великие дела!  
\- Подождут, - буркнул Монтгомери, наощупь отыскивая подушку, чтобы снова спрятать под неё голову.  
\- Я попрошу Флокси, очень вежливо, и она разбудит тебя минетом, - фыркнул О'Брайен.  
\- Она не согласится, - Джон даже в полусне знал, что говорит.  
\- Хорошо, я попрошу Камски, он сейчас в зале.  
\- Не надо Камски! - простонал Джон, и повернулся на спину, подгибая пол себя крыло.  
О том, согласится ли Элайджа, речи не шло. Разумеется, не согласится. Сам предложит!  
\- Давай, просыпайся и иди в гостиную, Флокси там кофе сварила, - Райли ещё раз чмокнул Монтгомери в висок, выпрямился - ничего не поменялось.  
А жаль.  
До конца рабочего дня Камски и Монтгомери торчали в гостиной, где успели поругаться, помириться, поспорить и обсудить три последних выпуска "Трансфигурации сегодня". Освободившийся Райли смотрел на них со смесью презрения и зависти. Один из этих засранцев вообще не работал, а другой заканчивал на несколько часов раньше! А получали оба несоизмеримо больше, вот и как это понимать?!  
\- Дорогая, где мой ужин? - проворчал он, усаживаясь на софу и скрещивая на груди руки. - Я тружусь в поте лица, деньги в дом приношу, поэтому требую любви и заботы.  
Вообще-то, в последние несколько дней Джону было паршивее обычного, и он, в основном, спал, так ни на какой ужин Райли не рассчитывал. Максимум, мама с Флокси что-то приготовили. Но Монтгомери молча поднялся и ушёл на кухню, откуда действительно вернулся с тарелкой, поставив ее Райли на колени.  
\- Я шутил, но ладно, - несколько стушевался пристыженный О'Брайен. - Спасибо...  
\- Я смотрю, вы уже привыкли, так может, зря мы с Джона проклятье снимаем? - усмехнулся Камски.  
\- Мы уже решили, что как только проклятье спадёт, мы поженимся, усыновим трёх детей и заведем собаку, - с серьезным лицом ответил Монтгомери.  
\- К тому же, Джону сосать мне неудобно, зубы лишние мешают, - кивнул О'Брайен.  
Камски уронил голову на руки и беззвучно расхохотался.  
\- Вот, ребят, я все боялся, - проговорил он, то и дело снова срываясь на короткие смешки. - Что вы не до конца помирились.  
\- Может, мы вообще не мирились, у нас пассивно-агрессивное сосуществование, - улыбнулся Джон.  
\- Да нет, нормально всё. Раз шутки ниже пояса друг про друга шутите, значит, нормально.  
Монтгомери с О'Брайеном переглянулись и тоже расхохотались, не сговариваясь хлопая друг друга по представленным ладоням. Кто бы знал, что обыденное для них дурацкое общение для других станет мерой качества их отношений?  
В окно требовательно постучали. Элайджа невесомо поманил что-то к себе - замок щёлкнул и ставни раскрылись, впуская в гостиную маленькую пушистую сову, детовито трясущую лапой. Причина оказалась ясна как день: привязанный к ней громовещатель уже дымился.  
\- Ой, и окно закройте! - взмолился Райли, закрывая руками уши, кричалки он с детства терпеть не мог.  
Элайджа щёлкнул пальцами, ставни захлопнулись, и он успел разорвать конверт за мгновение до взрыва. Джон зажмурился, ожидая громогласного вопля, но вопля не последовало. Наоборот, шепот, свистящий, едва слышный, и всего одна короткая фраза: "Пожалуйста, освободите камин!".  
Райли тут же бросился вытаскивать громоздкий котёл - не все зелья в его доме варились в кабинете, некоторым там просто не хватало места, и они плавно переезжали то в гостиную, то в кухню, то, порой, даже в спальню, если в этом была необходимость. И как раз вовремя! Едва тлеющие угли разгорелись ярче, полыхнули изумрудным огнём, и из камина в комнату шагнул юноша, наклонив голову и крепко прижимая к груди объемный свёрток. И белый домашний костюм, и светлые кудряшки, и даже лицо его сплошь были в саже, но за себя он, кажется, совершенно не переживал. А, выпрямившись, первым делом тут же откинул край свёртка и с облегчением вздохнул.  
\- Ну вот, солнышко, мы на месте, только не просыпайся, Мерлина ради! - шёпотом взмолился он, едва заметным касанием целуя в лоб спящего в одеяле младенца.  
\- Ты... - у Камски дыхание перехватило от возмущения, а ещё от того, что гость немедленно на него зашипел в знак того, что голос ни в коем случае повышать нельзя. - Ты чего её с собой-то притащил?!  
\- А вы мне предлагаете её дома одну оставить?! - с такой же яростной энергичностью зашептал мальчишка. - Надо было самим ко мне приходить! И не шумите, я свихнусь, если она опять проснётся... ой, здравствуйте, мистер О'Брайен!  
\- Привет, Тисл, - Райли оценил широкий жест гостя, немедленно расплывшегося в улыбке, как только тот отвернулся от Камски и повернулся к нему. - Ну ты, правда, сказал бы, мы бы сами...  
\- Да ничего страшного! - Тисл попытался откинуть со лба грязные волосы, но потерпел фиаско.  
Райли достал палочку, в два счёта почистив гостя от каминной копоти. Он не видел Тисла, пожалуй, с самой свадьбы Элайджи и Ингрид. И тот совершенно не изменился, разве что тёмные круги залегли под глазами и кожа стала ещё бледнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж?! А о том, почему Мюррей держит на руках спящего младенца, вовсе знал, кажется, только Камски.  
\- Кто вообще с трёхмесячным ребенком в камин шагает, ты в своём уме?! - не унимался Элайджа, в такие моменты, как всегда, становясь до боли похожим на своего отца, о чем ему лучше было не говорить, если хотелось пожить подольше и посчастливее.  
\- Да отстань ты от человека, чего прикопался?! - Джон, встревая в разговор, встал на сторону Тисла. - Сам позвал, сам теперь наезжаешь!  
\- Вы так и будете собачиться теперь до утра? - нахмурился Райли. - Камски, завали табло. Джон, свари кофе.  
\- Да, кофе! - Тисл так обрадовался, что на секунду повысил голос, и тут же замолк, но младенец продолжал спать, никак не реагируя на перебранки взрослых. - Я бы не отказался, на ходу засыпаю. Мистер О'Брайен, а у вас какой-нибудь травки не найдется? Женьшень очень кстати будет. Граф Монтгомери, очень ра... салазарова селезёнка! Что с вами?!  
Мальчишка, наконец, обернулся к Джону и обмер, побледнев окончательно, до болезненной синевы. Судя по всему, описать проблему в красках Камски не удосужился, и Тисла буквально с места в карьер швырнули в ожидающий его ужас, ради которого его сюда и позвали. Монтгомери печально улыбнулся. В последнее время ребята совсем его избаловали, а он и забыл, что обычно люди реагируют на таких, как он, несколько иначе.  
\- Ну, как видишь, я и есть твоя головная боль, - произнёс он.  
\- Нет, вы... - Мюррей обошел его по кругу, заглядывая за спину, где подрагивали худощавые крылья и пара хвостов. - Я не думал, что все уже так плохо! Как вы довели себя до такого?!  
\- Болезненно, - честно ответил Джон. - Ты хотел кофе?..  
\- Да, кофе! - тут же кивнул Тисл и, покрутившись, нашёл пустое место на софе. - Сначала кофе...  
Монтгомери старался как можно тише стучать чашками. Тисл баюкал спящую в одеяле девчонку, время от времени шепча ей что-то и целуя в макушку с жидкими светлыми волосками. Камски взирал на происходящее с немым укором.  
\- Ты когда успел в няньки податься, кстати? - поинтересовался Райли, нервно страдая от невозможности дымить в комнате.  
\- Няньки? - Мюррей поднял на него недоумевающий ангельский взгляд.  
\- Да какие няньки, это его дочь, - проворчал Элайджа, которого успели заткнуть на полуслове уже раза три за это время.  
\- Твоя что?! - воскликнул О'Брайен, вызвав дружное шипение с трёх сторон. - Подожди, ты же...  
\- Это моя ошибка, - вздохнул Тисл, но тут же, склонившись над одеялом, сбивчиво зашептал. - Нет, солнышко, не ты ошибка, ты моё сокровище, папа шутит, конечно... мать твоя моя ошибка.  
\- Да как ты вообще?.. - Райли никак не мог сформулировать вопрос.  
\- Да легко, тебе рассказать, как дети делаются? - усмехнулся Джон.  
\- Нет, ты не в курсе, - махнул ему Райли. - В смысле, Тисл, ты же, ты ж вроде никогда...  
\- Ну, вот поэтому мы с Люси и разошлись, - нахмурился Мюррей.  
\- Я бы лучше спросил, когда он успел, ему ж... сколько тебе, двадцать? - переспросил Монтгомери.  
\- А вот тут вы сами сказали, легко, - фыркнул в ответ Тисл. - Вычитайте год и пятнадцать минут. Ну, я честно пытался, поначалу даже хорошо было, особенно когда Люси забеременела. А потом, ну... я не смог.  
\- Ага, себя не перекроишь, - снова буркнул Камски.  
\- А что не так? - Джон снова был единственным, кто оставался в неведении относительно каких-то всем известных деталей.  
\- Да он же!.. - Райли все ещё силился произнести это помягче. - Ну, в смысле, так всегда было...  
\- Меня не привлекают женщины, - невинно ответил за него Тисл.  
\- Ага, он гей, - привычно напрямую дополнил Элайджа, чтобы уж точно никто ни в чем не усомнился. - При этом, успел жениться и развестись, браво.  
\- А... зачем? - пожалуй, это был единственный вопрос, оставшийся у Джона, когда он протягивал Тислу горячую чашку.  
\- Отец настаивал, - нахмурился Мюррей, но тут же заметно повеселел. - А полгода назад откинулся, земля ему пухом!  
\- Я думал, эту фразу обычно с меньшей радостью говорят...  
Тисл очень давно не разговаривал с нормальными людьми, как он выразился. Нет, коллеги по работе не считались за нормальных, и вообще, уже надоели ему до чёртиков - каждый день видеть одни и те же лица, свихнуться можно! А потому, пользуясь подвернувшейся ситуацией, болтал он без умолку, отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы проверить, как там его сопящее сокровище. Да, он действительно женился на Люси по настоянию Отца, ну, и по своему желанию, отчасти, разумеется. И все у них было хорошо, хотя бы терпимо. До тех пор, пока Тисл окончательно не утратил всякое желание спать с собственной женой, пройдя все стадии принятия и окончательно убедившись, что она женщина, а женщины, как себя ни уговаривай, не вызывали у него абсолютно никаких неизменных инстинктов.  
\- А раньше ты не видел, что она девочка? - фыркнул Камски.  
\- Раньше я это игнорировал, - сквозь зубы прошипел Тисл. - И вообще, главное - духовная связь!.. и полбутылки брэнди.  
\- Фу таким быть! - шикнул на него Райли.  
\- А я вот его понимаю, - хмуро вставил свое слово Элайджа. - Тебя Лир никогда ни к чему не принуждал, сытый голодного не разумеет.  
О'Брайен хотел было возразить, но вовремя закрыл рот. Камски был прав, от него ничего не требовали против его воли. А воля Тисла в том месте, где его воспитывали, вовсе не бралась в расчёт, как нечто значимое. Сказали сделать? Надо делать, а не спорить.  
\- Почему именно Мюррей, кстати? - поинтересовался Райли. - Тисл, почему позвали тебя?  
\- А нам разве не нужен дипломированный целитель? - удивился Камски.  
\- Дипломированный кто?! - хохотнул Джон. - Да он школу два года назад закончил!.. без обид.  
\- А с шестнадцати лет проходил летние стажировки в Мунго! - тут же гордо возразил Тисл. - И все эти два года я там работаю.  
\- Медбратом?  
\- Младшим целителем! - процедил Мюррей сквозь зубы. - И кстати для вас, как раз в отделении недугов от заклятий.  
\- И как, знаешь, что это за штука? - Джон кивнул в сторону, тем самым, видимо, желая спросить у Мюррея о крыльях и всему, что к ним прилагалось.  
К его удивлению, тот лишь улыбнулся, и оттянул высокий ворот тугой водолазки.  
\- Я об этом все знаю, не волнуйтесь.  
Вся кожа, вплоть до подбородка, была сплошь усеяна рисунками. Цветы, ветви, растения переплетались замысловатыми узорами, сплошным ковром покрывая тело Тисла, и, как было очевидно, одной шеей это не ограничивалось. Каждый цветок выглядел, как живой - лепестки и листья едва заметно шевелились, дышали, будто их колыхал слабый ветер. Мюррей снова натянул ворот, и гипнотизирующее наваждение закончилось.  
\- Это что, тоже самое? - Райли наклонился так близко, чтобы рассмотреть, что едва не упал с кресла.  
\- Да, это одна и та же магия, - улыбался Тисл. - Это Обещание, оно...  
\- Что, прости? - Джон готов был поклясться, что ничего подобного не происходило.  
\- Это так называется, - Тисл был вежлив и терпелив, спокойно отвечая на любые вопросы. - Вы обещаете, получаете что-то взамен. Да не важно, это же просто название...  
\- Нет, ты не понял, - перебил его Монтгомери. - Мы говорим о какой-то разной магии. Я никому ничего не обещал.  
Мюррей замолчал, хлопая ангельскими ресницами - по такому лицу и не поймёшь, что его хозяин на самом деле там себе думает. Склонил голову.  
\- Сэр, тогда каким образом вы смогли уговорить мёртвого?..

\- Он что?! - воскликнул Райли, и на сей раз фатально.  
Гном в одеяле проснулся и недовольно захныкал. Лицо у Тисла тут же сделалось скорбным и несчастным. Нет, он любил дочь, правда, любил! Но и себя он любил не меньше, а уставал тут он один, она-то не уставала!  
\- Малышка, ну зачем ты проснулась, - взмолился он, отчаянно, но все равно ласково. - Ты же только полчаса назад уснула...  
\- Соболезную, - вздохнул Камски, понимая, что их беседа теперь затянется надолго.  
Некоторое время Тисл бестолку баюкал и укачивал хныкающую дочь. Нет, та не плакала и не кричала, за что он мысленно был ей благодарен, но и продолжать важные темы в такой обстановке было невозможно.  
\- Прости меня, Салазар, я плохой отец, - наконец, вздохнул Мюррей, и снова легко коснулся губами ее лба.  
Ребенок мгновенно перестал плакать, а спустя каких-то тридцать секунд в гостиной снова настала долгожданная тишина. Только на этот раз несколько угнетающая и напряженная.  
\- Никому не говорите, что я это сделал, - Тисл перестал шептать и, наконец, заговорил нормальным голосом. - И мне самому тоже не говорите, я со стыда сгорю!  
\- А что ты сделал? - недоуменно спросил Райли, не заметивший в происходящем ничего необычного.  
\- Да всего-то применил темную магию на ребенке, - сквозь зубы процедил Камски. - Молодец, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Я так обычно не делаю, только в крайних случаях! - оправдался Тисл, разворачивая край одеяла, сквозь которое прорастали крохотные алые маки. - Вам надо помочь или нет? Чем быстрее мы закончим, тем быстрее я ее разбужу, и вообще, Кэрри это не вредит.  
\- Джон тоже думал, что ему это не вредит, - Элайджа протянул руку и многозначительно указал на Монтгомери.  
\- Я прекрасно все контролирую! - парировал Мюррей.  
\- Тихо!  
Даже Джон, раскрывший было рот, чтобы вставить слово, тут же его закрыл. Если был в этой комнате какой-то глас рассудка, то он принадлежал Райли - строгий, уверенный, от которого даже Камски мог почувствовать себя нашкодившим мальчишкой. О'Брайен поднялся с места и окидывал теперь всех присутствующих холодным осуждающим взглядом.  
\- Ты, - он первым делом указал на Элайджу, тут же с удивлением ткнувшего себя в грудь. - Да, именно. Заткнись. Закрой рот и не открывай, пока я не разрешу.  
\- Да ты что-то сегодня охре...  
\- Я не разрешал.  
Камски так и не договорил. Следующим в очереди на раздачу оказался Тисл, моментально вжавшийся в спинку софы.  
\- Дай мне ее, - Райли требовательно протянул руку.  
\- Я... не... мистер О'Брайен, я не могу... - залепетал Мюррей, но вряд ли сейчас был хороший момент для споров.  
\- Просто дай мне ее, у тебя ничего от этого не отвалится, - прошипел сквозь зубы Райли, наклонился и без труда забрал у Тисла сопящий сверток. - Прекрасно. Решайте свои вопросы. По существу.  
Решать вопросы ребята пока не могли. Элайджа все еще переваривал полученный опыт активного стороннего доминирования над его персоной, Тисл пребывал в трансе от того, что у него вдруг освободились руки, и он решительно не знал, что с ними делать. Хвост Джона и тот притих, не решаясь лишний раз нервировать хозяина дома.  
\- Для меня ценных указаний нет, я так понимаю? - поинтересовался он, когда Райли устроился на подоконнике, подвернув под себя одну ногу.  
\- А ты сегодня послушный мальчик, можешь взять конфету, - тон у О'Брайена не изменился, отчего даже вмеру шутливая фраза казалась несколько угрожающей. - Но только после ужина.  
Тисл пришел в себя первым. Как послушный мальчик, он действительно привык делать, что велят. Поэтому, обернувшись к Джону, смерил его сосредоточенным серьезным взглядом.  
\- Сэр, когда вы это сделали? Сколько прошло времени?  
\- Ну, пара лет, наверное, - Монтгомери задумался. - Точно не скажу.  
\- А нарушили Обещание только сейчас?  
\- Я ничего не обещал! - воскликнул Джон. - Ты это повторяешь... как можно дать обещание тому, кто уже умер?  
\- Так же, как тому, кто еще жив, - Тисл, кажется, никакой проблемы в этом не видел. - Ладно, допустим, мне проще, я обмениваюсь обещанием с живыми, но некоторые просят разрешения у тех, кто умер сотни лет назад, такое тоже случается.  
\- И то, что сейчас происходит с Джоном - последствия нарушенного обещания? - уточнил Камски, все еще хмурый, но уже оттаявший.  
\- Ну, да, проклятье ложится на того, кто не выполнил условия договора, - с охотой пояснил Мюррей. - Как Непреложный обет. Нарушаете его - умираете. Закон Гэмпа...  
\- Все во все обращаемо и из всего обратимо, - кивнул Элайджа.  
\- Если опустить этот момент с обещанием, - перебил их Джон. - По вашей логике, магию можно снять?  
\- Да, конечно, договор можно расторгнуть и рисунок сотрется, - кивнул Тисл.  
\- И как его стереть?  
Мюррей замолчал, выбирая правильную формулировку.  
\- Боюсь, уже поздно, сэр, - он говорил таким тоном, словно в этом была толика его вины. - На вас нет рисунка, стирать уже нечего.  
Райли молча смотрел на узор истертых обоев на противоположной стене, машинально покачивая спящую Кэрри. Будь они здесь вдвоем, Джон бы успокоил его, обнял, уговорил перестать нервничать. Но он и сам был на взводе. О'Брайен не двигался, будто это как-то могло уберечь его от собственного проклятья.  
\- То есть, это необратимо? - озвучил Райли мучавшую всех в комнате мысль.  
\- Нет, почему, обратимо, - Тисл устало потер покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. - Все обратимо, и лекарство от ликантропии есть, и ваше проклятье можно снять, просто способ негуманный. Для начала нужно понять, что было нарушено. А для этого надо вспомнить, что вы пообещали...  
\- Да я не... - снова начал было Джон.  
\- Это невозможно! - крикнул Мюррей так, что даже Камски в своем кресле вздрогнул. - Заклинание без формулы не действует, вы понимаете?! Думайте, сэр, вспоминайте, что вы сделали!  
Монтгомери молчал. Он ничего не делал, он не давал никаких обетов и обещаний! Он просто провел рассказанный ему ритуал! Сделал все по инструкции, позвал, а потом корчился от боли несколько гребанных часов. И все. Что он мог обещать? Как можно говорить с мертвым, если он не призрак?..  
\- Граф Монтгомери...  
\- Джон, - перебил он Тисла. - Хватит уже вот этого, зови меня нормально.  
Мюррей вздохнул.  
\- Джонатан... - он, кажется, слегка сбился с мысли, но быстро пришел в себя. - Чья душа хранит ваш рисунок?  
И снова тишина. Джон смотрел на свои переплетенные пальцы. Он не рассказывал, даже Райли. Его не спрашивали, это было не важно.  
\- Джонатан?  
\- Отвечай! - прикрикнул на него О'Брайен. - Отвечай, блять, на его вопрос!  
Райли трясло мелкой, отвратительной дрожью. Джон молчал. Что-то внутри него не хотело отвечать, не хотело рассказывать. Как будто это было что-то... постыдное? Низкое? Глупое?..  
\- Чарльз Монтгомери, - едва слышно проговорил он. - Мой отец. Я позвал отца.


	29. SHOES

\- Вы не вспомнили?  
Джон покачал головой. Он был уверен, что ничего отцу не обещал. Да и вообще с ним не разговаривал, даже не знал, что так можно! Тисл вздохнул и вернулся к своему отцовскому долгу - необходимости держать бутылочку, что Кэрри пока еще было не по силам. Теперь, как посвященный в противозаконную тайну аптеки, он заходил сюда чаще, давал Райли ценные советы по обрабатыванию язв, в чем они, к слову, преуспели. Джон, конечно, все еще чесался и иногда гноился, но намного меньше обычного. Правда, и перьями обрастал активнее, те вылезали в местах, не пораженных нарывами. А Тисл продолжал донимать его расспросами на счет его обещания. Как проходил ритуал, что Джон делал в процессе, что делал до, как себя чувствовал. Монтгомери каждый раз ощущал себя пациентом на приеме у врача. Но и результатов они пока никаких не добились.  
По пятницам Райли обычно работал только до середины дня. Вот и сейчас, уже успев снять фартук, вернулся в гостиную, кинув пачку сигарет на стол. Когда в доме была Кэрри, курить он отправлялся либо в кухню, либо на улицу.  
\- На обед останешься? - спросил он у Тисла, о чем-то задушевно болтающего с дочерью, мало обращающей на него внимание.  
\- Нет, спасибо, мистер О'Брайен, мы уже пойдем, - вежливо отказался Мюррей. - У меня дома бог знает что творится... надо успеть все немного в порядок привести. И себя, если получится.  
\- Тебе бы няню, - посоветовал Джон, слабо представляющий, как можно успевать совмещать работу в госпитале и уход за трехмесячным ребенком, да еще и как-то вплетать во все это быт и попытки не умереть в процессе.  
Тисл поднял на него взгляд, и очаровательный ангел резко стал падшим. Он умел без слов производить впечатление.  
\- Я ее с чужим человеком не оставлю, - холодно ответил Мюррей. - И вообще, спасибо, я справляюсь.  
\- Ну, как бы тебе сказать... - Райли живо представил, как на днях Тисл едва не грохнулся в обморок, пока рассказывал о чем-то, стоя на его кухне.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, правда, - но тот уже оттаял и даже улыбался как обычно, открытой благодушной улыбкой. - Я зайду в воскресенье, вечером. Как раз успею поискать записи Отца о нарушениях обещания, и тот отвар надо закончить.  
О'Брайен кивнул и проводил гостя, а, вернувшись, остановился перед зеркалом, хмуро и придирчиво рассматривая собственное лицо. Устало провел по нему ладонями, оттянул нижние веки, растянул указательными пальцами губы в улыбке, отпустил - и снова стал угрюмым и безрадостным. И с облегчением потянулся за сигаретами. Джон обошел его сзади, остановился за спиной и, наклонившись, положил голову на макушку, щурясь от дыма, попадающего в глаза. Ему можно было трогать Райли в любое время, тот словно не замечал, или, бывало, как будто бы «вплетал» это в свои собственные движения. Как Тисл, держащий на руках Кэрри - если та тянула его за волосы, он этот факт попросту игнорировал. Так и Джон сейчас, приложив ладони к лицу Райли, гладил его щеки и подбородок. Борода была колючей только на вид, на поверку оказавшись не многим жестче его волос. О'Брайен откинул назад голову, позволяя делать с собой все что душе угодно.  
\- Хочу сходить сегодня узнать новости, - произнес он несколько невнятно, сигарета во рту мешала.  
Джон осторожно, двумя пальцами, вытащил ее, и затянулся сам. Когда Райли говорил «узнать новости», нудно было сразу понимать это как «пойду в бар, вернусь поздно и пьяный».  
\- Ждать тебя к утру? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, я раньше буду, - с улыбкой произнес О'Брайен и щелкнул зубами - сигарета немедленно была возвращена на место.  
Не хотелось его отпускать. У Джона даже промелькнула крамольная мысль, что можно повыть, побить хвостом, состроить очень несчастное лицо, и Райли никуда не пойдет. Но кто он такой, чтобы человека не выпускать из дома?! О'Брайен и так торчал здесь сутками, днем за стойкой, а вечером с ним. Тем более, что дожди не так давно закончились, и на улице, наконец, распогодилось.  
\- Принеси мне сувенир из мира смертных, - усмехнулся Монтгомери, и потянулся за курткой Райли, висящей здесь же, у зеркала.  
\- Пиво подойдет? - совершенно серьезно поинтересовался тот. - Хотя, могу принести сувенир покрепче.  
\- Любой подойдет.  
Он оделся, вытащил из скрипящей обувницы чистые кожаные туфли. Это всегда было нечто особенное - обувь Райли. Да, по-хорошему, это была обувь Лира, сын и отец носили один размер, и Райли донашивал эти и многие другие ботинки, которым лет было едва ли не больше, чем ему. А выглядели они все всегда как новые. Блестящая начищенная кожа, тонкий узор перфорации, идеальный узел на шнурках, разумеется, если шнурки вообще присутствовали. По скрипу этих туфель его можно было узнать, не оборачиваясь. По стуку каблуков понять, в каком он настроении. Сейчас оно, кажется, было не очень.  
\- Джо, я старею? - он обернулся, уже стоя одной ногой на пороге.  
\- Тебе двадцать шесть, что-то ты рано о таком заговорил, - усмехнулся Монтгомери.  
Райли снова взглянул на себя в зеркало и отвернулся.  
\- Одно и то же каждый день, дом, работа, - хмуро произнес он. - Говорят, если у человека ничего в жизни не меняется, он к смерти готовится.  
Джон перестал улыбаться. Из уст Райли такие фразы звучали куда паршивее, чем от любого другого человека.  
\- Попробуй только, - процедил он. - Сдохнешь, домой можешь не приходить.  
\- Весомая угроза, - улыбнулся О'Брайен. - Ладно, до вечера. Постараюсь успеть к ужину.  
Монтгомери снова слонялся по дому, как неприкаянный. Это было что-то нездоровое, сродни одержимости. Когда Райли был где-то в аптеке, ему было спокойно, когда Райли в аптеке не было - он начинал ощущать себя уязвимым, одиноким, пустым. Разумеется, это было не правильно, такого с ним на его памяти никогда не происходило! Он не должен зависеть от человека, да, в целом, он и не ощущал какой-то зависимости, не считая того, что жил в его доме, разумеется, и все еще не платил аренду. Джон успел поболтать с Долорозой, помочь ей в саду, приготовить тот самый ужин, почитать и четыре раза поваляться на кровати, зарываясь в подушки. И то и дело смотрел на часы. Может, это его проклятье так на него влияло? А может, ему просто было совершенно нечем заняться. Сейчас Райли составлял большую часть его жизни, как хозяин является центром всего мира для своей собаки. Монтгомери чувствовал себя такой собакой. Сидел и скулил у двери, ожидая, когда О'Брайен, наконец, соизволит вернуться. В прошлый раз его дурацкая фраза о том, что он будет дома в десять, правдой не оказалась. И Джон готовился к тому, что и теперь ужинать им с Розой придется одним, а Райли придет где-нибудь ночью, а то и утром.  
Но дверь открылась без четверти восемь, и он еще с кухни услышал знакомый скрип ботинок по паркету.  
\- Я забыл сувенир из мира смертных, ты простишь меня, Джо? - крикнул Райли, снова вешая куртку на место.  
\- Не уверен, но я постара... - Джон вышел в коридор и тут же забыл, как правильно произносятся слова. - Это что? Ты... ты что с собой сделал?..  
О'Брайен, как всегда, был не трезв, и, как всегда, в меру. Поэтому мимо вешалки не промахнулся, и даже ботинки снял также аккуратно, как обычно, возвращая их на место. Долороза, читающая в кресле утреннюю газету - все ведь знают, что утренние газеты созданы, чтобы читать их по вечерам - обернулась, и газету выронила.  
\- Сын, ты очень много выпил?.. - спросила она, не найдя, видимо, иной причины.  
\- Да нормально все, вы чего! - Райли под их взглядами попятился обратно к двери. - Давно надо было побриться, парикмахерская по дороге...  
\- Да хрен с ней с бородой! - воскликнул Монтгомери. - С волосами ты что сделал, ирод?!  
О'Брайен действительно, наконец, был гладко выбрит, впервые, пожалуй, за последние полгода, если не больше. Веснушки на бледном лице, правда, нивелировали часть производимого эффекта, темными пятнышками покрывая щеки и подбородок. Но вместе с мягкой бородкой, к которой Джон, к слову, тоже успел привыкнуть и даже находил в ней свою прелесть, исчезли и длинные спутанные кудри. Вместо них на макушке Райли красовался только короткий, в сантиметр длиной, ярко-рыжий ежик.  
\- И постричься тоже давно надо было, - О'Брайен с удовольствием провел ладонью по голове. - Я, кстати, всегда хотел попробовать...  
\- Предупреждать надо о таких вещах! - огрызнулся Джон.  
Райли тут же погрустнел, снова вернувшись к своему хмурому выражению.  
\- Что, плохо? - спросил он, прислоняясь спиной к двери, отчего та, разумеется, открылась - пришлось в спешке восстанавливать потерянное равновесие.  
Монтгомери осекся. Нет, не плохо. Да он бы и не сказал такого никогда в жизни, пусть Райли что хочет с собой делает! Просто... непривычно. Словно эти кудри были последней ниточкой, связывающей его с тем Райли из прошлого, с улыбчивым неуклюжим мальчишкой. А теперь О'Брайен их обрезал. И кудри, и ниточку.  
\- Нет, хорошо, - проворчал Монтгомери. - Теперь тебя какая-нибудь девчонка точно уведет, и бросишь ты мать, меня и аптеку. Ужинать иди, недоразумение...

Привык Джон уже к следующему утру. Особенно приятно оказалось то и дело ходить и трогать О'Брайена, гладить бритые виски и тереться об него щекой. Занимались этим все домашние, даже Флокси, из интереса, разок попросила разрешения. Монтгомери стало интересно, есть ли веснушки и под волосами, и целый вечер он потратил на то, чтобы попытаться что-нибудь рассмотреть, что Райли с любовью назвал выковыриванием из него блох. Новости он в тот вечер тоже принес, но те не давали ровным счетом никакого представления о ситуации в мире. Ничего не слышно, Джона не поймали - что разумеется - и министерство никаких комментариев по этому поводу не дает, а остальное можно было прочитать хоть в «Пророке». От Камски они и то больше узнавали.  
Джон стоял у окна, покачиваясь взад и вперед, глядя на то, как за забором, увитом побегами хмеля, веселятся соседские дети. Он мог даже выйти в сад, наблюдая за ними с расстояния вытянутой руки, и они бы его не заметили. Но даже сад ему уже осточертел настолько, что подходил разве что для коротких посиделок на свежем воздухе, в котором Монтгомери вдыхал запах яблок, да еще мутил воду в дождевой бочке. Райли закрыл папку, в которой хранил счета, отложив ее в сторону.  
\- Хочешь выйти? - спросил он, на что Монтгомери только кивнул, но больше ничего не ответил.  
Джона нельзя было запирать в помещении. Джона вообще нельзя было запирать. Выросший в замке, полном людей, шума, голосов, он не привык ютиться в крохотной клетке комнат с низкими потолками и квадратиками тусклых окон. Нет, ему нравилось здесь! В доме О'Брайенов было уютно, он любил это место, любил его даже больше своего собственного дома. Но он нуждался в том, чтобы покидать его. Он привык уходить к реке по вечерам, выгуливать в парке свору дедушкиных собак, шататься по городу, заходить в случайные маггловские кафешки, знакомиться с людьми, здороваться и прощаться, желать доброго утра, хорошего дня и спокойной ночи. Но он прекрасно понимал, что выходить нельзя. Нельзя, потому что люди, в лучшем случае, просто испугаются, а о худшем можно даже не думать. Нельзя, потому что он - разыскиваемый преступник, и он сам виноват в этом, отчасти. Нечего было устраивать дуэль с аврорами. Нужно было потерпеть, всего лишь потерпеть.  
\- Ладно, птенчик, собирайся, - О'Брайен поднялся и потянулся за свитером. - Пойдем погуляем.  
Джон не сразу понял шутку. Райли хочет посидеть с ним в саду вместе, чтобы было не так скучно?.. но О'Брайен уже натянул свитер, поправил ремень на джинсах и копался теперь в обувнице, силясь вытащить ботинки из ее самого дальнего угла.  
\- Ты нас угробить хочешь, солнце? - устало улыбнулся Монтгомери. - Куда вот я выйду?  
\- Туда, где никого нет, - Райли придирчиво покрутил ботинки перед носом и достал щетку для обуви. - Ты когда в последний раз был в Ирландии? А, чего я спрашиваю, в прошлом месяце же был... Там, кстати, в одном баре отличный Солнечный мед наливают, и на вынос в том числе.  
\- Рай, ты шутишь или головой ударился? - Джон действительно занервничал.  
О'Брайен еще пару раз прошелся щеткой по носкам ботинок и, оставшись довольным их внешним видом, обернулся.  
\- Ну, и чего ты нервничаешь? - улыбнулся он. - Папочка Райли тебя в обиду не даст, ничего не случится. Я же тебя не в Косой переулок зову на свидание?  
\- А ты зовешь меня на свидание? - усмехнулся Монтгомери, но напряжение несколько спало - у Райли все, видимо, действительно было под контролем, этот перестраховщик не сунется абы куда, не рассчитав риски.  
\- Может быть, - загадочно подмигнул О'Брайен. - Собирайся давай, я не молодею, между прочим, пока ты здесь топчешься!  
Это было лучше, чем печь медовое печенье. И лучше, чем спать до полудня в солнечное воскресенье, и лучше горячей ванны, и, наверное, даже лучше, чем просто, наконец, снять проклятье и вернуться к нормальной жизни. Райли знал, куда надо трансгрессировать, чтобы не попасться на глаза ни одной живой душе. Он не обманул на счет меда, который, правда, показался Джону слишком приторным, хотя, вот уж кто действительно любил сладкое! Туманный сырой лес был полон шорохов опадающей листвы, и Райли с радостью ребенка пинал их, поднимая целые горы желтых и красных сполохов. Никому и в голову не пришло бы искать их здесь. Вряд ли Аврорат отправил своих ребят рыскать по ирландским лесам в поисках сбежавшего преступника.  
Джон просто дышал. Дышал свежим холодным воздухом с запахом земли, поднимал глаза к серо-голубому небу, трогал стволы деревьев. Хвосты подметали ковер из листьев, волочась следом. Он так давно не видел ничего дальше аптеки, что все вокруг казалось ему волшебным и необыкновенным. Даже боль, следующая за ним постоянно, с момента пробуждения до того, как он проваливался в сон, будто бы отступила, стала легче, позволила выпрямить уставшую спину, расправить плечи. И Райли был волшебным. В распахнутой куртке на несколько размеров больше, сунув руки в карманы, он шел рядом, говорил о чем-то, улыбался, курил. Очки болтались на вороте свитера, то и дело норовя слететь и потеряться. Чистый и свежий, как осенний паданец, он все так же пах яблоками и табаком. Джону хотелось дотронуться зачем-то до его маленького круглого уха и пересчитать на нем веснушки. Они и на ушах были.  
\- Извини, что напугал тут тебя своим настроением, - О'Брайен неловко провел пальцами по голове и вздохнул - волос не было, а привычка убирать их с лица осталась. - Ну, я на счет того, чтобы умирать.  
\- Уже передумал? - спросил Джон, но внутри все равно что-то неприятно завозилось.  
\- Да, как бы сказать, я всегда готов, как говорится, - невесело усмехнулся Райли. - Но не сейчас, я надеюсь. Хотя, каждый день вспоминаешь, что любой шаг, любое действие могут быть последними... извини еще раз, это все осень, я хандрю, скоро отпустит.  
\- Я тоже могу не дать тебя в обиду, - Монтгомери приобнял друга за плечо, шагая рядом. - Я тут, конечно, сам не очень, но со счетов-то не сбрасывай!  
\- Лучшее признание в моей жизни, я оценил, - О'Брайен ткнулся головой ему в плечо. - Серьезно, спасибо. Я просто устал, я думаю... это не из-за тебя!  
\- Ой, да ну? - недоверчиво нахмурился Джон.  
Райли остановился, неловко пиная сухие листья. Солнце почти село, воздух сделался совсем кусачим. Уши и кончик носа покраснели от холода, а О'Брайен все так и стоял, ковыряя землю носком ботинка.  
\- Мы снимем это проклятье, - произнес он. - Я этого жду, оттого и устал. Ты не устал, Джо?  
\- Да вот как бы тебе сказать, - Монтгомери вытянул в сторону крыло. - Есть немного.  
\- Не надо ждать, - Райли вдруг покачал головой. - Иначе оба так с ума сойдем. Ты же и так здесь, со мной, правильно? Чего я еще жду?  
Он шутливо ударил Джона в грудь, но не убрал руку, так и оставил ладонь напротив его сердца. Оно в последнее время билось все быстрее и быстрее, Монтгомери это чувствовал, и ничего не мог сделать. А сейчас Райли стоял слишком близко. Можно было, например, согреть его уши, коснуться губами замерзшего носа. Можно было обнять. Можно было поцеловать...  
\- Тисл обещал быть вечером, - улыбнулся Джон, сжимая его руку. - Может, домой?  
О'Брайен, все это время смотревший на него снизу вверх, наклонил голову и отвернулся, снимая с ворота очки и надевая их на нос. Так чего там он еще ждет?..  
\- Да, домой, - вздохнул он, держа ладонь в ответ. - Тебе понравилось?  
\- Очень, - Монтгомери наклонился и коснулся губами его макушки. - Честно, спасибо. Это был лучший день за все эти месяцы.  
\- Ну, я польщен, - заулыбался Райли и сжал в кармане палочку. - Готов?  
\- Да с тобой никогда готовым не будешь, - Джон закрыл глаза и приготовился, трансгрессия О'Брайена никогда не была приятным процессом.  
Одно радовало, что все происходило быстро. Вот его сдавливает со всех сторон, как будто вокруг появляются невидимые стены, вот словно бы тянет куда-то, держит за горло. И тут же все заканчивается. Джон открыл глаза как раз тогда, когда Райли уже успел недовольно охнуть.  
\- Опять мимо! - проворчал он, топчась на дороге, в каких-то считанных метрах от дома. - Да что ж такое, надеюсь, никто нас не видел...  
Монтгомери его не слышал. Он смотрел ему за спину, поверх головы, с ужасом понимая, как же Райли прав. Прав, говоря, что каждый его шаг может принести ему несчастья. Каждый вдох может оказаться последним. Каждый удар сердца, каждое произнесенное слово. Райли знал это. И Райли просто жил.  
\- Что?.. - О'Брайен не успел задать вопрос.  
Джон прижал его к себе, что было сил, и резко отвернул в другую сторону, нависая сверху, образуя живой кокон, в котором Райли ничего не видел, и даже дышал с трудом. Доли секунды, за которые он успевал сделать только это, которых не хватило бы даже на шаг, растянулись на целые минуты, даже часы, до момента, пока воздух не прорезал визг резины по стертому асфальту. Джон не знал, что будет, не знал, поможет ли это, и сможет ли он защитить Райли - о себе он не волновался. От удара из легких выбило весь воздух, и вдохнуть обратно никак не получалось. Он даже не кричал. Вой, скрежет металла, треск и крики остались где-то в стороне, будто он нырнул под воду, и лишь оттуда слышал, что происходит на поверхности.  
\- Джо! Джо, ты меня слышишь?!  
Если бы не это, он бы, наверное, так и остался стоять. Капот автомобиля, врезавшегося в них, словно влетел в кусок камня. Райли выпутался, выхватил палочку, направляя ее на недоумевающего маггла, чудом успевшего затормозить, чтобы не лишиться жизни.  
\- Обливейт! - прошипел О'Брайен, резко повернулся, взмахнул палочкой, и ближайший фонарь согнулся, невидимой силой выкорчевываясь из земли, от лампы полетели искры.  
И, схватив Джона за руку, снова трансгрессировал.  
Джон не видел. Джон не слышал. Джон, кажется, даже не соображал. Щит сработал превосходно, защитив их обоих, и даже позволив Монтгомери остаться на ногах, хотя сам удар Райли почувствовал. Но сколько нужно было за это заплатить? О'Брайен похлопал Джона по щекам, потянул на себя, и понял, что шагнуть тот не может.  
Крылья на глазах покрывались коркой, такой же, какой уже давно была покрыта спина. И корка росла. Один слой за другим, крепкие каменные наросты становились толще и плотнее, захватив уже и плечи, и ноги, и шею, и даже часть лица.  
\- Да очнись ты! - не выдержал Райли, отвешивая Монтгомери пощечину.  
Джон резко вдохнул, будто вынырнул, наконец, из ледяной воды. Взгляд его стал осмысленным и ясным, словно с ним вовсе ничего не происходило.  
\- Рай, ты в порядке?! - первым делом спросил он, касаясь лица стоящего перед ним Райли.  
\- Да, конечно, я в порядке, идиотина! - крикнул О'Брайен, не зная, что делать, и что чувствует сам Джон в связи с этим.  
Но Джон на его вопрос ответил достаточно быстро.  
\- А я нет...


	30. OMINOUS

Он не мог вдохнуть. Твердая корка превратилась в камень в несколько дюймов толщиной, и продолжала расти, сдавливая грудь. Джон смотрел прямо, хватая ртом воздух и с громким хрипом иногда вбирая его в себя, но этого воздуха было мало. Расползающийся щит покрыл лицо, и уже добрался до губ. Монтгомери царапал когтями шею, будто пытаясь снять удушающие его путы, но только оставлял глубокие рваные борозды на открытых участках кожи. Сорвал с лица несколько кусков камня, и на их месте остались глубокие окровавленные нарывы. Райли протянул к нему дрожащую руку, тут же отдернул, выругался, выхватил палочку. И остановился, понятия не имея, чем может помочь.  
\- Что случилось?! - Тисл, действительно, успевший ещё до их возвращения, быстрыми резкими шагами обходил Джона по кругу, руки его все равно были заняты. - Это... его?  
Райли не ответил. Мысли путались, одна сменяла другую, как кадры в старой кинопленке, но все происходило слишком быстро, чтобы сфокусироваться на чем-нибудь одном. Он ничего не знает об этой магии. Ничего не может сделать. А Джон задыхается, Джон умирает...  
Монтгомери упал на колени, ноги больше его не держали. Спина ссутулилась, окончательно сгибая его пополам, каменный кокон разрастался, из уголков рта потекло нечто вязкое и чёрное. Райли попятился.  
\- Арресто Моментум! - воскликнул он, поднимая палочку, и движения Джона замедлились, чтобы вовсе застыть вместе с осыпающейся от трения каменной крошкой, стоящими в глазах слезами и распахнутым в попытке схватить глоток воздуха ртом; и лишь дождавшись этого, Райли истошно крикнул: - Флокси!  
Эльфка появилась перед ним как всегда мгновенно, без промедлений. О'Брайен рухнул перед ней на колени, схватив за костлявые плечи.  
\- Камски! - воскликнул он. - Приведи его! Мне плевать где он, чем занят, приведи его немедленно!  
Флокси ничего не ответила, только кивнула и тут же исчезала, с хлопком растворившись в его руках. И руки обессиленно опустились.  
\- Что он сделал? Что случилось?! - Тисл прижимал к себе дочку, которую не выпускал ни на секунду, и та теперь лишь удивлённо хлопала огромными глазами, глядя на глупых нервных взрослых. Счастливая, ни капли не понимающая в происходящем.  
\- Мистер О'Брайен, очнитесь, что он сделал? - Тисл присел рядом с Райли, в прострации глядящим в пол. - Мне нужно знать!  
Тот приоткрыл рот, беззвучно шепча что-то, пытаясь выговорить хотя бы слово, но ничего не шло в голову. Что сделал Джон? Что только что случилось?  
\- Нас сбила машина, - наконец, произнёс он короткую емкую фразу.  
Мюррей в ужасе обернулся - Джон продолжал стоять на коленях, цепляясь за горло, даже капли крови, срывающиеся с подбородка, замерли в воздухе. Магия Райли была очень сильной. Но, увы, не вечной.  
\- С вами все в порядке? - спросил он, стараясь осмотреть и О'Брайена, на что тот только поднял полный яростной злобы взгляд.  
\- В порядке?! - крикнул он. - Как я, блять, по-твоему должен быть в порядке?!  
Резко вскочив, Райли широкими шагами прошёл по комнате, схватил в руки первый попавшийся предмет, которым оказались каминные часы, и, что было сил, швырнул об пол. Тисл, на всякий случай, отошёл подальше, ладонью закрывая голову Кэрри и мягко призывая её отвернуться. Следующей на очереди была тумбочка, по которой Райли просто вдарил ногой так, что та отлетела в угол. И, на найдя успокоения в разрушении, закричал, закрывая лицо ладонями.  
\- Зачем?! - глухо взвыл он. - Зачем, зачем?..  
У Тисла не было ответа на его вопрос. Ни у кого в мире не было этого ответа. Разве что у Джона, застывшего сейчас в мгновении предсмертной агонии, но вряд ли он смог бы этот ответ дать.  
А Райли ощущал себя бессильным, бесполезным, никчёмным куском дерьма, приносящим всем вокруг только боль и несчастья. Таким, каким он всегда был. Знал ведь, что нельзя рядом с ним находиться. Знал, что все, рано или поздно, закончится плохо. Знал, и все равно сделал, повел себя самоуверенно, эгоистично, глупо, а платить за его глупость, почему-то, должен не он...  
В гостиной снова раздался хлопок, и посреди комнаты появилась Флокси, крепко держащая за руку Элайджу, уже успевшего достать палочку, готовясь к худшему. Вряд ли эльфка что-то ему сказала. Просто привела, как и просили.  
\- Что здесь?.. - спросил было Камски, но договорить не успел, застыв также, как застыл Джон.  
Райли поднял покрасневшие глаза, оторвав ладони от лица. У него больше не было надежды, ему некуда было пойти. Он молчал, но и без слов было понятно - он умоляет. Кричит, не размыкая губ: "ради всего святого, Элайджа, помоги!".  
\- Мне нужен помощник, - без всяких предисловий твёрдо сказал Камски, заворачивая рукава, и обернулся. - Так, ты!  
\- Я могу помочь! - моментально вызвался Тисл, но Элайджа только махнул на него рукой.  
\- Не можешь, - отрезал он. - Уходи, сейчас. И приведи брата. Я отправлю вас домой, оставайся там, обратно ни шагу, пока я не позову. А лучше не жди меня.  
\- Но...  
\- Никаких "но"! Пошёл!  
Он буквально втолкнул Тисла в камин, и тот едва не собрал головой тяжёлую полку, успев наклониться за мгновение до этого. Кэрри, наконец, решила, что происходящее перестало ей нравиться, и захныкала у него на руках. Мюррей обнял её крепче, прижался губами к макушке и, глядя на Камски, кивнул. Элайджа швырнул в камин горсть летучего пороха.  
\- Поместье Камски!  
Следующим на очереди был Райли. Элайджа знал его хорошо, уж куда как лучше, чем Тисл. И знал, как общаться с ним в подобных ситуациях.  
\- А ну соберись! - рявкнул он, а когда О'Брайен не удосужился тут же взять себя в руки, хорошенько тряхнул и отвесил тяжёлую пощёчину. - Чем ты ему поможешь, если будешь тут хныкать, как девчонка?!  
\- А чем я ему вообще помогу?! - крикнул в ответ Райли срывающимся голосом. - Он умирает, Эл! Я это лечить не умею...  
О'Брайен уронил голову Камски на плечо, но первая волна истерики и апатии уже прошла. Да, он был в отчаянии, но в отчаянии не глухом, а умоляющем. Элайджа положил руку ему на затылок и крепко поцеловал в висок.  
\- Зато умеешь умницей быть, и делать, что я скажу, правда? - спросил он, поднимая голову Райли за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
Райли посмотрел. Дыхание его было быстрым, коротким, рваным, и также дрожали губы.  
\- Это из-за меня, - прошептал он, словно боясь, что ещё кто-нибудь услышит, а он хотел сказать об этом только Элайдже, только ему, и никому больше. - Он закрыл меня. Ничего не случилось бы...  
\- Случилось бы что-то другое, - отрезал Камски. - Давай, лучше, помоги мне. Он тебя закрыл, и?..  
\- И ему в спину въехал какой-то маггл, - прорычал О'Брайен, прекрасно зная, что никакой вины того маггла не было, но от этого не меньше хотелось свернуть ему шею. - Остальное сам видишь. В прошлый раз корка отпала сама... в основном. Но он задыхается, Эл! Он умрёт раньше, чем она...  
\- Я не дам ему умереть, - по слогам проговорил Камски, чтобы Райли уж точно услышал его и понял. - И ты не дашь.  
В тишине гостиной что-то капнуло: раз, другой, третий. Райли обернулся, капли крови срывались с лица Джона, падая на паркет. Заклятье теряло силу.  
В камине снова полыхнуло зелёное пламя, и в комнату шагнул Эллиот, растрёпанный, в съехавших набок очках, которые он никак не мог надеть ровно, запорошенный сажей и копотью. И, словно копия брата, не задал ни одного вопроса.  
\- Мы вскроем его, - тут же обернулся к нему Элайджа, кивая на Джона в знак того, чтобы Элли встал с другой стороны. - Давай, как я учил. Если не можешь распутать - рви.  
\- А мне что делать? - Райли не собирался просто стоять и смотреть, крепко сжимая палочку.  
\- Держи его, чтобы он себе горло не распорол, - вздохнул Камски. - Зашивать я пока не научился.  
О'Брайен остановился за спиной Джона, чьи пальцы очень медленно, но уже избавлялись от замораживающего заклинания, и снова впивались в кожу. Райли было больно. Больно так, будто это на его теле когти оставляли глубокие кровавые борозды. И искренне желал, чтобы так и было. Смотреть было намного, намного хуже.  
\- Райли?..  
Он поднял голову. Эллиот, стоя на коленях по левую руку от Монтгомери, смотрел на него и улыбался. Улыбался искренне, не успокаивающе, и не из приличия, которого требовали правила. Его руки дрожали от напряжения, по виску уже стекала капелька пота. Но он улыбался.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - произнёс он, и эти слова не показались Райли пустым издевательством.  
О'Брайен кивнул и поднял палочку. Элайджа рассчитал что-то, одним пристальным взглядом расчерчивая мысленную карту. Райли показалось, что на счёт три он должен прыгнуть в пропасть.  
\- Давай!  
Заклятье спало. Хрип Джона показался О'Брайену хуже крика. Все, что помогало Монтгомери сейчас - бесплотные попытки сорвать с горла и груди приросшую к ним корку, и лишать его этого было сродни тому, чтобы забрать у больного пусть и бесполезное, но единственное лекарство. Но Райли мог бы стать хорошим врачом.  
Он взмахнул палочкой, и Джона словно опрокинуло на спину какой-то неведомой силой. Руки ударились об пол, крепко прижатые к нему заклятьем. Теперь он только поворачивал голову из стороны в сторону, через силу, на сколько позволял сковавший его щит, и при каждом движении песок осыпался с его шеи.  
\- Прости, - О'Брайен боролся с желанием зажмуриться. - Прости, мой хороший...

Элайджа резким движением палочки расчертил комнату замысловатым узором, тающим в воздухе, как облачный след. Знакомое сияние вырвалось из груди Джона, зависло над ним, будто крохотное звёздное небо, спрятанное под потолком комнаты. Но там, где раньше было яркое скопление нитей, обвивающих сердце, теперь остался лишь тусклый кокон из белесой паутины, скручивающейся, липкой и вязкой, как свежая смола. Монтгомери перестал дёргаться, но продолжал хрипеть. И без того бледное лицо уже приобрело синеватый оттенок.  
Элайджа наспех сунул палочку в карман, освобождая обе руки. Распутывать эти узлы было бесполезно, тем более, паутина с каждой секундой продолжала все глубже врастать в сердце. Корка уже покрыла Джона целиком, и даже на лице оставались только нос, губы и один глаз, остекленевший, обезумевше смотрящий в потолок.  
\- Рви! - рявкнул Элайджа, и они с Эллиотом синхронно рванули паутину с двух сторон.  
Сияние стало ярче, нити натягивались и лопались со звоном, будто были не липкими, а твёрдыми и хрустальными. Джон перестал даже хрипеть, а Райли казалось, что и дышать тот перестал вовсе. Корка остановилась и дальше не наползала.  
\- Ах ты ж, чёрт! - воскликнул Эллиот, сбрасывая с себя прилипший кусок паутины, потихоньку забирающийся вверх по его локтю.  
\- Осторожно, - Элайджа едва поднял на него глаза. - Рви сильнее, оно иначе обратно срастётся...  
Подавая пример, он крепко впился пальцами в вязкую паутину и, что было силы, рванул в сторону, срывая приличный кусок, тут же растворяющийся, капающий туманом с его руки, напоминающий белесую мутную полупрозрачную плоть или выброшенную на берег медузу. Райли наблюдал за Джоном, боясь пошевелиться. Тот по-прежнему лежал без движения, лицо стало мертвенно-бледным, взгляд пустым и таким же мутным, как срываемая с него паутина. Элайджа запустил пальцы глубже в сияющее скопление нитей, надавил, дёрнул.  
Каменная корка на лице дала крупную трещину. Эллиот вскрикнул от радостного ликования.  
\- Держи здесь, давай я распу...  
Райли с трудом мог бы описать, что произошло в следующие несколько мгновений. Камень треснул, крошевом осыпаясь на пол, крупными кусками, будто удар невероятной силы расколол его, как скорлупу на яйце. Джон сделал вдох. Глубокий, хриплый, такой, что казалось - вот-вот разорвутся лёгкие. Он старался вобрать в себя как можно больше, и никак не мог остановиться. Грудь прогнулась, тело выгнулось дугой, взгляд оставался стеклянным и пустым, но зрачки сузились, как от яркого света, слепящего их. Джон раскрыл рот, и Райли готов был увидеть, как искажается его лицо, как звучит где-то внутри беззвучный крик, также, как было в прошлый раз. Но едва сумел удержать в руках палочку.  
Эллиот, оглушенный, отшатнулся назад, зажимая ладонями уши. Элайджа зажмурился и зачем-то прикрыл рукой голову. Вопль, не похожий ни на человеческий, ни на звериный, вырвался из груди Джона. Трудно было поверить, что чье-то горло вообще способно издавать подобные звуки. Это был крик, истошный, оглушающий, высокий. Он нарастал в считанные мгновения, как нарастает издалека, от горизонта, громовой раскат, и, достигнув пика смолк, оставив всем вокруг лишь звон в ушах и расколотую потухшую лампу. Райли ничего не слышал, все звуки вокруг кто-то выключил, и только сияние вокруг Джона освещало комнату. Эллиот, держась за голову, вернулся на своё место, Элайджа жестами что-то показал ему, раскрывая губы - Райли не слышал слов. Видел только, как Джон, тяжело хватая воздух, бьётся на полу, как выброшенная из реки рыба, дышит быстро, дышит тяжело, как поднимается и опускается его грудь под обрывками ткани, в которые каменный щит превратил свитер.  
И снова набирает в лёгкие воздух для повторного вопля.  
Элайджа обеими руками глубоко впился Джону в самое сердце, и Эллиот сорвал очередной клок паутины, но та уже вросла в нити и потянула их за собой, и разорвала несколько сияющих струн. Потекло, закапало на пол нечто яркое, густое, как ртуть, сияющее, и тут же растворилось, впитавшись в паркетные доски.  
Ярко сверкнула молния, и Джон снова закричал, ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз.  
Мир снова обрёл звуки, но стал прерывистым, как вырванные из контекста кадры, как отдельные, но связанные друг с другом картинки. Вспышка: Джон прогибается, кричит, захлебываясь вязкой чёрной жидкостью, вытекающей у него изо рта и заливающей пол вокруг. Снова вспышка: когти царапают доски, оставляя на них глубокие, в полдюйма, борозды. Палочка в руках Райли раскалилась докрасна, но он не разжимал пальцев, намертво вцепляясь в древко. Вспышка, крик. Один из хвостов с огромной силой ударил Эллиота по лицу, и тот отлетел в сторону, ударившись обо что-то головой, но тут же, пошатываясь, попытался подняться. Это потребовало ещё одной вспышки: Райли разглядел, как рассечен у него глаз, как стекает кровь по лицу, которую Эллиот стирает ладонью, размазывая, сплевывает покрасневшей слюной в сторону и на коленях подползает обратно, туда, где ждёт его брат, удерживая мечущегося в стороны Джона.  
Монтгомери кричал то своим голосом, срывающимся, болезненным, но своим, то тем жутким, безумным криком, разрывающим уши. Райли цеплялся за древко палочки, едва удерживаясь на ногах, будто держал Джона сам, своими руками. Осколки камней летели в стороны, разбрасываемые хлопающими по полу изломанными крыльями. Джон снова изогнулся, рванул в сторону, и Райли потянуло следом за ним.  
Ещё одна вспышка, словно молния, бьющая Джона в самое сердце. Райли зажмурился от яркого света, открыл глаза. Джона перед ним не было. Было существо, даже отдаленно на Джона не похожее. Длинное, угроватое тело, покрытое грязными перьями и свалявшейся шерстью. Длинные когти в несколько дюймов длиной расчерчивают доски, вырывая из них целые куски сухой древесины. Длинная шея изгибается назад и в сторону, и из раскрытой пасти с рядами длинных острых зубов льется кровь вперемешку с желчью. Оно занимало собой добрую часть гостиной, пара длинных хвостов с яростью лупила по всему, что попадалось им на пути, разламывая все в щепки. Широкие сильные крылья бились, будто связанные, тремя оперенными парами. Существо утробно зарычало, завыло от боли, метнулось вверх и снова вниз. Райли упал не удержавшись, и цеплялся за сжигающую ладони палочку.  
\- Джонни, пожалуйста, потерпи немного, - взмолился он, глядя, как жмурится, бьётся перед ним извивающаяся гниющая тварь. - Потерпи, все пройдет, я тебя прошу!..  
Вспышка. Джон снова лежал перед ним на полу, такой же, как раньше, бледный, окровавленный, изувеченный. Молнии били одна за другой, Элайджа тянул напряжённые нити, сопротивляющиеся разрывам, сплетающиеся с сердцем, и ему едва хватало сил отодрать их, чтобы отбросить в сторону. Каждое озарение сопровождалось тем, что Джон то снова становился чудовищем, то возвращался к своему обычному, почти человеческому облику. Словно боролся с проклятьем, а проклятье боролось с ним. Но тварь становилась с каждым рывком только сильнее, а вот Джон, кажется, слабел. Все тише становились его человеческие стоны, и все громче животные вопли, все сложнее Райли становилось держать его, не давая вырваться. Кровь застилала Эллиоту глаза, он едва мог слышать, что кричит ему брат, и лишь кивал, сжимая зубы. Глаз покраснел и превратился в темно-алый провал со светлым пятном радужки по центру. Элайджа был не лучше, Джон изловчился и уже полоснул его когтями, так, что одна рука была рассечена от локтя до кисти несколькими глубокими рваными порезами.  
Вспышка. Джон снова лежал на полу в луже собственной крови, обессилевший, хрипящий, не в силах даже кричать. Тяга осталабла, у Райли появилась секунда передышки. Глаза Монтгомери были слегка приоткрыты, он дышал медленно, с видимым усилием, вокруг глаз залегли глубокие чёрные тени. Пальцы - тонкие, слабые худые человеческие пальцы - без сил возили по полу, будто по инерции. Все лицо было мокрым, капельки холодного пота блестели на лбу. И вдруг дыхание оборвалось. Райли не видел, он чувствовал, как воздух больше не сотрясается над приоткрытыми губами, как взгляд становится даже не стеклянным, а кукольным, и кажется - заставь Джона сесть, и веки откроются сами собой, повернувшись под тяжестью груза под пластиковой оболочкой.  
\- Хватит, - прохрипел Райли, не в силах пока оторваться от этого жуткого зрелища.  
Вспышка. Палочка резанула по пальцам, обожгла раскалённой кочергой и затрещала от напряжения. Тварь рванулась вверх раз, другой, Эллиот подставил руку, защищаясь от удара огромного хвоста, и Райли, кажется, услышал среди шума и воплей хруст и вскрик, тут же утонувший в животном вое.  
\- Перестаньте, хватит! - уже во весь голос заорал О'Брайен. - Вы делаете хуже, вы его убиваете!  
Его не слышали. Элайджа вовсе не смотрел на Джона сосредоточившись только на его внутренностях. Ему почти удалось, он почти распутал этот жуткий клубок, если бы только нити не врастали друг в друга, и он бы смог, справился бы быстрее, а теперь уже нельзя просто бросить все на полпути...  
Существо взвыло, обезумев от боли, распахнуло жёлтые птичьи глаза, и Райли встретился с ним взглядом.  
Он бы и эту боль забрал себе. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет возможно, пожалуйста, он согласен!  
\- Я сказал хватит!  
Заклятье с Джона спало, а спустя секунду обоих братьев расшвыряло по разным сторонам комнаты, словно в гостиную кто-то вдруг впустил смерч. Сияние, освещающее то, что осталось от когда-то уютной маленькой комнатки, исчезло, погрузив все в темноту осенних сумерек. Райли в бешенстве сжимал палочку обожжённой до мяса ладонью.  
Элайджа, кажется, потеряв сознание от удара, застонал и с усилием приподнялся на локте, тут же едва не рухнув обратно. Эллиот с трудом дышал, отплевывая кровь, мешающую вдохнуть.  
О'Брайен подполз к Джону на коленях и зажёг кончик палочки. Монтгомери был таким же, как и обычно. Те же изломанные худые крылья, лежащие бессильными плетьми хвосты, грязные перья на руках и шее. И он дышал. Райли рассмеялся от облегчения. Джон дышал, Джон был жив! Вдыхал воздух короткими порциями, словно боролся с кашлем, дрожал, обливался потом, истекал кровью. Но он. Был. Жив!  
\- Джонни, малыш, все хорошо, - Райли склонился над ним, касаясь ладонями холодного лица, стирая кровь. - Все закончилось! Давай я помогу, маленький, давай? Ты сможешь, Джо, ты справишься!..  
Монтгомери приоткрыл глаза, уставшие, красные, но живые и осмысленные. Разомкнул губы и почти улыбнулся. У него не было сил, он не чувствовал боли, потому что сам, казалось, был ей. Бледное лицо, освещаемое крохотным огоньком на кончике палочки, вытянулось, стало в тенях таким худым и острым, что Райли стало страшно. Страшно за Джона.  
Он попытался потянуть его за собой, но Монтгомери не поддавался, не будучи в силах двигаться. Пришлось на коленях обползти его с другой стороны, чтобы поднять. Элайджа, наконец, пришёл в себя, и сквозь беспощадную головную боль смотрел на то, как Райли силится сделать хоть что-нибудь. И первым заметил, как крепко вцепились когти в исполосованные паркетные доски.  
\- Рей, - позвал он, но теперь уже Райли не слышал, не хотел ничего слышать, до тех пор, пока с Джоном все не будет хорошо.  
Монтгомери вздрогнул раз, второй. Грудь резко поднималась над полом и опускалась, билась ороговевшими позвонками. Райли снова потянул его на себя - не помогло.  
\- Родной, ну давай, постарайся, я же сам не справляюсь, - прошептал он, наклоняясь над Джоном и убирая с его лица прилипшие к нему волосы.  
\- Рей! - уже настойчивее позвал Камски.  
Джон смотрел на него, и по вискам вместе с потом стекали слёзы. Ему было больно. Он не понимал, чем заслужил это. Лицо его на мгновение снова остекленело, в распахнувшихся глазах появился страх, словно он увидел что-то там, за спиной Райли. И Райли перестал улыбаться.  
\- Уйди оттуда! - крикнул Камски, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы броситься на Райли, повалить его и вместе откатиться по полу в сторону. Изо рта Джона снова потекла черная вязкая кровь, и вопль, на этот раз его собственный, прорезал повисшую было в комнате тишину. Райли вырвался, выпутался из рук Камски. И с ужасом смотрел теперь на то, что в прошлый раз Джону удалось от него скрыть.  
Казалось, что кости под его кожей движутся, ломаются и срастаются заново. Когти вслепую разрывали все, что попадалось им на пути, будь то пол, ткань или сам Джон, расцарапывающий себя резкими порывистыми движениями. Перья вылезали наружу пучками, мокрые, скользкие, как присосавшиеся к коже пиявки. Монтгомери кричал, дёргался, бился в лихорадочном припадке непрекращающейся агонии. И из спины, в том месте, где оставались ещё ставшие шрамами рисунки, прямо из позвоночника, из изломанных рёбер, прорастали новые крылья. Райли видел, как набухли под ней краснеющие бугры, как разорвалась кожа, и тонкие кости, на глазах удлинясь, прорастали сквозь его измученное тело. Даже если бы Элайджа не держал его, сейчас он не смог бы даже пошевелиться.  
А Джон все кричал и кричал, захлебываясь слезами и желчью, срывал горло, стучал по полу прорвавшими локти костяными выростами, такими же, как на позвоночнике. И спустя мучительно долгие минуты, растянувшиеся, кажется, на целую вечность, наконец, потерял сознание.


	31. CRAWL

\- Прости.  
Райли покачал головой, не в знак того, что не простит, а просто... не стоит. Бутылка опустела уже наполовину, но легче не стало, алкоголь не помогал и не глушил сосущее чувство пустоты, отвращения и отчаяния.  
В тот вечер все закончилось. Элайджа буквально на руках отнёс домой брата, сказав, что у того найдётся свой врач, а у Райли и без этого хватит работы. Вдвоём с Долорозой, предупредительно оставшейся в другой части дома, и накладывавшей чары на аптеку, чтобы весь квартал не сбежался на вопли и бьющие в гостиной молнии, они отмыли Джона от кровь, слюны, желчи и гноя, и перенесли в спальню. Флокси восстановила то, что осталось от гостиной, словно там ничего вовсе и не происходило. Райли ни на шаг не отходил от Джона. Практически не спал, ничего толком не ел, не открывал дверей аптеки. Монтгомери бился в лихорадке. Жар был таким сильным, что его лицо обжигало. Райли то и дело смачивал холодной водой тряпку, колдовал над Джоном, вливал сквозь сжатые зубы в рот горькое зелье. Двое суток прошли для него как один долгий, тёмный день, в который он то уходил в кабинет, то возвращался, то сидел рядом с Джоном на кровати, то промывал его гноящиеся с утроенной силой раны.  
А на третьи сутки Джон очнулся.  
Нет, лучше не стало. Спал жар, восстановилось дыхание, и Монтгомери даже мог говорить, и совсем немного - улыбаться. Но сон приносил ему хоть какое-то слабое утешение, в котором он не осознавал, не чувствовал происходящего в полной мере. Теперь же, на смену сну пришла боль.  
И сейчас, когда он снова забылся, то и дело ворочаясь, когда Райли успокаивающе нашептал ему на ухо какой-то ерунды, в которой и сам уже ничего не понимал, просто нес первое, что в голову приходило. Сейчас, когда стоило моргнуть раз - Джон снова вдруг стал таким, каким должен быть, безмятежным, спокойным и абсолютно здоровым, без следа проклятья. Только теперь Райли позволил себе выйти из спальни, взять бутылку виски и опрокинуть залпом треть.  
Голова кружилась от усталости и алкоголя, но он усиленно оставался на месте, полулёжа в кресле. Элайджа, навещавший его каждый день на протяжении этого кошмара, хотя бы на несколько минут, сидел на полу перед камином, подвернув под себя одну ногу.  
\- Мне казалось, я смогу, - произнёс он, глядя в облески пламени. - Что я почти справился, что у нас все получится.  
\- Ты хотел как лучше, - оборвал его речь О'Брайен. - Сам сказал, это все равно случилось бы. Рано или поздно.  
\- Теперь у нас меньше времени.  
\- У нас его изначально не было.  
Тисл зашёл позже, и на этот раз даже без Кэрри. Райли узнал позже, Элайджа сделал брату внушение, что его лучшему другу нужна помощь. Например, няня, или здоровый сон, или адекватная компания. И теперь у Мюррея было чуть больше времени, хотя он по-прежнему то и дело твердил, что не имеет права пользоваться другими людьми в своих интересах. Камски считал, что его упрямство и тяга к самопожертвованию его когда-нибудь погубят.  
\- Это всё, что я смог найти, - Тисл протянул Райли несколько тугих свитков. - Пока ничего из этого не читал, извините...  
О'Брайен только кивнул и указал на стол в знак того, что Тисл может оставить записи там. Сегодня у него нет сил что-то читать или изучать. У него вообще ни на что нет сил, даже сигарету ему поджигал Элайджа - Райли едва не спалил себе брови зажигалкой.  
\- Как Джонатан? - спросил Мюррей с искренним беспокойством.  
\- Дрыхнет, - коротко бросил Райли. - Счастливым сном младенца.  
\- То есть, проснётся от любого шороха? - Тисл улыбнулся уголками губ.  
О'Брайен был не в настроении оценивать сегодня чужие шутки, даже если те призваны поднять его боевой дух.  
\- То есть, чистенький, гладенький, сученыш, всегда б так было, - Райли глубоко затянулся, словно и не собирался вовсе выдыхать дым.  
Тисл не сразу понял суть сказанного.  
\- На нем нет проклятья?..  
\- Да, как и каждую ночь, - вздохнул О'Брайен. - За вычетом двух последних.  
\- Почему вы раньше не говорили?!  
\- Я забыл, - честно буркнул Райли.  
Сейчас ему на все было наплевать. Думать он будет завтра. Или послезавтра. Да, у них все меньше времени, а у него все меньше сил. Он все ещё был готов умереть за Джона, даже если бы смерть была медленной и мучительной. Но отвратительно было не умирать, а не знать, поможет ли, в конце концов, все, что ты делаешь, на что тратишь последние крохи своих внутренних ресурсов. Его здоровье и нервы тоже сдавали, и тот факт, что Джону было хуже, не умалял того, что и Райли было не сахарно.  
А вот у Тисла силы были. И знал он больше, и энтузиазмом горел, как истинный юный врач, искренне желающий исцелить пациента.  
\- Это может быть важно! - воскликнул он, поворачиваясь то в одну, то в другую сторону, чтобы рассказать все сразу обоим, и Райли, и Камски. - Так происходит с некоторыми нашими пациентами. Сон снимает рамки, которые человек сознательно выстраивает вокруг себя, подсознание на время берёт верх, и...  
\- Золотце, давай покороче, - вздохнул Райли, делая ещё несколько глотков, и понимая, что они лишние, но в бутылке ещё не мало оставалось.  
\- Он удерживает проклятье на себе сам! Поэтому, когда он крепко спит, оно спадает!  
О'Брайен скосил на Тисла мутный уставший взгляд. Да, информация была важной. Но сейчас она была ему до лампочки.  
\- Сходи, уговори его этого не делать, - фыркнул он, снова закуривая.  
\- А вот это другой вопрос. Обычно такие проклятья...  
\- Маленький, давай завтра? - взмолился О'Брайен. - Я очень тебе благодарен, я понимаю, что ты хочешь, как лучше, и прямо сейчас. Но я-то хочу засунуть тебе в рот ссаную тряпку, лишь бы в тишине остаться, понимаешь? Без обид.  
Тисл замер на полуслове, закрыл рот и действительно не обиделся. Только вопросительно повернулся к Элайдже, на что тот тяжело вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Да, мы об этом поговорим, - ответил он на немой вопрос. - Но не здесь.  
На прощание наклонившись и поцеловав Райли в бледный веснушчатый лоб, он взял Тисла за руку и трансгрессировал. О'Брайен, наконец, остался в тишине. Но спустя четверть часа услышал слабый, но отчётливый стон из спальни.  
Джон искренне пытался быть сильным. Даже встал, даже с трудом, но добрел до ванны. Даже попытался что-то приготовить, храбрясь, улыбаясь и говоря, что он и не такое переживал, а это так, привычные мелочи. Но все валилось из дрожащих рук. Он не мог развернуться, разросшиеся крылья снова мешали, а рост заставлял наклонять голову, чтобы не задеть потолок, на поверку оказавшийся куда ниже восьми футов. Он снова откатился к тому моменту, когда тело его не слушалось, стало для него огромной неповоротливой клеткой. И Джон его ненавидел. С отвращением смотрел на собственные руки, на удлинившиеся ступни с такими же когтями, как на кистях. Избегал любой возможности увидеть свое отражение. Жмурился, когда Райли дотрагивался до него, даже чтобы просто промыть язвы. А чем сильнее Джон себя ненавидел, тем сильнее становилась боль, и тем быстрее и размтельнее он гнил заживо, как разлагающийся труп.  
Но и это было не всё. Если поначалу он ещё силился бродить по дому, помогать, общаться, и в целом всеми силами старался казаться живым и почти здоровым, то на смену отвращению и ознобу пришла боль. Вторая пара крыльев напоминала собой первую, но меньше. Верхние, растущие в области лопалок, соединяясь с плечами, уже стали такими огромными, что задумай Джон их расправить, и те займут полкомнаты. Те, что пониже, изломили ребра, удлинили и расширили грудную клетку, и выглядели пока парой плешивых обрубков, но все же двигались, и уже очевидно были крыльями.  
Но появилась и третья.  
Бугорки на пояснице, которым даже Райли поначалу не придал значения, стремительно увеличивались. Сначала Джон их игнорировал, только жаловался на зуд и старался лишний раз до них не дотрагиваться, чтобы не причинять себе боль ещё и этим. Но росли они быстро, став за пару дней парой симметричных крупных шишек, а ещё через трое суток - очевидными костяными выростами под натянувшейся кожей. И боль стала невыносимой.  
Она преследовала Джона постоянно. Сначала болели только сами бугры, после поясница, затем вся спина. Монтгомери слонялся по дому, лез на стены, сгибался, искал позу, в которой тянущая боль утихнет хоть на минуту. Ложился в саду на ледяную землю. Раскачивался, сидя на кровати и согнувшись пополам, баюкая себя в надежде успокоиться. Не мог есть, и блевал белесой желчью. В конце концов, полулежал, положив голову на руки, и обессиленно выл, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и так проводил долгие бесконечные часы.  
Райли стал бледнее больничной простыни. Он ничего не мог сделать, не мог уберечь, не мог помочь, не мог защитить. Как рыцарь, способный сразить целого дракона, но бессильный перед простой болезнью. Он вкалывал Джону обезболивающие, но те не помогали. Он делал ледяные успокаивающие примочки, пробовал одно зелье за другим. Он сидел рядом и подолгу гладил Джона по голове, просто в надежде, что тот хотя бы уснёт, но Джон не спал. Боль не позволяла, и он только дремал, постанывая и ворочаясь, не в силах даже лечь, чтобы не разогнуть спину или не задеть ненароком красные нарывающие бугры на пояснице. Те уже выросли настолько, что стали размером с кулак каждый, и внутри под полупрозрачной кожей Райли мог рассмотреть крохотные тонкие кости.  
И Джон не выдержал.  
\- Рай, пожалуйста, я очень тебя прошу, сделай что-нибудь! - он стоял на коленях перед кроватью, положив на неё голову, и выл, обессиленно комкая простынь под пальцами. - Что угодно, я не могу больше, я с ума сойду!  
В последние сутки он не мог даже двигаться. Переползал с одной стороны кровати на другую, обливаясь потом, искал прохладное место, но этого было недостаточно. Райли до боли сжал зубы, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Что мне сделать, маленький? Я все пробовал, - он коснулся кончиками пальцев спины Джона, и тот вздрогнул, словно его прошибло током.  
\- Выпусти их! - проскулил он. - Разрежь это! Пусть они будут, пусть растут, мне плевать, просто режь!  
Теперь уже Райли едва удержался от стона. Он уже думал об этом, но резать наживую...  
\- Я не смогу тебя усыпить, родной, их не будет, если ты уснешь, - выдохнул он.  
\- Режь так! Обездвижь, делай что угодно, просто пусть это все закончится, пожалуйста! - взвыл Джон не своим голосом. - Иначе я сам их вытащу...  
Райли не мог согласиться, но ещё больше он не мог отказать. Да, другого выхода он тоже не видел. Джон изнывал от постоянной боли, Джон не мог даже думать, бормоча бессвязные фразы, а Райли мог только менять подушку, вытирать ему салфеткой лицо и рот, пока Монтгомери обливался слюной вперемешку со слезами. Боль сводила его с ума. А важно было, чтобы он как можно дольше оставался человеком.  
Резать с помощью заклятья было нельзя, Райли мог запросто промахнуться. В ящике нашлись скальпели, старые и чертовски острые. О'Брайен велел Джону лечь и выпрямиться - это далось ему с колоссальным трудом, но он старался.  
\- Терпи, малыш, будет хуже, чем сейчас, - честно вздохнул Райли. - Сегодня не обманываю.  
Обездвиживающее заклятье сковало Джона по рукам и ногам, но от боли не избавило. Зато Райли мог не волноваться, что какой-нибудь из хвостов размозжит ему череп, как только кончик скальпеля коснется воспалённого бугра на пояснице.  
Вспотели руки, по телу под рубашкой бежали липкие мерзкие капли. Райли перекинул ногу, сел на Джона сверху, на всякий случай держа ногами оба хвоста. Монтгомери молчал.  
Это было сложнее, чем казалось. Не потому что Райли не умел, боялся напортачить или сваливал все на собственное проклятье. Сложнее было знать, что он прямо сейчас причинит Джону нестерпимую боль, сам, своими руками. Даже если это необходимо, даже во благо! Он сделал глубокий вдох, наклонился...  
Джон глухо завыл. Открыть рот и кричать он не мог, заклятье держало крепко. Райли осторожно, чтобы не повредить крохотное крыло, вел скальпелем по коже. Под руку хлынула прозрачная желтоватая жидкость, лезвие соскальзывало. Он сорвался, пришлось начинать заново, ища место, на котором остановился. Частично разрезанная кожа натянулась, как проткнутый спицей барабан, и разрывалась сама. Стоны вырывались из груди Джона короткими толчками, простыня стала мокрой от слёз.  
\- Вот так, родной, одно есть, - выдохнул Райли, когда крохотное голое крыло, состоящее из тонких косточек и белой, идеально чистой свежей кожи, прорвалось наружу и обессиленно вытянулось на обезображенной пояснице. - Ещё капельку потерпи, пожалуйста!  
Оставалось ещё одно. Джону становилось хуже, он уже знал, чего ждать, и боль только нарастала. Райли также осторожно повёл лезвием, Монтгомери заскулил несчастно, высоко, громко. Пот застилал лоб и стекал на глаза.  
Рука соскользнула. Скальпель вошёл чуть глубже и задел край второго крыла. Заклятье не выдержало.  
Боль, настолько сильная, что терпеть ее стало невозможно, пронзила каждый нерв в теле Джона, и освободила его от сковывающей заморозки. Райли едва успел вздернуть руку, полоснул лезвием по собственной щеке, и не почувствовал, только потекла кровь по подбородку. Джон заорал в полный голос, захлопали необъятные крылья. О'Брайену кое-как удалось удержать хвосты, насилу зажимаемые им коленями.  
\- Ну, мальчик мой, пожалуйста, потерпи, просто немного потерпи, - слова были успокаивающими, а тон повышенным - Райли кричал, одной рукой хватая за основание верхнее крыло, хлестнувшее его по лицу и едва не ослепившее. - Терпи!  
Он прижал Джона локтями к кровати - с нынешней разницей в их габаритах это стало совсем сложно, в Монтгомери было больше роста, а как следствие, и больше веса, и Райли на нём был всего лишь небольшим грузом. Но ему удалось зафиксироваться на нём и, прижав голову почти вплотную к его спине, снова приставить скальпель.  
\- Терпи, терпи, Джо! - рычал он сквозь зубы. - Терпи, ты сможешь!  
Джон бился и плакал, орал, хлопал крыльями, то пытался заставить себя успокоиться, сковывая мышцы, то рефлекторно вырывался. Райли вел лезвием по коже. Лишь бы не соскользнуло, лишь бы не снова...  
\- Все, хороший мой, все, ты выдержал, - выдохнул он, швыряя скальпель в сторону, пока ненароком не воткнул его себе в глаз или Джону в спину. - Ты умница, ты такой сильный мальчик, Джо, ты справился!  
Монтгомери перестал метаться и обессиленно лежал лицом вниз, втягивая воздух сорванным горлом. По простыни растеклось широкое мокрое пятно, вся спина была липкой, как и руки Райли, пахнущие гноем и серой. Но Джон не кричал. Джону не было больно  
Вернее, конечно, было, обрывки кожи по-прежнему болтались вокруг вырвавшихся наружу крыльев, но эта боль была ничем по сравнению с тем, что он испытывал раньше. Все закончилось. Все действительно закончилось.  
\- Спасибо, - прохрипел он, поворачивая голову. - Рай, ты мое сокровище, спасибо!..  
\- Это ты моё сокровище! - Райли упал рядом с ним на кровать, потянулся, и чмокнул Монтгомери в мокрый сопливый нос. - Теперь все в порядке, болеть больше не будет.  
Джон улыбнулся, сначала слабо, потом шире, и улыбка перешла в смех. Облегчённый, счастливый смех, искренний, громкий. Райли тоже заулыбался. Что бы там ни случилось, пока они здесь, все обязательно будет хорошо, и они обязательно выкарабкаются....  
Но Джон знал, что это значит. Что на его спине три пары крыльев, и они растут. Что проклятье с каждым днём захватывает его все сильнее, забирает его по кусочкам, откалывает и не оставляет ничего, что было в нём изначально. Смех стал громче, резче, истеричнее. Брови изломились болезненно и несчастно. И облегчённый хохот превратился вдруг в отчаянный плач.  
Он не справлялся. Он больше с этим не справлялся.

***

Веселый колокольчик на двери звякнул и тут же смолк, а затем табличка почему-то перевернулась на немое "Закрыто". По полу застучали несколько пар каблуков тяжёлых ботинок. Хозяин ателье, привычно находящийся в кабинете за ширмой, с улыбкой выглянул в зал, но та моментально сползла, мигом превратив его из приветливого радушного хозяина в хозяина строгого и серьезного.  
\- Что вам от меня ещё нужно? - голос его тоже был резким, острым - ателье было его домом, и он не любил, когда по дому шастает кто попало. - Не все вопросы мне задали? Так составляйте список заранее!  
\- Нет, мистер Монтгомери, - нельзя было смутить Патрицию такой мелочью, как тон чужого голоса. - Мы к вам по другому поводу. Но вопросы у нас есть. Позволите?  
Крис все ещё хмурился, но противиться было бессмысленно. Он даже не знал, о чем его хотят спросить, но заранее был уверен - он не в курсе. Кто бы ни спросил его о племяннике, Джона он не видел уже очень давно. А вот рад этому не был.  
\- Задавайте, - бросил он. - Только быстро.  
\- Разумеется, - Патриция порылась в кармане и достала оттуда небольшой клочок размером с ладонь. - Эта ткань вам знакома?  
Кристи лишь мельком взглянул на обрывок.  
\- Может быть, у меня тысячи тканей, - огрызнулся он. - Я не могу помнить их все.  
\- Но эта ткань ваша, - настойчиво повторила Браво. - Не так много ателье, работающих с магическими костюмами. Эта ткань имеет в составе шерсть демимаски, ее свойства схожи с мантиями-невидимками, она...  
\- Позволяет скрыть недостатки внешности, - закончил за нее Крис. - Да, я работал с такой пару раз. Хорошая ткань.  
\- Для кого вы шили мантию из этой ткани, мистер Монтгомери?  
Кристофер ещё раз посмотрел на обрывок, и вдруг побледнел. Браво ждала ответа на свой вопрос, держа клочок на ладони. Она точно знала, что хочет услышать. А Крис не знал.  
\- Для Джона, - наобум бросил он, примерно представляя, зачем к нему могли придти.  
\- Как давно? - настойчиво интересовалась Патриция.  
\- Пару... тройку лет назад.  
Мимо.  
\- Ваш племянник был в этой мантии в день дуэли в Атриуме, - с охотой рассказала ему Браво. - И сказал, что это ваш подарок, потому что он повредил на работе лицо, это было недавно.  
Крис внутренне обругал себя последними словами. Хотя, его враньё все равно раскрылось бы, на допросе он рассказал, что в последний раз видел Джонатана только в феврале.  
\- Ну, значит, он повредил лицо не в первый раз.  
\- Мы уже говорили с его женой...  
\- Бывшей женой.  
\- ... и убедились, что раньше с ним ничего подобного не случалось, и вообще, никогда не случалось, - Патриция аккуратно положила кусочек ткани на столешницу и разгладила пальцами. - Мистер Монтгомери, я ещё раз спрошу, вы позволите? Когда и для кого вы шили подобную мантию?  
Кристофер молчал. Он мог врать бесконечно, твердить одно и тоже, но ведь он знал ответ, и знал, что отвечать он не хочет. Пазлы сложились в его голове быстрее.  
\- А я ещё раз отвечу, я шил ее для своего племянника, - резко огрызнулся он. - И если вам больше нечего мне сказать, пожалуйста, покиньте моё ателье.  
Браво стучала короткими ногтями по столешнице. Она не любила, когда ей врали, и сама не любила врать. Она любила справедливость. Она шла к ней долго, через страдания - свои и чужие - и она ее достигала. Так или иначе.  
\- Молодые люди, пожалуйста, окажите услугу. У нас нет времени на эти проволочки.  
Крис не успел выхватить палочку, красная вспышка тут же отбросила ее в другой конец комнаты, и он остался без защиты. В ту же секунду тяжёлый стул, проехав пару метров по полу, врезался ему под колени, заставив упасть. Один из молчаливых авроров заломил руки ему за спину, а девушка, на вид, хрупкая, достала из кармана прозрачный пузырёк.  
\- Вы не можете, это незаконно! - воскликнул Крис.  
\- Я получу ордер чуть позже, вы уж меня извините, - Браво развела руками. - Некогда.  
Кристофер плотно сжал зубы. Нет, он им не позволит. Он ничего не расскажет!  
\- Простите, мистер Монтгомери, - с искренним чувством произнесла девушка высоким, нежным голосом, и вдруг неожиданно сильно и болезненно сдавила с обеих сторон его челюсть.  
Зелье не имело вкуса. Зелье не имело запаха. Зелье не оставляло следов. Они могли бы даже просто стереть ему память об этом, когда оно перестанет действовать. Жидкость отвратительно стекала по горлу, Крис жмурится, пытался снова стиснуть зубы. Может, пары капель будет недостаточно? Может, ему повезёт?!  
\- Итак, спрошу вас в третий раз, мистер Монтгомери, - Браво подошла ближе и наклонилась. - Для кого вы шили мантию из подобной ткани? Назовите мне имя этого человека.  
Он старался. Он до крови прокусил губу, надеясь, что боль отрезвит и поможет. Он сжимал челюсти, жмурился, мотал головой. Он сопротивлялся, но в этом и была прелесть Веритасерума. Ему невозможно было сопротивляться.  
\- Лир, - прошипел Кристофер сквозь скрипящие зубы. - Лир О'Брайен.  
Патриция выпрямилась и щёлкнула пальцами.  
\- Аптека! - воскликнула она. - Мне нужен ордер на обыск аптеки и на допрос с пристрастием, в нескольких экземплярах. В том числе, и на Кристофера Монтгомери.  
Его отпустили. Крис чувствовал себя мерзким, грязным, отвратительным. Было не так много мест, где мог оказаться Джон, и не так много людей, кому он мог доверять. И одним из них был сын Лира.  
\- Не трогайте их! - крикнул он, вскакивая со стула - голова закружилась и он едва успел схватиться за столешницу. - Вы не посмеете! О'Брайенов не судят!  
\- Смотря как велики их проступки, - с порога процедила Патриция. - Спасибо за содействие следствию.  
Крис опустился обратно на стул и обессиленно уронил голову на руки.


	32. PLEDGE

Впервые Камски появился на пороге аптеки не с парадного входа, а настойчиво барабаня в заднюю, кухонную дверь. Она была самой низкой в доме, и Джону пришлось изрядно наклониться, чтобы открыть ее, а заодно поинтересоваться, какого черта Элайдже от них так резко понадобилось. Но увидев этот безумный взгляд и бледное, бескровное лицо, тут же передумал.  
\- Вас нашли, - коротко, без предисловий сообщил он. - Они здесь будут в любую минуту.  
Райли оставил в аптеке Долорозу, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание перевёрнутой табличкой и закрытой дверью. Камски как мог кратко изложил суть ситуации. Джон с каждым его словом становился все безрадостнее и смурнее.  
\- Крис не сдавал вас, - уверенно произнёс Элайджа, поворачиваясь к Монтгомери. - В него просто влили сыворотку. Не делай такое лицо, Мерлина ради!  
\- Джону надо бежать, - уверенно кивнул Райли. - Сейчас же, пока есть время.  
\- Я могу трансгрессировать куда-нибудь, - предложил тот.  
\- Нельзя! - рявкнул Камски. - На доме Надзор, камин закрыт, все перемещения отслеживаются, по кварталу шатаются патрули из Сектора борьбы...  
\- То есть, нас тут заперли? - нахмурился Джон. - Прекрасно...  
Каким надёжным, стабильным местом казался этот дом, как никому даже в голову не приходило сунуться сюда, также в один момент все рухнуло, будто фундамент оказался сделанным не из камня,а из прогнивших трухлявых досок. Райли ходил взад и вперёд по кухне, вслух ругаясь последними словами, дымя и залпом глотая виски из горлышка бутылки - все это помогало ему лучше думать. Да, Джон прав, они заперты здесь. Сбежать уже не получится, а скоро тут будет Браво со своим ордером, обыском и одолженными у Аврората ребятками - своих силовиков у Сектора борьбы не было. И даже соврать у них не получится.  
\- Что ты об этом думаешь? - Монтгомери перевел на Элайджу тяжёлый взгляд. - Ты не мог сюда заявиться с пустыми руками, а-то я тебя не знаю...  
Райли также резко затормозил и обернулся. Камски постучал пальцами по столу, хлопнув по нему, напоследок, ладонью.  
\- Я знаю, что нужно сделать, - твердо произнёс он. - Вам обоим это чертовски не понравится.  
  
Выслушали его в полном молчании. Долороза заглядывала в кухню из коридора, прислушиваясь, не звякнет ли колокольчик на входной двери. Когда Элайджа закончил, тишина продлилась ещё несколько минут, прежде чем Джон первым вставил слово.  
\- Мы это сделаем, - твёрдо сказал он. - Сделаем, как он говорит, Рай, другого выхода у нас нет.  
Райли - бледный, опустошенный - молчал, бездумно комкая фартук. Да, Джон прав. И Элайджа прав. Сейчас здесь будут авроры, и всем станет не до шуток, и выбирать не приходилось. План Камски был идеален, с таким планом ничто не могло пойти не так, а если бы вдруг пошло, Элайджа бы запросто решил любые мелкие недочёты. Он и так брал на себя многое, нельзя было требовать от него большего. Но как же Райли ненавидел этот план! И Патрицию, и весь ее отдел, и ее тягу к слепой справедливости, и всех вокруг, кто не желал понимать их, даже не пытался понять! Ненавидел так сильно, что если бы насылал неудачи вместо того, чтобы самому быть неудачником, уже одним этим чувством сделал бы так, что каждому волшебнику в этом квартале на голову с неба упал кирпич.  
\- Рай, мы должны это сделать, - повторил Джон. - И у нас нет времени.  
\- Да, - кивнул, наконец, Райли. - Да, нет времени. Хорошо. Мы сделаем так.  
\- Тогда, начинать лучше сейчас, - Камски достал палочку. - Ничего лишнего, это быстро. И ненадолго.  
Обращался он к Джону, тут же кивнувшему в ответ. Ему-то вовсе не нужно было волноваться, как все пройдет, он один все пропустит.  
\- Можно? - Райли в последний момент придержал его за локоть. - Одну минуту.  
\- Время пошло, - вздохнул Камски, снова опуская палочку.  
О'Брайен вытащил Джона в коридор и прикрыл дверь. Его трясло, и неизвестно было, какая сила сейчас мешает плану сорваться из-за его проклятья. Монтгомери едва успел обернуться, как Райли, вставая на носочки, повис на его шее, притягивая к себе и утыкаясь лицом в грудь. Может, он осознавал все чуть быстрее, чуть лучше. А может, Джон специально абстрагировался от происходящего, чтобы не сойти с ума от осознания того, что они собираются делать. О чем думал Райли? Чего боялся? Что они больше никогда не встретятся, что он обнимает Джона вот так в последний раз? Монтгомери склонился над ним, словно пытался укрыть собой, спрятать ото всех под широкими оперившимися крыльями, прижал к себе, невесомо коснулся губами макушки. Он может сделать что угодно в эту секунду. Все, что захочет, и этого больше никогда не случится. Он может, наконец, поцеловать Райли, сказать ему все, что чувствует, и эта секунда канет в лету, как и все последующие, и все, что были до. Любое безрассудство сойдёт ему с рук. Но он будет знать, что сделал это. Простит ли он себя?..  
\- Мы когда-нибудь обязательно все вернём, как было! - уверенно произнёс Райли, поднимая голову - чтобы посмотреть Джону в лицо ему нужно было теперь ее запрокидывать. - Переживём это день, и снимем твоё проклятье...  
\- И я останусь с тобой, и открою пекарню, - улыбнулся ему Джон. - Ты в меня влюбишься, мы поженимся, заведем собаку. Запомни, что я тебе сейчас сказал.  
Райли снова ударился лбом в его грудь, сжимая руки и дергая перья. Как глупо с его - Джона - стороны сказать все, что он думает, сказать честно, и все равно свести все к идиотскому шутливому недоразумению, хотя, он мог бы и не говорить...  
\- У нас правда нет времени, - прохрипел Райли, кашляя в кулак, чтобы прочистить горло. - Все, пойдём. Наговорились.  
Камски нетерпеливо отстукивал ногой быстрый ритм, и тут же развёл руками, с видом: "а я вас, голубков, совсем заждался!". Райли молча прислонился к стене, даже глаза не поднимал, только все никак не мог прикурить - как назло, сдохла зажигалка.  
\- Давай, я готов! - Джон, на всякий случай, встал на открытом месте, между столешницей и крохотным холодильником. - Надеюсь, это не противно... потом расскажи, что получилось!  
\- Я тебе и так скажу, горшок ночной получится, - усмехнулся Камски. - Я специально постараюсь... да ладно, ладно, всё! Точно готов? Фера Верто!  
Джон только успел, на всякий случай, зажмуриться, и исчез. А там, где он стоял, осталась крохотная пиала, способная поместиться в ладонь. Обожжённая глина от времени потемнела, затерлась. Пиала была кем-то разбита, и заботливо склеена обратно, не без огрехов и сколов, но крепко, прочно. Камски поднял чашку, покрутил в руках и сунул в карман.  
\- Я правда надеялся на ночной горшок, - пояснил он, но Райли шутку не оценил.  
На нём лица не было. Сигарета в зубах тлела, пепел падал на фартук. Элайджа ещё с минуту потоптался рядом и вздохнул.  
\- Мне надо идти, Рей, дальше ты сам, - кивнул он. - Взрослый мальчик, справишься?  
О'Брайен поднял на него опустошенный взгляд.  
\- Я не хочу, - пробормотал он. - Мы точно не можем все как-то по-другому сделать? Никак не можем?  
Камски зарычал от негодования и крепко сжал его поникшие плечи.  
\- Нет другого выхода, при котором никто не пострадает, - твёрдо, убедительно произнёс он. - Ты готов все под нож положить, чтобы сейчас, в последнюю минуту, менять планы? Они убьют его. Увидят и убьют на месте, и ничего вернуть будет нельзя. А сейчас вернуть ещё можно.  
\- Да нельзя вернуть! - простонал О'Брайен. - Нельзя, ты понимаешь?! Что мне с того потом будет... ты расскажешь мне всё! Обещай, что расскажешь! Я с тебя Непреложный обет возьму, Камски, обещай мне! Я не останусь здесь гнить один, вы меня не бросите, ты меня не обманешь!..  
\- Если будешь зацикливаться на этом сейчас, знаешь, что будет? - строго спросил Элайджа, ничего не ответив и ничего не пообещав. - Сидя тут и ноя о том, какой ты несчастный?  
Райли не ответил.  
\- Ты все им расскажешь, - ледяным тоном резко сказал Камски. - Все, от и до. Как принёс его домой, как лечил. Какое на нём проклятье, и как его невозможно снять. Как у него росли крылья, как он не раз наносил всем увечья. Расскажешь, о чем вы говорили, что делали. Как обжимались вот сейчас там , в коридоре. Расскажешь, как его любишь. Будешь ненавидеть себя, но все до последнего слова им расскажешь, ты хочешь этого?!  
Райли по-прежнему молчал. Сигарета погасла, бумага прилипла к губам. Элайджа отпустил его плечи, расправил фартук, поправил съехавшую бабочку и круглые очки на веснушчатом лице. И, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел обратно через ту же дверь кухни, захлопнув её за собой, словно тем самым ставил в разговоре жирную беспощадную точку.  
Расскажет. Он все расскажет. Как лежал на его коленях, как грел ладони под его свитером. Долороза снова вышла в коридор, Райли вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Давай, иди сюда, сначала с тобой что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Сынок? - Роза редко звала его так, чаще по имени или каким-нибудь ласковым словом. - Мы же все сможем.  
Она не спрашивала, а утверждала. Райли вздохнул, достал палочку. Не кивнул ей в ответ.  
Он расскажет все до последнего слова. Обо всех, кто им помогал. О Тисле, искавшем записи об Обещаниях, об Эллиоте, примчавшемся по первому зову. О том, в каком кармане у Элайджи сейчас лежит расколотая пиала. Обо всей семье Камски, посвящённой сыновьями в тайну сокрытия от закона беглого преступника. Он расскажет обо всех, и всех отправит под суд.  
Райли остановился напротив зеркала. Не гремела на кухне посуда, не доносилось из приоткрытой двери спальни тихое сопение и шорохи от возни под сползающим одеялом. Не валялись на ковре опавшие перья, Флокси вычистила весь дом от присутствия Джона, словно его здесь и не было.  
Он расскажет. О шарлотке и кладбище. О том, как едва не умер, уцепившись за трансгрессировавшего вникуда Джона. Как промывал его раны и перевязывал кровоточащие шрамы на спине. Как ждал извинений, и как получил их.  
Он расскажет, расскажет, расскажет!..  
О'Брайен смотрел на свое отражение, и ненавидел его. И жалел. И снова ненавидел. Спокойствие стоит дорого, а оставлять за него невозвратный залог, почему-то, должен именно он. Какая неудача...  
Райли поднёс палочку к виску, и не стал опускать веки, глядя самому себе в глаза. Джон приходил к нему второго августа, и Райли отдал ему отцовскую мантию. Джон приходил к нему. С ним все было в порядке, нет, они почти не разговаривали. Джон приходил к нему второго августа, и Райли отдал ему старую отцовскую мантию...  
\- Обливейт.


	33. SUPINE

Дверь открылась, как всегда, без предупреждения. Райли поднял взгляд от весов и улыбнулся вежливо и радушно.  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
\- Мистер О'Брайен? - высокая худощавая женщина с тонкими, как крохотные змеи, черными косами, немедленно предъявила удостоверение. - Патриция Браво, Сектор борьбы с...  
\- А, дошли, значит, до моей аптеки? - с усмешкой перебил ее Райли. - Ну, присаживайтесь, располагайтесь, я вас уже не первую неделю жду.  
\- Ждёте? - Браво кивнула в сторону, туда, где у входа смущённо топталась крохотная волшебница в тяжёлой чёрной мантии аврора и полноватый чародей в багряном сюртуке, деловито держащий дипломат с золотистой эмблемой министерства магии.  
\- Слухами земля полнится, - хрипло рассмеялся Райли, снова возвращаясь к весам. - Думаете, я отсюда вообще не выхожу? Ещё в сентябре плакаты ваши видел.  
\- Значит, мне ничего не нужно вам объяснять, - облегчённо выдохнула Патриция, порядком уставшая от пассивно-агрессивного общения с товарищами и родственниками Монтгомери, реагировавшими на нее, в основном, негативно.  
\- Можете не объяснять, - пожал плечами О'Брайен, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от чаши, на которую по крупице высыпал мелкие, как песок, сухие яйца какого-то насекомого. - Только я вам ничем не помогу.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Браво. Очередной молчаливый свидетель, они её уже, порядком, доканали. Но Райли не хмурился и не смотрел на неё косо, только отмерил на весах ровно полторы унции крупинок, и, закрыв банку, ссыпал их с чаши в огромную тяжёлую ступку.  
\- Я ничего не знаю, рассказывать мне нечего, - пояснил он, начиная растирать хрустящие под пестиком яйца в мелкий порошок.  
\- Позвольте мне решать, - Патриция оглянулась и кивнула еще раз, в знак того, что можно не стоять у дверей, тем более, что никто даже не стал переворачивать табличку.  
\- Да спрашивайте, - Райли прекратил стучать пестиком и внимательно изучил консистенцию порошка. - Я против разве?  
\- Когда вы в последний раз видели Джонатана Монтгомери? - волшебник с дипломатом поднял на них взгляд, внимательно слушая каждое слово.  
\- В августе, - тут же ответил О'Брайен. - Кажется, в начале? Точно не помню. А, второго! Точно, второго августа, у меня был большой заказ от "Рихтера" на корни тентакулы.  
\- При каких обстоятельствах?  
\- Он интересовался одной мантией моего отца, - Райли отложил работу и оперся на стойку. - Я отдал ее. Больше мы не виделись.  
Судя по тому, в какую сторону смотрел О'Брайен, его намного больше интересовал не факт допроса, а девчонка в мантии аврора. Та на него не смотрела, и Райли это расстраивало. Девчонка-то симпатичная.  
\- У нас есть ордер на обыск вашего дома, - на всякий случай предупредила Патриция, но Райли только передернул плечами, мол, обыскивайте, хоть до посинения. - И еще вопрос. Вы согласны повторить то же самое под Веритасерумом?  
\- А у вас есть?! - глаза аптекаря загорелись шальным огоньком.  
Мало кто сумел что-то сообразить, палочка скользнула в его руку раньше. Девчонка охнула, пузырек выскользнул из ее кармана и, проплыв по воздуху, тут же оказался в цепких пальцах О'Брайена. Тот посмотрел бутылочку на просвет, потряс и восхищенно вздохнул.  
\- Всегда мечтал, что мне на эту штуку дадут государственный заказ, - разочарованно протянул он. - У вас, говорят, ее скоро на постоянной основе введут в следственный процесс? Пока ничего об этом не слышно?  
Аврорша смотрела на него исподлобья с недоверием и обидой. Райли снова перевел на нее взгляд и подмигнул. Та слегка покраснела и отвернулась, сдерживая улыбку.  
\- Да, был предложен такой законопроект, - кивнула Патриция. - Откуда вы знаете?  
\- А у меня связи в Аврорате...  
Как будто они сговорились заранее, дверь приоткрылась, и Камски с любопытством заглянул в аптеку.  
\- Я опоздал? - поинтересовался он, так и зависнув между улицей, порогом и торговым залом.  
\- Да, эти связи, - Райли щелкнул пальцами. - Тоже допрашивать меня пришел, чудовище?  
\- Больно надо, чего ты мне еще сам не рассказал? - фыркнул Элайджа, вошел и, наконец, перевернул злосчастную табличку. - Вы продолжайте, продолжайте, я не помешаю.  
\- Вас, кажется, не звали, - процедила сквозь зубы Патриция.  
\- Да! Сами пошли допрашивать О'Брайена, и не позвали меня! - Элайджа буквально упал во всеми любимое кресло, чем очень расстроил волшебника с дипломатом, тот как раз нацелился туда предвкушающим взглядом.  
Райли зубами откупорил тугую крышку пузырька, осушив его одним глотком, немного подождал и поморщился.  
\- Не должно быть кислого привкуса в конце, - недовольно сообщил он. - Смените поставщика!  
\- Непременно рассмотрим вашу кандидатуру, - кивнула Браво. - Итак, пара вопросов... мистер Нейтан, составьте протокол. Мистер О'Брайен, у вас в доме есть более подходящее место?  
Допрос длился не долго. Райли даже не стал снимать фартук, непринужденно и открыто отвечая на все вопросы, которые задавала Патриция. Девушка из Аврората, тем временем, осматривала дом, пока Камски просто слонялся за ней следом, комментируя ее действия, чем вызывал только неодобрительное посапывание.  
\- Простите нас за беспокойство, - в конце концов, вздохнула Браво, когда все вернулись обратно в зал. - Советую вам не открываться сегодня больше, мало ли, что...  
\- Ага, а-то расскажешь какому-нибудь педанту, что добавляешь помет летучих мышей в его мазь для пяток, - фыркнул Камски.  
Райли раскрыл было рот, но тут же его закрыл. Кажется, и по этому поводу ему было что рассказать под Сывороткой.  
\- Что сделаете, когда найдете его? - спросил он из любопытства.  
\- Пусть Визенгамот решает, - пожала плечами Патриция. - Моя работа только найти. А дальше суд, скорее всего, тюрьма...  
\- Ага, или казнь, - Элайджа, кажется, находился здесь исключительно для того, чтобы выводить Браво из себя.  
О'Брайен изменился в лице, все быстрее и быстрее постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Видимо, никак не мог осознать борящиеся в нем эмоции.  
\- Значит, заслужил, - наконец, решил он, дергая завязки фартука, который на сегодня бы ему уже не понадобился.  
Браво его, на удивление, не поддержала. Пробежалась взглядом по составленному коллегой протоколу, она кивнула, вернув бумаги обратно в дипломат. Задумчиво сунула руки в глубокие карманы.  
\- Один мой друг тоже использовал запрещенную магию, но все обошлось. На сколько могло, - в последних ее словах мелькнуло нечто, сделавшее вдруг суровую служительницу закона тем простым живым человеком, которым она была, но тут же исчезло, и все стало таким же непроницаемым, как прежде. - Вы чересчур категоричны, мистер О'Брайен, ваш друг тоже не заслуживает казни.  
Элайджа снова презрительно фыркнул. Райли поджал губы.  
\- Он не мой друг, - резко ответил он. - А чего он заслуживает, вы сами сказали, пусть решает Визенгамот.  
\- А что бы решили вы?  
Вряд ли Браво издевалась, скорее всего, просто забыла, что Райли все еще находился под действием Сыворотки, и не мог ей не ответить. Вопрос оказался сложным, О'Брайен ответил на него не сразу.  
\- А мне плевать. Делайте с ним, что хотите, только ко мне не приходите больше. Я и так потерял сегодня треть выручки за день, моя аптека маленькая, для меня это критично.  
\- Тогда, еще раз, извините, - Патриция кивнула на прощание. - Надеюсь, мы вас больше не побеспокоим. Камски?  
\- Я остаюсь, - Элайджа глянул на часы и хлопнул в ладоши, потирая их. - Если не выгонят, разумеется.  
Райли, хмурый и погрустневший за последнюю часть разговора, снова улыбнулся.  
\- Только если будешь хорошо себя вести!  
  
Камски остался. Вечер обещал быть долгим, тем более, что Райли можно было напропалую задавать любые, даже самые идиотские вопросы, на которые он просто не мог не ответить. Даже Долороза этим пользовалась. Они на пару задымляли тесную гостиную, пока Райли в третий раз жаловался на упавшие к ноябрю выручки и большую смертность урожая мандрагор в этом году.  
\- Слушай, а если бы, - Элайджа заглянул в опустевшую бутылку бренди и поморщился от досады. - Если бы Джону реально была нужна помощь, ты бы его сейчас послал?  
\- И ты туда же! - воскликнул О'Брайен. - Будем честными, ему не нужна моя помощь. Ему вообще не нужна ничья помощь. Хренов индивидуалист. Не удивлюсь, если он сейчас где-нибудь на материке, и совершенно не парится о том, что тут вообще происходит.  
\- Нет, а ты предположи, - Камски откинулся на спинку кресла, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу. - Мне интересно. Рей, я тебя столько лет воспитывал, мне надо знать, что ты за ним не сорвешься, если он просто замаячит где-нибудь на горзонте.  
О'Брайен нахмурился и посмотрел на товарища со смесью недоверия и обиды. Да за кого он его держит, в конце концов!  
\- Предполагаю: пошел он к чертям, - огрызнулся он. - Пусть маячит, мне какое до него дело? Его тут нет, а жизнь он мне все равно портит. Класс.  
\- Значит, не действует больше Сыворотка?  
Райли не сразу понял вопрос, а когда понял, снова глянул на Камски исподлобья, хмуро и холодно.  
\- Вообще не смешно, ты в курсе?  
\- Да, пошутили, и хватит, - вздохнул Элайджа и повернул голову к приоткрытой двери гостиной. - Рози! Иди сюда, пожалуйста!  
Долороза, уже собиравшаяся спать, нехотя дошла до комнаты и встала в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Ее под Веритасерумом не допрашивали, но голова болела не меньше. Она терпеть не могла, когда в ее доме ошивались посторонние, которых она туда не приглашала. Элайджа в их число, разумеется, не входил, но и настроение ее уже было далеко ниже нормы.  
\- Я с вами обоими должен серьезно поговорить, - вздохнул Камски, достав из кармана глиняную пиалу, и поставив ее на середину невысокого столика.  
\- О том, что ты разбил чашку? - усмехнулся Райли, протягивая руку, чтобы получше рассмотреть замысловатую посудку.  
\- Нет!  
О'Брайен вздрогнул и отдернул руку. Флокси, весь день молчавшая, словно и ее разочаровал и разозлил визит авроров, остановилась между молодым хозяином и столом, появивишись там так быстро и незаметно, что Райли даже моргнуть не успел.  
\- Вы не простить себя, если она разбиться, - пролепетала эльфка и, пристыженно повесив уши, обернулась к Камски, но тот лишь кивнул в знак того, что все в порядке.  
\- Да ладно, не трогаю, - пробурчал Райли и, на всякий случай, отодвинулся подальше. - А чего случилось?  
Долороза тоже смотрела на Камски с немым вопросом. Элайджа покрутил в руках палочку, но передумал, и на время убрал обратно. Флокси, не решаясь вставить слово, растворилась в воздухе, предпочитая наблюдать за происходящим откуда-нибудь со стороны. Камски дождался момента, когда всеобщее внимание будет полностью приковано к нему. Но даже сейчас ему, казалось, с трудом давалась необходимость этого разговора.  
\- В общем, - начал он, не отрывая взгляд от пиалы, по которой медленно, на протяжении всех этих долгих часов тяжелого бесконечного дня, ползла новая тонкая трещина. - Ты сегодня стер себе память.  
Райли подождал продолжения фразы. Потянулся к пачке, закурил. Снова подождал.  
\- Я все жду, когда ты еще что-нибудь скажешь, - произнес он, пытаясь убрать с лица волосы, но с досадой вспоминая, что убирать нечего. - Звучит, как херня, в которую я не верю, потому что ты гребанный любитель меня развести.  
\- Я гребанный человек, пообещавший тебе, что я расскажу тебе все до, мать его, последнего слова, и не собираюсь терпеть от тебя же твое сраное недоверие! - резко прорычал Камски. - Я в душе не ебу, на каком блюдечке тебе это все подать, я уже башку себе за вечер сломал! Так что молчи и слушай меня!  
Райли опешил, уголек сигареты упал на рубашку, прожигая в ней дыру, как обычно случалось у Лира. И таким же отработанным движением он стряхнул его, и вернул все, как было, и потянулся к зажигалке. И щелкнул впустую раз, другой.  
\- И что я стер?.. - спросил он, доставая сигарету изо рта, облизывая губы, на которых остался саднящий привкус металла и табака, а на бумаге - крохотное красное пятно.  
Элайджа снова достал палочку, будто решаясь на что-то. Сказать или сделать? Сделать или сказать? Нет, все-таки сказать.  
\- Джона.


	34. INSPIRATION

Тонкая струйка дыма от сигареты поднималась к самому потолку, и казалось даже, что проходит сквозь него, растворяясь где-то в небе. Роза вошла, наконец, в комнату, и опустилась на софу рядом с сыном. Элайджа был благодарен ей за молчание, но и за какие-нибудь слова поддержки был бы благодарен не меньше. Райли, очевидно, все еще ему не верил.  
\- Хочешь сказать, - на всякий случай, переспросил он. - Что я подверг опасности свою семью, скрывая беглого преступника? А потом стер себе память, чтобы его не сдать? Я все правильно понял?  
Камски на некорое время задумался.  
\- Если грубо, то, думаю, да, - кивнул он. - Абсолютно верно.  
\- Тогда я выбираю ничего и дальше не помнить, - заявил О'Брайен, скрещивая руки на груди в закрывающемся жесте.  
Элайджа не стал спорить. Долгий пристальный взгляд оказался действеннее. Райли был оплотом здравого смысла, и сейчас, разумеется, был по-своему прав. Но столь же сильно в нем было и любопытство. А теперь, чтобы не думать о словах Камски, ему бы пришлось повторно применить на себя забвение.  
\- Ну, чего ты на меня так пялишься? - буркнул он. - Кому здесь нужны проблемы с законом? И ты хорош, ничего не скажешь, ты аврор, вообще-то...  
\- Рей, он проклят, - вздохнул Элайджа, понимая, что без этого они будут растягивать эту тему на всю ночь.  
\- Со всеми случается, - фыркнул Райли.  
\- Он проклят, и он умирает.  
На сей раз молчание затянулось. Долороза нервно комкала юбку, ее происходящее явно проняло сильнее. Да и Райли проняло, разумеется, до какой-то степени. Иначе стал бы он, кусая губы, выдергивать из пачки очередную сигарету?  
\- Мой ответ "нет", - в конце концов, заключил он, и даже Роза удивленно воскликнула, резко оборачиваясь к нему - все ожидали иного.  
\- Ты меня как-то не так понял, или что? - процедил Камски.  
\- А что ты мне предлагаешь сделать?! - повышающимся по мере откровений тоном поинтересовался О'Брайен. - Устроить хоспис? Я свое-то проклятье снять не могу, куда мне еще до чужого...  
\- Утром тебя это не волновало.  
\- Значит, утром я был другим человеком! - воскликнул Райли. - Я сказал, нет! Мы не будем в это ввязываться, я обеспечиваю безопасность этого дома, и я выбираю ничего не знать. Он может сам решать свои проблемы, и в помощи он никогда не нуждался, не нуждается и сейчас.  
Элайджа продолжал крутить в руках палочку, но теперь убрал ее, потянувшись к пиале. Трещина прошила внешнюю стенку от основания до самого края, расширяясь с каждой минутой. Глина нагрелась и как будто слегка вибрировала. Райли снова щелкал зажигалкой, царапал пальцы о кремень, резко поднялся с места и начал бродить по комнате, цедя ругательства сквозь зубы.  
\- То есть, не станешь помогать? Плевать, что ты там забыл, я тебя правильно понял? - переспросил Камски ледяным тоном, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего. - И Джона ты посылаешь нахер?  
\- Можешь ему это даже передать, если вы там с ним где-то видитесь, - бросил О'Брайен, с негодующим шипением вырывая изо рта сигарету и засовывая ее обратно в пачку.  
\- Зачем? - усмехнулся Элайджа, едва удерживая раскалившуюся до невозможности пиалу. - Сам ему скажи.  
Райли как раз успел поднять глаза в момент, когда Камски швырнул ему чашку, по дуге преодолевшую в воздухе полкомнаты. О'Брайен рефлекторно вытянул руку, успев ухватить ее в полете, но тут же охнул от боли и разжал пальцы. Пиала полетела на пол, беззащитная перед ударом. Трещина расколола стенку, и обожженная глина разлетелась осколками, не успев даже упасть.  
Долороза вскрикнула от неожиданности. Камски даже не поднялся, продолжая наблюдать за происходящим из своего кресла, как коршун за добычей. Райли шагнул назад и натолкнулся спиной на край стола, с которого тут же что-то упало и, разумеется, с грохотом разбилось. Воздух наполнился запахом стоячей воды, озона и серы, на пол посыпались грязные желто-серые перья. У Джона закружилась голова, и, не удержавшись, он рухнул на колени и закашлялся.  
Рука О'Брайена остановилась, прижимаясь ладонью к карману, где лежала палочка. Монтгомери дышал глубоко, но хрипло, словно ему в легкие налили воды. Но первые секунды страха и отвращения прошли, и Райли сделал крохотный, едва заметный шаг навстречу.  
\- Джо?..  
\- Не подходи! - рявкнул Джон и тут же снова закашлялся - огромные, метра три в размахе, крылья закрыли его почти целиком, а на спине под ними дрожала вторая пара таких же. - И отвернись...  
Камски, наблюдая за всем этим, мерзко ухмылялся. Казалось, что то ли страдания Джона, то ли замешательство и смятение Райли, то ли все сразу, доставляло ему какое-то извращенное удовольствие.  
\- Ну так что, повторишь? - поинтересовался он у О'Брайена, но ответил, на удивление, не он.  
\- Не надо повторять, - прохрипел Монтгомери, борясь с очередным приступом кашля и глотая скользкие кровяные сгустки, вырывающиеся из груди. - Это слабое заклятье, и оно быстро спадает. Последнюю пару часов я вас хорошо слышал.  
Райли в бешенстве поднял на Камски испепеляющий взгляд.  
\- Ты знал?! - прошипел он.  
\- А тебе-то какая разница, знал я или нет? - тем же тоном ответил ему Элайджа. - Ты же не хочешь в это ввязываться, вот и повтори.  
\- Я сказал, не надо ничего повторять! - крикнул Джон, с усилием удерживаясь прямо, тяжелые крылья тянули к полу, дрожали от напряжения. - Фло, где моя палочка?  
Райли, словно мечась между двумя огнями, снова шагнул вперед.  
\- Джо, я не...  
\- На доме все еще Надзор? - перебил его Монтгомери.  
\- Пока да, - кивнул Камски, изучая лунки собственных ногтей, словно не он заварил сейчас всю эту кашу вокруг.  
\- Тогда я... - Джон подавился приступом кашля, зашипел от боли. - Сделаю портал. Надеюсь, что-нибудь ненужное найдется.  
Флокси уже стояла возле дрожащего сгустка перьев и гноя, отодвигая край крыла, чтобы подать Джону его палочку. Райли с ужасом смотрел, как рука - темно-серая, когтистая, длиннопалая, покрытая отслаивающейся шечуей - буквально вырвала у эльфки темное древко. В одно порывистое короткое движение Монтгомери, не поднимаясь на ноги, бросился к двери, только хлестнули по лицу перья, заставив отвернуться, а в следующую секунду в гостиной остались только три человека и один домовой эльф. Скрипнули старые половицы, хлопнула дальняя дверь в конце коридора.  
\- Ты не сказал?! - Райли немедленно накинулся на Камски, как на главного виновника происходящего.  
\- Я? Я тебе все сказал прямым текстом, - Элайджа держался непринужденно, будто для него подобные сцены были чем-то обыденным и не вызывали эмоций. - Джон проклят и умирает. Что я не сказал?  
\- Что он здесь! - воскликнул О'Брайен, и снова принялся бродить по комнате, то и дело запуская пальцы в волосы - были бы длинные, он бы сейчас, наверное, целый клок из себя вырвал.  
\- А это бы что-то изменило? Или ты бы сразу раскаялся, взялся ему помогать, - с мечтательным видом перечислил Камски и, вздохнув, поднялся на ноги. - Что-то я засиделся, мне Инди голову откусит, если не вернусь до полуночи. Сами разберетесь, я надеюсь?  
Райли не ответил. Дрожашие руки снова пытались поджечь сигарету, но та едва держалась в губах, а в зажигалке окончательно закончился бензин. Элайджа понаблюдал за этим некоторое время, достал палочку и зажег ее кончик, поднося к лицу О'Брайена.  
\- Знаешь, у меня по этому поводу даже какой-то душевный подъем! - честно признался он. - Такое воодушевление... мы все топчемся на одном месте, вы топчетесь на одном месте. А ты врун, Рей. Может, это хоть куда-то всех подтолкнет.  
\- Ты гребанный садист, - процедил Райли, затягиваясь так резко и глубоко, что фильтр нагрелся, стал мягким и горьким. - Что мне делать? Скажи, мать твою, что мне делать сейчас? Я не знаю...  
\- Иди к нему, - кивнул Элайджа. - Говори, что хочешь, но утром он все еще должен быть здесь. И завтра, и послезавтра, и до тех пор, пока мы не снимем с него эту дрянь.  
\- Чтобы он снова ушел после этого? - прошипел О'Брайен.  
\- А это уж как вы с ним договоритесь, - пожал плечами Камски, и потянулся к чашке с летучим порохом. - Еще раз.  
Полыхнуло знакомое изумрудное пламя, и Элайджа исчез, оставив Райли наедине с попытками осознать, что, в конце концов, означали его последние слова.  
  
Палочка, как назло, отказывалась слушаться. Джон бился над консервной банкой, сидя перед ней на коленях, но ровным счетом ничего не выходило. То ли он окончательно переставал быть человеком, то ли совершенно не желал никуда уходить, и сам же не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Он уже забыл, какой маленькой была эта дальняя комната, в которой он проводил буквально несколько месяцев назад целые дни, а теперь даже не мог закрыть за собой дверь, и хвосты так и тянулись в коридор. Натужный кашель, оставляющий во рту мерзкий привкус влаги и крови, перемежался со всхлипами, которые Монтгомери усиленно подавлял, но все равно срывался и то и дело шмыгал носом.  
Он ведь знал, что так будет. Он знал, и все равно сказал, что они должны так сделать. Он так хотел уберечь Райли, и вот, уберег. Может, в глубине души надеялся, что все обойдется, что тот его вспомнит, но надежда - глупое бесполезное чувство. Ничего Рай не вспомнит. Ничегошеньки. Все рухнуло в его руках, рассыпалось пылью, так, что теперь не склеить.  
Дверь, скрипнув, приоткрылась шире. Джон сжался в комок, закрываясь крылом от тусклого света из коридора.  
\- Уйди, пожалуйста, ты мне мешаешь, - произнес он как можно тверже, но голос дрожал, выдавая его с головой.  
Разумеется, Райли не уходил. Переступив через хвост, неподвижной плетью пересекающий комнату, он кое-как, по стеночке, пробрался ближе и опустился на самый край кровати. Джона распирали злость и обида. Это ведь Камски сейчас с ним поговорил. Уболтал, наверное, на то, чтобы тот извинился, уговорил Джона никуда не уходить. Вот только сам Райли ничего этого не хотел. Он хотел спокойствия. Он хотел безопасности, хотел, чтобы с его домом все было в порядке, чтобы дни так и текли один за другим, тихо и беззаботно, как течение реки. А Джон был в этой реке чертовым водопадом.  
\- Не надо извиняться, если ты сюда за этим пришел, - Монтгомери даже не дал Райли вставить слово. - Ты был прав, у тебя полно своих проблем. И так слишком долго со мной возился, а все равно бестолку. Хватит, наигрались.  
О'Брайен нервно заламывал пальцы. Хотелось курить и курить, но сигареты он оставил в гостиной, да и зажигалка эта... нечем теперь занять руки.  
\- Ты меня каждым моим словом будешь бить теперь, да? - поинтересовался он, беззлобно, но оттого не менее болезненно.  
Джон еще сильнее сжался над злосчастной банкой.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он. - И вообще, прости... я говорил, что сожалею, ты не помнишь, но... черт, я, наверное, не до конца был искренним. Не знал, каково тебе тогда было, когда я все это говорил, а теперь знаю, и правда, прости меня, это так...  
Его душили слезы. Пожалуй, Джон хотел уйти не потому что, по его мнению, причинял Райли большие проблемы, а потому что просто хотел сбежать. Исчезнуть. Чтобы его не видели, не трогали, чтобы и самому ничего больше никогда не слышать. В доме спрятаться было невозможно, все равно рано или поздно найдут и вытащат. Хотелось сбежать дальше, еще дальше, куда угодно. Лишь бы Райли не мог вот так же придти туда, и сесть рядом, и так отвратительно молчать.  
\- Я не злюсь, - выдохнул О'Брайен.  
\- Зачем врать?! - сорвавшимся, чужим голосом, воскликнул Джон. - С самого начала, зачем ты врал? Говорил, что тебе не трудно, что это не доставляет тебе проблем, я ведь спрашивал тебя!  
\- Джо, я... - Райли никак не мог подобрать нужных слов, а Монтгомери перебивал его, кашляя, и пряча за этим кашлем стоящий в горле комок.  
\- Что? Что тебе нужно, Рай?!  
\- Я сам не знаю, что мне нужно! - почти крикнул О'Брайен. - Просто... останься.[1]  
Джону казалось, что здесь, сейчас, ему даже больнее, чем в дни, когда росли крылья. Больнее, чем выворачиваться наизнанку, блевать желчью, расцарапывать себе горло. Тогда с ним рядом был Райли. А сейчас Райли с ним рядом не было. Он не сразу заметил, как кончики чужих пальцев осторожно касаются крыла, и отшатнулся, ударившись о стену.  
\- Хельги ради, не трогай! - крикнул он в ужасе.  
О'Брайен тут же отдернул руку, даже отодвинулся. Джон подавил очередной приступ рвущихся наружу рыданий.  
\- Я думал, - тихо произнес Рай. - Что если откажусь, твердо, прямо сейчас, то ты выкарабкаешься сам. И совесть не будет меня мучать. Я не вернусь к этому снова, и... да твою мать, себя то я зачем обманываю?!  
Монтгомери было слишком трудно сосредоточиться. Кашель душил его, разрывая больное горло. Он согнулся так, что почти касался лбом пола. Крылья, те самые, крохотные крылья на пояснице, росли, и он чувствовал это прямо сейчас. Росли и забирали у него все, что в нем оставалось человеческого. Его магию, разум, память, любовь. И оставляли взамен этого липкий страх, цепкими холодными пальцами вцепляющийся в горло.  
\- Джо, что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался?..  
Голос Райли казался далеким, тихим. Будто О'Брайен не сидел совсем рядом, а отдалялся с каждой секундой, уходил куда-то, и вот-вот исчезнет из виду. Джон тихо плакал, согнувшись, спрятавшись в коконе из липких грязных перьев.  
\- Верни все как было, - проскулил он. - Я так хочу его обратно... верни его!  
\- Кого вернуть, Джонни?  
\- Верни мне моего Райли!  
Слезы текли и больше не останавливались. Джона тошнило, он прижимал ладони к лицу и раскачивался из стороны в сторону, баюкая себя в своей шершавой пернатой колыбели. Боль в пояснице смешивалась с обжигающей болью в груди, на куски разрывающей сердце.  
Но пока он скулил, знакомые руки раздвинули перья, и дрожащие пальцы дотронулись до сгорбленной спины. И сквозь запах серы и соленые слезы во рту Джон услышал, как запахло прелыми яблоками, как из осенней дождевой бочки, или от корешка старой книги. Райли приподнял крыло, наощупь обнимая его, также, стоя на коленях и сгибаясь рядом. И боль отступала.  
\- Я здесь, - произнес он. - Я тот же, просто... я все забыл. Но это все еще я. Не надо никого возвращать, Джо, я же уже рядом.  
Все также хотелось сбежать. Но в то же время, Монтгомери отчаянно цеплялся за его ладонь - такую маленькую ладонь, несмело дотрагивающуюся до его ледяных пальцев. Сухую и горячую, пахнущую горьким табаком, и пряными травами, и сладкими яблоками. С жесткими мозолями и стертой кожей. Джон хотел сбежать, но эта ладонь держала, и оставалось только плакать, и плакать, и плакать. И прижимать к себе его руку. И продолжать звать его, даже зная, что он не придет.


	35. GLOW

Райли постоянно преследовало чувство отвратительного дежавю.  
Джон все же остался, и о причинах они не разговаривали, но О'Брайен был уверен - тому просто некуда было больше пойти. Флокси стала нервной и неразговорчивой, и причина, опять же, крылась в том, что она знала и помнила больше остальных, ей-то память никто стирать не собирался. Она постоянно ходила за Джоном, интересуясь, все ли в порядке, и ничего ли не нужно молодому графу, но тот лишь качал головой, и все шло по кругу, раз за разом, до тошноты.  
Монтгомери все ещё прятался. Не так чтобы совсем уж не выходить из комнаты или захлопывать дверь прямо перед чужим носом, но Райли уже несколько дней не мог его толком рассмотреть. Только фрагменты. Крылья, то ли грязно-коричневые, то ли вовсе чёрные, не понять под слоем липкого воска, налипающего мгновенно на каждое перо, стоило ему только вылезти в пучке вместе с остальными. Три пары таких крыльев. Гниющие язвы. Дрожащие изломанные руки. Согнутая спина и ряд костяных выростов вдоль позвонков. И самих позвонков, кажется, больше, чем должно быть у человека.  
Элайджа пришёл на следующий же день и, убедившись, что все относительно обошлось, потратил несколько часов, чтобы в подробностях снова ввести Райли и Долорозу в курс дела. Разумеется, все это было лишь сухими фактами. Даже если Камски старался передать некоторые вещи разве что не в картинках.  
Райли ничего не чувствовал. Это и бесило, и тревожило, и вызывало злое чувство вины, как будто он должен был чувствовать, обязан! Но не чувствовал. Он принёс окровавленного Джона к себе домой, лечил его, помогал восстановиться после первых этапов превращения? Окей, пусть так. Они провели три месяца в одном доме? Хорошо, он просто с этим согласится. Не станет спорить. Им лучше знать. Может, Камски тоже в глубине души надеялся, что если он сможет передать это достаточно ярко, Райли хоть что-то да вспомнит, всколыхнет на задворках памяти стёртые фрагменты, и один потянет за собой другой, третий, и так все, что он вытащил из своей головы. Но О'Брайен был хорошим волшебником, и ничего не вспоминал. Нечего было. Он не просто затер воспоминания, не запорошил их другими, он убрал их. Убрал полностью, и Джона в его жизни теперь не существовало. Все вернулось к началу, но теперь было даже хуже, намного хуже.  
Терпимее всех, на удивление, оказался сам Джон. Пережив первую волну отчаянной паники, он, видимо, дал себе слово, что эта же волна станет и последней, и ничем Райли не донимал. Правда, и контактировал с ним мало и неохотно. О'Брайен никак исправить ситуацию не мог, теряясь и совершенно не зная, о чем ему теперь с Джоном разговаривать. Монтгомери то поддерживал беседу, смеялся (чересчур громко) и шутил (чересчур язвительно), то резко отвечал, что на эту тему они уже разговаривали, и ему больше не интересно. Настроение его скакало от восхитительно приподнятого, до меланхолично молчаливого и даже озлобленного, и Райли подозревал, что зависело оно, в основном, от физического состояния. Джон мог весь день не выходить из крохотной комнатушки, и все, что О'Брайен слышал, проходя мимо, это редкие тихие стоны, усиленно заглушаемые подушкой. Но от помощи Джон наотрез отказывался, говоря, что здесь помочь уже ничем нельзя, а обезболивающие его тело прекратило воспринимать ещё несколько недель назад.  
И пусть Райли ничего не чувствовал, слушать эти стоны было невыносимо, до тошноты больно.  
Его преследовало непрекращающееся чувство потери чего-то важного. Поначалу тихий шелест перьев и тяжёлая шаркающая поступь в коридоре пугали своей непривычной неожиданностью, а после стали вызывать это мерзкое ощущение. Как от потери в детстве самой любимой игрушки, когда кажется, что все в мире уже не важно, и ни одна вещь не сможет заменить тебе ту крохотную, дешёвую, грязную, но такую любимую вещицу. Но Райли не знал, что было потеряно, и понятия не имел, где ему это искать. Чего-то не хватало. Запаха? Вкуса? Звуков? Ему просто было пусто. Пусто там, в груди, под сердцем, между рёбрами, и пустота разъедала в нём дыру, небольшую и почти безболезненную, но такую холодную, что страшно было дотрагиваться до своего же сердца.  
  
И он взялся за проклятье. Взялся практически заново, с нуля, имея на руках только рассказы Элайджи и Тисла, редкие реплики Джона на этот счёт, и бесконечные свитки, исписанные чужим мелким почерком, чернильными кляксами. Монтгомери смотрел на него с какой-то болезненной опустошенной яростью, когда Райли за обедом, вслепую пытаясь донести ложку до рта, вчитывался в эти сокращения и загадочные двоякие формулировки, вроде "потерянная птица рождает Гарпию, хранящую, согласно поверьям, грешные души в царстве Мертвых". О'Брайену удавалось иногда поймать его взгляд, но лишь на мгновение - Джон тут же отворачивался и смотрел куда угодно, снова пряча лицо в тени. Райли злился. На себя, на него, на них обоих. За то, что просто не мог посмотреть. Хотел, но не мог, Джон ни разу не дал ему такой возможности.  
\- По-хорошему, - заключил он, дымя в гостиной воскресным вечером. - Если проклятье сохраняется, потому что Джо сам его держит, значит, ему надо перестать его держать. Я прав?  
\- А вы представьте, каково это, - Тисл торчал головой в камине, подпирая рукой щёку. - Вам скажут, что нужно взять и, например... перестать о чем-то думать. Вот, мистер О'Брайен, не думайте о белой обезьяне!  
\- Это шутка такая? - нахмурился Райли, но тут же понял, что колдомедик его мастерски разводит.  
\- Когда поймёте, о чем я, сообщите, - улыбнулся Тисл истинно ангельской улыбкой, не предвещающей ровным счётом ничего хорошего.  
\- Ребёнок, тебе там точно удобно? - поинтересовался Джон, стоящий в самом дальнем углу гостиной, прислонившись к стене - помещался он только на софе, но был риск случайно опустить кончик хвоста в угли.  
\- Да, супер! - заявил Мюррей. - Я бы тут и уснул, в общем-то, тем более, мои там все место на кровати уже заняли...  
Судя по его позе, Тисл валялся перед камином и, Райли был готов поклясться, да и не он один, что тот прямо сейчас весело болтает ногами. Эллиот по выходным приходил помогать ему по дому, когда была возможность, и сейчас, видимо, возясь с Кэрри, уснул вместе с ней, тем самым устроив ее отцу грандиозную передышку.  
\- Как вы в Мунго справляетесь с подобными случаями? - поинтересовался О'Брайен, думая исключительно о чёртовой белой обезьяне, издевательски корчащей ему рожи.  
\- Долгая реабилитация, годы терапии, и человек плавно начинает отпускать чувство вины и самокопания, и проклятье спадает, - рассказал Мюррей.  
\- А времени у нас нет, - снова хмуро задымил Райли.  
\- И я всё-таки считаю, что обещание было нарушено, - серьезно заявил Тисл. - Удерживание проклятья не имеет таких последствий, обычно это что-нибудь попроще. Например, если бы проклятье Джонатана не прогрессировало, а оставалось на одном месте, тогда... раздери тебя горгулья, Холли!  
Последняя фраза сопроводилась резким вскриком, после которого Тисл отвернулся, и в пламени камина остался только его кудрявый затылок. Судя по всему, Эллиот проснулся, и теперь донимал товарища, издевательски хохоча на фоне. Тисл ругался, дёргался, силясь его пнуть, но, видимо, не дотягивался.  
\- Извините, - буркнул он, возвращаясь к разговору. - Я думал, у меня один ребёнок, а у меня два... Холли, ну хватит, дай я договорю!  
\- Я все ещё уверен, что ничего не обещал, - вздохнул Джон, и так сломавший себе всю голову в попытке вспомнить хоть какую-нибудь лишнюю деталь ритуала.  
\- Используйте все варианты, - кивнул Тисл. - Вы могли подумать, вы могли дать обещание раньше. Все, что угодно, лишь бы оно действительно было нарушено... извините меня, я пойду, хорошо? А то там без меня, видимо, мир рушится, я не переживу, если меня ещё раз начнут щекотать...  
С этими словами Мюррей покраснел, и явно не от каминного пламени. Райли отмахнулся от него, мол, иди куда хочешь, только не говори при мне слово "щекотка". Джон почти бесшумно, прошелестев перьями, наклонился, исчезая в дверном проёме.  
\- Не хочешь со мной остаться?

Монтгомери в комнату не вернулся, но и дальше не пошёл. Только кончики хвостов тянулись из коридора.  
\- А надо? - прохладно поинтересовался он.  
Райли нервно почесывал отрастающую щетину на подбородке. Вообще-то, не надо, но...  
\- Давай иначе попробуем, я паршиво выражаюсь, - вздохнул он. - Останься со мной, птенчик, посиди здесь.  
Хвосты нервно задергались из стороны в сторону. Райли был даже готов к раздражающему вопросу "зачем?" и уже придумывал различные ответы в конце концов, сходящиеся к простому "потому что я хочу". Но Джон, на удивление, не стал сопротивляться. Снова зашуршали перья, Монтгомери попросту перешагнул через низкую спинку дивана, жалобно скрипнули старые пружины, и между ним и О'Брайеном повисло тяжёлое тёмное крыло, словно непрозрачная ширма.  
\- Сижу, - отчитался Джон, дабы как-нибудь развеять повисшую в комнате тишину.  
Райли растерянно докуривал свою неизвестно какую по счёту сигарету. Ему было пусто без Джона. Нет, не в целом, разумеется, а когда тот был где-то здесь, но ни в коем случае не с ним. Может, он и не испытывал эмоций по поводу всех рассказов о трёх месяцах забвения, но он испытывал эмоции относительно самого Монтгомери. То, что он не давал себя трогать, вздрагивал, отшатывался, прятал лицо. Да, бесспорно, Райли боялся. Но боялся не его проклятья, и не его внешности. Он боялся, что любое неосторожное движение может причинить Джону боль. Любое его слово, брошенное без раздумий, ничего не значащее для него, но важное для Монтгомери. Он боялся постоянно, и постоянно нервничал, и не знал, как ему быть, о чем разговаривать.  
Он хотел просто быть. Без груза немой ответственности за плечами.  
\- Злишься? - поинтересовался О'Брайен.  
\- На что? - голос у Джона был ровный, спокойный, но Райли прекрасно знал, какая непрекращающаяся истерика крылась за этим спокойствием.  
\- Что я такой, - Райли поморщился, сигарета обожгла пальцы. - Не такой, как ты хочешь.  
Хвост, закрутившийся на полу полукругом, снова недовольно дернулся. Вопрос Джону не нравился.  
\- Ты такой, как я хочу, - тем же ровным тоном ответил он.  
\- Живой? - нервно усмехнулся Райли.  
\- И догадливый.  
Разговор в очередной раз не клеился. О'Брайен знал причину, но решительно не знал, что с ней делать. Молчаливая ширма из грязных перьев, разделяющая их , и была той самой причиной. Джон не пускал его к себе. А Райли не знал, как обойти возведенную им стену. Раньше, наверное, знал, буквально около недели назад, а теперь понятия не имел. И за это незнание Джон от него и отгораживался.  
Он тоже боялся. Может, даже не реакции Райли, а того, что пусти он его снова на расстояние хотя бы вытянутой руки, и обязательно обожжется. А он так устал от боли. Устал обжигаться. Устал чувствовать свою вину.  
\- Отпусти это, Джо, - тихо произнёс О'Брайен. - Тебе паршиво, я понимаю, правда.  
\- Серьезно, что ли? - прошипел Монтгомери, и оба хвоста вразнобой ударили по полу и ножке софы, заставив ее вздрогнуть.  
\- А ты не думал, что понимаю? - огрызнулся в ответ Райли. - Сам сказал, что я чувствовал, когда... давай о другом, а? Я не собираюсь тебя ни в чем обвинять, это слишком давно было, уже не важно. Но я тебя понимаю.  
Джон молчал. Крыло устало постоянно находиться в полурасправленном положении, перья дрожали, и на Райли то и дело попадала какая-нибудь легкая капля той дряни, которая, казалось, сочится у Монтгомери из пор. Чем больше он себя накручивал, тем сильнее становилась боль и обширнее гниль. Но он не справлялся сам. Ему нужна была помощь.  
А помощь сидела в полуметре от него, и не знала, что сказать.  
\- Постарайся отпустить себя, - снова выдохнул Райли. - Свою вину. На тебе нет вины, Джо.  
\- Я себя не виню.  
\- Ты мне будешь рассказывать об этом?.. кто жрал себя с потрохами на шестом курсе, когда из-за него случайно сорвался месяц выходных для всего факультета?  
Хвост застучал по полу, Монтгомери хрипло усмехнулся.  
\- Это было объективно, косяк был мой, а отдувались все!  
\- А сейчас косяк не твой. А отдуваешься ты один!  
Джон был не согласен, но не мог привести достойных аргументов. Райли забрался на софу с ногами, подтянул их к груди, посидел так некоторое время. Нервно поерзал - Монтгомери напрягся, зная, что такие телодвижения обычно означали, что О'Брайен что-то формулировал, и не знал, как лучше сказать. Но Райли промолчал, вместо этого перевернувшись лицом к спинке. Подлез под крыло и, закрыв глаза, свернулся клубком, положив голову Джону на колени.  
\- Я не разрешал, - сквозь зубы процедил Монтгомери.  
\- Я не буду смотреть, если ты не хочешь, - Райли, на всякий случай, вцепился в него, если вдруг Монтгомери пришло бы в голову его скинуть и сбежать.  
\- Что за ребячество?!  
\- У тебя об этом хочу спросить, - буркнул О'Брайен, утыкаясь Джону в голый живот - все рубашки, футболки и свитера давно стали ему безбожно коротки, слишком вытянулась грудная клетка. - Джо, я не чужой! Я не менялся, а ты меня прогоняешь, как будто это вообще не я. Я забыл три месяца, а не четырнадцать лет, и имею полное право лежать у тебя на коленях!  
Вообще-то, это был, пожалуй, единственный способ заставить Монтгомери сейчас сидеть смирно. И он сидел. Встать означало обречь Райли на стопроцентную необходимость откатиться к камину, а сам он добровольно не отцепится. Джон вздохнул и смирился.  
\- Я не могу его отпустить, - медленно, будто слова давались ему с трудом, проговорил он. - Знаю, что нужно, но не могу. Я и так многое потерял, он все, что у меня есть.  
Райли резануло по живому, хоть лежи и вой. Снова одно и то же. Снова, зацикливаясь на чем-то, Джон нес околесицу, за которую потом раскается. А может, и нет.  
Они ведь так и не выяснили, останется ли он, не уйдет ли, когда они снимут проклятье?.. или выяснили, только вот Рай, как назло, ничего не помнил.  
\- Я потерял тебя...  
Ещё одна пощёчина. О'Брайен стиснул зубы, считая про себя медленно от одного до десяти. Джону больно. Джон тупой, как новорожденная мандрагора. Нельзя злиться на Джона.  
\- ... не хочу терять его ещё раз, - выдохнул Монтгомери, и голос его вдруг стал по-детски мечтательным, далёким, таким даже Райли его, пожалуй, никогда не слышал. - Я бы тоже себе что-нибудь стёр, но так не хочется! Ты бы видел, как он улыбался, тогда как раз была Пасха, он уже месяца три был дома. Я помогал ему вещи собирать, копался во всяких штуках, которые он таскал с собой, типа вредноскопов и всякого... он ещё обещал к Рождеству вернуться. Помню это, и так хорошо. И плохо. Как такое отпускают, Рай?..  
Райли нечего было ответить. Он не знал. Невозможно было отпустить подобное, даже забвение бы не помогло до конца. Его же оно не лишило этого жуткого ощущения потери, а что бы тогда сделало с Джоном? Совсем угробило?  
\- Когда папа заболел, - тихо произнес он. - Я сначала не верил. Ну, да, люди болеют, такое случается. А он сгорал. Я все прошёл, и злость, и слёзы, и смирился, в конце концов. И знаешь, он сказал: "помоги мне встать завтра утром, у мамы астры зацвели, я хочу посмотреть на её астры". Я пообещал, а он умер ночью. Я понимаю, что не виноват, но никогда себе этого не прощу.  
Джон молчал тоже. До тех пор, пока холодная скользкая рука не коснулась головы Райли, когти не царапнули кожу. Да, значит, этого Рай ему не рассказывал. Не говорил, чего ему стоило пережить смерть Лира.  
\- Мы ходили к нему вместе, - Монтгомери улыбался. - Вот, ты не помнишь, а я был с вами.  
\- Ой, ты видел всё! - О'Брайен рассмеялся. - Надеюсь, мы не совсем, ну... сумасшедшие?  
\- Было неплохо. Грустно, но неплохо.  
\- Звучит, как вся моя жизнь, - усмехнулся Райли. - Грустно, но неплохо. Хорошее определение.  
Джон продолжал гладить его, ероша пальцами короткие волосы. Те уже успели немного отрасти, и теперь торчали в разные стороны, потихоньку незаметно кудрявясь на кончиках. Ещё несколько месяцев, и кудряшки снова возьмут своё. Вряд ли он снова решится так стричься. Зачем, кстати, он это сделал?..  
Они молчали, но молчание перестало быть напряжённым, звенящим, пустым. Да, оно не наполнилось, но теперь в нём было что-то живое. Немая улыбка, горячее дыхание на облезающей коже, шорох мягких волос. Райли поднял руку, слепо вытянул ее вверх на пробу, и коснулся лица Джона. Пока только кончиками пальцев, несмело, чтобы узнать, можно ли ему отодвинуть хотя бы на дюйм ту ширму, что застыла между ними. Монтгомери вздрогнул. Вздохнул. И прижался щекой к его руке.  
Райли сожалел. Сожалел, что не помнит того, от чего Джон так устал, что его измучало. А незнание было хуже знания. Пустые слова, картинки, не заменяющие собой настоящей памяти. И воспоминания не вернутся. В общем, Райли и не хотел возвращать их - сложно желать обрести потерянное, если не знаешь, что же ты потерял.  
Он просто хотел обрести новые. Раз уж так все обернулось, раз уж Джон снова рядом. Не важно, какими они будут, сейчас он скучал по нему так, как скучал семь лет. И возможность говорить с ним, не слышать, не помнить каждое его слово, разящее, как удары ножом, а просто быть - эта возможность казалась ему бесценной. Может, уже и не в первый раз, но разве это важно?  
\- Можно мне на тебя посмотреть, птенчик? - спросил он.  
\- Не стоит, - Джон ответил чересчур резко, но тут же, будто извиняясь, снова прижался к нему крепче. - То есть, правда, не надо. Ты к этому сейчас не привык. Ты три месяца постепенно за этим наблюдал, и это не так жутко было, а сейчас лучше не нужно.  
О'Брайен не стал спорить. Боялся, что может задеть Джона этим. Своим взглядом, невольным выражением на лице. Нет, не отвращения, а жалости, что для Монтгомери было равнозначно. И пока ему хватало и этого. Того, что под пальцами иссушенная кожа едва теплеет. Он мог чувствовать влажные нарывы, и бороздки шрамов, тонкие искусанные губы, два ряда острых зубов, когда Джон с усмешкой прикусил его палец.  
Это, пожалуй, и было то, чего он так хотел. Их первое общее новое воспоминание.  
\- Подожди... что ты сказал?  
Райли замер, и Джон замер тоже.  
\- Когда? - переспросил Монтгомери, уверенный, что молчал как минимум последние несколько минут.  
\- Перед тем как уехать, - О'Брайен лихорадочно думал. - Ты сказал, что помнишь, как отец пообещал тебе вернуться к Рождеству?  
\- Ну, да, - до Джона, кажется, пока не доходило.  
\- И не вернулся?  
\- Нет, как ты понял.  
\- И это было его последнее обещание?!  
\- Выходит, так, - Монтгомери нахмурился. - Подожди, ты же не имеешь ввиду?..  
\- Вот оно!  
Райли, напрочь забыв, что ему советовали ни на что не смотреть, подскочил на месте, как ужаленный. Джон едва успел поднять крыло, об которое тот непременно бы приложился макушкой, а О'Брайен уже с сияющей улыбкой заключил в ладони его лицо и крепко расцеловал в обе щеки.  
\- Мы нашли твоё обещание! - воскликнул он. - И нарушил его не ты!


	36. EMPTY

\- Тогда, спокойной ночи?  
Райли приподнялся на носочки. Джону пришлось сильно согнуться, чтобы дать ему поцеловать себя в лоб.  
\- Да, спокойной ночи...  
Дверь спальни закрылась, разве что замок не щёлкнул. Монтгомери остался в коридоре, молча глядя в одну точку. Флокси выглянула из кухни - это потрясающее существо умело быть абсолютно незаметным, и при этом видеть и слышать совершенно все, что происходит в доме.  
\- Молодой граф мочь ему сказать, - шёпотом произнесла она.  
\- Нет, Фло, - Монтгомери печально улыбнулся. - Если я ему скажу, он ведь будет чувствовать себя обязанным. Ты его лучше меня знаешь.  
\- Никто не знать юный хозяин лучше вас, - фыркнула эльфка. - Он не быть против...  
\- Конечно, не будет. Но надо, чтобы он сам этого хотел, понимаешь? А так, выходит, я просто напрашиваюсь.  
Джон дверь в свою комнату теперь не закрывал. Чтобы поместиться на кровати, он сворачивался клубком, укрываясь в коконе из крыльев, да и те все равно свисали до пола. Если быть недостаточно осторожным, утром можно было спросонья споткнуться об его хвост, тянущийся двумя кончиками в коридор. Монтгомери от этого не просыпался, но Райли уже однажды разбил себе нос, и благо, что пары зубов не лишился.  
Вообще-то, Джон правда мог попросить. Не столько потому что хотел, а потому что ему это было нужно. Его снова мучали кошмары и бессонница, необходимость ворочаться до середины ночи, бродить по дому немой шелестящей, как осенний лес, тенью. Страх оставаться одному в тишине опустевшего дома. Но они и без того успели сегодня повздорить, хватит с него приключений.  
Райли пришла идея. Безумная, но, на его взгляд, способная сработать. Нарушенное обещание принадлежало Чарли, и Джону всего-то что и нужно было, так это простить его. Но Джон не прощал. Не из собственной злости, а просто потому что уже не знал, как это можно сделать. Как отпустить отца, за память о котором цеплялся двадцать лет? Чарльз был важен для него, и воспоминание - пусть дурное, но последнее воспоминание - оставалось связывающей их ниточкой, которую он туго обвивал вокруг запястья, путался в ней, терялся. Но не позволял ни обрезать, ни развязать закрученные на ней узлы.  
\- Допустим, тебе нужен человек, одинаково хорошо знающий и тебя, и его, - рассуждал О'Брайен.  
\- Допустим, - согласился Монтгомери.  
\- И, допустим, такой человек есть. И ты лучше меня знаешь...  
\- Нет.  
Ответ был категоричным. Джон не позволит. Во-первых, он обещал никого из этих людей не впутывать, а он, в отличие от отца, обещания держать собирался до последнего. Во-вторых, липкий страх родом из самых глубин детства, из далёкого подсознания, мешал даже попытаться предположить возможность чего-то подобного. Он не мог разочаровать. Не мог, и точка. А он разочарует. Такая тварь, которой он стал за последнее время, кого угодно разочарует и испугает!  
\- Ты предпочитаешь все до крайности довести? - хмурился Райли.  
\- Предпочитаю найти другой выход, - огрызнулся Монтгомери. - Я сказал, нет, мы не будем этого делать. Хватит мне тебя.  
Райли даже перестал злиться на то, что его причисляют к "остальным", к тем, кого Джон не желал впутывать в эту историю. Никто его не впутывал, он сам впутался! Лёжа поверх одеяла и теребя край ворота цветастой рубашки, он прислушивался, как прошуршали перья - это Джон сходил на кухню, что-то там разбил, вернул как было и уполз к себе в комнату. Он был не согласен. У него был план, и план ему нравился. Даже если ничего не получится. Он обязан был попробовать.  
\- Фло? - шёпотом позвал он, и эльфка тут же кивнула ему, сидя на заваленном бумагами столе и болтая ногами. - Все готово?  
Эльфка закивала, заколыхались огромные уши. Райли поднялся, вытащил из-под кровати ботинки, а из шкафа мантию. В случае чего, Флокси его прикроет. И не будет он спрашивать у Джона никакого разрешения. Он за него, можно сказать, ответственность несёт!  
Хлопок, едва слышный, незаметный в затихающем уличном шуме - и О'Брайен исчез, трансгрессировав в неизвестном направлении.  
  
Практически весь следующий день Джону было особенно паршиво. Тянуло шею и позвоночник, да так, будто кому-то пришло в голову привязать к ним пару веревок и тащить в разные стороны. Тащили не особенно резко, боль была терпимой, но никакого желания покидать кровать не было. В конце концов, все, на что его хватило, это кое-как добрести до кухни, чтобы чем-то пообедать, и плавно переместиться в гостиную, к камину. Там и места было больше, и тепло от огня приятно баюкало. Иногда заходила Долороза, чтобы пожалеть, погладить по голове и предложить чай или подушку. Джон не отказывался. В результате, подушка оказывалась под головой, а кружка с чаем - в паре дюймов впереди. Монтгомери пока успешно удавалось скрывать от всех ещё одну свою особенность, такую, как длина языка, но пока никто не видел, он вполне позволял себе вытягивать его и окунать кончик в сладкий горячий чай. Истинная чистая врождённая лень оказалась сильнее отвращения к своей новой искалеченной природе.  
Иногда заходил Райли. Его быструю твёрдую поступь Джон слышал издалека, и тут же делал вид, что это не он тут сейчас сюпал чаем, лакая его, как неумелый котенок из миски. О'Брайен тоже опускался рядом на колени, прижимался губами к макушке, почесывал кожу между перьями, вызывая мурашки. Осторожно массировал ноющую спину, принося временное облегчение. Укрывал пледом голую поясницу.  
Джону было тепло. Здесь, даже лёжа на ковре у камина, что, впрочем, окончательно роднило его с какой-то зверушкой, но уже не волновало. Если ему придётся закончить так, то он предпочтет сделать это у огня в гостиной О'Брайенов. Давно, целую вечность назад, он в сердцах бросил Райли, что превратится в какое-то чудовище, и тот будет выгуливать его в саду. Тогда это казалось невообразимым бредом, а сейчас практически реальностью. Но именно сейчас Джону было хорошо. Смотреть на огонь слипающимися глазами, слушать, как Райли стучит пестиком о края каменной ступки, как быстро шагает по залу, разговаривает с покупателями. Как звенит в зале аптеки старый дверной колокольчик.  
Джон снова задремал, забывшись тихим неглубоким сном. За окном темнело, отблески огня лизали замерзающие руки, согревая их тёплым оранжевым светом. Монтгомери зевнул, улёгся удобнее и прислушался. Райли с кем-то шёпотом разговаривал в коридоре.  
\- А я говорил, что спит, - усмехнулся О'Брайен, заглядывая в гостиную. - Ему сегодня совсем хреново, там шея... в общем, сходи, посмотри.  
Джон не стал просыпаться. Снова к ним кто-то пришёл. Может, Тисл, значит, сядет сейчас рядом, даже трогать не решится, может, разве что, слегка сдвинет волосы. Или Камски, этот увалится рядом или поверх, разбудит, растолкает, поцелует, где болит, как самый заботливый из всей их компании, хоть на вид и самый строгий. Но шаги были лёгкие, тихие, только невысокие каблучки невольно, но цокнут раз по старым доскам истертого паркета. Женские шаги. Ингрид? Или Долороза вернулась, кажется, она куда-то уходила...  
Скрипнули половицы, зашуршала ткань мягкой юбки. Женщина присела рядом, положила руку ему на голову, пригладила, поправила волосы. Легко приподняла пальцами длинное перо, растущее, казалось, вместе с другими такими же, из самой макушки, плавно спускаясь к шее по линии черепа. Из самых недр грудной клетки, почти из живота Джона вырвалось тихое, рокочущее, как надвигающийся раскат грома, урчание. Женщина и этому не придала значения. Только вздохнула.  
\- Джонатан Валентайн Монтгомери, - печально произнесла она. - До чего ты себя довёл.  
Джон мысленно согласился. Тем более, что голос не осуждал, всего лишь констатировал факт. Рука продолжала гладить и ерошить мягкие волосы, огонь трещал в камине, и сладкая спокойная дрёма отгоняла боль. Джон давно не двигался, и все, наверное, очень затекло. Вот бы повернуться, но тогда, наверное, и сон спадёт совсем, а просыпаться не хотелось совершенно. Во сне было хорошо, во сне было легко и не было сожалений, только этот голос, который Монтгомери прокручивал в голове раз за разом. Жалко, что его не может здесь быть. Никак не может.  
Мысли, даже если Джон не просил их, начинали выстраиваться в цепочки, связываться между собой. Вчерашняя ссора. Разговор в коридоре. Он в комнате не один. Реальность буквально выдирала его из дрёмы рывками, короткими и сильными, бьющими, словно обухом, раз за разом. Осознание было холодным и одновременно с этим горьким, с приторным послевкусием. Опять ему все приснилось. Опять, как и каждую ночь до этого...  
\- Ну, хватит притворяться, соня, - уже совсем отчётливо повторила женщина рядом. - Я же вижу, что не спишь.  
Джон распахнул глаза, зрачки от яркого света сузились до крохотных точек. Да этого быть не может!  
\- Мама?!  
Он резко повернулся, и тут же снова упал лицом в подушку, борясь с желанием завыть. Мама. Его мама. По которой он так скучал, каждый день, каждую ночь, когда видел свою семью, просыпаясь от кошмаров с липкой мокрой спиной. И сейчас это было так невозможно прекрасно, что подушка, казалось, могла спасти и вернуть реальности ее первозданный вид, в котором Диана Монтгомери не была рядом. И в то же время беспросветно ужасно. Она не должна его таким видеть! Не должна!  
\- Зачем ты пришла?! - взвыл Джон, усиленно прячась за подушкой и под крыльями, хотя и те тоже хотелось куда-нибудь спрятать.  
\- Райли позвал, вот и пришла, - Диана склонила голову. - Это ты так матери рад, я смотрю?  
А вот теперь Джон завыл. Верхнее, заскулил, искренне желая провалиться сквозь землю. Рад, он был рад! Он до слёз хотел увидеть, её, но ведь ей нельзя сейчас здесь быть! А что если...  
\- Оставила вроде бы взрослого человека одного, ненадолго, и вы посмотрите теперь, что он с собой сотворил? - ворчливо произнесла Диана, снова опуская ладонь на затылок сына и заставив его вздрогнуть. - Никогда ведь не додумаешься сразу все рассказать, правда? Так и будешь тянуть до последнего...  
\- Мам, ну хватит, пожалуйста! - взмолился Джон. - Перестань!  
\- Не перестану, - она легонько щёлкнула его пальцами по макушке. - Ну, хотя, можешь пролежать так, пока я не уйду, и понятия не имею, когда мы ещё увидимся...  
Этот приём был запрещённым, Джон даже не заметил, что и у Дианы на этих словах слегка дрогнул голос. Оторвавшись от подушки, он боязливо, плотно прижимая к голове перья, словно нашкодивший пёс, стыдливо опустивший уши, поднял голову.  
\- Не уходи.  
Конечно, он не мог ей таким показаться, это было бы ужасно. Он же чудовище, совершенно не похожее на её сына. А что она скажет? А как посмотрит? Но Диана ничего не говорила, и смотрела с нежностью и горечью, сидя рядом на ковре. Ничуть не иначе, чем смотрела на него всегда. Каким бы он ни был, с крыльями или без, в шрамах, язвах, здоровый или больной, проклятый или нет - он всегда был её сыном.  
\- Мама, не уходи, - простонал Джон, повисая на её шее, и даже теперь, когда Диана едва доставала ему до груди, казался себе таким маленьким, таким незначительным.  
Она была нужна ему. Что бы он ни говорил Райли, как бы ни сопротивлялся этому. Джон всегда был стайной птицей, и нуждался в семье. А больше всего нуждался в матери. Давно уже взрослый и самостоятельный, он нигде не нашёл бы такого успокоения, как в возможности снова почувствовать себя ребенком, который может рассказать маме о любых проблемах, и та непременно сможет найти им решение.  
\- Ну... - Диана крепко обхватывала его за шею, пытаясь подыскать какие-нибудь глупые слова, чтобы скрыть волнение, и не находила. - Родной мой, маленький, что же ты...  
\- Мне страшно, мам, - скулил Джон, сжимаясь в один дрожащий пернатый комок. - Не уходи, не оставляй меня одного, пожалуйста!  
\- Детка, я же пошутила, я никуда не ухожу, - улыбнулась она, поглаживая больную спину. - Зачем я иначе пришла?  
Ему нужно было время. Возможность привыкнуть, почувствовать себя в безопасности хотя бы ненадолго. И Диана ругала его только чтобы самой не расплакаться. Она могла делать что угодно, быть какой угодно, но одно правило всегда держала в голове - ни в коем случае не впадай в панику при ребёнке. Даже если ребёнку, не ровен час, стукнет тридцать лет.  
Райли пришёл к ним ночью. И с порога заявил - он знает, где ее сын. За эти месяцы Диана, кажется, поседела на полголовы, не находя себе места. Сначала Джон просто исчез, но с ним и раньше случалось нечто подобное, в конце концов, ликвидатор заклятий мог в любую секунду сорваться с места и на полгода исчезнуть где-нибудь в Альпах. Но когда к ней в дом пришли из министерства и потребовали рассказать все, что она знает о его возможном местонахождении...  
Однажды она уже потеряла мужа. И потерю сына боялась не пережить, если не своей фактической смертью, то как минимум утратой части собственного рассудка.  
А сейчас он был здесь, живой, изнуренный, под гнётом разрывающего его на кусочки проклятья. Но он был. Ее сын, её Джонни. Джонни, которого она, по глупости, так избаловала, но не могла заставить себя любить его меньше. Что бы там он ни натворил.  
\- Я так устал, мне больно, мне страшно, - твердил Джон, прижимаясь к ней, положив голову на её колени.  
\- Все будет хорошо, детка, - Диана крепко держала его за руку. - Я помогу. Расскажи мне всё.  
И он рассказал. Так, как не смог бы рассказать даже Райли. Потому что не мог скрывать, не мог прятаться от матери. Куда бы он ни сбежал, она всегда его находила. И в дни, когда он, по подростковой глупости, уходил из дома, вылезая в окно с полупустым рюкзаком и палочкой в зубах, даже если ей нельзя было воспользоваться. И в далёком детстве, играя в прятки внутри огромного дома. И сейчас, когда его не мог отыскать никто, а она нашла. И снова обнимала, и снова говорила, какой у нее глупый любимый ребенок. Джон рассказал о ритуале, и об отце, и о проклятье, и о преследующей его боли. О том, как боится смерти. О том, как боится перестать быть собой, чувствуя, как тёмная магия отрывает от него кусок за куском, замещая чем-то другим, чужим, страшным. А Диана слушала и ни разу не возразила. И теперь, закончив рассказ, Джон вдруг ощутил себя пустым. Будто все, что копилось в нем, он выливал, выплевывал, выплакивал ей в подставленные ладони, а она старательно молчаливо выливала, и все уходило в землю. Уходило и исчезало бесследно.  
Нельзя было бояться вечно. И вечно страдать тоже было нельзя.  
\- Тебе кажется, что папа не любил тебя, родной? - наконец, спросила Диана, так и не отпустив его ладонь, согревшуюся от тепла ее рук.  
Джон подумал, зажмурился. И покачал головой.  
\- Ты не помнишь, - она улыбнулась, убирая с его глаз непослушную отросшую челку. - Ты от него не отходил. А он от тебя. Чарли был безрассудным, не спорю, но посмотри на себя, ты же его точная копия!  
Монтгомери шмыгнул носом. Ну, и как понять, ругает его сейчас мама или нет?!  
\- Когда люди умирают, Джон, они этого не хотят, - вздохнула Диана, словно ей сейчас требовалось объяснить пятилетнему сыну такие простые для взрослых, но невозможные для детей истины. - И Чарли не бросал нас. И не бросал тебя. Он искренне верил, что вернётся, каждый раз, когда уходил. И, пообещав тебе вернуться, он тоже верил в это, а правда...  
\- ... то, во что мы верим, - Джон шёпотом повторил слова, не столь давно произнесённые Элайджей.  
\- Я думаю, он сожалеет, что не смог сдержать обещание, - Диана ласково дотронулась до его лба. - Даже после смерти. Мы все жалеем об упущенных возможностях, о времени, которое нельзя вернуть. Прости его, Джон. Отпусти его.  
Джон сжимал ее руку и смотрел на утихающее пламя. Так просто было попросить, и так трудно сделать. Каждый раз, думая об отце, он испытывал тупую боль в груди, и злость, и ярость, и тоску. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, чувства никак не менялись. И он понадеялся, что обещание поможет ему, свяжет их вместе, и Чарли всегда будет рядом, невесомо, невидимо. Но эти тоска, ярость и боль отравляли его, и легче не становилось. Он не хотел держать отца. Он хотел перестать, наконец, это чувствовать.  
\- Я так скучаю по папе...  
Джон уткнулся лицом в ее колени, в шелестящую мягкую юбку, в запах духов. Он уже говорил эти слова, очень давно. Лет, наверное, десять назад. И больше с тех пор никому в этом не признавался.  
\- Святая Хельга... - простонал он, пряча лицо в ладонях. - Я так по нему скучаю!

Она должна была уйти. Райли пообещал стереть из её памяти этот вечер, для их всеобщего спокойствия, а стиратель из него, как оказалось, был отменный. Джон стоял за занавеской, затаив дыхание, слушая, как они прощаются. Вот, сейчас, всего каких-то несколько минут назад он говорил с мамой, он обнимал её, он лежал с ней рядом. А теперь она никогда не вспомнит этот вечер.  
\- И не заливайте кипятком, эффект будет слабым, - Райли дал последнее аптекарское наставление, протягивая бумажный пакет с успокоительным сбором.  
\- Спасибо, дорогой, - Джон закрыл глаза, голос Дианы резал по ушам.  
Когда Райли, наконец, перевернул табличку, запер дверь и, сняв фартук, заглянул в кабинет, Монтгомери там уже не было.  
Джон не прятался на этот раз. Просто сидел на софе, утыкаясь носом в колени - маленькой для него, неудобной, как детский диванчик. Ругаться он, кажется, не собирался, хотя, Рай к этому готовился. Он, конечно, не сказал, что ни в коем случае не позовёт Диану, но Джон то вчера был против, и они так и не сошлись во мнении. А с другой стороны, уже поздно, правда? Все ведь обошлось?  
\- Посмотри, - Райли опустился на пол перед софой и протянул Джону сложенный пополам кусок пергамента. - Это тебе, чтобы не переживал лишний раз. Они все их получили...  
Джон развернул письмо и пробежался глазами по строчкам. Текст сообщал, что ваш некий сын (внук, племянник, кузен, и кто угодно другой, нужно было просто вставить нужное слово) жив и находится в безопасности. Он совсем не может с вами связаться, и очень просит вас, в свою очередь, тоже этого не делать. Но он вас любит. А на письмо отвечать не нужно, сова все равно не узнает, куда его доставлять.  
\- Это?.. - Монтгомери перевернул листок, будто надеясь, что на обороте будет написано "шутка".  
\- Ингрид, - улыбнулся Рай. - Сказала, её почерк даже экспертиза не смогла определить, а уж как она подделывала конспекты!..  
Джон тяжело выдохнул и ударился лбом об колено. Вышло больно и громко, но не действенно. Скомканное письмо упало, прошуршав по полу.  
\- Джо, да что такое?! - всполошился Райли, поднимаясь на колени и пытаясь как-нибудь его обхватить - не очень то выходило. - Даже если их допросят, письма анонимные, и ни с кем ничего не случится, зато твоя семья...  
\- Я не заслужил!  
В целом, Рай ожидал от него нечто подобное, это было в духе Джона. Но от этого желание стукнуть его не стало меньше. И почему ему достался такой дурак?..  
\- Это была даже не моя идея, а Инди, значит, чего-то ты заслужил, - нахмурился О'Брайен. - В таких случаях кивают и говорят "спасибо".  
Джон, все так же утыкаясь в колени, шмыгнул носом. Громко, нервно. Но, вроде бы, не плакал. Казалось, за последние месяцы он вообще свой лимит слёз исчерпал, и теперь только и мог, что дрожать, как припадочный, а глаза так и оставались красными и сухими.  
\- Я ничего не сделал, - прошептал он, мотая головой, ни на чём не фокусируя стеклянный взгляд. - Всю жизнь только и получается, что ничего не делаю. С папой столько всего могло быть, и вот... и с мамой, если с ней что случится, что мне потом делать, Рай?! Думая, сколько всего я не успел? Не сказал?  
\- Всех дел не переделаешь, все равно найдётся, за что себя погрызть, - Райли успокаивающе погладил его по ладони. - Делай, что можешь, и живи спокойно.  
\- Но я уже не сделал! - воскликнул Джон, и оба хвоста с такой силой ударили по полу, что сидящего рядом О'Брайена едва не подбросило. - Я сожалею, о стольких вещах сожалею...  
Монтгомери снова спрятался в ладони, словно этот жест как-то помогал ему пережить тот факт, что мир - жуткое место, совсем не соответствующее его ожиданиям. Райли стоял перед ним на коленях, но всего-то и доставал ему, разве что, до живота. Хотя, Джон сгибался так, что ещё немного, и они окажутся на одном уровне.  
\- Я по Лиру так скучал, - Джон снова прерывисто шмыгнул носом. - О стольком мог с ним поговорить, и хотел! Когда ты старше, находится столько вопросов, мыслей. А я не успел. И этого никогда больше не будет, понимаешь?! Я даже с ним не попрощался!  
Райли открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее, но Джона потряхивало, и слова лились сплошным потоком. Словно это было последнее, что в нем осталось, и он стремился выплеснуть это, чтобы опустошить себя окончательно.  
\- Я пропустил свадьбу лучших друзей, - перечислял он. - Я не видел, как родился их сын! Я плохой друг, Рай, я не заслужил их! И тебя...  
\- А меня-то что, вот он я, - выдохнул Райли, улыбаясь, чтобы как-то перевести тему.  
\- Я столько раз мог! У меня была возможность, была! - Джон вцепился пальцами в волосы, тут же выпрямился, нервно оглянулся и опять спрятал в ладонях лицо, проводя по нему медленно и бездумно. - И ты был рядом! На выпускном, и тогда, ты обнял меня, а я... я хотел, и не сделал ни разу! Почему это так трудно?!  
\- Что ты хотел, птенчик? - Райли смотрел на него снизу вверх и улыбался, готовый развеять любые его сожаления.  
\- Все ведь могло по-другому быть! - простонал Джон. - Ещё тогда, в школе, даже если бы ты отказался. Я бы пережил, я бы справился, но ты бы был рядом. Я бы не сделал тебе больно, может, и проклятья бы никакого не было. А я тебя так и не поцеловал!  
Самоуверенность Рая пошатнулась. К таким сожалениям Джона жизнь его не готовила.  
\- Столько раз мог все сказать тебе, и не сказал... и сейчас не знаю, зачем сказал! Святая Хельга... забудь! Прости, я не в себе, мне...  
Сбивчивая быстрая речь Монтгомери могла длиться вечно. Но не стала. Райли слушал его, меняясь в лице, с успокаивающей понимающей улыбки на недоумение, удивление, недоверие. А затем потянулся вверх, дёрнул Джона к себе за ворот свитера, и прижался своими губами к его.  
Джон был слишком ошарашен, чтобы просто пошевелиться. Да и Райли не двигался, просто завис в одной позе, крепко сжимая руку на драной шерстяной ткани и обжигая лицо Монтгомери горячим дыханием. Этого не могло было быть. Это невозможно. Когда-то давно, может, да, но не теперь, не сейчас. Не тогда, когда Джон был этой отвратительной тварью. Не тогда, когда Райли не помнил ни дня, что они провели вместе. Джон зажмурился, нахмурился. Какой идиот... Райли нельзя ничего говорить, нельзя давать понять, что ты что-то хочешь! Райли ведь не откажет.  
\- Рай, ты не должен, - Монтгомери попытался отодвинуться, разорвать бесконечный молчаливый поцелуй, но сумел оторваться от его губ едва ли на дюйм. - Ты ничем мне не обязан, это моя проблема, я сам должен с этим справиться, не нужно делать мне одолжение...  
\- Заткнись!  
Райли не просто отпустил его, он толкнул. Толкнул с достаточной силой, чтобы Джон откинулся на спинку жалобно скрипнувшей софы. А затем сам, не ожидая больше ничего, оседлал его колени и положил руку недоумевающего от такой прыти Джона себе пониже спины.  
\- Просто завали, Джо, - его лицо, его глаза, веснушки, запах были так близко, как будто они никогда раньше вот так лицом к лицу не сидели, и решимости в нём было куда больше, чем в Джоне за всю его жизнь. - Я ни о чем потом сожалеть не хочу.  
И, приподнявшись, притягивая его к себе, он без ожиданий скользнул языком в его приоткрытые губы.


	37. BET

Джону чертовски трудно было поверить, что все происходит на самом деле. Что его не разыграли, над ним не издеваются, на Райли не наложено заклятье, да и вообще, тот не играет целенаправленно свою роль, лишь бы друга не расстроить. Он все искал подвох.  
А подвоха не было.  
Они целовались, наверное, целую вечность, ровно до тактичного покашливания Флокси, призванного напомнить, что дышать - это очень важно, а ещё важно пойти на ужин или отказаться от него, иначе следующей в гостиную может заглянуть Роза. А Джону даже стыдно не было. Как, в принципе, можно о чем-то думать, когда прямо перед тобой, на твоих коленях, сидит Райли, откидывается назад с потерянным, мечтательным выражением на лице, с покрасневшими припухшими губами, в полурасстегнутой рубашке, и ему требуется несколько секунд осознания, чтобы сказать простое короткое "да"? Монтгомери бы и того сказать не сумел!  
Подвело только утро. Джон открыл глаза и ещё некоторое время пялился в окно, соображая, действительно ли он проснулся? И если да, то какая часть событий ему приснилась, а какая была на самом деле? Достаточное количество места, запах табака и яблок, цветные подушки и яркий белый свет из огромного окна говорили о том, что он не в дальней гостевой комнате, а в личной спальне хозяина дома. Значит, не приснилось? На губах оставалось тягучее ощущение покалывания, словно их долго натирали свежим мятным листком. А может, бред это все, и Райли вообще не стирал себе память, и все осталось, как есть?..  
Самого Райли в комнате, конечно, не было. Он-то встал намного раньше, успел помыться, позавтракать, открыть аптеку. Монтгомери потянулся, расправляя крылья - и эта комната для него становилась мала. Свитер валялся на полу смятой драной тряпкой, ярко контрастируя с аккуратно сложенными на стуле вещами О'Брайена. Джон протянул руки, осторожно взял стопку, увенчанную рубашкой в ярких голубых цветах, зарылся в них носом. Райли, его Райли. Как будто вернулся из какого-то далёкого места. Или, может, даже никуда и не уходил.  
О'Брайен напевал себе под нос ирландскую песенку, помешивая варящееся в котле зелье. Джон заглянул в кабинет, и ещё некоторое время стоял у двери, наблюдая за тем, как Райли наклоняется, почти что падая в отвар носом, проверяя, чтобы поднимающиеся пары имели характерный запах, температуру, а заодно холодили кожу, несмотря на то, что зелье давно кипело. Убавил огонь, допел куплет и обернулся.  
\- Как ты рано сегодня, - удивился он. - Что-то плохое снилось?  
Ничего не изменилось. Джон все ждал чего-то, какого-нибудь знака, надеясь, что он не ошибся, что все это действительно было. А знак ему не являлся. Райли перевязал фартук, затягивая его так туго, что тот корсетом обтянул широкую мягкую фигуру. Придирчиво выбрал чистую пустую банку, выдвинул ящик с подготовленными ещё вчера высушенными листьями папоротника, и принялся быстро нарезать их, чтобы в последствии растереть в мелкий порошок. На Джона он посматривал исключительно ожидая ответа.  
\- Может быть, - уклончиво произнёс Монтгомери, и тут же переспросил. - Слушай, а вчера... ну, может, если что-то было...  
\- Да не было ничего, - улыбаясь, фыркнул О'Брайен. - Ты вырубился, и все. Конец вечеринки.  
Ожидание, томительное, но приятное, оборвалось, и Джона будто чем-то по лицу хлестнули. Серьезно, что ли приснилось?.. да быть не может, он же так хорошо все помнит! Не хватало ещё галлюцинаций!  
От Райли резкая смена его настроения тоже не укрылась.  
\- Эй, ну, ни разу что ли раньше с тобой такого не было? - с сочувствием поинтересовался он. - Не грузись ты, со мной вот регулярно! Поначалу да, неловко было, конечно, ты-то весь такой одухотворённый, да и оправдываться потом стыдно. А так, привыкаешь, ничего. Да хватит такое лицо делать!  
\- И когда я уснул? - хмуро спросил Джон, боясь услышать, что примерно после ухода матери, минуту через пятнадцать.  
О'Брайен что-то прикинул в уме.  
\- Да быстро, я всего-то минуты на три отошёл, - он пожал плечами и снова принялся нарезать сухие листья. - Но в следующий раз я тебя не потащу сам, меня спина не простит.  
Джон внутренне разочарованно заскулил. А вот и причина, что он забыл в спальне Райли, тот его туда сам принес. И не удивительно, туда от гостиной всего одна дверь, а до дальней комнаты целых четыре. О'Брайен снова краем глаза следил за сменой его эмоций.  
\- Да нашел из-за чего париться, не встал и не встал, я что, не понимаю, что ли? - проворчал он. - Если из-за такой херни будешь себя накручивать, ещё три пары крыльев вырастет. И все из задницы!  
Шутка на этот раз не задалась, Джон был не в настроении.  
\- Мог бы растолкать, раз так, - язвительно заметил он  
Райли взглянул на него, как на умалишенного. Что за идиотские предложения?!  
\- А тебя Клара всегда будила среди ночи, когда ей трахаться хотелось? - искренне поинтересовался он. - Если да, то я не Клара. Вкусы твои не осуждаю, но разделять не хочу.  
Монтгомери удивлённо остановился, весь, даже мысли в голове. Оба замолчали. Вопросов было слишком много, чтобы выбрать из них один, но Джон очень постарался.  
\- Ты же сказал, что не было ничего? - уточнил он, окончательно запутавшись.  
\- Ну так, не было, - уверенно кивнул Райли. - Полизались с полчасика, это, хочешь сказать, было? Джонни, скажи, ты всем врал, что женат, а сам все ещё девственник?  
Монтгомери краснел планомерной волной, снизу вверх: шея, щёки, уши. То есть, не приснилось. Все было, было, по-настоящему! И Райли его целовал, и сидел на его коленях, и... Джон закрыл лицо руками, прячась от необходимости что-нибудь ответить.  
\- Я думал, совсем ничего не было, - невнятно пробормотал он сквозь сомкнутые ладони, и опустился на корточки. - Что у меня уже глюки начались. Чёрт, Рай!..  
Райли оставил папоротник недорезанным и, отработанным движением зачем-то обтерев полотенцем руки, остановился рядом. А вот теперь и он немного чувствовал вину, угораздило же не подумать, что Джон сейчас вечно в своей гребанной паранойе, и может из какой угодно мухи слона раздуть.  
\- Родной, прости дурака, - ему даже наклоняться было не нужно, Монтгомери как раз был с ним "одного роста". - Каюсь, мне впечатления мозги затмили, я не подумал... Уверен теперь, что не глючит?  
Джон пока не решался оторвать руки от лица, но сухие шершавые ладони Райли на этом настаивали. О'Брайен осторожно гладил его, пытаясь тактично открыть раковину, в которую Монтгомери снова спрятался.  
\- Ну, малыш, - позвал он, и Джон, все ещё болезненно хмурясь, позволил ему отвести в стороны собственные руки. - Иди ко мне?..  
Каждое ласковое слово, как удар, выбивающий воздух из лёгких. Если подумать, Райли и без того не редко звал его так, но это никогда не воспринималось серьезно. Примерно до этого момента. Джон снова тонул в нём, как тонул вчера. В его запахе, в на удивление таких крепких руках, держащих его лицо и затылок. В его мягкости, и в ощущениях во всем теле, тягучих и сладких, как свежая карамель, когда Райли шире раскрывал губы, сразу, без предупреждения проталкивая язык глубоко и резко, как-то умудряясь заполнять собой почти весь его рот. И теперь уже Монтгомери тянулся к нему, встав на колени, вытягивая шею, приближаясь ещё на миллиметр, и еще, делая крохотные несмелые шаги.  
Ничего ему не снится. Райли целует его, уже во второй раз. Сам. И как же это, чёрт возьми, потрясающе.  
\- Сладкий мой, душа моя светлая, - скороговоркой протараторил О'Брайен, когда рука Джона опустилась по его спине, царапая даже сквозь рубашку. - Если ты не готов мне отсосать прямо сейчас, то давай пока прервемся... ты не подумай, что я не хочу, нет, я как раз слишком хочу, а у меня ещё два отвара на сегодня, и ещё даже обеда не было...  
Джон почти шарахнулся от него, в полной мере осознав, что, где и в какой момент они делают. Секунду назад это, конечно, было не важно, но в одной секунде жизнь не заключается!  
\- Прости, - длинные перья с макушки покаянно прижались к голове.  
Райли почему-то взвыл, всплеснул руками, нервно сделав круг по кабинету, впился зубами в собственные костяшки, вернулся обратно и завершил пассаж ещё одним крепким поцелуем.  
\- Все, уйди, пожалуйста! - простонал он Джону в губы. - Уйди, иначе я тебя, нахрен, не отпущу!  
Монтгомери ретировался из кабинета так быстро, как мог. Вернулся в спальню. Зарылся как можно глубже в ту гору подушек, которую смог нагрести в центр кровати. И глухо заскулил от переполняющего его счастья.

\- Джо? - позвал Райли, держа в руке только что смоченную в отваре тряпку.  
Монтгомери только повернул голову - О'Брайен как раз стоял за его спиной. Рай тем временем буквально "копался" в нём, раздвигая пальцами перья на спине и плечах.  
\- Гниение прекратилось, - наконец, произнёс он, перебирая перышки все быстрее и быстрее, проверяя каждую уже выученную им язву. - Джо, серьезно! Ты справился!  
Сердце у Джона заколотилось от радости. Да быть не может...  
\- Ещё не зажило, - Райли приложил теплую тряпку к его спине, придерживая крыло. - Но затягивается. Больно?  
\- Нет, - Монтгомери не соврал, боли не было, никакой боли не было, с самого утра. - Думаешь, это?..  
\- Ты смог?  
Джон закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Он смог. Он не злился на отца. Да, скучал, и скучал безумно, но не злился. Не все могут выполнить данные ими обещания, он думал об этом вчера, жалея, что не смог сказать об этом папе. Он перестал держать обиду, и держать его тоже перестал. Нельзя вечно цепляться за человека, как бы он ни был тебе дорог, иногда следует просто... помнить его?  
\- Да, - ответил он, выдыхая и чувствуя, как огромный камень сваливается с его уставших плеч. - Да, наверное.  
\- Годрикова шляпа, Джо! - Райли обхватил его со спины, повисая на нем. - Ты представляешь, ты... это все закончится! Весь этот ужас закончится, ты только подумай!  
Джон подумал. Закончится. Чёрт, да он уже забыл, что такое нормальная жизнь! Даже как-то не верилось, что все было вот так просто, что они нашли решение, и оно оказалось верным. Но легкость не уходила, и он бы сейчас мог поклясться, что даже крылья могли бы перестать быть мёртвым тяжёлым грузом, и сумели бы его поднять. Хотя, он ведь скоро их лишится, правильно?  
\- Тебе будет приятнее меня целовать, - усмехнулся он, на что О'Брайен только фыркнул, заставляя его запрокинуть голову.  
\- Идиотина.  
Джон перестал бояться и не доверять даже собственным ощущениям. Первый поцелуй казался галлюцинацией, второй прозрением, третий данностью и фактической закономерностью. Конечно, было бы куда легче, если бы Райли прямым текстом сказал ему, что чувствует, но Райли считал, что действия куда как лучше слов. Поэтому притирался к нему всем телом, лёжа рядом, целовал бесконечно, глубоко, прижимался губами к шее, не волнуясь ни о перьях, ни о шрамах. Даже тот паранойик, в которого Джон превратился за эти месяцы, ему верил.  
\- Ну-ка, покажи язык, - потребовал О'Брайен, повалив Монтгомери на спину и усаживаясь на него сверху.  
Джон запаниковал, но сопротивляться было бесполезно. Высунув кончик языка на пару секунд, он тут же его спрятал, отводя глаза. Обман раскрылся.  
\- Весь покажи, - Райли наклонился, почти ложась на него грудью, и пальцами попытался разжать острые зубы. - Давай, делай что говорят!  
Монтгомери зажмурился и вздохнул. Попробуй тут не сделай, этот требовательный засранец все равно свое получит. Но ему ведь нужно время, чтобы смириться! Спадает с него проклятье или нет, он все еще отвратительное чудовище, и не хочет лишний раз об этом напоминать, особенно Райли. Джон расслабил челюсть, надеясь, что О'Брайен остановится и позволит ему осторожно, через принятие, выполнить как-нибудь его просьбу, но и это оказалось ошибкой. Рай не стал ждать, пальцами ухватив кончик языка и вытаскивая его целиком.  
\- Я бы узнал так или иначе, ты ведь в курсе? - спросил он с явным упрёком.  
Джону было стыдно по двум причинам. Первая - этот самый упрёк. Да, он прятал, что мог, его можно понять! Но Райли ведь не из праздного интереса хотел знать все о том, что происходит с телом Джона, он ведь, можно сказать, его личный целитель. Вторая - и самая на данный момент актуальная - О'Брайен так его язык и не отпускал.  
\- Мде бодьдо, - хмуро сообщил Джон, и, наконец, был освобожден, тут же воспользовавшись возможностью вернуть себе неприкосновенность, а заодно ясность речи. - Ну, и узнал бы... не факт, кстати! Мог бы не почувствовать, а когда проклятье спадёт, все равно все будет как обычно.  
Райли этот факт заставил задуматься. Джон наблюдал, как тот почесывает указательным пальцем обрастающий рыжей щетиной подбородок. О'Брайен хорошо на нём устроился, жаль, что не посмотреть даже, как оно там выглядит сверху - на коленях, широко расставив ноги, в одних только сползаюших домашних штанах. А Монтгомери бы за такое когда-то душу отдал!  
\- Да, как обычно, - протянул Райли, раздосадованно вздыхая. - Плохо.  
\- Что плохо?! - Джон ожидал многого, но явно не того, что этот придурок возьмётся зачем-то жалеть о каких-то составляющих его уродства.  
\- А, ну, не каждый день такое... - О'Брайен снова обратил к Джону все своё внимание, склонился еще ниже, касаясь его лица губами, как будто был шанс как-нибудь оказаться ближе, чем они уже были. - Придётся тебе авансом выебать меня им в рот, чтобы я потом не грустил.  
То ли у Райли слишком долго - по его меркам - не было секса, то ли он по жизни был чертовым извращенцем. Джон не смог выбрать и остановился на обоих вариантах. Как минимум доля тяги к странной больной херне в О'Брайене точно была. Интересно, он ее раньше просто не замечал, или это было исключительно нажитым за последние годы багажом? Кайфовал Райли не наигранно, и Монтгомери тоже успел пожалеть, что ещё немного, и больше они так сделать не смогут. Странное, но чертовски приятное ощущение, что он может до самой глотки заполнить рот Райли, чувствуя гортанные вибрации на хриплых стонах, голову ему кружило.  
\- Блять... - коротко выругался Рай, падая лбом Джону на грудь и вытирая ладонью мокрые губы.  
\- Тебя похвалить тем, как хорошо ты сосешь? - усмехнулся Монтгомери, не глядя поглаживая бритый затылок.  
\- Я тебе ещё не сосал, чтобы меня хвалить.  
Джон помолчал пару секунд. Попялился в серый потолок.  
\- Я не готов.  
В принципе, разочарованный взгляд поднявшего голову Райли даже мог бы заставить его передумать. Может быть. У О'Брайена был такой вид, словно ему на середине самой лучшей книги во вселенной вдруг рассказали, чем она кончится, а заодно - что окончанием будет смерть всех главных героев. Или вообще всех героев. И убийца - дворецкий.  
\- Да я не заставлю, - голос у него тоже был несчастным, но уже смирившимся - видимо, к такому повороту событий О'Брайен уже готовился. - Да вообще, пока не захочешь, даже если совсем не захочешь...  
\- Я хочу, - также твёрдо повторил Джон. - Но не готов.  
Райли повернул голову и прислонился щекой к его груди. Стало щекотно.  
\- Джо?  
\- М?  
\- Я тебя так хочу, что в штаны готов обкончаться, - Монтгомери всхлипнул на это прямое заявление почти жалобно. - Можно я хотя бы подрочу здесь, а не опять в ванной? Не, если ты, конечно, и к этому не готов...  
\- К этому готов! - согласился Джон - в целом с фразой про "я тебя так хочу" он был солидарен от и до. - Может, даже... вместе?  
\- Как школьники? - усмехнулся Райли. - Романтика!  
Ему пришлось сползти ниже - из-за разницы в размерах он мог либо целовать Джона, либо дотянуться до его ширинки, совместить бы не получилось. Монтгомери, краснея, попросил погасить свет. Нет, он бы сам с радостью любовался на Райли хоть всю ночь, в одежде или без, но вот позволить ему лишний раз на себя любоваться пока не мог. Может, потом, когда проклятье перестанет делать его чёрт знает чем, когда он вернётся к своему обычному облику, он будет готов хоть днём перед зеркалом с ним потрахаться, в любой позе. Но не сейчас, сейчас только в темноте и наощупь. Лицо Райли теперь оказалось едва ли на уровне его груди, и тот горячо дышал в него, время от времени зачем-то, видимо, спонтанно и бездумно, целуя то, что попадало ему под губы.  
\- Давай, иди к папочке, - прошептал Райли, кажется, вовсе не Джону, с выдохом долгожданного удовольствия спуская штаны, тут же сухо и горячо прислоняясь к его животу.  
Монтгомери опустил руки на его бедра, погладил и остановился на заднице. Деть их больше было некуда, а эта часть тела О'Брайена была буквально центром его гравитации, круглым и мягким, как пара диванных подушек - можно было даже на ней спать, и Райли бы не был против. Рай оттянул вниз резинку штанов Джона и глухо рассмеялся.  
\- Чёрт, ты весь мокрый, как девчонка! - с восхищением выдохнул он.  
\- А давай без комментариев? - прорычал Джон, краснея так, что температура в комнате поднялась на пару градусов.  
\- Зачем без комментариев? - обиженно фыркнул Райли. - Мне без них не так вкусно. Ты такой всегда или только сейчас?  
\- Не знаю, до тебя же никто не комментировал, - Монтгомери был близок к тому, чтобы позорно сбежать, даже если бы пришлось буквально выдернуть свой член из ладони Райли, по-хозяйски его обхватившей, но в то же время вынужден был осознавать, что именно эти жутко пошлые прямые фразы возбуждают его до чёртиков.  
\- Смотри на все позитивно! - О'Брайен не унимался, что, впрочем, не мешало ему потихоньку начинать работать руками. - Мне не надо расчехлять смазку.  
\- Откуда она у тебя?..  
\- Я аптекарь! Сухой, как сердце твоей бывшей, - Рай снова рассмеялся, и от этого глухого, хриплого смеха у Джона в животе все в узел скручивалось. - Девчонки тоже разные бывают, и тем более, не все дают туда, куда можно без смазки.  
\- Мы тут твоих девчонок обсуждаем?..  
\- Ревнуешь, сладкий? - О'Брайен задрал голову, и тусклый свет уличного фонаря осветил алеющие веснушчатые щёки. - Не ревнуй, я же с тобой.  
  
Как и следовало ожидать, Райли оказался ненасытной тварью, безумно жадной до секса, совершенно раскрепощенной в постели, и в ней же властной и уверенной, в отличие от морозящегося Джона. Монтгомери в какой-то момент даже почти был готов плюнуть на то, какой он там при свете, а заодно позволить О'Брайену делать с собой все, что тот пожелает. Раньше ему подобные мысли с голову не приходили, но сейчас, когда реальность оказалась так разительно далека от его школьных мокрых фантазий, он был совершенно не против того, чтобы подставиться и позволить Райли себя нагнуть. Да хоть к кровати привязать и отшлепать, только пусть это сделает Рай!  
Но пока страх и боль самобичевания оказывались сильнее. Успокаивало только то, что с каждым днём ему становилось лучше. Не ныла спина, не тянули к земле растущие крылья, все язвы и гноящиеся раны затянулись и заживали, словно под зельем. Перья вот только не опадали, а с отсутствием грязно-желтых островков между ними даже, как будто, стали гуще, но Райли говорил, что это обман зрения. Джон задышал свободно. Он как будто родился заново, во всех отношениях. Не только в том, что касалось проклятья, но и в том, что касалось его гребанной неразделённой влюбленности, проедавшей в нём дыру похуже тёмной магии. И это касалось не только того, чем они с Райли занимались среди ночи, но и всех их отношений в целом. Ничего не изменилось толком, просто стало... ближе? Честнее? Так, как должно было быть, чтобы всем было хорошо, и шутки ниже пояса никуда не делись.  
\- То есть, он идёт на поправку? - Камски задумчиво играл с зажигалкой Райли, опрометчиво брошенной хозяином на стойке и тут же сцапанной оттуда вездесущими руками.  
\- Определённо, да, - Райли звякнул друг об дружку двумя крохотными бутылочками, в которых плескалось нечто ядовито-зеленое. - Идея позвать Диану была хороша.  
\- Да, ничего такая идея, - Элайджа хмуро изучал пейзаж за окном, серый и безрадостный, в отличие от настроения О'Брайена.  
Рай понаблюдал за ним и перестал улыбаться.  
\- Что?  
Элайджа побарабанил пальцами по стойке.  
\- Предчувствие хреновое, - вздохнул он. - Веришь в предчувствия?  
\- Я верю в то, на что могу посмотреть, послушать, потрогать и взять в рот, - буркнул Райли. - Ты пессимист, чудовище.  
\- Я много всякой чепухи в жизни видел, и судя по тому, что ты говоришь, это слабо похоже на избавление от проклятья, - более подробно объяснил Камски причину своего скепсиса.  
\- Если бы ты раньше такие проклятья видел, то знал бы, как от него избавиться, а раз не знаешь, то и не каркай, - огрызнулся Райли, совершенно не желающий слушать от Элайджи о его очередных опасениях на счёт всего на свете.  
Он даже зажигалку у него отобрал, правда, из практических соображений. Щелчки металлического колпачка бесили, и прикурить было чем-то нужно.  
\- Ставлю три галлеона на то, что я прав, - вдруг заявил Камски. - И ты не бросишь искать причину, пока Джон не вернётся в нормальное состояние.  
Райли подозрительно прищурился.  
\- Звучит как какой-то полнейший кретинизм, - вздохнул он. - Окей, по рукам. И ты от меня отвяжешься.  
Элайджа протянул ладонь. У Райли внутри что-то неприятно завозилось. Чертов Камски с его чертовыми предчувствиями! Да чтоб его...  
\- Три галлеона, - О'Брайен уверенно пожал руку.  
\- Три галлеона, - Элайджа был хмур и серьёзен, совсем не так, как обычно, когда он спорил.  
Пальцы разъединились, пари было заключено. Райли уже хотел было вернуться к своим делам, но Камски так и не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Рей, ты ничего не забыл? - поинтересовался он, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Ты ещё не выиграл, - усмехнулся тот, взялся за пустую бутылку и...  
Отпустил ее. Осколки разлетелись по полу, а Райли даже с места не сдвинулся.  
\- Раздери меня горгулья... - пробормотал он, глядя на свои ладони так, словно впервые их видел.  
\- Думаешь, ты забыл? - поинтересовался Камски. - Нет, Рай, ты об этом забыть не мог. Ты с этим родился.  
Райли оперся локтями на стойку и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ему не выиграть пари. Никогда в жизни ему не выиграть ни одного пари, потому что он, чёрт возьми, сам проклят! И ни на секунду он не забывал об этом, а сейчас забыл. Забыл, чтобы пожать руку в споре, сделать ставку. И проиграть.  
\- То есть, без шансов? - спросил он, поднимая на друга несчастный взгляд.  
\- Я бы хотел надеяться, но это уже факт, а не предчувствия, - вздохнул Камски. - Джону не стало лучше, мы просто получили отсрочку. Какие ещё варианты?..


	38. CLOUDY

Пересекая комнату, Райли не глядя бросил фартук на спинку кресла, поправил премерзко сползающие на кончик носа очки. Джон удобно устроился здесь пару часов назад, читая какую-то чересчур умную, оттого совершенно бессмысленную книгу, служившую отличным поводом вытянуть ноги к камину - буквально до самого камина и вытянуть - и сделать вид, что он очень занят и его лучше не беспокоить. О'Брайен обладал фантастическим даром к игнорированию подобных невербальных знаков. А оттого, не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от бухгалтерской сводки, обделил вниманием кресло и опустился именно к Джону на колени.  
Книгу пришлось отложить.  
\- И что это? - поинтересовался Монтгомери, имея ввиду, определённо, тот факт, что жопа Райли делает на нём, а не рядом с ним, например.  
\- Это у меня расходы на тридцать галлеонов за последний месяц не сошлись, - пробубнил О'Брайен, ерзая и устраиваясь удобнее, колени у Джона были острые и костлявые.  
Скидывать, да и даже сгонять Райли не было ни смысла, ни настроения, пришлось молча смириться. Монтгомери подтянул его ближе - несмотря на ощутимую габаритную разницу, О'Брайен был не маленьким, а оттого довольно тяжёлым мальчиком. Рай подобному обращению не воспротивился, продолжая поверх стекол очков внимательно изучать каждую строчку, выискивая, в чем и когда он успел ошибиться. Колени облегчённо выдохнули и сказали спасибо.  
\- И нельзя просто вкинуть в бюджет эти тридцать галлеонов? - поинтересовался Джон, тоже заглядывая в бумаги, и попутно пристраивая руки на грудь Райли, так удачно ему подвернувшуюся.  
\- Можно, - кивнул О'Брайен, взял его руку и переместил левее - видимо, лучше зная, как и где его следует лапать. - Если хочешь, чтобы у меня вся работа развалилась.  
\- А почему она должна развалиться? - поинтересовался Джон, попутно расстегивая Раю рубашку - он как раз достойно научился управляться с когтями, и теперь этот процесс труда не составлял, а под рубашку можно было залезать, с удовольствием подмечая, как у Райли соски твердеют под холодными пальцами.  
\- Ты мне на днях заявил, что я ничего не понимаю в финансах, а теперь такие тупые вопросы задаешь?! - О'Брайен как будто никакого внимания не обращал на столь откровенные приставания. - Где-то я ошибся, значит, ещё ошибусь, и не раз, а этот косяк так дальше и потянется в следующий месяц, и будет уже не тридцать галлеонов, а сто тридцать.  
\- Всего-то, - фыркнул Монтгомери, почти раздев Райли до пояса и теперь с урчанием сжимая руки на мягкой груди; не Клара, конечно, но тоже сойдёт.  
\- Повыпендривайся, давай, - огрызнулся О'Брайен, откидываясь спиной на Джона и откладывая бумаги в сторону. - Вот когда начнёшь меня содержать, тогда и поговорим. А пока меня другой вопрос интересует.  
\- М-м?  
\- Почему у меня шея все ещё от твоих засосов не черная?  
  
Пасмурно. Райли насыпал на весы две унции порошка, едва различая в темноте, ровно ли встала стрелка. Рука дрогнула, банка накренилась. О'Брайен вздохнул, с ледяным спокойствием достал из ящика крохотную серебряную ложку и принялся пересыпать излишки обратно в банку. За окном пронеслась, шурша шинами, соседская машина. Иногда казалось, что классно быть магглом. У них другие проблемы, по ощущениям - весьма легко разрешимые. Никаких тебе проклятий, ничего, только цены на бензин опять выросли.  
Хлопок затерялся в порыве осеннего ветра, звякнул колокольчик, открылась дверь, впуская в зал поток ледяного воздуха. Элайджа, закутавшийся в огромный чёрный шарф, напоминающий шерстяной плед, с растрепанными ветром волосами, как никогда напоминал собой находившегося от холода воробья.  
\- Тебе кофе или чего покрепче? - поинтересовался О'Брайен, не размениваясь на приветствия.  
\- Я бы обнаглел, если вы ещё не ужинали, - вздохнул Камски, разворачивая все три слоя шарфа, под которым ещё и ворот мантии поднял - погода в последние дни ноября буквально лютовала.  
\- Наглей, - пожал плечами Райли. - Если я продолжу доедать то, что остаётся с вечера, в один прекрасный день за стойку не влезу... Джон там уже часа полтора что-то колдует.  
\- Прям-таки и колдует? - Камски чмокнул друга в щёку, проходя мимо, и с любопытством сунул нос за штору, в надежде таким образом выяснить степень близости ужина.  
\- Ну, вообще-то... - Райли задумался, вздохнул, почесывая подбородок. - Мне кажется, у него уже не получается. Мы об этом не говорили, и ты не акцентируй на этом внимание, будь добр. Он опять загрузится.  
Элайджа коротко согласно кивнул, но между бровей залегла тяжёлая морщина. Как бы внешне всё не выглядело, но Джону с каждым днём становилось хуже. Теперь это проявлялось мало, он не гнил, не страдал от постоянных болей, запах серы и тухлятины сменился на что-то горячее и сухое, как тонкий аромат раскалившегося на солнце песка или прибитой дождём дорожной пыли. Да и выглядел он куда здоровее, не линял, не истекал кровью. Только вот перья стали гуще, покрывали уже все тело, крылья выросли до таких размеров, что не помещались в комнатах, и в росте он опять прибавлял едва ли не по четверть дюйма в день. Райли готов был поклясться, что у него даже лицо изменилось. Пока не присмотришься, не заметишь, как оно заострилось, появилось в нем нечто звериное, хищное.  
\- Я подумал, и вспомнил, что у нас есть крайний вариант... хрена себе, - Камски прервал мысль, без спроса оттягивая ворот рубашки Райли. - Хорош! Когда ты только ус...  
Молчаливо дождавшись, когда друг доизучает синяки, Рай также спокойно убрал его руку, вернул на место воротник и поправил сползшую бабочку. Лицо у Камски выражало целую тонну эмоций, от непонимания до откровенного ужаса. О'Брайена, впрочем, и это ни капли не смутило.  
\- Сколько, - выдохнул Элайджа, решив начать с самого, по его мнению, важного пункта. - У него зубов?..  
\- Шестьдесят восемь, - не задумываясь ответил Райли. - Два полных ряда и ещё по два дополнительных на каждой челюсти.  
К этой информации жизнь даже Камски не готовила. Вряд ли он насчитал бы именно такое число отметин, но явный след от зубов на шее Райли обычному человеку не принадлежал, это очевидно. О'Брайен не обращал на его замешательство внимания. Элайджа бы никогда ничего не сказал ему, с кем бы Рай ни трахался, а проблемы Джона они и так обсуждали регулярно. Ну, шестьдесят восемь и шестьдесят восемь, подумаешь. Член ведь на лбу у него так и не вырос!  
\- Так что за крайний вариант? - поинтересовался О'Брайен, пресекая возможные дальнейшие расспросы и комментарии на счёт их с Монтгомери личной жизни.  
Элайджа, видимо, перед этим пытавшийся в красках представить как могут выглядеть шестьдесят восемь зубов, и как они смыкались на шее Райли, мотнул головой и вернулся к изначальной теме разговора.  
\- Манфред, - вздохнул он. - Мы все этого не хотели, но вдруг он что-то знает?  
\- Не лучшая идея сейчас привлекать к этому посторонних, ему-то мы память стереть не сможем, - Райли уже не раз об этом думал, и все ещё сомневался в том, стоит ли беспокоить бывшего учителя. - К тому же, говорят, он в последнее время то и дело болеет, нужны вот мы ему?  
\- Вопрос в том, не нужны ли мы ему, а нужен ли он нам, - Камски поднял руку и легонько щелкнул товарища в лоб, отчего тот нахмурился, и круглые очки сползли на самый кончик острого носа. - Попытаться стоит, да?  
\- Он нас пошлет, - покачал головой О'Брайен, снова поправляя очки и заодно приглаживая торчащие в разные стороны волосы.  
\- Нас да, - кивнул Элайджа. - А своего любимого мальчика нет.  
Райли недоверчиво поморщился.  
\- Семь лет я уже не его любимый мальчик, - скептически заметил он.  
\- Ну да, конечно! Напомнить тебе, как...  
\- Я просто напишу ему, но ни на что рассчитывать не буду, - обречённо вздохнул О'Брайен. - Идёт? Без конкретики. Серьезно, я даже не знаю, следит ли Браво за почтой.  
\- Тайну переписки никто не отменял, - пожал плечами Камски. - К тому же, Крис сейчас устраивает ей большие проблемы, он подал иск за использование Веритасерума, и они в процессе выяснения, получила она ордер раньше или позже. Визенгамот пока на стороне Монтгомери.  
\- Мерлин, храни британскую аристократию!  
Из-за шторы бесшумно показалась когтистая лапа и поскребла по стене, привлекая к себе внимание. А через секунду высунулся и длинный нос её обладателя. Заметив Элайджу, Джон тут же расплылся в широкой довольной улыбке.  
\- Здравствуй, воробушек!  
\- Здравствуй, мама-птичка, - кивнул Камски, позволяя обнять себя целиком.  
Джон на сравнение не обиделся, только рассмеялся. То ли уже свыкся со своим положением, то ли просто делал вид, что так все и должно быть.  
\- Эл предлагает написать Манфреду, - тут же раскрыл все карты Райли. - Что думаешь?  
Хвост Джона недовольно завозился, пару раз хлестнув по стойке и шкафам, отчего те предательски зашатались. Монтгомери обернулся, шикнул, словно это как-то могло помочь ему унять выдающий его с потрохами организм. На удивление, помогло.  
\- Думаю, что лучше написать, - кивнул он. - Ничего другого мы ведь придумать не можем, верно?..  
  
Ответ пришёл через два дня. Хмурый филин долго стучал клювом в стекло, после чего, презрительно бросив письмо на стол, огромной тенью тут же вылетел обратно, крайне недовольный необходимостью в такую погоду тащиться чёрт знает куда. Райли развернул конверт и первым делом обречённо вздохнул. Вряд ли можно уложить в нескольких строчках что-то, кроме отказа. Если бы Манфред согласился помочь, он расписал бы все более подробно, как он любил разжёвывать свой материал на лекциях. Но прочесть ответ было нужно. Райли развернул бумагу, пробегаясь глазами по вычурным размашистым строкам.  
"Добрый вечер, мой дорогой!  
Разумеется, ваша проблема требует особого внимания, поэтому не стану долго расписываться, перейду сразу к делу. Жду вас и вашу восхитительную компанию к себе на ужин в это воскресенье, отговорки не принимаются, вы же знаете? Ни в коем случае не забудьте Джонатана, его я в особенности желаю видеть как можно скорее!  
До скорой встречи, искренне ваш, К.Манфред"  
\- Я бы старику доверять не стал, - нахмурился Джон, все это время заглядывавший Райли через плечо. - Очень ненадёжно выглядит.  
Рай раз за разом перечитывал письмо, сомневаясь, стоило ли вообще писать, или, стоит ли слушать, что бубнит сейчас Монтгомери у него над ухом? Он даже мог прочесть каждую строчку голосом Манфреда, и... чёрт! Почему все должно быть так сложно?! Почему он не мог просто написать, что знает об этой магии?  
\- Солидарен, зря я это предложил, - кивнул Камски, крутя в пальцах недавно украденную у Райли сигарету. - Нет, разумеется, Манфред не дурак и быстрее других бы догадался, зачем ты спрашиваешь! Но если так, он же должен понимать, что Джону на людях появляться рискованно, и при этом так открыто пишет о нём?..  
Райли кивнул, но не ему. Что-то было в этом письме, что-то особенное. Вот Карл, читающий его послание в своём кабинете, среди склянок и трав, коими бесконечно заставлены полки. Вот поднимается на ноги, ходит вдоль стола. Потирает друг об друга пальцы на правой руке, почти поднося их к лицу, но не доставая на какой-то дюйм, а левая заведена за спину. Вот останавливается резко, опускается на стул, откидывая назад полы мантии, окунает перо в чернильницу, и, хмурясь от напряжения и волнения, пишет ответ. "... его я желаю видеть как можно скорее!"  
\- Я ему верю, - твёрдо произнёс Райли, складывая письмо и засовывая в карман. - Пойдём все вместе, как он и просил. Я, Джон и вы с Ингрид.  
\- Рей, что за неоправданный...  
\- Я сказал, идём вместе! - рявкнул О'Брайен. - Нахрена предлагал, если сейчас споришь?  
\- Надеюсь, форма одежды не парадная, - нервно усмехнулся Джон, который, пусть и сомневался, но доверял Райли в данном случае больше, чем себе.  
Рай окинул его придирчивым взглядом с головы до ног. Нет, определённо - не парадная.

По прежнему пасмурно. Элайджа с Ингрид трансгрессировали первыми, и Райли, нервно раскуривая пятую сигарету, ждал отмашки о том, можно ли им с Джоном тоже отправляться. Монтгомери вел себя куда как более расслабленно, что удивительно. Сидел на полу, подогнув одну ногу и обхватив руками колено, молча, даже не возникал. Доверял Райли. А Райли не доверял себе.  
Конечно, он сказал, что верит Манфреду. Но разве он не мог ошибиться? Разве он не неудачник? Это ведь такая хорошая приманка, просто в пустоту заявить ему - бери с собой Джона. Если Джона здесь нет, он и не трансгрессирует, а если есть, его можно будет запросто выманить. Манфред не сволочь, но понять, что у него в голове, ни один человек на планете не сумел бы.  
В конце концов, ворвавшийся в комнату патронус голосом Камски сообщил, что все в порядке, на территории особняка никого, и можно спокойно трансгрессировать. Теперь, если их и ждали неприятности, то разве что от самого Манфреда. Райли молча протянул Джону руку - тот поднялся, подметая пол краем длинной, перешитой под него рубашки, Флокси постаралась. Было страшнее, чем обычно. Райли казалось, что ошибись он сейчас, и с Джоном что-то случится, и он не сможет это исправить. Лучше бы его расщепило, его, а не Монтгомери, хватит с него уже этих гребанных страданий...  
\- Рай? - позвал Джон, когда пауза несколько затянулась. - Все нормально?  
\- А, да, - выдохнул Райли. - Держись крепче.  
Захрустела под ногами обледеневшая трава. О'Брайен открыл глаза - серость стала ещё более непроглядной, почти чёрной. За литыми тяжёлыми воротами горел свет, едва пробиваясь бликами сквозь голые ветви кустарника. Райли зря волновался, все прошло хорошо. Джон только переминался с ноги на ногу, стоять босиком на ледяной земле было не самым приятным занятием. Камски ждал их по ту сторону ворот, приветственно махнув рукой. Хозяин дома их уже ждал, по-видимому.  
\- Вы тут раньше были? - поинтересовался Джон, на что получил с обеих сторон короткое синхронное "да".  
\- Было дело, - пояснил Райли. - Вместе с папой.  
Ингрид встречала их в дверях, вызвавшись проконтролировать все от и до, раз уж нерадивый бессердечный муж оставил ее в доме. Джон поежился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Дом выглядел холодным. Во всех отношениях, но, в первую очередь, физически. Замок Монтгомери, например, хоть и был буквально огромным, в сравнении с другими особняками, но никогда не создавал впечатления какой-нибудь неприступной крепости: постоянный шум, голоса, шаги, собачий лай, запахи, заклятья. У Манфреда было иначе. Если бы не свет, могло бы показаться, что здесь вовсе никто не живёт.  
\- Давайте бегом, холодно тут вас ждать, - проворчала Ингрид, ожидая когда все, кроме Джона, снимут мантии.  
\- А есть место теплее? - усмехнулся Райли.  
\- Дом старый, и холл здесь не отапливается, - с усмешкой произнес знакомый голос с вершины узкой длинной лестницы. - Но я правда не живу в холодильнике, юноша.  
Рай вздернул голову и тепло улыбнулся. Конечно, он успел за эти дни чего только не вообразить и не передумать. Конечно, в нем теплилось недоверие, страх перед тем, чтобы рассказать кому-то еще о той тайне, которую они ото всех хранили. Но эта усмешка, этот голос, улыбка и лукавый искрящийся взгляд способны были примирить его с чем угодно. Карл Манфред был его любимым учителем на протяжении долгих лет, и здесь, сейчас он снова почувствовал себя на секунду не взрослым человеком с кучей взрослых проблем, а мальчиком, которого профессор пригласил на чай в свой кабинет, чтобы объяснить сложный и непонятный материал. Да, он верил ему. Верил тогда, поверил и сегодня.  
\- Чудесно снова видеть вас вместе, - улыбнулся Карл, спуская рукава рубашки, до этого завернутые до локтей, но обратил взгляд на Джона, и искорки радочти на его лице сменились тревогой и искренним состраданием. - Мерлинова борода, Джонатан... мальчик мой, что вы с собой сотворили?..  
Монтгомери хотел было отвернуться, и даже на полшага отступил поглубже в тень, но цепкие сухие пальцы твердо обхватили его запятье и потянули под неверный тусклый свет свечей в витом канделябре. Сопротивляться было бесполезно. Карл внимательно рассмотрел крылья, дотронулся до лица Джона, словно вовсе не испытывал никакого удивления, только жалость сродни той, какую испытывают к ребенку, мучающемуся со сломанной рукой после особенно опасной игры с товарищами. Вопрос, заданный им, тоже ответа не требовал.  
\- Сэр, вы поможете? - спросил Райли, отвлекая тем самым Карла от Джона, неловко пытающегося закрыться от такого пристального внимания.  
\- Помогу?.. - переспросил Манфред, словно впервые слышал не только вопрос, но и самого О'Брайена, к которому тут же повернулся, выпуская запястье Монтгомери. - Это требует... так, дети мои, я позвал вас на ужин! И без ужина не отпущу, уж простите. Я порядочный гостеприимный англичанин!  
Все, кроме Карла, испытывали некоторое ощущение стыда, находясь в этом доме. Годы шли, а Манфред оставался их преподавателем, и остался бы им навсегда, пожалуй, для каждого. Даже со Стерн было бы легче ужинать! В столовой действительно оказалось намного теплее и светлее, как Карл и обещал. Можно было даже сказать, что там было уютно - если бы не здоровенный раскормленный питон, лениво валяющийся между двумя серебряными блюдами.  
\- Ручеек, сгинь отсюда, - фыркнул Манфред, без особых усилий поднимая змею и любовно перенося на диван, где Ручейку было самое место. - Прошу нас простить, Лео избаловал этого лентяя, разрешает ему ползать где душа пожелает!  
\- Да ничего, бывает, - произнес Камски, глядя при этом на то, как хитрый хамелеон, перестав сливаться со скатерстью, потихоньку ретируется со столешницы куда-нибудь подальше от строгого хозяина.  
\- А вы не стесняйтесь, присаживайтесь, Шейла к нам позже спустится, - отмахнулся Карл, и на недоумевающие взгляды бывших студентов пояснил. - Моя жена.  
\- Вы разве не развелись? - в лоб спросила Ингрид, на что профессор только рассмеялся.  
\- А долго ли, умеючи, второй раз жениться?  
Джон молчал, глядя в пустую тарелку. Райли тихонько протянул ладонь под столом и крепко сжал его руку. Дело было не только в Манфреде, вернее, не в нем вовсе. А в том, на сколько Монтгомери отвык от других людей. Элайджа, Ингрид, и уж тем более Райли, они были с ним рядом все время, и составляли привычную картину мира. А Карл нет. Карл не видел его, не привык к нему, Карл реагировал, бросал изучающие взгляды, от которых хотелось забиться в ближайший шкаф. С каждым днем Джону становилось все страшнее общаться с окружающими, и он был счастлив этого не делать. А сейчас его зона комфорта была наглейшим образом нарушена.  
\- Итак, прежде чем вы мне все расскажете, у меня только один вопрос, - Манфред опустился на стул во главе стола и окинул ребят серьезным, внимательным взглядом. - Луковый суп или морковный?..  
Огромное ему спасибо, но он действительно умел разрядить обстановку, как никто. Пожаловался на то, как давно не принимал гостей. Пока Элайдже выпала честь в красках описать их проблему - Джон был не в состоянии - задавал вопросы, интересовался подробностями и деталями. Сумел разговорить Монтгомери, вытягивая из него слово за словом, пока тот не задышал спокойнее и не начал, наконец, улыбаться. Разве что усилия пошли прахом, когда в столовую, наконец, вошла женщина в свободном шерстяном платье, и первым делом прижала ладонь к губам. Джон снова едва справился с желанием куда-нибудь сбежать.  
\- Вот, что с тобой будет, если не будешь слушаться, - строго произнес Карл, исподлобья глядя на жену, но тут же улыбнулся, с неожиданной легкостью и прытью подскочил на ноги и отодвинул стул, помогая ей сесть за стол вместе со всеми.  
\- Всего раз поругались, а ты мне будешь припоминать это до скончания века? - фыркнула Шейла, и тут же кивнула гостям, в особенности, Джону. - Я прошу прощения, я не ожидала...  
\- Да никто не ожидает, - буркнул тот, пока Райли снова крепко держал его за руку.  
Шейла была красива, как, пожалуй, может быть красива далеко не каждая женщина. Струящиеся темные волосы, бронзовая кожа, внимательный цепкий взгляд - на таких обычно любуются издалека, но не решаются подойти. Более того, Шейла была молода. И оставалось неразрешимой загадкой, каким образом Манфред умудрялся находить себе подобных леди, да еще и жениться на них! Совершенно седой, с бессчетным количеством морщин на худом лице, он годился Шейле в отцы, если вовсе не в деды. Но при этом, был ее мужем, и весьма успешно. Судя по ее объемному животу под домашним платьем, они с Карлом давно ждали второго ребенка.  
\- Надеюсь, будет дочь, - заявила Шейла на вопрос Ингрид. - Потому что если будет сын, еще и на него похож...  
\- Я тоже надеялась, что будет дочь, - вздохнула Инди. - Пока не родился Ральф.  
\- О нарушенных обещаниях, - сменил тему Карл, деловито сидя на краю стола с чашкой, в которой ложечка самостоятельно помешивала на дне сахар. - Ваш случай, молодые люди, сложнее, чем все, что я раньше видел. Сталкиваться с гарпиями мне еще не доводилось.  
Джон поднял голову, поняв, что разговор перешел в нужное русло. Элайджа склонил голову в немом вопросе. Манфред окинул взглядом присутствующих, убеждаясь, что его не понимают.  
\- Согласно поверьям, - задумчиво произнес он. - Волшебник, нарушивший обещание, превращается в гарпию. Мифическое существо, охраняющее мертвых.  
\- Жить на кладбище? - невесело усмехнулся Монтгомери.  
\- Ну, нет, конечно, трупы охранять не нужно, - улыбнулся Карл. - Скорее, мертвых в их более естественной среде обитания. На том свете.  
\- Если это поверья, то они не буквальны ведь? - хмурясь, спросил Райли. - То есть, волшебник умирает?  
\- Как видите, нет, он действительно во что-то превращается, - Манфред кивнул на Джона. - И гарпии правда существуют, но их редко кто видит. На данный момент их довольно много в местах, связанных так или иначе с загробным миром. В Стоунхендже, к примеру, целая стая, так что, возможно, он действительно как-то связан с темой смерти, но никто этим вопросом не занимался. Кстати, гарпии вообще стайные твари, Джонатан, вас ни к какой стае не тянет?..  
Джон открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но осекся. Взгляд у Карла снова стал лукавым, хитрым. Вопрос ответа не требовал. Как и обычно.  
\- Есть у него уже стая, - буркнул О'Брайен, еще крепче удерживая Монтгомери за руку. - Профессор, а можно как-то обернуть процесс вспять? Выполнить обещание, например?  
\- Можно, на любом этапе, только вы, как я понимаю, не знаете, какое обещание выполнять, - вздохнул Манфред. - А если обещание нарушено и вовсе мертвым, то здесь я не вижу выхода. Надо сводить татуировку, или менять на что-то другое, иначе мы с мистером Монтгомери попрощаемся в том виде, в каком его знаем.  
\- Но Тисл говорил...  
\- Господин Мюррей знает далеко не все, вы же понимаете, - перебил Карл. - И я не все знаю. Но были случаи, когда волшебник возвращался к жизни, будучи гарпией уже полностью. И рисунки сводили, когда те целиком преображались. Способов я не знаю, уж извините.  
Все замолчали. Шейла заботливо подлила чай в опустевшие чашки, в обсуждении она не участвовала, но прислушивалась внимательно, и искренне соболезновала. Видимо, забота Карла о своих учениках, отчасти, передалась и ей.  
\- То есть, проклятье снять вы нам не поможете, - невесело подытожил Райли.  
\- Юноша, разве я похож на человека, способного снять проклятье? - улыбнулся Манфред, зачем-то раскинув руки.  
Все снова замолчали, переглядываясь. Карл вздохнул, закашлялся, поставил чашку на стол.  
\- Сколько мне лет, молодые люди?..  
И снова пауза. Шейла молчала, зачем-то глядя в сторону. Она-то прекрасно этот ответ знала.  
\- Ну, может... - попыталя предположить Камски.  
\- Пятьдесят три.  
Все, кто был в комнате, за исключением Шейлы и Карла, обернулись к Райли. Взгляд у того был печальный и обреченный. Он тоже знал ответ, не наугад называл цифру.  
\- Да ладно?! - воскликнул Элайджа. - Быть не может, вы...  
\- Всего на несколько лет старше ваших родителей, - Манфред продолжал улыбаться. - А так сразу и не скажешь, правда?  
\- И вы... - произнесла Ингрид.  
\- Не умею снимать проклятья, - закончил и за нее Карл. - Нет, хватит на сегодня этих разговоров обо мне, они меня в тоску вгоняют! Расскажите лучше, что там на той неделе в Лондоне стряслось? Все газеты на ушах стояли!  
Джон не стал спрашивать у Райли, что он знает и откуда. Тот и так был чернее тучи, как случалось каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь их план или идея не приносили результатов. Вернувшись домой, О'Брайен первым делом буркнул, что пойдет в душ, и пропал почти на час. Джон лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок и раскинув крылья почти на всю комнату.  
Гарпия, значит? Он никогда не видел гарпий. Слышал о них, считал выдумкой, которой непослушных детей пугают, и только. А теперь им самим можно, оказывается, пугать непослушных детей. Напоследок он остался в холле, чтобы лично сказать спасибо профессору за помощь, хоть и сомнительную, и Манфред одарил его еще одним понимающим взглядом. Интересно, а он какое обещание нарушил?..  
\- Не спишь? - Райли вернулся, мокрый и взъерошенный, и тут же увалился рядом, утякаясь лицом в мягкие пушистые перья на груди. - Прости.  
\- За что, солнце? - Джон повернулся и обнял его, словно заключая в кокон из рук и крыльев. - В конце концов, мы ведь узнали, что все не безнадежно, да?  
Казалось, что облака за окном, наконец, рассеялись, и на минуту показался серп иссиня-белой луны. Но иллюзия прошла, и в стекло зарядил мелкий, отвратительный ледяной дождь. Райли сжался в комок и не шевелился.  
Действительно, куда ему до проклятий? Он свое-то снять с себя не может...


	39. PLAGUE

Джон опустился на кровать с отсутствующим видом, даже руки чинно сложил на коленях, сделал пару глубоких вдохов и произнёс:  
\- Я готов.  
Райли потребовалось время для ответа. У него даже возникла мысль, не задать ли глупое встречное "к чему?", хотя, он прекрасно знал, о чём идёт речь. Да просто с таким лицом обычно можно быть готовым разве что к казни! А вот Джона выражение его лица не смущало.  
\- Джонни, яблочко моё сахарное, - Рай долго подбирал слова, даже опустился рядом, чтобы погладить Монтгомери по напряжённо сложенным ладоням. - Это не твоя обязанность. Если ты не хочешь...  
\- Ты серьезно не понимаешь, да? - Джон обернулся к нему, и вид у него был такой болезненно несчастный, что сердце сжалось. - Рай, без шуток, я слишком многого хочу, и слишком мало делаю, а время уходит. Я меняюсь быстрее, чем успеваю в зеркало посмотреть.  
Как бы ни хотелось возразить, но Монтгомери был прав. Если раньше изменения были заметны только спустя недели, то теперь для него пролетали дни. Он не мог колдовать, палочка попросту не реагировала на него, словно он был чужим и вовсе не мог ей пользоваться. Было трудно передвигаться по дому, Джон то и дело сутулился, буквально складывался, чтобы головой не задеть то лампу, то ящики, то вовсе потолок. Все чаще он уходил днем в комнату и лежал там, уставший просто от того факта, что проснулся утром. Оставил за собой разве что право готовить, и это служило ему единственной отдушиной. Готовка и Райли. Райли он подпускал к себе ближе, чем кого бы то ни было.  
\- Если ты сам не хочешь, я не настаиваю, ничего страшного, - Монтгомери отодвинулся и тут же пошел на попятную, глубже зарываясь в свои страхи и комплексы. - Надо было раньше думать, когда я еще на человека был похож...  
\- Эй, ну, хватит, - Райли удержал его, убирая с лица отросшие волосы вперемешку с перьями - Джон усиленно отводил глаза. - Ты человек, Джо. Знаешь, такие штуки, на сколько я знаю, не определяются формой тела.  
\- Желание с кем-то спать зато определяется, - огрызнулся Монтгомери.  
\- Тогда завали осуждать мои больные вкусы!  
Вообще-то, говоря сейчас, что готов, Джон врал. Ни к чему он не был готов. Он даже думал о том, что хочет чего угодно, только не трахаться. А в последние дни они с Райли даже целовались редко, и вряд ли Монтгомери бы пришло в голову придти к нему с этим. Если бы не тот факт, что каждый вечер, думая, что Джон уже спит, О'Брайен прижимался к нему всем телом, обнимая, и долго еще пыхтел в спину, притираясь бедрами и упираясь в поясницу ну уж точно не забытой в трусах волшебной палочкой. А если Райли хотел его, то, может, правда, не все еще так плохо?..  
Рай сам, кажется, сомневался поначалу в этой затее, но чем дольше и жарче они целовались, тем больше его сомнения развеивались под напором простого человеческого желания потрахаться. Нет, он сомневался не в себе, для себя он прекрасно все осознавал и решал, четко зная, что хочет этого парня когда угодно, где угодно и как угодно. Но Райли не был бы Райли, если в параллель с самим собой не думал о Джоне. С другой стороны, Джон, вроде бы, уже сам о себе подумал, и даже что-то решил, и О'Брайену оставалось только стонать ему в рот, выгибаться, подставляясь под его руки и давить на затылок, крепче прижимая лицо Монтгомери к своей шее. Он с ума сходил, когда зубы Джона на ней смыкались. Да, все шестьдесят восемь.  
Сомнения Джона длились несколько дольше. Даже вездесущие руки Райли, оказывающиеся буквально везде, и так быстро, что даже заметить было трудно, не сглаживали положение. Но, отдать должное, было что-то особенное в его нынешнем облике: так, допустим, он едва ли не терял голову, если О'Брайен пальцами раздвигал перья на груди, дотрагиваясь до кожи - в такие моменты все тело покрывалось мурашками, а внутри как будто взрывалась ледяная бомба. Но испуг перед необходимостью показать Райли себя целиком в подобном виде пока еще был слишком силен. Поэтому, когда звякнула тяжелая пряжка ремня О'Брайена, Джон тут же вздрогнул и слегка отодвинулся.  
\- Я все хотел спросить, - затараторил он, упорно глядя в сторону. - И давно тебе парни нравятся?  
\- Мне не нравятся парни, - промурлыкал Райли, с удовольствием водя носом по шее Джона, нахально против роста перьев, и в очередной раз прижимая его ладонь к своей заднице.  
Прозвучало неожиданно.  
\- Я тебя расстрою, наверное, - нервно усмехнулся Монтгомери. - Но я не девочка, если ты пока не заметил. Одуматься еще не поздно.  
\- Ага, - также бездумно произнес О'Брайен, кажется, даже не вдумываясь в слова, и добавил только спустя некоторое время: - Я заметил.  
\- И тебе ничего нигде не жмет?..  
Райли зарычал еще похуже самого Джона - а тот в последнее время не слабо поднаторел в рычании. Резко выпрямился и одной рукой жестко и болезненно ухватил Монтгомери за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. У Джона сердце пару ударов пропустило. Вроде бы, Рай злился, но именно сейчас так чертовски хотелось закрыть на все глаза и просто попросить его выебать...  
\- Мне жмет, - низким, угрожающим голосом произнес он. - Член мне жмет в штанах, Монтгомери. Каждый блядский день, когда вижу твою тощую пернатую задницу. И тебе ли не поебать, на кого у меня еще стоит?!  
Это было так страшно и искренне. Лицо Райли совсем близко, сведенные рыжие брови, между которыми залегает глубокая недовольная морщина. Плотно сжатые покрасневшие губы, лихорадочный румянец на лице. Пальцы, обычно такие ласковые, сейчас до боли, до синяков сжимают острую челюсть. Джону, в общем, было плевать, больно ему или нет. Что ему, расплакаться? Закрыв глаза, он наклонился вперед, потянувшись за поцелуем, который, разумеется, получил, и действительно едва не заплакал.  
Райли. Райли, его Райли. Мыслей не было, их заменила одна, прокручивающаяся в голове раз за разом, как заевшая пластинка.  
Да, не важно, на кого или на что у Райли еще стоит. До тех пор, пока Джон мог толкаться языком в его рот и кусать губы, это вообще не имело значения. Даже то, как он выглядит, не имело значения. Когда-то давно, чертовски давно, он мечтал растянуть этого парня на простыни, перевернуть на живот и выебать так, что тот не смог бы даже встать до следующего практикума по зельеварению. Только это было в прошлой жизни. А сейчас у Джона только одна фраза застыла на губах, горячая, пока не произнесенная, и в животе все скручивалось, и тело сводило сладкой судорогой от одного только факта, что он может произнести сейчас: трахни меня, трахни меня, трахни...  
Райли выдохнул, обжег кожу дыханием, смешанным с запахом табачного дыма. Звякнула молния на джинсах.  
\- Трахни меня, - на одном дыхании умоляюще простонал Джон, разрывая очередной поцелуй.  
Рай, видимо, такого поворота не ожидал, и даже подвис на пару мгновений, с рукой на ширинке и приоткрытым ртом. Еще бы! Слышать подобное от Монтгомери, который даже в школе с Камски не позволил бы притронуться к собственной жопе! Но этот блестящий доверчивый взгляд и готовность Джона повторить просьбу еще тысячу раз, и встать на колени, и делать, что скажут... он готов был отбросить любые страхи в обмен на то, чтобы этот мужчина, в которого он так беспамятно влюбился пару месяцев назад, сделал с ним всете вещи, о которых не рассказывают маме.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Джон, кончиком языка слизывая капельки слюны с уголков рта.  
Райли провел пальцами по его губам, приоткрывая их, завороженно глядя на то, как Монтгомери берет их в рот до костяшек, закрыв глаза, проявляя готовность сосать и что-нибудь другое, если потребуют.  
\- Все что хочешь, детка, - снова так же хрипло и ласково промурлыкал он, добавляя третий палец, проталкивая их глубже, наслаждаясь тем, что Джон даже не может закрыть рот. - Джонни, хороший мой, все, что захочешь...  
Рай вслепую путался в джинсах, слишком узких, чтобы можно было так легко их стянуть. Джона скручивало буквально от каждого движения. От тяжести тела Райли, когда тот почти лежал на нем, нависая сверху. От того, как напрягаются его соски под шершавым длинным языком, и как он глухо от этого стонет, прижимая Джона лицом к своей груди, до одури пахнущей его одеколоном. От возможности любоваться тем, как О'Брайен, в чем мать родила, копается на полке, роняя все, что на ней стоит, чтобы просто достать эту чертову смазку, и не думать уже, как выглядит он сам, потому что стояк Райли красноречиво говорил о том, что он как минимум выглядит хорошо.  
\- Мы будем тебя растягивать, пока тебе не станет хорошо, да, сладкий? - Рай ласково поглаживал дрожащие крылья, целовал руку Джона, заведенную за спину, растирая скользкие пальцы. - Папочка тебе больно не сделает...  
Монтгомери был уже не слишком хорош в словах, и только кивнул, утыкаясь покрасневшим лицом в подушку. Было стыдно, а от возбуждения все равно голова кружилась. Почему так? Почему он, мать его, стоит на коленях, пряча лицо в складках простыни и в согнутом локте, готовый на коленях умолять о том, чтобы его выебали? И почему, если сосредоточиться на этой мысли, становится так чертовски хорошо?!  
А Райли что-то шептал непереставая, о том, какой Джонни хороший послушный мальчик, о том, как ему нужно расслабиться. О том, какой он красивый, и что нужно расставить ноги шире - а от этого он еще красивее. Джон не слышал слов, только голос, и теплые скользкие пальцы, массирующие его сзади. И медленно подался назад, скуля, впервые в жизни подпуская кого-то к себе так близко.  
  
Утро стало темным, с одной только тонкой светлой полоской на горизонте. Райли за это терпеть не мог ни осень, ни зиму, хотя, в остальном они ему нравились. Джон спал, свернувшись в пернатый нахохлившийся комок под широким серо-коричневым крылом. И планировал, по-видимому, как обычно проспать так до самого обеда.  
Он больше не становился нормальным во сне. Может, дело было в том, что он перестал держать на себе проклятье, и теперь оно питалось откуда-то извне. Рай забрался под крыло, чтобы несколько раз ласково поцеловать закрытые глаза и впалые щеки. Да плевать, какой он. С перьями или без, с хвостом - очень удобным, кстати, чтобы держать Джона, когда тот стоит на коленях, что Райли вчера выяснил, да еще и не один раз - с любым количеством зубов и крыльев. Какая вообще разница, как выглядит человек, которого любишь? А Райли любил. Пусть и не говорил этого, считая, что слова не стоят даже десятой части действий. Можно тысячу раз сказать "я люблю тебя" и соврать, а можно один раз притащить этого придурка в свой дом и укрывать от лап закона, и быть искренним. Райли терпеть не мог врать. И Райли действительно любил Джона. Ни на миг не переставал, с самого детства.  
С кухни потянуло запахом поджаренного хлеба - Флокси не дождалась возвращения штатного повара на рабочее место. Аптека сама себя не откроет, как бы ни хотелось полностью влезть под теплое крыло и остаться там еще на пару часиков. В выходные Райли так и сделает - он тут же дал себе слово - а сейчас нужно было как-то заставить себя сползти с кровати и найти брошенные на пол вещи, чтобы хотя бы дойти в них до ванной. Джон лежал неподвижно, даже дышал, кажется, еле-еле, только слегка поднимались и опускались пушистые перья. Рай сделал пару кругов по комнате, нашел на полу свою палочку, которую вчера умудрился смахнуть, натянул футболку. И уже у самой двери зачем-то обернулся. Будто током дернуло.  
Тень, раньше совсем небольшая, не крупнее человека, окутывала Джона сплошным черным чумным облаком. Клубилась над ним, едкими тягучими щупальцами обвивая горло. У Райли ноги приросли к полу, воздух в легких зеледенел от ужаса, хотя, перед самой тенью страха он не испытывал. Ужас исходил извне, пропитывал спертый воздух пропахшей табаком и сексом комнаты, просачивался в щели, сдавливал сердце. Это был не страх перед чем-то конкретным. Нет, этого боялись все. Каждый день, каждое мгновение своей жизни, всякое дышащее существо, обладает ли оно разумом или нет, трепетало перед этим чувством. Страх смерти. Страх неизведанного забвения.  
Рай рефлекторно сжал руку, хотя понимал, что палочка ему не поможет. Какое заклинание вообще может помочь против того, на кого даже непростительные заклятья не подействуют?! Тень сгущалась, наплывала все ниже, окутывая Джона, словно черное вязкое одеяло, и шептала, не переставая шептала что-то бессвязное, будто наговаривая ему на самое ухо. И перья двигались все реже, все слабее становилось дыхание.  
\- Оставь его, Чарльз! - твердо и громко произнес Райли, на негнущихся ногах делая вымученный шаг вперед. - Отпусти его! Он же твой сын!  
Тень остановилась, смолкла. И в упор посмотрела на Рая. Кровь заледенела в жилах, О'Брайен был готов поклясться, что у него только что поседели несколько волосков. Но как он, черт его дери, может иметь право оставаться рядом с Джоном, если он боится какого-то чертового дохлого старикашки?!  
\- Ты убиваешь его, ты понимаешь это?! - воскликнул он, чувствуя, как страх отпускает его, и силы, пусть по капле, но возвращаются. - Чарльз, хватит! Прости его, оставь его!  
Шепот повторился, едва слышимый, такой, в каком не разобрать слов. Тень завозилась, колыхаясь, будто жидкое темное облако. И растворилась в воздухе, возвращая на место звуки и запахи, тусклый солнечный свет и тепло от догорающего камина. Райли вздохнул и обессиленно прислонился спиной к стене. Джон по-прежнему лежал неподвижно, и спал глубоко, и перья снова дрожали, плавно поднимаясь и опускаясь. И ничего не случилось.  
Если бы только все было так просто...


	40. BACK AWAY

Привычное всем в доме О'Брайенов "плохо" плавно перетекало в настоящее "невыносимо". Смыкались, как крышка мышеловки, короткие серые дни, уступая ледяным ночам, воздух становился густым и влажным, замерзая в лёгких на каждом вдохе. Исчез запах прелости, листьев и мокрой земли, и на смену пришёл дым и звенящий туманный холод. Райли жарко топил камин, растирая и согревая дыханием замерзающие руки, крепче завязывал фартук, улыбался вымученно, будто каждое утро просыпался заранее уставшим. Ноябрь сменился беспощадной зимой, и никогда она еще не казалась обитателям аптеки такой холодной.  
С Джоном все с каждым днем становилось хуже. Спина сгибалась все больше, вытягивалась шея, и время от времени, когда никто не видел - или ему просто так казалось - он сгибался полностью, опираясь на слишком длинные непропорциональные руки. Хвосты волочились за ним по коридору с глухим шарканьем. В одно утро, когда Райли вышел из зала, чтобы узнать, как дела у домашних, он застал на кухне Флокси. И та взяла с него обещание молчать, но рассказала: граф Монтгомери больше не будет готовить. Граф Монтгомери уже не может держать ничего в руках. Джон пролежал весь день, свернувшись на кровати, и молчал до следующего утра, ни с кем не контактируя и ни на что не реагируя. Проклятье отбирало у него последние крохи его человечности.  
Его знобило. Иногда озноб был так силен, что Райли закрывался раньше и уходил к нему, сидел рядом, говорил с ним, заваривал чай и смотрел, как трясущиеся лапы кое-как цепляют огромную круглую чашку, чтобы не расплескать кипяток. Боли по-прежнему не было, словно бы Джон чувствовал себя хорошо. Отчасти, так оно и было, он не жаловался на недомогание или даже слабость. Озноб шел изнутри. И внутри Джон продолжал гнить и разлагаться, как раньше гнил и разлагался снаружи. Райли обнимал его, целовал зарастающее перьями лицо, приводил в чувство. Твердил то, что сказал им Манфред: Джон должен оставаться человеком. Во что бы то ни стало.  
Но он не справлялся и с этим.  
Обедали молча, было не до разговоров. Долороза принесла новости о том, что Министерство снова зашевелилось в своих поисках сбежавшего преступника, и Райли от этого факта был чернее тучи. Джон кусал губы, глядя на лежущий перед ним на тарелке кусок мяса. Флокси все еще подавала ему приборы, но вилка то и дело падала, и стоило колоссальных усилий ее поднять. Райли косился на Джона с немым сожалением. Каждое падение сопровождалось гортанным утробным рычанием, напоминающим отдаленные громовые раскаты, смешиваясь с треском поленьев в камине. В конце концов, когда нож снова звякнул об паркетные доски, Монтгомери не выдержал и остервенело, по-животному вцепился в мясо зубами, разрывая его с неизвестно откуда взявшейся яростью. Роза отодвинулась, продолжая вцепляться в столешницу так, что побелели костяшки. Райли застыл с сигаретой в губах, даже не глядя на то, что пепел падает ему в тарелку.  
Все продолжалось меньше минуты. Джон вдруг пришел в себя, резко дернувшись назад - стул затрещал и грохнулся об пол, а следом за ним об пол ударились и колени Монтгомери, прячущего лицо в чешуйчатых ладонях. Что он делает?!..  
Райли затушил сигарету, медленно поднялся и, опустившись рядом с Джоном, прислонился к нему щекой. Монтгомери вздрогнул, сжался еще сильнее в окутывающем его страхе и отвращении.  
\- Родной? - тихо позвал Райли, дотрагиваясь до трясущейся спины. - Все нормально.  
Джон замотал головой, не отрывая рук от лица. Не нормально. Это не нормально. Он не замечал, как начинал рычать. Он не обращал внимания на эти мелкие, незначительные, но откровенно животные повадки и движения. Он резко оборачивался на любой звук или шорох, готовый зубами вцепиться в горло тому, кто к нему приблизится. Он разучился следить глазами, и поворачивал голову или даже все тело, чтобы посмотреть на кого-то. Он разучился есть и почти разучился ходить. Еще немного, и он говорить, а потом и думать разучится!  
\- Тебе надо поесть, мой хороший, - продолжил Райли, на что получил только очередной остервенелое мотание головой. - Если ты будешь голодным, это только хуже сделает. Ты и так ешь очень мало.  
Он поднялся на ноги, поднял кусок со стола, швырнув обратно на тарелку, потянулся за ножом, и разрезал его на несколько частей поменьше. пальцами подцепил один из них и снова повернулся к Джону.  
\- Джо, пожалуйста, - Райли погладил его по макушке, отчего перья под волосами плотно прижались к голове. - Ради меня хотя бы?  
И Джон послушался. Поднял покрасневшие глаза с узкими, крохотными зрачками. Глубоко втянул носом воздух. Райли никогда раньше не кормил никого вот так, руками. И теперь наблюдал, как Джон сначала цепляет подачку длинным шершавым языком, и только потом обхватывает губами, стараясь не укусить ненароком О'Брайена за пальцы. Райли улыбнулся. Он не был счастлив. Он был спокоен. А спокойствие - то же счастье.  
  
\- Надо продлить лицензию, - мрачно произнёс Райли, лёжа на спине на полу перед камином в гостиной.  
Эта мысль уже давно его терзала, и вот, вырвалась-таки наружу. Джон промычал что-то маловразумительное, то ли "зачем?", то ли просто интересовался, и что же это вообще означает? Он как раз очень удачно сумел согнуться так чтобы уткнуться носом Райли в шею, и водил по ней, принюхиваясь к сладкому табачному запаху и время от времени проводя по ней языком. Но Рай был хмур и замкнут в своих нервных навязчивых мыслях, и реагировал только тем, что слепо почесывал Джону макушку.  
\- Надо идти в министерство, - вздохнул О'Брайен, поясняя суть своей проблемы. - Если не успею до конца недели, придётся платить штраф, а его аптека не потянет. И работать без лицензии я не могу, такие вот правила.  
Монтгомери поднял голову и, опираясь на локти, посмотрел на него сверху вниз печальным влажным взглядом, как огромная грустная собака. Слово "министерство" стало у них почти ругательным, хотя, если подумать, что плохого делали министерские работники? Всего лишь выполняли свои, положенные им, дела.  
\- Это на пару часов, - начал оправдываться Райли, но Джон только мотнул головой в знак того, что в этом нет необходимости.  
\- Надо, значит, надо, - твёрдо произнёс он, хотя излом его бровей и говорил об обратном. - Иди завтра. Чем быстрее сделаешь, тем быстрее вернёшься.  
Рай ненадолго задумался и кивнул. Джон снова лег рядом, только так они сейчас могли оставаться вместе, достаточно близко. По ночам Райли фактически спал на нём, а вот так посидеть где-то, просто держась за руки, они уже не могли. Джон и так занимал собой треть гостиной.  
"Когда тебя нет, мне кажется, что мир не настоящий", - подумал Джон. - "И я не настоящий". Но вслух решил ничего не говорить. Мало ли, вдруг Райли от этого передумает, а аптека - все, что было у них с Розой. Без неё они бы и месяца не прожили.  
\- Ну, щекотно же! - с улыбкой поежился Райли от очередного прикосновения шершавого языка к коже, и стянул с лица порядком надоевшие очки, которые забыл оставить в аптечном зале. - Иди сюда?..  
Джон фыркнул, когда О'Брайен потянулся за поцелуем.  
\- Я слишком большой, ты не думаешь? - запротестовал он, тем более, что протест был оправдан - он бы мог, в принципе, откусить Райли руку, например, если бы, конечно, ему в голову пришло откусывать кому-то руки.  
\- Неправильный ответ, - промурлыкал Рай, целуя уголок широких губ с темной, почти чёрной кожей во рту под ними.  
\- Ты слишком маленький?  
\- Уже теплее, но я из-за этого не комплексую, - усмехнулся О'Брайен. - Не вырос так не вырос, что теперь делать. Какой есть.  
  
Утром Джона снова бил озноб. Тошнота то подкатывал к горлу, то отступала, давая короткую передышку. По ощущениям, он словно не ел неделю. Хотелось сырого мяса, в носу даже запах его стоял, сладкий, чуть гнилостный, острый, отдающий металлом и разложением. Джон гнал от себя эти мысли. Люди не едят сырое мясо, и он не ест, потому что он человек. Человек! Легче не становилось, спасла только Роза с огромной кружкой сладкого до ужаса чая, которым она поила Джона сама, сидя рядом, в ответ получая только усталую вымученную улыбку. Райли почти передумал куда-либо идти, но Монтгомери настоял. Да, пусть Рай сходит сейчас, вернётся и никуда уже не уйдёт. Лучше один раз несколько часов потерпеть. Тем более, ему было так сонно, так кружилась голова от усталости и голода, что вряд ли он бы даже с кровати встал за время его отсутствия. Долороза пообещала с ним посидеть. Джон был рад. Это был не Райли, и только Райли мог бы стать для него успокоением, но он все равно был рад. Рози заботилась о нём, Рози его любила.  
Райли потребовалось собрать в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы как можно быстрее надеть мантию, накрутить на шею старый шарф и трансгрессировать, не сделав и двух шагов от порога дома. Он почти бежал по слякотным, обледеневшим лондонским улицам, сталкиваясь с прохожими, то и дело окатываемый машинами из грязных дорожных луж, но совершенно не обращающий на это внимания. За двадцать шесть лет как-то привыкаешь к подобному, знаешь, что иначе и быть не может, и перестаёшь реагировать. Какой-то полицейский с другого конца улицы громко дунул в металлический свисток - разумеется, он же остановился, чтобы прикурить, ровненько под знаком "курение запрещено"! Райли коротко кивнул, махнул рукой в знак того, что понял, и тут же исчез среди серой толпы, прорываясь к переулку, где покоилась, ждала посетителей обшарпанная телефонная будка.  
Нервно. Замёрзшие пальцы с трудом набирают цифры, хочется как можно быстрее со всем разделаться и вернуться домой, а пол как назло опускается так медленно. Райли с остервенением тушит окурок о каблук ботинка - забыл, что в министерстве нельзя курить. Да что такое с этим миром?! Нигде, мать его, нельзя просто покурить!  
Переброситься парой слов с охраной, взвесить палочку, улыбчивая волшебница за стойкой дежурного - а Райли не улыбается, Райли не до того. Очередь у лифтов, разумеется, ничего нового. Хочется достать ещё одну сигарету, и Рай щелкает крышкой зажигалки, всех вокруг этим бесит.  
\- Извините, но сейчас перерыв, - зевая, сообщает секретарь.  
\- Сколько? - коротко спрашивает О'Брайен.  
\- Только сейчас начался, ещё час...  
\- Годриков меч! - шипит Райли сквозь зубы, но поделать ничего не может.  
В приемной пусто, и совершенно не хочется развлекаться чтением дурацких рекламных брошюр о скидках на восстановление зубов (для членов квиддичной лиги аж до сорока процентов!) или брошенным на столе номером "Порока". Чего он там не видел в этом "Пророке"! Вниз, что ли, спуститься, найти Камски? Торчит, наверное, у себя в кабинете, от скуки тараканов в мячи для гольфа превращает.  
\- Загрустили, молодой человек?  
Райли прохаживался по коридору, глядя себе под ноги, и едва не врезался в остановившуюся перед ним молодую ведьму. А подняв глаза, расплылся в усталой, но искренней улыбке.  
\- Опять попал в самый обед, не повезло, - он развел руками. - Привет, богиня моя.  
\- Здравствуй, красавчик Райли.  
Аерин наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. Строгая мантия не смогла заставить ее носить юбки подлиннее, а безумно высокие каблуки заставляли Райли смотреть на неё снизу вверх - так он со школьных лет и не вырос, чтобы хотя бы немного до нее достать. Но нервы, бьющие через край, слегка улеглись. Все вокруг казалось Раю чужим и враждебным, и только Аерин, как лучик света, согрела своим присутствием. Не весь мир плохой. Это ему - Райли - сейчас плохо, вот и всё.  
\- Торопишься? - поинтересовалась она, поудобнее перехватывая кипу пергаментных свитков.  
\- Дома ждут, - буркнул Райли, и протянул руки - свитки без вопросов тут же перекочевали к нему, дважды Кларк предлагать было не нужно.  
\- Женился? - в лоб снова спросила Аерин, не размениваясь на лишние слова.  
\- Нет, - О'Брайен снова улыбнулся. - Просто... гости. И аптека закрыта, пока меня нет. Зачем мне в будний день закрытая аптека?  
Они никуда не торопились. Райли заранее знал, что идут они вместе только до лифта, а потом Аерин спустится к себе, в Визенгамот, на очередное заседание или, может, в кабинет, где будет долго копаться в этих свитках, составлять вопросы для следующего суда. В министерстве многие не побаивались. А он нет. Строгая судья Кларк, тяжёлый пронзающий взгляд под линзами роговых очков, от такой ничего не дождешься кроме карающей справедливости. А ведь именно она когда-то назвала его красавчиком, приучила девчонок целовать его перед экзаменами, якобы, он сулит им удачу. Ему бы самому немного удачи. Ну хоть капельку.  
\- Слушай, Аерин, - вздохнул Райли, когда коридор совсем опустел, захлопнулась очередная дверь. - А если я тебя попрошу, ты мне поможешь?  
\- Помогу, - без промедлений ответила Кларк, даже не интересуясь, чем нужно помогать.  
\- Ну, а вдруг я окажусь не прав? - О'Брайен даже опешил от такой резкости. - Вдруг я виноват? Ты быстро согласилась.  
Аерин остановилась, смерила его внимательным взглядом. И кивнула.  
\- Он у тебя, - тихо произнесла она, не спрашивая, а утверждая. - Быть иначе не могло.  
Райли нервно прикусил губу. Не надо было проговариваться. Аерин это или нет, не надо! Какой же он идиот...  
\- Но я-то знаю, что прав, понимаешь? - прошептал он. - И видел таки вещи, о которых другие даже слушать не захотят.  
\- Я послушаю, - также резко ответила Аерин, не раздумывая, и добавила: - Если придется. Я же сказала, что помогу, что меняется?  
Райли едва не выронил свитки, перехватывая их так, чтобы не помять ненароком. Зачем он спросил? Стыдно ведь теперь...  
\- Я тебе верю, - улыбнулась Аерин, забирая свитки - они уже дошли до лифтов, и теперь времени оставалось только до открытия дверей. - Кому ещё, если я даже тебе перестану доверять?  
\- Я не идеальный.  
\- Ты можешь меч Гриффиндора из шляпы вытащить, - фыркнула Кларк. - Так кто из нас идеальный?  
\- Ты святая.  
\- Нет, - Аерин покачала головой, ловко двумя пальцами вытащила из кармана плотную пачку листов, постучала по ней длинным наманикюренным ногтем - на верхней бумажке появилась витиеватая роспись среди кучки какого-то печатного текста. - На, оторви.  
\- Что это? - поинтересовался Райли, отрывая листок и с интересом его рассматривая.  
\- Отдай секретарю, пропустит без очереди, - загадочно улыбнулась Аерин. - А вот теперь я святая.  
\- Злоупотребляешь служебным положением, богиня, - усмехнулся О'Брайен, но бумажку тут же сунул в карман.  
\- А зачем оно ещё нужно, если им не злоупотреблять?!  
Он прождал ещё сорок минут, а после с каменным лицом отдал выданный листок секретарю в приемной. Тот поначалу всматривался в него презрительно щурясь, но, заметив подпись, одними губами промямлил: "как же, мисс Кларк?..", после чего Райли тут же пропустили в кабинет вперед всех остальных ожидающих. О'Брайен дал себе слово, что если будет когда-нибудь молиться, то уж точно не господу богу, а восхитительной Аерин Кларк, его ангелу-хранителю, и ее потрясающим божественным, не иначе, ножкам. Далее последовал долгий нудный разговор, подписание доброй дюжины бумаг, за некоторыми из которых секретарю пришлось бежать на другие этажи, составление заявления. Проверяющий изучал принесённые Райли бумаги о сертифицировании ингредиентов, о качестве оборудования, толщине стенок котлов, заранее одобренной лицензии на выращивание целебных растений и тому подобное. А О'Брайен смотрел на часы. Он обещал вернуться через пару часов, а прошло уже почти четыре с момента, как он вышел из аптеки...  
\- Ваша лицензия, - прогнусавил проверяющий, шмыгая носом и чихая в лежащий в кармане платок. - До следующего года, мистер О'Брайен. Удачной вам торговли.  
Райли готов был трансгрессировать прямо отсюда, из кабинета, но правила приличия заставляли спуститься в Атриум. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, словно он что-то упустил, забыл погасить дома камин, а Джон спит и не заметит расползающегося огня. Или утром произошло что-то плохое, а он не обратил внимания, и теперь оно выросло, преумножилось. Трудно было убедить себя в том, что он всего лишь задержался и вот, торопился сейчас вернуться. Даже передумал трансгрессировать, решил воспользоваться камином.  
А шагнув в свою гостиную услышал разносящийся по дому гулкий пронзительный вой. И понял, что опоздал.

Джон лежал распластанный по кровати на изодранной в мелкие клочья простыни, и выл. Долороза храбро стояла рядом, из последних сил удерживая его руки с помощью заклинания подальше от лица и тела, которые он мог превратить в такие же лоскуты в мгновение ока.  
\- Сынок! - воскликнула она, оборачиваясь, на что Монтгомери застонал и зарычал ещё громче, рванув руки - Роза удержала. - Детка, я...  
\- Давай мне, - Райли выхватил было палочку, но, махнув рукой, забрался на то, что осталось от кровати, вставая рядом с Джоном на колени. - Отпусти!  
\- Но Джонни попросил... - пролепетала Долороза, не зная, кого ей слушать и что делать - больше всего она боялась причинить Монтгомери ещё большую боль, чем тот уже испытывал - это было выше даже ее бесконечных, казалось, сил.  
\- Отпускай!  
Джона невозможно было удержать, но Райли и не держал. Просто схватил за руки, даже если это стоило бы ему жизни. Не хватало места, комната стала тесной даже для двоих. Джон кричал, выгибался от боли, от треска выламываемых костей, от бьющей его лихорадки. Изо рта текла густая черная кровь, которой он захлебывался, отплевывался, и Райли весь был в этой крови, в разлетающихся по комнате перьях. Но продолжал крепко сжимать его руки, удерживая, кажется, последние крохи вдребезги разбивающегося сознания.  
\- Ты человек, Джонни, помни это, пожалуйста! - кричал он, пытаясь перекрыть своим голосом нечеловеческий болезненный вой и плач, похожий на крик раненого животного. - Ты там, в голове, не здесь! В голове, в сердце!  
Изо рта Джона потекла кровавая пена. Он открыл глаза, уставился на О'Брайена стеклянным птичьим взглядом. Зрачки то расширялись, заполняя собой всю радужку, то сужались до тончайших линий. Он что-то провыл раз, другой. И Райли услышал, как сквозь слезы, сквозь крик, рвущийся из груди вопль он зовет его.  
\- Я здесь, - он прижался к обрастающей густыми темными перьями груди, жмурясь от глухого треска, с которым ломались и росли кости. - Я тут, родной. Помни меня, я тебя прошу!  
\- Рай... - прохрипел Джон, поворачивая голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, безумно мечась по кровати от ослепляющей боли.  
Никогда еще им обоим не было так страшно.  
Может, где-то там, внутри, он еще оставался человеком. Но снаружи он им больше не был. Руки окончательно превратились в длинные когтистые лапы, рвущие все, до чего могли дотянуться. Перья покрыли все тело, прорастали отовсюду - на груди, на голове, даже вокруг глаз. Он был огромным, намного больше, чем неделю назад, даже вчера вечером, он занял собой все. Гигантские крылья бились в попытках высвободиться из-под тяжелой туши, перевернуть ее и поднять в воздух, унести подальше отсюда. Все три пары крыльев. Хвосты разносили любой предмет, по которому ударяли, вдребезги. Райли держал в ладонях его лицо - но не было никакого лица. Была вытянутая звериная морда с клыкастой окровавленной пастью, сжатыми зубами, сквозь которые лилась липкая сладкая кровь, и утробное рычание, будто громовые раскаты, сотрясающее на каждом вскрике стекла и даже стены. А Рай все еще держал. Прижимал к себе так крепко, как только мог, даже если был сейчас таким маленьким, ничтожным рядом с одолевающим Джона проклятьем. И твердил одно и то же, раз за разом, долгие, долгие болезненные минуты.  
\- Ты человек, родной. Оставайся им, пожалуйста, ты должен им оставаться. Я тебя не отпущу! Только не уходи, Джонни, я тебя никуда не отпущу...  
  
Он больше не мог говорить. Он не мог подняться на ноги, и правда ведь, как будто забыл, как это делается, а еще утром как будто бы что-то помнил. Но "утром" было очень давно. И не с ним. Было только сейчас. То сейчас, в котором он лежал и скулил, закрывая лапами и крыльями свою голову и всего себя, в попытках спрятаться, укрыться от чужого взгляда. Но Райли его находил. Он всегда его находил, хотел Джон этого или нет.  
\- Маленький, ну хватит, дай я посмотрю, просто посмотрю и все, больно не сделаю, - Рай предпринял очередную попытку пробиться сквозь импровизированный кокон из перьев, но потерпел неудачу. - Да чего ты такой упрямый у меня, в конце концов! Раздери меня горгулья, Джон, хватит там скулить, как щенок! Как будто я тебя не видел...  
Ни тебе кровь вытереть, ни раны промыть, если они были, а они были - Джон явно успел располосовать себя когтями за эти несколько часов непрекращающегося ада. Но да, Монтгомери мог забыть многое, но прекрасно сохранил свое гребанное упрямство. И страх перед тем, что Райли снова его увидит - таким.  
Это было хуже всего. Страшнее всего - открыть лицо и снова встретить в глазах О'Брайена страх и отвращение.  
\- Да хватит уже, как ребенок! - зарычал Рай, насильно заламывая крыло, отчего Джон взвыл и попытался отползти, но ползти было некуда, со всех сторон сплошные стены. - Я просто так прошу, что ли?! Ты мне весь дом кровью заблевал, дай я тебя хотя бы промою! Дурень...  
Пришлось себя пересиливать. Но на лице Райли никакого отвращения не было. Только недовольство, когда он, теплыми руками держа исполосованную когтями морду, прикладывал к ранам влажную пахнущую травами тряпку.  
\- Вот, умница, - улыбнулся он. - Сразу бы так! А с головой что?.. сколько пальцев?  
Джон проследил за его рукой, подумал. И трижды стукнул когтями по полу.  
\- Сотрясения, наверное, нет, - кивнул О'Брайен. - Уже лучше. А это заживет, завтра уже болеть не будет. Только царапать не смей больше!  
Монтгомери зажмурился и ткнулся мордой в его живот, чуть не уронив на спину. Ему было страшно. Страшно, мерзко от самого себя, чертовски холодно и стыдно. Перед Райли. Он гребанное чудовище, а Райли его любит. Как его вообще такого можно любить?! Он ведь не только снаружи чудовище, а внутри, черт возьми, внутри! Иначе ничего не случилось бы...  
  
Ему было страшно. И страх позволял ему оставаться человеком. Чего и просил так долго от него Рай. И теперь он боялся потерять страх. И все, что от него самого осталось.


	41. PET

\- Ну, это...  
Тисл поморщился от употребленного Камски излишне крепкого выражения. Хотя, тот его вовсе излишним не считал, как и Райли, полностью с ним солидарный. Да, это именно "оно" и было. Джон покаянно вжимался в угол между стеной и полом, как волкодав, пытающийся спрятаться среди диванных подушек. Перья на макушке были опущены и плотно прижимались к голове. Даже если никто его не ругал, и не собирался. Ребятам приходилось топтаться в дверях и частично в коридоре, чтобы ненароком не отдавить ему хвост, крыло или лапу.  
\- Надо тебя куда-то деть, - задумчиво произнес Элайджа, взглядом оценивая масштабы бедствия.  
Внутренне Джон от этого факта был в панике. Да, он понимал, что аптека его не выдержит. Но уйти отсюда! Как будто его из родного любимого теплого дома выгоняли во двор, в размокшую картонную коробку.  
\- Сарай предложи на заднем дворе соорудить, - огрызнулся О'Брайен. - Куда? Может, к твоим родителям, раз они все равно в курсе?  
\- Не, дед не оценит, они друг другу глотки перегрызут за сутки, - отмахнулся Камски, видимо, приняв предложение за чистую монету и не заметив в нем явного сарказма.  
\- Можно снять загородный дом, и поставить хорошую защиту от магглов, - робко предложил Тисл, чей вклад в "снять" мог бы стать разве что моральным.  
\- Загородные дома редко бывают для магических существ приспособлены, - вздохнул Райли. - Мы то откуда знаем, вдруг он завтра начнёт огнём чихать?  
Джон фыркнул и спрятал голову под крыло. Он тоже не был в курсе, не начнёт ли он завтра чихать огнём или, например, истекать кислотой через поры в коже. И стыдился того факта, что снова доставляет друзьям сплошные проблемы.  
\- Ну, скажем так, есть один дом, который приспособлен, - Элайджа кивнул сам себе, деловито завернул рукава и посмотрел на часы. - Хозяин будет дома через... ну, скажем, час. Да, через час точно.  
\- Ещё кого-то в это посвящать?! - Тисл пришёл в ужас от такой перспективы. - Мистер Камски, это слишком рискованно...  
\- К Манфреду идти было рискованно, а этот парень нам всем ещё спасибо скажет, - усмехнулся Эл. - И Джона обратно не отдаст, пока мы его не вернём в норму.  
\- А раньше нельзя было сказать? - нервно зарычал О'Брайен.  
\- А раньше Джо бы его не заинтересовал, - загадочно улыбнулся Камски.  
Монтгомери поднял морду и выразительно повернул голову. Судя по всему, у него были соображения, кого Элайджа имеет ввиду. Тот коротко кивнул. Общий язык они нашли быстро.  
Сидели также в коридоре - бросать Джона одного в гостиной было бы кощунством. Райли, стоически терпевший все невзгоды, и привыкающий к ним с такой же скоростью, с какой птицы привыкают к смене погоды - то есть, ещё до их наступления - удобно устроился рядом с Джоном, у самой шеи. Монтгомери время от времени приподнимал морду, жадно втягивая ноздрями дым от его сигареты. Райли делился с ним чаем с молоком, от которого Джон поначалу воротил нос, но после, смирившись, что люди никуда не уйдут, а чай останется таким же вкусным, принялся тихонько лакать его из чашки. Тисл наблюдал за этим процессом с затаенной нежностью, относящейся, правда, не к Джону, а к его собственным детским воспоминаниям о Персике.  
\- Ну, я думаю, он уже дома, шишуги себя сами не покормят, - Камски поднялся с облюбованного им куска пола.  
\- А его не надо предупредить? - с удивлением воскликнул Райли. - Я бы, знаешь, не обрадовался таким гостям.  
\- Да его без нас предупредят, - отмахнулся Элайджа. - Вперед, одевайтесь! Джо, скажи "пока" Долорозе...  
Камски действительно был отличным волшебником - трансгрессировать и утащить за собой двух человек и одну здоровенную тушу размером с грузовик. Но, неудачником он, в отличие от Райли, не был тоже, так что добраться удалось без приключений. Не прошло и секунды, как ребята всей толпой оказались посреди припорошенной снегом пустоши. Под ногами хрустела жёлтая, прибитая ветром к самой земле, длинная мертвая трава. Время от времени взгляд выдавливал вдалеке, на самом краю равнины, какое-нибудь одинокое голое дерево, покачивающее ветками. Можно было бы предположить, что Элайджа ошибся, притащив их в какое-то другое, совершенно нежилое место. Если бы не дом в сотне ярдов от них, с виду тоже нежилой, с заколоченными окнами на всем первом этаже, хлипкими деревянными стенами и кривой башенкой, давненько собирающейся рухнуть прямиком на голову гипотетическому хозяину.  
\- Ну, в принципе, чем не загородный дом, - задумчиво присвистнул Райли. - А ты точно уверен, что хозяин здесь? Его, по ходу, уже полвека нет.  
\- Это потому что мы тут, - усмехнулся Камски.  
Джон вдруг остановился, как вкопанный, наклонил голову и низко, угрожающе зарычал. Крылья дрожали, разойдясь в стороны, как будто Монтгомери было жизненно необходимо выглядеть ещё больше, чем он уже был. Хвосты в рваном ритме ударяли про мёрзлой земле. В доме кто-то был, и Джон его заметил. А тот, кто, соответственно, был в доме, заметил Джона.  
Окно башенки со стуком распахнулось - удивительно ещё, что сама башенка при этом выстояла - из изнутри вырвалось нечто, несущееся к ним со скоростью пущенного заклятья. Джон молниеносно рванул Райли зубами за ворот мантии и буквально бросил себе за спину. О'Брайен, ничего сообразить не успевший, покатился по земле, едва успев закрыть руками голову. Но нечто он не интересовал, как его не интересовал и Джон. То ли дело Камски...  
Длинная извивающаяся бело-золотая змея, сливающаяся в один длинный, почти бесконечный сполох, с утробным урчанием обвилась вокруг него, и, обнажив длинный плоский язык, с наслаждением провела им по его лицу. А после показала и довольную, широкую кошачью морду.  
\- Да, да, кто хороший котенок? - рассмеялся Элайджа, доставая из кармана бумажный промасленный пакет, а из него... заранее подготовленную сушёную рыбину! - Узнал дядю Камски, да?  
\- Не знал, что он так умеет, - пробормотал Тисл, с открытым ртом наблюдающий, как Эл угощает рыбкой "котёнка" размером не меньше Джона, и чешет его за длинным пушистым ухом, хотя обычно воротил нос даже от того, как Тисл сюсюкался с дочкой.  
Джон все ещё рычал и пятился, но нападать или защищаться больше не собирался. Райли кое-как пришел в себя, и теперь ковылял обратно, держась за голову.  
\- Пушок! Фу, не приставай к гостям! - послышался пронзительный властный крик из дома - а хозяин точно знал, как правильно говорить с животными, чтобы те слушались, даже Монтгомери прижал перья и опустил голову, хотя, обращались не к нему.  
Пушок тоже прижал уши и целиком проглотил остатки рыбины, вместе с костями, чтобы не отобрали. Длинный хвост, правда, довольно пушился и подметал снег вместе с травой. Клыкастая урчащая морда то и дело тыкалась Камски то в руки, то в карман, в надежде на дополнительное угощение.  
\- Все, нет больше, - Элайджа развел руками, сожалея даже не от того что не взял вторую рыбину, а от того, что и ему влетит, что кормит животных не по расписанию.  
\- Мистер Камски, он по вам скучал! - сам хозяин, на ходу запахивая домашний клетчатый халат, направлялся в их сторону - Пушок не преминул спрятаться за спину Элайджи, но выходило плохо, как слон за берёзкой. - А какими судьбами вас?.. Годрикова шляпа...  
Весь интерес и к Камски, и к Пушку был незамедлительно утерян, и внимание целиком устремилось на Джона. Монтгомери топтался на месте, крутился, не давая возможности обойти себя со спины, поджимал оба хвоста и недовольно хлопал крыльями. Ему, конечно, нравилось быть центральной фигурой в компании, но не в таком же виде!  
\- Правда?! Настоящая гарпия?! - воскликнул, наконец, парнишка, на поверку оказавшийся мелким, ни капли не выше Райли, худощавым и шустрым, ни капли не под стать голосу.  
\- Настоящая гарпия, - вздохнул Элайджа, взяв на себя роль переговорщика. - И нам бы тебя попросить за ним присмотреть...  
\- За ним?! Это мальчик, да? - глаза у мальчишки восторженно заблестели. - Я их так мало видел, плохо разбираюсь в половом деморфизме...  
\- Да чего там разбираться, он просто хвост поджал, - усмехнулся Райли, закуривая, на что получил в ответ только тихое угрожающее рычание.  
\- Да хоть насовсем оставляйте! - не обращая на О'Брайена никакого внимания восхищённо продолжал тараторить хозяин дома. - А откуда он у вас?.. а, да плевать! А как зовут, чем кормить?  
Ответы его не интересовали, вопросами он сыпал только чтобы занять эфир, а сам носился вокруг Джона с искренним нескрываемым интересом. Монтгомери к нему, правда, на удивление, никаких отрицательных эмоций не испытывал, только смущался и порыкивал в знак того, что трогать перья плохая идея, и он пока против. И, судя по всему, хозяина дома действительно узнавал. Иначе прятался бы сейчас за Райли, как Пушок за Элайджей.  
\- Вот как бы тебе помягче объяснить, чтобы ты нас не послал, - вздохнул Камски, но слушать его уже перестали.  
\- А где вы его так поранили?! Вся морда в царапинах... а окрас какой интересный! Никогда такого не видел!  
\- Я к тебе обращаюсь, вообще-то.  
\- Он у вас очень агрессивный? Мои шишуги везде лезут, тупые, как флоббер-черви.  
\- Эрси...  
\- О, и правда, мальчик!  
\- Эрси! - воскликнул Камски, когда Райли от хохота подавился дымом, а Джон попросту лег на землю и спрятался под крылья, лишая возможности носиться вокруг него с восхищенными воплями. - Он тебя понимает.  
Мальчишка застыл на месте, но вместо ужаса или непонимания на круглом лице отразилось настоящее разочарование. Такого поворота он не ожидал.  
\- То есть, он ещё... не совсем гарпия? - опечаленно спросил он, едва ли не носом шмыгая от досады. - Не такая уж и настоящая, мистер Камски, вы обманщик!  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы живой человек совсем в животное превратился? - строго произнёс Элайджа, на что Эрси, увы, головой не покачал, разве что покаянно отвёл глаза. - Смотри на это с другой стороны, тебе на передержку дали очень умную гарпию! По углам не гадит, понимает человеческую речь, отвечает по мере возможности.  
Не то чтобы этот факт как-то сильно успокоил. Джон выглянул из-под крыла, то ли из интереса, то ли с намерением куснуть Камски за фразу про "гадить по углам". Эрси потоптался на месте, комкая полы клетчатого халата и смиренно вздохнул.  
\- А зовут-то его как?.. - снова спросил он, на этот раз не отвлекаясь, с намерением дослушать ответ.  
\- Джон, - буркнул Райли сквозь облако едкого табачного дыма.  
Эрси кивнул, побубнил себе под нос ещё пару недовольных фраз, запахнул халат под самое горло. И даже собирался было вернуться в дом, но вдруг оглянулся, словно и до него, наконец дошло.  
\- Монтгомери?..  
Джон убрал крылья, чтобы можно было посмотреть мальчишке в глаза. Почти поговорить. Они ведь действительно были знакомы. Вместе учились в школе. Эркюль Холлоуэй, его любимчик, инфантильный, вечно влипающий в какие-нибудь неприятности. Кто только знал, что когда-то Джону придет черед стать его питомцем?  
\- Джонни, да ну как так-то?! - Эрси, уже ничего не боясь, подошёл совсем близко, бахнулся на землю и протянул руки к печальной молчаливой морде, взирающей на него обречённым птичьим взглядом. - Столько лет не виделись, и вот так... а я тебя ещё... прости!  
Джон ткнулся носом в его плечо в знак того, что все принимает и прощает, даже попытки заглянуть ему под хвост, из-за чего, правда, все ещё хотелось сквозь землю провалиться. Эрси был явно не от мира сего, ему и в голову не пришло припомнить, что к нему домой притащили беглого преступника. Именно поэтому Камски его и выбрал. Где ещё прятать гарпию, как ни в доме поехавшего главы отдела контроля за особо опасными магическими животными?!  
\- Простите меня, я расклеился, - опять всхлипнул Эрси, поднимаясь на ноги. - А мы не знакомы, наверное?..  
\- Да, Тисл Мюррей, - Тисл обворожительно улыбнулся и протянул руку. - Я, ну, скажем... личный целитель Джонатана.  
\- А, хорошо, - кивнул Эрси, глядя на гостя несколько расфокусированным взглядом. - А животные у вас есть?  
\- Нет, только дочка, - растерянно пробормотал Тисл в ответ.  
\- Жаль, - рассеянно вздохнул Эркюль.  
\- Он не запомнит тебя, - Камски пихнул Тисла локтем под ребра. - Особенности памяти, он не различает человеческих лиц.  
\- Но вас же помнит!  
\- Ну, нас многое связывает, - загадочно усмехнулся Элайджа.  
Эрси тем временем повернулся к Райли и непонимающе захлопал глазами. О'Брайен даже не пытался представиться или поздороваться, так и курил хмуро, завернувшись в шарф и тёплую мантию.  
\- Семь лет в одной спальне, Холлоуэй, и скажи мне сейчас, что не узнаёшь, - буркнул он.  
Эрси не узнавал. Щурился, хмурился, страдал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Райли докурил, швырнул окурок на снег и растер каблуком ботинка по замёрзшей траве. А Эркюль, наконец, радостно хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Точно! - воскликнул он с видом, будто вспомнил не человека, а вопрос на решающем экзамене. - Божья коровка!  
\- Что?.. - Тисл обернулся к Элайдже за советом или пояснением, но тот только похлопал его по спине.  
\- Вот лучшее, что ты можешь сделать - не обращать внимания...  
Райли пришлось потерпеть и объятия, и почесывание за ухом и под подбородком - видимо, для Эрси подобные вещи были проявлением искренней симпатии к ближнему своему - и восторженные возгласы, совершенно неуместные порой, зато хотя бы привычные. Они же на пару в школе кошмарили весь факультет: проклятый неудачник и съехавший с катушек магозоолог, их спальня напоминала собой цирк на выезде, даже если они никогда не сговаривались, и вообще не были близкими друзьями. Райли даже не ожидал, что этот парень ему так обрадуется. Но против не был.  
\- Джо точно тебе не помешает? - упрямо спрашивал он. - Он у нас мальчик не маленький, а места у тебя не много...  
\- Да полно у меня места! - отмахнулся Эркюль, растирая ладони от холода и запуская их Пушку в густую шерсть на спине, греться. - Если Джонни пауков, конечно, не боится...  
\- Пауков у тебя дофига, наверное, - усмехнулся Рай.  
\- Да всего одна колония в подвале, это разве много, - фыркнул Эркюль. - Но у меня есть ещё несколько вопросов... только можно мы пойдем обратно? Я ног не чувствую.  
\- Ты бы ещё в одних носках вышел! В декабре!  
\- Я без носков. Их на днях снова кто-то сгрыз.  
Эрси буквально тащил Райли за собой, а остальным приходилось топать следом. Джона он тоже не обделял вниманием, но тащить и его было маленькому Эркюлю не под силу, так что он ограничивался тем, что то и дело оглядывался, проверяя, как там его новая гарпия.  
\- Тихо как-то у тебя сегодня, - заметил Элайджа, осматривая молчаливый пустой двор.  
\- А? - переспросил Эрси. - Да они трусят, вас же так много.  
И, обернувшись по сторонам, несколько раз по-птичьи свистнул.  
\- Да вылезайте, хватит ныкаться! Это свои, свои!  
Джон снова прижал к голове перья и шагнул к Райли, едва не сбив того с ног. Вокруг все зашуршало, завозилось, зашевелилось.  
И дом, казавшийся пустым и холодным, в одно мгновение ожил.


	42. IDLENESS

В целом, в доме Холлоуэя обитали: два дракона, несколько десятков молодых акромантул, свора шишуг, фестралы (этих он и сам не видел, но они явно были, судя по следам во дворе и подъедаемому на рассвете мясу, но последнее было не точно), зуву с ласковой кличкой Пушок, каппа в пруду за домом, и всякая мелочь вроде кнарлов, лечурок, гриндилоу, нюхлеров и прочей шушеры. И к тому же, с нынешнего времени одна любопытная, но пока пугливая и стеснительная гарпия.  
Согласно документам и блестящему, пусть и пожеванному, значку, Эрси занимал в министерстве должность главы отдела контроля популяций магических тварей высокого класса опасности. По фактам, контроль им осуществлялся весьма выборочно, и все, что не подлежало содержанию в естественной среде обитания, он тащил домой. Его отношение к животным было сродни тому, как люди обычно относились к себе подобным. Эркюль был для них воспитателем, наставником, братом и даже отцом, временами. Джон отлично вписался в общую атмосферу, буквально с первого же дня влился, как только его дважды едва не сожрали, четыре раза покусали и один раз облизали ему морду и за шкирку утащили к себе в башенку, показывать кошачье гнездо. Животные пока так и не поняли, относиться к нему, как к своему, или же как к постороннему человеку, пусть и несколько необычному. Да и Джон, если честно, не понимал.  
Но кое-что другое он понимал прекрасно. Ему не хватало Райли. Разумеется, тот приходил ежедневно, а иногда и не по одному разу. Сидел рядом, разговаривал с ним, обнимал, целовал в холодный влажный нос. Болтал без умолку, задавал вопросы и заставлял сосредоточенно на них отвечать. Оставил Джону свою куртку - тот выпросил, и с того момента везде таскал ее за собой, чтобы ненароком не спёрли, а ночью спал на ней, утыкаясь мордой в подкладку. Днём в доме было пусто, если считать пустотой отсутствие людей, разумеется. Пушок лез к нему всё время, когда не спал - по словам Эркюля, Пушок вообще ко всем лез, почти без разбора, обладая потрясающе добродушным и игривым характером. Драконы на него только рычали, оба, но те, в целом, не были всеобщими любимцами, и общаться предпочитали только друг с другом или с самим Эрси, которого принимали за младшего страшненького брата-калеку. Нюхлеры пытались вырвать пару перьев, огребли, поняли, что ценность их преувеличена, и попытки оставили - хотя кто-то таки умудрился сунуть в сумку то самое единственное, наверное, светлое, почти золотистое перышко с плеча. Днём Джон часто бродил вокруг дома, игнорируя брешущих на него шишуг, и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как снуют сквозь дыры между досками еле заметные на их фоне лечурки. Гонял лапой по поверхности воды в пруду крохотных цветных рыбок, будил сонного каппу, и тот с бульканьем погружался на дно, чтобы через некоторое время снова всплыть, как лягушка - только глаза одни и чашка с зеленоватой водой покачивается. Вспоминал про себя школьный курс трансфигурации, повторял исключения из закона Гэмпа. Волшебные палочки, магические существа, магическая валюта, еда... не забыть бы.  
  
\- Раньше, кстати, очень долго, восточных Инугами тоже считали гарпиями, одним из подвидов, - Эрси устроил ему очередную лекцию, пока чинил любимую игрушку Пушка - плюшевого пищащего зайца, недавно украденного и порванного шишугами. - Но, вообще, это не так, конечно. Инугами никогда не были людьми, хотя выводятся, кстати, посредством ритуалов. Прикинь, собаку в землю закапывают заживо по шею, морят голодом, кладут перед ней кусок мяса, она к нему тянется. И когда шея совсем вытянулась, голову отрубают, та становится Инугами. Зверские эти восточные практики...  
У Эрси дома не было ни одного Инугами. Вероятнее всего, не из-за зверства техники, а лишь потому что побывать в Японии и притащить себе оттуда дикую парящую собачью голову ему пока что не довелось.  
Джон слушал вполуха. Лежал на полу, мордой к двери, чувствуя, как оттуда едва уловимо дует. Летающая голова собаки, мерзко, наверное.  
\- Они, говорят, вечно голодные, жрут все, включая людей. Даже кости разгрызают. Их же делают из этого, в общем... не удивлюсь, если дементоры похожим образом появились - человека лишили всего, довели до отчаяния, а потом, например, выкололи глаза и сердце вырезали. Да чего я тебе эти ужасы рассказываю?!  
Голодные... да, есть хочется. Есть почти всегда хотелось, Джон даже привык к вечному чувству голода. Насыщение не наступало, что бы он там ни проглотил. Собачья голова в воображении оскалила клыки, обзавелась белой пеной из пасти, вывалила красный язык. Монтгомери представил её так ярко, что зарычал. А после резко вскинул голову и принюхался. Табак. В воздухе как будто повисло тонкое электрическое напряжение.  
\- Что такое?..  
Хлопок. Джон как раз успел подняться к моменту, как дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Райли, со снежинками, запутавшимися в рыжине, как ниточки инея, с покрасневшим от холода носом. И в него тут же ткнулась доверчивая морда, вся в мягких перьях.  
\- Привет, привет, я тоже соскучился, - заулыбался он, прижимаясь к Джону лбом. - Ну, как дела? Как вы тут сегодня?  
Рядом с ним Джон жил, а все остальное время текло в незаметной ленности. Тянулось бесконечной чередой похожих друг на друга мгновений. Как собака, чья голова пока ещё была на месте, проводит весь день лёжа у двери, в ожидании хозяина.  
Мир замкнулся. Это было паршиво, конечно, но Джон уже не отдавал себе отчета в паршивости, слишком это было сложно. Мысли путались, замедлялись. А когда Райли появлялся рядом - возвращались обратно. И он вспоминал кто он, кем является, что происходит, и что надо из этого как-то выбираться. Но поделать ничего не мог. Только оставаться рядом, ходить за Райли след в след, таскаться хвостом, наслаждаться минутами чистоты разума и теплом сухих ладоней с запахом сигарет и сушеных трав.  
Но Райли не мог оставаться с ним рядом постоянно. У него была работа, аптека, дом. Он без устали искал способы снять с Джона проклятье, посвящал этому буквально все своё время. Почти не спал. Забывал есть. А когда приходил - улыбался так тепло и искренне, как будто ни капли вовсе и не устал. А сам с ног валился.  
\- Я завтра приду, маленький, - шептал он, когда Джон цеплялся зубами за край его мантии, надеясь удержать ещё хотя бы на минуточку. - Хочешь, даже утром приду? Я очень соскучился, очень, но мне здесь даже места нет, даже на полу, Джонни.  
Снова хлопок. Джон покрутился на месте. Снова лег на пол, мордой к двери. И больше не шевелился - ждал утра.  
Время снова потекло медленно и бессвязно. Будто туманом окутанное.  
  
О'Брайена не было уже два дня. Элайджа заходил, говорил, что тот слег, подхватил воспаление лёгких. Не то чтобы для волшебника, ещё и аптекаря, да к тому же со знакомым целителем, это было действительно страшно, но ведь это Райли, на нём проклятье неудачи. И ему правда паршиво, пусть лучше полежит немного в кровати. Джон бесцельно бродил по дому, по двору, по промерзшему полю. Райли там, один. А он здесь. Не может помочь. Даже трансгрессировать не может! Нафига ему крылья, если нельзя взять и долететь хотя бы ненадолго до аптеки?! Летать Джон мог, он это чувствовал, но не пробовал - страшно.  
Он скучал. Ему был нужен Райли. Нужен, как воздух. Без Райли он терял что-то важное, что-то... в общем, что-то терял. Такое сложное слово.  
Валил снег, крупными хлопьями, засыпал поле. Джон распугал шишуг, даже Пушка и того загнал в башенку, хотя, зуву и драконов то не особенно боялся, он их ещё в яйцах видел. Ходил вокруг и рычал. Пруд на зиму не замерзал, даже вода в нем оставалась чуть теплой, Эрси постарался. А вот цветные рыбки исчезли, некого стало гонять. Каппа ушёл на дно, снег залетал ему в чашку. Лечурки забивали сухим мхом щели в старых досках.  
Джон лежал у дверей, бессмысленным взглядом таращась на дверь. Куртка под ним едва уловимо, но все ещё пахла. Он думал об исключениях. Волшебные палочки, магические...  
Ну вот. Забыл.


	43. GLASS

Очередной приступ сухого кашля разрывал легкие до крови. Уже несколько дней Райли вообще не вставал с кровати, хотя поначалу пытался даже работать. Но какое там работать, когда каждый вдох кажется невозможным, будто подушку к лицу приложили, в груди постоянная тяжесть, нет сил даже на ногах стоять ровно, и страшно лечь и уснуть, потому что ты можешь не знать, а вот тело знает - задохнешься, умрешь, больше обратно уже не встанешь. Тисл насильно отправил его в комнату, запретил бродить куда угодно кроме как до туалета. А Райли хотел к Джону. Каждую минуту считал, которую усел за эти дни пропустить.  
\- Он не обрадуется, если сдохнешь, - прямолинейно заявил Элайджа, рассматривая и переставляя колбочки с зельями на тумбочке.  
\- Да мне нормально уже, - возразил Райли и снова закашлялся.  
Камски ответил. В рифму.  
О'Брайен откинулся на подушки и недовольно хрипло засопел. Еще и курить хотелось, а курить нельзя. Он понимал, что сам виноват. Взвалил на себя все: и работу, и дом, и Джона, и проклятье Джона. И вот, перестарался, не рассчитал силы. Но это еще не повод к тому, чтобы можно было вот так лежать! Времени у него от этого не прибавится. Джону лучше не станет!  
\- Ты был у Стоунхенджа? - прохрипел Рай, пока Камски наводил ему то ли чай, то ли какую-то очередную лекарственную мерзость - все едино.  
\- Был, - коротко бросил Элайджа. - Ритуальный круг все равно сломан, бесполезная куча камней.  
Ингрид уже успела слетать в Норвегию, пообщаться с местными, и так они узнали кое-что еще: не можешь свести рисунок с живого, так пообщайся с мертвым. Но Чарльз никак не шел на контакт. Доска Уиджи оказалась полностью бесполезной, в конце концов вовсе треснула. Они тратили все время на то, чтобы найти действующие врата в мир мертвых, благо, это можно было определять по наличию в тех или иных областях стай диких гарпий. Но все бестолку. Курганы в Шотландии, круги камней, лесные и горные храмы. Казалось, что гарпии охраняют не мертвых, а то, что уже было мертво, мертвые врата, пустые, сломанные. Глупые животные мало отличали одно от другого, просто оставались в привычных им местах обитания.  
Манфред сказал, что можно вернуть человека обратно даже после полного обращения. Райли за эту мысль цеплялся. Но надежда вечной быть не могла тоже.  
\- Я устал, Эл, - выдохнул он, глядя в противоположну сторону. - Я же не тяну это все, да? Не вывожу?  
\- Я когда болею мне тоже кажется, что мир говно, и я сдохну в канаве, - бескомпромиссно отрезал Камски. - Все ты тянешь, просто ты в запаре. Остынь, отдохни, мир от этого не рухнет.  
\- Я мертвую лошадь пинаю, - Райли шмыгнул носом раз, второй, и спрятал лицо за дрожащими ладонями. - Ничего мы не сделаем с этим, мы его не вытянем! Это бесполезно, ты понимаешь?! Он сам должен себя вытаскивать, а он там засел в своей башке и все...  
Элайджа лишь косо посматривал на него, но молчал. Сказать ему было нечего. Утешать? Оправдывать? Да Рай его сейчас не послушает! Бедняга, ему казалось, что он один против неведомой, неподвластной ему силы. Поникшие, заострившиеся от усталости и болезни плечи Райли дрожали, будто он действительно держал на них невидимый груз, и готов был вот-вот его уронить.  
\- Да я его не люблю даже! - в отчаянии взвыл он, резко отрывая руки от покрасневших влажных глаз и раскачиваясь взад и вперед. - Я привязался, не могу оторвать его от себя. Так нельзя жить, нельзя подыхать и тянуть труп за собой! А я не могу, Элайдж... это не любовь, это какая-то нездоровая херня!  
Камски по-прежнему молчал. Райли в отчаянии несколько раз с размаху ударил кулаком по кровати, будто пытался таким образом выместить все то, что в нем накопилось за последнее время. Снова зашелся в лихорадочном удушающем кашле.  
\- Да скажи мне уже, что я не прав! - крикнул он. - Что я его люблю, что чушь несу! Я хочу все бросить...  
\- Не скажу, - твердо произнес Элайджа, садясь рядом на кровати и останавливая друга от очередной попытки разодрать пододеяльник. - Это не мне решать, я-то откуда знаю? Хочешь бросать - бросай.  
Райли уже плакал в открытую, не пытаясь скрыть текущие по щекам и путающиеся в отросшей бороде слезы. Он был прав, может, и не во всем, но прав. Он устал. Он хотел бросить. Хотел, но никак не мог остановиться. Сам бы себя за это никогда не простил, так ему казалось.  
\- Слушай, вот если бы Джо - нормальный Джо, здоровый, без всей этой херни - тебя сейчас услышал, он бы тебе спасибо за это не сказал, - произнес Камски. - Он, конечно, много всякой херни делал, которая была ему во вред, но все по тупости. А вспомни, он хоть раз делал что-то подобное ради тебя?  
\- От машины той меня собой закрыл, - буркнул Райли, и взвыл еще громче, видимо, и за это чувствуя свою бесконечную вину, даже если об этом случае знал исключительно по чужим рассказам.  
\- Ага, человек с магическим щитом из двух зол выбрал меньшее, - кивнул Камски. - И знал тогда, что его это не убьет. А знаешь, в чем фишка? Он-то тебя действительно любит, по-настоящему. Сначала себя, потом тебя. Он это переварил, а ты нет.  
Рай с обидой глянул на него сквозь слезы. Вот уж не таких слов дружеской поддержки он ожидал в свой адрес. Забыл, видимо, с кем разговаривает.  
\- Правда глаза колет? - поинтересовался Элайджа. - Кто семь лет таскает на себе кольцо, которое Джон подарил? И так над ним трясется, что прячет на шее на гоблинской цепи, которой скорее задушится, чем ее порвет, а?  
О'Брайен рефлекторно сжал в кулаке перстень под майкой. Да, он его носил. Это что, плохо, хранить подарки?  
\- Ты полжизни из этого делаешь культ, - хмуро продолжал Камски. - И хорошо, что случилось все это, потому что иначе это говно бы даже не всплыло. И если хотя бы сейчас ты чувствуешь, наконец, что хочешь все бросить - то бросай, мать твою, О'Брайен! Бросай! Это у вас, гриффиндорцев тупых, самопожертвование - высшая форма любви, но у нормальных людей это так не работает!  
Райли снова разревелся, трясясь, как деревце под ветром, содрогаясь от рвущихся наружу рыданий. Как же, черт возьми, Элайджа был прав! И как хотелось убедить себя в обратном.  
\- Ты же умный мальчик, Рей, - Камски обнял его, прижимая к своей груди и позволяя заливать соплями рубашку. - Ты знаешь, что все пройдет. Это сейчас больно, а потом ты все это со временем забудешь. Ну, останется, как факт, а болеть не будет. И эти полгода забудешь, и будешь жить нормальной жизнью, как нормальные люди. Не кем-то там, а собой. И все будет хорошо. Ты от этого не станешь плохим, и Джон не будет на тебя зол, ему вообще будет плевать, он тебя даже не вспомнит. Это сейчас все звучит так погано, но на самом деле это все... просто жизнь. Живи ее, родной.  
А Райли все плакал и плакал, и не мог остановиться. Так больно резало по нему каждое нужное и правдивое слово.  
\- Я знаю, - выл он. - Так хочу чтобы все закончилось. Когда уже, пожалуйста, когда оно кончится?!..  
\- Скоро, - Элайджа тихо поцеловал его в макушку. - Так или иначе. Скоро кончится.  
Разумеется, Райли передумал. Стоило ему пойти на поправку, как уверенность в правильности своих действий и острой необходимости тратить свою жизнь на помощь другим, вернулась с утроенной силой. Он скучал по Джону, он хотел к Джону. И это было, пожалуй, первым, что он сделал, как только ему разрешили подниматься с постели. Эрси, обрадованный его появлением, незамедлительно засыпал его вопросами о самочувствии, параллельно раскладывая корм по десятку одинаковых собачьих мисок. Джон, по его словам, был где-то во дворе.  
\- Ой, подожди! - воскликнул он, оборачиваясь. - Только, слушай, он...  
Но Райли в комнате уже не было.  
  
Эти мелкие твари постоянно брешут - всем бы им бошки поотрывал, но они шустрые и их много. Ветер ледяной, приятный, колется. Пахнет кровью. Если лететь по направлению ветра, будет еще одно место, там тоже повсюду запах горелого дерева, и еду выдают не по расписанию. Только людей много, кричат, визжат. Отвратительные звуки. Но если улетать надолго, становится тревожно, и нужно возвращаться. В гнездо.  
Одиноко, пусто. Все вокруг привычное, знакомое, но чужое. Приходится часто напоминать, чья это территория. Снег падает крупными хлопьями, и все вокруг белое, холодное. Лапы мерзнут. В гнезде есть кот, он постоянно спит и греет. Пока он там, никто больше туда не поднимается, и ему можно там оставаться, сколько он захочет. Это честно. Равноценный обмен.  
Иногда приходят люди, но они тихие и не брешут. Интереса тоже мало вызывают, быстро приелись одни и те же лица. Сегодня тоже людно, в доме кто-то есть. Было бы любопытно посмотреть кто, но если сейчас уйти, можно лишиться ужина. В большой семье пастью не щелкают. Человек очень назойливый, много разговаривает, громко кричит, привлекая внимание. Если он не уберет с лица эту блестящую штуку, быстро ее лишится, нюхлеры тут очень наглые. Ветер доносит чужой запах, запах жженой травы. Горько-сладкой. Как его подстилка.  
\- Джонатан! Я с тобой разговариваю, не смей, мать твою, меня игнорировать!  
Джон поднимает окровавленную морду и принюхивается. Внимательный взгляд желтых птичьих глаз фокусируется на одинокой человеческой фигуре. Между лапами - еще не до конца остывшая баранья туша, не так давно украденная с соседней фермы. Наполовину обглоданная. Он ведет носом по ветру, втягивает ледяной воздух. Фыркает. Поднимается и подходит ближе.  
Райли протягивает ладонь, и Джон поначалу от нее шугается, но тут же подносит нос, обнюхивает. И осторожно подныривает под нее головой, утыкаясь грязной мордой в бок.  
\- Ну, зато он чувствует себя хорошо, - попытался оправдаться Эрси. - Только не слушается, очень своенравный... но, если что, всегда можно использовать волшебное слово!  
\- Какое?.. - бездумно спросил Райли, остекленевшим взглядом наблюдая за тем, как Джон с интересом обнюхивает его, особенно пропахшие табаком шарф и воротник мантии.  
Эрси гордо поднял голову, словно обладал очень важным знанием, и собирался это продемонстрировать.  
\- Райли!  
Джон резко обернулся на звук, будто собака на знакомую команду. Но вдруг зарычал, выскользнул из-под ладони и кинулся в сторону - шишуги в его отсутствие тут же попытались подраться за остатки бараньей туши. Райли замер, наблюдая за этим, даже руку не опустил.  
\- У тебя есть чай? - тихо спросил он. - Или покрепче чего?..  
\- Только чай, - грустно ответил Эрси.  
Он разлил кипяток по чашкам, одну протянул Райли. Тот даже смог на автомате снять мантию, и теперь тупо пялился на пятно крови, оставленное на ней носом Джона. Тот уже забыл о встрече, и с упоением хрустел во дворе бараньими костями. Его стая была на месте. Ему было хорошо.  
А Райли было плохо.  
Чай полился на пол, покатилась по ковру выроненная чашка. Слезы текли нескончаемым потоком, крупными солеными каплями. Эркюль вился вокруг, опускался на колени, сушил мокрые брюки, пытался что-то говорить. Райли не слушал.  
Он снова опоздал. Теперь уже окончательно. Джона больше не было.  
За три дня до наступления Рождества Джонатан Монтгомери окончательно умер.

Аптека была закрыта. На стойке валялась пустая бутылка из-под виски, духом падшего в суровом бою воина. Райли пялился в стену.  
На стене висел меч. Настоящий, не бутафорский, самый всамделишный меч. Впервые он взял его в руки в четырнадцать лет, когда отец разрешил. Большую часть своей жизни - так уж вышло - Райли воспитывался особенным образом. С четким понимаем правильности такой ситуации: когда понадобится, когда будет бесполезна даже волшебная палочка, он возьмет этот меч, и встанет на защиту всего, что любит. Иначе никак. Иначе смерть. Вернее, только она и была оправданием к тому, чтобы этого не делать. Права была Аерин, что он, пожалуй, смог бы вытащить клинок Годрика Гриффиндора из распределяющей шляпы, ему бы на это и отваги, и самоотверженности хватило. И прав был Элайджа. Кому нужна эта гребанная самоотверженность?..  
Райли протянул руки, снял меч со стены, покрутил. Тяжелый. Еще прадеду Меллана принадлежал, того самого, из-за которого они все теперь неудачники.  
Ему одиннадцать. Мальчишка, воспитанный в духе необходимости благородной службы, встречает источник бесконечного своего восхищения. Как человек, проведший всю жизнь в подвале, слушая рассказы о солнечном свете, вдруг поднимается на поверхность и - о, чудо! - перед ним сияет настоящее, непрекрытое ничем Солнце. О том, что оно ослепляет, человек не думает. Не думал и Райли. Просто взял все свои знания о жизни и приложил их к тому единственному, кто вызвал у него подобные ощущения. К молодому виконту Монтгомери. Да, может, такому же мальчишке, избалованному, эгоистичному, но кого это волнует вообще? Когда это у нас выбирали себе графа, в конце концов? Подойдет и этот, главное, найти грамотный подход.  
Ему четырнадцать. Он молодой рыцарь, маленький мальчик превращается в пылкого юношу, жизнь бьет ключом, краски яркие, мир восхитительный. И ему настает время влюбиться, чисто, искренне, не требуя ничего взамен, влюбиться как в саму жизнь, как в образ господа Бога для незамутненного сознания. И он абсолютно счастлив! Ему не нужно одобрение, не нужна взаимность. Это как будто и было смыслом всего - влюбиться в Джона. Естественный процесс. Как птице настает время расправить крылья и взлететь, так и ему настало время полюбить этого человека и отдать ему себя, всего, добровольно. Каким же красивым это казалось тогда. Каким бесконечным. Будто это действительно на всю жизнь, а любовь, особенно подростковая, первая любовь, она всегда на всю жизнь, даже если вся жизнь - это всего лишь одна неделя.  
Ему восемнадцать. И каждое слово Джона бьет наотмашь, вонзается в грудь кинжалом. Джон говорит: "ты хорошо развлекал меня семь лет, но теперь у меня другая жизнь, и тебе нет в ней места". Джон говорит: "ты мне больше не нужен". В руке только коробочка с его подарком, все, что осталось, на память. Какая, к черту, память?! Он только что отобрал у Райли смысл его жизни! Саму его суть! Суть быть рыцарем при графе, склонять голову, слушаться, подчиняться. Элайджа говорит, что это к лучшему. Райли так не считает. Райли болен этим, болен до самых костей, до самых глубин души. Он другой жизни вовсе не знает. Придется учиться.  
Ему двадцать. Двадцать два. Двадцать четыре. И он говорит, что забыл. Что переболел, и что отпустило. Учится новому. У него есть своя жизнь, свой дом, любимая работа, папина аптека. Он даже не вспоминает о том, что существовал в его жизни какой-то там Джон Монтгомери, оставшийся горсткой школьных фотографий и глупыми байками с друзьями по вечерам. Но он носит на шее кольцо, и, сжимая его, чувствует, как растекается по телу приятное покалыващее тепло. Ядовитое тепло, отравляющее само его существование.  
Ему двадцать пять. И вот, Джон зовет его, и Райли даже не думает. Он был для этого рожден! Рожден оберегать и защищать, даже ценой своей жизни. Ценой всего, что у него было. И он снова кладет все это, швыряет под ноги своего графа, и забывает о том, что совсем недавно ценил и считал важным. О доме, о любимой работе, об аптеке отца. О себе самом забывает.  
И вот, Джона нет. Есть только животное, в котором от Джона одно лишь имя, которое он все равно забыл, перестал на него отзываться. И стены сомкнулись, и свет погас. А Райли не уберег. Не защитил, не справился. Словно они оба в один день умерли. Хотя, вроде бы, оба продолжали еще ходить по этой земле.  
Райли несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Страшно. А оставить все, как есть - еще страшнее. Он, как слепой, блуждающий в лабиринте, цеплялся за стены, шел вперед, собирая один тупик за другим. И не видел света в конце, потому что вообще ничего не видел. Меч был острым, такая сталь и за сотню лет не затупится.  
Райли закрыл глаза и поднес его к горлу. Но холодное лезвие дрогнуло и отодвинулось.  
\- Опусти, - прошипели ему на ухо. - Я сказал, опусти, тварь.  
Элайджа держал клинок за лезвие, и с ладони одна за другой срывались теплые капли. Райли зажмурился.  
\- Отдай, ты себе больно делаешь, - быстро проговорил он. - Отстань от меня. Я иначе не смогу, мне страшно, блять.  
\- Тебе как в голову это пришло, ты, трус хренов?! - продолжал тихо шипеть ему на ухо Камски. - Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты делаешь? Это выход, по-твоему?!  
Решимость ушла окончательно. Райли расслабил руки, и Элайджа тут же выбил меч у него из рук. Следующий рывок превратился в удар, который тут же пришелся О'Брайену вскользь по лицу.  
\- Урод гребанный! - воскликнул Камски, сжимая кулак, готовый еще не раз этот удар повторить. - Ты хоть о чем-то думаешь вообще?!  
\- Да ты не понимаешь ни хрена! - крикнул ему в ответ Райли. - Я не...  
\- Я понимаю, что ты эгоистичная трусливая скотина!  
Ответный удар, судя по звуку, сломал Элайдже нос. Рука у Рая была тяжелая. Они дрались так, что только клочья летели. Элайджа впечатал Райли спиной в шкаф - посыпались со звоном склянки с зельями, порошками и прочей мелочью. Получил прицельный удар коленом в живот. Разогнувшись, успел увернуться от следующего, и, извернувшись, зашел О'Брайену за спину и хорошенько приложил его лицом об стойку. Счет по сломанным носам сравнялся.  
Окровавленный, с рассеченнной бровью, Райли прижимал к лицу окрасившийся алым платок. Элайджа шипел от боли, отплевываясь, пытался хотя бы частично залечить причиненные этим чертовым безумным ирландцем побои. Оба хороши, конечно. Зато Райли теперь, пусть даже хмурый и хорошенько потрепанный, просто сидел в кресле. И ничего с собой не пытался сделать.  
\- Так что тебя, блять, сподвигло? - поинтересовался Камски, проверяя, не сломано ли у него ребро - может, повезло, и просто болит?..  
\- Уж не то, о чем ты, кретин, подумал, - буркнул в ответ Рай. - Думаешь, я реально такая тряпка, и перережу себе горло потому что все проебал?  
Элайджа бросил на него короткий взгляд исподлобья. Об этом он, в принципе, и подумал, когда увидел эту молчаливую картину. А о чем ему еще думать?!  
\- Манфред сказал, можно сменить хранителя, - О'Брайен оторвал платок от лица, но кровь все еще текла. - Не надо никакие врата искать. Какая разница, где я умру? Все равно могу заменить собой Чарльза, сдохнуть-то дело не хитрое.  
\- И ты думаешь, это здравая идея? - истерично хохотнул Камски. - Ненавижу тебя за твою тупость сраную.  
\- Да нет у меня других идей! - охрипшим голосом крикнул Рай. - Я же с этим не смогу жить, ты понимаешь?! Я себя сожру, сгною, и все равно сдохну. Не так, значит, еще как-нибудь. Подхвачу что-нибудь, как папа, или сопьюсь вообще. Сопьюсь это прямо-таки ходовой вариант!  
\- И ты решил, что очень классно будет оставить все так, чтобы твоя мать, например, нашла твой труп в крови? - ядовито поинтересовался Элайджа. - Да гребанные ж вы эгоисты! И себя ненавидите, и других ненавидите!  
А вот теперь Райли стало по-настоящему стыдно. Да, об этом он не подумал. Только о том, что не сможет уйти еще каким-нибудь образом. Даже палочку к горлу приставить - может, это и получится, но слова заклятья в горле застрянут. А тут легко, рука дрогнула, и все. И то, не смог ведь. И правда, трус.  
\- Ну-ка, собирайся, - заявил вдруг Камски, поднимаясь на ноги. - Дай мне рожу свою сначала, а потом собирайся и пошли.  
\- Куда? - Рай никуда с ним вот так просто идти не собирался, сейчас еще потащит, чего доброго, куда-нибудь в Мунго на принудительное лечение.  
\- Да видит Бог, я этого не хотел, но... - Элайджа промолчал, быстро вправил Райли нос, даже не спросив, вздохнул. - Идем. Нашел я твои гребанные врата.


	44. STEP

\- Ты серьезно?..  
Элайджа держал руки в карманах и время от времени морщился от боли под ребрами. Чтобы ему еще хоть раз пришло в голову драться с ирландцами...  
\- Нет, прикалываюсь, - честно ответил он.  
Райли снова обернулся и поднял голову. Арка как арка, ничего такого. Как будто кто-то на кусок камня набросил пыльную тряпку. На вид даже старше самого министерства - не удивительно, если так! Чего только эти больные на голову в свой Отдел Тайн не притащат!  
\- И что? - снова спросил Райли. - С бубном вокруг нее поскакать?  
\- Я уже, - неловко ответил Камски, на сей раз, видимо, честно. - Нет, Чарльз нас... игнорирует. Или не слышит. Может, правда, второе, ему сейчас очень весело, у него сын фермерских овец ворует.  
О'Брайен с трудом удержался от того, чтобы сломать другу нос повторно. Элайджа абсолютно не понимал, когда есть время для шутки, а когда она ни хрена не уместна.  
\- Зато она целая! - Элайджа обвел рукой арку с видом экскурсовода, рассказывающего о достопримечательностях Лондона. - Заходите, не стесняйтесь. Ворота в мир мертвых! Можно сходить, пообщаться с Чарльзом, навтыкать ему, ну, и...  
\- Окей, понял, - кивнул Рай, даже успел сделать шаг, прежде чем его за шкирку рванули обратно.  
\- Ты чего такой шустрый, О'Брайен? Я не договорил, - доверительно прошипел ему на ухо Камски, еще не остывший ни от злости на друга, ни от драки в аптеке. - Можно сходить, не спорю, но что там внури - никто не знает. Потому что никто оттуда не возвращался. И ты не вернешься.  
Этот факт слегка остудил пыл О'Брайена, тот даже добровольно сделал шаг назад, от арки. Почему-то перерезать себе глотку было легче. Там все просто - вот у тебя есть в руках блестящая металлическая железка, вот ты чувствуешь боль, захлебываешься, теряешь сознание. А дальше уже все, непоправимость ситуации, ты просто ждешь своей смерти, даже не замечаешь ее. А тут надо добровольно шагнуть в неизвестность, как с крыши. Обдуманность поступка его и останавливала.  
\- Но это действительно они, да? - уточнил он, на всякий случай. - Ну, ворота? Прям в мир мертвых?  
\- Прям да, - кивнул Камски. - Тут рядом есть еще одна зала, с похожими, туда один придурок в прошлом веке сиганул, до сих пор собираем по всем временным эпохам...  
\- И ни разу из них никто не вышел? - снова уточнил Райли.  
\- Как видишь, нашествия мертвецов не предвидится, - ответил Элайджа.  
О'Брайен снова посмотрел на арку. Опять на Камски. И на арку.  
\- Я пойду, - твердо заявил он, хотя, колени предательски дрожали. - Шанс всегда есть, да? А если нет, ну, я хотя бы смогу все исправить.  
\- Какой ты смешной, - улыбнулся Элайджа. - Какие у тебя шансы, неудачник? Ты даже Чарльза не найдешь, заблудишься.  
\- О, ты не знаешь! - воскликнул Райли, почему-то, с радостной улыбкой. - С меня тоже можно снять проклятье! Мне просто надо умереть.  
Повисла тишина. Рай улыбался. Элайджа нет.  
\- Я ведь везучий, Эл, - продолжал О'Брайен. - Без своей этой неудачи, я тот еще счастливчик! Шагну туда - и проклятья не будет.  
\- Тебя тоже, знаешь ли, не будет, - буркнул Камски.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что не знаешь, никто не рассказывал, - рассмеялся Райли. - А я об этом и думал. Типа, если умру, но из-за проклятья своего ничего не смогу сделать. Но я смогу, я от него избавлюсь и все смогу! Даже горы свернуть.  
Элайджа все еще держал его, за самый край мантии, на всякий случай. А Рай был так счастлив! Нет, не счастлив умереть, а счастлив хотя бы там, после смерти, ненадолго стать обычным человеком. Совершить восхитительное, великое дело! Спасти кого-то. Быть полезным, быть значимым. Быть не просто рыжим мальчишкой неудачником в тени своих влиятельных, известных, умных и талантливых друзей. А просто быть. Он так и не научился этому здесь, но был уверен - там-то все обязательно получится!  
\- Точно пойдешь? - уточнил Камски.  
Райли кивнул. Эл отпустил его мантию, отступил назад и снова сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Тогда, не смею более тебя задерживать, - печально, но согласно вздохнул он. - Все лучше, чем смотреть, как ты спиваешься. Я знал, что ты пойдешь, и говорить ни о чем не хотел, но... это твой выбор, знаешь ли. Кто я такой, чтобы все время тебе препятствовать?  
Рай кивнул еще раз. Обернулся, подошел к арке, даже отодвинул занавес. Но вдруг вернулся обратно, сбегая по каменным ступеням.  
\- Передай маме, что я ее люблю, - воскликнул он, повисая у друга на шее. - И Ингрид тоже! И Ральфа поцелуй за меня обязательно!  
\- Подожди, я запишу, кого целовать, а кому что передавать, - усмехнулся Элайджа, тоже сгребая его в ответ в крепкие объятия.  
\- И тебя люблю, чудовище!  
\- Ой, ну все, я растаял, сейчас заплачу...  
\- А это, - Рай потянулся к шее, путаясь в шарфе вытянул наружу цепочку, расстегнул и вытащил из-под свитера. - Отдай Джону.  
Перстень с коралловым яблочком, ярко-красным, лег на протянутую ладонь. Райли поежился, без привычной тяжести на шее стало не по себе.  
\- Видишь, вот! Я снял! - снова рассмеялся он - а глаза все равно предательски блестели.  
\- И дюжины лет не прошло! Я и не надеялся, - Камски сунул перстень в карман вместе с цепью. - Нацеплю ему вместо ошейника, будет таскать и звенеть.  
Райли шмыгнул носом и украдкой вытер лицо. Как будто он не умирать собрался, а уезжать на всю жизнь на другой конец света, куда даже совы не летают. Пока еще стоит здесь, а уже скучает! Камски не плакал. То ли эта функция организма у него атрофировалась, то ли он планировал этим заняться позже, когда никто не увидит. Благо, его кабинет всего на этаж выше.  
\- Скажи, что ты бы тоже пошел? - вдруг спросил Райли, опять буравя взглядом арку. - Ради Ингрид, например?  
\- Я бы и ради вас с Джонни пошел, идиотина, - вздохнул Элайджа, притягивая его к себе и целуя в висок. - Просто мне еще есть что терять.  
\- Мне тоже, - пробормотал О'Брайен.  
Камски остался стоять у подножия ступеней, а Райли поднялся наверх. Одинокая серая фигурка с ежиком ярко-рыжих волос, будто он всегда немножко светился. Он смотрел на арку, молча, сунув руки глубоко в карманы мантии, а нос в складки шерстяного шарфа. Шмыгнул им в тишине. Обернулся.  
\- Увидимся! - крикнул О'Брайен и махнул рукой на прощание.  
Элайджа махнул тоже. Заколыхалась черная занавеска, за которой Райли исчез, и снова осталась недвижимой, как будто никто ее не трогал. Камски остался стоять. Желание побежать, обогнуть арку и посмотреть, как Рай вышел с другой стороны, было невыносимым, но он умел не тешить себя пустыми надеждами. Никто не выходил. И никогда не выйдет.  
\- Прощай, - одними губами произнес Камски и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал к выходу из Залы Смерти.  
  
\- Почему вообще твой отдел этим занимается? Других дел нет?  
Марго, то ли со скуки, то ли по велению вышестоящего начальства, тоже месила снег каблуками тяжелых высоких ботинок. Мало ли, что там, на этом ранчо? Отпускать этих неподготовленных придурков из сектора запрещенки, одних?! Три раза "ха"!  
\- Потому что кому еще этим заниматься? - Патриция тоже была не в восторге от необходимости тащиться черт знает куда ради черт знает чего. - Жалобы поступают от магглов, а значит, ко мне и к Элиасу. По-хорошему, этим контроль популяций должен заниматься, но вон он, контроль популяций! Из-за него все проблемы!  
Ее вообще бесил сам факт, что в самом конце года - когда как раз нужно сдавать документацию и отчеты по выполненной работе - на нее наваливают еще одну, и какую! Опять Холлоуэй с его зверьем, и двух лет не прошло, как бодались с разрешением на драконьи яйца. Ну они ведь умненькие, они к людям не полетят... да, конечно! Говорили, ставь защиту получше, хотя бы на несколько миль, так нет, деточкам надо летать, деточкам надо в горы! Вот, долетались!  
\- Холлоуэй! - крикнула Браво, уверенно шагая к дому. - Выходи, засранец, доигрался! Четыре жалобы за три недели! Ты нас всех сведешь в могилу!  
\- А правда, что у него там целый зверинец? - с любопытством поинтересовалась Марго. - Никогда драконов не видела!  
\- Сходи, посмотри, - огрызнулась Патриция. - Эркюль, давай выходи, я знаю, ты там! Хочешь, чтобы у тебя весь твой зоопарк насильно изъяли?..  
Браво сделала еще пару шагов, и в землю перед ней ударила настоящая молния. Колени подогнулись, но женщина устояла, делая пару шагов назад, утопая в снегу. Да что же он делает-то?..  
\- Холлоуэй! Не смешно...  
\- Не подходите ближе! Стойте там!  
Крик раздался из распахнувшегося окна на втором этаже, и тут же утонул в низком гуле, напоминающем то ли рычание, то ли отдаленные громовые раскаты. А следом со двора вышло и то, что этот гул издавало. Патриция, Марго и еще парочка оперативников резко подняли палочки. Чудовище зарычало громче, и молнии растопили снег в нескольких ярдах от авроров. Огромные крылья были агрессивно расставлены в стороны, хвосты с силой ударяли по земле, голова опущена и наклонена вниз и вперед. Когти разрывали мерзлую почву.  
\- Опустите палочки, не нервируйте его! - снова крикнул Эркюль, выбегая из дома и вставая между аврорами и рычащей тварью.  
\- Мерлиновы кальсоны... это что?! - воскликнула Марго, но палочку опустила, на всякий случай, хоть и не убрала.  
\- То, что фермерских овец жрало, я полагаю, - Патриция потихоньку возвращала себе самообладание. - Что ты на этот раз притащил в дом, ирод? Какой у него класс опасности?!  
\- Никакой, если не будете его пугать, - огрызнулся Эрси, оборачиваясь и тихо, ласково что-то тараторя жуткой твари, пытающейся заглянуть за него или обойти.  
\- Он жрал маггловских баранов!  
\- Я его за это уже отругал, он больше не будет! Уходите!  
Чудовище все же смогло отпихнуть Эрси мордой в сторону и снова зарычало. Факт наличия целой толпы незнакомцев на своей территории он явно не оценил. Еще и незнакомцев агрессивно настроенных. Авроры снова вскинула палочки, Марго свою пока прятала за спину.  
\- Уходите! - повторил Эркюль, снова бросаясь наперерез непокорному питомцу. - Хватит ему жизнь отравлять, оставьте его в покое!  
\- Да чем мы ему жизнь отравляем, путь живет, только статут о секретности не нарушает, - нервно усмехнулась Патриция. - Я его вообще не знаю...  
\- Зато он вас знает! - в гневе крикнул Эркюль. - Достали вы его своим преследованием! Он на людей ни разу до вас не бросался!  
Браво остановилась и в непонимании нахмурилась. У Холлоуэя, видимо, совсем поехала крыша. Тварь опять зарычала, но вдруг наклонила голову еще ниже, захрипела. Несколько молний прорезали сгустившиеся, потемневшие облака. Эрси взял морду чудовища в ладони, заглядывая ему в глаза - кажется, он и сам был в той еще панике.  
\- Что за чушь... - произнесла Патриция.  
\- Стой.  
Она осталась стоять, таким властным суровым тоном умела разговаривать Марго. Авроры, видимо, приняв это и на свой счет, тоже замерли. Чудовище хрипело и пятилось, пошатываясь и едва стоя на ногах. Марго сделала еще шаг, и еще. Тварь подняла голову, заскулила - и ни одной молнии не ударило, и не было рычания.  
Да он вообще ни разу за все это время на нее не рычал!  
\- Стойте там! - воскликнула она и уверенно пошла вперед, переходя на бег, утопая в вязком снегу.  
\- Маргарет! Куда?! - воскликнула Патриция, но следом не пошла - Марго была уже слишком близко, и нервировать сейчас это чудовище означало подставить ее под удар когтистой лапы или под острые клыки, торчащие из приоткрытой пасти.  
Они с Эркюлем о чем-то быстро говорили, а тварь хрипела все громче и надрывнее, пока вовсе не повалилась на бок, на землю. По телу пробежала мелкая дрожь, будто чудовище билось в судорогах.  
\- Оно что, дохнет? - тихо спросил один из оперативников, от шока тоже опустивший палочку и теперь с открытым ртом наблюдавший за разворачивающейся картиной.  
Патриции нечего было ответить, она понятия не имела. Марго рухнула на колени рядом с клыкастой мордой, из пасти которой текла какая-то густая черная вязкая жидкость. Тварь заскулила, снова захрипела, изогнулась дугой. Шум, напоминающий пение сотни крохотных птиц, нарастал незаметно, и также незаметно стал невыносимым, резал по ушам. Патриция зажмурилась. А когда снова открыла глаза - никакого чудовища не было.  
Среди разлетающися по ветру перьев, в луже черной, как нефть, жидкости, лежал человек. Бледный, истощенный, сливающийся со снежным покровом на поле.  
\- Идите сюда, помогите мне! - крикнула Марго, оборачиваясь, держа его голову. - Да быстрее!  
Она снова отвернулась, видимо, оттягивая ему веки и проверяя, есть ли дыхание. Дыхание было. Эрси стоял рядом, быстрыми движениями палочки пытаясь как можно скорее соткать из воздуха какую-нибудь тряпку - на человеке не было никакой одежды, и он бы попросту замерз здесь, валяясь на снегу без сознания.  
\- Давай, детка, потерпи немножко, - бормотала Маргарет, укутывая заледеневшее тело.  
\- Да что там? - все еще хмурилась ни черта не понимающая Патриция.  
\- Мой племянник, - Марго улыбалась, подтягивая к себе тяжелое недвижимое тело. - Мой Джонни... ему нужно в больницу.


	45. VIRTUE

Что-то звенело. Редко, а оттого неприятно. Но было так тепло и мягко, что открывать глаза и разбираться с причиной звука не хотелось абсолютно. Звенит, ну и пусть звенит. Нюхли, небось, опять что-нибудь у гостей сперли.  
Тело было таким расслабленным, легким, и в то же время чертовски тяжелым. Можно было даже ощутить весь его вес, хотя, обычно, таких вещей особо и не почувствуешь. Очень сильно, но медленно, билось сердце. Дрожала жилка на шее. Свет бил в глаза, и тем было больно даже под веками.  
Джон попробовал повернуться, и это давалось так непривычно легко, как будто от него отвязали несколько мешков с зерном, которые он уже не один месяц на себе таскал. Звон прекратился. Сменился стуком. Запахло травами, спиртом и лекарствами.  
У Эрси в доме никогда не пахло лекарствами.  
Джон запаниковал, распахнул глаза и рванулся вперед.  
\- Тихо, тихо, ну ты чего буянишь, - произнес знакомый ворчливый голос над ухом, и его тут же одним коротким усилием толкнули обратно. - У тебя в руке игла, не дергайся давай, пока не вытащу.  
Это не дом Эрси. И вообще не его дом. Джон быстро и коротко дышал, глядя в белый потолок, и свет из окна бил ему в глаза. Он снова попытался рвануться вперед, но его удержали, уложили обратно, и холодные пальцы быстро убрали иглу. Все не так. В голове мысли путались, но они... были! Мысли! Его мысли, связные, человеческие!  
Джон поднял руку и посмотрел на свою ладонь. Бледную, с тонким запястьем, дрожащими пальцами, синими венами.  
Как давно он не видел своих ладоней.  
Высунул язык и кончиком облизнул пересохшие губы. Человек рядом рассмеялся.  
\- Мамка уже все рассказала, какой ты был красивый, - заметил он. - Давай, очухивайся, красавчик, мне тебя осмотреть надо. Я, типа, твой личный целитель.  
Джон поднял и вторую руку. Потом откинул одеяло, ощупал руками свое тело. Приподнялся. Краем глаза заметил, как блеснули толстые линзы очков в огромной толстой оправе. Точно, Гарри! Его кузен, Гарри, в лимонно-желтой мантии, он звенел склянками на столике у окна! Значит, это больница.  
Значит, проклятье спало.  
\- Как?.. - прохрипел Джон.  
\- Ой, вот в душе не ведаю, - отмахнулся Гарри. - Камски придет, его допрашивай. Мое дело тебя разбудить, накормить и напоить десятком зелий, которые тебе тут выписали.  
У Джона в голове было слишком много вопросов, и они все были в такой неведомой каше, что ему проще всего было поверить, что ему просто снится сон. Сейчас он проснется в доме Эрси, в башенке Пушка, под самым потолком, и за окном будет падать снег, и снова вернется непрекращающийся голод, и промозглый ветер в щелях старого домика, и он будет проводить бесконечно долгие часы в ожидании Райли.  
\- А где Райли?..  
Этот вопрос вырвался сам собой, минуя все остальные. Гарри нахмурился, сосредоточенно отмеривая в ложку несколько капель какой-то настойки.  
\- Это тебе тоже Камски расскажет. Я в это лезть не стану, уж извини.  
На деле, разумеется, первое впечатление было куда как приятнее окружающей действительности. Он проспал несколько суток, и за это время в Министерстве на его счет много чего успели решить. К примеру, приставить к нему охрану в виде нескольких авроров, сменяющих друг друга время от времени. Но именно сейчас Джон полностью оценил тот факт, настолько восхитительная у него семья! Гарри никого не пускал в палату - кроме Элайджи, который сам выбился на эту работу, не без помощи Марго, настоявшей на этом перед лицом сурового начальства. Эллиот замял эту тему в "Пророке", накатав на первую полосу такую статью, что заметка об "обнаружении сбежавшего преступника" затерялась на последних страницах. Диана и Тайни подняли все свои связи, чтобы максимально отсрочить судебное разбирательство. А Кристи за это, кажется, еще и кому-то заплатил. Все вокруг волновались за него. Все заботились. По мере сил.  
Джон еще никогда не ощущал себя окруженным таким количеством внимания.  
Элайджа все рассказал. О том, что Браво выбила продолжение расследования и суд, уже в январе, если не позже. О том, чем заняты Монтгомери, которых только выборочно пускали в отделение. О том, что случилось с самим Джоном.  
И о том, куда делся Райли.  
Джон слушал внимательно, иногда кивал. Никаких ярких эмоций не проявлял, не злился, не расстраивался, не заламывал руки. Просто кивал. Как будто информация была для него важной, но... не такой значительной?  
\- Хорошо, я подожду, - в конце концов, ответил он, катая по ладони отданное Камски кольцо.  
\- Чего? - переспросил Элайджа, мало понимая, откуда вообще такая реакция.  
Джон посмотрел на него, скептически изогнув бровь. "Ну, ты и дурак", - говорили его глаза.  
\- Подожду, когда Рай вернется, - пояснил он, стащил перстень с цепочки и накрутил на палец.  
Камски даже не стал его разубеждать. С дураками не спорят, их жалеют. Лучше молча. А еще лучше...  
\- Ну-ка, покажи спину, - кивнул он, и Джон резко вскинул голову. - Татуировка? На месте?  
Монтгомери поджал губы. Отказ. Нахмурился - гнев, торг, депрессия. Завернул до локтя длинный рукав больничной пижамы.  
Принятие.  
На предплечье аккуратным блестящим узором прорастали перья. Не такие, как раньше - тонкие, изящные, золотые. Они бликовали в свете зимнего солнца, сияли, переливались. Джон снова опустил рукав.  
\- Вот так это с самого начала должно было быть, - произнес он. - Доволен?  
Элайджа покачал головой. Не доволен. Но делать нечего. Времени у него оставалось немного и, поднявшись, он пару раз прошелся по палате, остановился у окна. У двери.  
\- Райли не вернется, Джо, - утвердительно произнес он. - Подумай об этом сейчас и не сходи с ума.  
Джон смотрел на надетое на палец кольцо. Яблочко на нем потускнело, из ярко-алого стало светлым, почти побелело. Не было у него больше его хозяина.  
\- Я подожду, - повторил он с улыбкой. - Люди иногда долго не возвращаются.  
  
Долго Джона в больнице держать не стали, не было смысла, слишком уж хорошо он себя чувствовал. Перед выпиской он впервые посмотрел на себя в зеркало в ванной. Забыл уже, как собственное лицо выглядит. Несколько глубоких рубцов тянулись через глаз к шее - последствия того, как он исполосовал себя когтями. Проклятье, может, и спало, но ушли только его собственные последствия, а вот то, что к ним не относилось, так и останется с ним навсегда. Монтгомери покрутил головой, придирчиво себя осматривая.  
\- Какой ужас, - с явной иронией в голосе произнес он, приглаживая пальцами порядком отросшую светлую бороду. - Нельзя так на люди выходить...  
И взялся за бритву.  
Камски влетел в палату без стука, и тут же извинился. Джон, как раз успевший снять с себя всю пижаму, и надевающий брюки, резко обернулся. Перья под волосами стали дыбом, как острые кошачьи уши. Монтгомери вздохнул, отпустил ремень и медленно, осторожно пригладил их обратно.  
\- Слушай, а у тебя шляпа есть?..  
Допросная комната в аврорате казалась ему даже уютной. Жаль, никто чашку чая не предложил. Камски стоял в углу, прислонившись к стене, ему не хватило места. Браво стучала пальцами по столешнице, нервно и быстро.  
Джон все рассказал. Все, с начала и до конца. Как поругался с Кларой, как его ломало, как он прятался от людей, с каждым днем все больше превращаясь из человека в чудовище. Как до этого по глупости провел ритуал, в котором слишком мало смыслил. Завернул рукава, показал перья. Снял шляпу. Секретарь на этом моменте восхищенно присвистнул.  
\- Вы же в курсе, мистер Монтгомери, что допрос придется повторить под Сывороткой правды? - поинтересовалась, наконец, Патриция.  
\- Ага, в курсе, - Джон откинулся на спинку стула, закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- И если вы соврали...  
\- Я не соврал, зачем мне врать? - искренне удивился он. - Я сожалею, что устроил эту бойню в Атриуме, я был не в себе. И готов за это ответить.  
\- И вы продолжаете утвреждать, что никто вам не помогал?  
На губах Джона заиграла улыбка. В данной ситуации - издевательская.  
\- Да.  
\- И вы справлялись с проклятьем сами?  
\- Да.  
\- Как тогда вы оказались у мистера Холлоуэя?  
\- Он понятия не имел, что я человек, вы же в курсе, он любит животных.  
Патриция снова вздохнула. Да бесполезно с ним спорить. Он рассказывал все, досконально и с подробностями, но как только дело касалось хоть кого-то еще - замолкал и отрицал всяку причастность окружающих к этой ситуации. Элайджа молчал. Он уже пообещал вырвать себе язык, если в него снова попытаются влить Веритасерум. Браво знала, что он не шутит.  
\- Вам так хочется еще кого-нибудь обвинить? - спросил Джон, наклоняясь вперед, и глядя на нее в упор, с той же улыбкой, но пугающим, холодным взглядом с широкими черными зрачками.  
\- Мне вообще хочется, чтобы этого всего не было, - ледяным тоном ответила она и, повернувшись к секретарю, кивнула. - Ты знаешь, что нужно записывать.  
Секретарь удивленно заморгал и тут же закивал с явной готовностью работать.  
\- Конечно, миз!  
Перед Джоном поставили склянку с прозрачным зельем. Камски вздохнул и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Монтгомери зубами откупорил пузырек. И выпил.  
  
Судебное разбирательство действительно назначили на январь. Джона к тому моменту отпустили под домашний арест, не стали держать в камере. В конце концов, аристократ, да и вина на нем не такая тяжелая, чтобы запирать парня где-нибудь в подземельях Визенгамота или вовсе в Азкабане. В Министерстве к нему совсем привыкли. Он бывал там часто, сотрудничал с Отделом Тайн, разрешал изучать и его, и его магию. Почему бы и нет? Хуже от этого никому не станет, а может, будет меньше волшебников, которые напорятся на нечто подобное.  
\- Я думал, гарпии, это такие страшные птицы с голыми титьками, - ехидно рассмеялся волшебник в темно-синей мантии, расшитой серебряными звездами.  
\- Упаси Мерлин! - воскликнул Джон. - Вот такого стыда я бы не пережил!  
\- Привет, Джонни, - улыбнулся охранник у стойки дежурного, к которой они как раз подошли, и тут же всплеснул руками. - Раздери меня горгулья! Что с тобой, сынок? Всегда так о своей мордашке волновался, как это ты ее так?..  
Джон на автомате провел пальцами по рубцам. Несколько длинных, те, что от когтей, и вокруг губ пара нарывов, как от ожога - это он срывал с себя каменную корку, кажется. Люди на это не очень хорошо реагировали. А Джон пока не очень хорошо реагировал на людей. Только на тех, которых каждый день видел, а их было, пожалуй, порядка дюжины человек. Те привыкли, и он привык к ним. А от охранника хотелось разве что поскорее отделаться.  
\- Пара царапин, - улыбнулся он. - Мелочи. Палочку не дам, у меня ее пока нет, извини.  
Судебное разбирательство было сущим адом. Столько народа, и все на него смотрят! Больше всего хотелось сбежать в коридор и забиться там в угол. Да хватит уже разговаривать!.. но цепи дернулись, и все же приковали обвиняемого к креслу. Вина на нем была, и он это знал. И цепи знали. Джон через силу поднял глаза - и встретился взглядом с Аерин. Отлегло от сердца. Та едва заметно улыбнулась, кивнула. Джон тоже заулыбался. А можно провести весь суд так, чтобы тут была только Аерин?  
\- Тишина в зале! - твердо произнесла она, и голоса смолкли. - Начинается слушание по делу Джонатана Валентайна Монтгомери...  
Джону задавали вопросы, он отвечал. Браво выступала со стороны обвинения, твердо отстаивая свою точку зрения. Дело продвигалось достаточно быстро, тем более, что Джон ничего не отрицал. Да, использовал запрещенную магию. Да, отбивался от авроров. Ну, потому что страшно было. Потому что дурак. Ну, накажите его, что ли, за это! Аерин листала свитки с записями с допроса, хмурилась, поджимала губы. Джон, опустив глаза, тоже хмурился. Он-то хоть в Азкабан готов был пойти, но остальные! Элайджа, Ингрид, все Камски! Тисл, а у него, между прочим, дочери года нет! О'Брайены... вот уж на кого все шишки точно посыпятся. Если бы не Веритасерум, он бы так ничего и не рассказал. Сам бы прекрасно за все ответил.  
\- Суд постановил, - произнесла Аерин, снова призвав зал к тишине. - Признать Джонатана Валентайна Монтгомери виновным в использовании незаконной магии и приговорить к пяти годам лишения свободы...  
Джон вздохнул. Нет, ну, очевидно же!  
\- ... условно, ввиду его активного сотрудничества со следствием, и обязать участвовать в изучении природы данной магии под началом Отдела Тайн.  
Монтгомери вскинул голову. Она что, серьезно?  
\- За сопротивление сотрудникам Аврората при его задержании выписать штраф в размере трехсот пятидесяти галлеонов, а также внести в эту сумму расходы на восстановление здания Министерства и лечение вышеупомянутых сотрудников, - Аерин сложила бумаги на кафедру. - Заседание окончено.  
Цепи звякнули и опали. Джон был свободен. Все закончилось.  
\- А остальные... - пробормотал он, с удивлением глядя на то, как люди поднимаются со своих мест и расходятся, даже не глядя больше в его сторону.  
\- Какие? - секретарь Браво, тот самый мальчишка, протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. - Там же в протоколе написано, что ты под Веритасерумом сказал, что действовал один, и никого в свои планы не посвящал. Я его лично писал, могу каждое слово подтвердить!  
Мальчишка хитро подмигнул.  
\- Под Веритасерумом.  
Джон резко оглянулся, выискивая глазами Патрицию, но той в зале уже не было. У нее и так было полно дел кроме того, чтобы хоть кого-нибудь в чем-нибудь обвинять.


	46. DEITY

Мать говорит Христу:  
"Ты мой сын или мой Бог?  
Ты прибит к кресту, как я пойду домой?  
Как шагну на порог не поняв, не решив:  
Ты мой сын или Бог?  
То есть, мертв или жив?"  
Он говорит в ответ:  
"Мертвый или живой, разницы, жено, нет.  
Сын или Бог.  
Я - твой"  
  
 _Иосиф Бродский_

  
  
\- Есть кто дома? Пустите меня уже, тут холодно!  
Долороза открыла дверь и ахнула. Запорошенный снегом, насквозь промерзший, в одной только тонкой мантии - все, что нашлось в родительском замке - но улыбающийся во все тридцать два родных зуба, Джон шагнул в коридор и раскинул руки.  
\- Не выгонишь? - спросил он, пока вода стекала с ботинок на коврик.  
\- Ещё чего! - воскликнула Долороза, обнимая его так крепко, что кости затрещали. - Быстро к камину!  
Так уж вышло, что возвращаться в свою квартиру Джону хотелось, пожалуй, меньше всего. Ровно как и оставаться с родителями. Да, дома его любили, ждали, заботились, но он давно вырос из того возраста, когда остаются под крылышком у мамы. А одиночество холодного, почти чужого дома, его тяготило заранее.  
А здесь, в аптеке, были все его вещи. И Долороза осталась совсем одна, не бросать же её! И вообще, Джон привык. К этому маленькому дому с его низкими потолками, огромным камином в гостиной, к запаху трав, сухого дерева и штукатурки. Он хотел остаться здесь. И раз уж его не выгоняли...  
\- Да конечно, хоть насовсем оставайся! - одобрительно отозвалась о его идее Роза. - Нам с Фло здесь вдвоём скучно...  
\- Да, думаю, дождусь Рая, а там посмотрим, - Джон играючи собирал со стола опустевшие после ужина тарелки.  
Даже в звоне приборов было слышно, как тяжело вздохнула Долороза.  
\- Джонни, разве Элайджа тебе не сказал?.. - спросила она, но Монтгомери только отмахнулся.  
\- Он мне много всего говорил, и, в основном, это была чушь. Заварить чай?  
Его было невозможно переубедить или уговорить. Он даже не огрызался. Только высмеивал каждого, кто говорил, раз за разом, что Райли не вернётся, потому что мёртвые не возвращаются. Игнорировал, как бессвязный детский лепет, будучи уверенным - он придёт. Рано или поздно, а лучше, конечно, рано, откроется дверь, и скрипнут каблуки ботинок, и зашелестит шарф, оставленный на старой вешалке. Так прошёл январь, февраль, закончилась зима, и снег все больше таял, оставляя глубокие лужи, замерзающие ночами, сквозь которые уже можно было увидеть прошлогоднюю почерневшую траву. А Джон ждал.  
\- Можно было и быстрее, - время от времени хмуро произносил он, часами глядя в окно от безделья, заламывая пальцы, сверля немигающим взглядом то длинную дорогу, уходящую в конец улицы в свете фонарей, то тропинку на заднем дворе.  
Все резче становились его движения, все более острым и нервным взгляд. Джон злился. Злился на то, что Райли слишком долго не возвращается. Но чужим словам по-прежнему не верил. Переставил все банки и посуду на кухне, подстроил под себя, даже Флокси не посмела возражать. Написал официальное заявление в Гринготтс о том, что уходит в отставку. Должность ликвидатора заклятий его теперь раздражала. Он не обязан быть похожим на отца, он хотел быть похожим... на себя самого. Не на Чарльза Монтгомери, а на Джона! Что бы это ни значило.  
\- Как думаешь, Рай меня убьёт за ремонт в гостиной? - задумчиво спросил он, посматривая на трещащие в камине поленья.  
Роза, сидящая на софе с книжкой, задумалась на минуту и уверенно кивнула. Монтгомери потёр ладони.  
\- Отлично! Предлагаю сделать ремонт в гостиной!  
  
Джон боялся людей. Нет, не так, чтобы они представляли для него какую-то опасность, об этом он не думал. И даже не замечал своего страха.  
Поначалу большую часть времени он проводил дома, выходя разве что во двор или на соседнюю улицу, но иногда долг требовал отправляться в министерство. Палочку ему так и не вернули, условное заключение того требовало. Приходилось добираться своим ходом.  
Первый случай произошел в обычной маггловской подземке. Кое-как, путаясь в незнакомой дороге, Джон сумел добраться до метро, и облегчённо выдохнул, наткнувшись на его подробную схему. Отлично, одна пересадка, и он на месте, если, конечно, его знание города не подкачало...  
Уже на спуске он понял, что погорячился. Что-то было не так... нет, все было не так! Шум в ушах нарастал по мере того, как исчезали уличные звуки, заменяясь отдалённым гулом и шумом людских голосов.  
Они смотрят.  
Джон прислонился к стене, закрыл глаза, задышал глубже, силясь унять сердцебиение.  
Они знают.  
Паника нарастала. Он снова открыл глаза, обернулся. Тошнота мерзким комом подкатила к горлу. Джон резко рванул ворот, пытаясь дать себе больше воздуха, и тут же спрятал трясущиеся руки в карманы. Ему показалось - а показалось ли? - что когти снова оцарапали ему кожу.  
Охранник оглянулся, пристально глядя на него, и паника превратилась в нечто невыносимое. Не надо на него смотреть! Возглас вдалеке - будто кто-то снова испуган. Косые взгляды. Шёпот. Перья разрывают кожу, гноятся кровоточащие язвы...  
\- Сэр, вам нехорошо? - вряд ли охранник действительно хотел ему чего-то плохого, но Джон шарахнулся от него, как от огня. - Что с вами?  
\- Я... - слова застряли в горле, не давая вдохнуть. - Мне нужно... наверх, простите.  
Никогда ещё Монтгомери не бегал так быстро. Он бы и глаза закрыл, если бы мог. Ноги едва слушались. Паника, паника, нечеловеческий страх, подхлестывающий ему кричал на ухо: "беги!". Он не может здесь находиться. Он не может быть одним из них!  
Они никогда его не примут. Они смотрят. Они знают.  
Знают, что он чёртово чудовище.  
Дрожь прошла лишь спустя полчаса. Джон пересилил себя, купив пачку сигарет, и сидел на корточках в подворотне, нервно вдыхая густой дым.  
Вдох. Выдох. Почему так страшно? Вдох. С ним ведь все хорошо, проклятья больше нет, он человек! Выдох.  
Он никогда не смирится с этим, ведь правда?..  
Голос в ветре, в шуме улицы, в его собственной голове шептал бессвязную успокаивающую речь. Все будет хорошо. Нужно просто успокоиться.  
Все. Будет. Хорошо.  
Он не один.  
  
Третье мая. Долороза вернулась раньше, чем планировала, а Джон почему-то ждал ее у дверей, заведя обе руки за спину.  
\- Угадаешь, в какой? - прищурился он с хитрой кошачьей улыбкой.  
\- В левой, - наобум ляпнула Роза, преполагая заранее, какое печенье ей на этот раз предложат попробовать.  
Что-то звякнуло - видимо, она не угадала, и теперь Джон перекладывал предмет из одной руки в другую. Протянул левую ладонь с лежащим прямо по центру крохотным блестящим ключом с дурацким пластиковым брелком-сердечком.  
\- Твои, - кивнул он.  
\- От чего? - Долороза с интересом покрутила ключик в пальцах, оглядываясь в поисках новой теплицы или даже сарая.  
\- От него.  
Джон заранее был готов получить как минимум подзатыльник. Роза ругалась. Роза прижимала ладони к лицу и качала головой. Роза смеялась. Снова ругалась. Говорила, что ей никогда в жизни не расплатиться.  
Джон потянул ее за руку в сторону жёлтого домика с низкой крышей и пока ещё пустующими клумбами.  
\- А внутри он тебе ещё больше понравится! - воскликнул он. - Слушай, ну правда, чем нам заняться? Ты же хотела этот дом! А я хотел заняться реставрацией мебели, уже лет десять мечтаю!..  
Он откупался. Откупался от ожидания любым делом, какое только мог придумать. "А пока Райли не вернулся, я как раз успею разобрать его бухгалтерию!". "Как думаешь, если устроить генеральную уборку в кабинете, но все поставить на место, он не очень рассердится?". "Ему бы понравились эти жёлтые обои!". Джон был так заразителен, что, кажется, даже Долороза ему поверила. И это было единственным, что давало ей силы держаться. Чужая слепая вера в то, что ее единственный любимый сын жив и однажды вернётся.  
Кто бы только знал, как она сходила с ума, пока Джон снова не появился на её пороге.  
\- Представляешь его лицо, когда он увидит? - рассмеялся Джон, открывая нараспашку отсыревшие оконные рамы.  
\- Да, представляю, - Долороза прыснула в кулак. - Такое, как будто он Берти Боттс со вкусом клопа проглотил!  
\- И прожевал!  
  
Второе августа. Ровно год с того момента, как проклятье только начало поглощать его целиком. Джон пока так и не понял, много времени прошло или мало? Иногда казалось, что вечность. Столько всего случилось, вся его жизнь пошла наперекосяк. У него была хорошая должность, жена, влияние в обществе, его ждали и хотели заполучить, пусть и не любили, это не имело особенного значения. Но весь этот период был словно окутан мерзким густым туманом. Что он делал, чем был занят? И главное, для чего? Уж точно не для удовольствия. Сейчас у него была аптека О'Брайенов, в которой он жил, можно сказать, на правах арендатора помещения, не было даже своей квартиры - ее-то он и продал, покупая тот домик по соседству. Безработный, без волшебной палочки, с висящей на нём судимостью, нежеланный практически в любой компании кроме семьи и парочки близких друзей. Но у него была цель! Цель, в которую он верил, глядя по ночам в окно. Безрассудная цель, от которой он не желал отказываться, лишь бы снова не погрузиться в непроглядный туман.  
Он ждал.  
\- Его зовут Стрелкой, - гордо заявил Джон, стоя на веранде, деловито скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Может, Стрелой? - поинтересовалась Роза.  
\- Нет, Стрелкой. Для Стрелы он пока маленький.  
Щенок наворачивал круги по двору со скоростью пули, оглушительно на все лаял, лез во все щели и топтал пока неизведанные им грядки. Джон наклонился, чтобы сцапать собаку на руки и почесать между ушей, за что тут же получил игривые покусывания пальцев.  
\- У дедушки их много, - усмехнулся он, легонько щёлкая щенка по носу. - А тебе, ну...  
\- Да, - улыбнулась Долороза. - Спасибо, Джонни. Он чудесный!  
Они, конечно, жили буквально на два дома. Не запускали аптеку, хоть та и не работала. Постоянно что-то ремонтировали и перестраивали. Роза занималась садом, распродавая целительный урожай. Но по ночам каждый из них оставался в пустом доме. Джон ещё мог это пережить. Долороза - нет.  
Их снова стало трое. Кого-то по-прежнему не хватало.  
  
Седьмое октября. Джон только что закончил рассказывать о преимуществах сухих дрожжей. В последнее время он все чаще задумывался о том, не открыть ли пекарню. Вернее, как сказать, задумывался - да он на неё уже кредит в банке оформил и место нашёл! Вот, буквально, на соседней улице! Элайджа честно слушал, хотя имел мало понятия о том, что такое дрожжи и нафига они вообще нужны.  
\- А как твоя?.. - Камски многозначительно постучал себя по виску, не зная, как бы потактичнее обозначить фразу "проблема с крышей".  
\- Ну, иногда ещё случается, но в последнее время намного лучше, - заулыбался Джон. - Мне надо что-то с этим делать, нельзя целыми днями торчать дома и бояться выйти на улицу. Я справлюсь.  
\- Да разве я сомневался? - фыркнул Элайджа.  
Они поговорили ещё о какой-то чепухе. Выпили. Вышли на веранду, посмотреть на дождь. Джон выставил раскрытые ладони, сложил их лодочкой. Глубоко вздохнул влажный прохладный ветер. Вдалеке сверкнуло, загромыхало в отдалении.  
\- Людей не пугай, какие грозы в октябре, - Камски пихнул его локтем под ребра.  
\- Прости, увлекся, - Монтгомери убрал руки и вытер их о штаны.  
\- Давай аккуратнее. Вдруг найдётся какая-нибудь секта, начнёт тебе молиться.  
\- Звучит... не очень.  
\- Ага, очень не очень, - Элайджа спрятал руки за спину. - Слушай, а ты не чувствуешь... ничего? Присутствия, там?  
\- Нет, - коротко отрезал Джон, размяв пальцами плечо, и так и оставив там ладонь. - И мы эту тему все ещё не поднимаем.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Камски. - Не поднимаем.  
Он знал. Да все знали! Джон врал хорошо, но недолго. Джон врал в основном себе. Потому что там, на плече, под его ладонью, с первого дня, с момента его пробуждения, была ещё одна ладонь. Теплая и сухая, только что растертая о другую, лежащую на другом плече. И едва уловимый запах табака преследовал его. И кто-то смеялся вместе с ним, и дышал в затылок. Тихонько дул в него, чтобы голова быстрее клонилась ко сну. Касался пальцами век, чтобы солнце на рассвете не так слепило глаза.  
Он был с ним. А Джон продолжал твердить, что не было.  
  
И снова наступила зима. Щенок носился по двору, ловя зубами первые в его жизни снежинки. Счастливое животное, беззаботное. Джон наблюдал за ним и улыбался. Но не хотел больше быть беззаботным. Хорошо знал, что это такое. Вот уж нет, лучше быть человеком, со всеми своими человеческими проблемами, страхами, горем, чем не быть вовсе.  
Руки на плечах сжались сильнее. Да знает он, знает! Толку- то от этого?!  
Заколотилось сердце, сжалось, заболело. На ухо кто-то шепнул: "тшш". Ладони с плеч исчезли, сомкнулись невесомыми объятиями на груди.  
И в комнате пахло табаком и сушеными травами.  
И боль то отступала, то снова накатывала беспощадными волнами.  
Джон посмотрел в окно, на уходящую вдаль тропинку, заносимую снегом. И отвернулся.  
  
\- Что я за этот год сделал? - спросил он, не глядя помешивая бренди в стакане.  
Долороза молчала. На коленях лежал учебник зельеварения - она решила, что бросать аптеку будет кощунством, ровно как и нанимать работника со стороны. За стойкой "Чайной розы" должен стоять О'Брайен! А раз из О'Брайенов осталась только она, ей этим и заниматься. Курсы оказались такими интересными, что захватили ее внимание целиком, и она днями напролет мучила книги, котлы и весы, искренне радуясь даже не самым удачным попыткам.  
\- Нельзя все время сидеть и смотреть куда-то, - продолжил Джон. - Я думал, что не смогу жить, но я смог! И живу! Это все какие-то очень временные заблуждения.  
Долороза, наконец, отложила учебник в сторону.  
\- Я никогда не думала, что не смогу жить после смерти Лира, - произнесла она. - Не из-за Рая, а просто потому что, ну... он не был моей жизнью. Он был моим мужем, а это разные вещи. И как бы я его ни любила, его время закончилось, моё - нет. То же самое и здесь. Но без тебя мне, бесспорно, было бы намного тяжелее.  
\- Я тоскую, - помедлив, признался Монтгомери. - Тоскую, когда думаю, что он не увидит того, что мы сделали. Что я не увижу его лицо, когда он скажет, что... не скажет.  
Над ухом послышался хриплый смех. Да хватит смеяться! Это ни смешно ни черта! Джон плакал внутри, а этот изверг рядом смеялся!  
Правда, так забавно пытаться делать вид, что ты все это время был рядом и все уже прекрасно не раз видел?!  
Долороза пересела на подлокотник кресла. Также, как и много месяцев назад, поцеловала его в висок. И также, как и много месяцев назад, слегка приподнялись от мурашек перья под волосами.  
Опять Джон тоскует. По очередному О'Брайену.  
\- Мне все ещё стыдно, что так легко становится думать, - он сделал паузу, как будто даже говорить об этом было нельзя, но уж очень хотелось. - Что не надо никого завтра ждать. Надо встать утром, замесить тесто, в десять открыть дверь, и придут люди, и будут улыбаться, а мне это будет нравиться! Что надо приготовить обед, и ужин, а в выходные мы с ребятами идём на матч по квиддичу у местной лиги. Как будто раньше было нельзя, а сейчас, ну... можно. Что я могу это сделать.  
\- Боишься, что ты его не любишь? - спросила Роза, как будто понимая до самой глубины души каждое его слово.  
Или действительно понимая?..  
Джон кивнул. Бренди в бокале сделался тёплым. Никто больше не держал в доме виски, потому что виски никто больше не пил. И не курил едкие сигареты. И не будет.  
\- Любовь не измеряется ожиданием, - улыбнулась Роза.  
Джон снова кивнул. Наверное, да. Наверное, не измеряется. Разве Райли обиделся бы, если бы он пошел прогуляться с друзьями? Или весь день провёл бы в пекарне, оказавшейся для него лучшим местом в мире? Да ему бы и в голову такое не пришло!  
Так почему Джон не может прекратить думать, что Райли обидится, если он не будет проводить целые сутки напролет у окна, ожидая его?  
\- Так знаешь, чему я научился за этот год? - переспросил он, поднимая глаза.  
Роза покачала головой.  
\- Рано вставать! Булочки себя сами не испекут!  
Джон залпом допил все, что осталось в бокале. Поморщился. Рассмеялся.  
И перестал ждать.


	47. A SOUND OF THUNDER

\- Приходите ещё!  
Девушка кивнула - обязательно придёт - и кокетливо поправила волосы. Красивая девушка. Жаль, не волшебница. Если Джона ещё и за нарушение статута о секретности судить будут...  
\- Красивое кольцо, - улыбнулась она, кивая на лежащий на стойке перстень, который Джон как раз снял, чтобы отмыть от муки руки.  
\- Память о хорошем человеке, - заулыбался он. - Хотите, подарю?  
\- Да вы что?! - воскликнула девушка. - А память?..  
\- У меня пока со своей все хорошо, - рассмеялся Монтгомери. - Без напоминаний. А оно волшебное, никогда не потеряется.  
Нет, решительно, нельзя заигрывать с магглами, это рано или поздно может плохо кончиться. Звякнул дверной колокольчик, и Джон с облегченным вздохом снял, наконец, повязанную на голове бандану, стягивая резинку с золотистого тонкого хвостика на затылке. Перья расправились, задрожали. Монтгомери с удовольствием помассировал голову - за день ещё не так устают. Поманил рукой табличку, и та перевернулась, сообщая о том, что пекарня на сегодня закрыта. А как бы удобно было с волшебной палочкой... ещё целых четыре года! Да он так сам себя магглом почувствует!  
Уборка заняла ещё порядка тридцати минут. Монтгомери скинул фартук, укутался в теплую мантию, завернулся в шарф и шерстяную кепку, и вышел через заднюю дверь, щурясь от бликов уже заходящего солнца. Роза придёт где-то через час, у нее экзамен на курсах. Он в ней даже не сомневался! Столько лет прожить с Лиром и Раем, одними из лучших зельеваров в магической Британии! Да если у неё никогда этого не было в крови, то теперь-то уж точно должно было появиться.  
Уже на середине улицы Джон услышал вдалеке звонкий собачий лай. Стрелок - было решено остановиться на этой кличке, хотя, щенок прекрасно откликался и на Стрелку, и на Стрелу - не так давно научился самостоятельно открывать двери, и теперь на всех парах несся навстречу к хозяину с намерением испачкать ему лапами брюки. Джон присел на корточки, чтобы почесать собаку по загривку, подхватил под пушистое брюшко и дальше нес под мышкой, даже руку в карман сунул. Восторженный пес перебирал лапами в воздухе, будто вот прямо по нему и бежал теперь домой обратно по дорожке.  
Роза вернулась чуть позже, виновато сообщив, что между возможностью не опоздать к ужину и тем, чтобы немного посидеть с сокурсниками в кафешке, выбрала второе. Как будто Джон бы обиделся! Просто сама теперь будет греть еду, делов-то! А ему что, он не может, у него нет волшебной палочки. А, вот.  
Стрелок поскуливал под столом, выпрашивая кусок чего-нибудь вкусного с этого дурманящего собачий рассудок человеческого стола. Долороза смотрела на него с жалостью, но на каждую попытку отщипнуть часть яичницы только по рукам получала.  
\- Рози, фу, - строго нахмурился Джон, и глянул вниз. - И ты фу. Тебе нельзя, ел уже сегодня!  
\- Ну, он так просит, - Роза поджала губы.  
\- Вечно будет просить. Корги способны жрать, пока не лопнут!  
\- Или пока лапки до земли достают, - хихикнула Долороза.  
\- А это не повод, они будут кататься! Ничего ему не давай просто так, избалуешь.  
Стрелок сделал самые несчастные в мире глаза, но подачку так и не получил.  
\- Слушай, а мы будем как-то отмечать круглую дату? - поинтересовалась Долороза.  
Джон положил руку на плечо, за которым раздалось едва слышное фырканье. Вот, да, было бы что отмечать. Не его заслуга.  
\- А ты хочешь?  
\- Да просто спросила...  
\- Я не хочу, - честно ответил он. - Ничего такого не произошло, чтобы праздник устраивать.  
\- Без обмана? Мне просто нужен повод для праздника!  
\- А зачем тебе повод?.. ну, или, скажем, пусть будет всемирный день пирога с патокой!  
\- Ты его только что придумал.  
\- Не спорю. День придумывания глупых поводов для праздника?  
\- День полного винного бокала!  
\- День вязаных полосатых носков с дырками на пятке!  
Варианты кончились быстро, а смех ещё долго звенел в комнате. Решили остановиться на дне глупых поводов, в который обязательно готовят пирог с патокой, в холодильнике как раз лежал один такой, Джон принес с работы. Не то чтобы им зимой не хватало праздников. Просто Розе было несколько грустно. Чего, собственно, грустить, раз она сама предложила отпраздновать годовщину избавления Джона от проклятья? Но, вот, так уж вышло, что зимой она грустила.  
\- Рай бы сейчас ещё сотню таких поводов придумал, - улыбнулась она.  
\- Ты хочешь отмечать день святого-пресвятого Патрика?! Я бы ему не доверил ничего такого!  
\- День святого Уолтера Тейлора!  
\- Того, который производил виски?..  
Долороза ненадолго отвернулась, а после краем глаза заметила, как Джон тайком все же бросает под стол кусочек бекона. Стрелок принялся радостно вилять хвостом и довольно чавкать.  
  
Джон научился радоваться не только работе, но и выходным. Это умение, пожалуй, далось ему даже с большим трудом. Есть разница между тем, чтобы лениться, когда у тебя целая куча дел, и тем, чтобы со спокойной душой ничего не делать. Душа Джона вечно была неспокойна, а вот сейчас - просто наслаждалась заслуженным отдыхом и возможностью снова проспать до полудня. Нет, ему решительно пора нанимать человека, который будет открывать пекарню вместо него!  
Стрелок лежал в солнечном квадратике на полу кверху пузом, раскинув лапы и высунув кончик языка. Долороза ушла гулять с подругами, а пёс терпеть не мог, когда рядом не было людей, даже если ему требовалось просто поспать. Джон иногда тыкал его в бок ногой, но собака на сие кощунство внимания не обращала. Да что хочешь делай, пока ты меня кормишь! Квадратик перемещался по полу, в такие моменты Стрелку приходилось с фырканьем подниматься, зевать и переползать на новое место. Прямо как Джон утром в воскресенье. Говорят же, что собаки похожи на хозяев, но это, между прочим, пёс Розы! Он должен быть крутым и смелым, а не лениво развалившейся по ковру булкой. Зевнули они синхронно: и Стрелок, и Джон, катающийся в свитер, со своей кружкой какао в руках.  
Чуйка собаки была на порядок, лучше, и подскочил он первым. Кинулся в коридор, перебирая по полу короткими лапками, принялся бить по полу хвостом и скрести дверь когтями. Роза вернулась? Рано. Может, не задалась прогулка?  
Щёлкнул дверной замок, скрипнули петли. Стрелок радостно затявкал, приветствуя новую компанию - уж повеселее этого вашего Джона, с ним даже по сугробам не побегаешь! Но тут же заскулил, даже зарычал. Бегом вернулся в комнату и забился к Джону под кресло, спрятался.  
\- Ну, что там? - Монтгомери наклонился, пытаясь рассмотреть собаку, но обнаружил только пушистый хвост, торчащий из-за спинки.  
Глухо застучали каблуки по истертому скрипящему полу, зашелестел оставленный на вешалке шарф. Джон оглянулся, привычным жестом сжал на плече пальцы. Ставший совсем родным и незаметным голос за спиной глухо рассмеялся, кто-то упёрся ему лбом в затылок: ну, давай, иди, встречай гостей!  
Да нет, быть не может, бред какой-то...  
Монтгомери поставил кружку на стол и вышел в коридор, где раздавался хриплый кашель, не громкий, глухой, как будто болезнь отступила, но оставила небольшой, едва заметный след.  
Между ними была всего пара шагов. Между Джоном, и человеком, которого он не ждал. Который стряхивал снег с мокрых огненно-рыжих волос и, выпрямив спину, наконец, осматривался, сунув замерзшие руки глубоко в карманы темной зимней мантии. Пока не остановился взглядом на Джоне. И улыбнулся.  
\- Привет!  
Да ладно, вы что, серьезно?..  
\- Привет, - бездумно повторил Монтгомери.  
Рай снова поднял голову, изучая свежую штукатурку на потолке.  
\- А я знал, что тебя одного оставлять нельзя, все уже переделал, - фыркнул он. - Кабинет-то хоть не трогал?  
\- Я там убрался, - зачем-то оправдался Монтгомери, и тут же добавил: - Все поставил, как было.  
\- А, ну, ладно, - облегчённо выдохнул О'Брайен. - Да я не сержусь, надо чем-то эфир заполнить...  
\- Так... зайдешь, может?  
Как будто призрака увидел. С того момента, как Джон окончательно принял для себя смерть Райли как данность, прошло некоторое время, он даже не просто смирился, он даже горевать не мог, все отпало. Ну, умер человек и умер, чего плакать то? Люди каждый день умирают!  
Джон продолжал сжимать руку на плече все то время, пока Рай снимал мантию, разувался, и ни в какую не собирался исчезать! Как будто, мать его, даже не плод больного воображения!  
\- А, я думал... - первое что, пожалуй, пришло Джону в голову.  
Нет, не то, что Райли мёртв и не вернётся. А то, что он, как и собирался, стал его хранителем! Да это всем было очевидно. Никакого проклятья, магия данного обещания работает, как часы, даже лучше. И сухие ладони, и запах табака, и смех этот с хрипотцой над самым ухом.  
\- А? - Рай обернулся, заметил красноречивый жест, и зачем-то нахмурился, недовольно кусая губы. - А, опять. Джо, мы не похожи. Хватит нас путать.  
Монтгомери сообразил не сразу, но достаточно быстро, чтобы покраснеть до самых корней волос. Да ему и в голову не пришло! Да, такие знакомые руки, и знакомый запах, один в один тот же, что и запах Райли. Только дыхание на самом затылке - да потому что они почти одного роста! И слабое дуновение в шею, и касание губ к виску или ко лбу, когда было особенно паршиво. Рай бы делал иначе. Потому что все это время это был не Рай.  
Джон обернулся, будто мог увидеть того, кто незримо вот уже год стоял за его спиной, и собирался стоять там ещё много лет, сколько потребуется. Того, кто согласился заменить собой Чарльза, по-видимому, раз уж все так вышло. Смех повторился. Так, вот почему он смеялся все это время! Потому что Джон ошибался, так глупо ошибался, а он все знал! И спас одним махом обоих своих сыновей.  
\- Папа? - спросил он, на всякий случай, уточняя, прав ли он - и согласен ли Лир, чтобы Джон действительно был его сыном.  
И руки крепче сжались на плечах. Дошло, наконец?..  
\- Дошло, наконец? - в тон спросил Рай, щёлкая Джона по носу. - А ты правда думал, что это я? Сейчас обижусь по-настоящему!  
У Монтгомери все это в голове не укладывалось. Да не происходит так, не бывает! Не может быть все настолько простым и дурацким! Сначала Рай пропал, и казалось - не может этот человек умереть вот так, просто уйти в неизвестность, и все. Но со временем Джон сумел в это поверить. А теперь он возвращается, буквально ни с того, ни с сего, безо всяких предупреждений или знаков, заявляет, что они тут все перепутали, да ещё и...  
\- А курить-то я все ещё могу в своём доме? - с хитрой улыбкой спросил он, крутя в пальцах зажигалку.  
Джон только кивнул. Рай достал сигарету, довольно быстро - соскучился по ним, видимо. А закурить не смог.  
Стукнулась об пол набитая сушёной травой бумага, опустилась только что поднятая крышка зажигалки. Джон сгреб его в крепкие объятия, прижал к себе, в надежде - Райли сейчас либо исчезнет, и все окажется его бредом, либо Монтгомери убедится, наконец, что все это действительно происходит.  
И он происходило.  
\- Соскучился, птенчик? - тихо рассмеялся Рай. - Долго меня не было?  
\- Год, - прошептал Джон. - Чертовски соскучился.  
О'Брайен уткнулся лицом в ворот его свитера.  
\- Я тоже.  
  
Некоторые темы они вообще не поднимали. Райли старательно обходил вопрос того, что с ним самим было в течение этого времени - и Джон тактично не спрашивал. Хватало того, что видел: ничего, вроде, не поменялось, только рыжие виски и колючую отросшую бороду словно инеем запорошило. Лучше о таких вещах лишний раз не разговаривать. А Рай слонялся по дому, временами ворчал, временами одобрительно хмыкал или даже присвистывал, а на кухню так вовсе не сунулся. Курил, переставлял вещи на полках - как раз Джоном ранее также и переставленные, дружился с собакой.  
Оглушительный хлопок прорезал тишину, а следом за ним громкий, надрывный счастливый вой.  
\- Юный хозяин быть дома! - рыдала Флокси, повиснув у Райли на шее, цепляясь за него руками и ногами, наплевав на всякую субординацию. - Вы вернуться!  
\- Фло! - удивлённо воскликнул Райли, по неосторожности даже едва не прожег сигаретой ее тюлевую юбку. - Дома, конечно, я дома, моя хорошая. Куда я ещё пойду...  
Никто, пожалуй, за ближайшие месяцы, когда люди раз за разом радовались его возвращению, не смог бы сделать это так громко и искренне.  
\- А как его зовут? - поинтересовался он у Джона, пытаясь выманить пугливого пса из-под тумбочки.  
\- Стрелка, - Монтгомери наблюдал за этой картиной с плохо скрываемым триумфом - а надо было его послушать и сделать по-другому, вот теперь пусть мучается! - Ну, или Стрелок, как хочешь.  
\- Ага! - с готовностью кивнул Райли и, стоя на коленях, заглянул под низкую столешницу. - Стрелочка, иди к папе!  
Стрелочка был бы очень рад пойти к папе. Если бы перед этим не надо было как-то проползти мимо этого незнакомого мужика! Джон откровенно потешался. Щенок был общительным, но незнакомым людям не доверял, а Райли, как ни крути, был для него пока незнакомым человеком.  
Сработал только кусок сосиски, кое-как примиривший, отчасти, Стрелка с суровой действительностью многоотцовства. Полз он медленно, как будто не сам двигался, а его кто-то тянул за нос, направленный четко в сторону ладони Райли. И правда, стрелка. О'Брайен сделал неосторожное лишнее движение - пёс тут же сдал назад, но не рассчитал размеров тумбочки. Покачнулась и полетела вниз медная садовая лейка.  
\- Оп! - воскликнул Райли, свободной рукой делая короткий выпад, и успевая поймать сосуд, даже воду со дна не расплескав. - А кто такие штуки где ни попадя бросает?  
\- Предполагаю, что уж точно не моя мать, - Джон нарочито сделал ударение на слове "моя". - Повезло...  
\- Ага, повезло, - Райли вернул лейку на место, подальше от края и макушки испуганного переполохом Стрелка.  
Воцарилась непродолжительная пауза.  
\- Сколько пальцев? - Монтгомери резко завел руки за спину.  
\- Три, - наобум ляпнул Райли.  
\- Ты подсматривал?  
\- Я вообще тебя не вижу, я занят собакой.  
\- Ты не угадал, я два показывал!  
\- Так я и не ясновидящий.  
\- А сейчас сколько?  
\- Опять три.  
\- Серьезно?..  
Райли обернулся. Джон держал ладонь тыльной стороной к нему, зажимая большим пальцем мизинец. И правда, три. Рай аккуратно положил сосиску поближе к собачьему носу на пол, и скрестил ноги.  
\- Серьезно, Джо, - кивнул он. - Больше никаких проклятий, я же умер.  
Монтгомери поморщился.  
\- А что не так? Боялся, что я это скажу? - улыбнулся Рай. - Ага, умер, немножко, это так называется. А смерть - отличный способ снимать всякие проклятья. А знаешь, что все это значит?..  
\- Что ты не умрешь в тридцать, потому что тебе на голову упадёт рояль? - прищурился Джон.  
\- А, ну, кстати, и это тоже, - О'Брайен со смехом растрепал и без того торчащие кудрявые волосы. - Но вообще, я хотел сказать, что могу теперь сам побриться и не порезаться! Нет, ты не поймёшь!..  
Райли предложил, на всякий случай, проверить, и из пяти игральных карт, которые показывал ему Джон, угадал три. Не идеально, но лучше, чем обычно бывает в среднем. Проклятья не было. Больше никакой неудачи. По крайней мере, больше обычного.  
\- Поговорим ещё об очевидных вещах, или хватит на сегодня? - поинтересовался Райли, утолив, наконец, свою жажду потискать собаку, принявшую его за своего после второй сосиски.  
Джон вопросительно склонил голову. Райли поднял руку, проводя пальцами по его лицу.  
\- Классные шрамы.  
Монтгомери фыркнул. Это что, его на прочность испытывают, или как?..  
\- Ага, - кивнул он, в свою очередь ещё сильнее растрепывая Раю волосы. - Классная седина.  
\- Что?!  
\- Один - ноль...

Привыкнуть к Райли оказалось намного легче, чем отвыкнуть от него. Долороза так вовсе первым делом залепила сыну затрещину, и только потом облегчённо расплакалась. Она-то уж имела на это право! А Джон вот рукоприкладством заниматься не стал, разве что сказал Раю спасибо. Было, за что.  
Январь был солнечным. Или Джону так казалось, потому что солнца в доме теперь стало в разы больше. И шума вместе с ним тоже. Стрелок скакал по сугробам, выискивая бросаемые ему Джоном снежки, пока тот сидел на веранде, закутавшись поверх свитера в плед, и грел чайник на разведенном Райли магическом огне. Ох, долго же О'Брайену придется теперь его обслуживать...  
Райли ступал по доскам так тихо, что Джон вздрогнул, только заметив тень краем глаза. Перья на макушке тут же поднялись, делая его похожим на рысь - и плед белый шерстяной, и снега вокруг по колено.  
\- Блин, а я думал, оно всё... - опечаленно пробормотал Рай, пальцами подцепляя длинное жесткое перо.  
\- Оно все, - успокоил его Монтгомери. - А это бонус. Извини, я их не контролирую.  
Он быстро пригладил перья обратно, но те никак не хотели спокойно прижиматься к голове и не дёргаться. Остыв от первого впечатления - он же действительно перепугался, что проклятье так и осталось на Джоне, хотя бы отчасти! - О'Брайен заулыбался этой глупой картинке. Монтгомери аж покраснел от смущения. Они и раньше так делали, просто Рай пока не видел - собранные на затылке резинкой, перья особо дёргаться не могли. А тут, такие эмоциональные перепады! Как бы сердце из груди не выскочило!  
С каждым днём до Джона все больше доходило, что Райли вернулся. Райли. Его Райли. Вернулся, никуда не исчезнет, живой, здоровый! А теперь ещё и на человека похожий - неделя отдыха пошла недолеченному ещё год назад организму на пользу, О'Брайен успел выспаться, вернуть себе живой цвет лица, отличный от мертвецки-бледного с синеватым отливом, и даже побриться - к его великой гордости, самостоятельно. Он улыбался, а у Джона слёзы на глаза наворачивались, как будто он на солнце без очков смотрит. Никогда ему, пожалуй, ещё так спокойно и радостно не было.  
\- Не говори, что вся эта свистопляска была исключительно ради них, - Райли красноречиво ткнул пальцем в непослушные перья. - Нет, в смысле, ничего не имею против, они классные! Но, блин, столько париться...  
Джон так удивился, что снова рассмеялся, и совладать с рысьими "ушками" не смог. Да, это было бы весьма иронично. И обидно! Как из всех рождественских хлопушек вытащить именно ту, в которой попадётся дохлая жаба или, скажем, сушёные тараканы. Или вообще живые, но это уже вредительство.  
\- Да нет, там вообще... - Джон пространно махнул рукой. - Да много всего! Мы пока это изучаем, я сам до конца не знаю.  
\- Круто использовать магию, о которой до конца не знаешь, - нахмурился Рай, припоминая те жуткие полгода.  
\- Да все в норме, - тут же успокоил его Монтгомери, притянул к себе и прижался губами ко лбу. - Сейчас даже честно, в норме. О, ты же не видел!  
Он подскочил, скидывая с себя плед и набрасывая его Райли на плечи. Не волнуясь о мокрых ботинках и брюках, протопал по сугробам на середину двора, деловито расчистил тропинку и протянул руку.  
\- Ну, давай, иди сюда, там места нет, - с улыбкой ребёнка, мечтающего показать, какого снеговика он слепил, воскликнул Монтгомери. - Да иди быстрее!  
Рай недоверчиво сполз с веранды и пошёл следом. Стрелок, обрадовавшись, что люди пошли поиграть с ним в снегу, тоже кинулся скакать в их сторону.  
\- Было бы классно, если бы сразу все хорошо было, - с мечтательной улыбкой тихо произнес Джон. - Тебе бы понравилось.  
Он завернул рукав свитера до локтя. Золотистые перья переливались на солнце, бликуя, как блестящие от мороза сугробы вокруг. Он оглянулся назад, сделал пару шагов, поднял руку в знак того, чтобы Рай оставался там, на месте. Тот никуда ходить и не собирался, его и так едва согревал оставленный Джоном плед. А можно как-то дома это провернуть, в тепле?..  
Но было нельзя, как Монтгомери и сказал - не было места. Завернув и второй рукав, он прищурился, вытянув обе руки и внимательно на них глядя, как будто сосредотачиваясь на какой-то важной мысли. А перья росли, заполняя предплечья, прорастая сквозь одежду, но больше не рвали кожу, проступая невесомыми золотыми сполохами. Райли замер, даже колени от холода трястись перестали. А ведь он говорил. Очень давно, Джон говорил, и они не раз обсуждали это, что волшебники, обещавшие что-то своим наставникам, не редко становятся анимагами. А он и забыл об этом...  
Захлопали в воздухе три пары огромных крыльев. Стрелок на превращение никак не отреагировал, только принялся радостно скакать и ловить зубами оба тонких золотых хвоста, по очереди. Джон склонил пернатую голову и клювом слегка толкнул ошарашенного Райли в грудь, чтобы тот пришёл в себя.  
\- Ну... охренеть, - хрипло выдавил О'Брайен, подходя ближе и бездумно, глядя совершенно в другую сторону - в основном, на крылья - обеими руками почесал кожу под перьями на шее.  
Джон довольно заурчал - и от ласки и от реакции. Конечно, охренеть! Не каждый день видишь анимага, оборачивающегося гром-птицей.  
Захлопали крылья, расчищая снежные завалы. Стрелок упал на землю, прижал уши. Птица поднялась в воздух быстрыми, резкими движениями. Рай задрал голову, туда, где сгущались сизые тучи.  
  
И грянул гром.


	48. epilogue: DANIEL

Дом трещал по швам, в особенности, переполненная гостиная, но пока ещё держался. С одной стороны, все уже договорились, что на этот раз Рождество встречают по отдельности. Но как же собраться в сочельник?! Его ведь, кажется, с семьёй проводят? Ну, или с несколькими семьями.  
\- Не совсем так, - Джон склонил голову, наблюдая, как Ральф с таким усердием сжимает ладонями стакан, что скорее его расплавит, чем что-нибудь сделает с водой внутри. - Ты напрягаешься, а надо именно расслабиться. Ну, вот, представь, что ты просто варишь какао, как обычно...  
\- Призываю всех подписать петицию, чтобы Джона взяли в преподаватели! - Камски поднял в воздух указательный палец и взглянул на Джо как будто поверх стекол имитированных им очков. - Вы согласны, профессор Монтгомери?  
\- Нет, - Джон резко поднял голову, тряхнул ей, и снова вернулся к своему занятию. - Там много детей, и все чужие, а Ральф мой крестник...  
\- Он мой крестник, вообще-то, - подметил Райли.  
\- О'Брайен, иди в задницу, - ровно тем же тоном отмахнулся Монтгомери и продолжил. - Я злой, плохой и строгий.  
\- Я тоже, - зевнул Элайджа. - Пойти, что ли, преподавать, раз такое дело... у меня этот Аврорат уже поперек горла.  
Никто даже не посмел усомниться в его бесспорных педагогических талантах. Побоялись. Камски поудобнее устроился на софе, запрокинул голову назад, и позволил творить с ним и дальше все, что душа пожелает. Три души.  
Они не редко собирались большой компанией, только родителей на этот раз не было, иначе пришлось бы ехать не в аптеку, а сразу к Монтгомери в замок, там места было в разы больше. Да и Тисл с Кэрри укатили куда-то на праздники, пока была возможность - у Мюррея был первый за ближайшие годы рождественский отпуск, как ни воспользоваться! А места на всех все ещё не хватало.  
Райли что-то подробно, на пальцах, объяснял кивающей ему Ингрид, и время от времени они по очереди прикладывались к одной и той же бутылке виски, из горла. Инди, стоило отдать ей должное, тоже не морщилась. Не даром Элайджа её временами побаивался. Ральф насел на Джона с просьбой научить его делать горячий шоколад без использования палочки, просто держа кружку в ладонях. Палочка ему, собственно, пока и не полагалась, мальчишке только десятый год пошёл. Элайджа, на правах уставшего после рабочей смены, занял собой добрую часть дивана, а им занялись сразу три его младших дочери. Когда-то, много лет назад, еще до свадьбы, Ингрид заявила, что хочет большую веселую семью. С детьми. Камски выслушал и серьезно спросил, сколько детей она хочет, и Инди в шутку ляпнула, что четверых. Никто из них понятия не имел, что шутка не удастся, так как вместо запланированного второго ребенка родятся тройняшки. Нет, они не расстроились! Но теперь даже сама Ингрид своих шуток побаивалась.  
Джон иногда косился на Элайджу краем глаза и слегка завидовал. В доме Камски всегда было шумно. Птенец из большой стаи, он тоже привык к подобному шуму, к людским голосам, к тому, что обязательно кто-нибудь еще не спит или уже не спит, к лаю бесчисленной своры собак, к возгласам, крикам, смеху. А у них в аптеке было тихо. Тишина иногда тяготила. Хоть иди и съезжайся с ребятами, можно было бы делить какой-нибудь достаточно большой дом или хотя бы жить по соседству, как они с Долорозой. Но куда деть аптеку?! Вот уж нет, ни он, ни Райли бы на подобное не согласились! Иначе давно перебрались бы в замок к родителям Джона, там еще на три по столько же места хватит, и несколько комнат пустыми останутся.  
\- Ева, мне нужны эти волосы, - сквозь зубы зашипел от боли Элайджа.  
\- Прости, - стушевалась девчонка, расплетая только что собранную ей тугую косичку.  
Они с Софией соревновались, у кого получится лучше - пока все было криво, зато Камски обзавелся несколькими цветными резинками и одним бантом. Хлоя устроилась у него на коленях, задумчиво и сосредоточенно крутя в руках игрушечный кубик. Сам кубик был прозрачным, а внутри находился золотистый шарик размером с горошину, который нужно было вытащить, поворачивая и меняя местами грани. Каждый раз они загорались разными цветами. Райли и тот до сих пор не понял, как эта штука работает, но Хлоя была специалисткой по подобным головоломкам. Каждый раз, когда шарик оказывался у нее на ладошке, она протягивала отцу и то, и другое, и тот быстрыми движениями снова возвращал шарик на место и шустро вращал кубик, опять запутывая хитрую игрушку.  
Элайджу все устраивало. Приоткрыв один глаз и слегка повернув голову, тут же получив с обеих сторон синхронные замечания, чтобы не крутился, он скосил взгляд на активно жестикулирующего Райли.  
\- Рей? - О'Брайен обернулся, показывая, что он весь внимание. - А ты чего такой клевый?  
Райли опешил. Указал на себя пальцем и, получив утвердительный кивок, развел руками. Он-то откуда знает! Ну, вот, какой получился.  
\- Детей от тебя хочу, - зевнул Элайджа и снова закрыл глаза. - Да все хотят.  
Комплименты от Камски всегда были несколько несуразными.  
\- Тебе своих мало? - рассмеялся Райли.  
\- Ну, эти же не от тебя, - честно ответил Элайджа. - Мало. Я же сказал, пойду преподавать, будет у меня... сколько там, в Хогвартсе? Три сотни?  
\- Это называется человек с большим сердцем, - с усмешкой заметил Джон.  
\- И стальными нервами, - дополнила Ингрид. - У меня в группе дюжина, иногда я хочу превратить их в червей.  
\- Я просто хотел сказать Рею, какой он классный, а вы все стрелки перевели, - буркнул Камски.  
\- Тебе от меня что-то надо, чудовище? - понимающе улыбнулся Райли.  
\- Да. Налей мне свой виски в кофе.  
  
Райли посмотрел на часы и охнул.  
\- Шестой час! - он со вздохом поднялся с места, в голове после выпитого было слегка мутно, но очень тепло и весело. - Ну, все, я убегаю.  
\- Ты можешь такие вещи хоть раз сделать заранее? - нахмурилась Ингрид. - Можно все купить и до сочельника!  
\- Это традиция, ангел мой, традиция! - рассмеялся О'Брайен, щелкая ее по кончику носа. - Я-то могу, но не будет того духа Рождества!  
\- А сейчас будут только пустые магазины.  
\- То, что мне надо, в магазинах всегда в избытке, - назидательно произнес Райли. - Джо? Елка.  
\- Да, шеф, - откликнулся Монтгомери, на которого всегда оставалось украшение дома. - Все сделаем в лучшем виде.  
Ребята тоже стали собираться. Они бы и на ночь остались, но девчонки пока были не в состоянии просидеть до утра, а укладывать их спать в аптеке было негде. У Ральфа под конец получилось разогреть воду, и даже сделать ее густой, но в итоге это оказался сахарный сироп. Джон подбадривал его тем, что с первого раза уж точно ни у кого не выходит. Это не страшно, надо только практиковаться! Райли завернулся в мантию, убрал под шапку длинные рыжие кудри и, спрятав нос в шарф, позвал Флокси. Одному ему бы рук не хватило.  
Поход по магазинам в самый что ни на есть праздничный день проделывался не ради покупок, а ради атмосферы. Заснеженный, шумный, сияющий Лондон! Магазины с их гирляндами, витринами, мнообразием ароматов за прозрачными дверями. Люди, торопящиеся поскорее закончить все свои дела и пойти домой, к праздничному столу. Райли останавливался буквально у каждого столба, чтобы что-нибудь прокомментировать и обсудить со своей эльфкой, которую, по-хорошему, для этого с собой и таскал. Можно было бы взять Джона, но тогда ведь не будет сюрприза! А подарок ему он обычно как раз и выбирал в самый сочельник, под вечер. Вот так уж сложилось.  
Толпа детей, обычно кочующая между магазинчиками со сладостями, на этот раз топталась у витрины "Все для квиддича". Хозяин запустил внутрь крохотный золотой снитч, который, в общем-то, ничего не делал, просто летал из одного угла в другой, огибая все выставленное внутри. Но мелкотне это почему-то безумно нравилось. Остановился и Райли, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и наблюдая за золотым шариком.  
\- Слушай, ну правда, - не глядя обратился он к Флокси. - В который раз думаю, может, все-таки купить ему метлу? Да, я в курсе, что это дорого, можешь не напоминать!  
Фло подняла на него красноречивый взгляд.  
\- Это дорого.  
\- Ну, сегодня же Рождество! - заканючил Рай. - Деньги, потраченные в Рождество, не считаются потраченными!  
\- Вам может на что-то другое не хватить, - педантично напомнила эльфка.  
Райли вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы и опять задумался. Ладно, он просто зайдет и цену узнает. И прикинет, сколько там у него с собой имеется. И все взвесит, как взрослые люди - он ведь взрослый, правда? - и решит. Да, отличная мысль!  
\- Фло? - позвал он, уже делая шаг вперед.  
Флокси не двигалась. Вернее, крутилась на месте и к чему-то прислушивалась. И могла ведь как-то все разобрать в этом шуме...  
\- Случилось чего? - спросил Рай, но эльфка только руками на него замахала.  
\- Тише, юный хозяин, я не слышать, - пискнула она и, повернувшись, посмотрела куда-то вдаль, в самый конец улицы, как будто там, а-то и еще дальше, кто-то был. - Мне надо... я скоро быть!  
И не успел Райли даже спросить, куда же она, как Флокси с негромким хлопком исчезла.

Было ну очень холодно. Нет, разумеется, сейчас зима, и снег идет! Но просто перчатки Дэн забыл, а шапку где-то потерял, и теперь как раз мерзли пальцы и уши. И даже одно другим не отогреешь!  
Он очень хотел домой. Туда, где хотя бы тепло. Но от одной мысли об этом на глаза снова слезы наворачивались. Он же ничего не сделал! Совсем ничего. Он не хотел! И не знает, почему так получилось. А теперь его, наверное, совсем ненавидят. Дэн шмыгнул замерзшим носом, чихнул и поежился, холод давно проник под куртку.  
Вообще-то, он потерялся, и понятия не имел, где находится. Но был достаточно взрослым, чтобы знать: надо спросить дорогу или попросить у кого-то помощи. Но от одной мысли об этом внутри все сводило. А если позвонят в полицию? Те его привезут домой, а мама им все расскажет, и его совсем заберут? Как преступника! В тюрьму Дэн не хотел. Но и замерзать не хотел тоже.  
А ведь сегодня праздник, сегодня Рождество! По улице ходят люди, веселятся, куда-то торопятся. Дэн специально свернул в подворотню, чтобы никто у него не спрашивал, кто он и почему один. Иначе тот же сценарий, полиция и тюрьма, и непременно наказание, которого он как огня боялся. Отчим же обещал запереть его в комнате и не выпустить. Вот, запрет и не выпустит! Или вообще отдаст кому-нибудь. Почему он такой? Почему нельзя просто быть нормальным, как его сестра?! Мама поэтому и любит ее больше, потому что она нормальная, а он нет. Жалость к себе, голод и промерзшие насквозь ноги и руки снова заставили уткнуться в колени и тихо захныкать.  
Он правда хотел домой, но так, чтобы ничего этого не было! Чтобы они не ругались, и его не наказывали, и просто был праздник, чтобы все веселились, и утром обменивались подарками. Дэн плакал очень тихо, но иногда всхлипывания все-таки прорывались наружу, и когда он их слышал - ревел еще пуще прежнего.  
\- Мама, - проскулил он, сидя один в незнакомом городе на обледеневшем асфальте, сжимаясь в дрожащий испуганный комок. - Папа...  
Пальцы на ногах уже не болели, Дэн их не чувствовал. Ему бы хоть согреться, но выходить к людям страшно, а из магазина его быстро выставят. Пойти поискать супермаркет, где на него мало обратят внимания? Но как далеко туда идти? А здесь хотя бы нет ветра...  
Хлопок раздался так резко, что Дэн поднял голову и тут же вскрикнул, пытаясь еще сильнее вжаться в стену. Перед ним буквально из вохдуха появилось существо, ростом не выше трехлетней девочки, но на ребенка оно походило мало. Огромная голова, хитро замотанная шерстяной шалью, так что только кончики огромных ушей торчали. На теле вместо одежды несколько пледов, намотанных друг на друга, волочатся по земле, и все это, зачем-то, подвязано вместо пояса широкой полоской ткани, пышным бантом завазанной на спине. Существо захлопало глазами и склонило голову.  
\- В-вы кто?.. - спросил Дэн, пытаясь куда-нибудь отодвинуться.  
\- Флокси, сэр, - с готовностью пропищало существо.  
\- Зачем вы здесь? - он готов был к множеству разных ответов, и один был другого ужаснее - Флокси на его вопрос так и не ответила, он ведь имел в виду не имя, а что она, черт его дери, такое?! - Что вам надо?!  
\- Флокси ничего не быть надо, сэр, - а она, кажется, понимала сейчас не больше него. - Вы звать, я прийти.  
Дэн перестал бояться и начал удивляться. Все было несколько... странно? Да, мать его, не несколько, все весь этот день было странно, страннее некуда!  
\- Я вас не звал, - резко ответил он, может, даже чересчур резко.  
Флокси не обиделась.  
\- Вы звать не меня, просто только я вас слышать, - отмахнулась она. - Нюансы. Вы просить помочь, Флокси придти помочь. Вы потеряться, сэр?  
Существо оказалось проницательным. Терять было нечего, Дэн кивнул.  
\- Я мочь доставить вас домой, - с готовностью кивнула Флокси.  
На этот раз головой Дэн только лихорадочно замотал. Не потому что совсем уж не хотел туда, а потому что если его приведет за ручку какой-то гном в клетчатом пледе... нет, только не это! Флокси, кажется, несколько расстроилась.  
\- Но вы совсем здесь замерзнуть, - она оглянулась по сторонам, будто ища другие варианты. - Что Флокси сделать, сэр?  
Он не знал. Было холодно, и больно, и страшно. Да, он хотел домой, в тепло, в свою комнату. И в то же время не хотел домой. Там ему влетит за то, что сбежал, и на него опять будут кричать, и опять что-нибудь случится. Дэн попытался что-нибудь ответить, но только снова заплакал, и горячие слезы тут же остывали на щеках, так, что те еще сильнее щипало. Флокси растерянно топталась на месте.  
\- Никуда не уходить, пожалуйста, - затараторила она. - Я позвать хозяина! Хозяин что-нибудь придумать... я сейчас!  
Снова хлопок, и она исчезла. Просто растворилась в воздухе, оставив после себя только белую дымку и слабый запах корицы. Дэн посидел на месте еще немного, и страх вернулся с новой силой. У этих существ что, еще и хозяин есть?! Да каким же он тогда должен быть... и что с ним сделают?! Он попытался подняться, но ноги болели, дрожали и не слушались.  
Следующий хлопок был громче, и оказался таким неожиданным, что Дэн снова плюхнулся обратно, хотя, почти сумел перебраться на колени. Флокси нетерпеливо тянула за собой за руку мужчину, которому для этого приходилось сильно наклоняться. По дороге он подскользнулся, но устоял на ногах, только выругался.  
\- Совсем они тут лед не чистят, - проворчал он. - Ну, что ты там мне хотела показать?  
И наткнулся взглядом на перепуганного Дэна. От мужчины разительно пахло табаком и крепким алкоголем, что не добавляло ему статусности в глазах ребенка. Но выглядел он опрятно, на бродягу или алкоголика похож не был. Присел напротив на корточки, и Дэн заметил под слоем шерстяного шарфа бессчетную россыпь ярких веснушек и внимательные глаза за стеклами круглых слегка заиндевевших очков.  
\- Ты нашла ребенка и решила поделиться находкой? - поинтересовался он у вставшей рядом Флокси.  
\- Хозяин быть очень несообразительный, - проворчала она. - Он замерзать! И потеряться. Нельзя его бросить!  
Мужчина посерьезнел и кивнул.  
\- Да, нельзя, это точно, - он снова повернулся к мальчишке. - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Дэн, - пролепетал тот в ответ. - Даниэль.  
Мужчина приспустил шарф и тепло заулыбался. Дэн слегка оттаял. Не то чтобы плохие люди не умели улыбаться, но конкретно этот улыбался так, как могут, наверное, улыбаться только хорошие.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - произнес он и протянул руку.  
Дэн пожал ее в ответ, за что тут же был сцапан горячими, отогретыми в кармане ладонями.  
\- Да ты как ледышка! - воскликнул незнакомец. - Давно здесь сидишь? Ты родителей, что ли, потерял?  
\- Я сбежал, - пробормотал Дэн. - И уехал. А город не знаю.  
Ну, вот, он и признался, наконец, честно. У него, к тому же, еще и мелочь закончилась, на обратный проезд бы все равно не хватило. Мужчина присвистнул и зацокал языком.  
\- Ну, тебе все равно нужно домой, - вздохнул он. - Хочешь, я с родителями твоими поговорю?  
\- Вы хуже сделаете, - решительно заявил Даниэль - знал, о чем говорит.  
\- Но нельзя же на улице ночевать! - нахмурился мужчина. - Отправить мне тебя некуда, с собой взять... Фло, а у нас как, на детях Обливейт применяют? Или чревато?  
Дэн не знал, что это такое, но оно ему не понравилось. Звучало не очень. И не надо ничего на нем применять! Флокси, правда, только посмотрела на хозяина в ответ, как на умалишенного.  
\- Зачем? - поинтересовалась она.  
\- А статус нам уже не мешает? - фыркнул незнакомец. - Ну, ладно, он еще мелкий, тебя примут за фантазию и все, но у нас-то весь дом...  
\- Так он не быть маггл.  
А вот теперь они все ничего не понимали, и по разным причинам. Флокси не понимала зачем делать этот "обливейт". Дэн не понимал, что значит маггл, которым он не является. Хозяин Флокси вообще, кажется, ничего не понимал.  
\- Ты с чего взяла? - спросил, наконец, он.  
\- Я видеть! - пропищала Флокси, потихоньку выходя из себя. - А вы много болтать!  
Мужчина вздохнул и, видимо, смирился.  
\- Ладно, не маггл так не маггл, как скажете, ясновидящая, - он поднял руки в примирительном жесте и поднялся на ноги, выпрямляясь. - Тогда решено, ребенок, едем ко мне. Отогреешься, отдохнешь, все расскажешь, а утром решим, что делать.  
\- И даже не думать с ним трансгрессировать, - снова строго пропищала Флокси. - Он еще...  
\- Ой, а вот это без тебя знаю, - в тон ей язвительно ответил хозяин. - Поедем на автобусе. Что, пойдешь?  
Он протянул руку. Дэну все еще было страшно. Идти куда-то с незнакомым человеком... но он ведь здесь умрет! Замерзнет и умрет, как та девочка в сказке Андерсона! А еще хуже - если откажется, опять останется тут один. А у мужчины были теплые руки, и теплые добрые глаза. И Дэну очень хотелось ему доверять. Просто так. Он протянул ладонь и, не без помощи, поднялся. Мужчина порылся в карманах и кинул Флокси кошелек.  
\- Фло, купи Джону подарок, - назидательно сказал он. - Либо прошлогоднюю "Комету", либо какой-нибудь старенький "Нимбус", они всегда хорошие были... только без самодеятельности!  
\- Это все еще дорого, - фыркнула Флокси, но кошелек послушно спрятала в складках пледов.  
\- Может быть. А видеть его рожу утром вообще бесценно! Так, ребенок, идем, пока ты еще стоишь.  
Автобус появился из ниоткуда, стоило мужчине только махнуть рукой возле дороги. Просто появился из-за угла, резко затормозил, обрызгивая все слякотью и грязью из-под колес. Все шли мимо, никто не замечал этой фиолетовой двухэтажной громадины. Мужчина подтолкнул Дэна в спину, велел подниматься по ступеням, и высыпал на ладонь кондуктора горсть мелочи.  
\- Два билета до "Чайной розы", - улыбнулся он. - Счастливого Рождества, Фин!  
\- И тебе счастливого Рождества, О'Брайен. Летим в ту сторону, далеко не уходи!  
Он стянул с себя шарф и накрутил его Дэну на горло и частично даже на лицо, и, наконец, стало теплее. Шарф тоже пах табаком и алкоголем, но табаком, все-таки, сильнее. Но снимать его не хотелось. Лицо болело, от долгого холода щипало опухшие глаза. А мужчина сидел рядом, насвистывал себе под нос рождественский мотив и смотрел в окно. И плохим он не был.

Кондуктор не соврал - не прошло и четверти часа, как автобус резко затормозил, и водитель хриплым басом объявил, что желающие выходить у аптеки должны делать это поскорее. Мистер О'Брайен - так ведь его назвали? - снова легонько подтолкнул Даниэля в спину в знак того, что ждут здесь только их двоих.  
Совсем недавно они были в центре Лондона, среди множества магазинов, транспорта и размокшей дорожной слякоти, и Дэн даже не предполагал, что за такое короткое время можно вдруг уехать так далеко. Судя по тишине вокруг, район состоял исключительным образом из небольших жилых домиков. Автобус высадил их прямиком у одного из таких. Крохотный, заваленный снегом и пестрящий яркими рождественскими огоньками, он был похож на пряничный домик из сказки. Мистер О'Брайен открыл калитку и кивнул в знак того, что неплохо бы следовать за ним, а не продолжать топтаться на тротуаре. Автобус взвыл так, будто вот-вот готов был развалиться, и унесся дальше по мерзлой дороге, разгоняя опадающие снежинки. Дэн почти бегом кинулся следом. Если он сейчас один на улице останется, то уж точно дорогу домой найти не сумеет. Он даже не знает, где находится! Мужчина фыркнул с усмешкой и, достав ключи, открыл тяжёлую скрипяющую дверь, за которой уже раздавался собачий лай и шуршание нетерпеливых когтей.  
\- Нет, гулять не пойдешь, - проворчал он, отпихивая в сторону пса, жаждущего воссоединиться с сугробом.  
\- Рай, выпусти его! - крикнул низкий мужской голос из комнаты. - Мы давно не выходили.  
Мистер О'Брайен только плечами пожал, но посторонился. Дэн шарахнулся в сторону, когда мимо него стрелой пронесся корги, тут же кидаясь в снег, загребая его короткими лапками. А самого Дэна тут же за шарф втянули внутрь, и дверь за ним закрылась.  
\- Не стой на пороге, дует же, - пояснил свою резкость хозяин дома.  
\- Извините, - еле слышно пролепетал Дэн, от неловкости забывший, как разговаривать.  
\- Ну, как прогулка? - приоткрытая дверь, судя по запаху, ведущая на кухню, открылась, и в коридор вышел ещё один мужчина, на ходу вытирающий руки полотенцем, и тут же остановился, хмуро и серьезно взирая на Дэна. - Это что?  
Мистер О'Брайен, как раз успевший снять старомодное шерстяное пальто, с извиняющейся улыбкой развел руками.  
\- С Рождеством тебя, Джонни! - воскликнул он и неловко рассмеялся.  
Джон закинул полотенце на плечо и наклонился, изучая Даниэля цепким жёлтым, каким-то птичьим взглядом. Мальчишке стало совсем не по себе. Этот мужчина был куда как более пугающим. Высокий, почти под самый потолок - отдать должное потолку, это он был низким, но роста незнакомца это не умаляло - совсем не улыбающийся, в отличие от своего веселого рыжего товарища, и с несколькими длинными белыми шрамами на лице. Дэн поежился, топчась у двери.  
\- И что мне с ним делать? - наконец, язвительно поинтересовался Джон. - Запечь с овощами?  
У Даниэля сердце ушло в пятки. Сначала странная гномка Флокси в куче пледов, потом автобус, непонятно по какому маршруту ездящий, сказочный домик, прям как у ведьмы из сказки про Гензеля и Гретель, а теперь это! А вдруг он правда попал к каким-нибудь маньякам? Как в кино?!  
\- Давай, пугай его ещё сильнее, - проворчал мистер О'Брайен, и тут же обратился к Дэну. - А ты его не слушай, разувайся лучше! Детей он не ест, у него от них изжога.  
Не то чтобы Даниэля это действительно успокоило. Кое-как скинув ботинки и сняв куртку, он переминался с ноги на ногу, все ещё не решаясь шагнуть дальше коврика у двери, и, пару раз шмыгнув носом, оглушительно чихнул. На кухне что-то звякнуло. Джон, наблюдая за этим, вздохнул и кивнул в сторону ещё одной двери, призывно распахнутой и дышащей теплом.  
\- Дуй в гостиную, к камину, - бросил он Дэну, и тут же крепко ухватил друга за локоть. - А ты идёшь со мной, надо поговорить.  
  
Райли послушно тащился за Джоном до кухни, и также послушно сел на предоставленный ему стул. Монтгомери остался стоять, а для пущего страха, который планировал нагнать, ещё и руки на груди скрестил. О'Брайен не переставал беззаботно улыбаться, даже успел цапнуть с тарелки имбирное печеньице, тут же отобранное и возвращенное на место. Джон даже тарелку подальше отодвинул.  
\- А теперь серьезно, где ты достал ребёнка, а главное, зачем? - спросил он.  
\- Тебе бы в Аврорат, Джонни, допросы у тебя классно получаются! - радостно заявил Райли.  
\- Райогнан, твою ж мать, О'Брайен, ты мне ответишь?! Это не шутка ни разу, это чей-то сын у нас в гостиной, и я не поверю, что тебе его дали на передержку, - Джон все сильнее хмурился, изъясняясь при этом какими-то выражениями заводчика со стажем - а чем, собственно, дети от щенков отличаются, кроме количества хвостов?  
Райли вздохнул и понял, что заразить Монтгомери весёлым праздничным настроением не получится.  
\- Он говорит, что сбежал из дома, мне его что, на улице бросить? В Рождество?! - последняя фраза была самым, пожалуй, весомым аргументом.  
\- Вот именно что, в Рождество! Его родители с ума сходят, наверное! - Джон нервно дёргал рукава свитера, и без того уже слишком длинные для обычных, растянуть он их успел хорошенько. - Он не говорит адрес?  
\- Ну, иди, допроси его, доведи до инфаркта, - съехидничал Рай. - Джонни, яблочко моё сладкое, остынь. Дай пацану оттаять, может, успокоится и сам все расскажет, отвезу я его домой. Все лучше, чем провести ночь в маггловском полицейском участке. Ты видел вообще эти их участки?! Это как если бы тебя в подземельях Визенгамота заперли!  
\- Да неплохо там в их подземельях, - пожал плечами Джон, и вздохнул. - И что, сегодня не колдуем? Или сотрешь ему память?  
\- Флокси говорит, он волшебник, - Райли тайком тянул лапы к тарелке с печеньем, и даже почти одержал победу.  
Но тут же получил по рукам.  
\- Допустим, и как его тогда умудрились потерять? - Монтгомери взял тарелку и поднял её под потолок на вытянутой руке.  
\- Магглорожденный? - О'Брайен посмотрел на недостижимое печенье опечаленными щенячьими глазами, тряхнул головой и поднялся с места. - Ну, в общем, это можно без конца обсуждать! Если не сознается сам, завтра поеду с ним в министерство. Или выгнать его на улицу?  
Джон поджал губы. Да, ему совершенно не нравилась ситуация, в которой Райли притащил в дом под вечер чужого ребёнка. Да, он волновался и нервничал. Но что теперь делать? Выставить на мороз, отвезти обратно, туда, где Рай его взял? Это же живой человек, замерзший и, наверное, голодный до чёртиков.  
\- Ладно, - фыркнул, наконец, он, опуская тарелку обратно, хотя недовольно хмуриться не прекратил.  
Из гостиной донеслось очередное надрывное чихание.  
\- Дай ему что-нибудь от простуды, а? Слышать это не могу, - тут же заворчал Монтгомери.  
\- Муж аптекарь - счастье в семье? - усмехнулся О'Брайен, приподнялся на носочки и проверенным способом заставил Джона ненадолго замолчать. - Я бы без тебя ни за что не догадался, незабвенный.  
С одной стороны, Джону хотелось ещё поругаться, но с другой, он был заранее задобрен поцелуем, и слова так и остались непроизнесенными. Райли вышел с кухни, направляясь на поиски перцовой настойки в аптечный зал, на ходу запихивая в рот всё-таки украденного им тайком с тарелки имбирного пряничного медвежонка.  
Монтгомери вернулся в гостиную. Дэн так и стоял на ковре у камина, не решаясь ни по комнате пройтись, ни сесть куда-нибудь, зато любопытным взглядом изучал полку и все, что на ней стояло. Судя по сосредоточенному взгляду, большую часть предметов он видел впервые, и назначения их не знал. Джон достал палочку, украдкой взмахнул и одними губами произнёс заклинание. Мальчишка поежился и вжал голову в плечи. По ощущениям, его сейчас должно было окутать облако ни пойми откуда взявшегося горячего воздуха. А, заметив Джона, так вовсе, кажется, вознамерился стать невидимым, только не получилось.  
\- Джонатан, - тот в несколько быстрых шагов подошёл и также, как и Райли до этого, протянул руку. - Монтгомери.  
\- Д-даниэль... Филлипс, - мальчишка долго смотрел на его ладонь, пока не додумался, что ее, наверное, полагается пожать.  
Пальцы у него по-прежнему были холодными и гнулись плохо. Джон фыркнул. Хороши родители! Не усмотреть за ребенком, чтобы он замерз насмерть, в конце-то декабря! Дэн, кажется, расценил этот жест по-своему.  
\- Извините, - снова повторил он.  
\- Бывает, - вздохнул Джон, не зная, что бы ещё такого можно было сказать.  
Дэн пошмыгал мокрым носом, прикрыл глаза и снова несколько раз оглушающе чихнул, закрывая лицо ладонями. Монтгомери занервничал. Мальчишка сильно продрог, пока сидел в своей подворотне, как бы лихорадка не началась. Рай, конечно, аптекарь, но не врач же! Даниэль, кажется, пришёл в себя, но не до конца - и, сам того не ожидая, чихнул ещё раз.  
Все двери в доме, включая входную, запертую на ключ, распахнулись настежь. Из коридора потянуло холодным воздухом, резким порывом ворвавшимся внутрь, принося с собой десятки крохотных снежинок. Райли, как раз вернувшийся из зала, охнул, едва не получив по носу.  
Дэн мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Опять! Снова оно происходит! Ох, если подумают на него... хотя, он же ничего, совсем ничего не сделал, он просто чихнул, и он не знает, почему вокруг него летают или загораются предметы, что соседский пёс делает на крыше, или как в его тарелке вместо супа оказался черничный кисель!  
Но, к его удивлению, Джон вдруг восхищённо присвистнул, а Райли так и вовсе рассмеялся, обходя распахнувшуюся дверь в гостиную. Дэн поднял глаза. Его... не ругают?  
\- А ты хорош! И правда, не маггл, - О'Брайен вошёл в комнату и оглянулся. - Стрелка! Домой! Хватит, нагулялся. Джо, будь добр, закрой дверь, у меня руки заняты.  
Руки у него и правда были заняты: большой бутылкой из темного стекла, плотно закрытой старомодной деревянной пробкой, и тарелкой с тем самым печеньем, на которое он ещё на кухне положил глаз. Монтгомери театрально закатил глаза - чуть что, сразу Джо, сделай то, Джо, сделай это! - но смысла отказывать не видел. Зацокали по деревянному полу собачьи когти, Стрелок внял гласу хозяина и решил соизволить вернуться в дом. Дэн поднял глаза, и обратно не опустил. Джон протянул руку в сторону, даже не глядя, что делает, и будто поманил кого-то к себе. Все двери одновременно скрипнули и вразнобой начали потихоньку закрываться: кухня, спальня, ещё одна спальня. А на входной так вовсе щёлкнул замок, стоило Монтгомери повернуть кисть так, будто в руке действительно был маленький медный ключик.  
Райли уже успел достать стакан, щедро плеснуть в него из тёмной бутылки - красно-оранжевая жидкость слегка дымилась и искрилась, но, в целом, выглядела неплохо - и сунуть в рот ещё одно печеньице. А Даниэль все ещё стоял и смотрел на Джона, так, будто призрака увидел.  
\- Ну? Мозги тоже замерзли? - Монтгомери обернулся и легонько щёлкнул его по носу указательным пальцем. - Или с соплями вылились?  
Мальчишка смутился и отвернулся.  
\- А... как?.. - страх в нем боролся с любопытством, и любопытство потихоньку одерживало верх, так, что в конце концов он на одном дыхании выпалил: - Как вы это сделали?!  
Джон хмуро задумался над ответом, а затем поднял вверх обе ладони и слегка ими покрутил.  
\- Вот, руками, - пояснил он, за что получил характерный пинок по колену, недостаточно сильный, чтобы заставить его упасть, но достаточный, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
\- Перестань, а? - проворчал Райли, и, повернувшись к Дэну со стаканом в руках, с теплой улыбкой пояснил. - Ребенок, это магия! Ты раньше ее не видел?  
\- Сэр, - Даниэль, до этого испытывавший только смущение и смесь неясных эмоций, граничащих с испугом, слегка разозлился - они что, думают, что ему пять?! - Магии не существует...  
Хозяева переглянулись и синхронно фыркнули.  
\- Так вот почему Хогвартс отправляет к ним наставников, - вздохнул Джон. - Если они все так говорят, не удивительно!  
\- Министерству давно пора заняться более ранним просвещением, - кивнул Райли.  
Дэн решительно ничего не понимал в их разговорах. Зато понимал, что его пытаются развести.  
\- Магия это сказки, - решительно заявил он, и оглянулся. - Вы ученые?  
Судя по количеству всяких непонятных для него предметов в гостиной, вывод был вполне логичным. Но Райли только усмехнулся и передернул плечами.  
\- Ты высокого о нас мнения, - он покачал головой. - Нет, я аптекарь, например. Кстати, вот, выпей.  
Дэн с недоверием смотрел на протянутый ему стакан. Смущение, наконец, отступило, и он достаточно осмелел, чтобы с недоверием шагнуть назад.  
\- Что это?  
\- Лекарство, от простуды, - кивнул О'Брайен и, видимо, поняв его чувства, предложил: - Хочешь, я тоже выпью? Нет там яда.  
И, снова откупорив зубами все ту же бутылку, сделал небольшой глоток. Лекарство было не вкусным, Райли поморщился, зажмурился и вздрогнул, как от озноба. А из-под огненно-рыжей шевелюры вдруг вырвалось два крохотных облачка дыма. И тут же растворились в воздухе. У Дэна даже слов не было по этому поводу.  
\- Какое оно ядреное в этот раз! - воскликнул он, рассмеялся и снова протянул стакан. - Пей осторожно, может жечь, зато насморк сразу снимет, завтра будешь как новенький.  
Отпихиваться повторно было совсем уж не вежливо, Даниэль забрал стакан. Понюхал - пахло, как имбирный чай со специями. В принципе, если это и есть имбирный чай, может, все-таки, ничего не случится? Сделал крохотный глоток, и абсолютно так же сморщил нос. Лекарство обжигало горло, и горячей густой волной стекало в желудок. Но холод, до этого все еще продолжавший разъедать кости, тут же отступил. Даже руки отогрелись.  
\- Ну, вот, живой, - заулыбался Райли. - Допей до конца, пожалуйста, иначе не поможет.  
Дэн послушно допил. С каждым глотком становилось все теплее, и, когда искрящейся жидкости в стакане не осталось вовсе, он даже готов был снять с себя свитер и остаться в футболке, настолько ему стало жарко. Джон чему-то тихо посмеивался, будто не смотрел на то, как пьют пряное лекарство, а наблюдал за развлекательной программой на экране телевизора.  
\- Умница! - похвалил Дэна Райли, забирая стакан. - Дым, кстати, минут через двадцать идти перестанет, не волнуйся. Это у всех происходит.  
Даниэль хотел было спросить, какой дым, но краем глаза поймал свое отражение в стекле серванта. Да, дым. Из ушей. Из его собственных ушей, огромными облаками, как из маленького паровоза. Дэн даже рот открыл, чтобы что-то сказать, но забыл и рассмеялся. Так комично и глупо это выглядело. Вернувшийся и даже почти высохший Стрелок, процокав в гостиную, заметил облачка, и принялся оглушительно лаять, пытаясь в прыжке поймать хоть одно зубами, но никак не мог дотянуться.  
Джон прогнал всех на софу - кроме Райли, которому еще предстояло убрать все лишнее из гостиной и помочь с приготовлениями к ужину. Дэн забрался на диван с ногами, и пушистая морда тут же улеглась на его колени в знак того, что все, кто входят в дом, должны ритуально чесать собаку. Мальчишка не был против. У них в доме собаки не было, мама не разрешала держать в квартире никаких животных, кроме аквариумных рыбок.  
\- Нет, значит, никакой магии? - ехидно поинтересовался Джон, заворачивая рукава и доставая из кармана небольшую деревянную палочку - на предплечьях что-то блеснуло в свете лампы, будто вся кожа на них была покрыта чем-то мягким, золотистым. - Тогда объясняй.  
И взмахнул рукой, как дирижёр перед оркестром.  
Даниэль во все глаза наблюдал за происходящим, даже собаку забыл почесать. Крохотный журнальный столик начал увеличиваться на глазах, удлинились ножки, вытянулась столешница, даже цвет и тот поменялся. Над матовой дубовой поверхностью разнеслось лёгкое серебристое сияние, за секунды превратившееся в настоящую скатерть, плавно опустившуюся и довершившую картину праздничного рождественского стола. Посуда, по мановению все той же палочки, прекрасно расставлялась сама - Джон серьезно подходил к сервировке, даже Райли залюбовался.  
\- Обычно он все это без эффектов делает, но в рождество можно, - шепнул он, наклонившись к Дэну. - Да и ты в гостях. Нравится?  
Мальчишка не ответил, только рот приоткрыл. Джон придирчиво изучил расстановку приборов, кивнул сам себе, щёлкнул пальцами, и каждая тарелка, миска, стакан или графин наполнились, мгновенно превращая стол в целое произведение искусства. Райли искренне зааплодировал, а Монтгомери, довольный собой, спрятал палочку обратно в карман.  
\- Но... - пролепетал Дэн еле слышно, не зная, что ему теперь возразить - увиденное, кажется, поразило его до глубины души. - Но ведь...  
\- Да ладно, а двери ты как открыл? - прищурился Джон с ухмылкой.  
Даниэль не ответил. Ничего он не открывал, оно само...  
\- Хочешь сказать, с тобой раньше ничего подобного не происходило? - продолжил Монтгомери тоном опытного детектива на допросе свидетеля.  
Дэн опустил взгляд и вжался в спинку дивана. Да ещё как происходило, и не то чтобы он хотел об этом думать. Райли, заметив замешательство и смущение ребёнка, немедленно взял ситуацию в свои руки.  
\- Джо, а давай эту тему оставим на более позднее время? - голос у него был хоть и мягкий, но такой бескомпромиссный, что никому спорить не захочется. - Я голодный, как дикий оборотень! Дэн? Садись ближе, ты оттуда до тарелки не дотянешься!  
\- А Фло мы ждать не будем? - поинтересовался Джон. - Или ты ее на ребёнка обменял?  
\- Ещё чего, - фыркнул О'Брайен, и достал такую же палочку, только светлее, короче и толще, взмахнул, и на одном из стульев появилась целая стопка подушек - явно для кого-то, кто иначе не достал бы до стола. - Скоро вернётся.  
Флокси и правда вернулась. Тайком сгрузила все нужные покупки в кладовку и на кухню - как она сумела это дотащить, было той ещё загадкой - и, сняв все свои пледы, осталась в одной только тюлевой занавеске, в несколько слоёв намотанной на манер пышного яркого платья, в честь праздника украшенного пушистой мишурой. Без верхних слоев клетчатой шерсти она оказалась совсем крохой, худощавой, с большой головой и огромными голубыми глазами, точно такими же, как у хозяина.  
Да где он, в конце концов, оказался? И кто эти люди?! Пододвигаясь к столу, Дэн успел заметить, что золотистые блики на руках Джона - не иначе как настоящие птичьи перья, плотным слоем устилающие предплечья до самых локтей. Мистер О'Брайен пока казался ему самым простым и безобидным - разве может быть плохим человек, тайком ворующий с тарелки имбирное печенье? Но чем больше нового Дэн узнавал, тем почему-то меньше боялся. А стоило ему устроиться за столом, как он, наконец, вспомнил - он ведь не ел с самого утра! Ни крошки во рту не было! И Даниэль вовсе выкинул из головы тот факт, что он в чужом непонятном ему доме, хотя бы до тех пор, пока в этом доме планировался рождественский ужин.  
\- Джон, прочти молитву, - распорядился Райли, устраиваясь во главе стола.  
\- Мы же атеисты, - прищурился Монтгомери, но, столкнувшись с осуждающим взглядом, вздохнул. - Спасибо, Господи, за очередной чудесный год, и за то, что произвел на свет прекрасного волшебника, которого несколько тысячелетий почитают даже магглы.  
Дэн удивленно захлопал глазами.  
\- Иисус же был человеком, - уточнил он.  
\- Ну уж не кентавром, вроде, - рассмеялся Райли. - Ладно, все, я вас больше не пытаю!  
А вот теперь Даниэль действительно был счастлив. Какая разница, где он, если ему тепло и его здесь кормят? Джон расслабился, даже перестал хмуриться, и теперь рассказывал какую-то длинную историю, на которой Райли то и дело фыркал, а Флокси хихикала. Поначалу тот факт, что графин с пуншем самостоятельно наполняет стаканы, еще как-то смущал Дэна, но ко всему можно привыкнуть, особенно к тому, что если сказать графину спасибо, он поклонится в ответ, забрызгивая скатерть.  
Стол Джон убрал также быстро и красиво, как и собрал. Гостиная снова превратилась в обычную комнату, и Дэн, в обнимку со Стрелкой - он уже запомнил, как зовут пса, и нашел с ним общий язык быстрее, чем с кем бы то ни было в доме - устроился на софе. Флокси придирчиво меняла местами шарики на огромной пушистой елке, пеняя на то, что Джон развесил их не достаточно ровно. Райли сидел перед камином на полу, скрестив ноги, и продолжал таскать из тарелки печенье - уже другое, предыдущая опустела - запивая его чем-то горячим и, кажется, алкогольным. Время от времени он курил, заранее спросив у Дэна разрешения, как у гостя, которому обилие табачного дыма могло показаться неприятным. Монтгомери, разобравшись с последствиями ужина, опустился рядом на софу со стаканом в руках.  
Дэн, не мигая, наблюдал за тем, что он делает. Цепкие пальцы плотно обхватили края стакана. Вода внутри закипела, изменила цвет, стала густой и темной и запахла вдруг специями и теплом.  
\- Забирай, твое, - произнес он, отдавая Даниэлю уже не воду, а горячий шоколад - лучшее, чем он мог порадовать кого-либо холодным зимним вечером, чем не редко занимался.  
\- Но... - Дэн послушно взял стакан и уставился в него, как в бездонный омут. - Как вы это все-таки сделали?  
\- Я волшебник, - пожал плечами Монтгомери, уже не отвешивая лишних шуточек. - И Рай тоже. И ты.  
\- Ну, я, - Даниэль замялся. - Я так не могу!  
\- Потому что ты этому не учился, - рассмеялся О'Брайен. - А мы учились. Семь лет в школе!  
\- В школе этому учат?! - воскликнул мальчишка.  
\- В одной, - кивнул Джон. - Пойдешь туда... сколько тебе лет, кстати?  
\- Девять...  
\- Ну, вот, через два года, значит, - подытожил Монтгомери.  
Дэн расстроенно опустил глаза, снова уставившись в стакан.  
\- Мама не отпустит, - вздохнул он. - Она мне даже обычную школу не разрешила менять, говорит, моя престижнее, теперь туда каждое утро ехать надо.  
\- Тогда пусть с ней папа поговорит, - беззаботно улыбался Райли.  
Даниэль смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- У меня нет папы, - тихо оправдался он и тут же добавил: - Есть отчим, но он... тоже, в общем, не отпустит, наверное.  
\- А, - протянул О'Брайен, перестав улыбаться. - Извини.  
Дэн глянул на него с удивлением. За что извинять? Ну, нет и нет, какая разница? Но для Райли и Джона это, видимо, было важно. По крайней мере, не улыбались они оба.  
\- Я думал, что это как в кино, когда в человека кто-нибудь вселяется, - пробубнил Дэн, грея руки об края стакана. - Ну, что меня, может, прокляли, столько всяких штук происходит. А вас нет?..  
Также синхронно, как замолчали, хозяева дома дружно расхохотались. Одна Флокси смотрела на них с осуждением, но все равно тихонько улыбалась.  
\- Добро пожаловать в клуб! - воскликнул О'Брайен. - Но вообще-то нет, конечно, мы не прокляты.  
\- Уже, - дополнил Джон. - Может, как-нибудь расскажем, это длинная история.  
\- А что происходит? - с интересом подался вперед Райли. - Мне, например, мама рассказывала, что когда мне был год, я все время как-то выбирался из кроватки, а потом она увидела, что мне просто нравится перелезать через перила и планировать вниз через всю комнату на пузе...  
\- Я превратил всех дедушкиных овец в мышей, - смущенно признался Джон. - Это казалось веселым... всем, кроме овец.  
\- Я жутко не любил в детстве чечевицу! И у нас в доме она куда-то вечно пропадала, не удивлюсь, если сваливалась кому-то на голову.  
\- А я до десяти лет левитировал во сне над кроватью.  
\- Да ладно?! Ты мне не рассказывал!  
Дэн слушал их, и чувствовал, как ему становится легче. Так значит, у других тоже такое случается? Что-то необъяснимое, странное, необычное. Волшебное...  
\- Я очень испугался соседской собаки, - тихо произнес он. - А она оказалась на крыше.  
\- А, такое случается! - уверенно кивнул Райли. - Только на крыше всегда я оказывался. Не спрашивай, мне не везло почти всю жизнь.  
\- Так ты поэтому сбежал из дома? - спросил Джон, как бы между делом.  
Все замолчали. Райли взглянул на него с осуждением, мол, ну просил же, не донимай ребенка. Даниэль вздохнул и насупился.  
\- Мы с папой поругались, ну, с отчимом, - пробурчал он. - Сильно прям. А я, ну...  
\- Ну? - настойчиво спросил Джон, за что тут же получил удар кулаком в колено.  
\- Я ему пожелал подавиться! - выпалил Дэн, краснея от стыда. - Он не подавился, конечно, просто его тошнило...  
Снова пауза.  
\- Слизняками.  
Даниэль и не думал, что от подобного можно так громко хохотать. Тем более, что это будут делать два взрослых человека! Таких же взрослых, как его родители! Райли утирал выступившие в уголках глаз слезы, Джон согнулся пополам и прятал лицо в ладонях, сотрясаясь всем телом от смеха.  
А вот Дэн не понимал, что тут смешного?!  
\- Он обещал меня в комнате запереть до следующего года, - оправдался он. - И мама очень ругалась...  
Взрослые продожали хохотать.  
\- Да что смешного?!  
\- Да я просто представляю, - задыхаясь от смеха произнес Райли. - Его лицо!.. годрикова шляпа, Джо, сделай что-нибудь, принеси успокоительное!  
\- Иди ты, - отмахнулся Монтгомери, с трудом восстанавливая сбитое дыхание. - Это ужасно!  
\- Да, приятного мало, - кивнул Райли, но улыбаться не прекратил. - Так что, ребенок, впредь будь аккуратнее, особенно с магглами.  
Дэн кивнул. Его даже за это не стали ругать! Неужели это все действительно нормально?!  
\- Ладно, поговорю я завтра с твоими родителями, - вздохнул Райли, закуривая. - И напишу в министерство, пусть проводят разъяснительные работы. Не гоже вот так по ночам шататься по улицам, тебе еще повезло, что мы были не далеко и Фло тебя услышала! У нее отменный слух!  
\- Но мы быть очень далеко, хозяин, - обернулась к нему Флокси. - Четырнадцать кварталов до Косой переулок.  
\- И правда, отменный слух, - усмехнулся Джон.  
А Райли молчал.  
\- Что, прям совсем далеко были? - спросил он с какой-то дрожью в голосе.  
\- Совсем далеко, - кивнула эльфка.  
\- Да Флокси слышит, как я на работе по утрам страдаю, - усмехнулся Монтгомери.  
Та смущённо зарделась. А Райли по-прежнему молчал. Задумчиво курил, хмурился, то и дело убирал с лица длинные волосы. И постоянно внимательно смотрел на Дэна. Тому хотелось спрятаться от этого взгляда, таким он был пронзающим, цепляющим. Оставалось только пить свой шоколад и делать вид, что он ничего не замечает.  
\- Даниэль, - произнёс О'Брайен, и пришлось снова на него посмотреть - Дэн покраснел до самых корней волос, будто натворил что-то, и сейчас получит свой нагоняй. - А как зовут твою маму?  
Вопрос оказался неожиданным.  
\- Кэролайн Филлипс, - тут же ответил он, и только потом спросил. - А вам зачем?  
Райли не ответил, только достал ещё одну сигарету.  
\- Кэролайн, - задумчиво протянул он. - Совсем не волшебница Кэролайн... совсем-совсем не волшебница.  
\- О'Брайен, хватит дымить при ребёнке, - резко оборвал его Джон, наклонился и выдернул у Райли изо рта дымящуюся сигарету - правда, тут же зажав ее в губах.  
\- Да?.. - спросил тот, будто даже не заметил столь вопиющей наглости в свой адрес. - Да! Ребёнок, а тебе не пора спать?  
Не то чтобы Дэн был прямо таки согласен. Ему все казалось, что если посидеть ещё немного, можно дождаться ещё чего-нибудь невероятного! Но усталость давала о себе знать, глаза слипались. Райли обернулся, протянул руку и убрал со лба Дэна светлую кудряшку.  
\- Эй? Слушай, мы же с Джо правда волшебники, ну, знаешь, как... эльфы Санты!  
\- Санта Клауса не существует, - буркнул Дэн.  
\- Ральф бы с тобой поспорил, никогда ему этого не говори, - назидательно произнёс Рай. - Но, вот... давай ты пойдешь сейчас спать, а я сделаю так, что все завтра будет хорошо, идёт? Чтобы больше мама тебя не ругала за то, что ты делаешь, и чтобы тебя точно взяли в магическую школу.  
Даниэль вряд ли так уж ему верил. Но хотел.  
\- Вы с ней поговорите? - с надеждой спросил он, и тут же повесил нос. - А если она вас не послушает?  
\- У меня есть аргументы, - усмехнулся О'Брайен. - Ну, думаю, что есть. Но правда, обещаю...  
\- Осторожнее давай с обещаниями, - фыркнул Джон.  
\- Обещаю, что хочу, - огрызнулся Райли, снова поворачиваясь к Дэну. - Ну, по рукам?  
Мальчишка насупился.  
\- Совсем не будет ругать? - спросил он, будто торгуясь.  
\- Только за дело, - пожал плечами Рай. - Моя меня за дело метлой по дому гоняла, я не в обиде.  
Аргумент был принят к сведению.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Дэн и, поерзав на месте, тихонько наклонился, обнимая Райли за шею. - Спасибо!  
Он совсем забыл, что ни разу не поблагодарил его за весь вечер.  
О'Брайен рассмеялся, обнимая мальчишку в ответ. Как легко, оказывается, делать что-то хорошее! Он пока не сделал, правда, но честно собирался! Была такая куча причин.  
\- Я разогреть маленький комната? - поинтересовалась Флокси.  
\- Нет, - резко ответил Райли и покачал головой, уже спокойнее. - Старую спальню родителей. Она теплее, больше...  
И не навевает паршивых воспоминаний, чтоб ее.  
\- Джонни? - позвал О'Брайен, глядя в сторону. - Проводишь Даниэля? Пожалуйста.  
Теперь и Джон заметил смену его настроения, даже не стал закатывать глаза или возражать. Дэн допил свой шоколад - вероятно, именно он стал решающим фактором в желании забраться, наконец, под одеяло, и сладко там уснуть - и послушно потащился следом.  
Конечно, вряд ли все так уж волшебно и необычно, как сейчас видел Дэн. Скорее всего, эти ребята просто хорошие люди, и ему повезло оказаться у них, и он правда верил словам мистера О'Брайена о том, что тот поможет ему! Но и он обычный человек, просто очень добрый и теплый. Вот, так и бывает, когда все при свете дня оказывается не тем, чем казалось в вечер сочельника. Но это же будет только утром. А сейчас, Джон достал палочку, и оставил в комнате крохотный огонёк, похожий на светлячка, мерцающий в изголовье кровати. Дети ведь не любят спать в полной темноте, верно?..  
  
\- Ты куда?  
Райли уже успел надеть мантию, и накручивал на шею шарф, но Джон его опередил.  
\- Пойду пообщаюсь с этой Кэролайн, - буркнул О'Брайен. - Намекну, что хреново доводить сына до того, что он ночью торчит на улице у черта на рогах.  
\- Смешной ты, ты где искать ее будешь в... - Монтгомери глянул на часы. - Одиннадцать ночи! Перед самым Рождеством!  
\- Так перед Рождеством же самое то! Все дома.  
\- У тебя было такое лицо, как будто ты с ней когда-то спал, - рассмеялся Джон. - Ты, конечно, тот ещё Казанова, но не со всем же Лондоном!..  
Лицо у Райли снова стало таким же, и Джон послушно заткнулся.  
\- Ты серьезно спал с ней? - на всякий случай уточнил он.  
\- Может быть, - пожал плечами Райли. - Вот, заодно, и узнаю.  
Монтгомери молча наблюдал за тем, как Рай куда-то собирается на ночь глядя. Куда? Надолго? Не то чтобы Райли был маленьким мальчиком, но одно дело пойти в бар, и другое в каком-то неизвестном направлении. О'Брайен тоже испытывал смешанные чувства, поэтому, прежде чем открыть дверь, обернулся и повис у Джона на шее.  
\- Прости, мы вместе должны были встречать, а я тут развел бурную деятельность, - вздохнул он.  
\- Мы уже восемь лет вместе Рождество встречаем, разок потерплю, - усмехнулся Монтгомери, прижимаясь губами к его виску. - Давай только без глупостей!  
\- Я серьёзен совершенно, - заверил его Райли, поправляя очки. - Прям как перед экзаменом!  
И, улыбнувшись, поцеловав Джона на прощание, трансгрессировал, даже не открыв дверь.  
  
Весело мигали окна невысокого шестиэтажного домика. Конечно, Райли нужно было не сюда, но он и понятия не имел, куда конкретно! Пожилая пара на втором этаже - плохой вариант, вряд ли стоит их беспокоить. А вот молодая женщина на третьем, на фоне такой же огромной ёлки, как и их собственная...  
\- Счастливого Рождества! - Райли заранее убедился, что от него не пахнет алкоголем, чтобы никто не захлопнул дверь сразу перед его носом. - Я вас совершенно не побеспокою, всего на минутку! Может, вы помните, лет десять назад здесь снимала квартиру девушка, Кэролайн. Ничего такого, она была моей близкой подругой, так хочется ее увидеть!..  
Ни девушка, ни ее супруг, увы, не знали адреса или телефона Кэролайн, зато знали телефон ее личного парикмахера, что жил в паре кварталов отсюда. А как же в праздничную ночь не помочь такому парню?! Влюблен, наверное, до чёртиков! Райли похвалил костюм пухлой трехлетней девчонки, высунувшей нос из комнаты.  
\- Санта? - деловито поинтересовалась она.  
\- Нет, но я его помощник, - улыбнулся Райли. - Ты хорошо вела себя в этом году, принцесса?  
Он угостил ребёнка печеньем. Его угостили стаканом ароматного глинтвейна.  
\- Счастливого Рождества! - снова распахнувшаяся дверь и очаровательная улыбка. - Простите за беспокойство, я ищу девушку...

Время шло, часы пробили полночь, и наступило Рождество. В разных частях Лондона на порогах разных квартир появлялся молодой человек, огненно-рыжий, с покрасневшим от мороза кончиком носа, улыбался и задавал один и тот же вопрос. Нигде ему не отказали, как никому, пожалуй, не откажут в ночь Рождества, потому что эта ночь по-настоящему волшебная, пронизанная неизвестной никому магией.  
Неизвестной даже волшебникам.  
А он обещал! Обещал Даниэлю, что решит его маленькую - это как посмотреть, конечно - детскую проблему, и ведь Даниэль ему поверил! Может, потому что Райли был волшебником, или по какой-то другой причине. Например, потому что взрослые кажутся детям всемогущими, способными на что угодно. И сейчас Райли таковым себя и чувствовал. Всемогущим великим волшебником, каким он был в глазах девятилетнего мальчишки, способным одним щелчком пальцев сделать так, что его больше не станут ругать, мама не запрет его в комнате за то, чего он не делал, и все станет хорошо. Так хорошо, как бывает только в рождественское утро.  
На опустевшей улице раздался хлопок. О'Брайен поднял голову, нашел взглядом пару горящих окон. Вряд ли она спит. Вот он бы не спал, зная, что его сын пропал! Носился бы, сломя голову, всех бы поднял на уши. И она, наверное, подняла.  
Снова звонок в дверь, быстрые шаги и резкий поворот ключа в замке. А Райли на этот раз совсем не улыбался. Скорее смотрел устало, без гнева - хотя, гнева в нем было предостаточно - и ждал, когда ему откроют.  
\- Счастливого Рождества, Кэролайн.  
Она его даже не сразу узнала. Ещё бы, за столько-то лет кого угодно забудешь. Но после мгновенно нахмурилась, удивление и непонимание сползали с лица так же быстро, как она взялась за ручку двери, намереваясь ее захлопнуть.  
И захлопнула.  
И даже выдохнула, собираясь пойти на кухню допить свой остывший кофе, если бы замок не щёлкнул сам собой и дверь не открылась снова.  
\- Как ты меня нашёл?! - воскликнула она, делая шаг внутрь квартиры, хотя Райли не двигался с места, даже руки из карманов не достал. - И что тебе надо вообще?!  
\- Я же говорю, счастливого Рождества, Кэролайн, - на этот раз О'Брайен даже улыбнулся. - Вообще не представляю, что я тебе сделал, что ты так рьяно меня видеть не желаешь. Вот, с праздником зашёл поздравить.  
\- Молодец, уходи обратно, - гневно произнесла Кэролайн. - И без тебя проблем хвата...  
Кажется, мысль, которая пришла ей в голову, и заставила её замолчать. Мысль была мимолётной и безумной, и высказывать ее вот так, сразу, было дурным тоном. Но она была.  
\- Спросить хотел, а ты ничего днём не потеряла?..  
\- Где мой сын?!  
Если бы Кэролайн не застыла на месте от шока и злости, уже вцепилась бы Райли ногтями в лицо. Конечно, он был прав, она не спала! Обзванивала все больницы и морги, доканала полицию, пока муж ездил по улицам, заглядывая за каждый угол. А тут появляется этот...  
\- Что ты с ним сделал?! - взвизгнула она. - Где мой сын, ублюдок?!  
Райли шмыгнул носом. Замерз. Надо было всё-таки надеть шапку.  
\- А что, - поинтересовался он. - Только твой?  
И Кэролайн замолчала. Даже передумала ломать О'Брайену шею. В её глазах буквально читалось, что Райли не мог, ну вот никак не мог ничего узнать! Да даже в документах стоит только её имя, она специально сделала это, чтобы Даниэль никогда с этим человеком не встретился.  
\- Давай ты меня всё-таки впустишь, - произнёс Райли. - И мы с тобой это, как взрослые люди, обсудим. Почему я его нашёл на улице зареванного. Почему он говорит, что ты ругаешь его за то, чего он не делал. Ну, и то, почему я только через десять лет узнаю, что у меня, оказывается, есть сын...

Проснувшись, Даниэль быстро сообразил, что находится не дома. Хотя бы потому что разбудил его треск огня в камине. Кто-то заботливо приоткрыл форточку, но в спальне все равно было тепло и уютно. Значит, ничего ему не приснилось. Он действительно сбежал из дома, а потом его подобрал добрый рыжий дядька, привел к себе в дом, а дальше творилось... да кто его знает, что творилось! Быстро одевшись, Дэн на цыпочках вышел в коридор.  
В доме было солнечно и тихо, разве что из приоткрытой двери в гостиную слышалось тихое шуршание и такая же тихая, но отчетливая песенка, которую, видимо, напевали себе под нос, чтобы никого не разбудить.  
Единственным проснувшимся оказался Джон. Дэн не решился ничего говорить, остановившись в дверном проеме. Монтгомери сидел в кресле, вытянув ноги, и вязал, нацепив на длинный нос аккуратные очки. Рядом с ним прямо в воздухе висела еще одна пара спиц, и точно также быстро накидывала одну петлю за другой. Заметив гостя, Джон отвлекся и глянул на него поверх бликующих стекол.  
\- С добрым утром, - произнес он, с явным намеком, что можно было и поздороваться.  
\- Д-да, здравствуйте, - замялся Дэн. - То есть, с добрым утром.  
\- Есть хочешь? - тут же спросил Монтгомери. - Завтрак на кухне, бери что найдешь. Там вечером еще был яблочный пирог, если Рай вчера его не весь прикончил. Ванная, кстати, по коридору до конца и налево.  
Даниэль кивнул.  
\- А я... - снова попытался спросить он, но не мог подобрать слова. - Ну, мне же надо, наверное...  
\- Все это будете с Раем обсуждать, - отмахнулся Джон.  
\- А где он?  
\- Спит, - Монтгомери тоже зевнул. - Будить не советую.  
Он оглянулся и тут же нахмурился. Спицы рядом с ним, расслабившись, перестали вязать, и теперь просто висели в воздухе, время от времени пытаясь ткнуть друг друга и скрещиваясь наподобие шпаг.  
\- Это что за цирк? - строго спросил Джон, и спицы тут же пристыженно застыли. - Не отлыниваем, петли не пропускаем, а-то перевязывать будете!  
Даниэль тихонько сбежал в ванную. Джон все еще немного его пугал. Такой строгий, большой, страшный, с таким спорить особо не захочется. Хотя, мистера О'Брайена он всегда слушался, что бы тот ни говорил. А мистер О'Брайен казался таким легким, простодушным. Даже странно, что так все выходит. Может, он просто более могущественный волшебник, чем мистер Монтгомери? Дэн пока так и не понял, какие между этими двумя отношения. И какие вообще отношения бывают между магами? Если Флокси вообще зовет мистера О'Брайена хозяином!  
Эльфка как раз была на кухне, перебирала баночки со специями. Открывала, придирчиво нюхала, некоторые протирала и возвращала обратно, из некоторых высыпала все содержимое в заранее подготовленный мусорный мешок. Несмотря на то, что она была, уж пожалуй, самой странной в этом доме, к ней Дэн относился проще, чем ко всем остальным. Флокси внушала доверие.  
\- Чем вы привыкнуть завтракать? - поинтересовалась она и щелкнула пальцами.  
На столе тут же появился пузатый чайник с чаем и такая же круглая сахарница. Даниэль пожал плечами. Что было, тем и завтракал, бутербродами, например. У родителей было не много времени на готовку, все работали, а иногда ему нужно было еще и младшую сестренку накормить. Но у той всегда были ее хлопья, а Дэн терпеть эти хлопья не мог.  
Вот и сейчас, он-то думал, что в холодильнике найдется максимум остаток вчерашней холодной индейки и какой-нибудь кусок сыра. А кухня была буквально завалена разномастной выпечкой! Только одних видов печенья Дэн насчитал семь штук!  
\- Граф Монтгомери всегда печь очень много, потому что не работать до января, - фыркнула Флокси. - И все приносить домой.  
Даниэль едва не подавился глотком чая.  
\- Граф?! - он оглянулся на дверь, словно Джон там прямо сейчас их подслушивал. - Он что, правда, настоящий граф?  
\- Наследник Верещатника, - с гордостью сообщила Флокси. - Трети. Он иметь два кузена.  
Не то чтобы Дэн знал, где находится это место, но все равно проникся к Джону глубоким благоговением и еще большим страхом. Быть наследником трети чего-то там, да еще и потомственным графом! Так вот почему у него такой серьезный надменный вид!  
\- И это все он испек? - Даниэль недоверчиво оглядел заваленную печеньем, пирогами и булочками кухню.  
\- Он иметь свой пекарня, - улыбнулась Флокси. - Если вы спросить, он вам ее покажет. Граф Монтгомери любить хвастаться.  
Дэн от смеха прыснул в тарелку. Эльфка была совсем простой, и также просто говорила о хозяевах все, что думала. И, кажется, не только за глаза.  
Даниэль перестал удивляться всему происходящему вокруг. Оказывается, очень легко привыкнуть к тому, что предметы сами прекрасно справляются с домашними делами (оказывается, это все в основном Флокси устроила!), на полках стоят всякие волшебные штуки, а в котле над огнем кипит самое настоящее волшебное зелье. Джон разрешил ему осмотреть дом, чем Дэн и занимался. Вернее, не столько разрешил, сколько предложил убить тем самым время, сказав, что Райли вернулся поздно, и проспит по меньшей мере до обеда. А к тому моменту, набравшийся впечатлений на год вперед, Дэн уже решил для себя одну очень важную вещь. Конечно, это было рискованно, но все же...  
Райли действительно проснулся ближе к обеду, и совершенно нелогично пил чай с молоком, куря в форточку на кухне. Он ничего не сказал кроме "с добрым утром", и ни коим образом не обмолвился о том, собирается ли отвозить Дэна домой. Даниэль маялся, но с вопросами не лез.  
\- Ну-ка, иди сюда, - Джон поманил его к себе и нацепил на голову только что довязанную шапку. - Другое дело. И больше не теряй, уши отмерзнут и отвалятся.  
\- Не отвалятся, я пробовал, - фыркнул соизволивший придти в комнату Райли.  
Джон только рукой махнул.  
\- Так и скажи, у тебя просто новые выросли.  
  
\- Можно мне остаться?!  
Он выпалил это так внезапно, что Райли подавился сигаретным дымом. Никто так ничего и не сказал об отправлении домой, и Дэна это, конечно, радовало, но не могло же так вечно продолжаться. Это ведь все потому что сегодня Рождество и никто не работает, а вот завтра его уж точно отвезут обратно. А он не хотел обратно!  
Здесь все было прекрасно. Каждый уголок дома был буквально пропитан волшебством, дышал им! Здесь все было не так, как дома. И не просто не так, а лучше, намного лучше! Особенно Даниэля впечатлила аптека. Все эти травки, баночки, пузырьки, котлы, весы. Подписи, вроде "Сонный отвар №3" или "Крылья лет. мыш.". Он бы все отдал, чтобы посмотреть хоть разок, как мистер О'Брайен работает.  
\- Я полы мыть умею! - Дэн тут же перешел к пункту "торг" - чтобы тебя взяли, надо выложить на стол все свое резюме. - Гренки жарить и яичницу. И посуду тоже умею мыть, кстати!  
\- Вот! - воскликнул Джон, поворачиваясь к Райли. - Даже ребенок умеет мыть за собой посуду.  
\- А ты мне поуказывай, - буркнул мистер О'Брайен. - Ну, гренки и яичница, я считаю, это веский аргумент...  
\- Это даже Рай умеет, - отмахнулся Монтгомери, на что получил в свою сторону очередной шипение. - А вот мне надо помогать в пекарне.  
\- А мне в аптеке, сортировать паучьи глаза и отрубленные пальцы по пакетам расфасовывать, - мечтательно вторил ему О'Брайен.  
\- Я буду помогать! - тут же вскинулся Дэн. - Все что скажете!  
\- Ну, конечно, что скажем, - кивнул Джон. - А-то обычно мы ленивых детей во что-нибудь превращаем. Вон, видишь Стрелка? Рай так однажды уже привел домой одного мальчика...  
\- Джо, ну хватит, не шути так, - нахмурился Райли, заметив, как побледнел несчастный мальчишка. - Конечно, Стрелок просто собака! А вот раньше у нас жила жаба...  
\- Прекратить! - пискнула Флокси, у которой было куда как больше совести, чем у этих двоих вместе взятых.  
Даниэль опустился обратно на свое место, с которого было уже приподнялся - сердце колотилось, как бешеное. А Райли с Джоном хохотали на пару, переглядываясь короткими взглядами. Эльфка стояла, грозно уперев в бока тоненькие ручки, и смотрела на них, как строгая учительница на нашкодивших подопечных.  
\- Вы пугать юный сэр Даниэль, - с упреком произнесла она, и обратилась к Дэну. - Они вам не сказать еще долго, но решить все еще вчера. Вы оставаться здесь, ваши вещи уже лежать в ваша спальня.  
Дэн не сразу понял, что она правда не шутит. Даже, на всякий случай, перевел взгляд на Райли, который, не переставая смеяться, кивнул. Да, они с Джоном решили все, как только он вернулся. Дэн будет жить здесь, в аптеке. И магии будет учиться, и в Хогвартс поедет, когда ему исполнится одиннадцать.  
\- Но... как же?.. - Даниэль никак не мог поверить, что все так легко получилось.  
\- Родители твои ничего против не имеют, я же обещал, что поговорю с твоей мамой, - заулыбался Райли. - Ты остаешься. Комната теперь твоя, делай с ней, что захочешь. Вещи твои я привез, можешь начинать обживаться.  
Дэн вскочил, едва не уронив стул, бросился в сторону коридора, остановился, вернулся и с разбегу крепко обнял за шею сначала Райли, а потом и Джона - так или иначе, тот ведь тоже был причастен. Монтгомери подобного не ожидал, но держался стойко.  
\- Спасибо! Спасибо вам огромное! - выпалил он, от переполняющих его эмоций готовый сказать это спасибо еще пару дюжин раз минимум. - Я буду стараться, я правда буду!  
\- Мы не превращаем детей ни во что, - улыбнулся ему Джон. - Мы вообще никого ни во что не превращаем, это шутка, малой.  
Дэн бы все равно сказал спасибо, даже если бы его пообещали превратить в сушеного паука или отрубить ему пару пальцев.  
Осознание накрыло его через час, когда большая часть вещей уже была развалена по комнате, еще не успела найти себе место. Да, конечно, ему сказали, что он остается. И, наверное, они все еще были в Лондоне, а Лондон не такой большой, каким кажется. Но ведь... вряд ли ему позволят увидеть маму, верно?.. Дэн опустился на пол перед камином. Горький ком сжался в груди, подкатывая к горлу. Он, конечно, сам попросил, но все-таки...  
Спрашивать было совсем стыдно. Но, с другой стороны, еще более стыдно было реветь ночью, скучая по маме. Ему уже девять! А это достаточно много, чтобы не хныкать, как младенец. Собравшись с духом, Даниэль поброжил по комнате, подбирая слова для вопроса, так, чтобы он не звучал, как жалоба. А-то превратят его еще в жабу, кто их знает, правду мистер Монтгомери сказал или нет...  
  
\- Ты когда планируешь ему рассказать? - поинтересовался Джон, скручивая нитку в тугой серый клубок.  
Еще вчера он долго донимал Флокси, пока Райли бегал по Лондону. И точно убедился, что Дэн не просто мальчик с улицы. Эльфка сама не знала, услышала она его, потому что Даниэль был О'Брайеном, или потому что позвал отца, хотя понятия о нем ничего не имел. Но факт оставался фактом - эти двое родственники. Да и какие могут быть совпадения, чтобы волшебник вот так случайно наткнулся на улице на плачущего ребенка, и тот тоже оказался волшебником? Шансы один на миллион! А тут все сразу ясно, Флокси бы его даже на другом конце света услышала. Можно было даже сказать, что это не было случаем везения - Райли понятия не имел о том, что Кэролайн была беременна на момент, когда они расстались, и если бы не все произошедшее, так бы никогда, может, и не узнал ничего. А Дэн, как полукровка, был от рождения лишен семейного проклятья, и несчастья на него с неба сами собой не сыпались.  
\- Как ты предлагаешь ему рассказать?! - взвыл О'Брайен. - Подойти и сказать: "знаешь, Дэн, вообще-то, я твой папа, классно, да?"  
\- А как обычно детям о таких вещах рассказывают? - задумчиво спросил Джон.  
\- Я-то откуда знаю?! У меня что, десять детей?  
\- Ну, раз есть один, может, и еще парочка найдется...  
\- Джо!  
Райли нервно закурил. Он пока сам не понял своих эмоций по этому поводу. Черт, да конечно, он был счастлив! Он любил детей, он хотел ребенка, он был морально готов к воспитанию и всем сопутствующим приятным и не очень вещам, включая высокую степень ответственности. Но это было слишком внезапно! Обычно у людей есть девять месяцев на моральную подготовку, а у него не было и четверти часа. Дэн буквально свалился ему на голову, и к нему следовало привыкнуть. Да, мальчишка ему нравился, но на одном "нравиться" далеко не уедешь. А теперь вот еще надо было как-то сообщить ему, что он, оказывается, не совсем у чужого человека в доме находится.  
Райли устало потёр лицо ладонями и снова глубоко затянулся.  
\- Я виноват, - произнёс он, и Монтгомери вздохнул так тяжело, что стало очевидно - эта фраза звучит не в первый раз.  
\- Ты не виноват, потому что ни черта не знал, хочешь кого-нибудь обвинить - вини Кэролайн!  
\- Да ты не понимаешь, - взвыл О'Брайен. - Какая разница, кто виноват на самом деле, если я отец, и я должен был уделять ему внимание - в его глазах? Как мне теперь ему об этом сказать, чтобы он меня не презирал?  
Джон промолчал, на этот вопрос у него ответа не было. Само собой, что сказать было надо, чем раньше Дэн узнает, тем лучше. Но заставлять Райли идти к мальчишке и устраивать серьезный разговор по душам? Когда они всего-то два дня как знакомы?  
На это у всемогущего взрослого никаких моральных сил не было.  
Монтгомери потянул нитку, обернулся, поверх очков осматривая комнату, и снова вернулся к клубку. Да, пожалуй, он бы в такой ситуации тоже сидел в углу, сжавшись в комок, и там скулил от ужаса, а Рай ещё хорошо держится! В дверь заскребли собачьи когти, и та открылась, чтобы Стрелок чинно прошествовал через гостиную к самому камину, где можно развалиться и захрапеть. Роза должна была вернуться только через несколько дней, но пса, кажется, и здесь все вполне устраивало. Совсем не скучал по хозяйке. Дверь так и осталась открытой, и слышно было, как в трубе на кухне завывает холодный зимний ветер.  
\- Потренируешься на мне? - предложил Джон, затягивая клубок. - Пару раз скажешь, в третий раз само получится, давай.  
\- Что говорить-то? - фыркнул Райли.  
\- Как есть говори, - кивнул Монтгомери. - Давай, один раз отмучаешься, зато какой результат!  
О'Брайен вздохнул, затушил в пепельнице окурок. Конечно, Джон прав. Надо сказать. Лучше, наверное, даже сегодня. Ну, хотя бы завтра утром! А, в принципе, можно и после новогодних праздников...  
\- Да скажи уже что-нибудь! - воскликнул Джон, прекрасно понимающий, что иначе Рай так и будет молча пялиться в стену.  
\- Ну... я его папа, вот так, - тихо произнес О'Брайен.  
\- Ты к кому обращаться, к Мерлину? - прорычал Монтгомери. - Держи в курсе, О'Брайен. Чётко скажи, как есть: что бы ты Дэну сказал?  
Райли набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  
\- Я твой папа, Даниэль, - чётко произнёс он. - Твой настоящий папа.  
\- Другое дело, - кивнул Джон и, обернувшись, повысил голос. - Ты все слышал?  
И все тем же жестом поманил к себе открывающуюся дверь.  
Кажется, как Райли не мог, ну вот просто не мог сейчас смотреть на Дэна, так и Дэн не мог смотреть на Райли, но они смотрели. И даже краснели одинаково, начиная с кончиков ушей, так что у обоих в разы ярче проступили на щеках темные веснушки. Монтгомери снова отвернулся и принялся накручивать нитку. Ему-то что, у него нет детей. Ну, вернее, теоретически - теперь есть, они ведь с Раем всё-таки женаты.  
\- Джо, я тебя убью, - охрипшим от волнения голосом произнес Райли. - Превращу в хэллоуинскую тыкву. В лампочку сгоревшую...  
\- Вы сейчас не пошутили? - перебил его Дэн, так и оставшись стоять между гостиной и коридором.  
Он всего-то хотел спросить, можно ли ему будет видеть маму. А вот ничего подобного он не ожидал...  
\- Нет, - Райли все смотрел то в стену, то на Джона, то на пол или на свои руки, а на Даниэля не смотрел - боялся. - Не пошутил. Фло тебя услышала, потому что ты мой сын. Ну, вот, как-то так всё...  
\- И я поэтому остаюсь? - настойчиво задавал вопросы Даниэль.  
О'Брайен кивнул.  
\- А маму я смогу видеть?  
\- Да в любое время, хочешь, хоть сейчас тебя к ней отвезу, - тут же затараторил Райли. - Просто говори мне или Джону, если захочешь домой. Мы с ней решили, что тебе будет лучше жить с волшебниками, раз ты тоже...  
\- Ага, я понял, - кивнул Дэн. - Спасибо, я про маму спросить хотел.  
И с этими словами быстро вернулся в свою комнату, захлопывая дверь. Райли уронил голову на руки.  
\- Он не злится, если ты об этом, просто дай ему это переварить, - усмехнулся Монтгомери. - А вот он, кстати, знает чего хочет. В отличие от тебя!  
\- Я тоже знаю, чего хочу, - нахмурился Райли, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- И чего же?  
\- Тарелку печенья и бутылку виски.


End file.
